Alpha
by Esys
Summary: Ton DC aurait tout d'une petite ville de carte postale perdue entre montagne et océan, si elle ne devait pas cohabiter avec une meute de loup apportant son lot de problème. Les attaques se multiplient et les légendes se réveillent. Entre réalité et folklore, c'est ainsi que Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods se rencontrent...
1. Un nouveau départ

**CH1-Un nouveau départ**

**Et me revoilà ! :D**

**Cette fois pas de policier, on embarque pour un tout autre style.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Et avant de commencer, un grand merci à Kouan, la mafieuse en chef, qui s'occupe de la relecture et qui m'apporte ses lumières ;)**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke Griffin roulait depuis des heures, elle avait quitté sa ville natale, Arkadia, le matin même pour rejoindre la petite bourgade de Ton DC afin d'y prendre un nouveau départ. Elle n'était plus très loin de sa destination lorsque la nuit était tombée, la contraignant à rouler plus doucement sur cette petite route nationale bosselée et sinueuse qui traversait une immense forêt noire. Elle conduisait donc en direction d'une nouvelle vie tout en gérant l'ancienne à travers son téléphone qui reposait sur le siège passager et dont le haut-parleur était activé.

_\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? lui demanda pour la énième fois sa meilleure amie._

\- Octavia, je ne serais pas sur cette route en pleine nuit si je n'étais pas certaine de ma décision, lança-t-elle en donnant un rapide coup d'œil à la sombre forêt qui l'entourait.

_\- Mais c'est si précipité !_

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas continuer à le voir tous les jours…

Son cœur brisé se rappela douloureusement à elle alors qu'une image bien précise de son ex-fiancé s'imposa à son esprit. Inconsciemment, elle serra le volant, ses doigts blanchissant sous la pression.

_\- D'accord, mais tu ne penses pas que mettre une montagne entre vous est un peu radical ?_

\- Mont Weather est à peine plus haut qu'une colline, dévia-t-elle du véritable sujet.

_\- Clarke, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, fuir n'est pas la solution._

\- Je ne fuis pas, je pars pour mieux redémarrer…

_\- Mieux redémarrer ? Clarke, tu plantes une carrière de chirurgienne pour devenir médecin dans un trou perdu !_

Clarke se dandina sur son siège, les mots de son amie atteignant les regrets qu'elle tentait de nier. Jusqu'à sa subite démission, une brillante carrière s'ouvrait devant elle et son travail à l'hôpital était la seule chose qui lui avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau alors que sa vie s'écroulait. Alors oui, abandonner sa carrière de chirurgienne pour être simple médecin était difficile mais pas autant que de supporter la vue de son ex-fiancé qui semblait très bien supporter leur rupture. Pour son plus grand malheur, ils travaillaient ensemble et tandis qu'elle luttait chaque jour avec les conséquences de leur rupture, ce dernier semblait très bien vivre sa vie de célibataire en courant après toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, la colère enrobant son cœur douloureux.

\- En ce qui me concerne, ce nouveau départ me parait une…

Mais elle fut coupée par un bruit provenant du moteur.

\- Non ! Non, non, non, pas ça ! cria Clarke alors que la voiture commença à être prise par des soubresauts.

_\- Clarke ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'inquiéta son amie._

\- La voiture est en train de me lâcher ! répondit-elle alors que de la fumée s'échappait maintenant du capot et que le véhicule commença à ralentir.

_\- En même temps fallait si attendre, cette voiture est une épave !_

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma voiture ! Contra vivement Clarke, défendant sa vieille Mini rouge qui pourrait participer aux plus grands salons de voiture vintage.

Le véhicule commença à violemment trembler sous les toussotements du moteur alors elle le gara tant bien que mal sur le bas côté.

\- _Très bien mais… sortir… réparer…._ entendit-elle difficilement son amie à travers des grésillements de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à ce que la ligne se taise complètement.

\- Octavia ? S'inquiéta Clarke. O' ? O', tu m'entends ?

Elle attrapa son téléphone et constata l'absence de réseau.

\- Manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-elle presque d'agonie.

Elle passa une main dans ses boucles blondes pour se reprendre et observa les alentours. Constatant rapidement qu'il n'y avait que la forêt à perte de vue, pas une lumière qui pourrait lui indiquer une quelconque habitation.

\- Je suis seule sur une route au milieu des bois et en pleine nuit, y a vraiment pas de quoi paniquer, se dit-elle, vraiment aucune raison de paniquer, se répéta-t-elle avant de se décider à sortir de la voiture.

Une fois dehors, le manteau froid de la nuit l'enveloppa, elle se frotta machinalement les bras pour se réchauffer puis elle rejoignit l'avant de la voiture. Elle se retrouva face à la forêt et elle eut la soudaine sensation d'être observée. Elle fixa les bois quelques secondes puis n'y voyant rien, elle secoua la tête, se disant que son imagination lui jouait déjà des tours. Clarke ouvrit donc le capot d'où une imposante fumée s'échappa. Elle toussa plusieurs fois puis chassant la vapeur, elle se pencha sur le moteur. Bien évidemment, n'y connaissant rien, elle resta pantoise, ne voyant pas d'où pouvait provenir la panne. Elle cherchait dans un espoir vain depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle eut à nouveau cette désagréable sensation d'être observée. Cependant, elle ne se retourna pas, le mettant toujours sur son imagination, mais la sensation s'intensifia jusqu'à lui provoquer des frissons. C'est alors qu'un craquement résonna à travers la nuit noire. Clarke se redressa vivement, se tournant instinctivement vers la forêt. Un silence pesant et dérangeant affola tout ses sens alors qu'elle ne voyait rien.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle stupidement à la nuée d'arbres mais seul le silence lui répondit, ressaisis-toi Griffin, se sermonna-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Elle se tournait à nouveau vers le moteur lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Une masse sombre bougeant imperceptiblement entre les arbres. Cette fois, elle n'eut plus aucun doute, elle n'était pas seule et lorsqu'elle commença à reculer, la silhouette se rapprocha et elle jura apercevoir deux yeux luisants. C'est alors que reculant davantage, elle percuta quelque chose derrière elle. Dans un battement de cœur en suspend, elle se retourna de terreur, étouffant tout juste un cri avant de réaliser qu'une jeune femme se tenait devant elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda l'inconnue au visage impassible.

Clarke regarda vers la forêt mais il n'y avait plus rien alors elle se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme. A la lumière des phares, elle put constater qu'elle avait à peu près son âge, avait une longue chevelure brune coiffée en queue de cheval et des yeux d'un vert forêt qui lui inspirèrent confiance dès qu'elle les croisa.

\- Oui… oui… répondit-elle enfin… je suis tombée en panne et j'ai… j'ai cru voir quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les bois… mais ça devait être mon imagination.

La jeune femme la dépassa tout en fixant la forêt, cherchant à voir ce qu'elle avait vu. Clarke en profita pour l'observer un peu plus. Elle portait un jean marquant ses jambes fuselées et une chemise à carreaux dépassait de sa chaude et lourde veste typique de la région.

\- C'était peut-être un loup, lui dit-elle après quelques secondes d'observation silencieuse, il y en a beaucoup dans la région.

\- Alors c'était un très gros loup, s'amusa Clarke qui se sentait quelque peu stupide et qui pensait sérieusement que son imagination venait de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

\- Ils sont plutôt gros dans la région, répondit toujours très sérieusement l'inconnue et ce qui ne la rassura guère.

Puis la brune se dirigea vers le moteur encore fumant qu'elle observa rapidement.

\- J'ai bien peur que votre voiture soit morte, annonça-t-elle en fermant le capot.

\- Géniale, grogna Clarke.

\- Vous alliez où comme ça ? S'enquit l'inconnue.

\- A Ton DC.

\- Vous êtes le nouveau médecin ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Comment vous… ? S'étonna Clarke.

\- C'est une petite ville, rare sont les visiteurs et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle habitante fait le bonheur des commérages, répondit-elle platement.

\- Clarke Griffin, nouveau médecin de Ton DC, se présenta-t-elle après une légère hésitation face à sa froideur et lui tendant la main.

La brune baissa les yeux sur sa main tendue et pendant un instant, elle fut convaincue qu'elle allait superbement l'ignorer.

\- Lexa Woods, saisit-elle finalement sa main.

Sa main encore chaude rencontra la sienne refroidit par le froid et Clarke se perdit dans les iris verts de la jeune femme, une fraction de seconde devenant une éternité. C'est alors qu'un cri traversa la nuit, les faisant toutes deux sursauter et se séparer.

\- Manquait plus que ça, grogna Clarke en repérant le corbeau qui venait de leur faire peur et qui les observait tranquillement installé juste au-dessus d'elle.

Elle bloqua sur l'oiseau qui était le dernier ingrédient à cette scène d'horreur qui semblait vouloir se jouer d'elle, d'autant plus lorsqu'il semblait les analyser avec le plus grand intérêt, la faisant presque frissonner.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour votre voiture mais je peux vous emmener à Ton DC et notre garagiste viendra y jeter un œil demain, l'informa la brune imperturbable qui ignora l'oiseau.

\- M'emmener ? Mais comment ? demanda bêtement Clarke, ce qui sembla amuser la jeune femme, lui décrochant un fantôme de sourire qu'elle vit briller dans ses yeux.

\- Avec mon pick-up, répondit-elle tout de même, vous pensiez que j'étais sortie de nulle part ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment en lui indiquant son véhicule garé juste derrière sa défunte voiture.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr… se sentit-elle bête, bien que plus à l'aise face au léger réchauffement de la brune.

\- Allez venez, l'invita-t-elle à la suivre non sans un dernier regard vers la forêt, au contraire de Clarke qui n'était toujours pas rassurée alors elle lui emboita rapidement le pas, souhaitant s'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

Marchant jusqu'au pick-up, Clarke remarqua alors que Lexa boitait. Elle semblait avoir un problème à sa jambe droite mais malgré sa curiosité de médecin, elle se garda bien de poser la moindre question. Elle monta donc silencieusement dans le pick-up que Lexa démarra rapidement, reprenant la route pour Ton DC…

* * *

Elles roulaient depuis quelques minutes dans un silence total et oppressant lorsque Clarke réalisa subitement quelque chose.

\- Quelle idiote ! J'ai laissé ma valise dans la voiture ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Vous en faite pas, le seul gang ici est celui des ratons laveurs, vos affaires ne craignent rien, se moqua gentiment la brune tout en ne lâchant pas la route des yeux.

Clarke secoua la tête, amusée par sa propre étourderie ainsi que par la boutade de la brune. Le silence s'installa à nouveau mais cette fois, au lieu d'observer le paysage de la nuit, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil curieux sur la jeune femme.

\- Où est-ce que je dois vous déposer ? Brisa-t-elle soudainement le silence.

\- Pardon ? Sortit Clarke de sa contemplation.

\- Vous logez où ? précisa-t-elle.

\- Oh… je… je n'ai pas de logement, mon départ à plutôt été précipité et du peu que j'ai cherché, il n'y a rien de libre.

\- On est plutôt sédentaire, lui répondit Lexa alors qu'elles dépassaient le vieux panneau décrépit « Bienvenue à Ton DC ».

La petite ville apparut ensuite bien vite, elles roulèrent dans l'artère principale où différents commerces s'alignaient et Clarke ressentit immédiatement l'ambiance particulière de la bourgade. Avec ses bâtiments pour la plupart en bois ou bien ornée de boiserie, la ville semblait hors du temps et les lampadaires perçant la nuit noire dégageaient un sentiment étrange, à la fois apaisant mais dérangeant. Elles roulèrent encore dans quelques rues puis Lexa entra dans une cour jonchée de gravier et arrêta le véhicule devant un grand chalet de bois qui n'était autre qu'une auberge.

\- Vous devriez pouvoir trouver une chambre ici, lui dit Lexa avant de quitter le pick-up.

Rapidement imitée par Clarke qui la suivit alors qu'elle filait d'un pas empressé vers le chalet, elle s'assura d'un regard qu'elle la suivait avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur. La blonde entra de peu derrière la brune. Clarke fut immédiatement assaillie par la chaleur du lieu, que ce soit par sa décoration ou bien celle du feu de cheminée. Grimaçant toute fois aux quelques trophées de chasse ornant les murs tandis qu'un tintement se fit entendre, Lexa venant d'appuyer sur la sonnette du comptoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte à l'arrière de l'accueil s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une femme à la peau sombre, au regard sévère et venant visiblement d'être réveillée.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison jeune fille, apostropha-t-elle Lexa qui en retour esquissa un sourire plein de désinvolture.

Un sourire inattendu que Clarke trouva terriblement craquant alors que la propriétaire des lieux leva les yeux au ciel face à son insolence.

\- Une cliente pour toi, se contenta de répondre la brune.

Ce qui piqua immédiatement la curiosité de l'aubergiste qui planta son regard sur Clarke, l'examinant soigneusement.

\- Une nouvelle en ville ? S'étonna-t-elle en retournant son regard sur Lexa qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Clarke Griffin, se présenta-t-elle pour leur rappeler sa présence, je suis la nouvelle médecin et j'aurais besoin d'une chambre.

\- Indra, se présenta sobrement la propriétaire des lieux avant de se tourner vers les clés des chambres.

\- Je vais vous laisser, annonça Lexa avant de la saluer solennellement en la dépassant… Dr. Griffin.

\- Merci pour votre aide, l'arrêta-t-elle avant d'ajouter, et vous pouvez m'appeler Clarke.

\- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, éclipsa-t-elle ses remerciements, vous aurez votre voiture au garage demain matin, bonne nuit Dr. Griffin.

Puis elle quitta l'auberge et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se sentir troublée par cette froide distance qu'elle imposait. Une froideur qui avait fondu comme neige face à l'aubergiste et qui s'était aussitôt relevée pour elle. Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Vous en faites pas, Lexa est comme ça avec tout le monde, la rassura Indra tout en lui tendant une clé, voici votre chambre.

-Merci, dit-elle tout en la prenant et s'éloignant dans la direction qu'elle lui indiqua.

\- Bienvenue à Ton DC, lança la propriétaire tout en la regardant disparaitre dans le couloir.

* * *

La chambre était simple, un lit, un petit bureau, une petite salle de bain… simple mais chaleureuse et reposante. Clarke retira sa veste qu'elle posa sur une chaise puis elle chercha son téléphone dans ses poches mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle l'avait aussi oublié dans la voiture.

\- C'est pas vrai… souffla-t-elle de fatigue tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il fallait qu'elle appelle son amie dès que possible, surement y avait-il un téléphone à l'accueil mais elle était trop fatiguée pour vouloir se relever alors elle repoussa ce besoin à plus tard. Octavia la sermonnerait comme jamais de l'avoir laissé s'inquiéter mais Clarke était bien loin de s'en préoccuper. Songeuse, elle se releva et approcha de la petite fenêtre pour en écarter le rideau. Malgré la brume, elle avait une vue complète sur la ville. Devant elle, s'étendait une toute nouvelle vie, une nouvelle aventure dont elle ignorait tout mais qu'elle était prête à découvrir. Et elle avait la sensation que cette petite ville lui réservait son lot de surprise car il faut dire que son arrivée avait été des plus mouvementée, entre sa voiture en panne, ce loup et cette Lexa.

A cette pensée, elle ne put éviter de songer à ce beau regard vert, bien que rapidement entaché par la froideur dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard. Elle soupira, espérant que tous les habitants ne soient pas comme elle car pour elle qui s'ouvrait facilement aux autres, ce serait un gros problème. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre, sans apercevoir l'unique corbeau perché sur un lampadaire et qui s'envola lorsqu'elle disparut. Elle retourna s'allonger sur le lit et la fatigue se fit rapidement sentir, ses paupières devenant lourde et sa respiration se calmant. Après tout, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, tout comme ces dernières semaines. Emotionnellement parlant, elle était à bout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait tout plaqué pour recommencer. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et le sommeil l'emporta…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Clarke referma la porte de l'auberge avant d'avancer sur le perron tout en se frottant les mains, s'adaptant lentement à la fraicheur matinale. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux et s'engagea dans la petite cour de gravier, les gravillons craquant sous ses pas. Elle avait été réveillée par Indra frappant à sa porte pour l'informer que sa voiture avait été remorquée et était en train d'être examinée au garage. Pressée par le temps avant sa prise de poste au cabinet médical, elle n'avait pas déjeuné et s'engageait maintenant d'un pas rapide sur l'artère principale. Une légère brume planait sur les rues encore calmes, où seuls quelques habitants déambulaient. Sous ses yeux, elle voyait Ton DC lentement s'éveiller, les petits commerces se préparant pour la journée à venir.

Malgré son empressement, Clarke laissait vaquer son regard sur les lieux, découvrant avec engouement son nouveau chez soi. La ville n'était pas jeune et cela s'en ressentait au travers de l'architecture plutôt rustique et abîmée par le temps. La peinture se craquelait, des imperfections telles que volets de travers ou enseignes à demi éteintes se glissaient dans le paysage. Située entre la forêt et l'océan, la ville vivait essentiellement du travail des bucherons et de la pêche. Si elle ne pouvait sentir l'agréable odeur des pins, Clarke ressentait parfaitement l'humidité de l'océan et son odeur iodée parfumant l'atmosphère. Si Ton DC était une petite ville méconnue de tous, elle grandissait tout de même et était pourvue d'un bon nombre de petits commerces et services utiles à ses habitants. Au travers de sa marche, Clarke avait pu repérer une pharmacie qui lui serait bien utile et dont elle devrait rapidement rencontrer les propriétaires, elle avait également aperçu une petite épicerie, une bibliothèque et une école… Ton DC n'était pas Arkadia mais Clarke était convaincue qu'elle pourrait s'y faire sa place et pourquoi pas un jour pouvoir l'appeler sa maison. Mais en attendant ce jour, elle devait d'abord récupérer sa voiture et le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Clarke suivit les indications d'Indra et trouva facilement le garage situé en bordure de la ville. Le garage n'était autre qu'un grand hangar en tôle rouillée. Devant, plusieurs voitures en l'état d'épaves s'agglutinaient sur un parking en terre battue. L'enseigne dépeinte où se lisait difficilement « Garage Reyes » trônait au-dessus de la grande double-porte et était le point d'orgue à ce décor n'inspirant guère confiance envers les compétences des propriétaires. C'est avec une légère angoisse que Clarke continua son chemin vers l'entrée des lieux. Des bruits mécaniques, métal contre métal provenant de l'intérieur vinrent rapidement accompagner sa marche. Elle entra et si l'extérieur était déjà inquiétant, ce n'étaient pas les plans de travail inondés d'outils rouillés et les piles de pièces détachées éparpillées un peu partout qui la rassurèrent. Elle s'avança, de plus en plus assourdie par les bruits de métal, contournant plusieurs voitures en attente de réparations.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?! lança-t-elle à l'aveuglette et s'avançant jusqu'au centre du garage.

Un bruit sourd suivit d'une peuplade d'injures lui répondirent puis elle entendit un roulement et une jeune femme couverte de cambouis se releva de derrière une voiture, qui n'était autre que la sienne, tout en se tenant douloureusement la tête.

\- Bon sang ce que ça fait mal ! Continua-t-elle de vociférer. Vous ne pouvez pas faire plus de bruit en entrant, histoire de ne pas prendre les gens par surprise ! L'attaqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Désolée, je… recula-t-elle d'un pas sous le regard de braise de la Latina.

\- Ouais, ouais peu importe, l'arrêta la grande brune tout en faisant le tour du véhicule en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide d'un chiffon. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Oh… je… je viens récupérer ma voiture, Lexa m'a dit…

\- Vous êtes le Doc' ? Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle subitement avant de se présenter dans un sourire : Je suis Raven.

\- Enchantée Raven, je suis Clarke, se présenta-t-elle à son tour et soudainement plus à l'aise. Alors qu'en est-il de ma voiture ?

La mécano grimaça, visiblement embêtée par la réponse qu'elle allait devoir lui donner.

\- Désolée, Doc' mais votre voiture est fichue.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Dites-moi que vous plaisantez ? Paniqua Clarke qui tenait vraiment à sa voiture avec laquelle, elle avait fait les quatre cents coups et dont elle n'était pas prête à se séparer, premier véhicule oblige.

\- Je ne plaisante jamais sur le sort de mes patientes, Doc', répondit-elle très sérieusement, et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous en aviez besoin pour quitter la ville… ajouta-t-elle tout en jetant son chiffon sur le capot d'une voiture.

\- Peut-être bien que si, vu comment commencent les choses, d'abord ma voiture qui tombe en panne, pas de réseau, ensuite ce loup qui manque de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque et enfin j'apprends que ma voiture est morte ! On fait mieux comme arrivée.

Raven rit sans retenue, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui valoir un regard noir de la part de la blonde.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un verre, Doc', se reprit la mécano tout en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans le fond du hangar, où caché à la vue des visiteurs, un canapé, une table basse et un petit frigo avaient été installés.

Raven sortit deux bières fraiches puis en offrit une à Clarke avant de l'inviter à s'assoir. Ce qu'elle fit pendant qu'elle s'appuyait contre le frigo, lui faisant ainsi face. Elles restèrent silencieuses, chacune buvant une gorgée de leur boisson.

\- Vous savez notre petite ville est pas si mal, elle est très calme et… et… et calme, répéta-t-elle visiblement à court d'argument, ce qui amusa Clarke… enfin hormis les vendredi soir au bar qui vous donneront du boulot entre mal de crâne et sutures, pointa-t-elle de sa bouteille.

\- Je vois, s'amusa un peu moins la blonde avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Oh et il y a nos loups, s'enthousiasma-t-elle alors que Clarke perdit tout amusement au souvenir de la veille.

\- Il y en a vraiment ?

\- Oh oui, confirma-t-elle toujours enthousiaste. Et depuis quelques années, ils s'approchent de plus en plus de la ville.

\- Vous voulez dire que sans l'arrivée de Lexa, j'aurais terminé en repas pour loup ? Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Si ça avait été le cas, vous ne seriez pas là et même si Lexa peut faire peur, je doute qu'elle fasse fuir un loup, rit-elle avant de boire.

\- Donc il n'y a pas de risque d'attaque sur les habitants ? S'enquit-elle rassurée.

Sauf que Raven arrêta sa bouteille au bord de ses lèvres, fronçant les sourcils à sa question.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant pour votre prédécesseur ?

\- Non, j'ai juste répondu à l'annonce… qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- Et bien, il a été retrouvé mort dans les bois, attaqué par un loup.

\- Oh…

Il y eut un sérieux silence, Clarke impactant la réponse avant de reprendre :

\- Et que fait la ville pour lutter contre eux ?

\- Ils se plaignent et donnent le sale boulot à Lexa.

\- Lexa ?

\- C'est notre garde-forestière, c'est elle qui gère la protection de la ville contre les loups mais elle se fatigue pour rien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Parce qu'ils finiront par partir d'eux-mêmes. Chaque année à la même période, ils reviennent à Ton DC et encore plus téméraire mais ils chassent jusqu'à la lune rouge puis ils disparaissent à nouveau.

\- La lune rouge ? répéta-t-elle amusée.

\- Ou bien la « lune de sang » selon la légende… commença-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, dans un murmure presque intime… il se raconte que les premiers habitants de la région vivaient en harmonie avec les loups, un respect mutuel et naturel, jusqu'au jour où les hommes évoluèrent, cherchant toujours plus, voulant toujours plus, et Ton DC naquit… c'est alors que les hommes trahirent les loups, d'abord en détruisant leur habitat naturel puis en les chassant… vint le temps où le dernier des loups, le chef de meute, acculé, affronta le leader des hommes. Autrefois amis, maintenant ennemis le combat fut rude, le loup perdit mais dans un dernier élan de rage, il mordit l'homme, le…

\- Bordel Reyes, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, la coupa-t-on brutalement.

Clarke et Raven se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour découvrir Lexa, les bras croisés et un regard réprobateur sur la mécano.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas Dr. Griffin, ce ne sont que des sornettes pour les touristes, nos loups sont on ne peut plus normaux, s'adressa-t-elle à elle toujours sur le même ton détaché et distant.

\- Des sornettes ? S'offusqua Raven. Woods t'as grandi ici, comment tu peux ne pas y croire ?

\- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas aussi toquée que toi ? répondit-elle en un sourcil levé plein de défi et dans une attitude en totale opposition avec celle qu'elle avait envers Clarke.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi la bizarro du village ! lui lança-t-elle en la poussant à l'épaule.

\- T'en es certaine ? Retourna-t-elle tout en pointant du doigt le hangar. Tu te terres au milieu de ta ferraille et tu ne parles que de ces foutues légendes.

Raven voulait lui répondre mais elle regarda plusieurs fois le hangar avant de se raviser, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une moue boudeuse.

\- Seulement à cette période… bougonna-t-elle.

\- Hermmm… se racla la gorge Clarke pour leur rappeler sa présence, bien qu'elle ait eu plaisir à les voir interagir, leur amitié et leur complicité étant plus qu'évidente.

\- Oh… oui… pardon Doc'… s'excusa Raven.

\- Ce n'est rien… je dois y aller de toute manière. Il est temps que j'ouvre le cabinet médical.

Clarke déposa sa bière vide sur la table basse puis elle se leva du canapé, dépassant les deux jeunes femmes pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

\- Dr. Griffin, la salua Lexa toujours sur ce même ton froid.

\- Miss. Woods, lui retourna Clarke, un éclat de défi dans les yeux avant de s'adresser à la mécano, Bonne journée Raven, vous me tenez au courant des dispositions pour ma voiture.

\- Bien sûr, Doc'.

Et avec ça Clarke s'en alla, les laissant seules dans un silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent la double porte, signe qu'elle était sortie.

\- Tu pourrais être plus accueillante, reprocha immédiatement Raven à Lexa, c'est pas sa faute si elle reprend le poste du vieux Nyko.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je m'arrête à ça ? S'offusqua-t-elle légèrement. Je suis juste pas comme toi, je ne fait pas confiance au premier venu alors excuse-moi de ne pas lui ouvrir grand les bras.

\- Non, c'est vrai, tu vas juste directement baisser ton pantalon, retourna-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Raven ! S'insurgea la brune en lui jetant un regard assassin.

\- Bah quoi c'est vrai, rit-elle de plus belle.

Lexa se contenta de grogner son agacement alors que Raven ridiculisait un moment qu'elle redoutait car elle allait bien devoir « baisser son pantalon », pour reprendre ses termes, devant la médecin puisqu'elle avait besoin de lui montrer sa jambe. Une chose qu'elle détestait faire et que le vieux Nyko, son médecin depuis toujours avait eu dû mal à lui faire ainsi exposer sa blessure. Sa première auscultation avec la médecin serait donc une épreuve pour elle et malheureusement plus proche qu'elle ne le voudrait…

* * *

Au carrefour de l'artère principale, Clarke faisait face à son nouveau lieu de travail. Petit bâtiment jauni par le temps et coincée entre deux bâtiments légèrement plus grands. Elle en ouvrit rapidement la porte, curieuse de découvrir les lieux. Elle se retrouva face à un long couloir froid et sombre. Le cabinet se situait au rez-de-chaussée tandis que le second étage était occupé par les bureaux d'une petite entreprise. Elle entra un peu plus et trouva rapidement sur sa droite, la petite salle d'attente où plusieurs chaises étaient disposées ainsi qu'une petite table sur laquelle reposait des magazines datant de plusieurs années. Elle nota _« rendre plus accueillante la salle d'attente »_ sur sa liste mentale de choses à faire puis elle continua. Quasiment en face de la précédente pièce, se situait une autre porte, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit des toilettes. Elle s'en détourna rapidement pour rejoindre la porte du fond et trouva avec joie la salle d'auscultation. Elle était basique, comportant l'essentielle.

Clarke la délaissa également rapidement pour s'intéresser à une porte sur le côté gauche de la pièce. Elle entra et tomba dans un petit bureau. Elle y trouva la seule fenêtre des lieux qui conférait une lumière presque aveuglante en comparaison des autres pièces. Son regard vaqua rapidement sur les livres de la bibliothèque puis elle s'approcha du bureau. Sur ce dernier reposait plusieurs papiers signé du précédent médecin, un certain Docteur Nyko qui était malheureusement décédé, d'où sa présence aujourd'hui. Comme elle venait de l'apprendre par Raven, sa disparition malheureuse avait été soudaine, comme le confirmait les dossiers encore ouverts sur le bureau, comme s'il allait revenir le lendemain pour s'en occuper. Clarke les referma puis les rangea sur le coin du bureau. Son regard tomba sur un cadre photo, elle le prit dans ses mains et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à la vue d'un homme à la barbe brune entouré d'une ribambelle d'enfants. La photo était prise dans ce qui semblait être la cour d'une école. L'homme, ballon au pied, sourire aux lèvres, semblait fêter une victoire alors qu'il portait au-dessus de sa tête une petite fille au regard vert qu'elle reconnut entre mille. Elle reposa délicatement la photo, souvenir d'un homme visiblement aimé par les enfants de la ville et songea qu'elle allait devoir le remplacer dans ses responsabilités tout en se montrant à la hauteur de l'inévitable comparaison qu'allait faire ses patients.

Clarke songea soudainement à ses propres patients, à ceux qu'elle avait abandonnés derrière elle. Elle savait qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains, que son remplaçant serait à la hauteur mais elle s'en voulait de les lâcher après parfois plusieurs mois de suivi mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était partir ou laisser la douleur la détruire. Ce nouveau départ, lui permettrait de tourner la page, du moins l'espérait-elle. Toutefois, elle n'attendait pas grand-chose de cette nouvelle vie, elle souhaitait juste ne plus souffrir, oublier, laisser son cœur se remettre et juste faire son travail. Travail qu'elle allait devoir commencer alors que l'aiguille de l'horloge se rapprochait de l'heure d'ouverture du cabinet. Dans un soubresaut, Clarke accéléra son installation en allant préparer la salle d'auscultation pour les premiers patients…

* * *

Pour une première journée, elle avait été chargée, Clarke était épuisée. Après un mois sans médecin puisque personne ne voulait de ce poste situé dans un « trou perdu » pour reprendre les termes d'Octavia, autant dire qu'elle était vue comme le messie et que tout Ton DC semblait s'être précipité à sa porte. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle sortit de consultation avec son dernier patient, du moins il était le dernier lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher en salle d'attente mais après l'avoir raccompagné et repassant devant la petite pièce, elle discerna une silhouette. Clarke se tourna alors vers l'entrée de la salle d'attente et découvrit avec surprise, Lexa assise sur l'une des chaises.

\- Miss. Woods, que puis-je pour vous ? L'accueillit-elle poliment, en essayant de ne pas prendre personnellement sa froide attitude.

\- Je vous rapporte votre valise, répondit-elle tout en se levant et tirant le bagage qu'elle n'avait pas vu devant elle.

\- Oh, merci, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je l'avais encore oubliée, dit-elle en attrapant la valise pour aller la déposer dans le couloir, près de la porte pour ne pas l'oublier en partant. Bon… et bien, j'allais fermer alors… commença-t-elle maladroitement en se tournant vers la brune qui l'avait suivi dans le couloir.

\- En faite, la coupa-t-elle, je venais pour une consultation… je dois renouveler mon ordonnance pour ma jambe, ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, allons-y, l'invita-t-elle à la suivre dans la salle d'auscultation.

Clarke la laissa entrer puis elle ferma la porte derrière elles. L'intimité dont elle avait pourtant l'habitude avec ses patients, la rendit soudainement mal à l'aise, pourtant elle n'en montra rien et se cacha derrière son professionnalisme.

\- Il faut que je regarde votre jambe alors si vous voulez bien enlever votre pantalon et vous installer.

Lexa se contenta d'acquiescer mais Clarke remarqua parfaitement son mal-être alors elle décida de lui laisser de l'espace.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, s'excusa-t-elle avant de disparaitre derrière la porte de son bureau.

En cet instant, Lexa se faisait violence, elle n'aimait pas parler de sa blessure et encore moins la montrer. Seul Niko qui l'avait vu grandir et qui malheureusement les avait quitté, avait pu la voir. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu le choix au vu des soins nécessaires mais elle lui faisait confiance depuis toujours. C'est maintenant Clarke qui le remplaçait et bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas le choix, elle répugnait à la lui montrer. Pourtant, elle obéit, retirant son pantalon avant de s'allonger sur la table d'auscultation. Elle se sentait vulnérable et elle détestait ça. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement puis Clarke revint vers elle.

\- Très bien, voyons voir ça…

Les yeux de Clarke auraient pu glisser sur les jambes nues de la brune, se délectant de ses muscles fermes et de ses courbes exquises mais ils furent immédiatement inquiétés et capturés par l'imposante cicatrice qui ornait son mollet.

\- Que vous est-il arrivée ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la blessure dont elle relevait tous les aspects, comme ces étranges marques ressemblant à une morsure.

\- Un loup m'a attaqué il y a un an… répondit Lexa en fixant le plafond… la morsure m'a arraché une partie du muscle et légèrement endommagée le tendon…

La médecin resta quelques secondes silencieuse, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en prenant mentalement note de cette information.

\- Je peux ? demanda Clarke en approchant sa main de la blessure.

Lexa baissa les yeux sur elle puis après une légère hésitation, elle acquiesça, reportant son regard sur le plafond. La brune inspira profondément, tentant de se contrôler alors qu'être touchée par une étrangère lui demandait beaucoup de confiance et de contrôle. De son côté, Clarke la sentit se tendre d'anxiété avant qu'elle ne la touche alors ce fut prudemment et délicatement qu'elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la blessure. Malgré les séquelles de la morsure, sa peau restait douce et alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur son travail, elle ne put empêcher son corps de réagir, un désir déplacé s'éveillant. Elle releva machinalement le regard pour tenter de se reprendre et rencontra le regard de la brune. Les Saphirs et les Emeraudes s'accrochèrent une fraction de seconde puis Lexa se redressa brusquement, éloignant ses jambes de son touché en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table.

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il fallait ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

\- Oui… oui, c'est bon, je vais renouveler votre ordonnance… je vous laisse vous rhabiller.

Clarke s'esquiva ensuite dans son bureau. Lexa descendit de la table, attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila rapidement comme si le vêtement allait la protéger de cette vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait. De son côté, la médecin remplit les papiers nécessaires puis elle fit d'une pierre deux coups en rassemblant ses affaires pour rentrer à l'auberge. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle d'auscultation, papiers et sacs en mains, elle trouva Lexa près de la porte, prête à partir.

\- Tenez…

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle dans un sourire timide en prenant les papiers.

Elle lui rendit son sourire tout en ouvrant la porte et l'invitant à s'engager dans le couloir. Elles marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la sortie, où Clarke attrapa sa valise avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- N'hésitez pas à passer si vous avez le moindre problème ou bien si vous avez mal, nous pouvons toujours revoir vos prescriptions, lui indiqua-t-elle tout en la laissant quitter le bâtiment.

\- Oui, merci… répondit la brune tandis que Clarke fermait à clé le cabinet.

Lorsque la blonde eut fini, elle se retrouva face à la brune et un silence gênant s'immisça entre elles. Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer maladroitement sur le trottoir, comme si quelque chose de plus devait être dit ou fait. Quelques secondes, où Clarke se perdit à nouveau dans sa douce forêt d'émeraude, mais une fois la lisière passée, une tristesse infinie se révéla à elle…

\- Bonne soirée, Dr. Griffin, mit fin au silence la douce voix de la brune.

\- A vous aussi, Miss. Woods, retourna-t-elle en la regardant reculer de quelques pas puis se détourner.

Décidément il y avait quelque chose avec cette fille, songea Clarke. Bon, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes mais il y avait autre chose, un certain mystère l'entourait et la curiosité de Clarke souhaitait des réponses… Clarke soupira lourdement avant d'attraper sa valise et prendre le chemin de l'auberge. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle eut un désagréable frisson, pourtant pour une journée d'automne il n'avait pas fait aussi froid que ça mais elle resserra tout de même sa veste. Seulement quelque pas plus loin, elle sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser, l'horrible sensation d'être observée la pénétrant alors elle fit brusquement volte-face et ne vit qu'un corbeau s'envoler dans la nuit, le sentiment d'être épiée s'envolant avec lui. C'est peu rassurée et lançant des regards autour d'elle qu'elle reprit sa marche…

* * *

Bien que la nuit soit tombée, le Grounder, petit bar de la ville, tout de bois et à l'ambiance tamisé était encore relativement vide et Lexa profitait de ce calme, assise au comptoir avec un verre dans les mains. Après sa visite chez le médecin, elle avait eu besoin de décompresser. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas montrer sa blessure mais elle devait admettre que si elle n'avait pas eu confiance en la blonde, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé la toucher et quelque part c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur… Lexa vida son verre, laissant l'ambre la brûler et l'apaiser et lorsqu'elle le reposa, une personne se hissa sur le tabouret à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle durement en continuant de regarder en face d'elle.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, la salua sarcastiquement la nouvelle venue en faisant signe à Niylah, propriétaire des lieux, de leur resservir un verre.

Lexa daigna enfin la regarder, rencontrant les yeux amandes de la grande blonde tandis que deux verres glissèrent devant elles.

\- Anya, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-elle avec contrariété.

La concernée esquissa un sourire malin avant de boire une gorgée de son verre, sachant que Lexa était maintenant prête à l'écouter.

\- J'ai vu le nouveau médecin… jolie morceau… ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire carnassier avant d'observer la réaction de la brune qui s'était immédiatement tendue.

Lexa ne répondit rien, sachant reconnaitre une provocation, et se contenta de l'ignorer en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Je t'ai vu avec elle… déclara-t-elle très sérieusement, presque sombrement, et n'ayant pas besoin d'en dire plus.

La brune claqua presque son verre sur le bar avant de se lever.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle finalement en jetant un billet sur le comptoir avant de se détourner et d'emprunter la sortie.

Une fois dehors, elle n'alla pas bien loin qu'Anya sortit à son tour, la rattrapant alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la ruelle passant derrière le bar.

\- Je te connais par cœur, je sais ce que j'ai vu et ça finira par se savoir, tu…

Elle fut soudainement brutalement plaquée contre le mur de brique, une puissante poigne l'ayant saisit par le col de sa veste en cuir et un regard braqué sur elle, un regard où elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir une telle lueur.

\- Tu n'as rien vu, il n'y a rien… grogna Lexa, menaçante.

\- S'il n'y avait rien, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça, la défia Anya.

Lexa se rendit compte de son état, cette colère, cette rage qui pulsait dans ses veines puis la relâchant immédiatement, elle reprit le contrôle, reculant de quelques pas.

\- Tu sais ce qui va arriver si elles l'apprennent, ajouta la grande blonde en réajustant sa veste.

\- C'est une menace ? Avança d'un pas Lexa.

Anya eut alors un rire sans joie.

\- Un avertissement…, en souvenir de notre amitié, précisa-t-elle avant de la dépasser non sans un coup d'épaule.

Elle disparut ensuite dans la nuit, la laissant seule dans la ruelle. Lexa ferma les yeux, ne sachant que trop bien de quoi elle parlait. Anya l'avait vu mais elle, elle l'avait ressenti au plus profond de son être et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule fin. Le hurlement d'un loup, à la fois magnifique et dangereux, s'éleva dans la nuit noire. Lexa l'écouta s'élever et s'éteindre dans l'obscurité puis elle s'y engouffra à son tour, convaincue de ce qu'elle devait faire… rester loin de Clarke Griffin.

* * *

Au même moment, Clarke rentrait dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Elle hissa sa valise sur son lit et l'ouvrit sans attendre, commençant à sortir ses vêtements pour les ranger dans le placard. Etant donné qu'elle était à Ton DC pour un bon moment, autant immédiatement investir les lieux et en faire sa maison. Ainsi, elle prit son temps, dépliant et repliant correctement chaque vêtement pour l'adapter à la place des étagères. Une tâche qui eut également le mérité de l'apaiser après cette journée de travail épuisante. Concentrée, elle se laissa surprendre par la petite boite de bois qui apparut lorsqu'elle retira un pull de sa valise. Se figeant, elle déposa le vêtement sur le lit puis s'empara délicatement de la boite avant de faire glisser ses doigts dessus. Elle ferma les yeux dans un soupir mais les rouvrit immédiatement au hurlement d'un loup qui s'éleva dans la nuit. Elle déposa un nouveau regard sur la petite boite, teinté de mélancolie, puis elle entreprit de la dissimuler sous une pile de vêtement en bas du placard. Elle reprit ensuite sa tâche, terminant de vider sa valise et terminant officiellement son installation à Ton DC…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Voili, voilou pour cette petite mise en place ! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce début !**

**Pour le rythme de publication, je pars pour l'instant sur un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Rythme qui pourra être allongé en fonction de mon avancement. ;)**

**En attendant vous pouvez aller lire l'Heritage de Kouan pour ceux qui auraient malheureusement rater cette petite merveille et lâchez-vous sur les review, faut nous la motiver pour le prochain chapitre ! Sinon elle nous l'écrira jamais ! :p **

**Prochain chapitre : Des rencontres... des dangers... Bienvenue à Ton DC...**


	2. Bienvenue à Ton DC

**CH2- Bienvenue à Ton DC**

**Et voilà le second chapitre ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favs, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil. :D**

**Et merci à Kouan pour la relecture ;)**

**Je vous laisse de ce pas découvrir le chapitre et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Clarke fut néanmoins réveillée par des coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle roula d'abord de l'autre côté du lit, s'enroulant dans sa couette en espérant échapper au tambourinement et dormir encore un peu mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de clé dans la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrir. Entre surprise et panique, Clarke se redressa d'un bond lorsqu'Indra entra d'un pas déterminé, voir colérique, dans la chambre.

\- Indra ?! Mais que…

\- Dr. Griffin ! Voulez-vous bien vous lever pour aller répondre au téléphone de l'accueil qui ne cesse de sonner ?! déclara-t-elle avec sévérité tout en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Le téléphone ? Mais en quoi ça me concerne ? Retourna-t-elle confusément tout en tirant les couvertures avec elle pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Une certaine Octavia cherche à vous joindre et apparemment elle n'a eu que faire de ma réponse lorsque je lui ai dit que vous dormiez et que je vous informerai de son appel.

\- Oh bon sang… grogna Clarke en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout rappelé son amie la veille… je suis désolée Indra, s'excusa-t-elle en se précipitant dans le couloir.

\- Vous pouvez ! Et tant que vous y êtes apprenez-lui les bonnes manières, 6h du matin n'est pas une heure pour téléphoner ! lança-t-elle à la blonde qui dévalait déjà les escaliers.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas dans le couloir que Clarke entendit la sonnerie du téléphone qui devait effectivement déranger une bonne partie de l'auberge. Arrivant en bas, elle fit le tour du comptoir et décrocha l'infâme appareil, rendant son calme au lieu.

_\- Passez-moi immédiatement Clarke, sale mégère, sinon je vous envoie les flics ! Hurla la voix reconnaissable de sa meilleure amie._

\- Octavia, c'est moi ! L'arrêta-t-elle immédiatement et espérant qu'elle n'avait pas osé parler ainsi à Indra lors des précédents appels.

_\- Clarke ! cria-t-elle de soulagement, ce qui obligea la blonde à éloigner le téléphone de son oreille, puis sa voix changea du tout au tout, clairement en colère, Bon sang ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Tu ne pouvais pas me rappeler ?! Je me suis imaginée les pires scénarios, je…_

\- Octavia, calme-toi ! cria-t-elle à son tour, la stoppant net.

_\- …_

\- Bien… écoute je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt. Il n'y a apparemment pas de réseau dans cette ville et la journée passant j'ai oublié…

_\- Mouais… bougonna la petite brune._

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle l'imaginait parfaitement avec son adorable moue boudeuse sur le visage et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais… fronça-t-elle soudainement des sourcils… comment tu as su que j'étais à l'auberge ?

_\- Facile ! S'exclama-t-elle. Quand j'ai réussi à ne plus paniquer, je me suis dis que comme tu étais partie rapidement, tu n'avais surement pas de logement donc j'ai cherché les hôtels du coin et devine quoi… il n'y a qu'une auberge._

\- Toujours aussi futée… s'amusa Clarke qui même si elle le voulait ne pourrait échapper à son amie qui n'était pas journaliste pour rien.

_\- Alors raconte-moi, il s'est passé quoi après qu'on ait été coupé ?_

\- Et bien comme tu le sais… commença-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le comptoir… ma voiture est tombée en panne, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'une habitante s'arrête et me conduise gentiment en ville…

_\- Une habitante ? Qui-est-ce ? T'es certaine que ce n'est pas une psychopathe ? La coupa-t-elle d'une voix pressente et s'inquiétant à outrance._

\- O', tu te fais des films, rit Clarke. Lexa est tout à fait saine d'esprit et serviable. Rien ne l'obligeait à s'arrêter pour m'aider.

_\- D'accord… souffla son amie… mais fait attention, tu veux ? Tu ne connais rien de cette ville et encore moins de ses habitants_.

\- Je ferais attention, lui promit-elle.

Il y eut un silence qui s'alourdit, présageant un tournant dans la conversation.

_\- Ta mère est inquiète, Clarke, ce serait bien que tu l'appelles…_

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Paniqua-t-elle.

_\- Je lui ais dit que tu allais bien mais que j'ignorais où tu te trouves. Je déteste lui mentir, Clarke._

\- La première chose qu'elle ferait c'est le dire à Finn.

_\- Ca ne risque pas. Quand elle a appris ton départ, elle lui est littéralement tombée dessus, elle le tient pour responsable._

\- Et c'est le cas, trancha-t-elle.

_\- Je sais… soupira-t-elle. Ecoute, Clarke, tu peux encore revenir, je suis sûre que l'hôpital te reprendrait …_

\- Octavia, ma décision est prise. Je ne veux plus de cette vie…

_\- Et tu nous rayes aussi de ta vie au passage, lui reprocha-t-elle soudainement._

\- Non, O', jamais de la vie, j'ai juste besoin de souffler, d'oublier tout ça et je ne pourrais pas le faire en ayant Finn dans les pattes ou encore ma mère et ses foutues ambitions pour moi.

Il y eut un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne puis un léger silence.

_\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?_

\- Non.

_\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle définitivement la situation._

\- O', tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, clarifia-t-elle son besoin de garder contact avec elle.

_\- Ok…_

\- Mais à des heures décentes sinon je vais me retrouver à la rue, s'amusa-t-elle.

_\- Promis… et puis on sait tous que Griffin ne se lève pas avant midi, la taquina-t-elle._

\- C'est complètement faux, protesta-t-elle vivement.

_\- Les jours où tu travailles ne comptent pas, Clarke._

\- On peut difficilement faire une généralité en se basant sur deux jours par semaine.

_\- Si ça peut te rassurer._

Clarke afficha un doux sourire, sa meilleure amie lui manquant déjà cruellement.

_\- Et sinon comment s'est passé ton installation ? S'enquit Octavia continuant de les ramener sur un terrain plus léger._

\- Plutôt bien, l'auberge est agréable et j'ai déjà rouvert le cabinet médical, tout se passe bien.

_\- Tu aurais pu te reposer un peu avant, lui reprocha-t-elle légèrement amusée._

\- J'aurais pu mais si tu avais vu le monde que j'ai eu, les habitants avaient vraiment besoin d'un médecin.

_\- Toujours une bonne raison de te tuer à la tâche, se plaignit-elle faussement. Et sinon si cette Lexa n'est pas une psychopathe, elle est sympa, vous avez sympathisé ? Ca me rassurerait de ne pas te savoir seule._

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le veuille, hoqueta-t-elle d'agacement. Cette fille est complètement fermée, elle est aussi froide qu'un glaçon et… continua-t-elle tout en quittant son appui sur le comptoir pour se retrouver face à… oh… euh… Indra !

Juste derrière elle, en bas des escaliers, se tenait la propriétaire dont le regard d'ordinaire sévère était devenu assassin.

\- Hum… se reprit Clarke avant de demander d'une petite voix… depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps… claqua-t-elle sans se soucier d'intensifier son malaise alors qu'elle se rapprocha du comptoir pour en faire à son tour le tour.

\- Octavia, je te rappelle plus tard, salut !

_\- Non, Clarke attends !_

Mais elle raccrocha puis elle se précipita vers les escaliers avant d'être stoppée par la voix tranchante d'Indra :

\- Vous ne devriez pas la juger aussi vite.

Clarke soutenu son regard quelque peu honteuse avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, à l'abri du regard accusateur d'Indra…

* * *

Dans une grande maison faite de rondins aux abords de la ville, bien loin de se douter d'être au centre des discussions et des pensées d'une certaine blonde, Lexa se réveilla à son tour. Dans sa grande chambre, bien au chaud dans son lit double, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur le plafond en bois brut lorsque l'alarme stridente du réveil l'agressa dans son sommeil. Ignorant le bruit, elle continua de fixer avec lassitude le plafond puis c'est mécaniquement qu'elle s'en détourna en écartant les couvertures et s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Elle se passa une main sur le visage qu'elle glissa ensuite dans ses cheveux emmêlés puis elle mit fin aux hurlements du réveil avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre.

Elle se retrouva sur l'étage ouvert sur le salon puis elle rejoignit la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Lexa ôta rapidement son pyjama peu glamour mais bien chaud et entra dans la douche, où elle laissa l'eau terminer de la réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la chambre uniquement vêtue d'une serviette serrée autour de son corps. Elle avança vers la commode, où elle prit des sous-vêtements au hasard avant de les enfiler puis de se diriger vers le placard. Elle l'ouvrit et prit machinalement des vêtements, regardant à peine le jean et le pull bien chaud dont elle s'empara. Fin prête, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, fermant brièvement les yeux, elle inspira profondément puis passa la porte, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Lexa descendit d'un pas rapide les marches menant aux rez-de-chaussée puis traversa le petit hall d'entrée pour rejoindre la cuisine. Rustique, elle n'en restait pas moins agréable avec son ilot central aux pierres apparentes tranchant avec ses meubles et murs de bois. Lexa se prépara un simple café puis elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail, ses mains appréciant la chaleur de la tasse tandis que son regard se perdit sur l'extérieur. La grande fenêtre de la cuisine donnait sur la cours mais c'est la lisière calme des bois qu'elle observait. Le silence de cette grande maison pouvait parfois être pesant, voir angoissant lorsqu'il se joignait à la solitude, mais ces grands arbres se hissant vers le ciel avaient le don de l'apaiser. Pendant ce petit rituel matinal, Lexa oubliait ses soucis et accueillait le silence avec sérénité. Cette maison était bien trop grande pour elle seule, elle aurait pu se contenter d'un appartement en ville mais c'était l'héritage de ses parents qui étaient partis bien trop tôt. Alors malgré la solitude parfois écrasante entre ses murs, malgré ses fantômes, jamais elle ne la quitterait.

Elle termina tranquillement son café puis elle quitta la cuisine pour aller enfiler ses chaussures de montagne et enfiler sa grosse veste. Elle attrapa ensuite son couteau de chasse qu'elle plaça à sa ceinture puis elle quitta la chaleur de l'intérieur pour le froid du perron. Lexa fermait la porte à clé lorsque le pick-up du sheriff s'engouffra sur le sentier cahoteux reliant la route principale à sa cour. Bien que sa visite n'annonçait rien de bon, la brune descendit les marches du perron et avança vers le véhicule que le conducteur manœuvra de sorte que le coffre se retrouve face à elle. S'en suivit l'arrêt du moteur puis une porte qui claqua.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite bien matinale ? lança-t-elle désinvolte à l'adjoint du sheriff.

Ce dernier, un grand gaillard au crâne rasé, ignora sa question tout en plantant un regard en colère sur elle puis d'un geste brusque il abaissa l'arrière du coffre, révélant son contenu à la brune. Lexa perdit toute nonchalance alors qu'elle fixait maintenant les cadavres sanguinolents de plusieurs moutons, la gorge arrachée et le corps lacéré.

\- Les tueries sont de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes, daigna-t-il enfin parler d'une voix calme contrastant clairement avec sa colère visible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Lincoln ? Sortit-elle de sa contemplation pour braquer un regard contrarié sur lui.

\- Il faut agir, répondit-il calmement mais le reproche clair.

\- Je fais déjà le nécessaire pour éloigner les loups mais si tu veux des clôtures et des moyens plus efficaces, c'est avec le Maire qu'il faut t'arranger pour qu'elle lâche le budget.

\- Lexa, claqua-t-il durement, tu sais quelle sera la prochaine étape.

\- Et encore une fois, c'est avec le Maire que tu dois voir ça, rétorqua-t-elle tout en se détournant.

Mais après quelques pas, une poigne ferme se referma sur son bras, l'arrêtant brutalement. Prenant appuie sur sa jambe blessée, elle manqua de tomber mais Lincoln la retint par sa seule force. Un instant de faiblesse qui la fit sortir de ses gonds, repoussant violemment le jeune homme dès qu'elle retrouva son équilibre. Il recula de quelques pas, relevant les mains en signe d'apaisement alors que Lexa retourna froidement :

\- Mon job c'est d'éloigner les loups de la ville et c'est ce que je fais alors fous moi la paix.

\- Ton job c'est de nous protéger, corrigea-t-il vivement, ce qui la stoppa mais elle ne se retourna pas. Humains comme loups et tôt ou tard, ça va mal finir tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il vit ses épaules s'affaisser sous un poids invisible mais elle resta silencieuse et l'ignora, marchant tout droit vers son propre pick-up, grimpant dedans et démarrant en trombe avant de disparaitre…

* * *

Raven qui travaillait sous une voiture, vit des pieds traverser d'un pas rapide son garage puis elle entendit la porte de son frigo s'ouvrir puis claquer. Sortant rapidement de sous le véhicule, elle se releva, lâcha négligemment ses outils dans leur caisse puis elle rejoignit son « salon privé » y découvrant Lexa, à qui elle arracha des mains une bouteille de téquila.

\- Woh, Woh, il est un peu tôt pour ça ! La réprimanda-t-elle en éloignant l'alcool derrière elle.

\- Rends-moi ça tout de suite, se plaignit son amie.

\- Même pas en rêve, affirma-t-elle en rangeant la bouteille dans le frigo avant de venir la pousser dans le canapé, et si tu me racontais plutôt ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien, Raven…

\- Tut, tut, tut, n'essaye même pas, l'arrêta-t-elle d'un regard menaçant.

Lexa soupira lourdement, sachant pertinemment que son amie ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé.

\- C'est seulement Lincoln qui s'est pointé chez moi avec les bêtes tuées la nuit dernière…

\- Je vois… souffla Raven en venant s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- J'en doute… soupira-t-elle avec fatigue et amertume.

\- Et si tu l'écoutais… et si tu passais à des méthodes plus drastiques.

Lexa se recula, la regardant horrifiée qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce qu'une seconde y penser et encore plus le lui suggérer.

\- Les gens parlent de plus en plus, ils sont à bout, c'est ce qu'ils demandent, se défendit Raven.

\- Je me contrefous de ce qu'ils veulent, on ne blessera pas et on ne tuera pas de loups, se leva-t-elle furieuse.

\- Lexa, je ne comprends pas, d'ailleurs personne ne comprend pourquoi tu les protèges à ce point après ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

\- Quoi ? T'aurais préféré que je prenne un fusil et que je me mette à les massacrer ?! Claqua-t-elle hors d'elle.

\- Ok, ok… je suis désolée, l'apaisa Raven.

Lexa expira lourdement, se passant les mains sur le visage pour se calmer.

\- Excuse-moi, se rassit-elle honteusement à côté de son amie.

La mécano l'observa avec impuissance et ne put que constater la fatigue qui semblait l'écraser un peu plus chaque jour mais Lexa refusait de se confier, gardant ses défenses bien élevées, même pour elle alors qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir l'aider.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, la ville souhaite les chasser et je suppose que Lincoln t'a demandé d'agir plus durement… t'as plus beaucoup le choix, conclut-elle tristement pour son amie.

\- Je ne les chasserais pas et moi vivante, leur chasse ne sera pas autorisé dans nos forêts, ce n'est pas la solution, on peut cohabiter, défendit-elle avec une énergie inespéré.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Raven, ce qui déstabilisa Lexa qui la regarda avec confusion.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi combative, ça fait plaisir, expliqua la mécano.

Lexa lui accorda ce point, souriant de complicité.

\- Mais tu dois reconnaitre que les loups sont de plus en plus agressifs, les gens perdent leur gagne pain et ils ont peur, la cohabitation déjà existante devient impossible.

\- T'es de quel côté ? S'insurgea Lexa. Ce n'est pas toi qui les idolâtres avec tes foutus légendes ?

-Je suis de ton côté, j'énonce juste les faits, la rassura-t-elle. Et aussi combative sois-tu, si le Maire décide d'ouvrir la chasse, tout ce que tu accompliras en t'y opposant c'est terminer en prison… ou bien te faire chasser de la ville à coup de fourche par la populace.

Malgré sa tentative d'humour, le moral de Lexa se décomposa instantanément au rappel de son impuissance. Elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre la loi et avec son handicap, elle ne pourrait même pas tenir tête aux habitants tentant d'entrer dans la forêt pour chasser. Les poings que serra instantanément Lexa, n'échappèrent pas à Raven qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour venir la serrer contre elle, tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de la réconforter. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Raven ne se redresse avec engouement :

\- Allez ce soir, on sort !

\- Raven, j'en ai vraiment pas envie…

\- J'en ai rien à faire, la coupa-t-elle tout en se levant, que tu le veuilles ou non ce soir tu viens, hors de question que tu broies du noir dans ton coin, parole de Reyes !

Elle tira alors son amie toujours pas convaincue du canapé pour la pousser dehors.

\- Allez file faire ton boulot ! T'as intérêt à avoir fini quand je passe te prendre à 20h !

\- Fini oui, prête ça reste à voir ! lança Lexa en rébellion avant de monter dans sa voiture et partir.

\- Prête et pomponnée, parole de Reyes, parce que ce soir ma petite Lexa Woods tu vas emballer… lui promit-elle totalement emballée par la perspective de cette soirée en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Après un rapide repas durant sa pause déjeuné, Clarke quitta son cabinet et entreprit de visiter un peu la ville. N'ayant que peu de temps, elle se concentra sur la rue principale. Ainsi, elle passa devant une charmante petite épicerie procurant le nécessaire à la ville et commerçant directement avec les petits producteurs locaux. Elle aperçut également un petit bureau de poste de l'autre côté de la rue puis en passant devant la bibliothèque, elle vit par la fenêtre un homme chauve et élancé ranger des livres sur leurs étagères. S'en suivit une lignée de petits buissons, séparant le trottoir des grilles de la cours de l'école. Clarke sourit à la vue des enfants jouant et riant pendant leur récréation, elle se focalisa sur un groupe semblant jouer à chat perché, ainsi elle ne vit pas le ballon voler dans les airs et passer les grilles pour venir la frapper de plein fouet.

\- Ouch ! Laissa-t-elle échapper de surprise alors que le ballon roulait sur le trottoir.

\- Pardon M'dame ! s'exclama la voix d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux de blé.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle, plus de peur que de mal, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Vous pouvez nous le renvoyer, s'il-vous-plait ?

\- Avec plaisir… quel est ton nom ?

\- Aden !

\- Ce sera donc avec plaisir, Aden, reprit-elle tout allant récupérer le ballon qui avait finalement stoppé sa course, avant de le relancer derrière les grilles.

\- Merci, M'dame ! s'exclama l'enfant en repartant immédiatement à sa partie de football.

Clarke sourit à son enthousiasme puis elle reprit sa marche. Elle passa devant quelques logements puis elle traversa la route pour ce qui semblait être un petit parc. Elle n'y entra pas, se contentant de l'observer. Quelques bancs, une fontaine, des jeux pour les enfants et un unique chemin qui conduisait à l'autre partie de la ville. Sans doute le froid avait-il découragé les habitants car le parc était vide, enfin à l'exception de cette vieille dame qui donnait à manger à une nué de corbeau. Son apparence de mendiante n'invitait personne à l'approcher et même si cela n'aurait pas découragé Clarke, le fait qu'elle marmonne toute seule ou parle à ces oiseaux de malheur fut suffisant.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de la vieille Ilda, la surprit une voix suave.

Clarke se retourna dans un léger sursaut et découvrit, une grande brune au regard de braise et qui la fixait d'un petit sourire amusée.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de traverser, clarifia Clarke face à cette étrange femme vêtue d'un long et épais manteau noir en laine, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas en meilleur état que les vêtements de la vieille Hilda.

Elles furent interrompues par le bruyant moteur d'un pick-up entrant dans la rue. Tandis que Clarke l'ignora rapidement, son interlocutrice le fixa et croisa directement le regard de la conductrice qui n'était autre que Lexa, la suivant jusqu'à ce que la distance rompe le contact. La grande brune revint sur Clarke, arborant alors un sourire plus chaleureux.

\- Je suis Luna, je tiens la pharmacie, se présenta-t-elle tout en désignant le bâtiment à leur côté.

\- Oh ! Alors nous allons surement travailler ensemble, s'enjoua Clarke, je suis le nouveau médecin.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, précisa-t-elle en serrant la main tendu de la blonde.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nouveau visage par ici.

\- En effet…

Un croassement les dérangea et en levant la tête, Clarke aperçut un corbeau posé sur l'une des fenêtres. Ce dernier s'envola pour aller se percher sur l'épaule de la vieille Ilda, c'est alors qu'elle releva le visage sur elles, plus précisément sur Clarke qui eut un léger frisson.

\- Bon et bien, ravie de vous avoir rencontré mais le devoir m'appel, s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'elle devait retourner au cabinet.

\- De même… et je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Bien que souriante et ravie d'avoir rencontré Luna, Clarke ressentit un léger malaise en jetant un dernier regard vers la vieille Hilda qui était pourtant retournée à ses affaires. Elle fut soulagée de s'éloigner de cette femme aux corbeaux.

* * *

Lexa arrêta son pick-up devant la petite ferme des West. Parmi toutes les exploitations de la ville, c'était sans doute la plus modeste, quelques champs pour quelques moutons. Il faut dire que l'élevage n'était pas leur première vocation. Le patriarche avait longtemps exercé en tant que pêcheur sur son chalutier mais avec l'âge, cela était devenu difficile, il avait donc raccroché ses filets et c'était concentré sur une petite exploitation de moutons pour subvenir aux besoins de la ville. C'est donc bien consciente de la lourde perte qu'engendrait la mort de ces moutons que Lexa descendit de son véhicule. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée, qu'elle entendit un autre claquement et se tournant vers sa provenance, elle vit quelqu'un quitter la maison adjacente à l'étable.

\- Niylah ? Tu ne devrais pas être au bar ? S'étonna-t-elle de voir la fille des West.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai refusé de reprendre le business familial que je m'en contre fous, répondit la propriétaire du Grounder.

Lexa hocha brièvement la tête, comprenant.

\- Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la maison.

Niylah jeta un bref regard triste vers l'intérieur où ses parents faisaient face aux évènements.

\- Ils accusent le choc, répondit-elle tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna sincèrement Niylah.

Pour toute réponse, Lexa posa un regard coupable sur les champs bordant la forêt puis elle allait à nouveau s'excuser lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée :

\- Sois pas stupide. Je t'ai vu travailler sur ces clôtures et installer tes gadgets pour les éloigner, t'as fait ton possible, t'es pas responsable.

Lexa étira un mince sourire, sincèrement surprise par sa réaction.

\- Tu dois bien être la seule à penser ça, pointa-t-elle amèrement.

\- Oh je suis sûre que tu peux compter sur Reyes et tu peux ajouter mes parents… quant aux autres, ils ont tendance à oublier que les loups vivent ici depuis bien avant la création de Ton DC, ils en ont vu de toutes les couleurs, ils sont malins, ils s'adaptent.

La brune la fixa davantage surprise par sa réaction qu'elle trouvait presque trop belle.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle face à son regard suspicieux.

\- Non, rien, c'est juste que…

\- … tu penses être la seule à vouloir partager ce territoire avec eux ? La coupa Niylah.

\- Ils viennent tout juste de ruiner le travail de ta famille alors oui, j'ai dû mal à le croire.

La grande blonde ne put retenir un léger rire ironique avant de rétorquer sans malveillance :

\- Plutôt amusant venant de toi.

Lexa accepta la réplique, bougeant inconsciemment sa jambe blessée et un éclat de tristesse traversant son regard.

\- Enfin bref, faut que j'y aille, je dois préparer le bar pour ce soir, annonça Niylah avant de lancer en s'éloignant : Tu devrais passer, ça te ferait du bien !

Pour réponse, elle hocha simplement la tête et partit de son côté, quelque peu revigorée par leur conversation. Elle se dirigea vers les pâturages où le bétail avait été attaqué, bien décidée à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé car elle était certaine que les clôtures étaient intactes lors de son dernier passage, tout comme les dispositifs d'éloignement. Elle ouvrit le portail de bois puis elle fit à peine quelques pas que le vent porta une odeur âcre à ses narines, l'odeur du sang imprégnant l'air puis la terre, le sol maculé de sang là où les bêtes avaient gis toute la nuit. Même sans cadavre, le spectacle que cela laissait imaginer était clair mais Lexa resta impassible, un regard froid sur les alentours. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la faille. Quelques mètres plus loin, la barrière de bois avait été littéralement défoncée. Les rondins de bois gisaient sur le sol, éparpillés en petits morceaux. Seul un prédateur de grande taille et de force égale avait pu faire une telle chose. Elle avait sa réponse, pourtant elle fronça les sourcils, son instinct lui intimant d'aller plus loin. D'un pas presque mécanique, elle franchit le trou dans la clôture et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt.

Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'aventure pas seule dans les bois, l'animal ayant attaqué les troupeaux rôdait peut-être encore dans les parages, pourtant elle avança suivant l'appel de la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche à travers les arbres, ces derniers s'écartèrent de plus en plus, la menant vers une petite clairière cachée aux yeux de tous. Elle entendit au loin le bruit d'un ruisseau puis une plainte presque inaudible se fit entendre. Un second gémissement s'éleva, se rendant alors compte que ça ne venait pas de la clairière, elle bifurqua puis après quelques pas, elle l'aperçut. Etendu sur le sol, un loup au pelage aussi noir que la nuit agonisait, son sang coulant lentement d'une plaie béante sur le flanc, sa respiration laborieuse. L'animal leva les yeux sur elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lexa ni vit aucune agressivité, aucune peur, seulement l'acceptation de son sort, l'implorant de mettre un terme à sa souffrance. Dans le silence de la forêt, elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, son regard se posant sur sa blessure. Elle vit les marques de crocs, mâchoire béante ayant arrachée sa chair. Le loup n'avait pas attaqué le troupeau mais il avait également croisé la route de la bête criminelle. Il gémit à nouveau alors quittant sa terrible contemplation, elle ferma les yeux, sortant doucement son couteau de chasse du fourreau à sa ceinture. Elle posa sans crainte sa main sur le flanc de l'animal, caressant doucement sa fourrure. Le loup ferma les yeux, s'apaisant sous son touché, puis elle se pencha amenant son autre main et son couteau près du cœur de l'animal. Il rouvrit les yeux, une respiration laborieuse, une dernière caresse et elle frappa.

\- Ca va aller… tu peux partir en paix…, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'animal alors que la vie le quittait.

Un dernier regard échangé, un soulagement, un remerciement et l'étincelle dans ses yeux s'éteignit alors qu'une larme solitaire s'échappa des siens. Une larme qu'elle chassa aussitôt du revers de la main, se relevant, rangeant son couteau puis s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière…

* * *

Raven avançait d'un pas contrarié vers le bar alors qu'elle venait de passer chez Lexa pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'y était pas. Elle fut encore plus contrariée lorsqu'elle découvrit son pick-up garé devant le bar. D'abord Lexa refusait de venir puis elle la faisait tourner en bourrique en s'y rendant avant elle ? Elle allait l'entendre. Raven accéléra le pas et entra dans le bar, cherchant immédiatement sa cible qu'elle trouva accoudée au comptoir. Remontée, elle avança vers elle mais sa colère s'évapora instantanément lorsqu'elle remarqua les verres qui s'alignaient déjà devant elle. Lexa n'était pas une grande buveuse, du moins pas si tôt dans la soirée, donc il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu pensais faire la fête sans moi Woods ? S'installa-t-elle sur le tabouret à côté de son amie.

\- Je reste pas, répondit presque froidement Lexa après une gorgé de son verre qu'elle repoussa sur le bar.

\- ooook… traina Raven tout en regardant Lexa boire une nouvelle fois, terminant son verre d'une traite… Rester te ferais du bien pourtant, insista-t-elle.

Son amie lui retourna un regard sceptique.

\- Sérieux Woods, t'as besoin d'évacuer le stresse, reste, amuse-toi, trouve-toi une charmante compagnie pour la nuit…

\- Non, répondit-elle catégorique.

Raven allait surenchérir lorsqu'un homme quelque peu éméché cria depuis l'autre bout du bar :

\- Hey West ! Interpella-t-il Niylah. Comment tu peux la servir ?! C'est sa faute si tes parents, on plus de quoi vivre ! L'accusa-t-il avec dégoût.

\- Quint, ça suffit ! Le rappela à l'ordre la propriétaire qui n'entra pas dans son jeu.

Lexa quant à elle, le prit comme le signal de son départ. Elle jeta quelques billets sur le bar puis s'éloigna.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, dégage sale déchet ! Tu ne sers à rien ! Renchérit Quint.

\- Hey ! Tu vas la fermer ou tu vas avoir mon poing dans la gueule ! Se leva Raven.

\- J'ai dis ça suffit ! S'interposa Niylah.

De son côté, Lexa les ignora, accélérant légèrement mais trop tard car quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage.

\- Où tu vas comme ça, Woods ? Encore en train de fuir tes responsabilités ? lança moqueusement une petite brune.

\- Laisse-moi passer…grinça-t-elle mais elle fut superbement ignorée.

\- Quint à raison, reprit-elle plus fort et attirant tous les regards sur elles, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très utile face à la menace des loups, Woods. C'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- Ontari, laisse-la tranquille, lança Raven depuis le bar avant d'avancer dans leur direction.

Lexa serra les poings et choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation, se contentant de la dépasser.

\- Hey ! Je t'ai posé une question ! S'énerva Ontari devant l'affront.

\- Va te faire foutre ! répondit sans réfléchir Lexa.

\- Quoi ?! S'égosilla Ontari.

La seconde d'après, une poigne ferme attrapait Lexa et la tirait violemment en arrière. Sous l'impulsion, sa jambe céda et elle s'effondra sur le sol, se retrouvant sur le dos, Ontari la surplombant.

\- Hey ! cria Raven qui se précipita vers son amie mais qui fut instantanément retenue par l'une de ses acolytes.

\- T'en mêle pas Reyes, gronda dangereusement Echo en la retenant fermement.

Raven ignora son avertissement et se débattit de toutes ses forces contre la grande brune mais ses efforts étaient inutiles, sa poigne ne faiblissait pas tandis que sa colère grandissait à chaque vaine tentative.

\- Raven stop ! L'arrêta Lexa.

La mécanicienne ravala sa colère et se calma sous le regard de son amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ontari et Echo s'en prenaient à Lexa. Elle ignorait ce qu'il y avait eu entre elles mais Lexa avait toujours refusé d'en venir aux mains. Raven se débattit encore un peu mais capitula bien vite sous le regard déterminé de son amie. Elle finit par se calmer, obéissant à contre cœur. Lexa tenta ensuite de se relever mais à peine eut-elle trouvé un équilibre sur sa jambe valide qu'Ontari la lui balaya, la renvoyant au sol.

\- Tut, tut, tut, reste à ta place, asséna Ontari alors que Lexa grimaça en retombant sur le sol dur. Tu te lèveras lorsque tu te seras excusée.

\- Putain mais faite quelque chose ! cria Raven aux autres clients alors que son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Anya ! Reste pas plantée là !

La grande blonde faisait partie des quelques clients présents dans le bar mais alors que les autres observaient la scène d'un regard fuyant ou bien baissaient les yeux, Anya observait pleinement l'altercation, un regard de marbre posé sur Lexa et Ontari.

\- C'est pas mes affaires, lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le bar.

Raven en resta soufflée. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Lexa mais du jour au lendemain elles ne s'étaient plus parlé. Pourtant elles avaient grandi ensemble, devenant même inséparable suite à la mort des parents de Lexa alors peu importe leur dispute, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Ontari, ça suffit, s'éleva soudainement la voix de Niylah mais la propriétaire manquait de conviction et pour cause.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler, si tu ne veux pas que ton bar ferme, menaça Ontari.

Niylah se rétracta alors que la petite brune ne daigna même pas lever les yeux sur elle, ne craignant aucun sauvetage de la part des habitants. Raven ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Lexa se laissait faire et encore moins pourquoi tout le monde acceptait cette situation. Bon il est vrai que se frotter à Ontari était lourd de conséquence et personne ne voulait devenir sa prochaine victime, préférant lâchement laisser ce rôle à Lexa. D'ailleurs cette dernière, bien que décidée à ne pas se battre eut tout de même un élan de rébellion, en relevant le regard vers Ontari, refusant de s'excuser mais le retour de bâton ne tarda pas. Ontari écrasa violemment son pied sur la jambe blessée de Lexa. Raven se débattit immédiatement dans les bras d'Echo alors que le cri douloureux de son amie s'éleva.

* * *

Clarke était sur le chemin de l'auberge lorsqu'elle passa sans aucune intention de s'arrêter devant le Grounder. Elle marchait dans la nuit, la musique étouffée du bar accompagnant ses pas lorsque sur le côté du bâtiment un tonneau de bière tomba sur le sol, elle sursauta au fracas puis évita de justesse un volatile poursuivit par un chat noir qui lui coupèrent la route. Une main sur le cœur, reprenant son souffle, ses yeux tombèrent sur un véhicule familier, le pick-up de Lexa. Elle eut un regard pour l'entrée du bar puis reprit sa route.

_« Elle est sympa ? Vous avez sympathisé ? Ca me rassurerait de ne pas te savoir seule ». « Vous ne devriez pas la juger aussi vite »._Résonnèrent les voix d'Octavia et d'Indra.

Clarke s'arrêta, luttant soudainement avec l'idée d'aller boire un verre et pourquoi ne pas donner une autre chance à une certaine brune. Son regard fit plusieurs fois l'allée-retour entre le chemin de l'auberge et le bar, pour finir par choisir ce dernier dans un soupir. Ainsi c'est sous le regard d'un certain volatile aussi noir que la nuit qu'elle se dirigea vers le bar et bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle ne fut pas accueillit par l'ambiance festive attendue. Devant elle, les clients s'étaient pour la plus part écartés sur les côtés de la pièce formant un cercle au centre duquel, une Lexa au sol était toisée par une petite brune. Lorsque cette dernière abattit subitement son pied sur la jambe blessée de la brune et que son douloureux cri s'éleva, Clarke réagit immédiatement :

\- Hey ! Mais ça va pas ! cria-t-elle furieuse.

L'instant d'après elle poussait sans douceur Ontari, libérant Lexa de sa douleur.

\- Lexa, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle plus doucement en venant s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

La concernée hocha doucement la tête, serrant pourtant les dents alors que la douleur était vivace.

\- Vous avez complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ?! S'énerva à nouveau Clarke contre Ontari avant de se tourner vers les clients : Et vous laissez faire ?!

Les habitants détournèrent davantage les regards, fuyant clairement la situation à la plus grande stupeur du médecin qui ne pouvait concevoir que l'on puisse rester sans bouger. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se dressa entre Lexa et Ontari, faisant pleinement face à cette dernière, la toisant sans peur sous les regards choqués de tous les clients. A l'exception d'Anya qui observait la scène avec attention et un petit sourire en coin.

\- Une leçon s'imposait, répondit sereinement Ontari tout en jetant un regard dangereux par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde, fixant sa proie.

\- Une _leçon, _répéta-t-elle avec dégout et incompréhension. Vous savez ce que peux vous coûter cette leçon ? Agression physique avec circonstance aggravante sur personne vulnérable, ça vous parle ? La défia-t-elle.

\- Et vous êtes qui au juste ? Questionna à son tour Ontari en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Clarke Griffin, le nouveau médecin, ne se démonta-t-elle pas.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle alors je vais oublier ce qui vient de se passer et vous allez me laisser finir ma discussion avec Woods.

\- Je vous conseille de laisser tomber, à moins que vous ne vouliez qu'on aille voir le sheriff ? Se rapprocha-t-elle un peu plus, affirmant sa détermination et sa position de protecteur des habitants de cette ville de par son statut.

Cependant, leur petit duel de force fut interrompu par une légère complainte. Clarke se retourna immédiatement et vit que Lexa tentait de se relever mais sa jambe lui faisait clairement mal. Elle se précipita à son chevet et lui apporta son aide.

\- Ca va aller, Dr. Griffin, protesta Lexa.

Clarke l'ignora et l'aida à se mettre debout tandis qu'Ontari les observait dans un sourire moqueur, tout comme Echo.

\- J'ai dit : ça va aller ! Repoussa-t-elle rudement Clarke alors qu'elle était parfaitement consciente des regards pesants sur elle.

Clarke recula de quelques pas, surprise par sa virulente réaction. Lexa serrait les poings de colère et sa jambe manqua de céder lorsqu'elle s'appuya à nouveau sur elle. Clarke esquissa un geste mais se retint au dernier moment sachant que Lexa la repousserait à nouveau alors elle se contenta de la regarder quitter le bar, blessée et meurtrie sous les rires d'Ontari et d'Echo. Cette dernière relâcha Raven qui rejoignit Clarke tout en bouillonnant de rage.

\- C'est ça riez, profitez bien parce qu'un jour quelqu'un finira par vous remettre à votre place, lança-t-elle aux deux tortionnaires.

\- Et tu penses à qui là ? rétorqua Echo. A ton éclopé de copine peut-être ?

Raven fit un pas dans leur direction alors qu'elle riait de plus belle mais une main sur son avant-bras la retint. Elle se tourna pour trouver Clarke lui intimant du regard de se calmer. Elle obtempéra, sachant parfaitement que la violence ne résoudrait rien. Son « abandon » fit rire Ontari et Echo qui s'éloignèrent pour s'installer à une table tandis que le bar reprenait vie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- C'est quoi leur problème ? demanda finalement Clarke.

\- Disons que ce sont les reines de la ville et qu'elles prennent leur pied à écraser le petit peuple, grinça Raven.

\- Et personne ne fait rien ? S'insurgea la blonde.

\- C'est chacun pour soi… se contenta-elle de répondre.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça ici. L'entendre à Arkadia était tout à fait normal pour une métropole, où les gens allaient et venaient mais dans cette petite ville, où tout le monde se côtoyait ? Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'ils se serraient les coudes mais c'était visiblement tout le contraire. La loi du plus fort régnait et ça ne lui plaisait pas. D'autant plus lorsque les plus forts étaient de la trempe de cette Ontari.

\- Allez venez je vous paye un verre, l'invita Raven.

\- Vous n'allez pas suivre Lexa ?

\- Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux la laisser seule pour le moment, expliqua-t-elle en connaissance de cause. Et puis vous ne pouvez pas rester sur cette mauvaise note, laissez-moi vous montrer qu'on vaut mieux que ça.

Clarke allait refuser mais Raven lui sortit son plus beau regard de Cocker et elle craqua, capitulant d'amusement.

\- Yeah ! s'exclama la mécanicienne. Allez les amis, c'est l'heure de la fête ! Interpella-t-elle tous les habitants présents qui s'empressèrent de s'enjouer avec elle.

A l'exception d'Ontari et Echo qui observaient la scène avec attention et dégout, ainsi qu'Anya qui resta assise dans son coin au comptoir du bar, observant néanmoins du coin de l'œil la médecin.

\- Nilh' la première tournée est pour moi ! lança-t-elle à la propriétaire des lieux.

Niylah ne se fit pas prier et lança les hostilités, les verres glissants sur le bar jusqu'aux mains de ses clients et amis. Raven se saisit de son verre et se tourna vers la petite assemblée d'habitant s'étant jointe à elle.

\- Au Docteur Griffin ! Scanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Clarke qui rougit de gêne lorsque les habitants répétèrent ses paroles avant de boire en son honneur.

Cependant, Raven ne descendit pas son verre comme les autres mais le leva en direction du verre de la blonde qui trinqua volontiers avec elle.

\- Bienvenue à Ton DC, déclara officiellement la mécanicienne avant de boire son verre, suivit de Clarke qui la remercia d'un large sourire.

Cette dernière, regarda autour d'elle et malgré ce qu'elle avait vu à son arrivée, elle devait avouer que les sourires et la joie de vivre des habitants lui réchauffaient le cœur.

\- La seconde tournée est pour la maison, annonça Niylah dans un clin d'œil pour Clarke.

Raven ne manqua pas de s'amuser de sa soudaine gêne, précisant au passage que Niylah était célibataire mais qu'elle aurait parié que les brunes étaient plus son genre. Ce qui la ramena immédiatement à Lexa en se demandant si tout allait bien pour elle…

* * *

Lexa descendit de son pick-up et claqua la portière, libérant dans ce simple geste toute sa colère contenue depuis le bar qu'elle avait fui, puis elle écrasa à plusieurs reprises son poing contre la carrosserie. Elle s'arrêta à la première goutte de sang, sa chair déchirée alors qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir écraser son poing sur Ontari mais elle en était incapable. Elle était pitoyablement faible, pathétique et devait être secourue ! Songea-t-elle soudainement abattue et réalisant qu'elle n'était pas en colère parce qu'une fois de plus on l'avait humilié, ni parce qu'elle ne s'était pas défendue mais parce que Clarke l'avait vue, parce qu'elle l'avait défendue, la prenant en pitié. Et même si elle regrettait d'avoir si durement repoussé Clarke, il lui restait encore un peu de fierté pour refuser qu'on la porte en pitié. Dans un soupir las, Lexa se détourna, avançant vers sa maison, grimaçant à chaque appuie sur sa jambe blessée. Elle s'arrêta sur un élancement plus douloureux que les autres, fermant les yeux en attendant que la douleur passe. Elle sentit sa présence avant même de rouvrir les yeux. Là, à la lisière des bois, il l'observait, un grand loup au reflet argent, l'Alpha de la meute la transperçait de son regard. Un regard triste faisant écho avec son âme. Triste de voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Autrefois forte et incontestée, elle était maintenant faible, à la merci de tous… Elle avait accepté son sort sans rien faire, elle avait abandonné. Le loup l'observait, majestueusement fier alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche, écrasée par sa honte...

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors ? Pas beaucoup de réponse mais encore plus de question hein :p**

**Quelques nouveaux personnages autour de notre clexa et pas que des gentils héhéhéhé... :p**

**Petite aparté comme je ne peux répondre aux guest en mp : J'ai bien écris une fic "once upon a time" mais je l'ai supprimé pour certaines raisons déjà expliqué. Du coup, je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de suite. :)**

**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et j'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre ! ;)**

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines : Raven qui s'inquiète, Lexa qui s'entête et une balade dans les bois...**


	3. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**CH3-Promenons-nous dans les bois…**

**Et voilà un peu de lecture sous cette canicule !**

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois Kouan pour la relecture ;)**

**Et je vous laisse tranquillement lire, on se retrouve en bas !  
**

* * *

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut du canapé où elle s'était endormie la veille. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de gravir les escaliers menant à sa chambre alors elle s'était tout simplement laissée tomber sur le canapé du salon, laissant les crépitements du feu de cheminée la bercer. Un coucher bien doux en comparaison de ce réveil. Elle grogna tout en se levant, furieuse et certaine de trouver son enquiquineuse de meilleure amie en train de tambouriner à sa porte d'aussi bon matin.

\- Bon sang Raven ! Ragea-t-elle sur son amie en lui ouvrant. Tu veux réveiller toute la forêt ou quoi ?!

\- Il t'a fallu dix minutes pour m'entendre ! Contra Raven en entrant, son épaule choquant celle de Lexa.

\- Je t'en prie fait comme chez toi, grommela la brune en refermant la porte.

Lexa rejoignit Raven qui était déjà dans le salon, son amie lui tournait le dos mais elle pouvait sentir sa colère filtrer de tout son corps car même si elle avait passé la soirée à faire la fête, elle n'en était pas moins restée inquiète et totalement furieuse par rapport à la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes si tôt ? demanda calmement Lexa.

\- J'aimerais comprendre ! Se retourna vivement Raven, la faisant presque sursauter. Comment tu peux laisser cette saloperie d'Ontari t'écraser comme ça ?

\- La violence ne résout rien, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Mais putain Lexa ! Arrête de jouer les hippies ! On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas toi !

\- Ah oui ? Éclaire-moi donc sur qui je suis, la défia-t-elle.

Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Raven lui réponde. C'est d'un pas déterminé que son amie se rapprocha et lui cracha la vérité :

\- La Lexa que je connais aurait déjà remis Ontari et ses pétasses à leur place, à moins de protéger quelqu'un tu ne te serais jamais écrasée comme ça.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je fais ? grogna Lexa en serrant les poings.

Raven fit un pas de plus, braquant son regard dans le sien, la jugeant sans détour.

\- Ah oui, qui ? T'en as plus rien n'à foutre de personne... Tu te laisses taper dessus, tu les crains… tu ne protèges personne, t'es devenue leur putain de souffre douleur, leur victime ! lui reprocha-t-elle avec virulence.

\- Tu ne sais rien de rien ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre alors ne vient pas me faire la moral ! S'emporta-t-elle brusquement.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais comprendre, si tu daignais m'expliquer au lieu de toujours tout garder pour toi !

Lexa ne répondit rien et soupira fortement d'agacement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Elle attrapa son manteau au passage puis quitta la maison tout en l'enfilant. Derrière elle, Raven qui n'avait nullement l'intention de la laisser s'en sortir comme ça, la suivie avec davantage de hargne. Elles atteignaient les voitures garées devant la maison lorsque sa meilleure amie reprit :

\- Depuis Costia, ta jambe, tu t'es complètement fermée aux autres. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Ontari a raison, t'es devenue faible, inutile et infirme…

Lexa vit rouge. La prenant par surprise, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et la plaqua violemment contre la carrosserie de l'une des voitures avant de lever le poing. Raven ferma les yeux d'anticipation mais le coup vint s'écraser sur la carrosserie, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Choquée par son geste, Lexa recula immédiatement et Raven en profita pour se redresser.

\- Eh ben voila ! Là je te reconnais ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme et soulagement.

\- Que… Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle avant de comprendre que son amie venait de se jouer d'elle en l'insultant. Putain t'es trop conne Reyes !

\- Oh non, non, non… lui répondit-elle paniquée… c'est pas vrai, je vais me faire tuer ! Lança la mécano en fixant la marque qu'avait laissé le poing sur la carrosserie de la voiture.

\- C'est que de la tôle, voulut-elle la rassurer.

\- Mais c'est la tôle du Doc' ! T'as abimé la voiture de ma cliente ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui m'as cherché, se défendit-elle, et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la voiture de Clarke ?

\- Je lui faisais faire un tour d'essai mais maintenant je ne peux pas lui rendre comme ça… grogna-t-elle.

Dans un silence, elles observèrent la tôle légèrement bosselée mais bien visible. Lexa n'y était pas allée de main morte et ses phalanges le lui criaient douloureusement mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur de sa jambe.

\- Bon, histoire que cette voiture ne souffre pas pour rien… dis-moi pourquoi tu ne retournes pas cette colère sur Ontari ? demanda calmement la mécano.

\- Je peux pas, c'est tout… soupira Lexa… alors accepte-le.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans une véritable réponse, clarifia Raven.

Lexa soupira d'exaspération et prit la direction de la forêt car si Raven ne voulait pas partir, elle, elle le pouvait.

\- Lexa attends !

Raven la rattrapa par le bras et la retourna vers elle mais dans le mouvement Lexa perdit son équilibre et se récupéra sur sa jambe blessée qui flancha, l'obligeant à mettre un genou à terre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Raven en s'agenouillant à son niveau.

\- Ca va, c'est rien, ça va passer, répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Il faut que tu montres ta jambe au Doc'.

\- Je te dis que ça va aller.

\- Lexa soit raisonnable, contra Raven. Ontari t'as vraiment mis un sale coup, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avoir aussi mal, tu te remettais à peine de l'attaque.

\- Raven si tu veux m'aider, fiche-moi la paix, gronda froidement Lexa avant de se relever.

Raven resta au sol, secouée par la froideur de son amie mais plus que tout par son regard glaçant et presque dangereux à son égard. Elle se contenta de la regarder rentrer chez elle et refermer la porte derrière elle. Le claquement la sortant de sa stupeur, elle hoqueta un rire.

\- Tu vas voir si je vais te foutre la paix, grommela-t-elle. Foi de Reyes, tu vas sortir de ta tanière Woods.

Déterminée, elle retourna à son 4X4, bien décidée à aider son amie, qu'elle le veuille ou non…

* * *

Clarke sortit de son bureau, prenant la direction de la salle d'attente tout en étouffant un bâillement. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était le résultat d'une nuit de fête au bar mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu se sortir les évènements de la tête, revoyant sans cesse Lexa au sol à la merci de cette Ontari. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune n'avait pas riposté, elle semblait pourtant si forte et sûre d'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses questions restaient sans réponses et elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, l'esprit bien trop agité par tout cela. Arrivant à la salle d'attente, Clarke plaqua un sourire sur son visage et entra pour accueillir sa première patiente de la journée.

\- Bonjour Mme. Smith, gratifia-t-elle d'un sourire rassurant pour la vieille dame. Je vous invite à me suivre.

Clarke s'écarta de la porte, laissant passer la petite dame chevrotante. Elles avançaient calmement dans le petit couloir menant à la salle d'auscultation lorsqu'une tornade entra soudainement.

\- Doc' ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! L'apostropha Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Clarke.

\- C'est au sujet de Lexa.

\- Mme. Smith, pouvez-vous m'attendre dans mon bureau je vous rejoins tout de suite ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit la vieille dame tout en disparaissant dans la pièce.

\- Raven, en quoi puis-je t'aider avec Lexa ? S'adressa-t-elle familièrement à elle suite à leur soirée.

\- C'est sa jambe, répondit-elle gravement, elle lui fait mal mais elle refuse de venir te voir.

\- Mal à quel point ? S'inquiéta Clarke, bien consciente qu'Ontari l'avait durement frappée.

\- Au point de s'effondrer, il faut l'examiner, la pressa Raven.

\- Je vois… s'inquiéta-t-elle davantage. Mais on ne peut pas l'obliger à venir ici et encore moins l'examiner de force.

\- Mais tu peux aller la voir, peut-être que t'arriveras à la convaincre, elle va vraiment mal Doc', la supplia-t-elle presque.

Clarke aurait menti si elle avait dit ne pas vouloir y aller tout de suite mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner ses patients qui contrairement à Lexa voulaient se faire soigner. Lexa devrait attendre…

\- Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, déplora Clarke, mais j'irais la voir en fin de journée.

\- Je comprends… merci Doc'.

Clarke partit ensuite retrouver Mme. Carson qui l'attendait tandis que Raven soupirait de soulagement, heureuse que la médecin accepte de rendre visite à Lexa. Peut-être que la blonde ferait entendre raison à cette tête de mule qui lui servait de meilleure amie. En attendant, Raven avait également un commerce à faire tourner alors c'est à contrecœur qu'elle repoussa son inquiétude pour Lexa afin de rejoindre son garage.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, seule dans son garage, Raven s'attelait à faire disparaitre la bosse laissée par le poing de Lexa sur la Mini du Doc'. Concentrée sur sa tâche, déterminée à atteindre la perfection, son esprit n'était pourtant pas à son travail, ses mains de mécanicienne agissaient par automatisme tandis qu'elle songeait à son amie, espérant que Clarke arriverait à lui faire entendre raison. Peu attentive à son environnement, Raven se laissa surprendre par l'entrée impromptue et bruyante de deux corbeaux qui se nichèrent sur le toit de la voiture d'en face avant de lui coasser dessus. Main sur le cœur, elle les insulta avant de sortir dans la cour en reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- Grand-mère, pourrais-tu garder tes horribles moineaux dehors ? lança-t-elle à la vieille Ilda qui attendait dehors entourée de sa horde d'oiseaux.

\- Ne les insultes pas, ils sont de la famille, la réprimanda-t-elle tout en caressant le corbeau perché sur son épaule.

\- D'accord pas d'insultes, leva-t-elle les bras en guise d'excuse, mais ils ne rentrent pas dans mon garage, déjà que je dois les supporter à la maison, se plaignit-elle.

La vieille femme s'esclaffa d'un rire chevrotant.

\- Encore faut-il que tu rentres à la maison au lieu de dormir ici.

\- Je ne dors pas ici, ronchonna-t-elle.

Sa grand-mère leva deux sourcils sceptiques.

\- Et comment tu le sais ? Tu passes tes nuits à tourner en ville avec tes volatiles ! Ronchonna-t-elle de plus belle en croisant les bras, vexée.

\- Ils me disent tout… répondit-elle presque énigmatique et caressant à nouveau son corbeau.

Raven roula des yeux.

\- … comme ils te diront tout une fois que je serais parti.

\- Grand-mère ne commence pas et puis tu ne vas pas mourir, tu es en pleine forme, refusait-elle ne serait-ce que d'envisager la chose.

Sa Grand-mère farfelue était sa seule famille à Ton DC. Sa mère était décédée quelques années plus tôt des ravages de l'alcool tandis que son père passait des mois à travailler sur l'océan, loin de la terre et de tout ce qui lui rappelait celle qu'il avait aimé et perdu.

\- Les signes sont là, Raven, le changement approche.

\- Ce ne sont que des sornettes… se braqua-t-elle.

\- Et pourtant tu t'accroches aux loups et leurs légendes, pointa-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Que veux-tu ils sont plus mignons que ces oiseaux de malheur, dit-elle au même moment où les deux corbeaux sortirent du garage en passant un peu trop près de sa tête.

Raven se baissa par réflexe puis elle les regarda s'éloigner dans le ciel au soleil couchant, tout comme sa Grand-mère qui les observait d'un œil connaisseur.

\- Les signes, Raven… sois attentive…

\- J'ai du boulot, à plus tard, Grand-mère, disparut-elle rapidement à l'intérieur.

La vieille Ilda s'éloigna sans prêter ombrage de sa fuite. Suivie par ses corbeaux, elle reprit le chemin du centre-ville tout en murmurant :

\- Un corbeau, un changement… deux corbeaux, une confession…

* * *

Clarke marchait depuis vingt minutes sous le soleil couchant et après avoir traversé les rues de Ton DC et longé une partie de la route nationale, elle s'engageait enfin sur le chemin cahoteux menant à la propriété de Lexa. Bien que marcher ne soit pas la fin du monde, sa voiture lui manquait terriblement, d'autant que la fraicheur automnale commençait à se faire sentir alors que la chaleur disparaissait avec le soleil. Armée de sa sacoche de médecin, Clarke arriva enfin devant la maison appartenant à la brune et elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de l'habitation. Les chalets étaient monnaie courante dans la région mais celui-ci était immense : une harmonie d'imposants rondins mais ce qui le sublimait, était les vestiges du temps marquant le bois. On sentait qu'il avait traversé les années, portant son histoire à nue. Clarke s'en approcha presque solennellement, comme si elle traversait une terre sacrée puis elle gravit les marches du perron, relâchant la respiration qu'elle avait retenue avant de frapper. Elle entendit du mouvement, plutôt agité et soudainement :

\- Raven, je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! lança une Lexa contrariée en ouvrant la porte avant de se calmer instantanément… Oh… Dr. Griffin… pardon je pensais que c'était Raven… s'excusa-t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, retourna Clarke qui retint difficilement un sourire amusé.

\- Vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'elle m'écoute alors après une journée de silence, je pensais qu'elle revenait à la charge… continua-t-elle à se justifier, en oubliant presque la présence du médecin.

\- Lexa ? L'arrêta finalement Clarke qui souriait légèrement amusée de la voir soudainement si peu sûre d'elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, pas la peine de vous justifier, la rassura-t-elle. Et puis j'ai eu un aperçu de la ténacité de Raven alors…

\- Attendez, la coupa Lexa alors qu'elle comprit soudainement, c'est elle qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle s'inquiète pour vous…

\- Je vais la tuer, grogna Lexa.

\- … et moi aussi, ajouta Clarke qui par conscience professionnelle ne pouvait ignorer l'état de la brune mais qui devait également admettre sincèrement s'inquiéter pour elle car bien que distante, Lexa faisait partie du peu de connaissance qu'elle s'était faite.

A cette information, Lexa releva brusquement le regard sur elle et fut surprise de trouver une réelle inquiétude dans les Saphirs qui la fixaient et cela l'ébranla plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre.

\- Je vais bien, voulut-elle la rassurer.

\- J'ai vu le coup que cette femme vous a donné, c'est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas de séquelle, asséna la médecin.

Lexa détourna le regard, la détermination brûlant dans le regard océan brisant peu à peu ses défenses mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser entrer.

\- Ecoutez…

\- ET, la coupa-t-elle, vous vous appuyez presque totalement sur votre jambe valide depuis le début de notre conversation, alors essayez de me redire que vous allez bien pour voir ?! La défia-t-elle.

Lexa sourit légèrement, bien évidemment que la médecin remarquerait qu'elle ménageait sa jambe mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait changer d'avis.

\- Même si je vais mal, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à me faire examiner, retourna-t-elle défiante.

Clarke soupira d'agacement car elle avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas l'y obliger mais aussi têtue qu'elle soit, elle l'était encore plus.

\- Ecoutez, je viens de marcher vingt minutes dans le froid et maintenant la nuit est tombée, désignant le paysage derrière elle, alors je détesterais être venue pour rien. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte de me laisser jeter un œil à votre jambe ?

Clarke lui fit son plus beau regard de chien battu et Lexa se sentit hésiter, sa résolution faiblissant à vu d'œil alors qu'elle était touchée par l'attention du médecin qui s'était déplacée jusqu'ici pour s'assurer de sa santé.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour la laisser entrer.

Clarke se retint de sautiller victorieusement et entra sans un mot mais la brune releva néanmoins le fin sourire qui s'étira au coin de ses lèvres. Lexa referma la porte sans prêter attention aux deux corbeaux survolant la cour alors qu'une petite voix lui murmurait qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

\- Où voulez-vous qu'on se mette ? lui demanda Clarke.

\- Le salon, désigna-t-elle de la main.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? demanda la médecin qui releva les rougeurs sur ses phalanges.

\- J'ai… frappé quelque chose, grimaça-t-elle alors qu'elle n'osa lui avouer avoir frappé sa voiture.

\- De toute évidence, retourna-t-elle avec ironie face à son esquive et sa soudaine gêne qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

\- Finissons-en voulez-vous, coupa court Lexa en passant devant pour la guider jusqu'au salon.

Clarke laissa vagabonder son regard sur la pièce. Avec son feu de cheminée, ses meubles en bois, ses couleurs chaudes et ses différents tapis en peau de bête, le premier mot lui venant à l'esprit était : chaleureux.

\- Faisons vite, s'il-vous-plait, la ramena Lexa qui se dirigea vers le canapé et boitant plus que d'ordinaire.

La brune s'assit puis posa sa jambe blessée sur les coussins avant de relever son pantalon. Ce dernier était plus ample que l'autre jour, elle n'était pas obligée de le retirer pour dévoiler sa blessure et honnêtement, elle n'avait aucune envie de se dévêtir à nouveau devant la médecin et encore moins chez elle.

\- Et vous allez bien, grommela avec ironie Clarke en découvrant le bleu qui marquait sa blessure.

Lexa baissa les yeux, prise en faute telle une enfant, et ne répondit rien tandis que la médecin se penchait sur sa jambe. Un frisson la traversant lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau.

\- A première vue ce n'est qu'un bleu, pas de dommage important, bien que sûrement douloureux, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Cette fois, Lexa ne détourna pas le regard et laissa échapper un sourire face à la remontrance tandis que Clarke sortait une crème de sa sacoche.

\- Je vais appliquer cette crème dessus, ça devrait soulager la douleur en attendant que le bleu disparaisse, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça, comprenant et lui donnant son accord, puis Clarke appliqua la crème sur ses mains avant de les apposer sur sa jambe. Elle se contracta à son touché, la médecin lui fit un sourire timide, cherchant à la rassurer, à obtenir sa confiance… chose qu'elle avait déjà pleinement mais c'est en elle que Lexa n'avait pas confiance alors qu'elle sentait son corps frissonner tandis que les douces mains de Clarke massaient délicatement sa jambe. De son côté, la médecin ne se portait pas mieux, feignant d'être concentrée sur sa tâche, masque de professionnelle alors que son corps réagissait au contact de la brune. Dans le silence du crépitement du feu de cheminée, elles tentaient toutes deux de ne rien montrer de leur trouble et au bout de longues minutes, Clarke rompit le silence assourdissant, cherchant à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que la douceur que caressaient ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi cette Ontari vous en veut autant ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

\- C'est une vieille histoire sans importance… éluda Lexa dont le regard émeraude était rivé sur le vide.

\- Plutôt violent pour une histoire sans importance et pourquoi ne pas vous défendre ? Insista-t-elle.

Lexa se réajusta par réflexe, cherchant à fuir la question, et se faisant Clarke appuya malencontreusement sur une zone sensible de sa jambe, lui arrachant une douloureuse grimace.

\- Je suis désolée ! Retira-t-elle immédiatement ses mains.

\- C'est rien, c'est moi qui ai bougé… et hormis cet incident, je dois admettre que ça faisait du bien, la rassura et avoua-t-elle.

Clarke comprit le message et reprit son délicat massage, échangeant un sourire avec la brune qui cette fois se détendit un peu.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda quelques secondes plus tard le médecin.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter si vous me demandez la permission ? Retourna avec amusement Lexa.

\- Non… enfin peut-être… entra-t-elle dans son jeu, large sourire aux lèvres qui se répercuta sur celles de la brune.

\- Allez-y, posez votre question.

\- Après ce qu'ils vous ont fait, pourquoi continuez-vous de protéger les loups ?

Le sourire de Lexa devint triste alors que la médecin n'avait aucune idée de la portée de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait perdu bien plus qu'une jambe cette nuit-là et pourtant, elle continuait effectivement de les protéger et la réponse à cette simple question était bien compliquée… Lexa retira sa jambe des mains du médecin, la ramenant contre elle pour rabattre son pantalon.

\- Pardon si je suis allée trop loin… s'excusa Clarke et légèrement paniquée.

Lexa se leva sans un mot puis se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Venez, l'invita-t-elle.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner avec curiosité puis elle se leva, la rejoignant dans l'entrée au moment où elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- On va faire une balade, lui dit Lexa.

\- Une balade ? S'étonna-t-elle tout en la rejoignant.

\- Je veux vous montrer quelque chose… vous me faites confiance ?

\- Pas vraiment… répondit-elle honnêtement.

Lexa sourit doucement à cette réponse qui en aurait désarçonné plus d'un mais elle appréciait sa franchise.

\- …. Mais je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et je suis de nature curieuse, ajouta Clarke.

Lexa hoqueta un léger rire puis elle sortit dans la nuit éclairée par la douceur de la lune. Elle entendit Clarke fermer la porte derrière elle et la rejoindre en petite foulée alors qu'elle marchait d'un bon pas vers la forêt.

\- Vous ne devriez pas marcher, la sermonna la médecin maintenant à ses côtés.

\- Docteur, s'il-vous-plait, grogna Lexa.

\- Si vous m'emmenez en balade, la moindre des choses serait de m'appeler Clarke, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Très bien _Clarke_…

La blonde déglutit difficilement, regrettant immédiatement la manière dont Lexa avait prononcé son nom. Roulant et claquant parfaitement ce dernier entre ses lèvres, faisant trembler tout son corps.

\- … voudriez-vous oublier d'être médecin, profiter du paysage et juste vous taire ? demanda-t-elle sourire mutin aux lèvres avant de légèrement accélérer le pas.

Clarke s'arrêta net, visage offusqué face à son sourire avant de la rattraper d'un pas rapide, ne cachant rien de sa contrariété en arrivant à sa hauteur mais restant silencieuse. Lexa secoua la tête d'amusement face à sa moue boudeuse, son sourire s'agrandissant. Sourire qui fut communicatif car la blonde sourit à son tour, décroisant les bras dans un léger rire et appréciant cette nouvelle facette de la jeune femme, puis le silence de la nuit les enveloppa de sa sérénité, accompagnant leur marche à travers la forêt…

* * *

Elles marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes à travers les bois, le sentier qu'elles suivaient était devenu plus escarpé et pentu. Dans l'obscurité des arbres, Clarke glissa sur quelques cailloux qui se dérobèrent sous ses pieds. Elle se vit tomber à la renverse mais dans un réflexe presque instinctif, Lexa la rattrapa par la main, la retenant puis l'aidant à se stabiliser.

\- Merci… souffla la blonde.

La brune hocha la tête et lâcha sa main pour reprendre leur marche. Le contact sécurisant manqua immédiatement à Clarke qui allongea inconsciemment le pas pour se retrouver épaule contre épaule avec Lexa.

\- Sérieusement, comment faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle alors que sa compagne de marche ne semblait aucunement gênée par sa jambe.

\- La force de l'habitude, répondit sobrement Lexa.

Clarke hocha la tête, comprenant bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire avec sa blessure, parcourant chaque jour cette forêt et ses pénibles sentiers. Elle n'en était que plus admirative.

\- Et je ne suis pas une citadine fraichement débarquée dans la nature, taquina-t-elle ensuite.

Clarke la tapa malicieusement à l'épaule, provoquant un rire chez la brune, un rire mélodieux qui fut communicatif.

\- Venez, nous sommes presque arrivées, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elles marchèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes puis l'impatience de Clarke reprit le dessus.

\- Où allons-nous ? Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- On est arrivé, répondit-elle, éludant les questions de la blonde.

Clarke regarda alors devant elle et s'aperçut que les arbres les entourant auparavant s'étaient effacés pour laisser place à l'horizon. Elles firent encore quelques mètres et elles débouchèrent au sommet d'une colline, où l'herbe de la forêt s'effaçait sous les pierres et la terre. A leur gauche la forêt, à leur droite la falaise, vide tombant sur une petite plage de sable faisant face à l'océan.

\- C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla Clarke, ses yeux se perdant sur les reflets de la lune à la surface de l'immensité bleue.

\- Oui… sourit doucement Lexa… et c'est le parfait endroit pour se ressourcer au calme.

\- Vous venez souvent ?

Un sourire triste lui répondit car la brune y venait presque tous les jours pour fuir la réalité, pour trouver une certaine paix dans ce refuge qu'elle seule connaissait.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? demanda Clarke face à l'absence de réponse.

\- Pour vous les loups ne sont que des bêtes sauvages, des bêtes sanguinaires assoiffées de sang, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara alors Lexa plus qu'elle ne demanda.

\- Encore ce matin, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a eu d'autres attaques cette nuit, se défendit-elle.

Lexa se tourna vers elle avec surprise, visiblement ignorante des nouvelles attaques de la veille, mais cela passa très vite pour laisser place à un fin sourire connaisseur. Elle s'éloigna du sentier et alla s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol près du vide. Clarke s'assit à ses côtés, perdant son regard sur la plage en contrebas. Le clair de lune éclairait le paysage de sa douce lumière, chassant l'obscurité. C'est ainsi que Clarke put les discerner si clairement. Elle se redressa intriguée par l'ombre sortant des bois en contrebas, rejoignant prudemment la plage. Un loup au pelage sombre se dressa sur le qui-vive, observant les alentours, puis après quelques instants plusieurs petites ombres sortirent à leur tour des fourrés. Le cœur de Clarke fondit devant les jeunes louveteaux rejoignant leur mère, se chamaillant entre eux, bien inconscient des possibles dangers.

\- Ont-ils toujours l'air de monstre selon vous ? demanda-t-elle cette fois.

Le silence de Clarke suffit à lui répondre, tout comme le regard attendri qu'elle posait sur les jeunes loups.

\- S'ils attaquent c'est par nécessité, nourrir leur famille, les protéger, ils ne sont pas si différent de nous, reprit doucement Lexa.

\- Je doute que vous ayez été une menace pour eux lorsqu'ils vous ont attaqué, contra Clarke.

Lexa détourna le regard, touchée qu'elle cherche à prendre sa défense.

\- Et même si tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, ils vous ont blessé, ils tuent le bétail, ils sont dangereux.

\- Les loups n'ont pas attaqué le bétail, révéla-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai trouvé un loup mourant dans les bois, attaqué par la même bête, répondit-elle dans un léger trémolo en se remémorant les derniers instants de l'animal.

Clarke vint poser sa main sur la sienne afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, un geste instinctif qui la surpris et qui réchauffa Lexa.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a quelque chose de plus dangereux que les loups ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

La brune sourit devant l'ignorance attendrissante de la blonde.

\- L'obscurité de la forêt cache bien des choses, répondit-elle énigmatique avant de tourner son regard vers la plage, observant avec affection la famille de loups.

Clarke trouva son regard troublant. Comment pouvait-elle les regarder ainsi alors que d'un simple coup de crocs ils avaient changé sa vie ? Lexa n'avait aucune animosité envers eux, aucune crainte, elle était au contraire sereine, aimante… C'est alors qu'elle comprit, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant dans un flash de compréhension.

\- Ce ne sont pas les loups qui vous ont attaqué mais cette bête dont vous parlez, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

Lexa se crispa instantanément mais ne s'en voulut pas d'avoir trop parlé, elle fut même étrangement soulagée que Clarke comprenne.

\- Que s'est-il réellement passé ce jour-là ? lui demanda-t-elle franchement la vérité.

Elle savait qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit mais en la présence de Clarke, elle n'avait plus aucune crainte, aucune retenue, elle se sentait en confiance alors les mots sortirent bien malgré elle.

\- Je faisais ma tournée habituelle mais je n'étais pas concentrée…

_« Une proie facile » songea-t-elle amèrement._

\- … j'aurais dû faire plus attention, j'aurais dû rentrer alors que la nuit tombait au-lieu de venir ici, mais ma petite-amie, Costia, venait de me quitter…

_« L'amour est une faiblesse » serra-t-elle inconsciemment les poings._

\- … j'avais vraiment besoin de me vider l'esprit…

Clarke l'écoutait attentivement alors que Lexa, le regard dans le vague, revivait cette terrible journée.

\- … j'étais à mi-chemin lorsque sortit de nulle part, on m'a attaqué, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre… raconta-t-elle sa voix se brisant de peine et d'amertume… mais ce n'est pas un loup qui m'a mordu…

Lexa ramena inconsciemment sa jambe blessée à elle, démontrant une certaine vulnérabilité.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû insister, regretta Clarke.

\- Non… ne le soyez pas, c'est juste que… que je n'en avais jamais parlé, pas même à Raven, confessa-t-elle.

Clarke fut touchée qu'elle lui accorde suffisamment de confiance pour se confier, à elle, une étrangère plutôt qu'à sa meilleure amie. Le silence serein de la nuit les enveloppa et elles regardèrent la petite famille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau dans les bois.

\- Si ce n'est pas un loup, qu'est-ce qui vous a attaqué ? Questionna Clarke.

\- Je n'en sais rien, tout est allé si vite.

La médecin n'insista pas mais il était évident que la brune ne lui racontait pas toute la vérité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle imaginait parfaitement qu'annoncer qu'il y avait quelque chose de pire que les loups dans les bois, ne passerait pas auprès des habitants et les conséquences seraient radicales.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Voulut-elle clarifier.

\- En tant que mon médecin vous êtes tenue au secret médical, énonça-t-elle platement.

\- Oui, confirma Clarke qui craignait de l'avoir froissé d'une quelconque manière.

\- J'ignorais que j'étais encore en consultation… sourit malicieusement Lexa et ce qui rassura la blonde… mais en tant que « bizarro du village », je suis surement longue à la détente, reprit-elle les termes de Raven.

\- Si la confiance reste à déterminer… je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas bizarre, en faite vous êtes plutôt normale et sympathique quand vous oubliez d'être distante, retourna-t-elle dans un regard sincère.

\- Et bien si vous pouviez en toucher un mot au reste du village, ce serait gentil, plaisanta-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne aux paroles du médecin.

Partageant un sourire scellant cette confiance mutuelle, elles se laissèrent bercer par la sérénité du silence. La brune laissa son regard se perdre sur l'horizon, paisible, tandis que la blonde fermait les yeux, captant simplement le bruit des vagues se brisant sur la plage. Mais l'enchantement du moment fut brisé lorsque Clarke rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la brune, son corps se paralysant de peur :

\- Lexa ne bougez pas, lui ordonna-t-elle, paniquée. Il y a un énorme loup juste derrière nous, clarifia-t-elle.

Lexa se retourna légèrement et découvrit effectivement un grand loup aux reflets argentés qui les observait en silence de ses yeux dorés depuis la lisière des bois. Elle échangea un long regard avec l'animal, heureuse de le voir.

\- Aucune raison d'avoir peur, Heda est un ami, la rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

\- _Heda ?_

\- C'est l'Alpha de la meute, il ne fait que vérifier que nous ne sommes pas une menace, expliqua-t-elle tout en ignorant la question silencieuse.

Et comme pour valider ses dires, le loup s'éloigna sereinement dans l'obscurité de la forêt, les laissant à nouveau seules.

\- Allez rentrons, il se fait tard, se leva Lexa et n'attendant pas que Clarke se lève pour commencer à marcher vers les bois.

Elles retournèrent silencieusement au chalet, chacune perdue dans leurs pensées respectives. Une fois arrivée, Lexa proposa de raccompagner Clarke à l'auberge, ce qu'elle accepta et le trajet en voiture fut tout aussi silencieux.

\- Nous y voilà, énonça Lexa en s'arrêtant devant l'auberge.

\- C'était une agréable balade, merci.

Puis dans un sourire gêné, elle descendit du véhicule mais avant de fermer la portière, elle eut le sentiment de manquer quelque chose, en son fort intérieur elle sut que si elle partait sans rien dire, elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Elle fit brusquement volte-face vers Lexa qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Un petit-déjeuner, lança-t-elle maladroitement et se demandant à elle-même pourquoi un petit-déjeuner et pas un diner.

\- Un petit-déjeuner ? répéta Lexa en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui… est-ce que tu accepterais de prendre un petit-déjeuner avec moi ? Clarifia-t-elle plus calmement.

Si le soudain tutoiement la surpris, il fut vite balayé par le choc de sa question. Réellement secouée par la tournure des évènements, Lexa n'en montra pourtant rien.

\- Est-ce que ce déjeuner sera sous le secret médical ? Retourna-t-elle pointant délicatement le fait qu'elle était son docteur et elle sa patiente.

\- Non… ! Si… ! Non… ! Voulut-elle clarifier qu'il n'y avait rien de professionnelle là-dedans, tout en lui assurant que tout resterait entre elles.

Lexa l'observa silencieusement s'empêtrer dans sa confusion, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres, tout en pesant le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Elle avait toutes les raisons de refuser, c'était même le plus judicieux, pourtant :

\- D'accord, mit-elle fin à son calvaire.

Clarke s'arrêta, soulagée alors que cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais une éternité pour elle.

\- Demain matin ? S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter maladroitement et ne pouvant cacher son sourire.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Clarke, que je déjeunerai avec vous demain matin, répondit Lexa dans un sourire rieur face à la gêne certaine de la blonde.

\- Ok, parfait, alors à demain, conclut-elle heureuse de ne pas avoir été rejetée mais tiquant intérieurement sur le vouvoiement qu'elle maintenait.

Un silence s'étira ensuite, plongée dans le regard l'une de l'autre, Clarke arborant un mince sourire et Lexa la contemplant d'amusement.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke, la sortit-elle de ses pensées.

\- Bonne nuit, Lexa, lui retourna-t-elle avant fermer la portière et s'éloigner vers l'auberge, non sans un dernier regard pour la brune qui ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur.

_« Dans quoi tu t'es fourrée, Woods »_ se sermonna-t-elle avec néanmoins le cœur en fête.

* * *

Après un rapide passage par le petit restaurant de l'auberge, Clarke retourna à sa chambre. Elle déposa sa trousse de médecin dans un coin puis son manteau sur le crochet de la porte. Songeuse, elle se repassait une énième fois les événements de la soirée. En se rendant chez Lexa, elle ne se doutait pas de la tournure que cela allait prendre. Indra avait eu raison de la réprimander, elle l'avait jugé bien trop vite car une fois passée son apparente froideur, la brune était tout à fait sympathique. Clarke avait passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie, elle ne pourrait dire le contraire. Petit sourire aux lèvres en songeant à la brune, elle ouvrit son placard afin de se changer pour la nuit mais son regard tomba sur la pile de linge dissimulant la petite boîte. Elle perdit son sourire à son rappel silencieux car bien que la compagnie de Lexa ait été agréable, elle ne pouvait oublier le sentiment qu'elle cachait quelque chose, la brune en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait sur cette bête rodant dans les bois. Dans un soupir, Clarke prit de quoi se changer et referma les portes. Elle se prépara rapidement pour la nuit puis alla s'allonger sous les draps. Seulement, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, l'esprit préoccupé par une seule pensée, convaincue de ce qu'elle devait faire… se rapprocher de Lexa Woods.

* * *

Non loin de la fenêtre du médecin, deux corbeaux s'envolèrent dans la nuit de Ton DC. Au bout de quelques battements d'ailes, un camarade les rejoignit, volant côte à côte dans le ciel. Survolant la ville endormie, dissimulés parmi les ombres mais n'échappant pas au regard d'une vieille dame encapuchonnée et marchant dans les rues silencieuses. La vieille Ilda observa les trois oiseaux passer au-dessus d'elle puis disparaitre à l'orée des bois.

\- Un corbeau, un changement… chantonna-t-elle dans un murmure… deux corbeaux, une confession… trois corbeaux, un malheur…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Des réponses ou encore plus de questions :p**

**Notre Clexa se rapproche un peu mais pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons, vilaine Clarke :p Et Lexa qui devait rester loin d'elle est plutôt mal barrée XD**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, fav et follow :D J'ai hâte de lire vos théories alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Prochain chapitre : Un rendez-vous... une mise en garde... une rencontre nocturne...**


	4. pendant que le loup n'y est pas

**CH4-... pendant que le loup n'y est pas.**

**Et hop un nouveau chapitre en livraison express !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, fav et follow :D**

**Et encore merci à Kouan pour la relecture. ;)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une volute de fumée quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant la porte de l'auberge. Tandis qu'elle s'était levée le cœur léger, s'était douchée, habillée puis était montée dans son pick-up sans hésitation pour venir petit-déjeuner avec Clarke, Lexa était maintenant pleine de doute. Elle savait qu'elle s'engageait sur un dangereux chemin en poussant cette porte et elle tentait d'écouter la voix de la raison, de rebrousser chemin mais une part d'elle refusait de l'entendre. Cette part d'elle qui s'était éteinte au départ de Costia s'éveillait un peu plus chaque jour, déployant ses crocs et elle avait peur de ne pouvoir y résister mais le voulait-elle seulement ? Elle avait le choix, elle pouvait faire demi-tour et pourtant, elle poussa la porte de l'auberge, pénétrant dans le hall, en se frottant les mains pour se les réchauffer.

\- Lexa, que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna Indra à l'accueil.

\- Je… j'ai rendez-vous avec le Dr. Griffin, répondit-elle en s'approchant du comptoir.

Indra en sursauta de surprise et autant dire que cela tenait de l'impossible car rien ne déstabilisait l'aubergiste, maitresse dans l'art du stoïcisme. D'ailleurs, elle se reprit rapidement, arborant un sourire sans équivoque.

\- Lexa Woods a un rendez-vous, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est un simple petit-déjeuner entre… _qu'étaient-elles d'ailleurs ?_... connaissances, contra Lexa mais cela ne convainquit pas Indra au vu de son regard moqueur qui lui criait _« A d'autre »._

Ce à quoi, Lexa roula des yeux.

\- Pile à l'heure ! les interrompit Clarke en descendant joyeusement les escaliers.

\- Bonjour Dr. Griffin, la salua poliment Indra.

\- Bonjour Indra, lui retourna-t-elle souriante.

\- Dr. Griffin, lui retourna la brune aussi froidement qu'à leur début, ce qui refroidit immédiatement Clarke.

Un froid tomba entre les trois femmes. Indra observait attentivement la scène, où une Lexa presque stoïque faisait face à une Clarke visiblement troublée.

\- Bien ! Dissipa-t-elle le malaise. Je vous laisse vous installer en salle, leur indiqua l'aubergiste avant de disparaitre vers la cuisine.

\- Bon et bien, j'espère que tu as faim, Indra fait le plus merveilleux des petits-déjeuners, dit-elle à l'attention de Lexa.

\- C'est le cas, répondit-elle presque platement, après vous, l'invita-t-elle à passer devant.

Clarke bloqua quelques secondes sur le vouvoiement qu'elle persistait à employer puis elle ouvrit la marche. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lexa avait autant remonté ses défenses, les ramenant à la case départ. En atteignant leur table, elle sut que ce petit déjeuner allait être très long…

* * *

Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée alors qu'installées à leur table, elles attendaient qu'Indra leur apporte le petit-déjeuner. Pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elles étaient seules dans la salle de restauration, à l'exception d'un homme au fond de la salle lisant son journal et d'un couple discutant tranquillement. Tout le contraire d'elles qui s'enlisaient dans un lourd et sinistre silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… vous avez prévu aujourd'hui ? S'aligna-t-elle prudemment sur la distance imposée par la brune car si elle voulait garder sa confiance, il était plus judicieux de ne pas la brusquer.

\- Travailler, répondit-elle sobrement avant de détourner le regard sur la salle.

_« Ooook »_ grinça intérieurement la blonde. _« Sors les rames, Clarke, sors les rames »_ s'encouragea-t-elle à atteindre son but.

\- Et en quoi consiste la journée d'une garde-forestière ? Persista-t-elle en l'obligeant à lui donner des détails.

\- Beaucoup de marche, répondit-elle en se réajustant sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Clarke soupira presque de défaite, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lexa qui s'en voulut immédiatement d'être ainsi mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Etre sur la défensive étant devenue une seconde nature. Pourtant la veille, elle n'avait eu aucun problème à lui parler, lui confiant des choses dont elle n'avait jamais parlé. Un instant de faiblesse, un égarement qu'elle n'avait pas envie de réitérer mais ce faisant, elle blessait Clarke et elle ne le souhaitait pas alors elle fit un effort.

\- Je… ces derniers temps, je commence ma journée par m'assurer que les pâturages vont bien, que les installations sont en état pour la prochaine nuit puis je patrouille essentiellement en forêt pour m'assurer que tout va bien pour la faune et la flore.

Clarke esquissa un sourire, appréciant l'effort, tandis que Lexa détournait le regard quelque peu gênée d'être ainsi percée. C'est alors qu'elles furent interrompues par Indra faisant rouler à leur table, une petit desserte où reposaient café, jus d'orange, pancakes, toast, confiture, beurre et autre mets tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres.

\- Merci Indra mais ce festin est au moins pour dix personnes, releva Clarke.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas l'appétit de Lexa, retourna Indra avec un amusement non dissimulé.

\- Indra… grogna la brune.

\- Un conseil, servez-vous avant qu'elle le fasse, ajouta l'aubergiste dans un sourire moqueur pour Lexa avant de s'en aller.

\- Tu… Clarke s'arrêta, grimaçant avant de reprendre… vous avez l'habitude de manger ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

Lexa sourit en l'entendant une nouvelle fois buter entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement.

\- Vous avez l'habitude de déjeuner avec vos patientes, Dr. Griffin ? Retourna-t-elle à la place, la prenant au dépourvue.

\- Euh… non… pas vraiment… admit-elle comme prise en faute, tout en paniquant intérieurement.

\- Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait oublier les formalités ? suggéra-t-elle dans un fin sourire.

\- Euh… oui… oui, avec plaisir, se ressaisit-elle et répondant à son sourire.

\- Alors pour répondre à ta question, reprit-elle tout en se tournant vers la desserte pour s'emparer d'un pichet de jus de fruit bien frais avant de remplir leurs verres, Indra m'a recueilli après la mort de mes parents alors j'ai profité de ses bons petits plats.

\- Oh pardon, si j'ai…

\- T'en fais pas, la rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Tu avais quel âge quand c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle après un léger silence.

\- J'avais huit ans…

\- J'ai également perdu mon père très jeune, confessa-t-elle naturellement, leurs regards se croisant, partageant cette douleur commune.

Clarke était un peu plus jeune que Lexa au moment du décès de son père, elle n'avait que peu de souvenir mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de la souffrance qu'avait laissée son absence et qu'elle ressentait toujours. Elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir la brune, bien qu'elle ne puisse imaginer le fait de devenir orpheline car même si sa mère s'était éloignée d'elle, ce n'était pas comparable. Lexa ne laissa la place à d'autre question, se tournant vers la desserte en questionnant du regard Clarke sur ce qu'elle désirait. Cette dernière, comprenant, effaça toute tristesse et empathiede son visage et lui tendit son assiette et Lexa la servie avant de se servir elle-même puis elles commencèrent à manger silencieusement.

\- Pourquoi être venue à Ton DC ? demanda soudainement Lexa afin de rompre le silence gênant qui s'installait.

\- Pour le poste vacant de médecin, énonça-t-elle l'évidence dans un petit sourire espiègle.

Lexa leva un sourcil, déclarant silencieusement qu'elle ne marchait pas, qu'elle souhaitait entendre la véritable raison de sa présence, pourquoi venir exercer dans cette petite ville perdue dans la nature ? De son côté, Clarke ne put résister bien longtemps à son regard et puis après ses confessions de la veille, il était juste qu'elle en fasse de même, surtout si elle voulait découvrir les secrets de la brune.

\- Très bien… céda-t-elle en posant ses couverts, comme si par ce geste elle baissait ses défenses avant de s'ouvrir sans crainte à Lexa…

Cette dernière adoucie inconsciemment sa posture, son regard devenant plus doux, ses émeraudes l'invitant à continuer avec confiance…

\- Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, j'avais une vie parfaite, des amis formidables, une brillante carrière de chirurgienne et un fiancé attentionné… enfin jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il me trompait depuis plusieurs mois avec l'une de ses internes… Finn a déclaré que c'était ma faute, que je ne pensais qu'au boulot alors qu'il effectuait autant de garde que moi… sauf que je sauvais des vies et lui s'envoyait en l'air à l'hôpital, ajouta-t-elle amèrement. Bref, après ça, je supportais plus de le voir alors travailler dans le même hôpital n'aidait pas, pas plus que ses incessantes apparitions à ma porte pour que je lui donne une seconde chance. Ce qui est hors de question, avec Finn tous mes projets ont volé en éclat, du coup j'ai tout plaqué pour un nouveau départ…

Au fur et à mesure de son explication, Lexa s'était enfoncée dans ses pensées, serrant inconsciemment les poings de colère. Elle n'était pas insensible à l'histoire de Clarke mais ce n'était pas la raison principale de cette colère. Son histoire la ramenait à la sienne, une page de sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tournée et qui la marquait choses avaient été différentes avec Costia mais d'une certaine manière, elle avait également trahi sa confiance et leur amour qu'elle pensait éternel. La blessure saignait encore et faisait écho à celle de Clarke, la submergeant d'émotions néfastes qu'elle tentait de contenir, son esprit ayant quitté la petite salle de restauration, se focalisant sur elle-même et ce qui menaçait de se libérer.

\- Lexa ? demanda prudemment Clarke et observant ses poings serrés.

Le simple son de sa voix la ramena au monde réel, apaisant instantanément sa colère.

\- Tu étais partie où ? demanda-t-elle dans un tendre sourire alors que leurs yeux se croisèrent.

\- Lui casser la gueule, souffla Lexa dans un regard désolée pour tous ses malheurs et une tentative d'allègement.

\- Quelqu'un l'a déjà fait, révéla-t-elle en se souvenant du pétage de plomb de Bellamy, ami d'enfance et frère d'Octavia, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, mais j'apprécie l'attention, sourit-elle sincèrement et sa main allant spontanément se poser sur son poing serré.

Le geste rendit son sourire à Lexa qui se perdit soudainement dans le regard de Clarke. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, peut-être même des minutes,perdues les yeux dans les yeux. Les émeraudes chassant la tristesse des saphirs tandis que ces derniers chassaient ses doutes…

\- J'espère que tout se passe bien ? Surgit soudainement Indra.

Son apparition rompit le charme, leurs mains se séparant brusquement avant d'échanger des regards gênés, retournant maladroitement leur attention à leurs assiettes.

\- C'est parfait, Indra, vous devriez être étoilée pour ce petit-déjeuner, la complimenta Clarke.

\- Inutile de me flatter, Dr. Griffin… refusa-t-elle… avec ou sans mon approbation, Lexa n'a déjà d'yeux que pour vous.

\- Indra ! S'offusqua Lexa alors que sa mère de cœur s'en allait un sourire fin au visage.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, les joues rougies par la gêne et prête à s'excuser pour Indra mais ellefut stoppée par le sourire malicieux de la mé se moquait d'elle mais cela eut le mérite de fairedisparaitre sa gêne pour un petit sourire amusé, ses défenses se baissant un peu plus sous ce regard azur si particulier.

* * *

Après leur déjeuner, Lexa conduisit Clarke à son cabinet, lui évitant ainsi sa marche quotidienne dans la fraicheur du matin. Le trajet fut silencieux, chacune repensant au moment passé, un sourire léger et commun aux lèvres. Lexa gara son pick-up devant le bâtiment puis elles descendirent sans un mot, se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Bon et bien merci, commença Clarke en se tournant vers elle avant d'ajouter d'un sourire timide, j'ai passé un agréable moment.

Et elle ne mentait pas car contre toute attente, comme la veille, elle avait oublié son but premier et avait réellement pris plaisir à passer du temps avec elle. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son sentiment de culpabilité qui revint à la charge, voilant légèrement son visage.

\- Moi aussi… sourit en retour Lexa…. Et je…

Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle et tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent désagréablement.

\- Dr. Griffin, les interrompit une femme élancée dans un tailleur stricte, blonde, aux yeux glaçant et âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année. Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de vous accueillir plus tôt, j'en suis désolée, expliqua-t-elle d'un sourire sonnant faux, je suis Nia Queen, Mairesse de Ton DC.

\- Bonjour, Madame le Maire, serra-t-elle poliment la main qu'elle lui tendit. Vous êtes toute excusée, j'imagine que vous êtes très occupée et puis Lexa m'a aidé à m'installer…

\- Voyez vous ça… se tourna-t-elle vers la brune, reconnaissant enfin sa présence à leur côté et arborant un petit sourire carnassier que seule Lexa put voir.

Il y eut soudainement un silence gênant. Nia scrutant la brune, Lexa semblant se recroqueviller sous son regard et Clarke fronçant des sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, la tension s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée lorsque Nia reprit d'une voix presque trop enjouée.

\- Vous tombez bien, Woods, je voulais justement m'entretenir avec vous au sujet des attaques récurrentes de ces immondes bêtes que vous êtes censées garder loin de la ville.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, Madame le Maire, tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas assez, trancha froidement la Mairesse. Les attaques ne cessent de se multiplier, encore cette nuit, qu'attendez-vous pour réagir ? Que la tragédie du Dr. Nyko se répète ?

Clarke vit le flash de douleur passer dans les yeux de la brune à l'évocation du décès du Docteur, un homme dont elle était proche de part leur relation de confiance vis-à-vis de sa jambe mais qui avait également marqué son enfance au vu de la photo sur son bureau. Puis le regard de Lexa changea lorsqu'elle le posa sur Clarke, la peur l'envahissant avant d'y voir la résignation.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire pour les éloigner, répondit-elle docilement, Madame le Maire, Dr. Griffin, les salua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner et de monter dans sa voiture.

Clarke la regarda disparaitre au coin de la rue, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de rattraper Lexa qui avait perdu son magnifique sourire pour retrouver son air si triste…

\- Vous devriez faire attention à vos fréquentations, Docteur, la sortit de sa triste contemplation la Mairesse.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Lexa Woods n'est qu'une source de problème, je ne compte plus les rapports de bagarre que le sheriff me remonte à son sujet, d'ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre que vous en avez malheureusement été témoin au bar l'autre soir…

\- Ce dont j'ai été témoin, la coupa Clarke intérieurement hors d'elle mais restant en contrôle, c'est que Lexa n'a porté aucun coup, pas même pour se défendre lorsque cette Ontari la frappait alors qu'elle était à terre.

\- D'après ce qu'ont rapporté les témoins, Woods, ayant trop bue, a porté le premier coup envers Ontari, contra Nia. Ma fille n'a fait que se défendre et c'est peut-être un peu emportée, je l'admets, sourit-t-elle faussement, mais il n'en reste pas moins que Lexa Woods est une fauteuse de trouble un peu trop portée sur la bouteille.

\- Ontari est votre fille ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise, comprenant enfin pourquoi tout le monde la craignait.

\- En effet, et croyez-bien que j'évoquerais son comportement avec elle, ajouta-t-elle.

Seulement Clarke n'en crut pas un mot, tout dans son attitude sonnait faux, hurlait au mensonge mais elle ne pouvait aucunement accuser et insulter la Mairesse alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver en ville, même s'il y avait de grande chance qu'elle soit acclamée en véritable héroïne pour ça.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit Dr. Griffin, suivez mon conseil et restez loin de Woods, lui dit-elle dans un sourire faux, le conseil sonnant telle une menace bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi, retourna-t-elle faussement alors que tout son être frissonnait de cette rencontre bien étrange, se détendant seulement lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

* * *

Lexa gara son pick-up devant la ferme des Carson, à côté de la voiture du sheriff déjà présent sur les lieux. Elle resta quelques instant dans le véhicule, prenant sur elle pour chasser les réflexions de Nia qui l'avait hanté durant tout le trajet. Elle savait que la Mairesse ne cherchait qu'à l'atteindre davantage, prenant plaisir à l'écraser, la tourmentant continuellement, tout comme sa fille Ontari. Elles réussissaient parfaitement à la renvoyer à sa condition d'infirme, à son incapacité à protéger les gens de cette ville. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, se réveillant chaque jour avec la douleur de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Lexa expira profondément, repoussant la tristesse des souvenirs avant de sortir de la voiture. Le visage fermé et le cœur lourd, elle traversa la cour de la ferme, marchant calmement en direction des pâturages. Elle aperçut le shérif en plein champ et à quelques pas de lui, des bêtes tuées. Il discutait avec le vieux Carson tandis que son adjoint les observait appuyés contre la clôture de bois. Lexa rejoignit ce dernier, appuyant également ses avant-bras sur la rambarde et laissant son regard se perdre sur la scène en face d'eux. Elle se redressa légèrement lorsque le vieux Carson s'emporta violemment à l'encontre du Shérif, agitant vivement ses bras dans les airs.

\- Gustus contrôle la situation, la rassura immédiatement Lincoln qui ne broncha pas face à l'emportement du fermier.

Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard, Gustus semblait avoir calmé le vieillard et ils reprirent calmement, se rapprochant des bêtes mortes avant de s'éloigner vers la clôture brisée.

\- Ils se rapprochent de la ville, constata sans accusation Lincoln.

\- Je sais…

\- Tôt ou tard, ce n'est pas un animal qui sera blessé, constata-t-il à nouveau.

Elle tourna son regard sur lui et elle n'y vit toujours aucune accusation mais ce qu'elle vit fut encore pire alors qu'il la fixait avec la certitude qu'elle avait la solution à leur problème.

\- Tu connais la situation aussi bien que moi, esquiva-t-elle.

\- Leur soif de sang ne s'arrêtera pas, se redressa-t-il.

Elle fuit son regard, se tournant vers les cadavres encore frais alors que ce sentiment familier d'impuissance s'enroulait autour d'elle, prêt à la broyer. Ils entendirent soudainement une porte claquer puis des pas rapides sur les graviers de la cour. Ils se retournèrent de concert, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment et ils aperçurent le fils du vieux Carson, Ilian, armé d'un fusil de chasse se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la forêt.

\- Ilian qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! L'interpella Lincoln tout en le rattrapant avec Lexa.

\- Je vais nous débarrasser de ces saloperies de loups !

\- Les chasser n'est pas la solution ! Claqua durement Lexa.

Ilian se retourna violemment, les stoppant net dans leur course et manquant de leur rentrer dedans.

\- Ah oui ?! cria-t-il au visage de Lexa. Parce que tes solutions sont meilleures peut-être ?!

\- Ilian tu devrais te calmer, lui conseilla Lincoln alors que Lexa n'était aucunement intimidée par la posture menaçante du jeune fermier.

\- Non ! Tout ce que vous faites, c'est ramasser les cadavres, reconstruire les clôtures et attendre la prochaine attaque ! Alors non, je ne vais pas me calmer parce que pendant ce temps, on crève a petit feu, c'est notre gagne-pain qui meurt chaque jour !

\- Ilian, on peut trouver une façon de vivre tous ensemble… tenta Lexa.

\- Arrête de te bercer d'illusion ! La coupa-t-il. Ca a marché pendant un temps mais regarde les faits bon sang ! Les attaques ne cessent d'augmenter ! Il est temps d'y mettre fin !

Ilian se tourna à nouveau vers la forêt et reprit sa marche mais Lexa lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir, ce qui le mit hors de lui. Il se débarrassa violemment de sa poigne, la repoussant contre Lincoln qui l'empêcha de tomber dans son élan.

\- Bordel ! Tu devrais être en train de les massacrer après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Mais t'es qu'une lâche, incapable de faire ce qu'il faut ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Costia s'est barrée ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Le silence tomba alors que le départ de Costia les avait tous frappés à différents , Lexa, Lincoln, Ilian avaient grandi ensemble. Ton DC n'était pas grand, les gamins d'ici allaient tous à la même école, ils se connaissaient tous de prêt ou de loin, avaient tous partagés quelque chose à un moment ou un autre… Pour Ilian, petit garçon timide de l'école et bousculé par les brutes, Costia avait été celle qui lui avait tendu la main, qui était devenue son amie, lui donnant confiance en lui… Lexa ne pouvait donc lui reprocher la colère qu'il dirigeait contre elle, la tenant pour responsable du départ de son amie.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Tonna la voix de Gustus.

\- Ilian que fais-tu avec mon fusil ?! demanda le vieux Carson.

\- Rien, tout va bien, on discutait, intervint Lincoln.

Lexa et Ilian entrèrent dans son jeu, reprenant une attitude plus calme tout en échangeant des regards entendus. Le vieux Carson récupéra son fusil, peu dupe quant à leur explication et entraina son fils avec lui. Quant à Gustus, il passa sans un mot à côté d'eux suivant le père et le fils, néanmoins il posa son regard sur Lexa et cette dernière n'y vit que mépris et déception. Elle détourna les yeux ne le supportant pas et se concentra sur les champs ensanglantés.

\- Tes parents auraient le même regard s'ils te voyaient, s'éleva la voix de Lincoln.

Elle releva vivement les yeux sur lui, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire, même si c'était vrai, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Lincoln utiliserait ses parents contre elle, la douleur fut donc double…

\- Ils voudraient que tu agisses, que tu fasses ton devoir… asséna-t-il durement.

Lexa serra les poings, contrôlant tant bien que mal sa douleur et sa colère dormante, refusant de frapper son ami, d'autant que Gustus se ferait sûrement un plaisir de l'enfermer en cellule pour avoir frappé son adjoint. Une humiliation de plus qu'il penserait utile pour la faire réagir…

\- C'est ce que je fais, grogna-t-elle, alors amènes-toi faut qu'on ramasse ces cadavres avant qu'ils n'attirent la meute.

Elle se détourna, grimpa par-dessus la clôture et rejoignit l'amas de carcasses sans même attendre de savoir si Lincoln la suivait. Ainsi elle ne le vit pas secouer la tête de déception avant de lui emboiter le pas…

* * *

Lexa n'était pas la seule à avoir une journée plus ombragée qu'ensoleillée. Raven avait quitté son garage pour se trainer en ville dans l'espoir de chasser le mal de crâne qui la poursuivait depuis son réveil. N'ayant évidemment plus les médicaments nécessaires, elle se voyait contrainte de se rendre à la petite pharmacie de la ville. Un voyage dont elle se serait bien passé car elle avait encore beaucoup de travail devant elle. En effet, après la visite de sa grand-mère la veille, elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage de reprendre ses réparations, son esprit étant ailleurs, notamment la voiture de Clarke qu'elle avait laissé en plan. C'est donc quelque peu grincheuse qu'elle poussa la porte de la petite pharmacie de la ville. Elle ne s'arrêta pas sur les étagères rustiques des lieux et traça tout droit vers le comptoir qui par chance était libre de tout autre client, tout comme de la propriétaire des lieux. Impatiente, elle tapa plusieurs fois sur la petite sonnette afin de signaler sa présence à la pharmacienne qui devait être dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Ca va, j'arrive ! Retentit la voix agacée de la propriétaire.

Quelques secondes de plus s'écoulèrent et Raven soupira d'impatience tout en faisant rouler ses doigts de contrariété sur le comptoir.

\- Raven, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi, s'agaça Luna en sortant de l'arrière boutique et la découvrant.

\- Désolée mais je suis débordée de travail et j'ai ce foutu mal de crâne qui m'empêche de le faire, s'excusa-t-elle tout en se plaignant.

Luna se tourna vers son étagère en attrapa une boite de médicament qu'elle déposa ensuite sur le comptoir.

\- Ca devrait rapidement te soulager mais dans le cas contraire, tu peux toujours revenir me voir, mes doigts font des merveilles, dit-elle d'un regard sans équivoque.

\- Luna… grogna la mécanicienne… c'était l'histoire d'une nuit, rappela-t-elle le contrat de leur soirée trop arrosée.

\- Je parlais d'un simple massage mais…

\- Sérieusement Luna, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petits jeux, s'agaça-t-elle tout en sortant son porte-monnaie puis déposant un billet sur le comptoir.

Luna l'encaissa puis lui rendit sa monnaie avant de lui dire :

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Lexa et te détendre un peu.

\- Humf… hoqueta-t-elle un rire en rangeant son argent… Lexa _se détendre_ ? Si on parle de la même détente ça ne risque pas.

\- Pourtant je l'ai bien vu quitter l'auberge avec le nouveau Docteur ce matin…

Raven releva un regard surpris sur elle puis elle fronça des sourcils en analysant l'information.

\- … et il me semble que Lexa ne vit plus à l'auberge avec Indra, ajouta-t-elle suggestive.

\- Ne commence pas les commérages, l'arrêta-t-elle, Lexa a surement dû aller la voir pour sa jambe, t'as sûrement eu vent de son altercation avec Ontari.

\- Evidemment… sourit-elle sournoisement.

\- Alors lâche l'affaire, lui ordonna-t-elle désireuse de préserver Lexa des « on dit ».

Elle attrapa ensuite ses médicaments et quitta sans un mot la pharmacie, sous le regard attentif de Luna qui prenait mentalement note de leur discussion. Davantage contrariée qu'à son arrivée, Raven reprit le chemin du garage mais lorsqu'elle passa devant le parc, son attention fut attirée par des cris euphoriques. Elle aperçut une bande de gamin qui s'amusait à caillasser les corbeaux qui se reposaient dans les arbres, attendant sans doute paisiblement le retour de sa grand-mère pour leur repas du soir.

\- Hey ! Arrêtez-ça ! Vit-elle rouge.

Mais les enfants ne lui prêtèrent aucune considération et continuèrent d'attaquer les oiseaux.

\- Espèce de sales gosses ! S'énerva-t-elle en parcourant la distance les séparant, prête à leur donner une bonne correction car certes elle n'aimait pas ces oiseaux mais elle seule pouvait les malmener.

Cette fois, les enfants s'enfuir en courant face à la mécanicienne en furie.

\- C'est ça, détalez, sales petits morveux ! Leur jeta-t-elle en se retenant tout juste de ne pas leur courir après.

La plupart des corbeaux avaient échappés aux pierres, s'envolant et désertant le parc mais malheureusement l'un d'eux n'avait pas eu cette chance. Ce dernier se débattant au sol avec ce qui était probablement une aile brisée. Raven s'en approcha doucement et s'agenouilla près de lui, l'oiseau se calmant immédiatement. Surement de peur mais son regard en était pourtant absent.

\- Hey… murmura-t-elle… ça va aller petit, on va réparer ça… le rassura-t-elle tout en le prenant délicatement entre ses mains.

L'oiseau ne se débattit pas, se laissant couler dans l'étreinte de ses mains alors que la mécanicienne les sortait du parc. Il émit alors un coassement qui la stoppa puis elle vit plusieurs ombres sur le sol. En levant la tête, elle aperçut trois corbeaux tournant en cercle dans le ciel. Une boule se noua dans son estomac, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant.

\- Trois corbeaux… un malheur… souffla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir des lieux, fuyant ses craintes.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin alors que Clarke avait le nez perdu dans ses dossiers, profitant de l'absence de patient pour continuer son rangement, s'appropriant les lieux en réorganisant à sa manière. Elle était en train de placer plusieurs classeurs dans sa bibliothèque lorsque le vieux téléphone du bureau sonna.

\- Dr. Griffin, répondit-elle après avoir porté le combiné à son oreille.

_\- Rooo sexy… siffla-t-on de l'autre côté._

\- Octavia… souffla-t-elle tout en roulant des yeux.

_\- Cache ta joie surtout !_

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel très chère amie ? S'enjoua exagérément Clarke.

_\- Ah ah… força Octavia. Comment tu vas ? reprit-elle très sérieusement._

\- Bien, répondit-elle tout en reprenant distraitement le tri de papiers trainant sur le bureau.

_\- Tout le monde s'inquiète ici…_

\- Dis leur que je vais bien, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir.

_\- Ok…soupira-t-elle. Et sinon tu as réussi à sympathiser avec cette Lexa ? Changea-t-elle de sujet._

\- Je parle aux gens, je ne suis pas seule, la rassura-t-elle tout en évitant de répondre.

_\- Clarke? Insista-t-elle en l'entendant lui faire les gros yeux._

\- Ok… soupira-t-elle à son tour. Il s'avère que Lexa n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'elle le laisse penser lorsqu'on prend la peine de la connaitre, répondit-elle honnêtement avant de quelques peu s'emballer. En vérité, elle est même très sympathique, on a déjeuné ensemble ce matin et…

_\- Un rencard ?! La coupa-t-elle complètement excitée._

\- Un petit-déjeuner entre amies, O', n'imagine pas des choses, la réprimanda-t-elle.

_\- A d'autre ! Hier encore tu rechignais à lui parler et maintenant tu déjeunes carrément avec elle !_

_« C'était avant de devoir me rapprocher d'elle » songea Clarke._

_\- Crache le morceau ou je débarque ! Menaça Octavia._

\- Il est tard, je dois rentrer, esquiva-t-elle.

_\- Griffin je t'interdis de raccrocher ! _

\- Bonne soirée, O', sourit-elle d'amusement.

_\- Griffin, non ! Griff…_

Et Clarke raccrocha dans un léger rire. Par la fenêtre elle constata que la nuit était effectivement tombée, il était donc vraiment temps pour elle de rentrer. Le cœur léger après l'appel de sa meilleure amie, Clarke prit son manteau reposant sur le portant puis elle l'enfila avant de prendre son sac et ses clés. Elle prit ensuite la direction de la sortie, éteignant les lumières sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le froid l'enveloppa immédiatement, la faisant frissonner. Elle ferma rapidement le cabinet à clés puis elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur tout en s'engouffrant dans la nuit. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard, la ville était déjà bien calme, les rues déjà vide alors que les habitants étaient bien au chaud chez eux. Clarke pouvait presque entendre ses pas résonner sur le bitume, tout comme elle put presque entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer lorsqu'après quelques minutes de marches, elle sentit à nouveau cette désagréable impression d'être suivie. Au début, elle l'ignora mais bien vite des frissons qui n'étaient pas dû au froid la traversèrent. Son corps semblant lui hurler qu'un danger était proche et lorsqu'un chien se mit à aboyer dans le silence de la nuit, l'angoisse commença à l'envelopper. Les aboiements s'intensifièrent, plus alarmés, plus féroces à chaque seconde passant, tout comme les pas de Clarke qui accéléra sa marche. Le souffle court alors que le froid lui brulait la gorge, elle jetait des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, cherchant le danger. Brusquement, l'aboiement se transforma en couinement aigu, agonie transperçant la nuit, puis soudainement plus rien, plus un bruit, uniquement un lourd et alarmant silence. Tous ses instincts lui hurlèrent de courir et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dans sa course effrénée, Clarke entendit du bruit provenir des ruelles adjacentes, des poubelles tombant sur le sol, des pas de courses, quelqu'un la poursuivait, elle en était certaine. C'est alors que quelque chose s'écrasa brusquement devant elle. Clarke s'arrêta avec horreur, étouffant un cri avec sa main alors qu'à ses pieds gisait le cadavre ensanglanté d'un chien. Le pauvre animal avait l'abdomen déchiré par de longues traces de griffes et la gorge arrachée. Elle entendit alors une lourde respiration provenir de la ruelle d'où l'animal avait été jeté. Elle tenta un regard et son souffle se coupa de terreur alors que l'ampoule clignotante de l'unique lumière de la ruelle, révélait une ombre menaçante, d'une taille anormale et de forme non-humaine… Clarke recula de quelque pas alors que l'ombre avançait doucement vers elle puis elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle ne regarda pas une seule fois derrière elle, s'éloignant le plus possible de la ruelle puis soudainement, elle fut éblouie par des phares alors qu'une voiture se stoppa net à quelques centimètres d'elle. Dans sa panique, elle n'avait pas regardé avant de traverser et avait manqué de se faire renverser. Terrifiée, elle regarda derrière elle à la recherche de l'ombre, scannant frénétiquement la nuit. Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la touchait. Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais une poigne ferme la retint par le bras avant qu'une douce main ne prenne délicatement sa joue pour l'obliger à focaliser son regard sur deux magnifiques émeraudes.

\- Clarke ? Regarde-moi, tout va bien, lui dit calmement Lexa.

\- Lexa… je… il y a…

\- Respire, voilà, doucement, prend ton temps… continua de la rassurer la brune alors que Clarke s'était maintenant accrochée à elle, ses mains serrant fermement ses bras.

Les minutes passèrent et Clarke reprit finalement son calme, retrouvant une respiration normale et son corps cessant doucement de trembler alors qu'elle s'accrochait toujours désespérément à Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es jetée devant ma voiture… demanda doucement Lexa tout en replaçant délicatement une mèche blonde tombant sur son visage.

\- Quelque chose me suivait, une ombre… elle… elle a tué ce chien et… c'était gigantesque, pas humain… et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu…

Le cœur de Lexa fit un bond, la peur l'atteignant à son tour alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers l'obscurité.

\- D'accord, monte dans la voiture, je vais aller voir…

\- Non ! L'arrêta Clarke. C'est peut-être encore là !

\- Je dois aller vérifier s'il s'agit d'un loup, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'était plus gros, affirma-t-elle pour la retenir.

\- Je dois quand même y aller, c'est mon boulot, insista-t-elle calmement. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle.

Clarke acquiesça à contrecœur puis elle monta dans le pick-up, regardant s'éloigner Lexa qui reprit son chemin en sens inverse. En la regardant disparaitre au tournant, elle ne cessa de se répéter que la brune savait ce qu'elle faisait. Après tout elle connaissait ces loups mieux que personne et comme elle le lui avait révélé, elle n'était pas ignorante de ce qui se cachait dans la pénombre, pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle…

Lexa ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre la rue où le cadavre du chien gisait mais à son arrivée, elle ne trouva qu'une marre de sang sur le sol. Elle repéra une trainée de sang s'éloignant dans la ruelle à l'ampoule clignotante. La situation n'était pas encourageante mais elle devait savoir alors elle avança dans la pénombre. Du peu que le lui permit la faible lumière, elle ne vit que des poubelles pas de traces de l'animal à l'exception de son sang continuant à marquer le sol. Lexa allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille et reconnut ce qui ressemblait à une respiration rauque accompagné d'étranges bruits. Déglutissant difficilement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança vers le but de la ruelle. Les sons devenant plus nette, elle redoubla de prudence, sortant discrètement dans l'allée avant de se figer, un frisson la traversant. Quelques mètres plus loin, une bête monstrueuse dévorait la carcasse du pauvre chien. D'humain, elle n'en avait que la posture, debout sur ses jambes, corps musclés et recouvert de poils, griffes acérées, gueule pleine de crocs et yeux luisants, le loup dominait dans son apparence. Loup-garou terrifiant des contes et légendes. Lexa aurait dû partir en courant mais elle n'en fit rien. L'observant presque calmement tandis que la bête fit une pause dans son repas, la gueule dégoulinante de sang. Soudainement, elle réalisa qu'il aurait pu s'agir de Clarke à la place de ce chien et une peur glaçante enserra son cœur. Le monstre replongea ses crocs dans la chair sanguinolente et Lexa en profita pour reculer dans l'ombre afin de rejoindre au plus vite Clarke.

A son approche du véhicule, Clarke en sortit, visiblement inquiète de ne pas la voir revenir rapidement.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Un simple loup, lui répondit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Non, je sais ce que j'ai vu, contra-t-elle.

\- Clarke, tu es sous le choc et la peur nous joue des tours… insista-t-elle alors que son estomac se noua sous le mensonge.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? demanda-t-elle avec confusion. Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'il y avait autre chose dans ces bois…

\- Clarke, je ne parlais pas de monstre, clarifia-t-elle, mais d'un loup plus grand que la normal ou d'un ours, tenta-t-elle de la convaincre.

Elle vit le doute s'insinuer dans les saphirs alors qu'elle étudiait son explication puis elle acquiesça lentement.

\- Allez viens, je te raccompagne à l'auberge… dit-elle tout en étant nauséeuse de devoir lui mentir.

* * *

Lexa s'en voulait de lui avoir menti mais c'était pour son bien. Comme le reste des habitants, Clarke devait rester ignorante de ce qu'il se cachait réellement à Ton DC. Et Lexa devait s'éloigner d'elle, le message avait été clair. La prochaine fois ce ne serait pas un chien qui perdrait la vie mais Clarke et Lexa n'avait pas le droit de la mettre en danger. Dès le départ, elle avait su que se rapprocher d'elle était une erreur, Anya l'avait également prévenu mais elle n'en avait rien fait et maintenant la menace pesait sur Clarke…

\- Ca va aller ? lui demanda Lexa alors qu'elles étaient devant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oui… répondit-elle faiblement.

En réalité ça n'allait pas. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir cette présence, des flashs de l'ombre la faisant frissonner. Sous le choc, Clarke n'y avait pas réellement pensé mais elle aurait bien pu mourir sous les griffes de cette chose si elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Elle croisa le regard concerné de Lexa mais y décela également de la peur. Clarke était certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu, tout comme elle était certaine que la brune lui mentait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup, elle n'était pas garde-forestière, elle ne les connaissait pas mais il était évident qu'un loup n'aurait pu tuer ce chien, pas comme ça. Lexa mentait, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle mentait et Clarke ignorait comment parvenir à suffisamment gagner sa confiance pour qu'elle lui parle de cette bête.

\- Alors à demain, recula Lexa en rompant l'ancrage de son regard dans le sien.

Soudainement, Clarke paniqua à l'idée de la voir partir. Elle ignorait si c'était la perspective de rester seule après ce qu'il venait de se passer ou bien un élan malheureux pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais elle rattrapa la brune par la main et l'attira à elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré. A l'instant où elle gouta à ses douces lèvres, Clarke sut qu'elle était perdue. Son cerveau s'enraya, ignorant l'erreur qu'elle commettait, et son corps prit les commandes, répondant au désir que cette mystérieuse brune éveillait en elle depuis leur rencontre et qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent maitrisé. De son côté, si Lexa avait été surprise, elle n'en montra rien, répondant au contraire avec une envie non dissimulée à son baiser, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour doucement la plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre. Tout son être ne voulait faire qu'un avec elle et Lexa sentait le corps de Clarke lui répondre, ils s'appelaient l'un l'autre, elle sentit à nouveau cette étrange chaleur la traverser. La même que ce premier jour lors d'une simple poignée de main avec la blonde ou bien ce jour-là sur la table d'auscultation alors que Clarke observait sa jambe… Lexa avait tenté d'ignorer ce lien, même si elle savait que cela lui était impossible et encore plus maintenant que ses lèvres étaient scellées aux siennes. Il en était probablement de même pour la blonde qui remonta une main le long de son dos, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps, puis elle la posa sur sa nuque, l'attirant davantage à elle avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres, la mordillant d'une manière qui l'enflamma. Lexa laissa échapper un faible gémissement puis elle reprit violemment possession des lèvres de Clarke, se plaquant davantage contre elle. Elle se sentit perdre pieds, le désir brûlant ses veines, elle remonta ses mains sur le corps appétissant de la blonde, elle souhaitait la posséder, la faire sienne. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, devenant spectatrice de ses pulsions. Un sentiment qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, se reculant alors brutalement des tentations de Clarke.

\- Non,… je…, je peux pas…

Le froid s'engouffra entre leurs deux corps, rendant la séparation encore plus douloureuse. Clarke, le souffle erratique, la regardait avec incompréhension, bien qu'elle aussi avait eu le sentiment de perdre complètement le contrôle de la situation et sachant pertinemment où cela les aurait conduit si Lexa ne s'était par retirée. Quelque part, elle était soulagée qu'elle y ait mit fin, les empêchant de commettre une erreur. Pourtant, Clarke en avait eu envie, en avait toujours envie, et elle était certaine qu'elle aussi. Le désir était bien réel dans les émeraudes mais à présent il y avait également de la peur. Soudainement, un hurlement à la lune s'éleva au loin dans la nuit, elles se tournèrent de concert vers la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Lexa se rappelant de la menace alors que Clarke frissonnait au souvenir de l'ombre.

\- Je vais rentrer… repose-toi… souffla Lexa.

\- Attends reste… la retint-elle à nouveau par la main… juste pour dormir, clarifia-t-elle, je me sentirais plus en sécurité, avoua-t-elle ensuite d'une petite voix.

Le cœur de Lexa se fendit face à sa vulnérabilité. Elle n'était plus en état de choc, elle lui demandait sincèrement de rester parce qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle avait confiance en elle pour la protéger. Bien qu'elle sache que ce serait une erreur de plus, Lexa n'eut pas la force de le lui refuser alors qu'elle développait un instinct protecteur envers elle. Elle acquiesça doucement et Clarke l'entraina dans sa chambre. Epuisée, Clarke enleva son manteau, ses chaussures et alla directement s'allonger sur son lit.

\- Je ne mords pas… lança-t-elle à Lexa qui restait maladroitement à la porte.

La brune sourit légèrement à sa remarque et enleva sa veste et ses chaussures avant de la rejoindre sur le lit. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, gênée, presque rigide et fixant le plafond. Clarke qui bougea pour trouver une position attira son attention. Posant les yeux sur elle, elle vit son corps légèrement trembler. C'est alors qu'instinctivement elle vint la prendre dans ses bras. L'enfermant dans une étreinte protectrice. Clarke se crispa mais finit par se laisser couler dans l'étreinte, s'endormant paisiblement, en sécurité, tandis que Lexa se sentit pleinement apaisée, à sa juste place…

* * *

_« …Faim…sang… tuer… »_

Un grognement guttural s'échappa de sa gorge alors que la bête humait l'air de la forêt à la recherche de sa future proie. Ses griffes se refermèrent autour d'un tronc, l'écrasant presque sous la pression de sa poigne. Le chien n'avait pas apaisé sa soif de sang et la peur sur le visage du Docteur n'avait fait qu'exciter ses instincts primaires. Si son chef de meute ne lui avait pas interdit de la tuer, elle serait en train de se repaître du corps déchiqueté de la blonde mais leur Alpha avait des plans pour la jolie blonde et Lexa. Elle grogna, ses crocs luisants au clair de lune et la bave coulant de sa gueule à la seule pensée de la brune. Si faible, si pathétique, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un claquement de crocs pour la remettre à sa place, la voir ployer sous sa dominance était si jouissif. L'écorce craqua d'avantage sous la pression de ses griffes puis soudain un doux parfum lui parvint. Une proie, fraiche et jeune… une aura de danger attisant ses instincts de prédateur, une faim brûlante de déchirer la chair, de sentir le sang chaud couler dans sa gueule. Un hurlement déchirant la quitta pour voler vers la lune puis elle se mit en chasse…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre. Un bon petit rapprochement Clexa :p... un grand méchant loup qui débarque... Lexa qui ment, pas bien !... Nia qui débarque... et n'oublions pas Raven qui se fait un nouvel ami ! Et un malheur toujours en approche :p**

**Allez dites-moi tout, ne soyez pas timide, lâchez-vous sur les théories et les pronostiques des prochains chapitres :p**

**Prochain chapitre : Un malheur... une réunion de crise... une désillusion... **


	5. Ouverture de la chasse

**CH5-Ouverture de la chasse**

**Et voilà un chapitre tout beau tout neuf :D**

**Merci de votre patience et d'être au rendez-vous.**

**Merci à Kouan pour la relecture et qui mérite ses vacances ;)**

**Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Lexa se réveilla peu avant l'aube. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, elle se colla instinctivement au corps chaud qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée, et c'est justement ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle se redressa doucement, libérant délicatement de son étreinte Clarke avant de s'arrêter pour l'observer. La blonde dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, une douce beauté qui lui coupa le souffle. _« Reste »_ lui ordonna une part d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas. Chaque seconde de plus passé auprès d'elle la mettait davantage en danger. C'est à contre cœur qu'elle recula, quitta silencieusement le lit puis ramassa ses chaussures et sa veste avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle marcha doucement dans le couloir pour ne réveiller personne puis elle descendit délicatement les escaliers, évitant soigneusement de faire grincer les vieilles marches. Arrivée dans le hall, elle mit ses chaussures puis enfila sa veste avant de faire un pas vers la sortie.

\- Il me semble t'avoir inculqué de meilleures manières, l'arrêta la voix sévère d'Indra.

Lexa sursauta légèrement avant de se figer telle une enfant prise en faute. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas entendu arriver ? Indra avait toujours su la surprendre, elle était la seule à y arriver et elle n'avait jamais compris comment elle faisait. Lexa ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Indra l'avait surprise à faire le mur pour rejoindre Anya, toujours prise sur le faite sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé… se justifia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Si Indra pouvait avoir un regard encore plus sévère, il le devint.

\- Elle a besoin de repos, je ne voulais pas la réveiller, tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Mais le regard d'Indra ne s'adoucit pas et Lexa en eut assez, elle n'avait pas à se justifier, elle était adulte et n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre. Elle se détourna pour partir mais à peine eut-elle la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'Indra l'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Tu peux te trouver toutes les excuses que tu veux, le résultat sera le même, tu fuis, asséna-t-elle durement.

Lexa se figea, fermant les yeux en attendant la suite car Indra n'était peut-être pas sa mère mais elle la connaissait comme si elle l'avait mise au monde. Elle l'entendit soupirer avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

\- Après tes parents… après Costia…

Lexa se crispa aux souvenirs douloureux mais Indra continua.

\- … je peux comprendre que tu ais peur de souffrir à nouveau mais ne fuis pas tes sentiments.

Lexa serra davantage la poignée, ses doigts blanchissant sous la pression. Elle ne fuyait pas ses sentiments, bien au contraire, elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke. Elle tenait à elle et c'est pour cela qu'elle devait s'éloigner, elle n'avait pas le choix. Lexa secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits puis elle ouvrit la porte, quittant l'auberge d'un pas rapide. La porte se referma sur Indra qui ne put qu'entendre tristement le pick-up démarrer…

* * *

Un son strident réveilla désagréablement Clarke. Elle grogna puis s'étira vers sa table de nuit et sa main trouva rapidement l'objet de son agression matinale, écrasant rapidement le bouton qui fit taire son réveil. Dans un souffle de paresse, elle roula sur le dos et maintenant pleinement éveillée, elle constata l'absence de Lexa à ses côtés. C'est avec étonnement qu'un sentiment de déception l'envahit. Elle réalisait que bien qu'attirée physiquement par la belle brune, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus, au point de se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Clarke ferma les yeux alors que les réminiscences de leur baiser puis de leur étreinte la traversaient, la troublant alors que ses sentiments s'entrechoquaient. La culpabilité l'emporta, lui nouant l'estomac de honte en songeant que dans un premier temps, elle s'était rapprochée d'elle dans un but bien précis mais était-ce toujours le cas ? Oui. Elle devait tout de même admettre qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à la brune et c'était pour cette raison que les mensonges de Lexa, la touchaient plus que nécessaire. Qu'elle craigne de lui confier ce qui lui avait réellement pris sa jambe était une chose mais qu'elle lui mente au sujet de ce qu'elle avait elle-même vu dans cette ruelle... Elle n'était pas dupe et même si la brune avait essayé de lui faire croire qu'elle avait imaginé cette ombre menaçante, elle savait que cette dernière ne ressemblait en rien à un simple loup. C'était autre chose, elle en était persuadée et le mensonge de Lexa l'avait blessé plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

_"Non. Non et non. Ce n'étai pas un loup. Je le sais"_ pensa t-elle.

Clarke se leva, forte de cette conviction et rejoignit son placard pour s'emparer de la petite boite en bois avant de la déposer sur le bureau de la chambre, près de la fenêtre. Elle la fixa quelques secondes, laissant ses yeux traîner sur les rainures des années puis elle l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit plusieurs coupures de journaux…

_« ATTAQUE MEURTRIERE DE LOUPS A POLIS_ »

_« APRES POLIS, ARKADIA LA CIBLE DES LOUPS »_

_« UNE FAMILLE DISPARAIT, LES LOUPS EN CAUSE ? »_

_« ATTAQUE SAUVAGE A TON DC »_

Elle se crispa à ce dernier, sachant maintenant qu'il concernait Lexa. Elle connaissait tous ces articles par cœur, les ayant lus et relus depuis plusieurs années. Elle en sortit un autre, le plus important et le plus douloureux de tous à ses yeux.

_« UN ARKADIEN SAUVAGEMENT TUE PAR LES LOUPS »_

Cet Arkadien n'était autre que son père, Jack Griffin, retrouvé mort dans les forêts du Mont Weather, soit disant attaqué par des loups**.** Elle n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs, se rappelant uniquement de sa mère en pleurs. En grandissant, elle avait essayé de parler de son père avec sa mère mais Abby s'y refusait : que ce soit pour partager de simples souvenirs ou réfléchir sur les circonstances de sa mort. Aussi, le sentiment qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose n'avait cessé de grandir avec elle jusqu'au jour, où elle avait décidé de trouver les réponses par elle-même. Elle n'en avait rien dit à personne, enquêtant seule. Clarke n'avait jamais compris ce que faisait son père au Mont Weather. Pourquoi était-il parti seul ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun équipement alors qu'il était au plus profond des bois ? Pour quelqu'un qui était parti faire du camping, cela était tout simplement étrange voir incompréhensible. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle réussit à obtenir le dossier de son autopsie en travaillant enfin à l'hôpital d'Arkadia que son enquête prit un réel tournant.

Le légiste de l'époque avait conclu que son père s'était fait attaquer par un loup plus grand que la normale. Annotant que les marques de griffes correspondaient à celles d'autres animaux. Clarke aurait pu s'arrêter là, la thèse du loup étant confirmée, mais sa curiosité l'avait poussé à chercher davantage de réponse. Ainsi elle s'était intéressée aux autres attaques de la région, partant des forêts de Polis à celle d'Arkadia. Au fil de ses investigations, elle avait découvert que les attaques étaient déjà récurrentes bien avant la mort de son père. Elles avaient soudainement diminué, disparaissant finalement et ce en très peu de temps. Du moins, jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Une habitante de Ton DC avait été attaqué et gravement blessé : Lexa.

Depuis, les attaques se multipliaient sur le bétail et les articles mentionnaient un loup plus grand que la normale. Clarke en était venue à se convaincre que tout venait de Ton DC, du moins la petite ville semblait être le point de départ des nouvelles attaques. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pris contact avec le Docteur Nyko. Usant de sa position à l'hôpital, Clarke avait fouillé les dossiers dans l'espoir de trouver l'un de ses patients. Finalement ce fut la partie la plus facile de son plan car contacter son collègue sous un faux prétexte au sujet d'un patient pour lequel il s'était impliqué, lui avait demandé beaucoup de maitrise pour ne pas craquer. Maintenir le mensonge pour subtilement l'amener à lui parler des attaques de loups n'avait pas été évident mais le plus difficile avait été la culpabilité qui l'avait rongé durant leurs échanges. Clarke avait franchi une ligne, écartant ses principes pour la vérité et encore aujourd'hui cela la rongeait.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup avant qu'il ne meurt tragiquement, soit disant attaqué et dévoré par des loups, bien qu'il était plus probable que la bête en soit responsable. Alors lorsque Finn l'avait trompée, elle avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle avait réellement besoin de souffler, de prendre un nouveau départ mais il lui fallait aussi des réponses alors son déménagement à Ton DC avait été évident. Elle était là seulement depuis quelques jours et les attaques faisaient bel et bien partie du quotidien de la petite ville mais ce qu'elle avait vu la veille… Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait bien vu, qu'elle avait vu ce fameux loup plus grand que la normale mais que ce n'était pas un loup. Son père et toutes ces autres personnes n'avaient pas été tués par un loup mais par une bête bien plus dangereuse…

Elle le savait au fond d'elle mais une fois de plus elle était seule... Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour l'arrêter de chercher la vérité. Clarke rangea les quelques coupures de journaux sur les autres reposant encore dans la petite boîte puis elle la remit dans son placard avant d'attraper des vêtements propres et se diriger vers la petite salle de bain. Une fois sous l'eau chaude de la douche, elle sentit son corps et son esprit s'apaiser mais alors que l'enquête s'évaporait, deux émeraudes s'imposèrent à elle…

* * *

Au même moment, Lexa roulait dans les rues de Ton DC, ne prêtant pas attention à l'atmosphère pesante qui planait sur la ville. Un sentiment d'insécurité suintant de la brume voilant les rues. Songeuse, son esprit ne pouvait se détourner de Clarke. Elle s'en voulait d'être partie ainsi mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait continué d'enchaîner les erreurs et elle en avait déjà bien assez fait. Elle s'était bien trop rapprochée et Clarke avait bien trop de pouvoir sur elle. Le fait est qu'une part d'elle se sentait bien auprès du médecin, elle n'avait pas envie de fuir, elle avait envie de la laisser guérir ses blessures. Ce sentiment grandissait à chaque instant passé auprès de Clarke mais il se noyait aussi dans la peur. Indra avait raison, elle fuyait car la peur guidait ses actions. Elle fuyait, elle fuyait tellement de choses…

Lexa serra ses mains sur le volant alors qu'elle était soudainement en colère contre elle-même, contre cette situation, contre ce qu'elle était devenue après le départ de Costia. Leur rupture l'avait marquée de bien des manières. La plus douloureuse étant celle sur son cœur. Un cœur qu'elle lui avait confié sans retenue, elle lui avait tout donné, jusqu'à son âme et Costia l'avait tout simplement brisé. Lexa avait tout perdu à cause de cette faiblesse. Alors se tenir à distance de Clarke était autant pour son bien que pour le sien. Pourtant, si sa raison était résolue, elle ne pouvait rien contre ce lien qui se créait entre elles et qui l'attirait inexorablement vers la médecin. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de résister à son baiser, elle n'avait même pas essayé, se laissant emporter par la ferveur de ses lèvres. Des lèvres qu'elle pouvait encore sentir contre le siennes, tout comme son corps collé au sien. Lexa se réajusta sur son siège alors que le désir s'éveillait à nouveau en elle mais ce n'était rien comparé au souvenir de Clarke dormant entre ses bras. Elle s'était sentie si bien, si apaisée alors qu'elle s'endormait bercée par la respiration de la belle blonde, par le doux battement de son cœur contre ses mains. Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux alors qu'elle se savait perdue.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle freina brutalement, le véhicule s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'une personne traversant la route. Dans ses pensées, elle avait bien failli l'écraser**.** Se remettant doucement de ses émotions, elle sortit de sa voiture pour s'assurer que la personne allait bien.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolée avec la brume je ne vous ai pas vu…

\- Je vais bien, lui répondit-on avec assurance.

\- Luna… la reconnut-elle lorsqu'elle lui faisait face.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi des problèmes de vue, lança-t-elle d'un sourire en coin.

\- J'étais distraite…

\- Tu reviens de l'auberge ? demanda Luna au vu de la direction dont elle provenait.

\- Oui, je… Indra m'a demandé de lui faire une course, mentit-elle.

\- Ca n'a donc rien à voir avec notre nouveau médecin, constata-t-elle avec déception.

\- Non… qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait à voir avec le Docteur Griffin ? demanda-t-elle légèrement crispée.

\- Je vous ai vu sortir de l'auberge ensemble hier, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre alors…

\- Il n'y a rien, affirma-t-elle avec empressement.

Luna afficha pourtant un fin sourire, fixant intensément Lexa comme si elle cherchait à la percer à jour et une lueur dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas un instant à sa réponse. Cependant, elle n'eut l'occasion de fouiner davantage car elles furent interrompues par la sirène hurlant du sheriff dont le véhicule les évita de justesse quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ils ont l'air pressé, constata Luna sans plus de réaction.

Au contraire de Lexa qui après un dernier échange de regard avec elle, grimpa avec empressement dans son pick-up. Elle démarra en trombe et partit à la suite du sheriff…

* * *

Raven fit coulisser la grande porte de son garage qui grinça à lui en vriller les oreilles en ce début de matinée puis elle entra prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Sauf que sa routine quotidienne fut perturbée par un coassement provenant de l'établi, où elle avait installé son nouveau compagnon blessé.

\- Hey, je t'ai manqué, sourit-elle malgré elle en s'approchant du corbeau qu'elle avait déposé dans un vieux carton rembourré d'un coussin.

Il coassa à nouveau.

\- T'inquiète, je t'ai ramené à manger, répondit-elle en sortant un sachet de friandise pour oiseau qu'elle avait subtilisé à sa grand-mère.

Elle versa des graines dans sa main et la tendit au corbeau qui pour son plus grand étonnement picora sans hésitation. Pendant qu'il était occupé, la mécanicienne en profita pour observer le bandage qu'elle lui avait fait la vielle. La bande avait bien tenu autour de son corps, gardant l'aile cassée plaquée contre son abdomen. Toutefois, il faudrait qu'elle le lui change car l'une des pierres avait laissé une petite plaie qu'il fallait surveiller.

\- Raven ?

\- Hey Doc' ! S'enjoua-t-elle en découvrant la blonde dans l'entrée. Entre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'ouvres pas le cabinet ?

\- Je me suis levée plus tôt que prévu alors je me suis dis que j'allais passer te dire bonjour et voir comment va ma voiture, répondit-elle tout en s'approchant de la dite voiture.

\- Clarke non ! Attends ! S'alarma brusquement Raven, arrachant sa pitance à l'oiseau qui se plaignit immédiatement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! hurla Clarke en découvrant la bosse qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réparer.

\- Je peux t'expliquer ! La rejoignit la mécanicienne.

\- Oui ! Explique-moi donc pourquoi il y a une bosse ou plutôt un cratère au milieu de mon capot ?! La foudroya-t-elle du regard et posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour attendre sa réponse.

\- Euh… et bien… c'est assez drôle… bafouilla-t-elle sous son intense regard.

\- Raven !

\- Ok ! Je l'ai testée en allant voir comment allait Lexa l'autre jour mais on s'est disputées et Lexa a écrasé son poing sur la carrosserie, déblatéra-t-elle.

\- Lexa ?! C'était donc ça les marques sur sa main ! comprit-elle pourquoi la brune ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait frappé.

Elle retourna à l'inspection de la carrosserie, laissant ses doigts passer sur la bosse comme pour la soulager d'une quelconque douleur.

\- Doc' je peux arranger ça, elle sera comme neuve !

\- J'espère bien ! Pointa-t-elle un doigt menaçant sur sa gorge.

\- Du calme Doc', ce…

\- Si tu me dis que ce n'est qu'une voiture, je ne réponds plus de rien ! Devint-elle hystérique.

\- Ce que tu peux être flippante, Doc'…

Clarke allait rétorquer mais la sirène hurlante du shérif les interrompit brutalement. Elles froncèrent les sourcils puis se dirigèrent à l'extérieur, juste à temps pour voir disparaitre le véhicule puis voir passer le pick-up de Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Rien de bon, répondit Raven tout en fixant du coin de l'œil les trois corbeaux qui passèrent dans le ciel, suivant la direction des véhicules.

* * *

Lexa les rattrapa rapidement et c'est le cœur battant d'anxiété qu'elle reconnut leur destination. Le sheriff quitta la nationale pour s'engager dans un chemin de terre puis la cour d'une ferme, une ferme qu'ils avaient visité la veille : la ferme des Carson. Elle arrêta son pick-up dans un bruyant coup de frein tandis que Gustus et Lincoln avaient déjà sauté de leur voiture pour se diriger vers les pâturages. Lexa descendit à son tour et s'arrêta subitement. Quelques mètres plus loin, Lincoln venait de s'agenouiller auprès du vieux Carson qui était assis sur le sol, visiblement en état de choc. Gustus continua son chemin vers les clôtures, Lexa ne lui prêtant que peu d'attention alors qu'elle avançait doucement vers Lincoln et le vieux fermier. C'est alors que Carson pointa sa main en direction de Gustus. Lexa suivit son geste et elle cessa de respirer alors qu'en même temps que Lincoln, l'horreur s'afficha sur son visage. Au loin, près de la clôture, dans une mare de sang gisait un corps.

\- Non… souffla-t-elle en retrouvant sa respiration. Non, non, non…

Elle s'élança, ses jambes ne lui obéissant plus mais Lincoln l'intercepta, l'emprisonnant contre lui alors que son regard ne quittait pas le corps sans vie. Un corps déchiré, sauvagement lacéré, fusil inutile baignant dans le sang à ses côtés. Elle entendit le vieux Carson craquer, tombant en pleurs alors que son fils était mort, sauvagement mutilé. Ilian n'avait même pas eu le temps de tirer une cartouche avant que la bête ne l'attaque. Lexa continuait de fixer le corps sans vie de son ami, déchirée entre horreur et tristesse.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire là, tonna la voix de Gustus qui revenait vers eux.

Lincoln la lâcha, sentant qu'elle avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour ne pas courir auprès d'Ilian.

\- Ca me concerne autant que vous, contra Lexa d'une voix encore vacillante dû au choc.

Gustus lâcha un rire froid et avança d'un pas menaçant alors elle recula, détournant instinctivement le regard.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grogna-t-il avec dédain, alors maintenant va-t-en avant que je ne décide de t'arrêter.

Lexa tourna brièvement les yeux vers Lincoln qui évita soigneusement son regard. Sans soutien, elle capitula, hocha doucement la tête avant de rebrousser chemin. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à côté du vieux Carson.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne la regarda même pas, pleurant silencieusement sa douleur, alors Lexa reprit sa marche et quitta la ferme.

* * *

La tragédie avait rapidement fait le tour de Ton DC, cette dernière se vidant de toute vie alors que chacun pleurait la perte d'Ilian. C'était une petite ville, tout le monde se connaissait et la famille Carson faisait partie des fondateurs alors la peine était profondément partagée. Les commerces avaient fermé pour la journée, Clarke en avait fait de même après que ses patients aient annulés les uns après les autres leur rendez-vous. Depuis elle tournait en ville, incapable de rester enfermée dans sa chambre alors que la bête avait encore frappé. Elle ne pouvait se retirer de la tête qu'elle aurait peut-être pu empêcher ça en alertant les autorités sur ce qu'elle avait vu la veille au soir.

Clarke regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était bientôt l'heure de la réunion de crise organisée à la Mairie. Fraichement débarquée en ville, sa présence n'apporterait sans doute rien mais c'était une opportunité pour obtenir des informations. Prenant la direction de la Mairie, elle s'engouffra dans le petit parc. Entourée par les arbres et les plantes, le silence planant sur la ville devint soudainement moins oppressant et ce malgré la légère brume qui persistait. Elle frissonna néanmoins à l'envole de quelques corbeaux qui se déplaçaient d'arbres en arbres, semblant presque la suivre. En arrivant près de la fontaine, elle fut étonnée d'apercevoir une silhouette sur l'un des bancs et elle le fut encore plus en découvrant un enfant. Elle reconnut le jeune blondinet au ballon de l'autre jour.

\- Aden ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh ! Je… Rien… s'empressa-t-il de maladroitement cacher un carnet dans son dos.

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif, accompagné d'un sourire rassurant. Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent dans un soupir puis il lui tendit son carnet. Elle le prit, l'ouvrit sous son regard craintif.

\- Aden, c'est… resta-t-elle sans voix face aux multiples dessins défilant sous ses yeux.

\- Ne le dites à personne, dit-il craintif.

\- C'est magnifique Aden, pourquoi le cacher ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Les autres se moquent de moi… lui dit-il tristement.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux de ton talent, ils ne seront jamais aussi bon et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas le quart de ton coup de crayon à ton âge, lui dit-elle sincèrement épatée par ses dessins.

\- Vous dessinez ? S'enquit-il plein de curiosité dans les yeux.

\- Je dessinais, oui, je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps avec mon travail.

\- C'est dommage, retourna-t-il innocemment tout en reprenant son carnet.

\- Oui… sourit Clarke qui ne pouvait dire le contraire, dessiner lui manquait mais le rythme effréné de l'hôpital lui avait demandé beaucoup de sacrifice. Tu dessines beaucoup de loup, constata-t-elle.

Aden tourna quelques pages de son carnet, révélant des loups au cœur d'une clairière, d'autres cachés parmi les arbres puis il lui sembla reconnaitre un certain grand loup aux reflets argentés…

\- Je les aime bien.

\- Ils sont très réalistes, pointa-t-elle.

\- Lexa m'a emmené les voir pour que je puisse m'améliorer, révéla-t-il fièrement.

\- Et tu n'as pas eu peur ?

\- Non, Lexa était là, énonça-t-il ce qui était apparemment une évidence.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, constata-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Lexa est super cool, sourit-il en total adoration. Elle nous apprend plein de chose sur la forêt et les animaux…

Clarke ne put que sourire avec lui alors qu'elle découvrait une autre facette de la brune.

\- Et elle joue au foot avec nous, enfin… s'arrêta-t-il brusquement dans son enthousiasme, son sourire s'effaçant… enfin plus maintenant.

Il ferma son carnet, faisant ainsi disparaitre les animaux responsables de sa soudaine tristesse. Clarke était sur le point de le réconforter lorsqu'on l'interpella :

\- Clarke ? Tu ne vas pas à la réunion ? lui demanda Niylah qui elle aussi coupait par le parc.

\- Salut, je m'y rendais lorsque j'ai croisé Aden.

\- Bonjour Niylah, lança poliment le jeune garçon.

Clarke regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle allait être en retard si elle ne partait pas maintenant. Elle se leva mais sans une dernière parole pour Aden, se pencha pour lui confier :

\- Ce que disent les autres on s'en fiche, continue de dessiner tout ce qui te plait, ok ? lui dit-elle en tendant sa main pour qu'il tape dessus.

\- Ok, sourit-il tout en lui tapant dans la main.

\- Je dois y aller mais j'ai hâte de voir tes nouveaux dessins, lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme et se remit immédiatement à ses dessins alors que les deux femmes quittaient le parc.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke pénétra dans le hall de la mairie, l'effervescence était à son paroxysme alors que la panique s'était emparée des habitants. Pour ramener le calme, la Mairesse avait convié ses citoyens à une réunion de crise afin d'informer et trouver une solution au danger réel que représentait maintenant les loups. Clarke trouva rapidement son chemin vers la grande salle de conférence. Sur l'estrade au fond de la pièce, elle aperçut Nia Queen en pleine discussion avec le sheriff Gustus et son adjoint Lincoln. Elle scanna ensuite la foule. Elle vit Indra et Raven assises dans les premiers rangs de chaises, plus loin, sur le côté de l'estrade, elle vit Ontari et Echo, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Elle suivit leurs regards et trouva Lexa, debout de l'autre côté de l'estrade. Cette dernière ne semblait pas sentir leurs regards appuyés alors que le sien était perdu dans le vide. La douleur qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent aperçu dans ses yeux recouvrait maintenant son visage. Clarke eut soudainement l'envie de traverser la salle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle fut stoppée lorsque Lexa tourna son regard sur elle. Elle ne lui fit aucun signe, rien ne traversa ses yeux mais Clarke sut, non, ressentit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa présence, ou plutôt lui ordonnait de ne pas l'approcher. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, s'inquiétant plus pour elle que de savoir comment elle pouvait ressentir ces choses. Cependant, Lexa se détourna portant son attention sur l'estrade. Clarke eut tout juste le temps de sentir son rejet que Nia Queen attira son attention en prenant la parole.

\- Mes chers Concitoyens ! Un terrible drame vient de s'abattre sur notre ville mais nous devons garder notre calme… clama-t-elle d'un ton dur et froid.

\- Comment voulez-vous que l'on garde notre calme alors que ces bêtes viennent nous tuer ?! S'éleva une voix dans l'assemblée.

Plusieurs autres suivirent pour le soutenir.

\- Ils viennent jusqu'en ville maintenant ! Mon chien en est la preuve ! Renchérit le propriétaire du vieux berger allemand.

\- Calmez-vous ! Des solutions vont être trouvées, nous sommes là pour en parler, tenta de tempérer la Mairesse.

\- Des solutions ?! Quelles solutions ?! Les mêmes méthodes inutiles qu'elle propose jusqu'à présent ?! S'emporta Quint dans l'assemblée en désignant d'un doigt agressif Lexa.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas à l'accusation, soutenant néanmoins son regard alors que tous se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Quint à raison ! Intervint à son tour Echo en attisant la foule tandis que le sourire mauvais d'Ontari s'étirait. C'est eux ou nous maintenant, il est temps qu'on les chasse d'ici !

A quelques personnes près, la foule approuva les propos d'Echo, cette dernière lançant un discret sourire dédaigneux en direction de Lexa qui sembla enfin se décider à répondre.

\- Les chasser n'est pas la solution, on peut les repousser dans les confins de la forêt, leur trouver un autre territoire de chasse…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es déjà censée faire ?! La coupa Quint.

\- C'est ce que je fais ! S'emporta-t-elle finalement. Mais vous ne me laissez pas le temps de le faire ! La ville continue d'empiéter sur leur terre. Plus ils reculent plus on avance ! Alors ils ne font que défendre leur territoire !

\- Défendaient-ils leur territoire quand ils t'ont rendu infirme ? Intervint froidement Ontari.

\- Hey ! Tu vas tout de suite la fermer ! Se leva une Raven furieuse alors que la foule s'était tue, tout comme Lexa qui semblait avoir été giflée.

Le souffle court, la douleur dans le regard mais la colère transpirant de tous ses pores, Lexa ne bougeait pourtant pas, accusant silencieusement le coup.

\- S'il vous plait, restons civilisés voulez-vous, intervint Nia.

Ontari se retira contre le mur qu'elle avait quitté et Raven se rassit tandis que Lexa se tournait doucement vers la Mairesse lorsqu'elle continua :

\- Cependant ma fille a raison, vos méthodes sont plus que douteuses alors même que ces bêtes sauvages s'en sont prises à vous.

Encore une fois, l'hypocrisie suintait de tout son être et cela écœura Clarke au plus haut point mais ce qui emporta son self-control, c'est que Lexa ne répondait rien alors même qu'on pouvait voir la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Clarke n'y comprenait rien mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire :

\- Et si les loups n'étaient pas responsables ?! lança-t-elle sans réellement réfléchir.

Toute la salle se tourna sur elle mais alors qu'elle avançait à travers les rangés de chaises pour rejoindre le pied de l'estrade, elle ne sentit qu'un regard sur elle, le regard paniqué de Lexa.

\- J'étais présente lorsque votre chien s'est fait tuer, continua-t-elle en fixant le propriétaire de l'animal mais s'adressant à tous.

\- Clarke… l'appela Lexa, les émeraudes la suppliant de se taire mais elle l'ignora et continua.

\- Ce n'était pas un loup, c'était quelque chose d'autre ! Bien plus gros, bien plus dangereux !

\- Clarke, arrête s'il te plait, lui demanda avec empressement Lexa tout en venant l'attraper par le bras.

\- Non ! Se retira-t-elle vivement de sa poigne. Tu étais là ! Tu sais que ce n'était pas un loup, même si j'ignore pourquoi tu mens à ce sujet, l'accusa-t-elle ouvertement.

\- De quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda Nia.

La Mairesse s'adressait clairement à Lexa et une fois de plus, elle la vit courber l'échine alors qu'une aura dangereuse semblait les entourer sous le sourire carnassier de Nia. Lexa détourna les yeux de la Mairesse avant de brièvement balayer son regard sur la foule mais s'arrêtant en réalité sur des personnes bien précises avant de se poser sur Clarke. Prenant sa décision, un éclat douloureux traversa son regard puis elle afficha un air plus que froid.

\- C'était un loup, Clarke, asséna-t-elle presque durement, tu étais en état de choc, ce chien t'es presque tombé dessus après tout, et avec toutes les histoires tordues que Raven raconte, ton esprit s'est laissé emporter.

Clarke accusa violemment le coup, réellement frappée par son refus de la soutenir, elle avança d'un pas, une colère évidente dans le regard mais cachant difficilement sa peine.

\- Tu mens, j'ignore pourquoi mais tu mens, souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage, et je finirais par trouver la raison, finit-elle avant de se détourner et rejoindre le fond de la salle sous les regards moqueur.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que ceci est éclairci, reprenons ! reprit Nia après un silence pesant.

Après ça, ni Lexa ni Clarke ne reprirent la parole, chacune reprenant place dans son coin, observant silencieusement le débat alors qu'une tempête faisait rage en elles.

* * *

Le débat continua pendant encore une heure pour finalement en venir à la conclusion désolante que les loups n'avaient pas leur place à Ton DC. Nia autorisa ainsi pleinement leur chasse, sans aucune restriction. Clarke eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à cette famille de loups qu'elle avait observé avec Lexa.

Lexa… son cœur devint plus lourd à sa seule pensée. Elle chercha la brune à l'autre bout de la salle qui d'un regard abattue observait la foule enchantée par la décision de la Mairesse. Elle croisa brièvement son regard mais Lexa se détourna, lui arrachant un soupir de déception.

\- Vous vous faite du mal pour rien, lui dit soudainement une grande blonde qui vint s'adosser contre le mur à ses côtés, Lexa n'en a rien à faire de vous, elle joue les inaccessible uniquement pour vous mettre dans son lit.

Au loin, Lexa se tourna brusquement vers elles, comme si elle avait entendu ses propos à son égard. Clarke ne le vit pas, complètement surprise par son intervention, mais Anya le vit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire finement avant que Lexa ne se détourne à nouveau.

\- Lexa ne fait plus dans le sentiment, encore moins dans les relations longue durée.

\- Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda enfin Clarke après la surprise passée.

\- Quelqu'un qui n'a pas son mot à dire sur Lexa ! Apparut une Raven complètement furieuse.

\- Reyes, quel plaisir, cingla Anya en s'écartant du mur pour la confronter.

Yeux dans les yeux, elles se jetaient des éclairs, la tension était palpable et prête à éclater à tout moment.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Clarke dans l'espoir d'apaiser les choses mais ce fut l'effet inverse.

\- Ce qu'il se passe ?! S'égosilla presque Raven. C'est qu'elle a abandonné Lexa quand elle avait le plus besoin d'elle.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix, grogna Anya malgré elle.

Clarke vit une sincère douleur traverser brièvement son regard, ce que ne vit pas Raven qui continua dans sa lancée :

\- Lexa a laissé le choix à personne mais suffisait de se battre. C'est ce que j'ai fait…

\- Oh ça va ! Oh grande et parfaite Raven ! Trancha-t-elle avec sarcasme avant d'avancer d'un pas menaçant. Mais que ça te plaise ou non, je la connais mieux que personne.

Raven trembla de colère mais ne riposta pas car elle disait la vérité. Elle était proche de Lexa, elles étaient meilleures amies mais Anya et Lexa avaient été comme des sœurs, et Raven avait toujours senti qu'une part de son amie lui était inconnue. Une réserve qu'elle n'avait pas avec Anya.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas souffrir, je vous conseille de vous éloigner de Lexa tant qu'il est encore temps, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Clarke puis Anya se détourna brusquement et partit d'un pas rapide.

\- Ok, Doc', j'ai besoin d'un verre, pointa soudainement Raven après un lourd silence, et tu viens avec moi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'accepter ou non, qu'elle lui attrapa le bras l'entrainant avec elle vers la sortie de la salle. Clarke jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule pour trouver Lexa et elle rencontra les émeraudes. Elle eut une fraction de seconde l'espoir qu'elle tente de la rattraper afin de s'excuser, de lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas soutenu, ou même simplement discuter. Clarke aurait préféré n'importe quoi à l'indifférence qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard. Une indifférence feinte, mais pas moins douloureuse puis Lexa se détourna, point d'orgue de son détachement, et Clarke fut attirée à l'extérieur de la salle. Une fois la brune hors de vue, elle songea finalement qu'elle avait également besoin d'un verre, tout pour oublier cet élancement douloureux à chaque battement de cœur qui l'effrayait.

* * *

Lexa regarda partir Clarke le cœur serré. Elle s'efforça de rester impassible, bien que difficile lorsqu'elle croisa son regard blessé et presque suppliant de lui faire un quelconque signe. Lexa n'en fit rien, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. En cet instant elle se détestait. Elle avait échoué sur tous les plans. Les loups allaient être chassés et elle venait de perdre la confiance de Clarke. Lexa l'avait délibérément blessé en refusant de la soutenir et en lui mentant ouvertement. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Pourtant cela faisait des années qu'elle jouait à ce jeu du mensonge avec Raven. Son amie s'accrochait à ces vieilles légendes, croyant en leur vérité, et bien que le temps les aient déformées, il y avait une part de vérité, et Lexa s'efforçait de l'en éloigner en dénigrant sans arrêt ces contes et légendes saugrenues. Elle le faisait pour la protéger et cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème de conscience, bien qu'elles se soient de nombreuses fois brouillées à leurs sujets, mais avec Clarke cela lui posait problème. Sa sécurité ne suffisait pas à surpasser sa culpabilité de lui mentir mais elle devait se faire une raison car après tout l'éloigner d'elle était pour le mieux et ne venait-elle pas de réussir ?

\- On dirait que blondie est en colère, pointa sournoisement Ontari en venant à ses côtés.

Lexa serra les dents, tentant de ne pas céder à la provocation.

\- Ca la rend encore plus sexy, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle l'ignora à nouveau, serrant les poings alors que son sang bouillonnait d'une colère silencieuse.

\- Tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec elle ? J'en croquerais bien un morceau, lança-t-elle d'une innocence feinte.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ne répondant plus de rien lorsqu'elle se tourna brusquement sur elle pour lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure. Le coup l'envoya à terre, la sonnant quelques secondes.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! grogna-t-elle dangereusement en avançant sur elle et l'empoignant par le col de sa veste prête.

Ontari empoigna le bras de Lexa, tout en laissant filtrer sa propre colère. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier, débordant de rage et serra sa prise sur son bras pour la faire lâcher. Lexa ressentit alors une puissante aura l'envelopper et fléchit presque instantanément, son bras tremblant juste avant de sentir quelques chose percer sa chair. Elle n'eut le temps de réaliser qu'elle fut fortement attrapée par l'épaule, l'éloignant d'elle avant d'être immobilisée d'un bras tordu dans le dos par nul autre qu'Anya.

\- Shériff, veuillez l'arrêter ! Ordonna Nia à Gustus alors qu'il s'approchait avec Lincoln.

\- Vous comptez porter plainte ? demanda-t-il à Ontari.

Cette dernière se redressa, essuyant du revers de la main un léger filet de sang au coin des lèvres puis elle fixa quelques secondes la marque rouge que cela laissa sur sa peau avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement tout en promettant à la brune que cela se réglerait plus tard.

\- Alors je ne peux rien faire, clarifia Gustus en se tournant vers une Nia plus que furieuse.

\- Jette-moi ce déchet dehors, siffla Ontari à l'attention d'Anya.

Lexa fut alors fermement entrainée à l'extérieur par une issue de secours puis elle la lâcha tout en la poussant en avant et après avoir rencontrée le mur de la ruelle, Lexa se retourna vivement Anya.

\- A quoi tu pensais ?! L'agressa cette dernière.

\- C'n'est pas ce que vous voulez tous ? Cracha-t-elle en retour.

\- Que tu te fasses tuer ?! Non ! Contra-t-elle avec colère. Je pensais t'avoir bien mieux enseigné à contrôler tes émotions.

\- Je les contrôle parfaitement !

\- Bon sang Lexa, regarde-toi !

Lexa prit alors conscience de son corps. Sa respiration agitée, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, cette chaleur dans ses veines… Elle se figea complètement, réalisant soudainement qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, ses émotions dominant sa raison. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide, son souffle se calma, son corps s'apaisa mais pas son cœur qui s'emplit de crainte et de honte. Elle avait laissé ses émotions la dominer et elle avait été prête à rendre coup pour coup à Ontari…

\- Tu ne contrôles rien et tu attaques Ontari qui te réduirait en miette ! Continua-t-elle de la sermonner.

Elle avait raison, c'était de la folie, elle ne pouvait se battre contre elle. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience des picotements sur son bras, elle baissa les yeux et vit que sa veste était parsemée de petits trous là où Ontari l'avait saisit. Elle réalisa que cette dernière n'était pas passée loin de la transformation, ses ongles devenant griffes pour plonger dans sa chair. Lexa ferma les yeux, réalisant à quel point elle n'était pas passée loin de la catastrophe.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Après tout Anya lui avait tourné le dos comme les autres, pourtant elle l'avait mise en garde contre Clarke et maintenant ça ? Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait fait aucun geste en sa faveur alors pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'il semblerait que tu sois devenue stupide, répondit-elle durement.

Lexa lui jeta un regard confus.

\- N'as-tu pas retenu la leçon ? Costia était une faiblesse.

\- Je t'interdis…

\- De quoi ? La coupa-t-elle. De te dire la vérité ? Tu es dans cet état à cause d'elle et aujourd'hui, tu recommences…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, la coupa à son tour Lexa.

\- Ah oui ?! La challengea Anya en avançant d'un pas menaçant. Alors tu ne viens pas de défier un loup-garou pour elle ?

Lexa détourna les yeux, bien incapable de l'affronter alors que son ancien mentor avait raison sur toute la ligne.

\- N'oublie pas Lexa, l'amour est une faiblesse…

La brune serra les poings à ce douloureux rappel, une leçon qu'elle avait entendu toute sa jeunesse mais qu'elle avait rejeté pour Costia.

\- … et tu finiras par te faire tuer.

Se faire tuer ? Lexa s'en fichait mais elle savait que si ce jour devait arriver, elle ne serait pas la seule à tomber, ses proches étaient également en danger et ça, elle ne le permettrait pas.

\- Allez les gars ! On va se les faire ! Les interrompit un habitant à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

\- La chasse est ouverte ! S'enjoua un autre alors qu'il traversait la rue principale pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Se rappelant soudainement l'urgence de la situation, Lexa s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Anya ne tenta pas de la retenir car cette fois, elles avaient le même objectif. La grande blonde n'avait guère apprécié la tournure de cette réunion de crise, la chasse des loups ne rimait à rien, ce n'était qu'un moyen supplémentaire de faire souffrir Lexa et malgré ses obligations, elle détestait la voir ainsi.

* * *

\- Hey doucement Doc' ! L'arrêta Raven en lui arrachant son verre de whisky qu'elle venait de boire d'une traite.

\- Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas soutenu ?! Pourquoi elle a menti ?! demanda Clarke avec virulence alors qu'elles étaient installées à une table du bar.

Raven soupira lourdement avant de boire une gorgée de son propre verre et de le reposer dans un autre soupir.

\- Lexa n'a jamais cru à ces histoires de monstre. Même en ayant grandi ici, elle renie complètement nos légendes. Elle pourrait avoir un de ces monstres devant elle qu'elle n'y croirait pas, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de monstre, Raven, soupira Clarke.

Même si depuis sa rencontre avec la bête, elle était prête à concevoir que ces légendes n'étaient peut-être pas que des chimères mais pour l'heure, elle se fichait bien de cette bête…

\- En fait, peu importe ce que c'était, Lexa _sait_ que ce n'était pas un loup… grinça-t-elle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles, Raven but une nouvelle gorgée avant de manquer de s'étouffer lorsque Clarke la fit sursauter en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Je ne la comprends vraiment pas !

\- Personne ne la comprend depuis le départ de Costia, précisa Raven.

Clarke se calma, sa curiosité l'emportant sur tout le reste, lui prêtant alors toute son attention.

\- Lexa n'a jamais été du genre sociable mais après la perte de Costia et son accident, elle a repoussé tout le monde, elle s'est complètement fermée.

\- Mais pas à toi, constata Clarke.

\- Parce que je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte ma présence, sourit-elle fièrement.

\- Je vois… s'en amusa-t-elle avant de se risquer à demander… Et que lui a fait Costia pour qu'elle soit comme ça ?

\- Elle ne l'a jamais dit… mais ce qu'il y a de sûr c'est qu'il y a plus qu'un « je ne t'aime plus, c'est fini », confessa amèrement Raven.

Clarke pesa sa réponse, prenant un peu plus conscience du lourd passif de la brune puis un autre silence se fit avant qu'elle ne reprenne sur un autre sujet.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la ville entière est contre Lexa et pas seulement à cause des loups ? l'interrogea-t-elle ensuite.

\- Et bien… je n'en sais rien… avoua-t-elle. Du jour au lendemain, tout le monde lui a tourné le dos. Lexa a largement repoussé ses proches mais aucun d'eux ne s'est battu pour la retenir, pas même Anya… expliqua-t-elle amèrement. Quant à Nia, Ontari et Echo, il y a toujours eu des tensions entre elles mais Lexa leur a toujours tenu tête puis Costia est partie et Lexa a décidé de se laisser marcher dessus… grinça-t-elle de colère.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, Raven terminant son verre et Clarke faisant signe à une serveuse pour une autre tournée.

\- Lexa est compliquée, ne prends pas les choses personnellement, Doc', tenta-t-elle de la réconforter.

\- Pas personnellement, quand elle me ment, refuse mon soutien, me fait passer pour une folle, me laisse seule au réveil, qu'elle m'ignore…

\- Attends, attends, rembobine, comment ça te laisser seule au réveil ?

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble, l'arrêta-t-elle tout de suite. Après l'histoire du chien, je n'étais pas sereine alors Lexa a dormi avec moi mais il n'y a rien eu entre nous.

\- Je vois… analysa-t-elle la nouvelle avant de très sérieusement lui demander : Et qu'est-ce qui t'embête le plus, t'être réveillée seule ou l'absence de sexe ?

Pour toute réponse, Clarke détourna le regard, trouvant soudainement le bar très intéressant tandis que ses joues rougissaient au souvenir de leur baiser fiévreux. Raven se contenta d'un sourire moqueur avant de prendre son verre et d'en boire une gorgée mais pour le plus grand malheur de Clarke, il était évident qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

* * *

Clarke était rentrée à pied, espérant que l'air frais ferait du bien à son esprit torturé par les quelques verres qu'elle avait bu mais elle s'était trompée. Son mal de crâne semblait s'intensifier à chaque instant. Trop occupée à rêver de son lit sur lequel elle allait se laisser tomber après cette journée épuisante en émotion, elle ne fit pas attention au SUV blanc fraichement arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention à la personne assise sur le perron de l'auberge, observant sagement le ciel couchant en attendant son arrivée.

\- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama une voix à la fois contrariée et soulagée.

Clarke sursauta, surprise et bien que reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix familière.

\- Octavia ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- Je t'avais prévenu que je débarquerais si tu ne me racontais rien alors me voilà ! expliqua-t-elle fière de son coup.

Clarke enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au monde pour que les choses deviennent encore plus compliqué…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous vous accrochez avec toutes ces questions et ce peu de réponse mais tout se met lentement en place et les réponses viendront. :)**

**Sinon y a du rififi pour notre Clexa :p Lexa qui cache bien des choses, elle est au courant pour le loup-garou mais ne dit rien et ment à Clarke alors qu'elle vient à son secours mais pourquoi ?! Vos théories ? :p **

**De son côté Clarke n'est pas toute blanche non plus. On sait maintenant qu'elle cherche la vérité sur la mort de son père mais en se rapprochant de Lexa pour trouver la vérité... va-t-elle se brûler ? :p D'ailleurs que pensez-vous de tout ça ?**

**Et Octavia débarque ! :p Un peu de soutien pour Clarke dans tout ça.**

**Et nos petits loups vont être chassés :( Nia et Ontari n'en ratent pas une.**

**Sur ce je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos retours :D Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui est pour l'instant le plus long de la fic !**

**Prochain chapitre : Des tensions... des enquêtes... des chasseurs...**


	6. Amies

**CH6-Amies**

**Et hop un nouveau chapitre :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke et Octavia déjeunaient tranquillement à l'auberge, savourant le festin que proposait comme chaque jour Indra.

\- Tu n'avais pas d'article en cours ? demanda soudainement Clarke à la petite brune lui faisant face.

\- C'est étonnant mais non, c'est le calme plat à Arkadia, j'ai donc pu prendre quelques jours de repos, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et tu n'as pas trouvé meilleur endroit pour tes vacances ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, lui retourna-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Touchée, concéda Clarke avant de mordre dans du pain grillé.

Un léger silence s'étira entre elles tandis qu'elles dégustaient leur petit déjeuner respectif mais le silence s'alourdit lorsqu' Octavia se mit à la fixer avec insistance par-dessus le café qu'elle buvait. Clarke tentait désespérément d'éviter son regard inquisiteur, se concentrant sur la tartine qu'elle se préparait mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. La veille, elle avait réussi à éviter l'interrogatoire que lui réservait son amie en prétextant être fatiguée par une longue journée de travail. Evidemment, Octavia ne l'avait pas cru mais elle avait fini par lâcher l'affaire, rejoignant sa propre chambre mais maintenant, elle savait la fuite impossible.

\- Alooors… laissa trainer la petite brune en reposant sa tasse… tu te décides à me raconter ou il faut que je t'arrache l'information ?

Clarke soupira, capitulant, car quand elle parlait de lui « arracher l'information », elle était sérieuse. Octavia était journaliste, de ce fait elle était passée maitre dans l'art de faire parler les gens et elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser tous les moyens possible pour la faire craquer. Un combat perdu d'avance qu'elle décida de ne pas mener.

\- D'accord… il se pourrait qu'il y ait quelque chose…

\- mais encore ? Poussa-t-elle.

\- … on s'est embrassées, murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur la table.

-Ah ah ! Je le savais ! Sauta-t-elle de joie sur sa chaise.

\- Chuuut ! La réprimanda-t-elle alors que plusieurs clients déjeunant s'étaient retournés sur elles.

\- Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose, la nargua Octavia en reprenant son calme.

\- Je ne te cachais rien, se défendit Clarke, parce que c'est arrivée après ton coup de téléphone.

\- Peu importe… balaya-t-elle de la main en reprenant une gorgée de son café. Alors c'était comment ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire taquin.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes, de sentir leur douceur et leur ferveur… elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre d'envie.

\- A ce point là, rit doucement Octavia en reposant sa tasse.

Mais ensuite, Clarke se souvint de son réveil seule, de Lexa refusant de la soutenir et la repoussant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'un sentiment de trahison amer envahissait son esprit.

\- Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, ajouta-t-elle vivement.

\- Tu viens de dire qu'il y avait quelque chose ? S'enquit la petite brune.

\- Une attirance physique tout au plus, lâcha-t-elle.

Cependant, son cœur lui murmura une toute autre vérité. Un murmure qui se répercuta dans son regard, un bref flash de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Octavia.

\- Cette fille est plus importante que ce que tu veux bien me dire ou même te l'avouer, lui dit-elle de but en blanc.

Clarke souffla, ne pouvant décidément rien cacher à sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Je veux bien le croire… tu viens ici pour oublier Finn et tu replonges tête la première dans une histoire.

Clarke allait lui accorder ce point lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'à aucun moment, elle n'avait songé à son histoire avec Finn. A aucun moment sa douloureuse rupture n'avait été un frein à son rapprochement avec Lexa. Bien au contraire, elle avait oublié toute peine en sa présence.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… contra-t-elle avant d'expliquer… Lexa a une histoire compliquée, elle a perdu des êtres chers et maintenant je pense qu'elle a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres.

\- Je vois… mais tu es bien placée pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressent et l'aider.

\- C'est vrai, sourit tristement Clarke en songeant à son père, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi d'autre ? S'enquit-elle concernée.

\- J'ai…

\- Tout se passe bien ? Les coupa Indra en s'arrêtant à leur table.

\- Parfaitement, merci, répondit Clarke.

\- Votre cuisine est un régal, ajouta avec enthousiasme Octavia.

\- Je fais des merveilles lorsque le téléphone reste silencieux de bon matin, piqua Indra à son attention.

\- Hum oui… à ce propos… se passa-t-elle de gêne une main dans les cheveux… je vous demande pardon pour l'autre jour, j'étais inquiète pour Clarke et je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Indra se contenta d'un regard fermé avant de se détourner vers la prochaine table.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est rancunière ? Grimaça Octavia.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, répondit Clarke avant de boire une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

\- Et bien qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand elle déteste quelqu'un, lança-t-elle tout en suivant des yeux Indra qui retournait en cuisine.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir, s'amusa Clarke.

Un agréable silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia reprenne :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? lui rappela-t-elle leur conversation.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Clarke sourit d'amusement alors que son amie s'était penchée sur la table, l'écoutant pleinement. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait lui raconter car si elle commençait, elle irait jusqu'à lui parler de la bête et sans en venir à son père, c'était impossible. Elle ignorait si Octavia gardait informé sa mère à son sujet et si cette dernière apprenait qu'elle enquêtait, elle essaierait sans aucun doute de l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est juste une impression…, esquiva-t-elle.

Octavia la jaugea quelques secondes, se doutant bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité mais elle l'accepta. Et même sans toute l'histoire, elle pouvait voir qu'elle tenait déjà énormément à cette Lexa.

\- Mouais… si tu veux mon avis, t'es complètement mordue Griffin, lança-t-elle d'un sourire taquin mais connaisseur, et tout ce _« c'est compliqué »,_ c'est juste une excuse parce que tu flippes.

\- Je ne flippe pas ! S'offusqua Clarke.

\- En tout cas tu sais choisir tes relations, taquina-t-elle de plus belle.

Mais Clarke perdit son sourire car bien que Finn n'interférait aucunement dans son histoire avec Lexa, sa trahison n'en restait pas moins douloureuse.

\- Pardon, trop tôt ? S'enquit Octavia dans une mine désolée.

\- Peut-être oui…

La petite brune sourit tristement, son amie lui retournant son sourire pour la rassurer avant qu'elles ne reprennent silencieusement leur petit déjeuner.

\- Bon parle moi un peu d'elle, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait craquer ? Rompit-elle finalement le silence.

\- Tu ne lâches jamais ? Rit Clarke.

\- Pas journaliste pour rien, haussa-t-elle des épaules.

Clarke lui parla alors de Lexa, de cette étrange connexion qu'elle avait ressenti dès leur première rencontre, de cette fragilité qui cachait pourtant une force insoupçonnée, de sa compassion envers ces loups qui pourtant l'avaient fait souffrir, de son magnifique sourire, triste ou amusée… Octavia arrêta rapidement de l'écouter, souriant au sourire tendre de son amie, à ses yeux pétillants d'un sentiment évident envers cette Lexa. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la convaincre que Clarke était en train de retrouver le chemin du bonheur avec elle, qu'il y avait bien plus que _« quelque chose »_ entre elles…

* * *

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu vas pouvoir faire, s'excusa Clarke alors qu'elles étaient sur le chemin de son cabinet médical.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais tranquillement visiter cette charmante et calme petite ville, la rassura Octavia qui réajusta la bandoulière de son sac à main sur son épaule.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir t'accompagner mais je suis surchargée de boulot, ces gens n'ont pas vu de médecin depuis le décès de mon prédécesseur, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas pour… Wow qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'arrêta-t-elle soudainement en observant l'autre côté de la rue.

Clarke suivit son regard et découvrit plusieurs voitures autour desquelles s'agitait une dizaine d'habitant en tenue de chasse et armés de fusils, dont Quint qui semblait être le leader du groupe.

\- Et bien Ton DC n'est pas aussi calme et charmante qu'elle y parait, commença-t-elle, les attaques de loups se sont multipliées et leur chasse vient d'être autorisée.

\- Ils sont si dangereux que ça ? S'enquit Octavia.

\- Un jeune homme a été tué il y a deux nuits, répondit sombrement Clarke.

\- Intéressant... lâcha-t-elle songeuse.

\- Intéressant ? S'offusqua la blonde.

\- Je veux dire c'est horrible ! Se rattrapa Octavia, tentant de rattraper sa curiosité journalistique.

\- Octavia Blake! La sermona Clarke. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je…

\- Hey Doc' ! Les interrompit une voix bien connue de la blonde.

\- Salut Raven ! L'accueillit-elle d'un sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'elle aperçut Lexa à ses côtés.

\- Clarke… la salua cette dernière, peu confiante.

\- Miss. Woods, lui retourna-t-elle d'un ton neutre mais qui jeta un froid sur le groupe.

Octavia et Raven échangèrent des regards gênés tandis que Clarke et Lexa se fixaient intensément, comme si elles s'étaient lancées dans le concours de qui lâcherait le regard de l'autre la première.

\- Je suis Raven Reyes, se présenta-t-elle à Octavia en lui tendant la main.

\- Octavia Blake, saisit-elle sa main, je suis la meilleure amie de Clarke.

\- Et moi celle de cette tête mule qui s'appelle Lexa Woods, désigna-t-elle son amie.

L'échange eut le mérite de sortir de leur concours les deux femmes qui se tournèrent quelque peu gênées vers leurs amies respectives.

\- Hum oui, désolée… Lexa Woods, enchantée, tendit-elle sa main à Octavia.

\- De même, répondit-elle tout en saisissant sa main et jetant un regard complice à Clarke qui fit rouler des yeux cette dernière.

\- On allait se prendre un café, ça vous dit ? Les invita Raven.

\- Désolée mais je dois aller ouvrir le cabinet, refusa immédiatement Clarke dont le manque d'envie était clair pour tout le monde mais bien que cela l'arrangeait, son excuse était réelle.

\- Pas de souci Doc', le devoir n'attend pas.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, ajouta Octavia qui tenta d'apaiser la tension.

\- Evidemment, répondit Raven alors que Clarke et Lexa recommençaient leur petit concours silencieux.

\- Bonne journée, Raven, lança finalement la blonde, Miss. Wood, salua-t-elle à nouveau froidement la brune.

Puis elle les dépassa d'un pas rapide, n'attendant pas Octavia qui les salua d'un rapide au revoir avant de presque courir pour la rattraper.

\- Wow, même le vent du nord est moins glacial, releva avec sarcasme Raven.

Lexa ne répondit rien, une triste expression et le regard fixé sur Clarke qui s'éloignait au bout de la rue.

\- T'as merdé en beauté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je l'aide à passer pour folle devant tout le monde ?

\- C'est ce que tu as fait, pointa Raven. Elle t'a défendu et toi, tu l'as ridiculisé.

\- C'est pas…

Cependant, elle s'arrêta car son amie avait raison, même si les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que ça. Si elle ne l'avait pas soutenu, c'était uniquement pour la protéger mais ça, personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

\- Peu importe… souffla-t-elle en se détournant pour reprendre leur marche en quête de leurs cafés.

\- T'aurais au moins pu t'excuser ! s'exclama Raven.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi, Woods, je sais que tu tiens à elle malgré ce que tu veux faire croire, la sermonna-t-elle en la rattrapant.

\- Tu t'imagines des choses, protesta Lexa.

\- Ah oui ? Alors passer la nuit avec elle est aussi le fruit de mon imagination ? Argua-t-elle moqueusement.

Lexa s'arrêta net mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander comment elle savait cela, Raven la devança :

\- J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec la Doc', sourit-elle espiègle.

\- Ca ne veut absolument rien dire, Clarke était sous le choc de l'attaque, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, il ne s'est rien passé.

Alors qu'elle mentait, sa mémoire la trahit en lui rappelant le délice de ses lèvres, le désir qui l'avait enflammé…

\- Ben voyons, « il ne s'est rien passé » l'imita-t-elle exagérément. Depuis Costia, je ne t'ai vu approcher personne, physiquement ou sentimentalement, c'est à se demander si tu n'es pas devenue bonne sœur…

\- Raven… grogna Lexa tout en jetant des regards gênés autour d'elles, bien qu'il n'y ait personne.

\- … et là, tu dors avec elle, excuse-moi tête de pioche mais ce n'est pas rien, pointa-t-elle en tapant du doigt sur son front.

Lexa s'écarta tout en frappant sa main pour l'éloigner. Raven la toisa ensuite d'un regard goguenard, la défiant de lui dire à nouveau le contraire mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, elles furent dérangées :

\- Hey Woods ! L'interpella Quint depuis la fenêtre de son 4X4 qu'il faisait rouler au pas. Je saluerai tes petits copains de ta part avant de les descendre ! Rit-il à gorge déployée.

Lexa fit un pas menaçant mais Raven la retint par le bras tandis que Quint accélérait en riant de plus belle, son rire s'éteignant seulement avec la distance.

\- Finalement, j'en ai plus envie de ce café, annonça brutalement Lexa en se libérant de sa poigne, on se voit plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Raven ne tenta pas de la retenir car elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part. Elle savait que Quint n'était pas la raison de son départ, elle partait parce qu'elle avait mit dans le mille concernant Clarke. Tout comme elle savait que de simples paroles ne la feraient pas changer d'avis. Non, il fallait l'acculer, provoquer la situation qui l'obligerait à se révéler alors il était grand temps qu'elle s'en mêle.

* * *

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Octavia une fois suffisamment éloignée de Raven et Lexa.

\- …

\- On est plus proche de la guerre froide que d'un simple _« compliqué »,_ insista-t-elle face à son silence.

Clarke lâcha un soupir et ralentit sa marche.

\- Pour faire simple, j'ai pris sa défense devant toute la ville mais elle, elle m'a complètement lâché.

\- Ok, je vois l'idée mais est-ce que c'était si grave que ça ?

\- Elle m'a fait passer pour folle devant toute la ville, révéla-t-elle durement.

\- D'accord mais est-ce que c'était volontaire au moins ? Tentait-elle de comprendre et chercher à adoucir l'opinion de son amie.

Clarke soupira à nouveau et se stoppa pour lui faire pleinement face.

\- Ils étaient tous en train d'accabler Lexa pour les attaques de loups alors j'ai pris sa défense en leur révélant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup. J'ai vu cette bête, pas d'assez près pour l'identifier mais je peux t'assurer que ça n'en était pas un, ça n'avait rien d'animal. Lexa le sait aussi mais au lieu de me soutenir, elle a menti en assurant que c'était bien un loup, déclara-t-elle d'une traite avant de rechercher du soutien dans le regard de son amie.

\- Ok… répondit-elle simplement songeuse.

\- Toi aussi tu me prends pour une cinglée, constata Clarke en reprenant sa marche, déçue.

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! D'ailleurs peu importe, je comprends ta colère mais de mon point de vue Lexa t'as évité bien des problèmes.

Clarke s'arrêta à nouveau. Cependant, elle ne se retourna pas, l'esprit bloqué sur les paroles d'Octavia. Elles résonnaient en elle mais elle était incapable de les accepter alors que sa colère obscurcissait son jugement. Une colère qui masquait la douleur qu'avait ravivée l'attitude de Lexa, plongeant tout droit dans la blessure qu'avait laissé Finn.

\- Elle a menti, contra-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons mais faut-il encore que tu lui parles pour le savoir.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de les connaitre, s'entêta Clarke.

La médecin devança de quelques pas son amie qui roula des yeux alors que la blonde jouait sans surprise les têtes de mule. Octavia ne chercha pas à rattraper son rythme car elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Elle la laissa donc évacuer leur conversation et la rejoignit lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être la porte de son cabinet.

\- C'est ici ? S'enquit Octavia.

\- Ouais… je te fais visiter ? L'invita-t-elle ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet.

\- Evidemment… s'enjoua Octavia.

Clarke lui fit une rapide visite et toute mauvaise humeur concernant Lexa fut oubliée. Néanmoins Octavia n'allait pas oublier le sujet et encore moins lâcher l'affaire de si tôt. Elle le savait, ce n'était que partie remise.

* * *

Une fois seule, Octavia se retrouva à déambuler dans les rues de Ton DC mais alors qu'elle avait l'air de errer sans but, ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler des problèmes que posaient les loups, sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Le tourisme rapidement oublié, c'est en professionnelle qu'elle arpentait les rues. Elle avait repéré le bar, où elle trouverait surement bon nombre d'informations, surtout des rumeurs mais ce qu'il lui fallait c'était des faits. C'est donc après plusieurs minutes de recherche qu'elle trouva le lieu de ses espoirs. Le bâtiment du sheriff n'était pas très grand et la peinture se détachait de si de là mais il était bien reconnaissable avec sa pancarte à l'étoile de sheriff peinte. Elle entra et tomba dans une seule et unique pièce, où les bureaux du sheriff et de son adjoint se côtoyaient, seule barrière séparant la sortie des cellules installées dans le fond de la pièce. Ces dernières étaient plongées dans la pénombre tandis que les bureaux baignaient dans la lumière.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle ? S'enquit un grand barbu en uniforme qui referma le dossier qu'il lisait pour se concentrer sur elle.

Avant de lui répondre, Octavia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre homme en uniforme de la pièce, qui tasse de café en main les observait debout dans un coin.

\- Je souhaiterais parler au sheriff, répondit-elle.

\- C'est moi, sheriff Gustus pour vous servir, sourit-il serviable et se levant.

\- Parfait… J'ai quelques questions concernant les attaques de loups, alla-t-elle droit au but.

Le sheriff perdit rapidement son sourire.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Octavia Blake, journaliste pour…

\- Et en quoi notre petite ville et ses loups vous intéresse, n'y a-t-il pas assez de problème chez vous ? La coupa-t-il abruptement.

\- En fait je suis venue rendre visite à une amie mais vos loups ont piqué ma curiosité, répondit-elle franchement.

\- Alors cantonnez-vous à vos vacances, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à Ton DC pour les fouines de votre genre, claqua-t-il avant de prendre ses affaires et quitter le poste.

\- Y a pas à dire, il sait accueillir les visiteurs, ironisa Octavia.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, Gustus n'est pas méchant, c'est juste un vieux grincheux, l'excusa l'autre homme qui devait être son adjoint.

Elle le regarda alors réellement, la peau mate, crâne rasé, une légère barbe de trois jours et plutôt bien musclé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait avoir un certain succès auprès des femmes.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes son adjoint, constata-t-elle.

\- Vous supposez bien, sourit-il avant de se présenter, je suis Lincoln.

\- Octavia, lui rendit-elle son sourire tout en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait.

La poigne ferme de Lincoln épousa sa main et elle planta ses yeux dans son regard noisette, le jaugeant avant de reprendre :

\- Alors vous allez m'aider ou vous allez aussi vous sauver ? dit-elle, brisant le silence qui avait suivi leur échange.

\- Et bien cela dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Tout. De leur apparition à la mort de ce jeune homme. Quant au pourquoi, simplement parce que cela fera un bon article et me changera de mes sujets habituels sur les criminels d'Arkadia, répondit-elle de but en blanc.

\- Vous venez d'Arkadia, pointa-t-il.

\- Euh oui… dit-elle attendant la suite.

\- Je vous propose quelque chose, je réponds à vos questions si vous répondez aux miennes.

\- Et si je refuse, vous allez m'arrêter ? Questionna-t-elle d'un sourcil suspicieux.

\- Non, rit-il, tout ce que vous risquez, c'est que je vous invite à boire un verre, rétorqua-t-il d'un sourire charmeur.

\- Je vois, rit-elle légèrement et lui rendant son sourire, alors je vous propose de répondre à mes questions et je répondrais aux votre autour d'un verre.

\- Qui me dit que vous tiendrez votre part du marché ? Retourna-t-il en croisant les bras, défiant.

\- Vous allez devoir me faire confiance, répondit-elle malicieuse.

\- Avez-vous au moins une carte de presse ? Demanda t-il, redevenant sérieux.

\- Evidemment, assura-t-elle en la sortant de son sac à main pour la lui donner.

\- Vous avez réponse à tout… souligna-t-il tout en examinant la carte avant de la lui rendre.

Octavia rangea sa carte tandis que Lincoln alla s'appuyer contre l'un des bureaux.

\- Bien maintenant que tout est en ordre, posez-moi vos questions, l'invita-t-il en affichant à nouveau son sourire charmeur.

Octavia ne se fit pas prier, le cœur avide des informations qu'elle allait obtenir...

* * *

Clarke était quelque peu honteuse d'avoir fait faux bond à son amie. Elle avait dit à Octavia qu'elle ne pourrait pas se libérer pour le déjeuner, ce qui était un pur mensonge alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque de la ville. Tout en discutant avec ses patients, elle avait appris que la plupart des archives et informations concernant Ton DC ne se trouvaient pas à la mairie mais à la bibliothèque. C'est donc là qu'elle allait commencer son enquête et bien qu'elle adore Octavia, sa curiosité et son envie de vérité l'avaient emportées. Elle se promit de se rattraper en lui tenant compagnie autant qu'elle le voudrait le soir même. Limitée par le temps, Clarke se précipita presque à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ouvrant sans délicatesse la grande porte de la vieille bâtisse. Dès son entrée, l'ambiance tamisée l'enveloppa tandis que son regard se perdit sur les étagères pleines de livres qui s'entrecroisaient et filaient vers l'horizon de l'immense pièce.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? entendit-elle alors.

Elle se tourna vers l'accueil, où derrière un comptoir en chêne massif se tenait bien droit un homme élancé, au crane chauve et au costume en tweed. Il avait tout du bibliothécaire qui ne sortait jamais de ses livres. Elle avança vers lui et le parquet craqua sous ses pieds, témoin de la sagesse des lieux.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Griffin mais vous pouvez m'appeler Clarke, se présenta-t-elle d'un sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu, l'homme restant stoïque et la dévisageant de haut en bas.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Docteur ? répéta-t-il agacé qu'elle n'ait pas répondu.

\- Et bien… _Titus_, prit-elle un malin plaisir à utiliser le nom sur le badge placardé sur sa poitrine, j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur la ville et on m'a dit que je trouverai tout ce qu'il faut ici.

\- Section des archives, au fond à gauche, répondit-il platement.

\- Merci, Titus, sourit-elle exagérément avant de s'éloigner dans les méandres de la bibliothèque.

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur, marchand d'un pas avide de connaissance vers sa destination. Elle trouva rapidement les archives et c'est sans perdre une seconde qu'elle se mit à parcourir les étagères poussiéreuses, remontant les années de son doigt jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celles l'intéressant. Elle se saisit de plusieurs livres puis repéra une petite table, où elle alla s'installer, ouvrant un premier document pour se pencher dessus…

Au bout d'un certain temps, Clarke referma le dernier livre, frustrée, car elle n'avait pas plus de réponse. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à prouver, c'est que Ton DC connaissait la même chronologie que les autres villes. Bien que les attaques aient été moins concentrées dans cette région que dans celle d'Arkadia et Polis avant que tout ne cesse. Aucun lien ne semblait lier la bête à Ton DC, si ce n'est la reprise des attaques il y a un an et le fait qu'elles se concentrent uniquement aux alentours de la ville. Et quand elle parlait d'attaque, elle prenait en compte celle sur le bétail car elle n'était pas dupe, les loups n'y étaient pour rien, du moins en ce qui concernait les plus violentes. Hormis ceci, elle n'avait rien, elle n'était pas plus avancée et en ressortait avec encore plus de question. La bête qu'elle cherchait parcourait la région, attaquant sans discernement alors à présent pourquoi concentrer ses attaques ici ? De plus cette bête n'était jamais loin des loups, brouillant les pistes entre leurs attaques, et les loups n'avaient jamais disparu alors pourquoi la bête ? Etait-elle aussi ancienne que les loups qui parcouraient la région depuis des siècles, depuis bien avant l'apparition de Ton DC ? Du moins, c'est ce que contait la légende de Raven…

_« La légende ! »_ Songea-t-elle brusquement en se levant et abandonnant ses livres pour retourner dans l'entrée.

Si les faits ne lui apportaient aucune réponse, peut-être les légendes le feraient-elles car après tout, toute histoire avait un fond de vérité.

\- Titus ! Interpella-t-elle sans ménagement le bibliothécaire. Avez-vous des livres sur les légendes de Ton DC ?

\- Un seul, répondit-il dans une grimace face à son comportement irrespectueux.

\- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

\- J'ai bien peur que Mademoiselle Reyes l'ait en sa possession.

\- Raven évidemment, sourit-elle à l'évidence.

\- Bon courage si vous voulez l'avoir, j'essaye de le récupérer depuis des années, ronchonna Titus.

\- Ne faites pas la grimace, je vous le rapporterai, lui promit-elle malgré sa froideur à son égard. Oh non ! Est-ce que cette pendule est à l'heure ?! Paniqua-t-elle soudainement.

\- Euh oui… répondit-il en se tournant vers l'horloge accrochée au mur.

La porte d'entrée claqua et lorsqu'il se retourna la médecin n'était plus là.

* * *

Lexa terminait son tour quotidien dans les bois lorsqu'à l'approche de la lisière, elle les entendit. Plusieurs voix en colère s'élevaient dans le silence de la forêt, elle perçut ensuite un attroupement de pas, écrasant les feuilles sur leur passage. Les arbres s'écartèrent pour la laisser sortir, se retrouvant ainsi sur le chemin rocailleux où elle avait laissé son pick-up. Quelques mètres plus loin, un groupe de chasseur sortit également des bois. Ils semblaient préoccupés et frustrés.

\- Toi ! L'interpella Quint qui s'écarta du groupe.

La grosse brute qu'il était s'approcha d'elle d'un pas colérique.

\- Où sont-ils ?!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Tes foutus loups ! Où sont-ils ?! L'attrapa-t-il violemment par le col de sa veste.

Seulement cette fois, Lexa ne se laissa pas faire car si elle ployait l'échine devant Ontari, ça n'était pas le cas devant cette brute. Elle se défit de sa prise d'un geste rapide, le repoussant de quelques pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si tu es un piètre chasseur, lança-t-elle moqueuse.

\- Tu sais où ils se cachent, s'approcha-t-il pour lui cracher l'accusation au visage.

\- Et comment je le saurais ? Le défia-t-elle en terminant d'avancer, l'haleine fétide de Quint venant agresser son visage. Je ne te savais pas stupide au point de croire que je parle aux animaux.

Une rage gutturale s'échappa de sa gorge puis Quint la poussa violemment, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le capot de son pick-up. Lexa se remettait tout juste du choc, qu'il l'empoignait à nouveau par sa veste.

\- Ca suffit ! Tonna la puissante voix du sheriff.

Quint recula immédiatement et relâcha Lexa qui se redressa soulagée que Gustus soit là car bien que prête à rendre les coups, elle ne serait pas sortie vainqueur.

\- On ne faisait que discuter… tenta Quint avant d'être brutalement coupé.

\- Dégage vite d'ici, avant que je ne décide de tous vous embarquer, les prévint-il.

Quint ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, rejoignant son véhicule et rapidement suivi par les autres chasseurs.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Gustus en se tournant vers Lexa.

\- J'en ai vu d'autre, répondit-elle en réajustant sa veste, mais merci.

Retentirent alors plusieurs coups de feu qui furent rapidement suivis par un cri déchirant de terreur entremêlé d'atroce souffrance.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Revint vers eux un Quint en prise à la panique.

\- Restez ici, je vais aller voir, ordonna Gustus avant de se lancer vers les bois dans un masque d'assurance.

\- On y va aussi ! Refusa Quint qui arma son fusil.

\- J'ai dis restez ici ! Tonna le sheriff, ce qui les figea sur place.

\- Gustus, tu as entendu ça, il faut buter cette bête, argua le chasseur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes à la gâchette facile, alors retournez en ville si vous voulez garder vos permis de chasse, les menaça-t-il avec autorité.

Cette fois, Quint et ses hommes capitulèrent. Ils préféraient nettement abandonner cette partie et revenir chasser dès le lendemain plutôt que jamais.

\- Toi aussi, gronda Gustus à l'encontre de Lexa alors que les véhicules s'éloignaient déjà.

\- Je connais ces bois mieux que personne, tu vas avoir besoin de moi, argua-t-elle.

Le sheriff soupira lourdement puis il se détourna vers la forêt. Il n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec elle et puis elle n'avait pas tord. Il prit la direction du terrifiant cri, s'enfonçant dans le silence des bois avec Lexa sur ses pas. Gustus n'avait que peu d'espoir pour la victime du loup, son cri d'agonie ne laissant que peu de doute. Et s'il ne pouvait le sauver, il stopperait l'animal responsable d'une telle attaque.

\- Gustus ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y aller comme ça, suggéra Lexa alors que les arbres se resserraient autour d'eux.

\- Tu as peur d'eux maintenant ? Rit-il amèrement.

\- On est pas assez armés pour affronter un loup en chasse, argua-t-elle malgré sa remarque et en prise à un mauvais pressentiment alors que le chant des oiseaux avait disparu, laissant place à un lourd et étrange silence.

\- Alors maintenant tu prônes les armes ? S'arrêta brusquement Gustus et Lexa manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Non… c'est pas ça…

\- Dommage qu'Ilian n'ait pas bénéficié de ta soudaine clairvoyance concernant ces bêtes, trancha-t-il acerbe.

Ces paroles frappèrent de plein fouet Lexa qui se retrouva incapable de se défendre mais leur _« conversation »_ s'arrêta là alors qu'ils entendirent du mouvement dans l'ombre des arbres. Sortant son arme de service, Gustus partit d'un pas rapide dans sa direction, avant de se mettre à courir entre les arbres. Lexa le suivit dans les profondeurs de la forêt, cette dernière s'assombrissant de plus en plus alors que la cime des sombres sapins étouffait la lumière du jour. Elle força sa marche, tentant un semblant de course, mais sa jambe la fit rapidement souffrir et trébucher sur l'une des nombreuses racines au sol. Elle se rattrapa à un tronc et son regard tomba sur une étrange marque imprimée dans le tapis de mousse recouvrant la terre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour identifier l'empreinte puis la peur prit possession de son visage. Malgré le handicap de sa jambe, elle reprit immédiatement sa marche rapide, forçant à nouveau mais combattant la douleur dans l'espoir de rattraper Gustus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Gustus courait, le regard fixé sur l'ombre qu'il pouvait maintenant discerner. C'est pourquoi, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement ce qui aurait dû l'avertir du danger. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser les étranges marques sombres sur les écorces des grands sapins puis il s'arrêta brutalement lorsque ces marques recouvrèrent le sol. Il prit alors conscience de l'effroyable silence, tout comme il comprit ce qu'étaient ces marques, ou plutôt ces tâches poisseuses à l'odeur âcre qui se diffusaient dans l'atmosphère.

\- Gustus, il faut partir, lui ordonna avec urgence Lexa en le rejoignant enfin.

Mais il était trop tard. Leurs respirations se coupèrent au son d'un grognement provenant des ombres puis quelque chose vola vers eux, touchant le sol avant de rouler à leurs pieds. Gustus eut un violent haut le cœur alors qu'une tête à la bouche figée en un cri de terreur se révéla à eux. De son côté, Lexa ne quittait pas des yeux l'obscurité alors que deux yeux luisant venaient d'y apparaitre. Lorsque Gustus les vit également, il pointa son arme sur la bête mais il ne fut pas assez rapide avant qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau.

\- On s'en va ! Réitéra Lexa en l'attrapant par le bras afin de le retenir alors qu'il s'élançait déjà à sa poursuite.

\- Hors de question de laisser un monstre pareil en liberté ! Refusa-t-il en se libérant de sa prise et partant à nouveau en courant.

Gustus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils affrontaient réellement et qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient de taille. Lexa aurait pu faire demi-tour, l'abandonnant dans sa folie alors qu'il courait vers le danger mais elle ne put s'y résoudre et continua de le suivre.

Le sheriff suivait la bête qui ne se faisait aucunement discrète dans sa fuite. Persuadé que la peur guidait l'animal, il ne réalisait pas qu'elle se jouait de lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche violemment sur le sol. Se redressant, il se tourna vers ce qu'il avait percuté puis il recula brutalement, en proie à l'horreur alors qu'un buste baignait dans une marre de sang. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui et découvrit le reste du corps quelques mètres plus loin. Cette fois, il ne put retenir son repas du midi qu'il vomit avec douleur. Pantelant et tremblant, il prit alors conscience du silence des lieux et de l'absence totale de la bête qui aurait dû profiter de sa faiblesse pour l'attaquer. Il serra son arme dans sa main, prêt à la moindre attaque, refusant d'être une proie sans défense… _« sans défense »_… C'est alors qu'il comprit sa terrible erreur. Il se releva brusquement et rebroussa chemin en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard…

Lexa s'était arrêtée lorsqu'un frisson l'avait traversé, sentant immédiatement l'effroyable regard qui l'observait. La bête ne cacha pas sa présence, tournant sans discrétion autour d'elle, son ombre se mouvant entre les arbres. Elle aurait dû se douter que Gustus ne serait pas la proie car il était bien moins dangereux de s'en prendre à la brebis boiteuse et sans arme. Calmant sa respiration, tentant de ne pas céder à la peur, elle ne bougea pas attendant simplement que la bête finisse de jouer en se révélant. Ce qu'elle finit par faire en sortant de l'ombre. Debout, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux jaunes la transperçant, le pelage et la gueule dégoulinante de sang, le loup-garou salivait à l'idée de la dévorer. Lexa ne bougeait pas, soutenant le regard fou de la bête. Une aura glaciale l'écrasa soudainement de sa puissance, faisant trembler tout son corps et brisant son courage. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, son corps frissonnant, elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'affronter. Elle n'avait pas plus de chance de lui échapper car une fraction de seconde suffirait à la bête pour la déchiqueter. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir, elle devait le tenter. Elle recula d'un pas et ce fut le signal que semblait attendre le loup-garou pour se jeter sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact puis la douleur des crocs et des griffes déchirant sa chair mais elle ne rencontra que violemment le sol alors que Gustus venait de se jeter sur elle.

Elle entendit le cri de douleur du sheriff alors que le loup-garou réussit à profondément lacérer son dos avant de s'écraser dans les arbres derrière eux. Furieux d'avoir raté sa proie, le loup-garou se retourna vers eux dans un terrifiant grognement, prêt à les attaquer. L'adrénaline lui faisant oublier toute douleur, Gustus se redressa rapidement et tira dans la direction de la bête. Cette dernière disparut dans les ombres mais un râle d'agonie résonna soudainement à travers la forêt. Le sheriff continua de vider son chargeur dans l'espoir de tuer ce monstre mais il fut brutalement stoppé par Lexa qui rabattit son bras armé vers le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla-t-il.

\- Elle pourrait revenir !

Gustus se calma car elle avait raison, il valait mieux garder leurs balles. Le danger se réduisant, la douleur de sa blessure lui fit prendre conscience de son état. Il laissa échapper une complainte alors que son corps succombait à la souffrance et surtout à la perte de sang. Ce dernier coulant le long de son dos et imbibant ses vêtements lacérés. Lexa le soutint immédiatement en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'entrainant sur le chemin qui les mènerait loin de ce cauchemar.

\- C'était quoi cette chose ? Souffla Gustus de plus en plus fatigué.

\- Je sais pas… grinça-t-elle… mais on s'en occupera plus tard. Il faut d'abord te sortir de là.

Il acquiesça silencieusement avant d'ajouter :

\- Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit, j'aurais jamais dû, c'était injuste…

\- C'est rien… le coupa-t-elle… je sais que c'est ta colère qui parlait…

\- Ma colère concernant Costia ne devrait pas…

\- Garde tes forces, l'arrêta-t-elle, sinon on y arrivera jamais.

Le sheriff obtempéra et le silence s'installant à nouveau, Lexa entendit le chant des oiseaux revenir, signe qu'ils étaient en sécurité...

* * *

Lexa grimpa à moitié sur le trottoir avant de sortir précipitamment de son pick-up, laissant tourner le moteur dans l'urgence de la situation. Elle fit le tour du véhicule pour aller ouvrir la portière passagère et en sortir un Gustus maintenant inconscient. Le poids de son corps la fit plier genoux à terre, l'écrasant presque. Elle se libéra de son poids puis l'abandonna pour se précipiter dans le cabinet médical.

\- CLARKE ! CLARKE ! cria-t-elle avec panique en entrant avec fracas.

Les patients de la salle d'attente se précipitèrent dans le couloir et leurs cris de stupeur accompagnèrent l'arrivée du médecin qui sortit hâtivement de la salle d'auscultation.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide ! C'est Gustus ! Dépêchez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle malgré sa panique et ressortant aussitôt.

La médecin suivit de plusieurs patients la suivirent à l'extérieur pour découvrir le sheriff allongé sur le trottoir, se vidant de son sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'enquit Clarke, une fois le choc dissipé et s'agenouillant près du sheriff ensanglanté.

\- On a été attaqué dans les bois, il faut que tu l'aides ! la supplia-t-elle.

\- Je… je ne suis pas équipée pour ça, paniqua-t-elle légèrement face à l'état de Gustus.

\- Clarke… répéta-t-elle, plongeant ses émeraudes suppliantes dans son océan.

Clarke sentit la pleine confiance que lui portait la brune et cela suffit à lui faire reprendre pied. Elle inspira profondément, se saisissant de ce stress familier des blocs opératoires qui avec les années était devenu une véritable énergie. Elle redevint alors la médecin et chirurgienne de talent qu'elle était. Cependant, cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'elle n'était pas équipée pour s'occuper de telles blessures, elle allait donc devoir improviser.

\- Très bien, installez-le dans la salle d'auscultation, ordonna-t-elle avant de prendre les devant pour préparer ce dont elle allait avoir besoin.

Lexa aidée de patients, portèrent le sheriff jusque sur la table d'auscultation, l'allongeant prudemment sur le ventre.

\- Enlevez-lui ses vêtements mais faites attention à ses blessures, ordonna d'une voix maitrisée la médecin qui circulait à travers la pièce.

Ils obtempérèrent retirant la veste du sheriff puis son pull mais ce dernier, grogna de douleur dans son inconscience, les mouvements qu'on le forçait à faire tirant atrocement sur sa chair ensanglantée. Ils arrêtèrent leurs gestes, attendant les consignes de Clarke qui s'était précipitée vers son patient en souffrance. Armée d'un gros ciseau, elle coupa le pull de sorte à pouvoir le retirer tout en minimisant les mouvements du blessé. Ces dernières étaient profondes, certaines lacérations avaient sans aucun doute déchirées des muscles et des nerfs…

\- Il faut appeler l'hôpital d'Arkadia, qu'ils viennent le chercher, annonça-t-elle d'un imperturbable professionnalisme.

\- Ca va leur prendre trop de temps, rétorqua Lexa.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais faire mon possible pour le stabiliser en attendant leur arrivée, la rassura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le matériel qu'elle avait rassemblé.

La brune acquiesça, soulagée, tandis que la médecin commençait a éponger le surplus de sang afin d'y voir plus clair.

\- Je vais les appeler, annonça l'un des patients qui quitta la pièce pour s'exécuter.

\- Lexa, il me faut quelqu'un pour lui faire une transfusion, il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, continua avec maitrise Clarke qui jeta les compresses pleines de sang avant de prendre une pince pour nettoyer la plus profonde plaie.

La médecin savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, ses gestes étaient précis et sans hésitation. Durant ses années à l'hôpital, elle avait exécuté de nombreuses opérations sur différentes blessures, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Celles de Gustus étaient impressionnantes mais elle avait vu pire et malgré le peu de moyen dont elle disposait, elle réussirait à le sauver. Cela était peut-être arrogant mais elle avait confiance en ses capacités.

\- Comment je trouve ça ? demanda Lexa dont la panique se fit à nouveau sentir.

\- Il doit bien avoir de la famille, retourna-t-elle concentrée.

\- Non…

Clarke releva des yeux interrogateurs sur elle.

\- Costia était sa seule famille, clarifia-t-elle.

\- Oh… comprit-elle enfin pourquoi Lexa était si inquiète pour lui… et bien il y a forcément quelqu'un de compatible avec lui en ville…

Elle se retourna vers son matériel, déposa sa pince puis attrapa de nouvelle compresse qu'elle plaqua sur les plaies les plus saignantes avant d'attraper les mains de la brune et d'ordonner :

\- Appuie fortement pour ralentir le saignement, je reviens vite.

Elle disparut alors dans son bureau pour rapidement fouiller ses dossiers à la recherche du groupe sanguin du sheriff.

\- On a de la chance, il est AB+, n'importe qui fera l'affaire, annonça-t-elle tout en posant un regard évident sur Lexa.

\- Non, je peux pas lui donner mon sang, trouve quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua-t-elle légèrement stressée.

Bien qu'elle eut envie de savoir pourquoi, Clarke n'en avait pas le temps alors elle revint vers Gustus, retirant les mains de la brune et les compresses avec empressement.

\- Alors trouve-moi quelqu'un, lui ordonna-t-elle sans un regard, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Lexa obtempéra, quittant la pièce à la recherche d'un volontaire et laissant Clarke sauver la vie de Gustus…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, assise à une table du bar, Octavia devait bien avouer qu'au delà de son enquête, elle passait un excellent moment en compagnie du bel adjoint. Au fil des questions, ils en étaient venus à parler de tout et de rien, riant avec une complicité surprenante.

\- Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez eu ce que vous cherchiez ? demanda Lincoln après que Niylah ait apporté leurs boissons.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour mon article, confirma-t-elle dans un sourire satisfait.

Un léger silence se posa, chacun en profitant pour boire à son verre.

\- Vous comptez rester combien de temps ?

\- Tant que mon amie aura besoin de moi, répondit-elle.

\- Et qui est-ce ? Je la connais peut-être ? S'enquit-il.

\- Le nouveau docteur.

\- Oh, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le plaisir de la croiser mais pour quelle raison venez-vous l'aider ? Elle a des problèmes ?

\- Clarke me tuerait si je commençais à raconter ses problèmes au premier venu… Pardon, grimaça-t-elle, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… enfin... vous n'êtes pas, plus « un premier venu »…

Lincoln rit gentiment face à ses balbutiements.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends et c'est moi qui m'excuse, déformation professionnelle, je suis trop curieux.

\- Je connais ça, sourit-elle en connaissance de cause. On peut dire qu'on fait la paire.

\- Oui…rit-il de complicité.

Un léger silence plana entre eux, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre alors qu'une envie cheminait dans leurs esprits. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour parler en même temps mais :

\- Sheriff Adjoint ! L'interpella un homme qui venait d'entrer en courant dans le bar.

\- Qui y-a-t-il ? Se tourna-t-il vers lui.

\- Woods m'envoie vous prévenir que le sheriff a été attaqué par un loup, il est gravement blessé…

\- Où est-il ?! Le coupa-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Au cabinet médical.

\- Je suis désolé, se retourna-t-il vers Octavia.

\- Allez-y, le rassura-t-elle en lui indiquant la sortie d'un signe de tête.

Lincoln déposa de quoi régler leurs consommations sur la table puis ils échangèrent un dernier sourire et Lincoln s'en alla d'un pas rapide. La journaliste le regarda partir, l'air songeur.

* * *

C'est épuisée que Clarke sortit enfin de la salle d'auscultation devenue provisoirement une salle d'opération mais elle avait réussi à stabiliser Gustus qui recevait maintenant sa transfusion. Elle fut accueillie par le silence du couloir. Pendant un instant, elle crut que tout le monde était parti et bien que cela soit le cas de ses patients, elle aperçut Lexa assise en salle d'attente ainsi que l'adjoint du sheriff qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier affichait une profonde inquiétude, tout comme la brune et cela lui fendit le cœur, tout en étant soulagée de lui apporter une bonne nouvelle.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Se leva-t-elle de sa chaise à la vue du médecin, la rejoignant dans le couloir et suivit par Lincoln.

\- Il est stable mais il doit rejoindre au plus vite Arkadia pour une surveillance accrue.

A ses paroles, elle vit le corps de Lexa se détendre un peu sous le soulagement.

\- Je peux le voir ? S'enquit Lincoln, soulagé mais toujours inquiet pour son collègue et ami.

Clarke acquiesça sans quitter des yeux Lexa et l'adjoint disparut sans attendre dans la salle d'auscultation.

\- Tu es proche de Gustus ? Se risqua-t-elle à lui demander alors que les émeraudes regardaient avec inquiétude la porte où venait de disparaitre l'adjoint.

\- C'est compliqué… répondit-elle en ramenant son regard dans les saphirs.

Clarke hocha la tête dans un sourire amer alors que sa réponse frappait durement son cœur, la ramenant à sa blessure encore à vif. N'ayant pas dépassé sa colère, elle répondit sans se maitriser.

\- Avec toi, tout est compliqué on dirait, mordit-elle.

Lexa accueillit son attaque tel un coup de poing tandis que la culpabilité de lui avoir fait défaut mordait son âme. Une douleur qui traversa ses émeraudes pour aller se refléter dans les saphirs de la blonde.

\- Pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- Si, la coupa-t-elle doucement, c'est ce que tu voulais dire et c'est mérité.

\- Peut-être mais c'est pas le moment… s'excusa-t-elle alors que l'idée de l'avoir blessé, la faisait se sentir mal, allant jusqu'à oublier sa propre peine.

Un léger silence s'interposa, s'étirant à en devenir lourd mais Lexa reprit :

\- Merci d'avoir tout fait pour l'aider, souffla-t-elle en fixant la porte, où se trouvait Gustus.

\- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, je n'allais pas le laisser tomber.

Bien qu'elle n'ait eu aucune volonté de reproche, ses mots ramenèrent Lexa à la Mairie, où elle avait laissé tomber Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir soutenu, s'excusa-t-elle finalement.

\- Alors tu reconnais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup ? Chercha-t-elle à clarifier.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, se renfrogna la brune.

La médecin lâcha un rire acerbe.

\- Et tu vas aussi me dire que ce sont les griffes d'un loup qui ont littéralement déchiqueté le dos du Sheriff ?

\- En quoi est-ce si important ? Retourna-t-elle abruptement, plongeant ses émeraudes dans ses saphirs.

Cela eut le mérite de prendre Clarke par surprise, cette dernière ne trouvant plus ses mots alors que Lexa décelait une certaine panique dans ses yeux.

\- Je… je ne suis pas folle, c'est tout, mentit-elle en partie car au fond, elle espérait que ses recherches prouveraient qu'elle n'était pas simplement en pleine obsession, cherchant simplement à soulager sa peine en trouvant un coupable à la perte de son père.

\- C'était un loup, Clarke, asséna-t-elle à nouveau, mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas folle, la peur nous joue simplement des tours…

Les saphirs se perdirent dans les émeraudes, se laissant presque convaincre par ce mensonge. En revanche, Lexa était sincèrement soucieuse de son bien-être, elle souhaitait réellement la rassurer et cela toucha la blonde. Elle accepta enfin le fait qu'elle n'ait agit que dans le but de la protéger et sa colère s'amenuisa alors lorsqu'elle lui demanda prudemment :

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui… répondit-elle sans hésitation.

La brune retint difficilement un sourire alors que son cœur s'enrobait d'une douce joie.

\- Amies ? Lui tendit-elle sa main.

\- Amies ? Retourna Clarke alors que le souvenir de leur baiser se rappela à elles.

_« C'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir »_ lui répondirent silencieusement ses émeraudes. La médecin regarda sa main avec une légère hésitation puis elle la saisit, acceptant le peu qu'elle lui offrait.

\- Amies, sourit Clarke alors qu'une douce chaleur la traversait pour rejoindre son cœur.

Elles restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée de l'ambulance d'Arkadia ne les sorte de leurs bulles.

* * *

Lexa claqua la porte de son pick-up puis après un regard préoccupé vers les bois, elle marcha en direction du perron de sa maison. Elle le gravit tout en sortant ses clés qu'elle entra dans la serrure mais au moment de les tourner, elle sursauta lorsqu'une ombre sortit de l'angle du balcon pour s'écraser sur le plancher. Sans aucune hésitation, elle franchit la distance les séparant et identifia rapidement le corps d'une femme entièrement nu et luisant de sueur. Cette dernière bien que faible, tentait de se relever. Lexa s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever.

\- Anya, appuie-toi contre moi, ordonna-t-elle à la grande blonde et nullement gênée par sa nudité.

\- On m'a pas loupé, grogna-t-elle alors qu'une vive douleur traversait sa cuisse ensanglantée.

\- Gustus est un bon tireur, l'informa Lexa en l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à la porte.

\- Gustus ? répéta Anya confuse.

Lexa fronça les sourcils face à son ignorance puis elle ouvrit la porte avant de l'emmener sur le canapé du salon, où elle l'allongea.

\- Est-ce que la balle est ressortie ? S'enquit la brune tout en quittant la pièce à la recherche de matériel de soin.

\- Non, répondit Anya lorsqu'elle revint.

\- Alors ça va être douloureux, annonça Lexa tout en sortant une pince pour extraire la balle.

\- Pour une fois, j'aimerais que toutes ces conneries sur les loups-garous soient vraies, se crispa-t-elle à l'approche de la pince vers sa blessure, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide.

Lexa stoppa son geste.

\- Tu aurais préféré que la blessure cicatrise toute seule avec la balle à l'intérieur ? lui demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Pour toute réponse, Anya grimaça d'une douleur imaginaire. Lexa reporta son attention à sa tâche et sans plus de cérémonie, elle plongea la pince dans la plaie, fouillant à la recherche du mortel bout de métal. Anya se tordit de douleur, serrant violemment les coussins du canapé et son regard luisant dangereusement.

\- Anya, la prévint-elle alors qu'à ses yeux luisants venait s'ajouter l'élongation de ses ongles en griffes.

\- Je peux pas… gémit-elle de douleur.

\- Retiens-le ! ordonna-t-elle d'une autorité innée alors qu'elle était concentrée sur la balle qu'elle sentait enfin.

La transformation d'Anya cessa immédiatement et à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière car jamais son loup n'aurait dû se replier sur le simple ordre de la brune. Serrant les dents, la grande blonde jeta un regard étrange à Lexa qui ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de son exploit. Cependant sa réflexion fut brutalement coupée, grognant de douleur lorsque dans un dernier tiraillement, elle extirpa la balle.

\- Ne craindre que les balles en argent aurait été sympa, souffla Anya qui se remettait de la douleur.

La brune ignora son commentaire et jeta la balle dans un récipient puis elle appliqua une compresse sur la plaie, la nettoyant avant d'envisager de suturer.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Anya qui fixait le plafond.

\- Tu as tué un homme...

La grande blonde ferma les yeux, accusant la nouvelle, puis elle les rouvrit.

\- L'influence de l'Alpha se fait plus forte, peu d'entre nous résiste encore… soupira-t-elle défaitiste.

\- J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, confirma Lexa tout en commençant à recoudre la plaie.

Serrant les dents pour se maitriser, Anya lui demanda plus d'explication d'un regard.

\- Tu étais en pleine frénésie, si Gustus n'avait pas été là tu m'aurais tué.

\- Je ne t'ai pas reconnu ? S'étonna Anya face à son manque de contrôle.

Lexa secoua la tête, continuant de s'appliquer à sa tâche. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'occupait d'une telle blessure, aussi termina-t-elle rapidement les points pour s'atteler ensuite à poser un bandage.

\- Et Gustus ? S'enquit Anya.

\- Tu l'as gravement blessé mais Clarke lui a sauvé la vie, révéla-t-elle un éclat de fierté dans le regard.

Bien que soulagée par la nouvelle, la grande blonde ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête de mécontentement.

\- Tu ne comptes pas t'éloigner d'elle, je me trompe ?

\- Ca m'est impossible, répondit-elle simplement et sans détourner les yeux du bandage qu'elle passait autour de sa cuisse.

\- Lexa… soupira-t-elle contrariée.

\- On est seulement amie.

\- Qui est-ce que tu trompes Lexa ? lança-t-elle pleine de sarcasme.

La brune releva les yeux et Anya asséna la vérité :

\- Vous ne serez jamais des amies.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Clarke et Lexa amies, la blague de l'année non ? :p Alors dite-moi, que pensez vous de ce grand méchant loup-garou ? Enfin des réponses sur Lexa ou pas du tout ? **

**Encore merci pour vos retours, c'est d'une grande motivation et croyez-moi j'en ai besoin alors n'hésitez pas. Et c'est toujours un plaisir de vous répondre ;)**

**Lâchez donc vos théories sur la suite :p**

**Prochain chapitre : Amitié... Amitié... et Amitié mouhahahaha :p**


	7. Adieu mon ami

**CH7-Adieu mon ami**

**Bonjour, bonjour :D**

**Nouveau chapitre en ce dimanche ensoleillé !**

**Un grand merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre, toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver d'un chapitre à l'autre ainsi que de découvrir de nouvelle tête ! :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :p **

**Et encore et toujours un grand Merci à Kouan pour la relecture. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En pleine nuit, incapable de fermer l'œil, Anya se redressa doucement sur le canapé, préservant sa blessure de tout mouvement brusque. Elle écarta ensuite la couverture que Lexa lui avait donnée, sa peau nue frissonnant, malgré le feu de cheminé encore crépitant. Elle serra les dents de douleur lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé avant de se pencher pour se saisir des vêtements que Lexa avait déposés pour elle sur la petite table basse. Elle enfila sans difficulté le pull mais ce fut une autre paire de manches avec le pantalon. Bien que légèrement ample, minimisant ainsi toute friction avec sa blessure, ce ne fut pas sans douleur et elle grimaça silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Lexa qui dormait à l'étage. Habillée, elle se leva, s'appuyant difficilement sur sa jambe blessée puis elle marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, où elle porta prudemment sa main sur la poignée de la porte en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas fermée.

\- Tu espères aller jusqu'où en te trainant comme ça ?

Anya sursauta lorsque la voix de Lexa s'éleva. Elle tituba de quelques pas et se retrouva appuyée contre le mur, le cœur battant.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?! lança-t-elle énervée à une Lexa tranquillement assise dans les escaliers.

\- Tu le saurais si tu avais les sens aussi aiguisés que ton loup, encore une désillusion des légendes, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ah Ah, très drôle, vraiment très drôle… sérieusement depuis quand tu joues les psychopathes à attendre comme ça dans le noir ? lui reprocha-t-elle une nouvelle fois de lui avoir fait peur.

\- Depuis que j'ai suffisamment fait le mur pour savoir quand quelqu'un va s'enfuir sans même un merci, répondit Lexa en se levant et en descendant les escaliers pour faire face à la grande blonde.

\- Je ne fuyais pas…

\- Tu n'es pas en état de partir, du moins pas seule, la coupa Lexa en ignorant sa plainte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, claqua Anya.

\- Clairement... s'amusa-t-elle ouvertement de sa réponse tout en prenant la direction du salon.

\- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi et ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle ! S'énerva Anya qui s'écarta du mur pour faire face à la brune.

Lexa obtempéra, se tournant à nouveau vers elle et constatant que la grande blonde tentait de cacher la douleur que lui infligeait sa blessure alors qu'elle se tenait debout.

\- Tu aurais pu aller autre part mais c'est ici que tu es venue chercher de l'aide alors laisse-moi t'aider jusqu'au bout, persista-t-elle.

Anya soutint quelques secondes ses émeraudes puis elle capitula dans un soupir avant de doucement hocher la tête.

\- Bien, maintenant retourne donc sur le canapé que je m'occupe de ta blessure que tu as rouverte.

Tandis que Lexa s'éloignait pour chercher ce dont elle avait besoin, Anya ne put que constater la tâche de sang qui grossissait sur son pantalon. C'est dans un grognement frustré qu'elle retourna au salon, retirant son pantalon avant de s'assoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lexa était à son chevet pour commencer à nettoyer la plaie avant de la recoudre.

\- Il va falloir que tu te fasses discrètes afin d'éviter les questions, énonça Lexa après un long silence et terminant sa tâche.

\- La discrétion est terminée, Lexa, répondit-elle durement alors que la brune se relevait, il y a eu deux morts et Gustus finira par parler.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi, retourna-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Anya la rejoignit malgré la douleur et s'arrêta contre l'encadrement de la porte pour observer la brune qui s'affairait à préparer de la tisane.

\- Hier soir, tu n'as rien remarqué lorsque j'allais me transformer ?

\- J'aurais dû remarquer quelque chose ? Lui retourna Lexa qui ne comprenait pas sa question.

Anya ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer ou plutôt de l'analyser alors qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Lexa avait fait pour stopper sa transformation. La brune posa une tasse de tisane sur l'ilot central et elle s'y dirigea en serrant les dents de douleur avant de prendre la tasse fumante entre ses mains.

\- Tu devrais t'assoir, lui conseilla Lexa tout en déposant sa propre tasse.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, lui dit-elle durement.

Bien que se repliant quelque peu, Lexa ne le prit pas personnellement. Leur relation était compliquée et bien que leur amitié semble lointaine, laissant place aux conflits, il fut un temps où Anya avait été l'un de ses repères. Après la mort de ses parents, bien qu'Indra l'ait recueillie, Anya s'était également occupée d'elle, telle une sœur veillant sur elle. Ce temps était bien loin mais malgré tout, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour elle et Anya, par ses actions, lui prouvait que cela était réciproque. Elle savait que tout comme elle, elle portait une carapace qui lui faisait parfois dire des choses blessantes, surtout lorsqu'elle se sentait en situation de faiblesse comme en cet instant.

\- Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête de toute façon, souffla-elle, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais ce fut un échec car Anya songea immédiatement à la veille, où elle s'était transformée en répondant à l'appel de son Alpha, incapable de lutter.

\- C'était pas ta faute, assura immédiatement Lexa qui sentit son changement d'humeur.

\- J'ai cédé à son pouvoir, c'étaient mes griffes et mes crocs…

\- An'…

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, cracha-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi tu veux laisser Quint et sa bande te descendre ? Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ? T'apitoyer…

Le rire sarcastique d'Anya la coupa dans son élan avant que son regard tranchant ne la fasse frissonner.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire un sermon sur le fait de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? lança-t-elle incisive.

Lexa détourna piteusement le regard.

\- En fait, réalisa avec sarcasme Anya, je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir coupable parce que je ne suis pas responsable de tout ça. Je ne peux rien y changer, je ne peux défier l'Alpha, termina-t-elle tranchante.

Ensuite, elle se leva en prenant sa tasse et retourna dans le salon. Lexa la laissa faire car bien qu'elle ait raison, qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ce qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, Anya se sentait coupable. Elle termina sa tasse puis elle passa par le salon, où elle trouva la grande blonde déjà allongée sur le canapé, cherchant le sommeil. Lexa passa sans un mot puis elle retourna dans sa chambre en quête d'un peu de repos.

* * *

Raven ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre. Les yeux encore rougis de sommeil, la chevelure désordonnée et le corps encore engourdi, elle s'engouffra en grommelant dans le couloir.

\- Maudit corbeau, grogna-t-elle alors que l'oiseau qui l'avait réveillé continuait de coasser avec force.

Tout en se frottant les yeux, elle avança d'un pas trainant. Elle passa devant la chambre faisant presque face à la sienne, la porte étant ouverte, elle put constater l'absence de sa grand-mère. Continuant sa marche encore embrumée par le sommeil, elle passa devant la porte de l'unique salle de bain de la maison mais l'ignora pour sortir du couloir et atteindre le salon.

\- Sale piaf, je vais te passer à la casserole, vociféra-t-elle à l'encontre du corbeau.

Ce dernier coassait au sol, se débattant avec son aile brisée et encore bandée. A côté de lui, son nid de fortune qu'il avait renversé dans sa chute depuis le haut de la cheminée, où elle l'avait laissé la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? S'inquiéta-t-elle plus qu'elle ne s'énerva.

Elle contourna le canapé qui les séparait puis la petite table et elle s'agenouilla près de lui afin de le ramasser mais elle se prit un coup de bec sur les doigts.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?! S'insurgea-t-elle en portant son doigt rougit à sa bouche pour calmer la douleur.

\- Il veut seulement rejoindre ses amis, lança sa grand-mère depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

Cette dernière lui désigna la fenêtre du salon avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Raven suivit son indication et découvrit quatre corbeaux posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se releva et alla les chasser mécontente. Ils s'envolèrent dès son approche et le coassement du corbeau mal en point s'éteignit progressivement. Raven retourna vers la cheminée, ramassa le nid pour le réinstaller puis elle prit entre ses mains le corbeau en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Un peu de patience, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se débattait une dernière fois, tu retrouveras bien assez vite ta liberté.

Elle le déposa dans son nid et il s'y blottit confortablement. Raven s'en détourna rapidement pour rejoindre la cuisine, où elle trouva sa grand-mère en train de déposer sur la table les derniers plats du petit-déjeuner.

\- Pincez-moi parce que je dois encore être en train de rêver ou alors je suis dans la quatrième dimension, lança-t-elle surprise de voir sa grand-mère s'affairer dans la cuisine.

\- On ne se moque pas de ses ainés, lui rappela Ilda en la pointant d'une cuillère en bois.

\- Pardon grand-mère mais admets qu'il est déjà étrange que l'on soit toutes les deux à la maison alors si en plus tu prépares le petit-déjeuner.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir prendre soin de ma petite-fille ? S'offusqua quelque peu la vieille femme.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Alors pose tes fesses de râleuse et mange, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un sourire tendre.

Raven obtempéra sans pour autant se départir du sourire effronté inscrit sur ses lèvres puis elle attrapa un toast qu'elle commença à tartiner avant de sursauter lorsque les quatre corbeaux vinrent s'installer sur la petite fenêtre de la cuisine. Cette dernière était située au-dessus du petit évier auquel faisait face sa grand-mère et qui bien évidemment ne réagit pas à l'arrivée de ses oiseaux bien aimés.

\- Pourrais-tu faire partir ces oiseaux de malheur ?

\- Ne les appelle pas comme ça, la reprit-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'ils sont, protesta Raven avant de mordre dans son toast.

\- Ne sois pas de mauvaises foi, se retourna sa grand-mère.

Raven se renfrogna sur sa chaise, détournant les yeux pour éviter d'affronter sa grand-mère mais cette dernière ne laissa pas sa petite-fille s'en sortir comme ça :

\- Que veux dire quatre corbeaux ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se servit un verre de lait en tentant d'ignorer le regard perçant qu'elle posait sur elle.

\- Raven… insista-t-elle avec autorité cette fois.

La concernée bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit soupirer la vieille femme. Elle s'en retourna à sa vaisselle tout en se mettant à chantonner :

\- Un corbeau, un changement… deux corbeaux, une confession…

Raven leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement.

\- Trois corbeaux, un malheur…

Ces paroles ramenèrent les récentes victimes des loups à leur esprit, pesant dans l'atmosphère, mais la vieille femme releva les yeux sur les corbeaux, un petit sourire plein d'espoir aux lèvres.

\- Quatre corbeaux, une union…

La phrase fit écho en Raven car elle lui rappela une chose importante qu'elle avait oubliée. Elle se leva précipitamment et quitta la cuisine avant de revenir en arrière, ne laissant qu'apparaitre sa tête en lançant :

\- Je t'aime grand-mère !

Puis elle disparut à nouveau pour se diriger vers le téléphone de l'entrée tandis que la vieille Ilda souriait de malice…

* * *

\- Les habitants de Ton DC ainsi que moi-même vous remercions, Docteur, gratifia poliment la Mairesse, assise à son grand bureau.

Il y eux un silence alors que le médecin lui parlait.

\- Oui, tenez-moi au courant, au revoir Docteur.

Nia raccrocha le téléphone puis songeuse, elle s'appuya dans le fond de son grand fauteuil, fixant un point invisible à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui n'aidait guère à éclairer la petite pièce lui servant de bureau à la Mairie. A l'exception de son bureau en chêne massif et finement sculpté, rien n'imposait le respect dû à son poste. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas les visiteurs de trembler sous la froide et puissante aura que dégageait la Mairesse. Ton DC était une petite ville bien loin du pouvoir et des richesses des métropoles mais Nia régnait en maître.

\- Alors ? S'enquit sa fille dont elle avait presque oublié la présence.

\- Le Sheriff est en vie et se remettra très bien.

\- Il va parler, pointa Ontari.

\- C'est fort probable en effet, confirma-t-elle tout en continuant de fixer froidement l'extérieur.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui.

\- Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre, se tourna-t-elle enfin vers sa fille, une étincelle d'autorité dans le regard.

\- Mère, s'il attire l'attention sur nous…

\- Crois-tu que deux morts sont passés inaperçu ? La coupa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit des loups mais si Gustus parle, le doute ne sera plus permis, argua-t-elle vivement tout en approchant jusqu'au bureau.

Sa mère leva les yeux sur elle, prête à la remettre à sa place alors qu'elle sentait sa dominance tenter de s'imposer à la sienne. Un geste surement inconscient, qu'elle choisit de ne pas relever alors qu'Ontari avait raison.

\- Alors il suffit de leur livrer le coupable, répondit-elle d'une lueur vicieuse dans le regard.

\- Comment ça ? ne comprit-elle pas et craignant que sa mère ait soudainement perdu l'esprit.

\- C'est simple… seul un puissant et horrible loup a pu commettre de telles attaques, alors nous allons le leur donner.

Un sourire de connivence s'étira sur le visage d'Ontari alors qu'elle comprit enfin où sa mère voulait en venir. Ils cherchaient un monstre, un loup bien particulier, le plus fort de tous, alors elles allaient leur livrer l'Alpha de la meute. Le parfait responsable pour détourner les regards du véritable coupable…

\- Et cela fera beaucoup de mal à Woods, sourit Ontari.

\- C'est un bonus non négligeable, en effet, énonça Nia dans un sourire carnassier.

\- Puis-je avoir le plaisir de m'en charger ?

-Ton frère s'en charge déjà, ce sera également pour lui l'occasion de se racheter…

\- Evidemment… soupira Ontari.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras t'amuser avec notre chère Lexa lorsqu'elle pleurera son sale cabot de loup, sourit sournoisement Nia.

Un sourire que partagea Ontari, impatiente de malmener Lexa.

* * *

Octavia descendait les escaliers menant à l'accueil de l'auberge. En se réveillant, elle était allée frapper à la porte de Clarke mais cette dernière ne lui avait pas répondu. La connaissant, elle devait profiter d'une bonne grâce matinée en ce dimanche matin.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle joyeusement à Indra qui avait le nez dans un livre de compte.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, lui retourna-t-elle concentrée.

\- Hum… est-ce que…

\- Bonjour Indra, les interrompit Lexa qui venait d'entrer. Raven m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, je n'ai même pas parlé à Raven, répondit Indra dans une totale incompréhension.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna à son tour Lexa, elle m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tu n'arrivais pas à me joindre et qu'il fallait que je passe en urgence.

\- Vous avez dû mal vous comprendre, proposa Indra, mais puisque tu es là, veux-tu un petit déjeuner ?

\- Tu pourrais te joindre à nous, proposa Octavia, Clarke n'est pas encore réveillée mais…

\- Le Docteur Griffin est partie il y a peu de temps, les informa Indra.

\- Comment ça ?! S'étonna Octavia.

\- Merci pour la proposition, coupa court Lexa, mais je n'ai pas le temps… A plus tard, indiqua-t-elle à Indra… Octavia, salua-t-elle brièvement la petite brune qui lui répondit d'un léger signe de main.

Indra retourna à son livre de compte pendant qu'Octavia se dirigea vers la petite salle de restauration tout en bougonnant :

\- Où Clarke a bien pu aller aussi tôt un dimanche ? grogna-t-elle contre son amie qui l'avait visiblement abandonnée.

* * *

\- Doc' ?! S'exclama de surprise Raven qui en lâcha sa clé à molette alors qu'elle pénétrait dans son garage.

Après son appel à Lexa, la mécanicienne avait délaissé la chaleur de la maison familiale pour la froideur du métal, travaillant sur ses patientes pendant que la plupart des gens profitaient de leur dimanche.

\- Bonjour Raven, j'ai un service à te demander, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc et quelque peu essoufflée.

\- Euh oui, bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? N'hésita-t-elle pas une seconde malgré sa déception de la trouver là alors qu'elle avait fait en sorte d'envoyer Lexa à sa rencontre à l'auberge.

\- Le livre que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque.

\- C'est ce vieux rabougri de Titus qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Non, mais j'en ai besoin pour des recherches.

\- T'as de la chance que je le garde ici, suis-moi.

Clarke la suivit jusque dans son petit salon aménagé, où Raven s'empara du livre reposant sur une vieille étagère avant de le lui tendre.

\- Quelle recherche ? demanda Raven en éloignant subitement le livre des mains de Clarke.

\- Ne le prends pas mal mais ça me regarde.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce livre, insista-t-elle dans un espiègle levé de sourcil.

\- Raven, s'il te plait, s'impatienta Clarke.

Elle accepta de le lui donner mais n'abandonna pas sa curiosité en si bon chemin :

\- Tu sais, je le connais par cœur, je peux peut-être te faire gagner du temps en lecture.

Clarke qui avait déjà esquissé un pas pour se détourner, repensa soudainement la proposition et décida qu'après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle en revenant vers elle. Je cherche à comprendre ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir.

\- Cette fameuse bête ?

\- Oui…

\- Dans un livre de contes ? Leva-t-elle un sourcil presque défiant.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les archives de la ville, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Il n'y aura rien sur ta bête là-dedans.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai vu.

\- Parce que tu cherches un animal et ce n'est pas ce que tu as vu, retourna-t-elle contre elle ce qu'elle clamait.

\- C'est de la folie… refusait-elle d'admettre la vérité.

-Alors pourquoi chercher dans ce livre ? lança-t-elle d'un sourire connaisseur.

\- Les légendes ont souvent un fond de vérité.

Raven releva un sourcil goguenard qui fit soupirer Clarke, avant qu'elle n'aille se laisser tomber sur le canapé, posant le livre sur la petite table et croisant les mains avant de fixer le sol.

\- Ce que j'ai vu… releva-t-elle la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Raven… était mi-animal… mi-humain.

La mécanicienne exulta presque de joie en l'entendant mais elle se retint suffisamment pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés sans la faire fuir.

\- Un loup-garou, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle confirmation dans un sourire d'excitation remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Ca y ressemblait oui, accepta-t-elle de lui accorder face à son enthousiasme.

\- Je le savais ! Bondit Raven. J'étais sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de normal !

\- Comment ? demanda Clarke avec confusion car la mécanicienne n'avait jamais rien eu ou vu de concret pour y croire aussi fermement.

\- J'ai grandi avec toutes ces histoires, répondit-elle simplement, d'ailleurs celle sur la malédiction de Ton DC est particulièrement intéressante.

\- La malédiction ? Ne put s'empêcher de sourire Clarke, malgré tout toujours sceptique même si une part d'elle commençait à vouloir y croire.

\- Yep, c'est celle que je te racontais avant d'être grossièrement interrompue par Lexa le jour de ton arrivée.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens vaguement… mais dans l'hypothèse où je ne serais pas juste en train de perdre la tête en te suivant là-dessus, commença Clarke, je suppose que tu as déjà cherché ce monstre ?

\- J'aurai depuis longtemps testé tous les habitants si Lexa ne m'en avait pas empêché, ragea Raven en croisant les bras.

\- Elle t'a probablement évité tout un tas de problème, notamment de passer pour folle, pointa Clarke.

Raven lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

\- C'était pas la même chose, répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Raven, Lexa a toujours été la voix de la raison, elle a toujours su me stopper. On s'est souvent disputées mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrête quand il s'agit de protéger ceux qu'elle aime.

\- Je sais ce que t'essaye de faire, accusa-t-elle gentiment en se levant et récupérant le livre, et tu te fatigues pour rien parce qu'on est de nouveau amies avec Lexa.

\- Pfff amies, répéta-t-elle avec amusement, même toi tu n'y crois pas.

Et c'était vrai. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait ou l'énonçait à voix haute, elle avait un pincement au cœur mais Lexa avait été clair.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle a à offrir, se défendit-elle auprès de la mécanicienne.

\- Faut pas écouter ce que dit Lexa, elle dit une chose mais en pense une autre, dit-elle tout à fait sérieusement bien que sur le ton de la dérision.

\- Et bien je n'ai pas le décodeur, voulut-elle mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Doc', laisse lui une chance, continua Raven en la suivant alors que la blonde se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir m'embarquer là-dedans, s'arrêta-t-elle près de la porte.

\- Lexa a ses blessures, Doc'.

\- Et j'ai les miennes, trancha-t-elle un peu trop vivement, et je m'en remets à peine, ajouta-t-elle soudainement vulnérable avant de se détourner pour sortir.

\- Je sais pas qui t'as blessé, Doc', la retint-elle une dernière fois, mais Lexa n'est pas cette personne. Elle a ses moments de stupidité, souvent même… mais c'est la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse et bien qu'elle le cache derrière sa foutu carapace, elle a un cœur immense, elle ferait tout pour ceux qu'elle aime. Quitte a sacrifier les liens les unissant et c'est ce qu'elle a fait à la Mairie en refusant de te soutenir… cette imbécile tient à toi et elle a besoin de toi, Doc', termina-t-elle dans cette vérité pleine d'espoir.

Clarke ne se retourna pas mais Raven fut certaine d'avoir fait mouche. La blonde serra la mâchoire, impactant ses paroles puis partit sans un mot de plus. A l'extérieur une froide bourrasque l'accueillit, elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle, combattant le vent.

\- Hey Doc' ! La rattrapa Raven au milieu de la cour et serrant ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger bien inutilement du vent.

Clarke se retourna sans pour autant cacher sa lassitude face à sa persistance.

\- Pour tes recherches, commença-t-elle en la surprenant avec son changement de sujet, tu pourrais aller parler à Emori.

\- Emori ? Retourna-t-elle en dégageant ses cheveux qui s'immisçaient devant son visage à cause du vent.

\- Elle tient l'épicerie avec son mari, précisa Raven.

\- Et pourquoi j'irai la voir ?

\- Je te laisse le découvrir, où serait le fun sinon ? Oscilla-t-elle mystérieusement des sourcils.

Clarke secoua la tête dans un léger rire puis elle salua son amie avant de définitivement partir. Elle marcha en direction du centre-ville, décidée à éclaircir immédiatement cette piste « Emori » car par chance l'épicerie était ouverte le dimanche matin. Cependant, ce n'est pas son enquête qui accompagna son esprit sur le chemin mais Lexa qui s'immisça à nouveau, monopolisant ses pensées…

* * *

\- C'était rapide pour une urgence ? S'étonna Anya lorsque Lexa la rejoignit dans le pick-up après avoir quitté l'auberge.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, grogna Lexa d'agacement.

\- Indra n'est pourtant pas du genre à dramatiser pour rien, pointa-t-elle alors que la brune dirigeait leur véhicule sur la route.

\- Mais apparemment c'est le genre de Raven, grommela-t-elle en se concentrant sur la route.

\- Raven ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ? Rit-elle doucement.

\- J'en sais absolument rien mais mieux vaut pour elle que je ne la croise pas.

La menace fit sourire Anya car elle la savait infondée. Etrangement, Raven était la seule personne à pouvoir énerver Lexa et s'en sortir sans histoire. Ces deux là étaient inséparables et elle devait admettre qu'elle enviait leur amitié. Raven était la seule à avoir tenu bon lorsque Lexa avait fait le vide autour d'elle. Même si Anya n'avait pas abandonné, elle savait que la brune ne lui aurait jamais permis de rester auprès d'elle comme elle l'avait fait avec la mécanicienne. Les choses étaient compliquées mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par cette préférence.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? S'enquit sincèrement Lexa.

Anya étira un faible sourire alors que malgré leurs différents, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour elle. La vie les avait peut-être séparées mais leur amitié était toujours là. Elle ne l'avouerait probablement pas mais elle ne serait allée chez personne d'autre pour chercher de l'aide. Elle lui faisait pleinement confiance.

\- J'ai l'impression que ta pince est toujours dans ma cuisse, répondit-elle tout en bougeant inconsciemment sa jambe pour une position moins douloureuse.

\- Je n'avais rien de plus fort pour la douleur, tu devrais peut-être aller voir Luna.

\- Ca ira bien comme ça, refusa-t-elle la proposition.

Ce qui fit soupirer Lexa mais elle ne dit rien de plus et continua de les conduire à travers les rues de Ton DC, tout en prenant innocemment la direction de la pharmacie. La ville était encore calme alors que la pluie se profilait à l'horizon, incitant les habitants à rester au chaud alors qu'il était encore tôt. Pourtant, en entrant dans la rue principale, Lexa fronça les sourcils à la vue de nombreux habitants circulant. D'un pas rapide, discutant vivement entre eux et nombreux fusils de chasse en main, ils avançaient d'une même énergie, la colère sur le visage.

\- J'aurais préféré des fourches, commenta sans amusement Anya.

\- Le résultat sera le même, répondit sombrement Lexa tout en garant son véhicule devant la pharmacie avant d'en descendre et d'en faire le tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Claqua Anya alors que Lexa ouvrait sa porte pour l'aider à descendre.

\- On va te chercher des médicaments efficace, répondit-elle simplement et attrapant son bras.

\- Je croyais que je devais me faire discrète, retira-t-elle son bras en s'entêtant.

\- Très bien j'irais seule alors.

Elle recula, prête à s'éloigner dans la pharmacie mais Anya descendit brusquement de la voiture, retenant tout juste un cri douloureux avant de lui attraper le bras pour la retenir.

\- T'es une vraie emmerdeuse, tu le sais ?

Lexa se contenta d'un fin sourire et d'un regard malicieux avant de revenir vers elle pour la soutenir afin qu'elle épargne sa jambe. Malgré les circonstances qui les réunissaient, elle réalisait à quel point elle lui avait manqué, heureuse de retrouver cette complicité entre elles.

\- On a dû me le dire une ou deux fois, sourit-elle finement.

Elles entrèrent ensuite dans la pharmacie, une clochette signalant leur entrée. Elles avancèrent doucement vers le comptoir, où Luna discutait avec la vieille Mills, la commère de la ville. La pharmacienne leur jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de sa cliente, ce qui les arrêta alors que ses yeux passèrent de Lexa à Anya, cette dernière s'appuyant sur la brune lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Quint et ses compères ne sont que de piètres chasseurs, continuait de parler la vieille femme, mais ce Roan, il aura cette maudite bête.

Cette remarque attira l'attention des deux femmes qui tendirent l'oreille.

\- Un seul homme ne peut anéantir toute une meute, retourna Luna sceptique, malgré le talent bien connu pour la chasse du fils de la Mairesse.

\- Oh, pas la meute, mais un loup ! s'exclama la vieille femme. Madame le Maire a fait une annonce ce matin, ils veulent uniquement la tête du responsable.

Lexa tourna brièvement les yeux sur Anya qui s'était soudainement tendue, ce qui attira l'attention de Luna, cette dernière regardant une nouvelle fois sa blessure mais ne s'y attardant pas.

\- Quel coupable ? Poussa Lexa.

\- L'Alpha !

\- Heda… souffla avec horreur la brune.

\- Une logique implacable, accorda Luna, seul un loup de cette puissance ferait preuve d'autant de violence. D'ailleurs Lexa, tu dois pouvoir le confirmer, tu étais là ?

La concernée posa les yeux sur Luna alors que tous les posèrent sur elle, attendant qu'elle réponde quelque chose mais elle resta muette sous les yeux sombres de la pharmacienne qui la clouaient sur place.

\- Tu l'as surement reconnu ? Insista Luna.

\- Je… non, pas vraiment, c'est allé si vite… balbutia-t-elle l'esprit engourdi.

La vieille Mills souffla de dédain avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tu ne sers vraiment à rien !

\- Attention à ce que tu dis vieille pie, grogna Anya en avançant légèrement comme pour protéger Lexa de ses paroles.

L'action fit légèrement sourire Luna tandis que Lexa restait figée, perdue dans ses pensées qui se bousculaient.

\- Enfin bref… se retourna la Mills vers Luna, fuyant le regard assassin d'Anya,… ce monstre sera mort d'ici ce soir ! S'enjoua-t-elle.

Ces paroles furent comme un électrochoc qui sortit Lexa de sa torpeur.

\- Je... je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle abruptement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Lexa ! Non ! Ne joue pas les imbéciles ! cria Anya.

Elle tenta de la rattraper mais sa jambe l'en empêcha, grimaçant violemment de douleur dès qu'elle s'appuya dessus.

\- Laisse-la partir, ordonna avec autorité Luna.

Anya se retourna, prête à lui répondre mais la pharmacienne l'en empêcha d'un regard tranchant tandis que des crissements de pneu signalèrent le départ de Lexa.

\- Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça, pointa-t-elle sa jambe. Mme. Mills si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

\- Oh bien évidement, sourit la vieille femme. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Luna.

\- Vous de même, lui retourna-t-elle la politesse.

La vieille Mills quitta la pharmacie, déjà prête à aller commérer ailleurs.

\- Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Luna en faisant le tour du comptoir pour venir aider Anya à marcher.

La grande blonde se laissa faire mais jeta un dernier regard vers la porte, inquiète pour Lexa, bien qu'elle lui en veuille de l'avoir abandonné à la merci des questions de Luna…

* * *

Clarke était en marche pour l'épicerie lorsqu'elle fut surprise par les passants en colère qui se trouvaient dans la rue principale. Lorsqu'elle était partie pour le garage de Raven, la ville dormait encore mais maintenant elle était bien éveillée et en pleine effervescence. Si la veille la nouvelle de l'attaque avait ébranlé les habitants, le temps du deuil était terminé et laissait maintenant place à la colère. Elle s'écarta d'un groupe qui manqua de la percuter alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans leur virulente discussion. Le calme avait clairement laissé place à la colère et cela se ressentait jusque dans l'atmosphère qui était bien lourde alors que la pluie menaçait de tomber. Un crissement de pneu attira son attention et elle vit le pick-up de Lexa faire un violent demi-tour avant de passer à toute allure à côté d'elle. Clarke la regarda disparaitre en direction de la forêt, se doutant que son empressement devait avoir un lien avec la colère des habitants. Une part d'elle souhaitait la suivre mais sans véhicule c'était peine perdue, alors elle reprit sa marche, se concentrant sur son enquête en rejoignant l'épicerie.

La clochette accrochée à la porte de la modeste épicerie de la ville tinta joyeusement à l'entrée de Clarke qui s'engouffra rapidement pour retrouver un peu de chaleur. Se frottant les mains et les bras, elle s'avança dans l'une des trois petites allées, faisant mine de chercher des articles alors que les étagères basses lui permettaient d'avoir une pleine vue sur la caisse. Caisse où se tenait un employé portant un gilet rouge, brun et maigrichon et servant un client, tandis que cette Emori qu'elle cherchait n'était pas en vue. L'homme étant le seul employé présent. Elle continua de faussement fouiller les étagères, se laissant bercer par la musique diffusée par la radio du magasin. Mais elle finit par soupirer, se sentant soudainement stupide à agir ainsi, jouant les pseudos détectives sur les simples paroles de Raven. Pour le peu qu'elle en savait, la mécanicienne se jouait peut-être d'elle en l'envoyant ici. Elle fit ainsi volte-face et manqua de renverser une femme qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver.

\- Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-elle dans un sourire chaleureux, mais je peux peut-être vous aider ?

Clarke prit quelques secondes pour l'observer face à cette étrange question. De fine tresses parsemant sa chevelure brune, un franc et accueillant sourire et … un gilet rouge !

\- Vous êtes Emori, énonça-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle avec confusion, voir méfiance face à cette étrangère qui semblait la connaitre, et vous êtes ?

\- Oh euh, Clarke, la nouvelle médecin, lui tendit-elle sa main en se présentant.

Emori en fit de même mais la blonde fut surprise en serrant sa main de sentir non pas la chaleur de sa peau mais la froideur du plastique. Elle baissa les yeux sur la prothèse avec surprise.

\- Oh…

\- Ca fait toujours cet effet là, énonça Emori sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Pas de problème, la rassura-t-elle une nouvelle fois, alors de quoi aviez-vous besoin ?

\- Eh bien, c'est vous que je cherchais en fait.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Raven m'a envoyé vers vous…

\- Raven, la coupa-t-elle avec un soudain agacement, alors vous êtes là pour ça ? Leva-t-elle sa main de plastique.

\- Quoi ? Non, s'empressa-t-elle de la suivre alors qu'Emori s'éloignait à l'autre bout de l'épicerie. En réalité j'enquête sur les attaques de loups et Raven m'a envoyé vers vous et à vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Emori s'arrêta, ses épaules s'abattant dans un profond soupir avant de se retourner vers la blonde qui s'arrêta de justesse avant de la percuter.

\- Un loup a pris ma main, lança platement Emori.

Clarke, silencieuse, ne sut quoi répondre alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle était sur le point de toucher un sujet sensible mais Emori lui épargna l'embarra des questions :

\- J'étais gamine, je me suis éloignée de la maison, et me suis perdue dans les bois. C'est une fois la nuit tombée qu'il m'a attaqué et il m'aurait tué si les Woods ne m'avaient pas trouvé.

\- Les Woods ?

\- Ils faisaient partie des volontaires pour me chercher. J'ai eu de la chance, c'était quelques semaines avant leur disparition, ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- Comment était ce loup ? demanda Clarke tout en notant dans un coin de son esprit la mention des Woods et de leur disparition.

\- C'était un loup, c'est tout, répondit-elle un peu trop sur la défensive à son goût.

\- N'avait-il rien de spécial ? Insista-t-elle d'un regard lourd de sens.

Emori détourna le regard tout en portant machinalement sa main valide à celle manquante, la serrant, protective.

\- Plus grand peut-être ? demanda Clarke sous le tintement de la clochette qui laissa sortir le dernier client présent.

\- Que vous a dit Raven ? demanda-t-elle quelque peu agressive.

\- Rien du tout.

\- J'étais une gamine d'accord ! Ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai cru voir c'était l'imagination d'une enfant terrifiée !

\- Alors vous l'avez vu, réalisa avec confidence Clarke qui avança d'un pas, avide d'en savoir d'avantage.

\- Hey reculez ! La poussa sans ménagement l'homme de la caisse.

\- Murphy ! Le stoppa Emori.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit son mari.

\- Oui, oui, c'est moi qui aie perdu mon calme.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, se retourna-t-il vers Clarke, j'ai entendu votre conversation, il lui a fallu des années pour s'en remettre alors foutez-lui la paix.

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ressasser de mauvais souvenirs mais vous avez peut-être vu quelque chose qui pourrait éviter d'autre drame, poussa-t-elle.

\- Dehors ! Claqua Murphy.

Clarke les regarda tour à tour puis elle prit la direction de la sortie sans faire d'histoire. La clochette tinta à nouveau mais avant de pouvoir mettre un pied dehors, Emori l'interpella :

\- Je leur ai dit ce que j'avais vu et tout comme vous personne ne m'a cru, lui rappela-t-elle son intervention à la mairie.

Clarke tourna le regard sur elle, leurs yeux se croisant dans un sentiment commun d'impuissance et de solitude face aux personnes qui refusaient de les croire, les prenant pour folle. La blonde se détourna à nouveau pour sortir mais la voix d'Emori s'éleva à nouveau :

\- Seuls les Woods m'ont cru et ils sont morts peu de temps après…

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais cela sonnait comme une mise en garde. Clarke acquiesça dans un dernier regard puis elle quitta définitivement l'épicerie. Elle n'avait rien appris de plus sur le loup, en revanche, le nom des Woods avait été bien trop prononcé dans cette histoire. Coïncidence ? Ou y-avait-il plus ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela la ramenait une fois de plus à Lexa…

* * *

Lexa se faufilait à travers les bois à la recherche d'Heda. Elle espérait pouvoir le localiser avant Roan mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver et sa jambe la ralentissait. Forçant le pas sous la crainte d'arriver trop tard, sa jambe commençait à ne plus supporter tant d'effort. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer depuis sa course dans les bois avec Gustus et elle en ressentait toujours les effets, la douleur s'accentuant à chaque pas. Où bien était-ce dû au souvenir s'immisçant en elle dans cette partie de la forêt ? Elle n'était plus très loin du lieu où tout avait basculé. Elle sentait une certaine angoisse l'envahir alors que tout son être lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin mais elle devait continuer pour Heda. Elle connaissait ce sentier par cœur pour l'avoir parcouru d'innombrables fois, même si elle l'avait délaissé depuis son _« accident ». _Il conduisait au cœur de la forêt, là où le gibier se cachait des chasseurs quitte à devenir la proie des loups qui en avaient fait leur zone de chasse. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, le regard fixé sur un arbre puis fermant les yeux, elle ressentit la douleur de l'impact aussi intensément qu'en ce jour fatidique. Distraite, elle ne l'avait pas sentit arriver, ce qui lui avait valu d'être violemment projeté contre cet arbre. L'impact lui avait coupé le souffle, une fulgurante douleur foudroyant son corps. Elle avait ensuite tout aussi durement heurté le sol et la seconde d'après, des griffes et des crocs déchiraient sa chair. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, elle n'avait même pas eu la force de réagir, impuissante, se contentant de subir…

_« Faible… pathétique… »_ Lui murmura une voix honteuse qui résonnait au fond de son être.

Lexa secoua la tête, rouvrant les yeux et reprenant ses esprits avant de continuer son avancé n'avait pas le temps de se laisser emporter par le passé, elle devait trouver Heda au plus vite mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Il devait se cacher, comme le reste de la meute, depuis que les chasseurs avaient envahi la forêt. Pourtant, elle pensait qu'il sortirait en la sentant entrer dans la forêt. Il avait pour habitude de lui signaler sa présence, même s'il ne se montrait pas, elle pouvait toujours le sentir. Malgré le danger, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, qu'elle ne lui ferait rien. Cette absence lui faisait craindre le pire, se demandant s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard…

\- Heda, où est-ce que tu es ? murmura-t-elle inquiète alors qu'elle était arrivée au bout du sentier.

C'est alors que telle une réponse, un hurlement s'éleva à travers la forêt. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle prit la direction de la plage, descendant la colline d'un pas rapide. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber jusqu'à glisser dans la pente devenant soudainement plus rude. Elle roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser sur le sable de la plage. Elle se redressa douloureusement au son d'un grognement.

\- Heda c'est moi, lui dit-elle en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour terminer de se relever.

Le loup se calma lorsqu'il réalisa l'absence de danger puis il recula pour rejoindre la louve et ses petits dont il devait assurer la protection.

\- Vous ne devez pas rester là ! S'affola Lexa alors qu'ils étaient complètement à découvert.

Elle avançait vers eux lorsque quelque chose changea brusquement dans l'air. Heda et la louve redressèrent la tête juste avant qu'une ombre ne se dévoile à l'entrée des fourrées. Lexa réalisa immédiatement le danger et s'interposa entre le chasseur et sa cible. Prit par surprise, il dévia de justesse son tir, une flèche venant se planter aux pieds de la brune, arme de prédilection de Roan.

\- Partez ! hurla-t-elle aux loups qui entendirent la peur dans sa voix.

Ils s'enfuirent alors que le chasseur sortait d'un pas déterminé des bois. Il voulut contourner Lexa pour les poursuivre mais elle s'interposa à nouveau. Grand et bien bâti, il l'écarta sans difficulté en l'envoyant à terre mais elle réagit rapidement en lui attrapant la cheville et le faisant tomber. Elle se releva et se plaça sur son chemin. Roan se releva, dégagea ses longs cheveux de son visage puis il marcha droit sur elle, tranchant l'air de son arc qu'elle esquiva.

\- Il fallait que tu t'en mêles, s'emporta-t-il violemment.

Lexa n'avait aucune chance face à sa force, en revanche son agilité et sa rapidité de mouvement jouaient en sa faveur. Du moins temps qu'elle réussissait à épargner sa jambe. Une faiblesse dont Roan usa rapidement. Après quelques coups dans l'air qu'elle esquiva habilement, il choisit de la jouer à la déloyale en balayant sa jambe blessée qui ne résista aucunement. Lexa tomba lourdement sur le dos, le souffle la quittant brutalement.

\- Ils sont… innocents, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner entre deux reprises d'air et tentant de se relever.

\- C'est ta faute si on en est là ! lui rappela-t-il tout lui donnant un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac qui la fit rouler sur le sable.

Sous la douleur et la compression de son estomac, Lexa faillit vomir mais la bile acide resta dans sa gorge, rendant davantage douloureuse sa respiration.

\- Si tu acceptes ton sort, moi non ! hurla-t-il en revenant à la charge.

Roan l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et la souleva de terre, la secouant comme si elle n'était rien.

\- Si je dois jouer aux jeux tordus de ma mère et bien soit, j'en ai assez d'être un paria, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

C'est alors qu'un terrible grognement s'éleva puis un puissant impact les propulsa à terre. Lorsque Lexa se redressa, libre de la poigne de Roan, elle découvrit Heda s'interposant entre eux. Le chasseur se releva en riant malgré les grognements menaçant du loup.

\- Regardez notre grande Lexa Woods qui doit se cacher derrière un vulgaire cabot, se moqua-t-il avec dédain.

Heda le menaça d'un claquement de crocs alors Roan sortit un large couteau de chasse, prêt à recevoir son attaque imminente. Lorsque le grand loup s'élança, le chasseur esquiva mais laissa glisser sa lame dans l'air, lacérant la chair de l'animal qui laissa échapper un couinement de douleur.

\- Nooooon ! Les arrêta un hurlement guttural.

Heda et Roan se figèrent, se tournant vers une Lexa qui s'était relevée. Le souffle court et son corps tremblant, le regard oscillant entre le vert de ses émeraudes et un jaune primal, elle fixait avec effroi ses mains où des griffes étaient apparues tout en grimaçant de douleur alors que sa mâchoire se déformait sous l'apparition de ses crocs.

_« Tuer… sang... » _Hurlait son loup, réclamant sa liberté et le sentant brûler sa chair de ses griffes, son sang bouillonnant de rage.

\- Jamais ! hurla-t-elle avec force en s'écroulant au sol, refusant de libérer son monstre.

Son loup ne résista pas, se rétractant, ainsi toute trace de transformation disparut douloureusement, la laissant pantelante sur le sable. Heda contourna rapidement Roan pour de nouveau s'interposer entre eux.

\- Et dire que tu étais la plus puissante d'entre nous, reprit-t-il avec déception. Et maintenant regarde-toi, tu te contrôle à peine, tu es faibles, cracha-t-il avec dégout.

Lexa qui était déjà à terre, sentit la honte et l'humiliation l'écraser davantage.

\- Tu étais notre avenir et tu n'es plus rien. Une défaite et tu nous as tous abandonné, asséna-t-il avec ferveur.

Il avait raison. Lexa le savait. Ce jour-là, le loup-garou qui l'avait attaqué, avait meurtri bien plus que sa jambe. Déjà blessée par le départ de Costia, sa défaite l'avait complètement brisée. La touchant au plus profond de son être, brisant la férocité de son loup, le rendant faible et dépourvu de toute combativité. En un instant, Lexa avait été réduite à l'état de paria. Laissée en vie uniquement pour l'amusement et elle n'avait rien fait pour changer cela. Isolée par la meute et soumise, elle avait simplement subit son sort, acceptant le fait d'être faible, une moins que rien, un monstre qui ne méritait rien d'autre.

\- Mais sans toi, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui alors par respect pour ce que tu as été, je ne me plierai pas aux ordres de ma mère.

Elle eut dû mal à le croire mais Roan se détourna sous les grognements d'Heda et disparut dans la forêt. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser. Cependant, elle ne devrait pas être surprise. Roan n'avait jamais supporté les idées de sa mère et bien qu'elle l'ait renié et qu'il veuille regagner sa place dans la meute, il avait un certain sens de l'honneur.

Une fois seul sur la plage et certain que Roan fut parti, Heda se tourna vers elle. Le grand loup s'approcha et vint doucement la renifler pour s'assurer de son état, son instinct protecteur envers la brune prenant le dessus.

\- Je vais bien, souffla-t-elle.

Le loup grogna légèrement à son mensonge, peu dupe quant à sa douleur et encore moins du tumulte de ses sentiments qu'elle laissait filtrer malgré elle à travers son aura.

\- Tu dois partir, contourna-t-elle. Ils vont te chasser, prends la meute et partez aussi loin que possible.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ses mots, il sentit la crainte l'enveloppant et l'urgence dans sa voix qui ordonnèrent à son instinct de fuir mais il grogna vivement dans l'air, refusant de partir.

\- Vous battre, vous mènera à votre perte, contra-t-elle avec défaite et peur.

Heda la poussa d'un coup de tête dans la poitrine et elle se retrouva assise dans le sable. Lexa releva la tête, surprise, et le loup grogna férocement à son encontre alors qu'il refusait de fuir. Il poussa son aura de dominant sur elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'acceptait pas cette faiblesse. C'est instinctivement qu'elle se soumit à lui, son corps frissonnant de crainte, son loup intérieur se repliant sur lui-même. Ce fut pour ainsi dire le coup de grâce pour Lexa. Jamais, il n'avait agi ainsi avec elle, la respectant au contraire des siens qui la méprisaient et l'humiliaient. Finalement Lexa craqua, se sentant trahie par son ami, son masque tomba, ses défenses cédèrent et les premières larmes de désespoir coulèrent.

Heda cessa de grogner, surprit par les larmes de son amie à qui il ne voulait aucun mal. Le loup avait développé un instinct protecteur envers la brune, en plus d'un profond respect. Cependant, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, même lui pouvait le ressentir mais cela ne l'avait jamais autant frappé. Son amie n'était plus qu'un animal blessée.

\- Si tu te bats, toi aussi tu perdras tout… lui dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le loup ne comprenait pas ses mots mais à travers son aura, il pouvait sentir toute sa détresse, toute sa faiblesse alors que la profonde blessure provoquée par le départ de Costia saignait toujours. Il posa son regard intense sur elle, l'examinant attentivement, avant de légèrement grogner, lui intimant de réagir, de se battre.

\- Et si je me bats, ils s'en prendront à Clarke… continua-t-elle tremblante… mon loup l'a choisi… nous sommes liées… s'il lui arrive quelque chose… je ne supporterais pas cette douleur une seconde fois, avoua-t-elle vaincue.

Soudainement, elle sentit son aura dominante s'estomper, la crainte la quittant peu à peu. Lexa releva les yeux et elle le vit fixer l'endroit où la petite famille de loup avait disparu. Heda se tourna à nouveau vers elle et son regard lui dit qu'il comprenait puis il s'approcha pour venir doucement poser son front contre le sien. Elle se laissa aller, caressant sa chaude fourrure d'une main, se laissant apaiser.

\- Ca va aller… souffla-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'il se recula de quelques pas puis il lança un puissant hurlement en direction du ciel. S'éleva ensuite plusieurs réponses, échos dans la nuit.

\- Tu as bien fait, lui dit-elle en se remettant debout.

Heda lui attrapa soudainement la manche de sa veste, la tirant vers les bois, souhaitant clairement qu'elle parte avec eux. Elle contempla l'idée pendant une fraction de seconde mais malgré tout, elle était ici chez elle, c'était son foyer, un foyer que ses parents avaient protégé jusqu'à leur mort, elle y avait des souvenirs heureux avec Costia et des personnes auxquelles elle tenait, Indra, Anya malgré leurs problèmes, Raven… et Clarke.

\- Je ne peux pas, ma place est ici et même si je ne peux me battre, je me dois de veiller sur elle, l'arrêta-t-elle.

Il lâcha tout de suite sa prise alors qu'une sensation familière lui parvint. Cela avait été fugace mais il avait senti sa force percer à travers son aura. Elle ne s'en était surement pas rendu compte mais pendant un bref instant, Lexa avait retrouvé sa confiance d'antan en songeant à ses proches et plus particulièrement à une certaine blonde. Heda l'observa alors avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, une étincelle d'espoir pour l'avenir, puis il se détourna et rejoignit la lisière des bois. Là, il s'arrêta et se tourna une dernière fois vers elle, inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Prends soin de toi mon ami…

Puis il disparut dans les bois. Lexa observa les fourrés pendant quelques minutes, un léger pincement au cœur alors que son fidèle ami s'en allait, songeant amèrement qu'on lui arrachait encore une chose…

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin lorsque Clarke entra avec Octavia dans le bar. Pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir abandonnée, la médecin avait consacré son après-midi à sa meilleure amie, ainsi elles avaient décidé de la terminer en allant boire un verre. Ce moment de légèreté avait permis à Clarke d'oublier son enquête et ses tracas pendant un temps, ce qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Pourtant lorsqu'elle aperçut Lexa assise, seule à une table au fond de la salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa discussion avec Emori et ses propos sur les Woods.

\- Tu m'excuses une minute, lança-t-elle à Octavia qui partit vers le bar après un échange de regard.

Clarke se dirigea vers la brune, prête à saisir l'occasion d'obtenir des informations sur ses parents mais plus elle approchait, plus elle discernait la tristesse qui émanait de tout son être. Le regard perdu sur sa bière, Lexa semblait épuisée. C'est alors qu'elle perdit toute envie de la questionner, n'ayant plus qu'une envie, chasser cette tristesse de son si beau visage.

\- Hey… souffla-t-elle prudemment en atteignant sa table.

\- Clarke ? Sortit-elle de ses pensées, surprise par son arrivée.

\- Je peux ? demanda la blonde en désignant une chaise.

Lexa hésita une seconde puis hocha la tête et Clarke s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

_« Maintenant oui »_ songea sa voix intérieure tandis qu'un faible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Lexa rentra chez elle sourire aux lèvres. Après la perte d'Heda, elle aurait dû se sentir dévastée et elle l'était lorsqu'elle était allée au Grounder dans l'idée d'oublier sa peine mais Clarke était arrivée. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle retirait sa veste pour l'accrocher au crochet de l'entrée avant de monter les escaliers. Elle avait failli la repousser, lui dire qu'elle souhaitait être seule mais elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Lexa entra dans sa chambre et retira son pull avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Là, elle le jeta dans la panière de linge sale puis le t-shirt qu'elle portait dessous suivit rapidement, révélant ainsi le soutien-gorge noir qu'elle portait. Elle retira ensuite son pantalon, libérant ses jambes fuselées avant de s'en débarrasser dans la panière. Uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, Lexa se rapprocha du lavabo et de son grand miroir afin d'observer le bleu qui ornait son côté droit. Elle grimaça légèrement, bien qu'elle n'ait rien de cassé. Elle songea qu'en la présence de Clarke, elle n'avait plus ressentie la douleur, qu'elle soit physique ou morale. Que ce soit elle ou son loup, ils s'étaient retrouvés complètement apaisés par la blonde. Lexa ferma les yeux, en songeant à l'agréable soirée qu'elle venait de passer, le sourire de la belle médecin s'emparant de son esprit puis de son cœur.

\- Nous ne sommes que des amies, soupira-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir et ses émeraudes lui crièrent son propre mensonge tandis que son loup hurlait son envie de s'emparer de la blonde.

\- Des amies, répéta-t-elle sans y croire et luttant inutilement contre ce lien qui les unissait.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Enfin des réponses ! :D **

**Lexa est donc officiellement un loup-garou :p Pour beaucoup ce n'est pas une surprise mais ça fait une question de moins. Question suivante, pourquoi refuse-t-elle de se transformer ?**

**Et Clarke qui commence à fouiner sérieusement ! Et comme elle le dit "tout la ramène à Lexa"... que pensez-vous de ça ? **

**Et nos loulou sont partis :( Ils vont me manquer... **

**Comme d'habitude j'attends vos retours, vos théories, vos questions (si je peux vous éclairer), auxquels je répondrais avec plaisir ;)**

**Prochain chapitre : Raven entre en action... une soirée au bar... et une tempête.**


	8. Allez, on danse

**CH8-Allez, on danse.**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre que j'avais hâte de vous poster, **

**pour le meilleur ou pour le pire mouhahahahah.**

**Un grand merci à Kouan pour la relecture et son aide précieuse. :)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et attention cette fic n'est pas Rated M pour rien. ;)**

* * *

_Tu es un monstre…_

Lexa se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le cœur battant, le souffle rapide et le corps en sueur. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnecter avec la réalité. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains puis lâcha un profond soupir tout en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident sur la plage et autant de nuit, durant lesquels elle n'avait que peu dormi alors que les fantômes du passé la hantaient.

_Tu es un monstre…_

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser ces mots lointains qui martelaient son esprit et qui s'étaient ancrés dans son âme. Consciente que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas, bien trop effrayé par ce qu'elle pourrait voir, Lexa décida de se lever. Elle rejoignit la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant le lavabo, affrontant son reflet dans le miroir. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, le teint pale, des poches se dessinant sous ses yeux aux émeraudes devenus ternes. Elle ouvrit le robinet laissant couler l'eau un instant avant de légèrement se pencher pour se rafraichir le visage. Elle répéta plusieurs fois l'opération puis elle attrapa un linge reposant sur le porte-serviette pour s'essuyer. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, un loup-garou tout croc dehors l'observait à la place de son reflet.

Lexa eut un violent mouvement de recul mais lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau le miroir, il n'y avait plus que son reflet effrayé. Elle serra les dents tout en portant un regard embué sur le plafond, ravalant sa détresse. Depuis sa presque transformation tous les murs qu'elle avait érigé entre elle et son loup s'effondraient dangereusement. Il se faisait de plus en plus présent, allant jusqu'à rêver de souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas. Pourtant c'est à travers ses propres yeux, qu'elle voyait ses griffes et ses crocs déchirer la chair, c'est dans sa gorge qu'elle sentait le goût du sang… Si lors de la transformation, elle perdait toute conscience, le loup prenant totalement le contrôle, elle était pourtant bien là quelque part, tout comme le loup ne la quittait jamais vraiment. Elle le ressentait en elle.

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle quitta ensuite la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine afin de se préparer une boisson chaude. Arrivée en bas des marches, un volet claquant sous le vent l'arrêta. Elle se dirigea dans le salon, allumant au passage pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et fermer le volet. Une fois fait, elle retourna vers la cuisine mais se stoppa à nouveau lorsque son regard tomba sur la photo de ses parents accrochée au mur. Son cœur se serra de tristesse alors qu'ils lui manquaient terriblement mais elle ressentit également une rage primaire au fond de son être, son loup réagissant à cette perte commune.

Séparés mais tout de même connectés. La blessure à sa jambe, son loup la portait également, tout comme Anya avait hérité de la blessure de son loup. Mais ils partageaient également certaines émotions lorsqu'elles étaient liées à des êtres chers. Du moins pour elle car son loup était dénué d'affection, il ne faisait que posséder, les assimilant à sa meute. Ainsi il y avait un instinct de protection entre membre de la meute, du moins lorsque l'on n'était pas un paria, isolé en punition comme Roan ou bien la faible du groupe comme elle. Leur loup ne s'attachait qu'aux autres loups, rarement aux humains, ainsi son loup n'avait que faire de Raven ou d'Indra. En revanche, s'il venait à trouver un humain digne d'être sa compagne, c'était une toute autre histoire, un lien fort se créait entre eux. Un lien qui influençait autant le loup que son hôte. Ce lien, Lexa l'avait déjà expérimenté avec Costia et elle pensait ne plus jamais le connaitre. Elle s'était lourdement trompée car à l'arrivée de Clarke tout avait changé.

Son loup l'avait choisi, tout comme son cœur, créant ainsi ce lien invisible qui les unissaient, les attiraient irrémédiablement. Son loup voulait la posséder, Lexa souhaitait l'aimer, et plus les jours passaient, plus résister devenait impossible et douloureux. Secouant la tête pour se ressaisir, Lexa rejoignit la cuisine et sortit une tasse avant de prendre une bouteille de lait dans le frigo. Elle remplit sa tasse puis elle la déposa dans le micro-ondes. Son regard se fixa sur la boisson tournant sur son plateau, son esprit s'éloignant lentement.

_Tu es un monstre…_

Ses propres pensées, la firent légèrement sursauter puis son regard se teinta d'une douloureuse tristesse car jamais elle ne pourrait être avec Clarke. Si la meute l'apprenait, ils se serviraient d'elle pour l'atteindre et Lexa refusait de prendre ce risque. Rester loin d'elle, c'était la protéger. Cependant, son loup n'en avait que faire et continuait de la pousser, sa volonté déjà faible cédant un peu plus chaque jour. Le fait qu'elles soient amies en était la preuve alors qu'elle aurait dû couper tout contact. Mais plus que tout, Lexa savait qu'elle n'y gagnerait qu'un cœur brisé car elle était un monstre et c'est ce que tous finissait par voir, l'amour laissant place à la haine.

La sonnerie du micro-ondes la sortit de ses sombres pensées. Elle récupéra sa tasse puis y versa du chocolat avant de retourner au salon, s'installant devant la télé afin de laisser passer la nuit…

* * *

Au petit matin, Lexa se préparait pour aller faire sa patrouille habituelle, même si ce n'était plus d'une grande nécessité depuis qu'Heda et la meute étaient partis. Il en était de même pour les chasseurs qui avaient arrêté de les chercher, ne se consacrant qu'au gibier, et le calme régnait du côté des loups-garous qui semblaient faire profil bas. Confirmant ainsi les loups à la place de responsable des attaques puisque plus aucune n'avait été déplorée depuis leur départ. Lexa circulait dans la maison au son de la radio qui chassait le silence oppressant des lieux. Cette dernière crachota puis une voix reprit :

_« Des vents forts sont attendus sur l'Ouest du pays, nous recommandons à tous la prudence… »_

Lexa n'y prêta aucune attention, éteignant le poste avant d'attraper son manteau et d'ouvrir la porte. Sursautant alors que le poing de Raven manqua de la frapper au lieu de toquer sur la porte.

\- Ah ! Tu es vivante ! s'exclama la mécanicienne.

Lexa grimaça mais accepta le reproche alors qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue en ville depuis trois jours et n'avait montré aucun signe de vie à ses proches.

\- Ou peut-être pas, vu la pâleur de ta tronche, fronça-t-elle les sourcils. Est-ce que t'as envie de me manger le cerveau ? Sembla-t-elle demander tout à fait sérieusement.

\- Raven, soupira-t-elle agacée et retournant dans la maison.

\- Ou envie de me sucer le sang ? Renchérit-t-elle toujours aussi sérieuse.

Lexa se figea dans l'entrée du salon alors que le goût cuivré du sang, se rappela à elle à travers les souvenirs désagréables de son loup. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque Raven posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ca va ?

\- T'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle avant d'entrée dans le salon.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu donnes signes de vie, tout le monde s'inquiète.

\- J'en doute, soupira Lexa.

\- Oui, enfin quand je dis tout le monde, c'est moi, Indra et Clarke, termina-t-elle sourire en coin.

Lexa sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée que la belle blonde s'inquiète pour elle mais elle ne laissa pas Raven se saisir de l'occasion.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps, je venais juste voir comment tu allais et te rappeler que si tu as besoin d'une épaule, peu importe ce qui te tracasse, je suis là, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Je sais, sourit-elle timidement mais touchée.

\- Que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve pour manger à l'auberge, ça ferait plaisir à Indra ?

_« Et surement à Clarke… » _Songea Lexa qui voyait venir son amie à mille lieux.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir du monde…

\- Alors mangeons ici, rien que toi et moi, un petit tête-à-tête, négocia-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- D'accord, accepta Lexa face au regard de chien battu de son amie.

\- Yeah ! S'exclama-t-elle. A plus tard alors !

Lexa regarda partir son amie qui malgré tout était amusée par son attitude. Raven sortit, ravie que son petit plan se présente bien, même si maintenant elle devait trouver un moyen de faire venir Clarke chez la brune. Elle commençait à réfléchir lorsque quatre corbeaux s'envolèrent. Elle ne croyait vraiment pas à la petite chanson de sa grand-mère mais pour une fois, elle avait vraiment envie de croire à ces prédictions.

* * *

\- Doc' ! Appela la mécanicienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'alarma Clarke en la voyant arriver.

N'ayant pas de rendez-vous et personne dans la salle d'attente, la médecin avait décidé de fermer son cabinet avec un peu d'avance afin d'aller manger sans se presser.

\- C'est Lexa, il faut vous rendre d'urgence chez elle, répondit Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu la brune en ville depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle avait été tentée de se rendre chez elle mais s'était abstenue lorsqu'Indra lui avait suggéré que Lexa avait probablement besoin d'être seule et qu'elle reviendrait quand elle serait prête.

\- Elle s'est blessée. Elle se vide de son sang, Doc' ! Exagéra-t-elle en agitant les bras.

\- Hm, hm… hocha-t-elle calmement la tête tout en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la mécanicienne.

\- Oh non… comprit Raven qui devint livide.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec nul autre que Lexa.

\- Hey ! Lexa ! S'enjoua-t-elle un peu trop.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel Raven ? D'abord tu m'envois à l'auberge pour rien et maintenant ça ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Ignora-t-elle ses questions. On devait se retrouver chez toi pour manger ?!

\- C'est justement pour ça que je suis là, il me faut quelques courses, se justifia Lexa, mais là n'est pas la question, reprit-elle quelque peu énervée.

\- J'aimerais également comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? ajouta Clarke.

\- Oh et bien, c'est très simple… bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu sais quoi, te fatigue pas, la coupa Lexa avant de tourner les talons, réellement énervée.

\- Lexa, ne le prends pas comme ça, l'attrapa par le bras Raven.

\- Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire, lui dit-elle dans un regard mêlé de colère et de tristesse.

Un léger voile de tristesse qui apparut lorsqu'elle posa un bref regard sur la médecin.

\- Lexa attends ! L'interpella Raven tout en suivant Lexa qui s'était libérée et qui s'en allait.

Clarke la suivit du regard, également tentée de la poursuivre alors que la tristesse qu'elle venait d'apercevoir dans son regard l'interpellait. Cependant, elle fut attirée par l'agitation de l'autre côté de la rue, où Lincoln, dorénavant Sheriff remplaçant Gustus, interpella plusieurs habitants. Et lorsque Clarke revint sur Lexa, cette dernière avait disparu de la rue.

* * *

\- Lexa calme-toi ! supplia Raven qui marchait maintenant au côté de son amie.

Mais la brune s'obstinait à continuer d'avancer, ne lui accordant aucun regard alors que la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines.

\- On devait manger ensemble alors allons-y et en on parlera…

\- Ah bon c'est avec toi que je devais manger ?! Se retourna violemment Lexa. Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que c'était avec Clarke ! lui reprocha-t-elle ensuite.

\- Euh… non… t'as dû mal comprendre, se défila Raven alors que les émeraudes la transperçaient dangereusement.

\- T'es pas croyable ! S'emporta-t-elle. Et l'autre jour, à l'auberge, c'était aussi un traquenard ?

\- Traquenard ? T'y vas un peu fort, non ? Osa-t-elle timidement, retrouvant un peu de son assurance.

\- C'était stupide ! Argua Lexa. Clarke et moi, ça ne peut pas marcher alors c'est pas parce que tu nous auras mit dans la même pièce qu'on va se sauter dessus. On est plus des ados, grandis un peu !

-Ah ouais ? Ben grandis aussi et arrête de fuir comme une fillette, retourna Raven légèrement vexée.

Lexa se stoppa net et inspira profondément, se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Et puis une rencontre fortuite, un petit-déjeuner, vos regards languis d'amour, chantonna Raven, un succès garanti si Clarke n'avait pas décidé de débouler au garage pour parler des légendes, bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Lexa se figea complètement, avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- Même si j'adore en discuter, elle a fait foirer mon super plan…

\- Clarke est venue faire quoi ? La coupa Lexa qui souhaitait plus que tout avoir mal compris.

\- Elle voulait mon livre sur les légendes de la ville, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter tout sourire, il y a enfin quelqu'un qui commence à y croire autant que moi, on va pouvoir monter un club.

\- Non, non, non, non… murmura Lexa légèrement paniquée tout en faisant les cents pas sur le trottoir.

\- Quoi ? Le club c'est trop ? S'amusa Raven qui était loin de s'imaginer ce qui contrariait son amie.

Lexa s'arrêta brutalement de tourner et regarda en direction du chemin qu'elles venaient de parcourir.

\- Il faut que je la trouve, dit-elle avant de partir d'un pas pressé.

\- Qui ça ? demanda une Raven soudainement légèrement perdue.

\- Clarke ! répondit la brune s'éloignant.

Raven la regarda s'éloigner, bouche ouverte, réellement confuse.

\- J'ai rien compris mais… mission réussie ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Sauf que quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture du shérif s'arrêtait au niveau de Lexa. Cette dernière s'approcha de la fenêtre passagère qui s'ouvrit sur Lincoln :

\- Le vent va s'intensifier, lança-t-il sans préambule depuis la place conducteur, il faut évacuer les gens de la forêt.

\- Qu'ils se débrouillent, se détourna Lexa qui n'avait aucune envie d'aider les chasseurs restant.

\- Lexa, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul, j'ai besoin de ton aide et il n'y a pas que des chasseurs.

Elle ferma les yeux et ravala sa colère contre les chasseurs car elle valait mieux que ça. De plus à eux deux, il ne leur faudrait que quelques heures pour pister les habitants présents dans les bois, ils étaient les meilleurs pisteurs de la ville et connaissaient la forêt comme leur poche.

\- Tu prends quelle partie ? Se retourna-t-elle finalement.

\- L'Est, répondit-il.

Lexa hocha la tête puis il s'éloigna. Quant à elle, elle traversa la rue pour rejoindre son pick-up, grimpa dedans et partit en direction de la forêt, le tout sous le regard d'une Raven éberluée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Regarda-t-elle la voiture passer devant elle. Clarke est dans l'autre direction ! S'époumona-t-elle avant de grogner de frustration.

\- Clarke est juste là et elle n'est pas contente, lança la médecin qui s'était finalement décidé à les suivre et qui s'était laissé guider par les cris de la mécanicienne.

Raven rentra la tête dans les épaules à l'entente de sa voix, une voix qui laissait paraitre son mécontentement.

\- Doooc', chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda sévèrement Clarke.

\- C'est bon Doc', Lexa vient déjà de me passer un savon, chercha-t-elle à esquiver.

Clarke soupira d'agacement avant de tourner son regard sur le parc, où elle aperçut la vieille femme aux corbeaux.

\- Je cherche juste à aider mon amie, se défendit Raven.

\- Ce n'est pas en nous piégeant que tu l'aideras… et il ne suffit pas d'un coup de baguette magique pour réunir les gens, c'est…

Elle fut coupée par plusieurs coassements, avec Raven elle leva les yeux au ciel pour voir passer quatre corbeaux, ce qui fit sourire la mécanicienne.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Elle ne répondit rien et porta son regard de l'autre côté de la rue, observant sa grand-mère nourrissant ses corbeaux tout en chantonnant sa maudite chanson.

\- Elle est vraiment flippante, lança Clarke qui avait suivi son regard.

\- C'est ma grand-mère, énonça platement Raven.

\- Qu… quoi ? S'étouffa presque la médecin avant de rougir d'embarras.

Et Raven rit sans pitié face à sa soudaine détresse avant de reprendre :

\- Tu m'offres un verre et tu es pardonnée Doc', profita-t-elle de la situation.

\- C'est toi qui m'en devrait un pour avoir essayé de me piéger, se reprit Clarke.

\- Comme si un tête-à-tête avec Lexa t'aurais déplu, contra Raven d'un œil malicieux.

Une boutade qui fit de nouveau rougir la médecin.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt Woods qui nous devrait un verre.

\- Je suis pas certaine qu'elle soit d'humeur, lui rappela Clarke.

Raven soupira en songeant à sa tête de mule de meilleure amie.

\- Allez ce soir c'est ma tournée, claqua-t-elle ses mains d'enthousiasme.

\- Octavia peut se joindre à nous ?

\- Evidemment, Doc'.

\- Alors à ce soir, Raven, passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi !

Raven traversa ensuite la route pour rejoindre sa grand-mère tandis que Clarke prenait la direction de l'auberge en pensant y trouver Octavia mais elle se trompait…

* * *

Octavia n'était pas restée sagement à l'auberge pendant que Clarke travaillait. Elle était partie se promener et se retrouvait à marcher dans les champs mais pas n'importe lesquels. En questionnant l'adjoint et bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu trop en dire, elle avait tout de même appris le lieu de la première attaque. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait au beau milieu des prés de la famille Carson, rejoignant l'emplacement de la découverte du corps de leur fils après avoir brièvement discuté avec la famille qui l'avait autorisé à pénétrer sur leur terre. Sur les lieux, la clôture avait été partiellement réparée et au sol il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Le temps avait déjà fait son travail et hormis une ou deux traces de pas appartenant surement à la famille ou au sheriff, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Octavia soupira en songeant que ce n'était qu'un cul de sac, qu'elle ne tirerait rien de cette histoire.

Le vent fit chanter les feuilles des arbres et son regard se porta sur la sombre forêt. Son instinct la poussa à enjamber la clôture de fortune puis à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Elle cherchait sur le sol une trace des loups ou bien la moindre chose qui pourrait être intéressante. Elle finit par s'arrêter, résigner à rebrousser chemin mais lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour, c'est là qu'elle remarqua d'étrange marque sur un tronc. Elle s'en approcha et les identifia comme des lacérations, peut-être des traces de griffes mais à hauteur d'homme. Elle plissa les yeux en portant une main sur l'écorce abimée, étudiant attentivement les griffures. Concentrée, elle se laissa surprendre par le craquement d'une branche sur le sol. Elle se retourna vivement, le cœur battant mais se calma immédiatement, une main sur le cœur, en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lexa.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Questionna platement cette dernière, posant un regard froid sur la journaliste.

\- Je peux te retourner la question, la confronta Octavia qui n'appréciait guère le ton qu'elle prenait avec elle.

\- Je travaille dans cette forêt, lui répondit Lexa tout en se rapprochant, mais nous sommes bien loin des sentiers touristiques, souligna-t-elle ensuite, le regard perçant.

\- Figure-toi que je travaille aussi, répondit-elle en soutenant ses émeraudes.

\- Je n'ai pas souvenir que l'on m'ait donné une équipière, retourna-t-elle dans un sourire fin.

Octavia soupira un léger rire avant de reprendre :

\- A vrai dire j'enquête.

\- Tu enquêtes ? Se laissa pour la première fois surprendre Lexa.

\- Je suis journaliste et je trouve que vos loups feraient un bon article, révéla-t-elle.

\- Ils ont assez de problème comme ça, ils n'ont pas besoin d'une mauvaise pub supplémentaire, mordit-elle immédiatement.

\- Qui a dit que l'article serait en leur défaveur ? Sourit-elle finement.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? La défia-t-elle.

Octavia ne répondit rien, se contentant de soutenir les émeraudes.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit tu dois quitter la forêt, le vent devient plus fort, il est dangereux de rester dehors.

\- Très bien.

Et sans un mot de plus, Octavia rebroussa chemin sous les émeraudes qui la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Ils se posèrent ensuite sur le tronc lacéré et se teintèrent d'inquiétude. Lexa s'en approcha, sortit son couteau et arracha l'écorce abimée pour faire disparaitre les traces…

* * *

Raven avait eu une excellente idée en proposant ce verre au Grounder car la fête battait son plein. Déjà bien animé en temps normal, le bar l'était encore plus alors que la musique et les rires accompagnaient les habitants ayant décidés d'oublier les horreurs des derniers jours. La menace étant partie, il était temps de recommencer à vivre sereinement et quoi de mieux qu'une fête au Grounder ? C'est ainsi que Clarke, Octavia et Raven se retrouvaient à discuter autour d'une table tandis que d'autres dansaient sur la piste improvisée au centre du bar.

\- C'était vraiment pas malin, rit Octavia à l'attention de Raven alors que Clarke venait de lui raconter le fiasco de sa tentative pour réunir la médecin et Lexa.

\- Oh ça va ! Se vexa la mécanicienne. Et puis si ces deux là se décidaient à se sauter dessus aussi.

\- Hey ! S'offusqua Clarke en reposant sa bière. Personne ne va se sauter dessus, on est amies alors arrêtez maintenant.

\- « Amies », répéta Raven amusée tandis qu'Octavia retenait un rire.

\- Vous me fatiguez, soupira la blonde avant de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille.

\- D'ailleurs où est Lexa ? Encore dans les bois ? S'enquit Octavia.

\- Sûrement, elle adore s'y cacher, soupira Raven avant de boire à sa propre bière.

\- S'y cacher ? répéta la petite brune.

\- Oui, dès qu'elle a un souci, c'est là-bas qu'elle se planque. Faut croire que parler aux écureuils est plus efficace que de parler à ses amis.

\- La solitude fait parfois du bien, intervint Clarke.

\- Pas dans son cas, contra-t-elle. Lexa garde tout pour elle et même si elle tente de le cacher, son regard ne ment jamais.

\- C'est vrai… reconnut la médecin alors que les tristes émeraudes s'imposaient à elle… Quoi ? demanda-t-elle abruptement alors que ses deux amies l'observaient lourdement.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut que des sourires amusés et des hochements de têtes exaspérés.

\- Vous aussi vous l'avez remarqué, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Oui mais pas de manière si… énamourée ? Pointa Octavia.

\- Transi d'amour ? Renchérit Raven.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables… grinça-t-elle d'agacement.

Agacée, Clarke termina sa bière puis la claqua sur la table avant de se lever pour rejoindre le bar sous les rires de ses amies. Elle s'accouda au comptoir et fit signe à Niylah qui lui fit comprendre dans un sourire qu'elle arrivait. Clarke se frotta les yeux, agacée et fatiguée par les remarques incessantes de ses amies mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'elles avaient raison. Il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre elle et Lexa, et toute cette histoire commençait à la fatiguer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Arriva joyeusement Niylah.

\- Deux bières pour ses andouilles, pointa-t-elle Raven et Octavia à leur table, et une Vodka pour moi.

\- Tu passes aux choses sérieuses ? S'amusa la barmaid.

\- Si je veux survivre à ces deux là, oui, retourna-t-elle très sérieusement.

Elles échangèrent ensuite un sourire qui devint vite complice, leur regard s'accrochant d'une intensité nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que le charme se rompe brutalement lorsque quelqu'un vint s'installer aux côté de Clarke.

\- Lexa ? En sursauta de surprise la médecin.

\- Salut Clarke… dit-elle abruptement avant de tourner un regard assassin à la barmaid, tout en grinçant un dangereux… « Niylah ».

\- Bon et bien, je vais préparer vos consommations, s'éclipsa-t-elle amusée par l'attitude de Lexa qui était clairement jalouse.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner, légèrement agacée par ce qu'elle avait vu en entrant dans le bar à la recherche de Clarke. Niylah était bien connue pour être une séductrice enchainant les conquêtes. Si elle les avait si abruptement interrompus, elle s'était néanmoins contenue, contrairement à son loup dont elle ressentait la rage et qui souhaitait étriper la barmaid pour avoir osé s'approcher de sa propriété.

\- On pensait que tu étais encore dans les bois, la rappela la voix de Clarke.

\- On ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

\- Raven et Octavia.

Lexa suivit la direction de son regard et aperçut les deux jeunes femmes en pleine discussion, visiblement ignorante de sa soudaine arrivée.

\- Clarke, il faut que…

Mais elle fut coupée par le retour de Niylah qui déposa la commande de la blonde ainsi qu'un verre de Whisky pour la brune.

\- J'ai supposé que tu prendrais comme d'habitude, expliqua la barmaid dans un clin d'œil pour Lexa.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, maintenant que tu es là, tu viens avec nous, s'offusqua la médecin.

\- Je suis pas…

\- Allez, me laisse pas seule avec elles, elles sont infernales, la supplia soudainement Clarke.

Lexa n'avait aucune envie de faire la fête. Elle était seulement venue pour la dissuader d'enquêter sur les loups mais face à ses yeux suppliants, à son adorable mou lorsqu'elle exagéra son expression, elle craqua. Elle attrapa son verre puis l'une des bières et prit la direction de leur table, sans manquer le large sourire qui illumina le visage de la médecin avant qu'elle ne lui emboite le pas.

\- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé ! lança Clarke.

\- Hey Lexa ! s'exclama joyeusement Raven.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai trouvé, rectifia la brune tout en s'installant.

La médecin roula des yeux d'amusement, ce qui décrocha un sourire à la brune, tandis que Raven et Octavia échangeaient des regards entendus. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent à discuter, rire et se chamailler le reste de la soirée. Cela faisait longtemps que Lexa ne s'était pas autant amusée, relâchant la pression et ne se posant aucune question. Un changement que remarqua également Raven, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendue, aussi souriante. De son côté, Octavia se faisait la même réflexion au sujet de Clarke qui semblait simplement profiter du moment, oubliant tout le reste. Cette ville lui faisait du bien, tout comme ses nouvelles connaissances, et peu importe ce qui se tramait entre son amie et Lexa, Octavia était simplement heureuse pour elle.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, les stoppa Lincoln alors qu'elles riaient à une énième sottise de Raven.

Les quatre jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui, leurs regards l'intimidant soudainement.

\- Herm… se reprit-il. Est-ce que tu m'accorderais cette danse ? demanda-t-il solennellement à Octavia.

Raven commença à rire de son côté vieux jeu mais reçut rapidement une tape de la part de Lexa, ce qui la calma aussitôt.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Octavia qui attrapa la main que lui tendit Lincoln pour l'entrainer sur la piste.

La petite brune lança un regard pétillant à sa meilleure amie qui lui souffla un _« fonce »_ encourageant.

\- En voilà une qui va bien finir sa soirée, lança Raven avant de boire la tequila qui avait remplacé la bière.

\- Lincoln est un type bien, ce n'est qu'une danse, énonça Lexa.

\- Sur quelle planète tu vis ? C'est pas un eunuque, rit la mécanicienne.

\- Et Octavia n'est pas une bonne sœur, rajouta Clarke en riant légèrement.

Remarque qui fit rire Raven alors qu'elle jeta un regard lourd de sens à Lexa. Cette dernière se dandina sur sa chaise, quelque peu gênée et espérant que la médecin ne comprenne pas l'allusion de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ouuuuh mais qui voilà, s'enjoua d'un œil désireux Raven en fixant l'entrée.

Clarke et Lexa suivirent son regard et aperçurent Luna qui jeta un regard brulant en direction de la mécanicienne avant de s'éloigner vers le bar.

\- Raven non ! Voulut la rattraper Lexa alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre la pharmacienne.

\- Laisse-la donc s'amuser, l'arrêta Clarke en la forçant à se rassoir.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, protesta Lexa, Luna est… Raven va le regretter, elle a trop bu, expliqua-t-elle inquiète.

\- C'est une grande fille, allez viens danser.

Clarke ne lui donna pas l'occasion de refuser et le temps que Lexa comprenne, elles étaient sur la piste de danse. Le rythme endiablé de la musique emballa immédiatement la blonde tandis que Lexa resta plantée droite comme un piquet. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec la danse mais plutôt avec la foule qui l'oppressait et excitait son loup. La médecin la prit par les mains et d'un regard lui inspirant confiance, elle l'entraina dans quelques mouvements simples et innocents. Lexa se laissa prendre au jeu, suivant son rythme, riant légèrement lorsqu'elle tourna autour d'elle dans un mouvement plus comique que gracieux. Clarke avait le don de la libérer de ses chaînes, elle se sentait plus légère, le cœur en joie. Elle en oublia même son loup qui s'était apaisé et qui ne lui dictait plus de fuir cette foule, lui comme elle, n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la belle blonde. L'instant de complicité éclata lorsque le morceau de musique se termina. Elles se fixèrent essoufflées, sourire aux lèvres, attendant le prochain morceau mais quand les premières notes d'un slow débutèrent, Lexa perdit son sourire. Alors que les autres couples se rapprochèrent, la brune esquissa un pas en arrière pour fuir la piste mais Clarke lui attrapa la main et s'approcha prudemment d'elle.

Son océan accrocha ses émeraudes puis elle sentit la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. La blonde fit une légère pause, lui laissant une chance de se retirer mais elle n'en fit rien, alors elle posa sa main libre sur sa hanche et attendit que Lexa fasse le dernier pas. La brune déglutit, légèrement angoissée alors que sa raison et son cœur se disputaient. Ce dernier l'emporta lorsque Clarke entrelaça inconsciemment leurs mains en espérant qu'elle se décide. Lexa glissa une main au creux des ses reins puis anéanti la distance séparant leurs corps. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque son souffle chaud caressa son visage et que tout son être frissonna à la sensation de la main de la blonde glissant dans son dos. Lexa posa son front contre celui de Clarke. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elles alors qu'elles dansaient cœur contre cœur. La médecin avait également fermé les yeux, se laissant porter par la musique et bercer par la douceur de la brune mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle rencontra les émeraudes et s'y noya complètement. Un désir tout juste contenu s'empara d'elle, emballant davantage son cœur et faisant baisser son regard sur ses lèvres charnues.

De son côté, Lexa n'en menait pas large. Elle qui était venue pour la dissuader d'enquêter, prête à lui balancer un discours plein d'ardeur, n'avait maintenant plus de mots, plus aucune détermination. Si ce n'est celle de rester pour toujours dans la bulle qu'elles venaient de se créer. Perdue dans son océan, Lexa était en paix avec elle-même et plus que tout avec son loup alors qu'ils partageaient la même envie, le même but. Et lorsque Clarke quitta son regard pour ses lèvres, elle craqua, répondant à ce désir qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Elle scella leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser, souriant en sentant le propre sourire de la blonde contre sa bouche. Autour d'elles, le monde cessa d'exister, ne se rendant même pas compte que la musique s'était arrêtée pour reprendre un rythme plus endiablé comme la musique, leur baiser devint plus passionné, laissant fiévreusement sortir ce désir contenu depuis trop longtemps. A leurs langues se caressant ardemment, s'ajouta leurs mains glissant sur leurs courbes enflammées.

_« A moi… prends-la… » _Hurla son loup vorace et désireux de posséder la blonde.

Cela fut l'équivalent d'une douche froide pour Lexa qui revint brutalement à la réalité, mettant violemment fin à leur étreinte. Clarke la regarda avec confusion alors que le désir avait laissé place à la peur dans les émeraudes. Elle secoua la tête dans l'espoir de faire taire son loup mais en vain. Elle ressentait sa noirceur et son envie jusque dans ses veines qui bouillonnaient.

\- Je… je suis désolée… c'était une erreur… bafouilla la brune dans un souffle douloureux avant de faire brusquement volte-face, plantant Clarke au milieu de la piste.

Lexa traversa à toute vitesse le bar pour rejoindre la sortie et disparaitre. Il fallut quelques secondes à Clarke pour se remettre de sa surprise et une fois fait, une soudaine colère la poussa à prendre le même chemin que la brune. Elle fonça dehors, tout juste à temps pour voir le pick-up de Lexa s'éloigner dans la nuit. Clarke aurait dû faire demi-tour, elle le savait, elle savait qu'en la suivant elle allait à la rencontre des problèmes, pourtant elle s'engouffra dans la nuit, bien décidée à la confronter. Elle en avait assez de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Une erreur ? Elle n'y croyait pas un instant, pas quand elle avait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux…

* * *

Rentrée chez elle, Lexa faisait le tour de sa maison pour fermer ses volets afin de se protéger de la tempête grandissante. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort dans la nuit glaciale et la pluie s'était jointe à lui. Une pluie battante qui l'avait complètement trempée le temps de traverser la cour jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle avait d'ailleurs jeté son manteau dans l'entrée, sans même se soucier de son atterrissage sur le sol alors que son esprit était tourmenté. Elle s'était immédiatement jetée sur la moindre occupation, rangeant frénétiquement la moindre affaire qui pouvait trainer avant de s'être tournée vers les volets qui frappaient les murs. En s'occupant, elle chassait sa frustration et sa colère envers elle-même pour s'être une nouvelle fois laissée aller. Et d'un autre côté, elle voulait chasser les sensations que Clarke lui avait procuré, chasser cette envie irrésistible d'être auprès d'elle, cette envie de la posséder. Lexa s'arrêta dans la cuisine alors que leur baiser s'imposait à nouveau à son esprit. Elle soupira en s'appuyant contre l'évier, tête baissée vers le sol, les yeux fermées tandis qu'elle laissait le vacarme de la pluie étouffer son cœur qui tambourinait encore à en lui faire mal. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit, ce pressentiment qui lui tordit les boyaux. Elle releva les yeux vers la fenêtre lui faisant face, les braquant par-delà la cour, espérant que son instinct se trompait mais son cœur se glaça et elle sut…

* * *

Malgré la pluie glaçant tout son être et le vent s'intensifiant, Clarke continuait de marcher en direction de chez Lexa. Au bord de la route, les arbres se tordaient sous la force des éléments. Eléments qui semblaient être contre elle mais elle refusait de faire demi-tour, bien que cela aurait été la plus sage décision. Elle en avait assez de tous ces mystères et si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour la bête, elle pouvait affronter Lexa et elle comptait bien pousser la brune à se livrer. Fatiguée par la situation mais déterminée à l'éclaircir, Clarke avançait, les mains tenant son manteau trempé contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur. Le visage tourné vers le sol, fuyant le vent agresseur, elle n'entendit pas le terrible craquement, pas plus qu'elle ne vit la branche tomber tout droit sur elle. En revanche, elle sentit le lourd impact. Tombant de côté, tout son bras impacta le choc tandis que sa tête cogna sur le bitume. La vue brouillée, elle bougea légèrement mais sentit un poids sur elle et la douleur irradia tout son côté. Elle grimaça sous la pluie battante, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour découvrir deux émeraudes la fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Clarke, ça va ?! S'enquit-elle à la vue du sang coulant d'une entaille au front.

\- Lexa ? Mais… ? Bafouilla-t-elle confuse en réalisant que le poids qu'elle sentait sur elle, était le corps de la brune.

\- Tu peux te lever ? demanda Lexa tout en se redressant et s'écartant de Clarke sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Oui, je crois…

Lexa l'aida à se redresser, remarquant immédiatement que la blonde serra instinctivement son bras droit contre elle. Elle fit donc attention à ne pas la brusquer puis elle la stabilisa, veillant à ce qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre alors qu'un léger tournis lui venait, probablement à cause de sa tête.

\- Tu es certaine que ça va ? S'enquit-elle à nouveau.

\- Oui…

Le regard de Clarke tomba par-delà Lexa et elle aperçut une imposante branche à deux pas d'elles. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, ses yeux passants de la brune à la branche avant de se stopper avec reconnaissance sur son visage.

\- Viens, on ne doit pas rester là, esquiva Lexa en commençant à la guider en direction de la maison qui était proche.

Clarke se laissa faire alors que la brune refermait un bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre elle pour l'aider à avancer et la protéger de son corps contre les intempéries.

* * *

\- Vas-y entre, la pressa Lexa avant d'immédiatement refermer la porte derrière elles.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers une Clarke tremblante de froid dans ses vêtements trempées. La blonde, les lèvres tremblantes, se frottait frénétiquement les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Alors que dans l'urgence, Lexa n'avait pas enfilé de manteau, elle aida la médecin à se débarrasser du sien puis sans se soucier de son propre état, de ses vêtements mouillés lui collant à la peau, elle la guida jusqu'au salon pour la faire assoir dans le canapé.

\- Je reviens, lui dit-elle avant de disparaitre à l'étage.

Clarke la regarda partir, sans vraiment avoir le temps de la retenir ou de lui poser de question. Toujours se frottant les bras et tremblante, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur la vaste pièce, avant de s'arrêter sur la cheminée dont elle aurait bien allumé le feu.

\- Tiens, j'espère que ça te réchauffera, revint Lexa qui lui passa une couverture épaisse sur les épaules, tu pourras prendre une douche chaude quand j'aurais soigné ça, s'installa-t-elle à ses côtés avec une trousse de secours.

\- Lexa, ce n'est rien, voulut la calmer Clarke alors qu'elle ouvrait avec précipitation la boite métallique.

\- Ca saigne beaucoup, contra-t-elle tout en rassemblant avec concentration du matériel.

Une concentration qui cachait sa véritable panique alors que la peur qu'elle avait ressentie disparaissait lentement. De plus l'instinct protecteur de son loup envers la blonde était à son paroxysme, ce qui n'aidait pas.

\- La tête est une zone sensible, le sang est abondant à la moindre égratignure, rationalisa Clarke.

\- Egratignure ou pas, il faut s'en occuper alors laisse-toi faire, se tourna-t-elle vers elle, compresse en main pour nettoyer la plaie.

Elles se fixèrent intensément mais Clarke finit par céder face à son petit sourire défiant. Lexa ne fit aucune remarque, s'empêchant de sourire davantage afin de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle appliqua délicatement la compresse sur la plaie mais provoqua tout de même une légère grimace chez la blonde. Elle enleva un maximum de sang et pu enfin voir la réelle gravité de la plaie qui saignait toujours.

\- C'est bien entaillé, constata-t-elle tout en jetant la compresse inutilisable pour la remplacer avec une autre qu'elle imbiba de désinfectant.

\- Manière subtile de dire « je te l'avais dit », s'amusa Clarke.

Lexa sourit sans subtilité avant de porter la compresse à sa plaie.

\- Ca va piquer, la prévint-elle.

\- Je sais…hummmm, grimaça-t-elle pourtant au contact direct.

\- J'avais prévenu, se moqua Lexa.

\- Comment as-tu su ? demanda soudainement Clarke.

\- Que ça allait piquer ? Esquiva-t-elle espiègle mais cela ne fit pas rire la blonde.

Le grondement du vent et de la pluie contre la maison se joignirent à l'avertissement silencieux qu'elle lui lança.

\- Un pressentiment… choisit-elle de ne pas mentir sous son regard inquisiteur.

-Un pressentiment ? répéta-t-elle incrédule. Tu es quoi un super-héros ?

\- Non, non, sûrement pas, retourna-t-elle amèrement tout en jetant la compresse et attrapant la boîte de sutures adhésives.

Il y eut un léger silence. Clarke vit à nouveau cette tristesse sur son visage mais qui disparut aussitôt sous sa concentration alors qu'elle s'attelait à délicatement poser ses sutures.

\- Voilà ça devrait faire l'affaire, conclut-elle après avoir posé la dernière.

\- Merci… souffla Clarke en lui attrapant la main.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Lexa put lire toute la sincérité de ce simple mot alors que la blonde était bien consciente qu'elle aurait pu finir avec bien plus qu'une simple entaille. C'est alors qu'elle put sentir son souffle chaud chatouiller son visage et prenant ainsi conscience de leur proximité, Lexa s'éloigna à nouveau. Elle se détourna vers la trousse de secours qu'elle referma puis elle se leva :

\- La salle de bain est en haut, je t'ai préparé des vêtements secs, lui indiqua-t-elle le regard fuyant.

Clarke secoua tristement la tête puis se leva, prenant la direction de l'étage…

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Clarke redescendit réchauffée, vêtue d'un jean et d'un gros pull imprégné du parfum rassurant de la brune. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, la chaleur du feu de cheminée ainsi qu'une odeur de chocolat chaud l'accueillit. Ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement la tasse fumante sur la table basse mais ils l'oublièrent bien vite pour s'accrocher à Lexa. Cette dernière s'était changée pour un jean et une chemise en flanelle. Elle avait également attaché ses cheveux encore mouillés en une queue de cheval désordonnée mais qui dégageait son beau visage. Un bras appuyé sur la cheminée, elle avait le regard perdu sur les flammes dansantes et dégageait une certaine sérénité qui la sublimait et Clarke en fut presque désolée de devoir l'en sortir. Elle savait que ses prochaines paroles allaient apporter un flot de tourmente. Son cœur accéléra d'appréhension et elle jura qu'au même moment Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux d'anticipation.

\- C'était vraiment une erreur ? La confronta-t-elle finalement et sans détour, s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Clarke… s'écarta-t-elle de la cheminée avec fatigue.

\- C'est à cause de Costia ? En était-elle venue à la conclusion.

Lexa garda le silence mais son corps se crispa. Clarke l'observa quelques secondes avant de doucement réduire la distance entre elles.

\- J'ai cherché, j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas.

Tandis qu'elle avançait, la brune recula d'un pas…

\- Tu es distante, entourée de mystère mais ce n'est qu'une façade, je le sais…

Elle recula d'un autre pas, puis d'un autre alors qu'elle continuait à avancer sur elle.

\- Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison tu m'as montré la véritable Lexa, celle qui se cache derrière cette profonde tristesse qui te ronge…

Un autre pas en arrière puis elle buta contre une bibliothèque, les livres tremblant derrière elle tandis que Clarke mettait fin à la distance les séparant, son regard sondant son âme. Elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire.

\- Tu as baissé ta garde alors pourquoi me repousser ? Pourquoi venir à moi pour ensuite fuir ?

Lexa déglutit difficilement alors que les flammes se reflétant sur le visage de la blonde, la rendaient encore plus intense. Incapable de trouver les mots alors qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à son regard, ses émeraudes étaient capturées par son océan.

\- Fais-moi confiance…

Clarke était surprise par ses propres paroles. Elle qui était venue pour violemment la confronter, pour laisser parler sa colère, elle se retrouvait à faire tout le contraire. Elle n'était nullement en colère et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait soutenu, elle demandait avec conviction à Lexa de lui laisser une chance, de leur laisser une chance, se retrouvant ainsi sur le précipice d'une nouvelle relation. Une perspective qui en cet instant ne lui faisait nullement peur.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais…

\- Je te fais confiance, la coupa-t-elle avec conviction.

Lexa vit l'incompréhension dans les saphirs puis la fatigue et le doute qui se muèrent en déception à l'éternelle ronde de ce petit jeu. Une déception qui la toucha en plein cœur.

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- De quoi ? Chercha à comprendre Clarke tout en reculant d'un pas pour la libérer de son emprise.

_De souffrir, de te perdre, qu'ils te fassent du mal, de t'aimer… _il y avait tellement de réponse à cette question. Lexa détourna les yeux, son regard tombant sur leurs deux ombres que les flammes faisaient danser sur le mur derrière elles. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux sous l'intense silence qui s'étirait puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit que son ombre avait changé, prenant une forme plus imposante, prête à dévorer celle de la médecin. Reflet de sa plus grande peur, catalyseur de ses craintes. Tant de réponse mais aucune à lui donner.

Clarke comprit qu'elle n'en aurait aucune. Elle hocha la tête, résignée, et recula de quelques pas tout en cherchant le regard fuyant de Lexa puis elle se détourna. La brune fixa son dos, un sentiment désagréable lui nouant l'estomac tandis que son ombre s'éloignait de la sienne, tremblante, hésitante, sous les flammes, accentuant la déchirure qu'elle ressentait.

_« Rattrape-la ! » _Ordonna férocement son loup alors que le lien les unissant, s'étirait douloureusement, une douleur commune les déchirant tandis que Clarke s'en allait avec leur dernière chance.

Son ombre sembla bouger avant elle, rattrapant et avalant celle de la blonde alors que sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Lexa combla la distante et rattrapa Clarke. La prenant totalement par surprise lorsqu'elle captura ses lèvres. Répondant naturellement au baiser, la blonde passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'approfondir tandis que Lexa attrapait ses hanches. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, prenant une seconde pour sonder le regard de l' légère crainte teinta les saphirs à l'idée que la brune ne se rétracte à nouveau mais une vague de soulagement laissa place à la joie, qui s'étira en un fin sourire face aux émeraudes résolues et désireuses. D'un accord tacite, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un doux baiser, se savourant, se découvrant. Les mains de la brune tracèrent un chemin sur les courbes de la médecin, se faisant de plus en plus curieuse. Leur chaste baiser s'embrasa rapidement alors que leur désir contenu, se libérait enfin, telle une vague déferlante emportant tout sur son passage, leurs corps s'enflammant d'un désir ardent.

Ayant perdue tout sens de la raison, se laissant guider par son désir, Lexa dirigea fiévreusement Clarke vers les escaliers. La blonde se laissa faire, perdant tous ses moyens lorsque la brune parsema de baisers son cou, mordillant, suçant un point bien particulier qui la fit frissonner de plaisir, un gémissement manquant de lui échapper. Son corps s'embrasa davantage et son désir brûlant attisa son impatience. Ses mains cherchèrent désespérément le contact de la chair mais elles ne trouvèrent que du tissu, beaucoup trop de tissu. Au pied des escaliers, elle s'arrêta subitement, surprenant Lexa qui cogna contre elle avant de violemment lui retirer sa chemise. Chemise dont les boutons auraient sûrement volé en éclat si elle avait été fermée. L'impatience et la ferveur de Clarke excitèrent davantage Lexa mais sa chemise n'avait pas touché le sol que la blonde s'attaquait déjà à son sous-pull. La brune lui facilita la tâche en levant les bras puis une fois libérée, elle s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Sous l'ardeur du baiser, Clarke perdit légèrement l'équilibre contre la première marche, se rattrapant d'une main à la rambarde tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à Lexa. La brune l'entoura de ses bras puis elle la guida prudemment mais avec hâte dans les escaliers. Perdue dans leurs baisers, dans les frissons de leurs langues se battant, se caressant, Clarke ne percevait rien d'autre que la peau douce et chaude qu'elle caressait enfin sous ses doigts.

Arrivée en haut des marches, ses doigts trouvaient déjà le chemin du soutien-gorge de la brune, le détachant avec aisance. Rompant légèrement leur baiser pour se décoller d'elle, Lexa s'en débarrassa en le faisant glisser de ses épaules. L'impatiente blonde rattrapa immédiatement ses lèvres et sentit le sourire amusée de la brune contre les siennes. Lexa reprit son guidage à travers le couloir menant à la chambre mais elle se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre le mur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que Clarke avait décidé de prendre la situation en main. La blonde rompit leur baiser, descendant sur sa gorge en la mordillant doucement puis elle descendit plus bas. La respiration de Lexa s'accéléra d'anticipation lorsqu'elle comprit son intention, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper sans résistance au moment où sa langue caressa son sein. Clarke sourit, fière de son effet, et s'attela à lui en arracher d'autre, torturant délicieusement sa poitrine. Remontant finalement à ses lèvres, elle laissa glisser ses mains sur les fins abdominaux de la brune, sentant sous ses doigts ses muscles et sa respiration saccadée de plaisir. Emportée dans leur baiser passionné, Clarke la laissa reprendre le dessus. La brune se décolla du mur et la dirigea avec empressement dans la chambre, tout en lui retirant son pull. La poussant sur le lit, Clarke se retrouva allongée sous son regard brûlant. Lexa la toisa de toute sa hauteur, prenant un instant pour observer ce corps qu'elle allait prendre plaisir à dévorer.

_« A moi… »_ Murmura son loup consumé d'un même désir.

La blonde en fit de même, ses yeux glissant sur la peau de son amante et se mordillant la lèvre d'excitation. Elle passa ensuite une main dans son dos, décrochant son soutien-gorge qu'elle retira lentement sous les émeraudes qui s'assombrirent d'un désir dévorant.

_« Prends-la »_ entendit-elle, sans plus pouvoir dire s'il s'agissait de son loup ou d'elle.

Lexa combla la distance, allant férocement l'embrasser tandis qu'elle s'emparait rudement d'un de ses seins, la faisant gémir de surprise contre ses lèvres. Le corps en feu, ses veines bouillonnantes d'un désir primal, elle s'empara des poignets de la blonde qu'elle plaqua fortement sur l'oreiller. Clarke rompit leur baiser, à la fois effrayée et excitée par cette férocité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, mais la brune posséda à nouveau ses lèvres. Lexa dévora sa bouche, jusqu'à mordre sa lèvre inférieure suffisamment fort pour provoquer un frisson de plaisir mêlé de douleur. Elle sentit le corps de la médecin frissonner contre le sien. Une sensation qui l'enflamma. Elle glissa sur son cou, sa langue glissant sur sa jugulaire avant de mordiller avec faim son point de pulsation.

_« Possède-la… » _Claqua sa voix intérieure.

Un besoin primaire qui se répercuta dans son regard, ses émeraudes luisant dangereusement dans le cou de la blonde.

_« Non ! Pas comme ça ! »_ Protesta brutalement l'esprit de la brune, ce qui calma immédiatement les ardeurs de son loup.

Cependant, il protesta avec force, tentant d'imposer sa dominance. Une lutte se reflétant dans le regard de la brune toujours dissimulé aux yeux de la blonde. Les émeraudes oscillant de leur vert naturel au jaune fauve, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejette avec force les instincts primaires de son loup, refusant de se laisser dicter sa conduite. Une fois son loup maitrisé, Lexa se redressa légèrement, plongeant ses émeraudes dans les saphirs, leurs souffles chauds et erratiques se mélangeant, leurs cœurs se synchronisant. Au désir vint se mêler un doux sentiment. Elle libéra les poignets de Clarke puis tendrement Lexa écarta une mèche blonde de son visage avant de délicatement caresser sa joue. Elle se saisit à nouveau de ses lèvres mais la précédente ferveur devint tendre passion et le désir dévorant se mua en calmes caresses. Leurs mains parcourant leur peau respective et frissonnante, découvrant l'autre jusqu'à ce que les derniers vêtements ne tombent. Lexa quitta sa bouche pour parsemer sa peau de baisers, entamant une tortueuse descente, s'arrêtant pour embrasser ses seins. Lui arrachant de délicieux gémissement avant de descendre à nouveau. A chaque caresse de ses lèvres, la respiration de Clarke se faisait plus difficile, son corps s'embrasant jusqu'à se cambrer de plaisir lorsqu'elle approcha son intimité mais l'esquivant au dernier moment pour sournoisement embrasser sa cuisse. La blonde lâcha un grognement frustré qui galvanisa son amante, cette dernière ne la fit languir davantage et vint à la rencontre de son intimité mouillée. Sa langue se délecta de sa saveur, la torturant avec expertise. Clarke se cambra de plaisir, s'accrochant désespérément aux draps pour ne pas succomber aux vagues de plaisir qui ne mirent pas longtemps avant de la saisir. La brune remonta insidieusement une main le long de sa cuisse puis sur son ventre avant de descendre vers son bourgeon de plaisir qu'elle gratifia d'habiles caresses. C'est alors que Clarke libéra un puissant gémissement avant d'attraper son amante pour l'attirer à elle, l'embrassant fiévreusement, savourant son propre gout sur ses lèvres et sa langue épousant la sienne dans un fiévreux ballet. Son désir était clair et Lexa partageait le même. Sans quitter ses lèvres, la brune fit glisser sa main entre elles et c'est délicatement et avec facilité qu'elle la pénétra de deux doigts aimant. Clarke gémit contre sa bouche puis elle entama un lent va et vient. Son souffle s'accélérant à chaque mouvement de ses doigts et son corps se couvrant d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Lexa accéléra le rythme et elle sentit les ongles de son amante lui griffer le dos lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à elle pour ne pas perdre pied. Lexa ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle y devina le plaisir sur le point de se répandre dans le corps de la blonde qui semblait parcouru de spasmes. Clarke était au bord du précipice, elle pouvait le sentir et le voir dans ses yeux l'excita davantage : elle voulait la sentir jouir contre ses doigts.

À sa plus grande surprise, Clarke inversa brutalement leur position, se libérant de ses doigts experts dans le mouvement. Elle se retrouva plaquée sur le lit, la blonde l'attrapant par les poignets et les bloquant de part et d'autre de sa tête. Elle allait protester lorsqu'elle sentit son intimité se coller à la sienne, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir qui lui extirpa un gémissement qui se joignit à celui de la blonde. Cette dernière ne perdit pas une seconde, entamant des va et vient qui la ramenèrent très vite au bord du gouffre tout en entraînant avec elle Lexa. Cependant, cette prise de contrôle n'était pas totalement au goût de la brune, ou même de son loup qu'elle sentait protester, car tout deux aimaient dominer, alors par instinct elle la bascula sur le lit, reprenant le dessus. A aucun moment, elle ne rompit le contact de leurs intimités, continuant et imposant son propre rythme. Rapidement au bord de l'extase, elle entrelaça leurs mains et captura ses lèvres, emportant Clarke dans un brûlant baiser, juste avant que l'orgasme ne les frappe de plein fouet. Paralysée par la vague de plaisir, Lexa se laissa aller sur le corps de Clarke. L'une contre l'autre, elles reprenaient petit à petit leur souffle au rythme de leurs cœurs à présent apaisés.

La brune embrassa doucement la clavicule de son amante puis parsema de baiser sa peau tout en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour tendrement l'embrasser. Elle fit remonter sa main, suivant les courbes de la blonde jusqu'à venir cueillir sa joue, son pouce la caressant délicatement tout en rompant leur baiser. Lexa se redressa et plongea ses émeraudes dans les saphirs, une multitude de sentiments et de promesses naviguant dans le bien-être qui les enveloppaient.

_« A moi… »_ Souffla doucement son loup, apaisé et mué d'un instinct protecteur.

_« A nous… »_ Corrigea Lexa, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire aussi léger que son cœur.

Son sourire se répercuta sur le visage de Clarke qui prit sa main avant de la porter à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement. Lexa s'écarta sur le côté, s'allongeant, et la blonde se cala contre elle, l'enlaçant. Répondant à l'instinct protecteur de son loup, la brune resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se laissa ensuite bercer par le souffle de son amante contre sa peau, sa main caressant doucement le bras de la blonde, sereine et heureuse…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**ENFIN ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai eu la pression sur ce chapitre. Je voulais esquiver la dernière scène et couper à la monté d'escalier mais Kouan m'a mis la pression et voilà :p Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la première fois que je détaille autant, j'espère que c'est réussi, notamment sur les émotions de Lexa et son loup. **

**Et finalement, elles n'ont pas vraiment eu besoin de l'intervention de Raven, même si elle avait raison, seules dans une pièce et elles se sautent dessus :p**

**Mise à part le clexa, j'espère que les loup-garous deviennent plus clair pour vous avec les explications que l'on a à travers Lexa. Je reste dispo pour éclaircir les points d'incompréhension ;)**

**Une nouvelle fois merci pour tout vos retours, ils me font sincèrement plaisir et me motive grandement. Je suis d'ailleurs en train d'entamer la fin de la fic, et je peux vous dire qu'il y aura surement 20 chapitre au total.**

**Prochain chapitre : Clarke et Lexa roucoulent... Ilda s'inquiète... et le danger rode. :p**


	9. D'amour et d'eau fraîche

**CH9-D'amour et d'eau ****fraîche**

**Et un nouveau chapitre, UN ! :D**

**Contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci aura le même effet :p**

**Un grand merci à Kouan qui toujours à la relecture m'a bien aidé à bichonner ce chapitre. ;)**

**Allez je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec notre Clexa adoré.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au cœur de la nuit, un frisson parcourut le corps de la médecin, puis un autre suivit, la réveillant lentement. Elle cligna des yeux, s'accoutumant à l'obscurité et reprenant lentement pied dans la réalité. Un nouveau frisson la traversa alors que l'air frais caressait son corps nu. Clarke voulut s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures mais sa main n'attrapa que du vide. Elle se redressa légèrement et réalisa complètement leur absence. Machinalement, elle tendit le bras à côté d'elle, tâtonnant pour trouver les draps sur le matelas puis refermant victorieusement les doigts sur eux, elle les ramena sur elle. Elle sentit une résistance et entendit une complainte. Clarke se réveilla alors pleinement, les souvenirs sulfureux de la veille se rappelant à elle. Elle se redressa complètement et se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit, où elle trouva une Lexa allongée sur le ventre, ayant roulée avec les couvertures qu'elle venait de brutalement lui retirer.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre d'embarras mais soulagée de ne pas l'avoir réveillée, même si la brune l'aurait méritée après lui avoir subtilisé sa part de couvertures durant la nuit. Cependant, elle ne put lui en tenir rigueur bien longtemps, rapidement attendrie par la belle brune endormie. Le cœur léger, le regard pétillant de joie et des flashs de leur nuit lui réchauffant le corps, elle se sermonna d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Ses yeux quittèrent le visage de son amante, glissant sur son corps qu'elle imaginait parfaitement malgré les couvertures. Cette fois, elle se mordit la lèvre d'envie tout en glissant à nouveau sous la couette pour se rapprocher de la belle endormie.

Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour sentir la chaleur de son corps et son souffle caresser sa peau. Délicatement, elle amena ses doigts à son visage et dégagea ses mèches brunes jusqu'à dégager son épaule, qu'elle embrassa tendrement avant de remonter à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix suave :

\- Si voler la couette est une stratégie de rapprochement c'est réussi.

Elle se recula et vit apparaitre un fin sourire sur le visage de la belle endormie qui ouvrait les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

\- Je peux t'apporter une bouillote si tu as froid, souffla-t-elle malicieusement avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour sortir du lit.

\- Reste-là… L'arrêta-t-elle, la ramenant sur elle dans le mouvement.

Son corps vibra au léger rire de la brune, un rire qu'elle étouffa en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les faire basculer, se retrouvant sur son amante, dont elle quitta les lèvres.

\- … J'en ai déjà une, souffla-t-elle pleine de promesses indécentes avant de fondre sur sa bouche et ses mains descendant sur les courbes exquises de sa belle brune.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa se réveilla, elle se sentit comblée et épuisée par les tortueuses et exquises attentions de la blonde. Elle étira son corps tout en se retournant vers son amante mais elle ne trouva personne à ses côtés. Elle se redressa, sourcils froncés, puis elle balaya la chambre éclairée par les quelques rayons de soleil traversant les volets mais Clarke brillait par son absence. C'est alors qu'une légère panique s'empara d'elle mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de celle de son loup dont la possessivité et l'instinct protecteur la submergèrent. Elle sentit sa peur bouillir dans ses veines et son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il menaçait de se montrer.

\- Calme-toi, elle est sûrement en bas… grogna-t-elle pour elle-même et son loup, tout en fermant les yeux pour se ressaisir.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son loup s'était quelque peu calmé. Lexa se leva, les couvertures délaissant son corps nu pour le laisser sans défense contre le froid du matin. Elle s'empressa de ramasser son pantalon qu'elle enfila rapidement puis elle chercha vainement son sous-pull et sa chemise avant de se rappeler que Clarke les lui avait retirés et jetés à l'extérieur de la chambre. Décidant de ne pas chercher à moitié nu ses vêtements dans le couloir, elle se tourna vers le seul placard de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec une ribambelle de chemise suspendue mais elle les ignora pour prendre un pull bien chaud qu'elle enfila tout en quittant la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, seul le silence l'accueillit, ce qui affola à nouveau son loup. Lexa serra les dents en se concentrant pour l'ignorer, se focalisant sur ses propres sentiments et non ses instincts. Seulement, elle n'était pas non plus apaisée alors que l'idée que Clarke ait pu fuir en réalisant que la nuit passée était une erreur faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, elle descendit les escaliers mais la belle blonde brillait toujours par son absence. Elle entra dans la cuisine et nota immédiatement la cafetière en route, où le café chaud l'attendait.

Lexa sourit en relevant l'attention de la blonde tout comme son loup qui commença à se calmer, jusqu'à totalement s'apaiser lorsqu'elle trouva un mot sur le plan de travail.

_« Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller._

_Le devoir m'appelle mais j'ai hâte de te retrouver ce soir »._

_Clarke._

Son sourire s'accentua tandis que son cœur s'allégeait, heureuse comme jamais. Ce fut sur un petit nuage qu'elle se servit une tasse de café.

* * *

Dans l'appartement situé au-dessus de la pharmacie, Raven ouvrait lentement les yeux alors que le contrecoup de sa soirée bien trop arrosée se faisait sournoisement sentir. Plus elle sortait du sommeil, plus la douleur martelait son crâne. Elle finit tout de même par les ouvrir, non sans une grimace malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle passa une main sur son visage encore endormie puis un souvenir de la veille lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Elle se figea complètement, ses yeux s'arrondissant d'effroi alors que le plafond au-dessus d'elle n'était pas le sien mais lui semblait affreusement familier.

Dans un coin de la pièce, assise dans un fauteuil, à l'abri de la pénombre alors que le soleil levant perçait tout juste les volets, Luna observait le corps étendu dans son lit. Un fin sourire prédateur s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit les draps se mouvoir, signe que son amante se réveillait. Son sourire se teinta d'amusement lorsqu'elle vit son corps se tendre au souvenir de la nuit passée.

Raven se leva brusquement, les draps glissant de son corps nu, mais s'arrêta sur le bord du lit lorsqu'elle ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit non sans grimacer, une profonde marque de griffures. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir précis de la veille, seulement des flashs mais bien que Luna n'avait jamais fait preuve de douceur, prenant simplement ce qu'elle désirait, ce genre de marque était nouveau.

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie perdu le contrôle, s'éleva la voix de Luna qui fit sursauter Raven.

\- Perdu le contrôle ? S'offusqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une égratignure que tu m'as fait, tu m'as carrément tailladé, continua-t-elle en constatant le léger saignement des griffures.

Luna ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer alors qu'elle s'était levée pour ramasser et enfiler ses vêtements avec l'énergie de l'agacement. Ses yeux se délectaient de ses courbes en songeant que ce corps lui avait appartenu, lui appartenait encore alors que son regard se fixait sur la marque qu'elle avait laissée dans sa chair.

_A moi ! _Rugit sa voie intérieure dans un instinct possessif et féroce tandis que son regard luisait d'une dangereuse lueur.

Luna se leva, et d'un pas fluide elle prit par surprise Raven qui après avoir enfilé ses sous-vêtements et son jean, était sur le point de remettre son haut. La plaquant violemment contre le mur, elle lui arracha un féroce baiser.

\- Tu étais loin de t'en plaindre cette nuit, susurra-t-elle tout en venant mordiller la naissance des griffures sur son épaule.

\- C'est que je devais être bien bourrée, la repoussa fortement Raven, cette nuit était clairement une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Luna libéra un rire inquiétant alors qu'elle la fixait telle une proie prête à être dévorée.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Raven enfila avec énervement son pull. Elle ne pouvait nier ce fait car bien qu'elle sache que cette « relation » avec Luna n'était pas saine, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en éloigner bien longtemps. Malgré ses efforts, elle finissait toujours par revenir dans son lit. Elle pourrait mettre cette nuit sur le compte de l'alcool mais le fait est qu'au bar, elle avait eu encore l'esprit parfaitement clair lorsqu'elle l'avait rejointe. Également énervée contre elle-même, Raven ramassa vivement sa veste puis se dirigea vers la porte avant d'être interceptée par Luna qui l'attrapa fortement par les hanches pour la coller à elle.

\- Tu m'appartiens, quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Souffla-t-elle avant de l'emporter dans un baiser possessif.

Son cerveau lui hurla de la repousser mais son corps se colla d'avantage à Luna, répondant avidement à son fiévreux baiser. Elles finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle et Raven réagit enfin, s'écartant sans quitter les yeux prédateurs de son amante.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne, lui dit-elle fermement.

Mais elle fut loin d'être prise au sérieux par Luna qui sourit, un sourire malsain qui fit frissonner Raven. Une réaction qui exalta sa part sombre, une part sombre qu'elle épousait pleinement et qui lui susurrait de prendre à nouveau possession de ce corps, de sa propriété. N'écoutant que ses instincts primaires elle faillit rattraper Raven qui se dirigeait vers la sortie pour la jeter sur le lit mais l'arrêt soudain de la mécanicienne alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte la stoppa.

\- Tu as changé…, lui dit-elle en se tournant légèrement vers elle et il n'y eut pas besoin de plus de précision tandis qu'un voile sombre passait dans le regard de la pharmacienne,…il fut un temps, où j'aurais pu t'appartenir comme tu aimes le dire mais… pas à celle que tu es devenue aujourd'hui.

Une part profonde et oubliée de Luna accepta ses paroles tandis que l'autre les étouffa immédiatement.

\- Je te raccompagne…

Raven acquiesça avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, suivit par Luna dont le regard luisant se délectait à nouveau des courbes de la grande brune. Elles descendirent silencieusement les escaliers jusque dans la pharmacie et lorsque la mécanicienne arriva à la porte, elle se décala légèrement pour laisser Luna l'ouvrir. Cette dernière passa prêt d'elle, la frôlant dangereusement tout en mettant lentement la clé dans la serrure avant de planter son regard dans celui de Raven. Leur proximité rendit nerveuse la mécanicienne qui se retenait de plonger sur ses lèvres tandis que Luna souriait satisfaite de son petit jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas l'ancienne Luna qui te fait craquer… énonça-t-elle l'évidence.

Ne pouvant nier ce désir incontrôlable qu'elle avait pour elle, c'est au prix d'un immense effort qu'elle repoussa son envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Raven écarta doucement Luna et termina de tourner la clé dans la serrure avant de s'enfuir dans la rue.

\- Raven !

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Il est inutile de fuir, tu sais que tu en as envie, s'amusait Luna qui la suivait.

\- Tu te fais des films.

Cette fois Luna ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'attraper par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face avant de la saisir par le col de sa veste et de férocement l'embrasser. Raven perdit instantanément tout sens de la raison, répondant à son baiser et laissant son désir la perdre.

* * *

Lorsqu'Octavia se réveilla, un sourire léger s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que la nuit passée était parfaitement claire dans son esprit. Une nuit qui avait été plus qu'agréable et qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Allongée sur le côté, elle se tourna légèrement pour observer Lincoln qui allongé sur le dos, dormait paisiblement. Son regard passa ensuite de son amant à la porte, et vice-versa, avec une légère hésitation alors que les rayons du soleil perçaient de plus en plus dans la chambre. C'est dans un sourire désolé, qu'elle finit par sortir du lit. Elle ramassa silencieusement ses sous-vêtements au pied du lit puis les enfila avant de faire de même avec son pantalon tout en cherchant du regard, où se trouvait le reste de sa tenue à travers la pièce.

\- Et moi qui espérais t'offrir le petit-déjeuner, la fit sursauter la voix de Lincoln.

\- Tu m'as fais peur, lui reprocha-t-elle une main sur le cœur.

\- Et toi tu t'enfuyais, lui retourna-t-il tout en se redressant dans le lit.

\- Écoute, ne le prends pas mal, c'était sympa cette nuit mais je ne suis que de passage à Ton DC alors…

\- J'en suis conscient et c'est pas une demande en mariage que je te fais, la coupa-t-il en sortant du lit et enfilant un boxer propre reposant sur une chaise.

Octavia hoqueta une fausse indignation alors qu'il se rapprochait.

\- C'était un coup d'un soir, OK, mais rien ne nous empêche de partager un petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-il.

La journaliste tourna les yeux sur Lincoln et songea qu'après tout ils s'entendaient bien. De plus ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde donc pourquoi tout gâcher ?

\- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle dans un fin sourire, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Octavia quitta son regard pour se remettre à chercher le reste de ses vêtements.

\- Ils sont dans le couloir… lui rappela avec amusement Lincoln dont les propres vêtements s'y trouvaient également en grande partie.

La petite brune se contenta de rougir silencieusement au souvenir de leur nuit partagée et quitta la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements…

* * *

Entourée de ses corbeaux, la vieille Ilda observait depuis le parc l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La ville d'ordinaire si triste sous son ciel gris avait laissé place à un magnifique ciel bleu et à ses rayons de soleil chatoyant. Aussi lumineux que le sourire accroché au visage de la médecin qui en retard pour ouvrir son cabinet, courait sur le trottoir d'en face tandis que ses patients attendaient déjà devant la porte. Alors que son regard suivait la blonde, quatre corbeaux revinrent se percher sur les arbres du parc, leur prédiction lui étirant un petit sourire alors qu'elle était certaine qu'une certaine brune arborait le même sourire que la blonde en cette belle matinée.

Continuant d'observer la rue, elle s'arrêta sur le shérif Adjoint marchant aux côtés d'une petite brune. Discutant tranquillement, ils semblaient apprécier la présence de l'autre, sourire aux lèvres, rires et regards complices. Une atmosphère particulière planait sur la ville, un sentiment de paix inhabituel. Songeuse, Ilda jeta une poignée de graine dans l'herbe verte qui se teinta immédiatement d'une nuée de corbeaux affamés mais ils s'envolèrent tout aussi rapidement, retournant à l'abri des arbres lorsque deux silhouettes apparurent à l'entrée du parc.

Ilda fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnut sa petite fille aux côtés de Luna. Echangeant quelques paroles agitées mais bien trop proches au goût de la vielle femme. Son visage s'assombrit lorsque Luna attrapa Raven par le col de sa veste pour l'embrasser sans retenue. Son cœur se gonflant d'un sentiment de protection envers sa petite-fille lorsque cette dernière ne repoussa aucunement la pharmacienne. Raven se jetait inconsciemment dans les griffes de cette femme et il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse faire. Cependant, elle savait que sa petite-fille ne l'écouterait pas, elles en avaient déjà parlé et cela c'était terminé en dispute.

Raven s'éloigna et la pharmacienne se détourna pour disparaitre dans sa boutique. Ilda ne la quitta pas des yeux, inquiète pour sa petite-fille et ce sentiment s'accentua davantage lorsque plusieurs corbeaux s'envolèrent. Ils la frôlèrent dans leur décollage puis ils se mirent à tourner dans le ciel bleu.

\- Cinq corbeaux… une trahison… souffla-t-elle soucieuse.

* * *

Lexa sortit de l'épicerie avec un carton rempli de courses, sourire aux lèvres en songeant à la soirée qui l'attendait en compagnie de sa belle médecin. Elle marcha jusqu'à son pick-up dont elle ouvrit la portière passagère pour déposer le carton sur le siège. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle sursauta en découvrant la grand-mère de Raven se tenant devant elle.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, lui dit-elle dans un léger rire.

\- Je t'ai appelé mais il semblerait que tu étais ailleurs, ma petite Lexa, sourit-elle amusée.

La grand-mère de Raven avait une affection particulière pour elle car étant la meilleure amie de sa petite-fille, inséparables durant leur enfance, Lexa était devenue comme une seconde petite-fille à ses yeux. De son côté, Lexa qui n'avait pas connu ses grands-parents, appréciait particulièrement la tendresse de la vieille femme à son égard.

\- Oui pardon… j'étais dans mes pensées… s'excusa-t-elle toujours souriante.

\- De bien belles pensées au vu de ton sourire, constata avec joie la vielle femme.

Cependant, Lexa perdit quelque peu son sourire, son regard vaquant autour d'elle, espérant ne pas avoir été un livre ouvert pour toute la ville et dévoiler sa relation avec Clarke aux mauvaises personnes.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda Lexa en tentant d'ignorer son inquiétude.

\- Je voudrais te parler de Raven, répondit Ilda d'un air grave.

\- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

\- Je l'ai vu avec Luna ce matin, elles semblaient très proches, grinça la vieille femme.

Les épaules de Lexa s'affaissèrent car elle savait ce qu'Ilda allait lui demander et elle avait bien peur de la décevoir.

\- J'ai déjà parlé à Raven et elle ne m'a pas écouté. Et pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Je ne suis personne, pointa-t-elle désolée.

Lexa contourna la vieille femme puis fit le tour de sa voiture. Elle ouvrit sa portière mais un corbeau surgit de nulle part et la fit reculer avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Elle jeta un regard curieux à la vieille femme qui l'avait rejointe, presque certaine qu'elle communiquait avec ces maudits oiseaux mais elle n'essaya pas de remonter dans sa voiture alors qu'Ilda s'arrêtait à ses côtés.

\- Tu es bien plus que ça, ma petite Lexa.

La brune se figea, incapable de cerner ses paroles alors qu'elle avait une étrange expression dans le regard, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle était réellement mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée car c'était impossible.

\- Raven t'estime plus que tu ne crois, pointa-t-elle bienveillante, tu es comme une sœur pour elle alors même si elle s'entête, je sais qu'au fond, elle t'écoute et te fait confiance. En tout cas bien plus qu'à une vieille carne comme moi, termina-t-elle avec humour.

\- Ne dites pas ça, contra Lexa souriant néanmoins à sa remarque, Raven vous aime plus que tout et vous écoute bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Sinon comment pourrait-elle nous raconter toutes ces légendes qu'elle affectionne tant ? lança-t-elle amusée.

Il y eut ensuite un court silence durant lequel Lexa se détourna, le regard songeur, avant de lâcher un soupir et revenir sur la vieille femme.

\- Je lui parlerais, lui dit-elle finalement.

\- Merci ma petite Lexa, sourit-elle sincèrement, je suis heureuse de savoir que ma petite-fille peut compter sur toi car un jour je ne serais plus là…

\- Ce jour est encore loin, la coupa Lexa qui voulut la rassurer.

\- Mais il arrivera et elle n'aura plus que toi, persista la vieille femme.

\- Je veillerais sur elle, je vous le promets, la rassura totalement Lexa, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas d'où lui venait ce soudain pessimisme.

\- Merci ma petite Lexa, sourit-elle sincèrement. Maintenant file donc profiter de ton bonheur. Tu l'as mérité.

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire et Ilda s'éloigna. Lexa monta dans son pick-up et une fois derrière son volant, elle aperçut Clarke au loin fermant son cabinet pour la pause déjeuner. Un sourire réapparut sur son visage mais il diminua quelque peu alors qu'elle aurait souhaité la rejoindre mais c'était impossible car pour la protéger, leur relation devait rester secrète. Lexa démarra pour rentrer chez elle, oubliant bien vite sa conversation avec Ilda alors qu'elle ne songeait plus qu'à sa soirée avec Clarke, souhaitant qu'elle arrive au plus vite.

Dans la rue, Ilda se retourna, regardant tristement s'éloigner le pick-up puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la médecin qui traversait la rue, cette dernière bien inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville. Parfois Ilda, souhaitait retrouver cette innocence perdue il y a bien longtemps, que les légendes ne restent que des légendes, et pouvoir profiter du bonheur présent sans ce soucier des malheurs se dessinant à l'horizon. La vieille femme reprit sa marche sous le coassement des cinq corbeaux planant sur la rue…

* * *

La journée avait été interminable pour Clarke. Les heures s'étaient étendues indéfiniment alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une chose en tête, retrouver Lexa. Elle gravit le perron avec l'excitation d'être enfin arrivée. Elle allait frapper à la porte lorsque sa main se figea à quelques centimètres du bois, décidant soudainement de surprendre la brune. Elle entra donc sans frapper. A l'intérieur, elle retira son manteau qu'elle accrocha dans l'entréepuis elle entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine, qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre.

S'approchant silencieusement, elle eut tout le loisir d'observer Lexa qui préparait visiblement le diner. Clarke comprit immédiatement l'intention mais bien que touchée, elle s'arrêta davantage sur le corps de la belle brune, la caressant du regard. Lexa avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, sa chevelure tombant en cascade sur ses épaules la rendait plus que sexy. Clarke se mordait la lèvre d'envie lorsque Lexa la repéra.

\- Oh, tu es là… réalisa-t-elle sa présence dans un sourire avant de légèrement rougir… je nous préparais à diner.

Clarke avança dans la cuisine et Lexa esquissa un bref regard gêné vers le salon. Suivant son regard, la blonde remarqua les bougies posées de-ci, de-là dans la pièce voisine. Revenant sur la cuisine, Clarke repéra le plat prêt à être mis au four ainsi que la vaisselle sortit et le petit vase contenant une magnifique rose. La blonde avança davantage, souriant doucement à l'embarra de la brune.

\- C'est gentil… et mignon… lui dit-elle, ajoutant un peu plus de rouge à ses joues.

Cependant, Lexa oublia bien vite son embarras lorsque ses émeraudes tombèrent sur l'échancrure de la chemise de la blonde qui l'invitait à savourer la délicieuse poitrine de son amante. C'est alors un tout autre rouge qui teinta son visage. Ce qui fit sourire de satisfaction Clarke, ses saphirs se teintant d'une envie dévorante. Sous son regard, Lexa eut la sensation d'être une proie, un sentiment à la fois inhabituelle et grisant. Lexa fut étonnée de ne pas sentir son loup protester mais il semblait qu'ils aient trouvé une certaine harmonie concernant son amante. Tout deux désirant la même chose alors que la belle blonde avançait sur elle tel un félin en chasse.

\- … mais j'ai faim d'une tout autre chose, souffla-t-elle en collant son corps au sien avant de capturer ses lèvres et doucement la pousser contre l'évier.

Les mains de Clarke descendirent caresser les cuisses de la brune avant de les remonter sous son pull, les posant sur ses hanches tandis que ses doigts vinrent taquiner sa culotte, faisant frémir la belle brune mais tressautant lorsque la froideur de ses mains brûla sa peau.

\- Désolée, il fait froid dehors, s'excusa la blonde entre deux baisers.

\- Laisse-moi te réchauffer, répondit Lexa tout en saisissant ses hanches et la repoussant contre le plan de travail, étouffant sa complainte contre ses lèvres.

En réponse, Clarke glissa l'une de ses mains contre l'intimité de la brune qui sursauta et qui retint tout juste un soupir mais elle n'eut la satisfaction d'aller plus loin car Lexa l'attrapa par le poignet et retira sa main.

\- C'est moi qui dirige, lui dit-elle d'une autorité qui la fit frissonner avant que ses lèvres ne soient à nouveau prisonnières des siennes.

Clarke n'était pas particulièrement dominante, contrairement à la brune qui semblait apprécier avoir le dessus, donc elle aurait pu la laisser faire mais en vérité, elle adorait ce petit jeu qui s'instaurait entre elles. Alors lorsque Lexa s'attaqua au bouton de son pantalon, elle prit un malin plaisir à la repousser avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres, ses mains parcourant son corps tout en la guidant dans le salon.

\- C'est ma chemise ? demanda Lexa entre deux baisers.

Clarke hocha simplement la tête contre ses lèvres alors qu'au petit matin, elle avait enfilé la chemise de la brune pour s'enivrer de son parfum, gardant une part d'elle auprès d'elle.

\- Tant mieux… sourit-elle contre sa bouche, son cœur s'emballant au geste de la blonde.

L'instant d'après, elle ouvrait brutalement sa chemise, les boutons sautant et se répandant sur le sol. Le geste surprit totalement Clarke qui laissa échapper un profond soupir lorsque les mains de la brune se saisirent de sa poitrine, tout en la poussant à reculer. Les reins de la blonde percutèrent la commode jouxtant la cuisine et un objet tomba à terre, se brisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est rien… l'appela à se concentrer Lexa.

Une concentration qui fut immédiate lorsque la brune libéra sa poitrine et embrassa son sein, suçant et mordillant sa pointe érigée, lui arrachant un agréable gémissement de plaisir. Galvanisée, Lexa déboutonna enfin le pantalon de la blonde et afficha un sourire satisfait en découvrant l'absence de sous-vêtement. Sous-vêtement que Clarke n'avait pas retrouvé dans son départ hâtif du matin. Elle termina de lui retirer son pantalon puis d'un geste assuré, elle fit grimper son amante sur la commode avant que la blonde ne la ramène à elle pour un brûlant baiser, refermant ses jambes autour de la brune. Leurs langues entamèrent un ardent ballet tandis que les mains de Lexa torturaient agréablement la poitrine de son amante, provoquant des soupirs qu'elle accueillait entre ses lèvres, son corps frissonnant de plaisir.

Clarke entreprit de lui retirer son pull mais la brune repoussa ses mains avant de descendre ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, puis sur ses seins, les taquinant au passage avant de descendre plus bas. Les émeraudes ne quittaient pas les saphirs teintés d'excitation tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. S'agenouillant, elle embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse et sentit le corps de son amante frémir de délice. Elle écarta délicatement ses cuisses puis ses lèvres remontèrent doucement en la parsemant de baisers jusqu'à venir embrasser son bourgeon de plaisir. Le corps de la médecin lui répondit immédiatement, se cambrant puis se laissant aller contre le mur en gémissant. Lexa ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit, la fouillant délicieusement de sa langue experte.

Très vite, le bassin de la blonde se mit à bouger en rythme avec les caresses circulaires de la brune sur son bourgeon de plus en plus sensible. Clarke en voulait plus, avait besoin de plus, ainsi elle glissa une main dans sa chevelure brune et invita Lexa à aller plus profondément en elle. Cette dernière, ne la fit pas attendre, glissant deux doigts aimants en elle.

\- Hum Lex'… gémit-elle à la délicieuse intrusion.

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement en l'entendant soupirer son nom et son corps s'embrasa de plus belle. Elle commença un lent va et vient tandis que sa langue effectuait quelques caresses langoureuses avant de remonter déposer un baiser sur son nombril puis ses seins sur lesquels elle s'attarda pour de tendre morsures.

\- Hum… plus vite… soupira la blonde qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire languir.

Mais Lexa lui accorda son souhait, accélérant la cadence tortueuse de ses doigts. Clarke se cambra contre elle, balançant sa tête en arrière dans un râle de plaisir. Lui offrant sa gorge, la brune la parsema de baisers pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle captura dans un féroce baiser. Accélérant du même coup ses va et vient, Clarke rompit le baiser pour expulser son plaisir, sa respiration saccadée et difficile, elle sentait la vague de plaisir approcher, fermant les yeux pour s'y perdre.

\- Regarde-moi, lui ordonna Lexa alors qu'elle sentait ses murs intérieurs se resserrer sur ses doigts.

Les saphirs s'ancrèrent aux émeraudes tandis que la blonde s'accrochait à la brune, passant ses bras autour de son cou, juste avant que la vague ne la frappe de plein fouet. Un tsunami qui laissa son corps tremblant de plaisir, se laissant aller sur la brune qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Caressant lentement son dos, la laissant se remettre de son plaisir.

_Mienne…_ entendit-elle paisiblement murmurer son loup alors qu'elle-même se laissait bercer par le bonheur.

Quelques minutes passèrent, chacune profitant de l'instant, profitant d'une paix intérieure et d'un bonheur qu'elles ne pensaient pas retrouver. Seules dans cet instant, rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Clarke se sentait agréablement bien dans les bras de son amante et remise de son plaisir, elle embrassa tendrement l'épaule de la brune, remontant doucement le long de sa clavicule puis son cou, marquant la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses appétissantes lèvres. Lexa répondit tout aussi tendrement, contrastant avec la force dont elle pouvait faire preuve lorsque la passion l'emportait. Force qui enflammait son corps mais tendresse qui réchauffait son cœur.

Désireuse de lui rendre la faveur du plaisir procuré, Clarke la repoussa doucement afin de descendre de la commode. Lexa se laissa faire, appréciant sa langue dansant avec la sienne et ses mains remontant de ses hanches à sa poitrine avant de redescendre pour attraper son pull et le lui enlever. La brune l'aida à s'en débarrasser, le jetant parterre alors que la blonde s'empressait de détacher son soutien-gorge pour s'emparer de ses seins, lui extirpant un premier soupir de plaisir. Elle la tortura lui arrachant d'autres gémissement de plaisir, suçant et mordillant leurs pointes sensibles et érigées puis elle les délaissa pour descendre ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon. Ce dernier se retrouva vite au sol, Lexa manquant de trébucher dans leur hâte puis sa culotte suivit, la laissant complètement nue et à la merci de la blonde. Clarke l'emporta dans un fiévreux baiser tout en la guidant jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel Lexa tomba lourdement avant que la blonde ne s'installe à califourchon sur elle, le regard plein de brulantes promesses…

* * *

Dans le silence paisible de la maison, bercées par la lueur des bougies éparpillées dans le salon, blotties l'une contre l'autre sous la maigre chaleur d'un plaide, Clarke et Lexa profitaient de ce moment de bonheur qui leur était offert. Allongée sur le côté, la blonde caressait tendrement le bras de la brune qui lui tournait le dos. Les yeux fermés, Lexa se laissait bercer par ses douces caresses, souriant dans un demi-sommeil.

Cependant, sa paisible bulle éclata au son d'un gargouillement affamé. La brune se retourna pour regarder son amante d'un sourcil levé et amusé. Clarke se pinça les lèvres, légèrement embarrassée que son estomac est ainsi gâché leur moment. Bien qu'après leurs étreintes enflammées, il soit normal qu'elle ait aussi faim.

\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle néanmoins honteuse.

Lexa vint tendrement cueillir ses lèvres pour la rassurer.

\- Je vais nous préparer à manger, dit-elle esquissant un mouvement pour s'écarter.

Mais Clarke l'en empêcha en glissant sur elle et l'embrassant avec passion avant de rompre le baiser en laissant la brune haletante.

\- Ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe, lui dit-elle avant de se lever.

Dans son mouvement, l'air frais s'engouffra sous le plaid qui recouvrait partiellement Lexa, accentuant le manque immédiat que lui procura l'absence du corps de son amante contre le sien. La brune laissa trainer ses émeraudes sur le corps de la blonde qui ramassa sa chemise qui avait fini au pied du canapé avant de la mettre. Clarke se dirigea ensuite vers la commode, où elle ramassa son pantalon et l'enfila rapidement pour se protéger de la fraicheur de la pièce.

\- Je vais allumer la cheminée, décida Lexa qui décrocha à regret son regard de la blonde.

Se levant, elle ramassa son pull qu'elle enfila avant de s'approcher de la cheminée et se mettre à l'œuvre pour l'allumer, l'ouvrant et jetant des buches à l'intérieur. De son côté, le regard de Clarke était tombé sur le cadre brisé sur le sol. Elle le ramassa prudemment dans l'idée de nettoyer les dégâts de leur passion mais elle se figea en découvrant la photo. Un homme et une femme s'enlaçaient tendrement, rayonnant de bonheur, et cette dernière avec ses yeux verts et sa chevelure brune ressemblait énormément à Lexa. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait des parents de la brune.

Clarke tenait entre ses mains, l'opportunité qu'elle attendait pour poser ses questions sur les parents de Lexa. Son visage rayonnant s'assombrit tandis que son cœur léger s'alourdit d'une sombre culpabilité. Cette simple photo lui rappelait que sa relation avec Lexa avait commencé par son besoin de se rapprocher d'elle afin d'obtenir la vérité sur la mort de son père. Cependant, était-ce toujours le cas ? Etait-elle réellement en train de se servir d'elle ? La douleur qu'elle ressentait en son cœur lui prouvait le contraire. Lexa n'était plus un pion dans son enquête, elle tenait à elle et elle refusait de se servir d'elle ainsi. Elle trouverait ses réponses ailleurs. Clarke allait déposer le cadre sur la commode, prête à l'ignorer et rejoindre la cuisine lorsque la voix de Lexa l'arrêta :

\- Ce sont mes parents, souffla la brune qui s'était approchée d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- J'avais deviné, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, sourit doucement la blonde.

\- Ils t'auraient adoré, lui dit Lexa tout en lui prenant doucement le cadre des mains et souriant tristement.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils…

Clarke se stoppa en réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander, une simple question pour mieux connaitre son amante, sincère et sans conséquence dans d'autres circonstances mais qui lui donnait le sentiment de trahir sa confiance alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle y avait renoncé. Cependant, le mal était fait et Lexa lui répondit :

\- Un accident de randonnée, ils se sont fait surprendre par le mauvais temps, ils ont chuté d'une falaise du Mont Weather.

Clarke se figea alors que cette histoire lui semblait familière, une randonnée, le Mont Weather, des points communs qu'elle ne pouvait nier.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle, se concentrant sur la tristesse de la brune malgré l'envie irrésistible d'en savoir plus.

Hypnotisée par le visage de ses parents, la tristesse et la nostalgie l'assaillant, Lexa sentit sa gorge se serrer de peine. Ce que remarqua immédiatement Clarke.

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur eux, c'étaient des gens merveilleux, tout comme leur fille…

Le cœur de la brune se serra car à ses yeux, elle était bien loin de ressembler à ses parents, étant même certaine de les décevoir mais elle n'en montra rien et se ressaisit.

\- Ils l'étaient… souffla-t-elle dans un demi-sourire avant de déposer le cadre sur la commode… mais ne laissons pas le passé entacher le présent.

Sur ces mots, elle se colla à la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner à regret lorsque le baiser s'intensifia.

\- Je vais nous faire à manger, souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner dans la cuisine.

Avant de la suivre, Clarke posa un dernier regard sur la photo alors qu'elle réalisait que malgré ses sentiments pour la brune, elle ne pouvait renoncer à sa quête de vérité…

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis près d'une semaine, Clarke se réveilla le cœur léger aux côtés de Lexa. La belle brune dormait encore, une expression sereine sur le visage, et comme à son habitude, la blonde glissa hors du lit sans la réveiller. Elle quitta silencieusement la chambre puis elle rejoignit la salle de bain au bout du couloir afin de prendre une rapide douche. Fin prête, elle descendit pour rejoindre la cuisine, où elle mit la cafetière en route tout en se préparant de quoi grignoter avant de partir au travail. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche lorsque deux bras vinrent se glisser autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant tendrement par derrière.

\- Je t'ai dit de me réveiller quand tu partais, bougonna une Lexa encore endormie et posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Mais tu dors si bien, se défendit la blonde en se retournant complètement dans son étreinte.

\- M'en fiche, souffla Lexa avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres.

Le baiser d'abord tendre, s'enflamma rapidement, les mains de la brune passant sous le haut de la blonde. Clarke lui attrapa les poignets, l'arrêtant doucement avant de rompre le baiser, souriant au soupir contrarié que laissa échapper Lexa avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse qui fit fondre le cœur de la blonde.

\- Si je te laisse faire, je vais être en retard, justifia-t-elle à regret.

\- On a largement le temps, contra la brune qui tenta de capturer ses lèvres mais la blonde se recula.

\- Tu sais que je dois repasser à l'auberge pour me changer, lui rappela-t-elle.

Clarke s'éloigna de son amante et retourna près de la cafetière dont le café était presque prêt. Lexa ressentit immédiatement un cruel manque, son loup lui intimant de la ramener contre elle, de la garder près d'elle. Ce sentiment se mêla au sien. La brune en avait assez de se réveiller seule chaque matin dans son lit car la blonde devait retourner à l'auberge avant de travailler, au lieu de profiter du réveil avec elle. La médecin ne vit rien du tumulte des pensées de son amante alors qu'elle sortait deux tasses d'un placard pour les remplir du café enfin prêt.

\- Emménage avec moi, résonna abruptement la voix de Lexa à travers le silence de la pièce.

Clarke manqua de faire tomber l'une des tasses, la rattrapant de justesse alors qu'elle fut totalement prise par surprise par les paroles de Lexa. Cette dernière était tout autant surprise, ayant lâché ces mots sans réellement s'en rendre compte bien qu'elle les pensait sincèrement. D'ailleurs ça ne sonnait pas comme une question, c'était une évidence.

\- Tu… tu passes déjà toutes tes nuits ici … commença-t-elle à se justifier face à une Clarke qui la fixait sans voix… et tu serais mieux ici qu'à l'auberge alors si… si tu le veux, ça peut devenir ta maison, termina-t-elle incertaine.

Totalement vulnérable sous son regard, Lexa était sur le point de s'enfuir en pensant qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur lorsque la médecin franchit la distance les séparant pour venir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'emportant dans un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- C'est d'accord… répondit Clarke en quittant ses lèvres et plongeant ses saphirs dans ses émeraudes.

Le cœur de Lexa s'emballa de joie et elle sentit également celle de son loup qu'elle pouvait presque entendre hurler dans son esprit, tout comme elle sentit son envie de prendre la médecin, ici et maintenant, à travers ses veines bouillonnantes. Lexa s'écarta du corps tentateur, sentant que sa propre euphorie ne lui permettrait pas de garder la maitrise de son loup.

\- Tu vas être en retard, lui rappela-t-elle à regret.

Ce qui sortit Clarke de sa transe, bondissant sur place avant de prendre sa tasse de café, la buvant rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison. Elle disparut de la vue de la brune pour soudainement refaire son apparition, revenant vers elle pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

\- A ce soir, souffla-t-elle rayonnante de bonheur tout en s'éloignant à reculons.

\- A ce soir, lui retourna-t-elle son bonheur puis Clarke disparut avec le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

\- Clarke !

La médecin qui marchait en direction de son cabinet se retourna pour découvrir Octavia qui courait vers elle, sa tenue de sport indiquant qu'elle faisait son footing matinal.

\- Il faut bientôt être malade pour te voir, souligna sa meilleure amie en s'arrêtant à ses côtés essoufflée.

\- Désolée, grimaça-t-elle alors qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné son amie pour passer tout son temps libre avec Lexa.

\- Il va falloir bien plus que des excuses pour te faire pardonner, est-ce que tu sais à quel point on peut s'ennuyer ici ?

Clarke regarda rapidement sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait un peu de temps devant elle.

\- Un café ? lui proposa-t-elle timidement.

\- Vendu ! Accepta la petite brune tout en traversant la rue pour rejoindre le petit café de la ville.

Elles s'installèrent dans un coin et commandèrent deux cafés qui arrivèrent rapidement.

\- Alors dis-moi tout, où est-ce que tu passes tout ton temps ? Attaqua directement la journaliste.

\- J'ai eu pas mal de travail…

\- Clarke, tu ne me feras pas croire que toute la ville est malade, si c'est le cas autant appeler la sécurité sanitaire et mettre la ville en quarantaine.

La médecin soupira, détournant le regard en jurant intérieurement d'avoir une amie aussi perspicace et persistante.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu dansais avec une certaine brune, reprit-elle d'un regard entendu.

\- Et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu dansais avec le shérif, lui retourna-t-elle.

\- Oui… et on a fini par passer la nuit ensemble mais aucun de nous n'a disparu de la surface de la terre, contrairement à Lexa et toi.

\- O', grinça-t-elle.

\- Enfin surtout Lexa, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de te voir dans la case fait divers ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Lexa va très bien, rétorqua abruptement Clarke pour le plus grand amusement de son amie.

La blonde secoua la tête face à son amie et bu une gorgée de son café. La journaliste en fit autant en attendant que Clarke reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai effectivement passé la nuit avec Lexa, lui confirma-t-elle enfin sa fin de soirée au bar.

Octavia haussa un sourcil, indiquant clairement qu'elle savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Bon très bien, craqua-t-elle sous son regard insistant, il n'y a pas eu qu'une nuit.

La journaliste se contenta de sourire à la nouvelle, sincèrement heureuse pour son amie que son histoire avec Lexa se concrétise enfin.

\- Et à vrai dire, elle vient de me demander d'emménager avec elle.

\- Wow, ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? S'inquiéta Octavia.

Clarke n'avait pas répondu à la légère à Lexa, elle n'avait pas été emportée par le moment, accepter lui avait paru être une évidence et c'était toujours le cas.

\- Je suis heureuse avec elle, quand j'y réfléchis j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un. J'ignore comment l'expliquer…

\- Je comprends, lui affirma sincèrement Octavia.

\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que toi et Lincoln… ? Laissa-t-elle trainer.

\- Non, non, l'arrêta-t-elle tout de suite. Il est gentil, on a passé un bon moment ensemble mais ça s'arrête là… et puis je repars dans quelques jours.

\- Tu repars ? Fut-elle surprise de l'apprendre.

\- Oui, mes congés arrivent à terme et tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

\- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi, la corrigea-t-elle.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Elles se sourirent de complicité et un silence agréable s'installa entre elles jusqu'à ce que Clarke réalise qu'elle allait réellement être en retard. Elle s'excusa auprès de son amie et partit d'un pas rapide. Aucune des deux amies ne vit, Ontari installée à quelques tables d'elles, se lever et quitter le café à la suite de la médecin.

* * *

En fin de journée alors que le soleil entamait sa descente, Clarke entendit un bruit régulier résonner dans l'air à l'approche de chez Lexa. Fronçant les sourcils, intriguée par ce son inhabituel, la médecin accéléra le pas, pénétrant dans la cour pour se figer d'une agréable surprise. A quelques mètres d'elle, en bordure de la maison, Lexa vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt était en train de couper du bois. Une vision qui mit son corps en ébullition alors que ses yeux s'ancrèrent sur la brune qui frappait bûche après bûche, son corps suant sous l'effort et ses biceps se contractant... Lexa était terriblement sexy et Clarke se serait jetée sur elle, si la brune n'avait pas été armée d'une hache, l'appelant à la prudence en ne la surprenant pas.

\- Hey… fit-elle remarquer sa présence après avoir parcouru la distance les séparant.

Lexa fendit une dernière buche et déposa sa hache contre la souche lui servant de socle pour couper son bois, puis elle se tourna vers la médecin, l'accueillant d'un sourire avant de marcher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu colles… se recula Clarke en riant au contact du corps en sueur de son amante.

\- Désolée… je range ces bûches, je prends une douche et je suis tout à toi.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, l'arrêta-t-elle, toi va prendre ta douche.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui, je peux ranger quelques bûches et puis si je dois emménager avec toi, il est hors de question que je te laisse tout faire.

\- Tu… tu es toujours pour ? demanda Lexa qui dans la journée avait gambergé sur la rapidité des choses et avait eu peur que Clarke n'ait répondu trop vite.

\- Evidemment, sourit la médecin. J'irais chercher mes affaires demain matin.

Un sourire niais s'étira sur les lèvres de la brune, simplement heureuse.

\- Allez file prendre ta douche.

Lexa lui vola un baiser, ce qui fit faussement grimacer la blonde puis la brune disparut à l'intérieur de la maison.

Clarke s'attela immédiatement au rangement des bûches, les ramassant une par une pour les porter sur le côté de la maison, les entreposant pour leur usage futur. Les allers-retours lui prirent de longues minutes puis lorsqu'elle eut terminée, son regard tomba sur la hache posée contre la souche. Elle eut soudainement l'envie d'essayer. Elle s'empara d'une bûche et la posa sur la souche avant de prendre la hache. C'est avec assurance qu'elle la tint à deux-mains avant de la lever dans les airs et de l'abattre sur la buche qui ne se brisa pas en deux, la hache se plantant simplement dedans.

\- C'est pas vrai, maugréa Clarke alors que la hache refusait de se déloger du bois.

Elle s'aida de son pied, secoua la buche en tout sens mais la hache restait plantée. Dans un éclair de génie ou de désespoir, la blonde souleva la hache avec la buche et les abattit sur la souche dans l'espoir que le choc l'aide à la fendre en deux. Ce qui arriva, mais sous l'impact la buche éclata littéralement, un morceau volant dans les airs jusqu'à la maison, où elle traversa une fenêtre.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'horrifia Clarke.

C'est alors qu'une Lexa alarmée par le bruit sortit en trombe de la maison. Les cheveux trempés et détachés, elle n'avait visiblement pas pris le temps de se sécher avant d'accourir mais prenant néanmoins le temps de se rhabiller, terminant d'enfiler une chemise par-dessus un t-shirt propre.

\- Clarke, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle en rejoignant la blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle avait bien vu la buche reposant dans les débris de verre de la fenêtre à l'intérieur mais elle était loin de se douter de l'histoire qu'allait lui servir Clarke.

\- Lexa, je suis désolée, paniqua-t-elle.

\- Hey, hey, c'est rien c'est qu'une fenêtre, la rassura-t-elle immédiatement bien qu'elle ne comprenne toujours pas.

\- J'aurais jamais dû essayer de couper cette foutue bûche, s'énerva-t-elle ensuite contre elle-même.

C'est alors que Lexa comprit, un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as coincé la hache dans la buche, n'est-ce pas ? Énonça-t-elle prudemment.

\- Oui ! avoua Clarke qui se sentait complètement stupide.

Lexa ne put retenir son rire face à sa réaction exagérée, la blonde était réellement horrifiée d'avoir cassé une fenêtre et déçue d'avoir échoué.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Bouda Clarke en croisant les bras.

La brune se pinça les lèvres, ravalant doucement son rire puis elle ramassa une buche qu'elle déposa sur la souche.

\- Tous les débutants font cette erreur, la rassura-t-elle ensuite.

\- Toi aussi ? S'enquit-elle sceptique.

\- Je n'ai pas échappé à la règle, lui confia-t-elle en prenant la hache et la lui tendant.

Clarke décroisa les bras et la prit, bien qu'avec peu d'entrain.

\- La force ne fait pas tout, reprit Lexa, tu peux taper aussi fort que tu peux mais le bois ne cédera pas.

\- Pourtant ça avait l'air de marcher pour toi, contra la blonde.

\- Seulement parce que je me suis servie de ma tête.

\- Lexa Woods, serais-tu en train de me traiter de blonde écervelée ? La taquina-t-elle.

\- Jamais de la vie, répondit-elle très sérieusement, mais j'ai pris le temps de chercher les fissures présentes dans la buche.

Elle invita la blonde à s'approcher pour observer le bois et chercher les failles.

\- Tu as trouvé ?

Clarke acquiesça, retrouvant un peu le sourire.

\- Alors maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à la viser, lui indiqua la brune en se reculant de quelques pas.

La médecin lui jeta quelques regards peu assurés mais les émeraudes l'encouragèrent et elle se concentra sur la fissure tout en levant sa hache avant de l'abattre. La buche se fendit en deux et Clarke explosa de joie.

\- J'ai réussi ! cria-t-elle tout en se jetant dans les bras de la brune qui faillit basculer en arrière lorsqu'elle s'écrasa contre elle.

\- Tu as réussi, confirma fièrement Lexa.

Elle ne put rien ajouter de plus que Clarke l'embrassait dans sa joyeuse euphorie, emballant joyeusement son cœur et lui coupant le souffle. La blonde se décolla subitement pour aller ramasser une autre buche et tenter à nouveau l'expérience. Lexa la couva d'un regard amoureux, souriant en la voyant se pincer les lèvres de concentration avant qu'elle n'abatte sa hache et ne crie de joie à sa nouvelle réussite. Clarke cherchait une troisième buche lorsque le regard de Lexa se perdit un instant sur la forêt.

\- Je vais à l'intérieur pour ranger… je te laisse t'entrainer, lui indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle coupait fièrement sa troisième buche.

Clarke acquiesça, prise dans sa tâche, et Lexa disparut à l'intérieur, non sans un dernier regard protecteur pour la médecin.

* * *

Dans l'ombre des bois, Ontari observa Lexa disparaitre dans la maison avant de braquer son regard dangereusement luisant sur Clarke. Après avoir entendu la conversation du médecin avec son amie, elle l'avait suivie jusque chez Lexa pour s'assurer de la véracité de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle avait patiemment observé leur échange jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate en un baiser. Lexa défiait ouvertement leur Alpha en prenant la blonde pour compagne et c'est un affront qu'Ontari ne pouvait laisser impuni. La rage coulait dans ses veines à l'idée que cette paria infirme ose bafouer leur loi, sa joie visible était également insupportable à ses yeux.

Son regard planté sur la blonde, bien inconsciente du danger, elle sentit l'appétit de son loup se décupler, ce dernier réclamant le sang de l'innocente. Ses yeux brillèrent de plus belle, dévorant le corps de la blonde avec avidité. Ontari ne retint aucunement son loup, lui laissant le champ libre pour sortir et assouvir son envie de déchiqueter la médecin, de se repaitre de sa chair. Ainsi Ontari satisferait la faim de son loup mais également son propre désir de voir souffrir la brune, de la voir s'effondrer à la mort de sa chère et tendre. Ses veines commencèrent à bouillonner, elle sentit ses ongles s'allonger en griffes puis ses crocs apparaitre tandis que ses os se disloquaient progressivement…

Clarke coupa une nouvelle buche, bien inconsciente du danger menaçant à quelques mètres derrière elle. Pourtant lorsqu'elle ramassa une dernière buche, elle eut un étrange sentiment. Son estomac se noua, un sentiment fugace de pure peur la traversa. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa hache, passant un regard inquiet autour d'elle et réalisant soudainement que l'atmosphère semblait plus lourde.

\- Lexa ? Appela-t-elle vers la maison.

Elle réitéra plusieurs fois l'appel mais l'absence de réponse l'inquiéta et elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Ontari, maintenant totalement transformée, vit sa proie se diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison. Le loup-garou ragea et s'élança instantanément pour l'intercepter. En pleine chasse, fondant sur sa proie, il était totalement inconscient de son environnement. Sur le point de sortir des bois, il se laissa surprendre par une fulgurante douleur qui le stoppa dans sa course et l'envoya rouler à terre. Le loup-garou couina de douleur puis son agonie se mua en un gémissement douloureux alors qu'Ontari réapparaissait, son loup fuyant la douleur. La jeune femme maintenant nu au sol, se redressa légèrement avant de porter une main à son visage maintenant partiellement lacéré par trois balafres dégoulinantes de sang et ayant raté de peu son œil gauche. Devant elle se tenait une Lexa à demi-transformée, contenant tout juste son loup qui ne demandait qu'à égorger Ontari pour avoir osé attaquer ce qui lui appartenait.

Lexa avait une main pleine de sang alors qu'elle venait de profondément griffer Ontari. Le souffle erratique, le corps en feu et prête à l'attaque, elle la défiait ouvertement. Elle s'était dangereusement interposée entre le loup-garou et sa proie mais elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde alors que Clarke était en danger. A peine transformée, elle n'était pas au sommet de sa force, la surprise avait jouée en sa faveur et par chance, le loup-garou d'Ontari n'avait jamais été bien téméraire. Il attaquait vite et efficacement ce qui lui épargnait d'être blessé mais lorsque cela arrivait, il se repliait.

\- Tu vas le payer, grogna Ontari en se relevant.

\- Si tu l'approches, je te tue, grogna à son tour Lexa qui approcha d'un pas dangereux.

Malgré le sang maculant son visage, elle vit bien qu'Ontari n'était nullement impressionnée par sa menace.

_Tue-la , _lui ordonna son loup.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, le contenant difficilement tandis qu'Ontari s'éloignait dans la forêt jusqu'à disparaitre. Elle savait qu'elle venait de prendre un très gros risque car Ontari allait sans hésitation révéler sa relation avec Clarke, la mettant ainsi en danger, mais Lexa n'était pas une meurtrière, elle n'aurait jamais eu la force d'exécuter ainsi Ontari.

\- Lexa ?! entendit-elle Clarke l'appeler, une claire panique dans la voix alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la maison.

La brune ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver son calme et progressivement ses griffes se rétractèrent ainsi que ses crocs, retrouvant complètement son apparence humaine.

\- Et comment je fais maintenant ? Grommela-t-elle d'agacement en fixant sa main toujours couverte de sang et les éclaboussures sur ses vêtements.

* * *

Par chance, Clarke était retournée dehors alors Lexa en profita pour rentrer par l'arrière de la maison et fonça dans la salle de bain pour faire disparaitre toute trace de sang. Elle en ressortit rapidement et redescendit juste à temps pour tomber nez à nez avec Clarke qui rentrait.

\- Lexa ?! Tu étais où ? Ca fait bien un quart d'heure que je te cherche ?

\- Je… j'étais dehors.

\- Dehors ? Mais tu as dis que tu rentrais ? ne comprit pas la blonde. Et tu t'es changée ? releva-t-elle son changement de chemise et t-shirt.

\- Tu me fliques ou quoi ? Retourna un peu sèchement Lexa qui ne savait comment s'extirper de cette situation.

Clarke se figea ne comprenant absolument pas sa réaction alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à une Lexa totalement fermée, bien loin de la Lexa souriante qui l'avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. La brune alla ramasser la bûche qui avait brisé la fenêtre puis elle prit un balai pour enlever les bris de verre.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé ? demanda Clarke qui se doutait que Lexa n'avait pas changé ainsi sans raison.

_« Oui, je t'ai mise en danger… Tu ne peux pas rester auprès de moi… » _Répondit silencieusement Lexa.

\- Je… j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Insista-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait, la rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle totalement perdue.

_Protège… à moi… protège…_ lui murmurait son loup qui craignait tout autant qu'elle de la perdre.

Lexa allait répondre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle déposa le balai, dépassa Clarke et alla ouvrir pour complètement se figer.

\- Cos...Costia… ?! Lâcha-t-elle abasourdit alors que son ex se tenait sur son pallier.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Mouhahahaha vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais les laisser vivre tranquillement :p**

**Lexa remet en place Ontari mais attention aux conséquences... et Costia débarque, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?**

**J'espère ce que ce chapitre essentiellement clexa vous a plu ;)**

**Une nouvelle fois merci pour vos retours, vous êtes super, je suis encore plus motivée pour écrire les chapitres. :D**

**Comme d'habitude, j'espère et j'attends vos théories ;) A très vite !**

**Prochain chapitre : Confusion... colère... et trahison.**


	10. Lien compromettant

**CH10-Lien compromettant**

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Nouveau chapitre et toujours Kouan à le relecture, merci ;)**

**Reprenons donc à l'arrivée de notre amie Costia... :p**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses yeux alors que le temps semblait s'être figé autour d'elle. Elle dévisageait Costia qui n'avait pas changé, arborant encore ses mèches auburn dans sa chevelure brune, dont certaines étaient finement tressées. Pendant un instant, elle crut se retrouver dans le passé, son cœur se retrouvant submergé par les souvenirs heureux et douloureux. Ses émeraudes plongèrent dans ses orbes sauvages mais elle n'y trouva aucune trace de la chaleur bienveillante que Costia lui avait réservée par le passé. Elle n'y trouva qu'une froide colère qui la ramena brutalement à la réalité lorsque son ex petite-amie la poussa violemment, le visage déformé par la rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à mon père ?! T'as voulu te venger, c'est ça ?!

\- Quoi ? Non, je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réponse : Costia la poussa une nouvelle fois, la faisant reculer de quelques pas.

\- Hey ! Ca suffit ! cria Clarke enfin remise de sa surprise mais qui fut totalement ignorée.

\- Je sais que c'est toi ! Avoue ! hurla de plus belle Costia en poussant une dernière fois Lexa qui s'écrasa contre le meuble de l'entrée.

Cette fois Clarke s'interposa directement, attrapant l'ex de Lexa sans douceur pour la repousser loin de la brune.

\- Si tu la touches encore… la prévint la médecin en la transperçant d'un regard assassin sans pour autant proférer de réelle menace.

Alors que la colère des deux femmes était palpable dans l'air, Lexa était en pleine confusion. Seulement ce n'était pas dû au choc du retour de Costia, bien que cela l'ait secoué, mais à son loup qui était complètement perdu entre son récent lien avec Clarke et celui qu'il avait précédemment lié avec Costia. Malgré la douleur de leur séparation, son loup était toujours lié à elle et en cet instant, il ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il protéger Clarke ou Costia ?

_Protéger… à moi… protéger… protéger… à moi…_ sa voix martelait son esprit, son instinct protecteur passant d'une femme à l'autre. Lexa luttait pour le faire taire et cette lutte se refléta dans son regard. Clarke lui tournait le dos, aussi ne remarqua t-elle pas cette lueur d'or dangereuse qui envahissait les iris de la brune contrairement à Costia qui n'en rata pas une miette.

\- Tu ignores ce qu'elle est ! Lança-t-elle à l'attention de Clarke tout en regardant Lexa par-dessus son épaule.

Clarke se retourna sur la brune, qu'elle trouva totalement désemparée, le souffle rapide et le regard perdu.

\- J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourna Clarke confiante.

\- Tu ne sais rien ! S'emporta à nouveau Costia qui tenta de dépasser la médecin pour être vivement repoussée, je sais que c'est elle ! C'est un mons…

\- STOP ! Explosa soudainement Lexa.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la maison. Clarke et Costia la fixèrent, surprises par sa soudaine virulence, tandis que Lexa était déchirée intérieurement par ses sentiments mais plus que tout, elle avait peur, peur que la vérité ne parvienne aux oreilles de la médecin. Elle regardait à la fois durement et blessée Costia alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de la traiter de monstre devant la blonde. Une vérité qu'elle acceptait mais qu'elle n'était pas prête à voir dans les yeux de Clarke.

\- Va-t-en… souffla-t-elle difficilement.

\- Hors de question, refusa Costia.

\- Tu l'as entendu, soutint la blonde.

\- Clarke… se brisa la voix de Lexa.

La médecin se tourna vers elle, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Laisse-nous s'il-te-plait, répéta Lexa en essayant d'y mettre plus de confiance.

\- Tu… tu plaisantes… souffla Clarke sous le choc, un sentiment de trahison dans le cœur.

\- Je dois lui parler… elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gustus, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Et je dois partir pour ça ? Je connais déjà l'histoire je te rappelle. A moins que tu ais caché quelque chose ? L'accusa-t-elle soudainement.

La réponse s'afficha sur le visage coupable de Lexa et le petit hoquet amusé de Costia ne fit qu'empirer la situation alors que le regard de la médecin oscilla entre les deux femmes, comprenant que quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Je vois… se résigna douloureusement Clarke… c'est encore un de tes nombreux secrets, piqua-t-elle blessée et les yeux humides.

\- Clarke…

\- C'est bon, la coupa-t-elle, je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles, claqua-t-elle durement avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux, le claquement brutal résonnant douloureusement en elle avant de les rouvrir pour se concentrer sur une Costia au regard assassin.

\- Tu comptes le lui dire un jour ?

Pour toute réponse, la brune s'éloigna dans le salon, souhaitant mettre un peu de distance entre elles alors que son loup réclamait sa propriété mais elle n'avait aucune intention de le satisfaire.

\- Elle a le droit de savoir ce que tu es, cracha Costia avec mépris.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Aboya Lexa. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir ta langue ! La prévint-elle ensuite alors qu'elle se rattrapait légèrement au canapé suite à un assaut de son loup qui venait de profiter de sa colère pour tenter une sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Costia, sourcils froncés.

\- T'approche pas… souffla Lexa en refoulant son loup… c'est juste un mal de tête, mentit-elle.

\- Je parle de ta jambe.

Lexa se figea quelques secondes car il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Elle aurait pu ne pas lui répondre mais une part d'elle lui en voulait pour ça car si elle ne l'avait pas quitté, ne l'avait pas rendu faible, cela ne serait pas arrivée.

\- J'ai été attaquée…

\- Un de tes précieux loups ? demanda-t-elle avec venin alors qu'elle avait du ressentiment envers ces animaux qui avait été un problème dans leur relation, Lexa passant beaucoup trop de temps avec eux, la faisant passer après.

S'il est vrai qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle avait peur du monstre qu'était Lexa, leur relation était tout de même vouée à l'échec, battant lentement de l'aile, même si la brune n'y voyait rien.

\- Non, par un autre loup-garou.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule, répéta-t-elle.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te défendre ? Accusa-t-elle en avançant sur elle.

Lexa recula immédiatement, allant se mettre de l'autre côté du canapé, comme s'il allait la protéger de sa présence et empêcher ses instincts de prendre le dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas attaqué Gustus. C'est un autre loup-garou le responsable. Il était en pleine frénésie, je n'ai rien pu faire, j'en suis désolée, lui dit-elle sincèrement avant de reprendre fermement, tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as, alors maintenant va-t-en d'ici.

Cependant, Costia resta figée sur place, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cette révélation qui venait de chambouler ses certitudes.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle durement, avide de connaitre le coupable.

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, se détourna-t-elle pour rejoindre la cheminée.

\- Evidemment que tu le protèges, rit-elle amèrement avant de reprendre acerbe, tu sais quelle est la première chose que mon père a demandé en se réveillant ? C'est si tu allais bien. Il serait ravi que tu le remercie en cachant ce monstre.

\- Va-t-en, grogna Lexa touchée en plein cœur.

Cependant, Costia s'approcha davantage, refusant de partir. Sa présence ne fit qu'exciter son loup qui se débattit encore plus pour sortir, ses veines la brûlant et cette fois, elle craqua, laissant place à sa colère :

\- J'ai dit VA-T-EN ! Se tourna-t-elle en hurlant sur Costia, le regard brillant et le souffle court.

Costia recula de quelques pas sous la peur puis elle quitta la maison sans demander son reste. Ce qui permit à Lexa de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même avant de se laisser tomber au sol, émotionnellement épuisée.

* * *

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle referma sa porte de chambre à l'auberge que la colère quitta Clarke pour laisser ses sentiments douloureux reprendre le dessus, libérant ses larmes malgré elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, comment était-elle passée d'un moment parfait, de bonheur, à ce cauchemar ? Il n'y avait pas que le retour de Costia, ni même ce que lui cachait visiblement Lexa, cette dernière avait eu un changement d'humeur étrange juste avant l'arrivée de son ex petite-amie, il s'était passé quelque chose, elle en était certaine. La froideur, le rejet, torturaient son cœur et Clarke se sentait bête d'y avoir cru, d'avoir cru que cette fois serait différent mais à la première occasion, Lexa n'avait pas hésité à la blesser. Et maintenant, dieu seul savait ce qu'elle faisait avec cette Costia !

Clarke ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas aller sur ce chemin, mais rien n'y faisait alors que son imagination lui imposait des idées qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir. Sa colère revint et c'est avec une triste détermination qu'elle s'empara de sa valise, la rouvrant pour remettre ses affaires dans son placard car il n'était plus question d'emménager avec Lexa. Elle ignorait s'il était encore question d'une quelconque relation entre elles.

Une fois fait, sa rage se calma et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, laissant les larmes l'emporter de fatigue.

* * *

Au petit matin alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour aller petit-déjeuner, elle vit Indra debout à l'accueil se retirer rapidement en direction des cuisines. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en se demandant pourquoi elle semblait clairement l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en bas des marches et ne découvre nulle autre que Lexa.

\- Clarke ! s'exclama cette dernière avec soulagement.

La médecin nota immédiatement sa mine fatiguée et releva qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, la dépassa-t-elle durement pour rejoindre la salle de restauration.

Mais Lexa n'était pas prête à abandonner et l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

\- Ne me touche pas, grogna Clarke de colère.

Lexa la relâcha immédiatement, regrettant clairement son geste.

\- Je veux juste m'expliquer, tenta la brune.

\- Epargne-moi les détails de tes retrouvailles avec ton ex, s'entêta Clarke en reprenant sa marche mais cette fois Lexa s'interposa entre elle et sa destination.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, clarifia-t-elle blessée qu'elle puisse penser ça d'elle, on a parlé et elle est partie.

\- Alors pourquoi ces secrets ?! S'emporta Clarke. Pourquoi m'avoir écarté ?!

\- Pour te protéger.

\- C'est toujours la même excuse, continua la blonde en colère, mais en vérité c'est toi que tu protèges !

Cela eut le mérite de secouer Lexa qui réalisa que la médecin n'avait pas tout a fait tort. Elle voulait protéger Clarke de son monde mais elle se protégeait avant tout des conséquences de la vérité.

\- C'est vrai… admit-elle.

Ce qui eut le mérite d'instantanément calmer Clarke qui resta sans voix à la fixer.

\- Si… si je t'ai demandé de partir, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu vois une part de moi dont je ne suis pas fière … et … et j'ai peur de te perdre lorsque tu la découvriras.

Ce n'était pas toute la vérité, elle était à demi-mot mais Lexa n'avait jamais été aussi sincère envers Clarke mais cela n'allait pas suffire car le mal était fait.

\- Donc tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi… conclut douloureusement la médecin.

\- Comprends-moi, la dernière fois que j'ai fais confiance ça c'est mal fini, tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- Et la dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance, on m'a menti et trahie, argua Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas Finn, grinça la brune.

\- Je ne suis pas Costia, riposta-t-elle, et pourtant tu me demandes de faire ce que tu n'es pas capable de faire.

Il y eut un léger silence, Lexa détournant le regard, quelque peu honteuse.

\- J'ignore ce que je suis pour toi, reprit Clarke et ramenant l'attention de la brune, ou même ce que l'on est, mais la confiance ça marche dans les deux sens.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Clarke dépassa Lexa, l'abandonnant dans le hall pour aller s'installer à une table de la salle de restauration. Elle attendit quelques minutes seule puis Indra fit son apparition pour prendre sa commande. Une fois fait, l'aubergiste s'éloigna avant de revenir sur ses pas, surprenant la médecin.

\- J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais pour ce que ça vaut, Lexa a passé la nuit sur le sol de l'entrée à vous attendre.

Sur cette information, Indra repartit comme si de rien n'était, laissant Clarke seule avec ses pensées tournées vers Lexa.

* * *

Ilda observait une nouvelle fois Raven quitter la pharmacie au petit matin. Luna l'accompagnait, un regard possessif posé sur elle et une lueur dévorante que la vielle femme n'appréciait pas. Cette scène était presque devenue une habitude durant la semaine écoulée. Elle ignorait si Lexa avait parlé à Raven mais elle en doutait, la jeune femme ayant été absente de la ville, vivant d'amour et d'eau fraiche chez elle avec la médecin. De son côté, elle avait essayé de lancer le sujet avec sa petite-fille mais cette dernière avait coupé court, refusant de se disputer à nouveau avec elle. Ilda n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que d'agir directement à la source du problème. Elle attendit donc que Raven s'en aille puis elle marcha vers Luna.

\- Eloigne-toi de ma petite-fille, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? Retourna Luna, le regard assuré et une pointe de défiance.

\- Tu es mauvaise, un poison pour tout ce que tu touches, pointa-t-elle calmement.

L'œil mauvais, Luna se tourna pleinement vers elle, une aura prédatrice l'enveloppant soudainement. Elle avança d'un pas vers la vieille femme, la toisant de toute sa hauteur mais Ilda ne montra aucun signe d'intimidation.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, vieille femme.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Tu devrais, tu ignores à qui tu as affaire, souffla dangereusement Luna.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu es, révéla la vieille femme dans un regard d'acier.

Luna l'étudia attentivement mais son regard ne mentait pas, Ilda savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était mais comment ?

\- Tu es un monstre et tu vas laisser ma petite-fille tranquille, la menaça-t-elle à nouveau.

Luna n'apprécia guère le ton qu'elle prenait avec elle et avança d'un pas menaçant.

\- Pourtant tu laisses l'un de ces monstres la côtoyer tous les jours, la défia-t-elle tout en testant l'étendu de ses connaissances.

La vieille femme étira un fin sourire.

\- Elle est loin d'être un monstre, clarifia-t-elle fermement. Aucune de vous n'a été épargnée par la vie mais tu as choisis de nourrir le mauvais loup…

Luna savait parfaitement à quoi faisait référence la vieille femme.

\- Lexa, est, et sera toujours meilleure que toi, asséna fièrement Ilda.

Le visage de la pharmacienne se ferma complètement, ne laissant qu'une dangereuse lueur dans son regard.

\- Si j'ai décidé d'avoir Raven, je l'aurais, énonça-t-elle dans un grognement.

\- Pas de mon vivant, rétorqua-t-elle d'une inflexible confiance.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes puis leur regard se décrochèrent et Ilda fit le premier pas de retrait, suivit par Luna qui repartit dans sa pharmacie.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke remonta dans sa chambre, elle se retrouva bêtement à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle qui avait prévu de s'installer chez Lexa et de profiter du week-end avec elle, ignorait maintenant comment occuper son temps libre. Si elle s'écoutait, elle se laisserait tomber sur son lit et se noierait dans son chagrin toute la journée mais elle refusait de se laisser abattre, il lui fallait quelque chose pour oublier sa peine. Alors elle se tourna vers la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais déçu, son père.

Elle s'empara de sa petite boite en bois dans le placard puis elle s'installa au petit bureau. Elle relut les différents articles qu'elle avait récoltés au fil des années, cherchant une éventuelle correspondance avec le décès des parents de Lexa. Elle s'arrêta dans un souffle frustré alors qu'aucun ne les concernaient. Peut-être c'était-elle avancée en pensant que la bête avait quelque chose avoir avec leur accident ? Après tout, hormis la localisation, rien ne laissait entendre qu'il y avait un rapport. Seulement, Clarke n'y croyait pas, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Elle rangea tout et décida de retourner à la source de toutes les informations concernant Ton DC. C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'elle quitta l'auberge pour la bibliothèque.

* * *

La solitude : un sentiment que Costia n'avait jamais ressenti dans la maison de son enfance. Elle déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée puis elle avança jusqu'au salon qui malgré l'absence de son père semblait encore habitée alors qu'une bière vide reposait sur la table basse du salon ainsi qu'un plaide désordonné sur le canapé. Elle sourit tristement puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle découvrit une pile de vaisselle qui attendait d'être nettoyée. Tâche qui attendait que l'on rentre du travail mais son père n'était jamais rentré. C'est avec un sourire triste qu'elle fit couler l'eau dans l'évier et qu'elle commença à faire la vaisselle. Bien qu'occupée, le rythme mécanique de cette corvée, emporta son esprit vers de vieux souvenirs, tous liés à son père.

Après que sa mère les ait abandonnés elle et son père, ce dernier était devenu tout ce qu'elle avait, il était son roc alors l'avoir vu si faible dans ce lit d'hôpital avait été un véritable choc. Elle l'avait veillé jour et nuit, son inquiétude nourrissant sa colère envers le loup qui l'avait attaqué. Lorsque Gustus avait enfin reprit conscience, ses premiers mots avaient été pour Lexa.

Entendre son prénom fut un nouveau choc. Costia s'était efforcée de la sortir de sa vie. Une fois quittée Ton DC, elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Lors de leurs conversations téléphoniques, son père avait bien essayé d'aborder le sujet mais elle avait à chaque fois coupée court. Gustus ne comprenait pas, personne n'avait compris la raison de leur rupture puis de son départ mais comment leur expliquer ? Comment leur dire que celle que vous aimez de tout votre cœur n'est en réalité qu'un monstre ? Que depuis le premier jour, elle vous ment ? Qu'elle n'est qu'une étrangère alors que vous lui avez donné votre cœur ? Costia aimait profondément Lexa et la douleur du mensonge, la trahison n'avait été que plus douloureuse.

Malgré tout, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle irait prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle n'était après tout pas obligée d'entrer en contact avec elle, appeler Lincoln suffirait amplement. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler et à insister sur l'horrible bête, mi-animal, mi- humain, d'un loup-garou, elle avait su qu'elle devait la confronter. Tandis que les médecins avaient pris ces informations comme un délire dû au choc, Costia savait qu'il en était tout autre. Malgré ses efforts pour l'empêcher d'en parler, Gustus continua de mentionner le loup-garou, souhaitant obtenir de l'aide pour protéger Ton DC. Les médecins finirent par lui faire suivre une thérapie afin de déterminer si cela provenait bien du choc de l'attaque ou s'il devrait être interné à l'avenir.

Costia était restée impuissante alors que parler lui aurait valu le même sort et probablement précipité celui de son père. La vérité la rongeait mais surtout, il n'y avait qu'un loup-garou à sa connaissance et pour elle, Lexa avait tenté de tuer son père. C'était donc pleine de rage, avide de vengeance, elle avait prit la route pour Ton DC, bien décidée à obtenir les aveux de Lexa et la livrer aux personnes compétentes.

Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Lexa n'était pas le seul loup-garou à Ton DC. Cela remettait tout en question. Si Lexa n'était pas le loup-garou qu'elle cherchait alors qui ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir et elle ne pouvait pas poser des questions en ville sans risquer d'éveiller les soupçons. Elle pourrait approcher Lincoln pour parler de l'attaque sous couvert de parler de son père mais sa principale option restait, Lexa.

Mais son retour fracassant n'allait pas l'aider. Lexa avait les réponses qu'elle voulait mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Costia allait devoir revoir son approche. Elle allait devoir prendre sur elle, calmer sa colère et sa peur afin d'apprivoiser le monstre…

* * *

Costia avait souvent franchi les portes du poste du sheriff pour rendre visite à son père, lui apportant régulièrement son déjeuner, mais cette fois il n'était pas là et ce n'est pas lui qu'elle venait voir. Une visite à la fois familière et différente. Entrant, elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur sa mission, ainsi elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser lorsqu'elle trouva Lincoln en compagnie d'une jeune femme, tout deux installés à un bureau en train de manger des sandwichs.

\- Costia ? S'étonna Lincoln en l'apercevant et se levant immédiatement pour la rejoindre.

\- Lincoln, sourit-elle en retour à son ami qui vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment va-t-on père ? S'enquit-il en se détachant.

\- Il s'est réveillé et se remet doucement, répondit-elle avare de détail.

Un sourire triste ainsi qu'une ombre passa dans son regard mais Costia ne releva pas, son regard passant par-dessus son épaule pour observer la petite brune qui les regardait avec attention. Ce que remarqua Lincoln, qui réagit dans un sursaut :

\- Oh pardon ! Costia je te présente Octavia, une amie, et Octavia voici Costia la fille de Gustus.

\- Enchantée, répondit la journaliste.

\- De même, et désolée de vous avoir interrompues, s'excusa Costia.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit Octavia.

\- Alors ? Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Lincoln.

\- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père comme ça et les loups n'ont jamais été aussi dangereux.

\- Les choses ont changé depuis que tu es partie, répondit l'adjoint, ils sont devenus de plus en plus téméraires et agressifs.

\- Ils étaient pourtant deux et mon père était armé… laissa-t-elle trainer, feignant l'incompréhension.

\- Tu as vu Lexa ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu as vu sa jambe. Elle n'est pas en état de se défendre, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ton père s'est sacrifié pour la sauver.

Costia serra légèrement les poings à ce douloureux rappel. Un geste qui échappa à Lincoln mais pas à la journaliste qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Lexa travaille avec ces loups et si sa jambe l'en empêchait, elle aurait arrêté, contra-t-elle.

\- Peut-être mais elle a ses limites et fuir un loup en pleine frénésie en fait partie, argua Lincoln.

_« Il était en pleine frénésie, je n'ai rien pu faire »_ lui revinrent en tête les paroles de Lexa au sujet du loup-garou.

C'est alors que Costia réalisa une chose. Ces loup-garou n'en étaient sûrement pas à leur première attaque, Lexa en était elle-même l'une des victimes et sa blessure n'ayant pas passé inaperçu, l'affaire avait dû faire parler. Si son père n'avait jamais rien remarqué d'étrange jusqu'à être l'une de leur victime qu'en était-il de Lincoln ? Etait-il aussi ignorant que son père ou couvrait-il les choses ?

\- Frénésie ? Pointa-t-elle. Alors ils ont un problème ?

\- Non, j'ai dit ça comme ça, répondit Lincoln légèrement déstabilisé.

Une réaction qui conforta Costia dans son impression et qu'Octavia trouva également étrange.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien trouvé d'étrange dans ces attaques ? lui demanda-t-elle alors directement, le déstabilisant davantage.

\- Non mais je ne suis pas spécialiste en loup, tu devrais demander à Lexa.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais elle refuse de me parler de l'attaque alors de ses_précieux_ loups ? Elle les protège, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Tu sais à quel point elle est proche de ces loups…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, elle fait encore et toujours des mystères, mesura-t-elle ses propos et son agacement, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'en parler ou bien me donner accès au dossier.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre que la déposition de Lexa dans ce dossier. Si Lexa refuse de t'en parler, j'ai bien peur que tu doives te tourner vers ton père.

\- Il est encore sous le choc, il tient des propos incohérents. La seule chose qu'il ait pu dire clairement, c'est qu'il est dans cet état à cause de Lexa, reprocha-t-elle.

\- D'après Lexa, il lui a sauvé la vie, c'est difficilement sa faute, corrigea Lincoln.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as que sa version des faits.

\- Pour quelle raison Lexa mentirait ? S'étonna Lincoln.

\- Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais, elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prêtant être, accusa-t-elle sans prudence.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle Lincoln l'observa attentivement, pesant ses paroles, tandis qu'Octavia suivait toujours attentivement leur échange, de plus en plus intriguée par cette Costia qui semblait vouloir bouleverser la paix retrouvée à Ton DC.

\- Alors tu vas m'aider ?

\- A faire quoi ? Mener un loup devant la justice ou régler tes comptes avec Lexa ? Retourna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à régler, Lexa et moi c'est terminé, pointa-t-elle fermement.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Parce que cette discussion tourne beaucoup trop autour de Lexa si tu veux mon avis.

Costia resta silencieuse et Lincoln se rapprocha pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

\- Lexa a suffisamment souffert depuis votre rupture pour que tu débarques en l'accusant d'un crime imaginaire alors tu devrais retourner prendre soin de ton père.

Costia lâcha un souffle frustré puis elle ravala sa soudaine colère et battit en retraite sans demander son reste. Elle quitta le poste avec son instinct lui criant que Lincoln en savait plus qu'il ne le disait ou qu'il était lui-même l'un de ces monstres mais pour l'instant, elle espérait se tromper sur son ami.

\- Et bien, elle a l'air charmante… lança Octavia alors que Lincoln reprenait sa place au bureau.

\- Désolé pour ça…

\- C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle, mais est-ce que tu sais de quoi elle parlait en disant que Lexa cache qui elle est ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il d'un sourire forcé qui intrigua la journaliste.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour Clarke ? S'enquit-elle sincèrement.

\- Si tu as peur que Lexa retourne avec Costia, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune chance, affirma-t-il avec assurance.

Il termina dans un sourire rassurant qu'Octavia lui rendit avant qu'ils ne reprennent tranquillement leur repas.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ontari se réveilla, elle sentit immédiatement une atroce douleur lui brûlant le visage. Elle ne retint pas son cri d'agonie puis lorsqu'elle s'agita pour se lever du lit sur lequel elle était allongée, on vint la maintenir en place. A travers la douleur, elle réalisa qu'elle ne voyait que d'un œil, l'autre étant fermé sous un épais bandage couvrant la moitié de son visage. Ainsi elle discerna vaguement Echo qui la maintenait fermement allongée et qui lui demandait de se calmer, lui expliquant qu'elle avait été endormie afin de recoudre les lacérations sur son visage. C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire : Lexa en couple avec Clarke, Lexa l'attaquant et la blessant, elle, fuyant, puis cherchant refuge auprès de sa mère avant de trouver l'inconscience.

Une mère qui entra précipitamment dans la chambre, une aura d'inquiétude et de rage écrasant alors la pièce. Nia approcha de sa fille et s'arrêta près du lit, se contenant de l'observer et ne cherchant aucunement à la soulager. C'est froidement et en grognant férocement qu'elle lui demanda simplement :

\- Qui ?

\- L… Lexa… souffla Ontari entre deux assauts douloureux.

\- Ceci ne restera pas impuni, énonça froidement Nia avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- M… mère ! L'arrêta Ontari.

Nia s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers sa progéniture éborgnée par une paria, ridiculisant ainsi leur lignée.

\- J'ai… j'ai découvert quelque chose, se força-t-elle à se redresser.

Nia se retourna et vit dans le regard de sa fille que cette information était pleine de vengeance.

\- Je t'écoute.

* * *

\- Titus, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! annonça une Clarke frustrée d'avoir une nouvelle fois fait chou blanc.

Depuis l'accueil, le bibliothécaire leva les yeux au ciel face à son manque de manière puis il la toisa d'un air supérieur lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur le comptoir de bois.

\- Je parie que vous connaissez tout de cette ville, le flatta-t-elle.

\- Cela dépend… répondit-il peu dupe quant à sa manœuvre.

\- Pouvez-vous me parler de la disparition des Woods ? demanda-t-elle finalement sans détour.

\- Ce fut une perte tragique, répondit-il simplement avant de se détourner pour déposer des livres sur un chariot.

\- Faite un effort, protesta la médecin, que pouvez-vous me dire sur les circonstances ? Ils étaient loin d'être novices et pourtant ils se sont fait surprendre par le temps ?

Titus se retourna et claqua une encyclopédie sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter Clarke.

\- Vous devriez laisser les morts reposer en paix.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna à nouveau mais cette fois il s'engouffra dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque, laissant Clarke seule et sans réponse. C'est agacée par toutes ces impasses qu'elle quitta la bibliothèque. Elle s'arrêta dans la rue et se mit à observer les habitants y circulant. Elle ne savait plus à qui se fier. Il lui semblait que peu importe à qui elle parlait, on lui cachait quelque chose. Elle était sur le point de craquer lorsqu'elle aperçut Octavia de l'autre côté de la rue, réalisant alors qu'elle était sa dernière option. Cependant, elle allait devoir lui révéler la raison de son enquête si elle voulait son aide mais Clarke était prête à lui en parler alors qu'elle était dos au mur. Il lui fallait des réponses et son amie pouvait les lui apporter. C'est donc résolue qu'elle traversa la rue.

\- Hey, Clarke ! L'accueillit joyeusement Octavia.

\- O', j'ai besoin de ton aide, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Euh… Ok… répondit-elle sourcils froncés de curiosité.

\- Tu as toujours tes contacts au sein de la police d'Arkadia ?

\- Evidemment, mais pourquoi ? Commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter sur cette étrange requête.

\- J'aurais besoin d'information concernant la disparition des Woods lors d'un accident de montagne.

\- Attends, attends… Woods comme Lexa Woods ? fit-elle rapidement le rapprochement.

\- Oui, grimaça Clarke.

Octavia l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart dans une petite ruelle, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Et pourquoi tu enquêtes sur la mort de ses parents, tu ne peux pas lui poser directement tes questions ?

\- Parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle et quand bien même, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle me répondrait, faire des secrets est sa spécialité, mordit-elle.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? S'enquit immédiatement Octavia.

\- C'est pas le problème…

\- C'est en rapport avec le retour de son ex ? La coupa la journaliste.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Enfin peu importe, ça n'a rien avoir avec Lexa.

\- Alors quoi ?

Clarke soupira, n'ayant plus le choix que de lui dire la vérité.

\- J'enquête sur la mort de mon père.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle d'incompréhension.

Alors Clarke commença par le début et lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Octavia passa de la calme compréhension à une peur soudaine pour son amie.

\- C'est de la folie, Clarke.

\- Je sais de quoi ça à l'air mais il n'y a rien de normal dans sa mort. Ce n'était pas un simple loup, tout comme les attaques de Ton DC ne sont pas normales.

Octavia posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de planter son regard sur le sol et de se mordiller la lèvre, sérieusement songeuse.

\- Tu dois arrêter.

\- Ecoute…

\- Non ! La coupa-t-elle. Est-ce que tu te rends comptes que tu vas remuer le passé douloureux de Lexa pour une histoire de supposé monstre ?

\- Il n'a rien de supposé, je l'ai vu ! Trancha Clarke.

\- Clarke, soupira Octavia. Il faisait nuit, tu avais peur, tu as…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, la coupa-t-elle avec énervement, et même sans ça, mon instinct m'a toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas nette dans la mort de mon père. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut comprendre ça, c'est toi.

Octavia soupira car il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait dissuader Clarke alors il ne lui restait que deux choix, l'abandonner ou l'aider.

\- Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, capitula-t-elle mais bien décidée à garder un œil sur elle afin de la préserver.

\- Merci, souffla sincèrement sa meilleure amie.

\- Bon et si on allait prendre un verre ?

\- Bonne idée.

\- Mais au fait, tu ne devais pas déménager chez Lexa ? Réalisa Octavia.

\- Disons que c'est quelque peu repoussé, répondit-elle tristement.

La journaliste passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'invita à se confier sur le chemin du Grounder.

* * *

Costia s'était rendue au Grounder dans l'espoir de se détendre un peu mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le point d'aller saluer Niylah qui servait au bar, elle remarqua Lexa assise à une table au fond de la pièce, presque dissimulée dans l'ombre, le regard perdu sur son verre qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Elle changea donc ses plans, décidant de saisir l'opportunité que lui offrait sa présence. Elle était encore proche de l'entrée lorsque Lexa releva brusquement la tête sur elle, comme si elle avait senti sa présence.

Ce qui était le cas, même si elle était loin de s'en douter. Lexa la ressentait dans tout son être, son loup s'agitant, bien qu'il soit moins virulent que la veille. Il s'était peu manifesté depuis que Clarke les avait rejeté le matin même, son loup était tout autant touché qu'elle d'avoir blessé la médecin. Son lien avec la blonde n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi fort, et il en était de même avec son lien pour Costia. Bien que leur attachement mutuel à Clarke, permette à Lexa de mieux contrôler son loup, elle savait que plus elle resterait en la présence de Costia plus cela serait difficile. Alors lorsque son ex petite-amie s'installa à sa table, elle se crispa d'angoisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Je voulais m'excuser…

\- T'excuser ? Sursauta t-elle presque de surprise sur sa chaise.

\- Pour ce matin et… pour ce que je t'ai dit lorsqu'on s'est quitté.

Costia vit la surprise laisser la place à une profonde peine alors que Lexa se répétait ces paroles qui l'avaient profondément et douloureusement marqué. Elle réalisa alors à quel point, elle l'avait blessé. Son cœur se serra alors que quelques secondes auparavant ses excuses n'étaient pas sincères, ne lui servant qu'à percer les défenses de Lexa.

\- Tu peux comprendre le choc que j'ai eu et ma peur lorsque tu m'as révélé ce que tu es… ajouta-t-elle sincèrement cette fois.

\- Je peux… lâcha Lexa la gorge serrée par les souvenirs… mais tu me connaissais, tu m'aimais et tu n'as vu que le _monstre_, prononça-t-elle douloureusement ce mot dont elle l'avait affublé ce jour-là.

\- Tu m'as menti Lexa, tu m'as caché qui tu es, se défendit Costia qui en oubliait presque la raison de sa présence alors que son cœur ravivait de vieux sentiments.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, j'ai toujours été moi-même… le loup est en moi mais il n'est pas moi, termina-t-elle en baissant la voix alors qu'un serveur passait près de leur table.

\- Comment tu voulais que je le sache ? protesta Costia.

\- En restant pour le comprendre. Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir, tu as quitté Ton DC, tu m'as fui… conclut-elle blessée.

\- Je…

Mais Costia ne trouva pas de réponse car tout était vrai. Elle avait fui Lexa, elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Elle n'avait vu que le monstre des contes et ses horreurs, elle avait totalement occulté celle qu'elle aimait. Celle qui ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, qui l'avait aimé de tout son cœur mais qui avait brisé le sien en lui cachant sa véritable nature. Cependant, si Lexa n'était peut-être pas un monstre, un autre l'était et elle devait le trouver.

\- Alors explique-moi… souffla-t-elle timidement en venant poser sa main sur la sienne.

Le contact de sa peau raviva des souvenirs enfouies qui forcèrent Lexa à fermer les yeux pour les chasser tandis que son loup se lovait intérieurement de bien-être. Elle sentit l'effet du lien s'intensifier et son loup réclamer le pouvoir mais elle le repoussa, son corps tremblant légèrement.

\- Lexa ? S'inquiéta Costia qui vint s'assoir à ses côtés sur la banquette et poser une main sur son dos.

Un geste qui lui fit l'effet d'une violente brûlure qui enflamma tout son corps. Lexa se décala immédiatement libérant sa main dans le mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Paniqua Costia tandis que Lexa fermait les yeux pour cacher leur lueur alors que son loup avait été soudainement proche de la surface.

\- Rien… Lâcha-t-elle en libérant douloureusement la respiration qu'elle avait retenue.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard redevenu normal sur le bar, s'assurant que personne n'avait rien vu. Costia l'imita puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Lexa, clairement intriguée maintenant que la panique était passée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu étais dans le même état ce matin.

\- C'est rien, grinça Lexa.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais être honnête au moins une fois avec moi ? lui reprocha-t-elle. Je vois bien que c'est ma présence qui te fait ça.

Lexa voulut la repousser mais elle croisa son regard et elle se perdit instantanément dedans. Une part d'elle souhaitait s'éloigner au plus vite tandis que l'autre, renforcée par leur lien, s'accrochait aux souvenirs et aux sensations que réveillait sa présence.

\- Il y a… il y a un lien entre mon loup et toi… expliqua-t-elle en s'excluant de ce lien car son cœur ne lui appartenait plus.

\- Un lien ?

\- Il t'a choisi et il menace de sortir quand tu es là… je le contrôle à peine…

\- Mais… on est plus ensemble et tu es avec Clarke, il ne l'a pas choisi ? Cherchait-elle à comprendre sans pour autant se reculer pour soulager la brune.

\- Nous l'avons tous les deux choisis, précisa-t-elle, mais un lien ne se brise pas facilement. Si j'ai tourné la page, lui non apparemment, retourna-t-elle amèrement.

\- Il a des sentiments ?

\- Non, c'est pas vraiment comme nous. C'est plus un « attachement » que de l'amour, répondit-elle sans hésitation, le lien lui faisant perdre sa méfiance.

\- Il s'attache aux humains de la même manière qu'à ses semblables ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Le loup ne s'attache pas aux humains, seulement à ceux qu'il choisit comme compagnon, quant aux autres loups, c'est plus un instinct de protection envers la meute.

\- La meute ? Vous fonctionnez comme les loups ?

Lexa acquiesça.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu les aimes tant, ajouta-t-elle en venant délicatement replacer une mèche rebelle de Lexa dans sa chevelure.

Se faisant, ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau, un frisson la parcourut éveillant un peu plus son loup qui se fit plus persistant, sa voix résonnant dans tout son être. Elle se retrouva comme en transe, ne ressentant plus que la présence de Costia et cédant petit à petit à la volonté de son loup. La main de Costia s'arrêta délicatement sur sa joue et Lexa s'y perdit avec affection, tel un animal y cherchant une caresse.

\- Est-ce comme pour eux ? Vous avez une hiérarchie ?

Lexa acquiesça, se détachant de sa main mais se rapprochant de la chaleur de son corps qui l'appelait. Tout comme ses lèvres familières que ses émeraudes dévoraient. Costia le remarqua et se rapprocha lentement des lèvres de Lexa, les frôlant avec tentation des siennes avant de souffler :

\- Un Alpha ?

Lexa acquiesça avant de tenter de capturer les lèvres tentatrices mais Costia se recula, soufflant à nouveau :

\- Qui ?

Lexa allait répondre mais l'instinct protecteur de son loup l'arrêta, alarmant tout son être face à cette étrange question. Costia sentit immédiatement le changement et comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin alors elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle franchit la mince distance les séparant et embrassa Lexa. Cette dernière perdit instantanément le sens de la raison, tout comme son loup. Ils se perdirent dans ces réminiscences du passé, répondant avec avidité au baiser, à l'appel de ce corps alors que ses mains se perdaient sur ses courbes. Cependant, l'enchantement de plaisir éclata brutalement à la sensation d'une présence familière dont ils ressentirent toute la douleur, entendant presque son cœur se briser… Lexa repoussa fortement Costia et découvrit avec horreur nulle autre que Clarke à quelques mètres de leur table. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son visage dévasté par la trahison et la souffrance que Clarke quittait en courant le bar.

Prise de panique, elle voulut s'élancer à sa poursuite mais Costia lui bloquant le passage, elle dû faire le tour de la table ronde. Maladroite, elle s'encoubla entre le pied de la table et la banquette, se rattrapant à cette dernière et bousculant la table, renversant ainsi son verre plein dont le contenu se déversa sur Costia qui se leva brusquement en colère. N'entendant même pas sa complainte, regard paniqué rivé sur la sortie où avait disparu Clarke, Lexa s'extirpa enfin de la banquette et fonça droit sur l'entrée mais Octavia l'intercepta violement.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, l'attrapa-t-elle par le bras.

\- C'est pas ce qu'elle croit ! Justifia-t-elle son besoin de lui courir après.

\- Ben voyons ! Ta langue dans sa bouche était sans équivoque pourtant ! La retint de plus belle Octavia alors que Lexa tenta de se défaire de sa poigne.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais ! Se défendit Lexa en repoussant fortement Octavia qui cette fois la lâcha en allant buter dans une table.

Lexa n'attendit pas qu'Octavia réagisse et partit immédiatement en courant mais elle eut le temps de l'entendre lui crier avant d'atteindre la porte :

\- Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ?! Tu sais ce que Finn lui a fait !

Oui, elle savait, et elle se maudit ainsi que son loup pour avoir cédé à ce lien l'unissant à Costia et qui pourtant ne rimait plus à rien car son cœur ne battait que pour Clarke. C'est le cœur douloureux qu'elle courut de plus belle dans les rues maintenant sombre de Ton DC.

* * *

Costia qui avait échappé à la colère d'Octavia, se faufila à l'extérieur du bar dans l'idée de suivre Lexa mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'on la saisit sans douceur pour la trainer sur le côté du bar et la plaquer contre le mur de briques.

\- A quoi tu joues avec Lexa ?!grogna une Anya visiblement furieuse.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, lui répondit-elle sans crainte et tentant de se défaire de sa poigne solide.

\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu l'as détruite, lui reprocha-t-elle en renforçant sa poigne.

\- Je le répète, c'est entre Lexa et moi, tenta-t-elle de se défaire de sa prise.

\- C'est mon devoir de la protéger de toi, grogna-t-elle agacée par sa résistance.

\- Ton devoir ? répéta-t-elle intriguée.

\- Si jamais tu lui fais du mal… la menaça Anya d'un regard dangereusement luisant et révélant ainsi sa véritable nature.

* * *

Clarke arriva rapidement à bout de souffle à force de courir à travers les rues dans un tel état émotionnel. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de frapper quelque chose mais elle ignorait si elle était en colère contre Lexa ou contre elle-même pour avoir été aussi stupide. Et dire qu'après s'être confiée à Octavia, elle avait sérieusement songé à lui pardonner son comportement à l'arrivée de Costia. Etait-elle naïve à ce point ? Après Finn, elle aurait dû le voir venir, elle devrait avoir un meilleur jugement mais elle était retombée tout droit dans le panneau. Maintenant, elle avait mal, terriblement mal au point qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Elle était loin de penser que ce souhait était sur le point de se réaliser. Au beau milieu d'une ruelle, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle entendit soudainement un effroyable crissement qui aurait pu lui percer les tympans. Elle grimaça puis se tourna dans la direction du son qui se rapprochait. C'est avec horreur qu'elle découvrit une imposante masse sombre au bout de la ruelle. Une ombre dont elle reconnut immédiatement la forme. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se retrouva paralysée de peur alors que le terrifiant loup-garou avançait lentement sur elle.

Il se révéla à une faible lumière. Sourire carnassier, yeux luisant rivés sur sa proie, griffes tranchantes crissant contre les bennes à ordures, le loup-garou à la fourrure blanche avançait droit sur elle, prêt à la dévorer.

* * *

Lexa courait à travers les rues, cherchant désespérément à retrouver Clarke lorsqu'un puissant sentiment de peur lui glaça le sang, la stoppant brutalement. Cependant, elle réalisa bien vite que cette sensation ne lui appartenait pas, elle ressentait cette peur mais ce n'était pas la sienne.

\- Clarke… ! Réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

La peur qui l'envahit fut alors bien la sienne. Elle courut de toutes ses forces alors que son instinct ressentait le danger imminent planant sur la médecin. Lexa courait et courait à travers les rues, priant pour la trouver, la peur abattant ses barrières jusqu'à ce que soudainement, elle sente son odeur, suivant sa piste avec une énergie nouvelle.

* * *

\- Je te conseille de quitter Ton DC avant que tout ça ne finisse mal, insista Anya dont les yeux étaient toujours dorés et menaçants.

\- Hors de question, refusa Costia. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, de vous !

Anya allait répondre mais ses mots restèrent en suspend tandis qu'elle se figeait avant de relâcher Costia, l'ignorant alors totalement. Elle se tourna vers l'obscurité, le regard fixant au-delà de la ruelle. Son expression devint de plus en plus grave alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

\- Lexa… souffla-t-elle choquée et reculant presque d'un pas avant d'ajouter pleine de peur pour l'obscurité… qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Mouhahaha Costia fout bien la merde et Lexa a bien foiré :p ****Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Vous avez peur pour Clarke ? Qui est ce méchant loup-garou blanc ? Et que craint autant Anya à la fin ? :p Et n'oublions pas Ilda qui sait beaucoup de chose et vous donne enfin des réponses sur Luna...**

**Encore merci pour vos retours :D Même si vous semblez plus réactifs quand tout va mal pour notre clexa :p**

**Prochain chapitre : ... :p**


	11. Secrets et vérités

**CH11-Secrets et vérités**

**Bonjour, bonjour :D**

**Un petit chapitre pour ce dimanche sous la pluie.**

**Toujours Kouan à la relecture, merci ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le loup-garou se rapprochait de plus en plus mais tout semblait se passer au ralenti pour Clarke qui restait paralysée. Son esprit lui hurlait de fuir mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. La bête se délectait de la peur qui émanait de sa proie, sa gueule s'étirant de plus belle, avide de la déchirer en morceaux. Clarke n'avait aucune chance face à ce monstre, tout allait s'arrêter ici pour elle. C'est alors que la pensée de sa mort imminente, éveilla un puissant instinct de survie.

Le monde reprit sa vitesse normale et Clarke prit la fuite, courant de toutes ses forces pour atteindre l'autre bout de la ruelle dans un espoir fou alors que le mouvement de fuite déclenchait le loup garou qui sembla lui laisser quelques secondes d'avance sans doute pour le plaisir de la traquer plus longtemps. Finalement il s'élança et grâce à ses quatre membres puissants, la bête parcourut plusieurs mètres en un mouvement, bousculant tout sur son passage : des poubelles furent projetées dans un bruit assourdissant, des boîtes aux lettres furent arrachées ainsi que des voitures stationnées qui écopèrent de rayures et de taules écrasées. Le loup-garou se rapprochait d'elle, elle pouvait presque deviner son souffle rauque juste derrière elle. Clarke sortit enfin de la ruelle et osa un regard en arrière dans l'espoir d'un miracle mais l'inévitable se produisit. En se retournant, tout ce qu'elle vit fut l'imposante masse du loup-garou fondre sur elle alors qu'il s'était jeté dans les airs toutes griffes et crocs sortis pour l'attraper. Dans un recul instinctif, Clarke tomba à la renverse puis étendue sur le sol, elle fixa la bête qui allait tomber droit sur elle pour l'écraser de son corps et la dévorer.

C'est alors qu'un puissant grognement s'éleva, surprenant à la fois Clarke et le loup-garou qui se fit violemment percuter par une imposante masse, l'envoyant rouler loin de sa proie. Malgré la panique, la médecin suivit l'action du regard et elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. A quelques mètres d'elle, le loup-garou qui l'avait agressé se faisait violemment attaquer par un autre loup-garou. Clarke se releva et saisit immédiatement l'opportunité qui lui était donnée pour prendre la fuite.

Jetant néanmoins des regards derrière elle pour s'assurer que les deux monstres se battaient encore. Celui qui l'avait sauvé arborait un pelage gris au reflet argenté qui lui fit penser à celui d'Heda et qui provoqua une image de Lexa dans son esprit. Et malgré ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne réalisa pas que penser à la brune lui donna davantage d'énergie pour s'accrocher à la vie. Derrière elle, le loup-garou au pelage blanc qui l'avait agressé perdait clairement le combat alors que sa fourrure se maculait de sang sous les coups rageur de son adversaire. Revenant sur sa fuite, Clarke réalisa qu'elle se trouvait non loin de la limite de la ville, uniquement entourée d'entrepôt vide à cette heure de la nuit. Le bruit du combat la ramena à regarder derrière elle, juste au moment où le loup-garou gris planta ses crocs dans la gorge de son adversaire et la lui arracha. Le corps sans vie du perdant tomba lourdement au milieu de la rue tandis que le vainqueur l'observait, le souffle rapide et rauque.

Puis soudainement la bête releva son regard doré droit sur Clarke, léchant avec faim sa gueule dégoulinante de sang avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. La blonde redoubla d'effort pour lui échapper, ses poumons la brûlant douloureusement, mais c'était peine perdu alors que le loup-garou parcourait les mètres les séparant avec rapidité. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour l'atteindre et d'un puissant coup de bras, il envoya Clarke voler dans les airs. La blonde s'écrasa contre la taule d'un hangar avant de rouler sur le sol. Son dos la fit immédiatement souffrir alors qu'il avait absorbé l'impact puis elle cracha du sang alors qu'elle s'était mordue la langue sous le choc.

La bête avançait doucement sur elle, se délectant de sa peur alors que ses griffes acérées et couvertes de sang s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle. Cependant, Clarke refusait de se laisser faire, elle n'allait pas abandonner alors elle se releva péniblement et malgré la douleur, elle tenta de reprendre sa fuite. C'est alors que le loup-garou bondit pour lui barrer la route et la frappa de nouveau. Seulement cette fois, elle sentit ses griffes lacérer sa chair avant d'aller s'écraser à terre. Clarke laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle réalisa la vive douleur des lacérations laissées sur son flanc et elle porta ses mains à sa blessure. Le sang filtra légèrement entre ses doigts alors que les plaies n'étaient par miracle que superficielles mais douloureuses. Clarke tenta de se relever mais retomba immédiatement lorsque la vive douleur de son flanc la terrassa. Elle serra les dents de douleur et vit le loup-garou qui avançait sournoisement vers elle. Elle regarda avec panique autour d'elle et réalisa que le loup l'acculait dans une impasse.

\- Non, non, non… lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot incontrôlable.

Elle regardait désespérément la bête qui continuait d'avancer en laissant des traces de sang sur le bitume alors qu'il goûtait ses griffes et se léchait la gueule d'avidité tout en la dévorant déjà de son regard doré. Sans le quitter des yeux, Clarke commença à ramper pour désespérément s'éloigner, même si cela voulait dire s'enfermer dans cette impasse. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'une de ses jambes était abimée d'une horrible cicatrice. Un détail qu'elle oublia dès l'instant, où un horrible hurlement d'agonie retentit dans la nuit.

Le loup-garou se détourna instantanément d'elle, poussant alors un grognement furieux vers l'obscurité d'où provenait le hurlement. Un troisième loup-garou se jeta sur son agresseur. Les deux monstres engagèrent un nouveau combat, le nouveau venu prenant le dessus pendant un instant avant que son agresseur ne le reprenne férocement.

Après une minute de stupéfaction, Clarke se releva et profita de cette diversion inespérée pour s'enfuir. S'habituant à la souffrance de ses blessures, elle accéléra de plus en plus sa course et s'engouffra à travers les entrepôts, espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ces monstres alors que leur combat semblait la suivre. En regardant derrière elle, elle remarqua que son agresseur tentait de la suivre entre deux attaques du nouveau venu. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de minute avant que le combat ne se termine et que la traque ne reprenne. Son esprit paniqué se mit à chercher une échappatoire et c'est alors qu'elle reconnut enfin les alentours, se mettant alors à courir vers une destination bien précise qui elle l'espérait la sauverait.

Pendant ce temps, les deux loups-garous continuèrent de se battre. Le loup aux reflets d'argent enragea brutalement lorsqu'il vit sa proie disparaitre de sa vision. Il retourna sans prévenir sa furie sur son assaillant. En quelques puissantes et brutales attaques, il envoya son adversaire violemment s'écraser contre un mur, ce dernier se fissurant sous l'impact, avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement, sonné dans un amas de poubelle. Débarrassé de son adversaire, le loup-garou reprit la traque de sa proie dont la délicieuse odeur de sang parfumait les rues.

_« Tuer… sang… »_ Martelait son esprit en chasse.

* * *

Lincoln patrouillait tranquillement lorsque des habitants inquiets l'appelèrent pour lui signaler d'étranges bruits de bagarre. Les signalements commençaient aux alentours du Grounder puis s'éloignait en ville jusqu'à sa limite. Et bien qu'il ait ordonné aux habitants de rester à l'intérieur, bien à l'abri dans leur maison, certains s'étaient aventurés dehors, poussés par la curiosité. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu d'une majorité de signalement, il tomba sur un petit groupe de civils qui parlaient vivement entre eux, visiblement inquiets. Ces derniers se tournèrent sur lui dès qu'ils virent son véhicule. Lincoln s'arrêta à quelques mètres puis il sortit, se faisant immédiatement interpeller.

\- Pas tous en même temps, calmez-vous, leur demanda-t-il.

Hommes et femmes obtempérèrent mais l'impatience se lisait sur leurs visages.

\- Très bien, maintenant, chacun votre tour vous allez me dire ce que vous avez vu et entendu, leur expliqua-t-il en sortant un carnet et un crayon.

\- Il y a eu des cris, puis comme des poubelles s'entrechoquant… commença un homme.

\- Et des grognements ! ajouta vivement une femme.

Lincoln cessa d'écrire, relevant vivement la tête sur celle qui venait de parler.

\- Des grognements ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui ! confirma-t-elle.

\- On aurait dit une bête, ajouta un autre homme.

\- Plusieurs mêmes !

\- Vous pensez que les loups sont revenus ?! demanda une autre femme.

\- Les loups ? C'était bien plus gros pour un boucan pareil, contredit un homme.

Lincoln rangea son carnet alors que son visage venait de se fermer afin de cacher sa propre inquiétude.

\- Ecoutez, rentrez chez vous ! Vous serez plus en sécurité…

\- En sécurité ! Et si cette chose rentre chez nous ?! Paniqua une femme.

Sa remarque raviva la peur chez les habitants qui se mirent à harceler Lincoln de question. Obligé de gérer les habitants, il était loin de se douter de ce qui tramait quelques rues plus loin.

* * *

Costia pouvait entendre les craintes des habitants qui s'élevaient quelques rues plus loin, mais ils étaient loin de s'imaginer du danger qui rodait dans les rues. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas cette chance alors qu'elle se tenait à deux pas du cadavre lacéré et gorge arrachée de la Mairesse. Comme la plupart des habitants, Costia ne la portait pas dans son cœur mais personne ne méritait de finir comme ça. C'est en suivant Anya qui l'avait abandonné dans la ruelle du bar qu'elle avait fait cette macabre découverte. Si en découvrant le corps, Anya avait fait demi-tour avec encore plus d'urgence, Costia n'avait pu s'en détourner.

Elle avait bien évidemment retenu un cri d'horreur tout en retenant difficilement la bile lui brûlant la gorge. Son regard avait rapidement observé les nombreuses lacérations marquant le corps avant de s'arrêter sur sa gorge complètement arrachée. Arrêtant un haut le cœur, elle s'était forcée à regarder son visage et avait reconnue, Nia. Ensuite elle s'en était détournée, s'éloignant de quelques mètres. Son premier instinct fut de fuir et de trouver Lincoln mais elle repoussa cette idée au prix d'un immense effort, se forçant à ne pas laisser la panique la dominer.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait là, fixant le corps en ne sachant quoi faire, se forçant à garder son calme alors qu'elle tremblait en pensant aux monstres rodant dans la nuit. Un frisson la traversa en songeant que son père aurait pu finir comme Nia. La colère perça sa peur et elle ferma les yeux en serrant les poings, se rappelant la raison de sa venue en ville.

_« Si tu veux éviter à ton père de finir à l'asile, il va falloir nous aider… Va à Ton DC, enquête pour nous, trouve nous l'Alpha… mais tout doit rester secret, les loups-garous, nous… sans cela, nous ne pourrons rien pour toi… »_

Cet homme avait été très clair, tout devait rester secret, personne ne devait découvrir l'existence des loups-garous et de ceux qui les avaient envoyé. C'était sa seule chance d'aider son père alors elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Ce qu'elle devait faire s'imposa comme une évidence, elle devait faire disparaitre le corps. Pas de corps, pas d'enquête. C'est écœuré, retenant un haut le cœur qu'elle s'approcha du cadavre pour l'attraper par les bras et le trainer sur le sol. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'observait depuis l'obscurité.

* * *

Octavia regardait avec horreur une personne entrainer au loin un cadavre. De sa cachette, elle ne pouvait discerner de qui il s'agissait. Elle venait de tomber sur ce spectacle alors qu'elle cherchait Clarke. Espérant que son amie était en sécurité avec Lexa, Octavia s'éloigna silencieusement des lieux avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction des habitants en espérant y trouver de l'aide. Et quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut Lincoln qu'elle interpella immédiatement.

\- Octavia ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il au vu de sa panique.

\- Oui, enfin non ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! Le pressa-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a un corps et…

\- Un corps !? répéta quelqu'un dans la foule d'habitants, ce qui stoppa leur dispersion.

\- Il y a donc bien une bête ! Lança un autre.

\- C'est un loup ? S'enquit un homme auprès d'Octavia.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais…

\- J'ai dit : RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS ! Cria sans prévenir Lincoln ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire tout le monde.

\- Lincoln…

\- Toi aussi, ordonna-t-il à Octavia avant d'ajouter : Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est mais je ne peux pas enquêter et vous protéger en même temps.

Semblant enfin comprendre, les habitants se dispersèrent et rentrèrent chez eux, laissant seuls Lincoln et Octavia.

\- Je viens avec toi, claqua la journaliste.

\- De toute façon, il faut que tu me montres le chemin, répondit-il en lui faisant signe de le guider à travers les ruelles.

Il la suivit silencieusement, relevant avec inquiétude les traces de griffes sur des bennes à ordures, ce que manqua Octavia. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ruelle, la journaliste se stoppa sur un point précis du bitume, où il ne restait que des traces de sang.

\- Il y avait un corps ici mais quelqu'un l'a emmené, désigna-t-elle le sol à Lincoln.

\- Tout ce que je vois ce sont les traces évidentes du passage d'un grizzli, énonça-t-il.

\- Un grizzli ? Je te dis qu'il y avait un mort ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- As-tu vu les traces de griffes dans la ruelle ?

\- Non…

\- Ce sont celles d'un grizzli et sans doute a-t-il tué un animal errant avant de l'emporter.

\- Tu insinues que j'aurais confondu un ours et sa proie pour deux personnes ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Tout ce que je dis c'est que les faits sont là et que dans la nuit notre imagination s'emporte.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu as eu cet insigne ?! S'emporta-t-elle face à ses propos absurdes.

\- Octavia… voulut-il la calmer.

\- Non, c'est bon ! Je vais aller trouver quelqu'un qui m'écoutera ! lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

\- Octavia, ne le prends pas comme ça !

La journaliste l'ignora, visiblement vexée. Elle disparut dans la nuit son regard peiné. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il venait de faire mais il n'avait pas le choix car un loup-garou rodait clairement en ville, menaçant leur secret et il était de son devoir de le protéger. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il croyait les paroles d'Octavia et s'il y avait bel et bien un corps, où était-il ? Et qui l'avait enlevé ? Il espérait qu'il s'agisse de l'un des siens.

* * *

La vieille Ilda se promenait comme à son habitude dans les rues de la ville. La nuit était calme alors que la musique du Grounder résonnait au loin. Elle était sur le chemin du retour, espérant trouver sa petite fille à la maison pour enfin la confronter au sujet de Luna, déterminée à ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire. Ses corbeaux la suivaient, se posant d'arbre en lampadaire dans le silence de la nuit.

Elle marchait tranquillement lorsque soudainement une ombre sortie de l'obscurité se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant elle. Une paire d'yeux dorés la fixant vicieusement : Ilda ne cria pas, ni ne courut et accepta son destin, fermant les yeux. Elle entendit les griffes acérées trancher l'air avant de lacérer son corps. Elle tomba sur le sol, sa tête cognant le bitume. Elle rouvrit les yeux sur le ciel étoilé de la nuit et étira un faible sourire à la vue de ses corbeaux tournoyant au-dessus d'elle. Le loup-garou se pencha sur elle, la surplombant de son corps, la reniflant avec faim, mais Ilda garda son regard sur ses magnifiques oiseaux.

\- Six corbeaux…

La bête ouvrit sa gueule dégoulinante de bave.

\- … un secret, souffla Ilda juste avant que les crocs mortels ne fondent sur sa gorge.

Le loup-garou arracha sa chair, étouffant son cri d'agonie dans son sang. Le regard rivé sur ses corbeaux tournoyant, elle sentit la vie la quitter. À chaque oiseau rompant le cercle au-dessus d'elle pour s'éloigner dans la nuit, Ilda partait un peu plus et lorsque le dernier s'en alla son dernier souffle arriva. Dernier souffle qu'elle dédia d'un mince sourire à sa petite-fille.

* * *

Comme souvent, Raven travaillait tard le soir, bichonnant ses patientes jusqu'à ce que sa vision se brouille de fatigue avant d'aller s'abandonner à un sommeil bien mérité sur son vieux canapé à l'arrière du garage. Trifouillant dans un vieux moteur, la mécanicienne était couverte de cambouis alors qu'elle cherchait le problème de ce vieux tacot. Elle s'en extirpa pour aller s'installer sur le siège conducteur et le démarra. Le moteur cracha plusieurs fois sous ses encouragements puis il s'élança définitivement pour la plus grande joie de Raven.

Elle en était à faire sa petite danse de la joie personnelle à côté du véhicule ronronnant à merveille lorsque son corbeau en convalescence qu'elle continuait de promener avec elle commença à s'agiter dans son nid improvisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Piafi ?

Oui, _« Piafi » _car à force de l'appeler _« sale piaf »_, elle avait fini par en faire inconsciemment un nom affectueux. Le corbeau continuait de s'affoler, incapable de s'envoler avec son aile pas tout à fait remise. C'est alors qu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Peu rassurée par l'attitude de l'oiseau, elle s'empara d'une grosse clé à molette puis elle sortit. Raven découvrit alors une nuée de corbeaux, coassant sur les carrosseries des voitures.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Souffla-t-elle alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait d'elle. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec grand-mère ? ajouta-t-elle en réalisant l'absence de cette dernière.

Ils s'envolèrent brusquement dans un vacarme de croassement et d'ailes battant à tout rompre. Raven se baissa pour éviter leur envol.

\- Stupide corbeaux ! leur lança-t-elle tout en se redressant et se tournant dans leur direction.

C'est alors que sous la nué de corbeaux s'envolant au loin, elle vit une silhouette émerger de l'obscurité. La silhouette devint finalement une personne qui courait de manière agitée, regardant régulièrement derrière elle, ce qui lui valut de se cogner contre plusieurs véhicules avant de trébucher à terre. Tombant en pleine lumière et à quelques pas de la mécanicienne, c'est là qu'elle reconnut Clarke. La médecin se retourna sur le dos avec panique et commença à ramper en arrière tout en fixant avec peur l'obscurité.

\- Clarke ?! Se précipita Raven, l'attrapant pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Raven ?! Réalisa-t-elle à travers sa panique. Faut pas rester là ! lui dit-elle avec urgence et regardant vers l'obscurité.

Elle tenta d'entrainer avec elle la mécanicienne mais Raven se planta solidement dans le sol, retenant la médecin. C'est alors qu'elle la vit grimacer et porter une main à son côté. Raven réalisa alors l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Clarke était couverte de sang et blessée.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Un étrange bruit provenant de l'obscurité fut sa réponse. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la nuit alors qu'un bruit ressemblant de plus en plus à une inquiétante agitation se rapprochait. Tout à coup, un projectile sortit de l'obscurité pour venir violemment s'écraser contre une vitre de voiture qui éclata, les faisant sursauter. Un autre projectile vola contre une carrosserie puis un autre vint s'écraser à leurs pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que… souffla Raven alors que le projectile n'était autre qu'un corbeau.

C'est alors que l'agitation devint un ensemble de coassement.

\- Raven, il faut partir ! La pressa Clarke.

La mécanicienne l'ignora puis releva la tête vers l'obscurité et vit une imposante silhouette entourée de corbeaux en sortir.

\- Oh bordel… découvrit-elle le loup-garou maculé du sang de ses victimes et entouré d'une nuée de corbeaux.

Sous ses yeux, les oiseaux attaquaient la bête monstrueuse se tenant à l'entrée de la cour. Les corbeaux enchainaient coup de bec et coup de griffes mais cela avait tout au plus l'effet de piqûres de moustique sur le monstre qui les écartait violemment les un après les autres, les corbeaux allant s'écraser aux quatre coins de la cour. En quelques secondes, il n'en resta plus aucun et la bête bondit sans attendre sur le toit d'une voiture, surplombant les deux femmes.

Raven ne songea même pas à jubiler sur le fait qu'elle avait raison mais agit en pilote automatique, jetant sa clé à molette au visage de la bête. Cette dernière encaissa le coup puis jeta un regard encore plus féroce à sa nouvelle proie.

\- Mauvaise idée… constata-t-elle juste avant que la bête ne rugisse férocement dans sa direction.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Réagit Clarke à sa stupidité avant de lui crier : COURS !

Clarke voulut courir loin du garage mais Raven l'entraina dans l'autre direction. Elles entrèrent dans le garage et la mécanicienne ferma la grande porte métallique mais le loup-garou s'écrasa contre puis une seconde fois et encore une autre, cherchant à entrer avec énergie.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! lui reprocha Clarke alors qu'elles se retrouvaient piégées.

\- J'en sais rien ! répondit une Raven tout aussi paniquée et sous les coassements effrayés de Piafi et le moteur du vieux tacot.

Elles s'éloignèrent brusquement de la porte lorsque la bête s'écrasa plus violemment contre la porte, faisant trembler tout le bâtiment. Clarke se passa une main dans les cheveux, tentant de retrouver un peu de calme tandis que Raven s'éloignait vers le fond du garage.

\- Un loup-garou… un putain de loup-garou ! lança Raven qui réalisait davantage la situation.

Un nouvel assaut la fit sursauter.

\- Un putain de loup-garou qui va nous bouffer ! Laissa-t-elle libre court à sa peur.

\- Raven, calme-toi ! Intervint Clarke dans un semblant de calme malgré la douleur, concentre-toi sur un moyen de sortir d'ici !

\- Y en a pas ! répondit violemment la mécanicienne.

Mais pas aussi fortement que le loup-garou qui se fracassa contre le métal qui plia puis alors qu'elles fixaient l'entrebâillement créé, retenant leur souffle, les bras de la bête passèrent et arrachèrent littéralement la porte.

Elles coururent se cacher derrière des véhicules. Le loup-garou entra et renifla l'air à leur recherche, n'entendant pas leur souffle rapide masqués par les coassements du corbeau et du vieux tacot toujours en marche. Elles non plus ne l'entendaient pas, ainsi Clarke fut surprise lorsque la voiture derrière laquelle elle se cachait fut arrachée du sol pour être jetée à travers le garage. La blonde se releva immédiatement, grimaçant de douleur dans le mouvement, mais tenta immédiatement de fuir la bête qui avait suivi l'odeur du sang et qui marchait droit sur elle.

De sa cachette, Raven savait qu'elle devait agir vite. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait l'aider mais tout ce qu'il y avait près d'elle était une table en désordre qui lui servait de bureau, elle le scanna tout de même du regard et aperçu des clés. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée folle. Elle se leva brusquement, attrapa le trousseau de clé puis elle se tourna vers la bête.

\- Hey ! Attira-t-elle son attention.

La bête se tourna vers elle ainsi que Clarke qui la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Ce qui était probablement le cas mais au lieu de se jeter sur elle, le loup-garou loin de s'intéresser à une proie en pleine forme, l'ignora et reporta son attention sur la blessée. Clarke se mit à trembler alors que la bête fit un pas de plus, sa gueule s'ouvrant pour fondre sur elle. Raven se paralysa d'impuissance, tétanisée par l'inévitable mais son regard balayant la pièce à la recherche d'un miracle. C'est alors que ses yeux s'accrochèrent au corbeau qui se débattait dans son nid et soudainement l'inattendu se produisit, Piafi s'envola. Il vola tout droit sur le loup-garou, il le fit d'abord reculer de surprise avec ses ailes battantes puis ses serres acérées lacérèrent sa tête, le faisant grogner de rage. Trouvant la force de voler, Piafi venait de leur sauver la vie.

\- Clarke ! L'appela Raven qui sortit de sa paralysie se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie du garage.

Clarke sortit rapidement de sa torpeur et profita de la petite diversion du corbeau pour s'enfuir. Juste derrière elle, Piafi s'envola dans la nuit, fuyant à son tour le loup-garou. Clarke rejoignit Raven qui démarrait déjà le moteur de sa mini rouge. Elle monta côté passager en espérant que la mécanicienne ait terminé les réparations.

\- Roule ! lui cria Clarke alors que le loup-garou furieux sortait du garage.

Raven accéléra brutalement, la bête s'écrasant juste derrière elles avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de la voiture qui emmenait son repas.

* * *

\- Plus vite ! cria Clarke qui tournée vers l'arrière regardait avec angoisse la bête proche de les rattraper.

\- Je suis déjà à fond ! Cria à son tour Raven alors qu'elle dirigeait la voiture de la médecin à travers les rues.

Un choc fit soudainement dévier le véhicule mais la mécanicienne réussit à garder le contrôle malgré sa surprise.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! Paniqua-t-elle alors qu'un autre choc bousculait la voiture.

\- A ton avis ! Retourna Clarke qui suivait la trajectoire du loup-garou qui venait s'écraser contre leur voiture dans l'espoir de les stopper.

Raven appuya instinctivement sur l'accélérateur mais cela ne changea rien car elle était déjà à fond. Elle choisit donc une autre stratégie, tournant brusquement dans une ruelle et surprenant ainsi leur poursuivant qui dans sa course effrénée alla s'écraser contre des voitures garées, déclenchant leurs alarmes.

\- Est-ce que tu le vois ?! demanda Raven qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Non…je crois qu'on l'a semé, souffla Clarke en se rasseyant dans son siège et regardant devant, calmant enfin les battements de son cœur.

Raven ne ralentit pas pour autant, son pied étant comme collé sur l'accélérateur. Elle sortit de la ruelle pour reprendre sur la route principale lorsqu'un violent choc se fit entendre sur le toit. Les deux femmes baissèrent instinctivement la tête alors que la carrosserie avait plié puis un bras recouvert de poil transperça le toit. Elles hurlèrent tandis que des griffes tentèrent de les attraper. Clarke s'écarta violemment, se collant contre la portière. De son côté, Raven tentait de s'éloigner des griffes meurtrières mais sans perdre le contrôle de la voiture, cela était impossible. Reprenant rapidement son sang-froid malgré la situation, elle fit faire de grand zigzag à la voiture afin de déstabiliser la bête. Après quelques brusques coups de volant, le bras ressortit de l'habitacle, le loup-garou s'accrochant à la carrosserie pour ne pas tomber.

\- Il veut pas lâcher ! Ragea Raven alors qu'elle venait de prendre un violent virage qui les mena sur les quais.

Clarke qui malgré la panique cherchait une solution, scanna rapidement leur environnement. Cernées d'un côté par des hangars et de l'autre par l'océan, elles venaient de se lancer dans une impasse et n'avaient plus que la ligne droite menant au bout du quai pour s'en sortir.

\- Freine ! ordonna soudainement Clarke alors que tout semblait perdu.

\- Quoi ?!

Au lieu de se répéter, Clarke tira sur le frein à main et la voiture se stoppa brutalement, les secouant violemment dans l'habitacle mais faisant voler le loup-garou dans les airs et s'écraser à terre avant de rouler sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda la mécanicienne alors que la bête se relevait dans un regard fou et meurtrier rivé droit sur elles.

\- J'en sais rien… répondit Clarke, tétanisée par le regard du loup-garou.

Un instant interminable passa. Un instant durant lequel la bête et ses proies s'observèrent intensément, jusqu'à ce que Raven fasse quelque chose d'insensé. Elle accéléra brutalement, fonçant tout droit sur la bête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurla Clarke.

\- Je lui règle son compte ! Hurla à son tour Raven, le regard rivé sur le loup-garou.

Clarke la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête puis son regard passa sur la bête tandis que les mètres s'amenuisaient. Réalisant que l'impact était imminent, elle s'accrocha à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Le choc fut violent, tout l'habitacle trembla, l'arrière du véhicule décolla puis s'écrasa fortement sur le sol, les secouant. Lorsque Clarke rouvrit les yeux, ils se gonflèrent de choc.

\- Oh putain… grogna Raven qui s'était cognée dans l'impact et découvrait à son tour la même vision que la médecin.

Devant elles, le loup-garou se tenait bien droit sur ses pattes et avait stoppé la voiture en plantant ses deux bras dans le capot. Ce dernier grogna furieusement contre elles puis il commença à lever la voiture. Les deux femmes sortirent immédiatement, se jetant sur le sol tandis que la bête soulevait à bout de bras leur véhicule avant de rageusement la jeter sur le côté, l'envoyant au fond de l'océan. Le loup-garou se tourna ensuite sur Raven et Clarke, décidé à en finir avec elles.

Clarke et Raven se relevèrent et se lancèrent dans une nouvelle fuite désespérée. Seulement cette fois, la bête les rattrapa en une fraction de seconde, sautant dans les airs pour atterrir devant elles, leur coupant la route. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il les balaya d'un puissant revers, les envoyant rouler à terre. Clarke qui s'écrasa sur son côté blessé, subit plus fortement le choc que Raven qui se relevait déjà. La mécanicienne voulu s'éloigner mais la bête balaya ses jambes, la renvoyant lourdement à terre. Elle hurla lorsque des griffes se plantèrent dans son épaule pour ensuite la soulever dans les airs, amenant son visage face à la gueule ensanglanté de la bête. Raven se débattit malgré la souffrance et décocha vainement un coup de pied à la bête qui ne broncha pas, levant au contraire ses autres griffes pour venir la tuer.

Clarke qui se relevait enfin, semblait vivre la scène au ralenti alors qu'elle regardait impuissante les griffes meurtrières s'abattre sur son amie. Une part d'elle lui hurlait de fuir, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais l'autre refusait d'abandonner la mécanicienne, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée pour lui venir en aide. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva paralysée face à l'inévitable.

Soudainement, la bête lâcha un râle de douleur inattendu, portant une main à son cou et libérant sa proie qui tomba à terre dans un cri douloureux. Le loup-garou et Clarke tournèrent en même temps la tête derrière eux : Anya, équipée d'un fusil à lunette n'hésita pas et tira à nouveau sur la bête. Une seconde fléchette vint se ficher dans le bras de la bête qui grogna de surprise avant de fondre sur la nouvelle venue, qui lui tira une troisième fléchette sans bouger, gardant son sang froid.

Raven toujours au sol tentait de s'éloigner le plus loin possible du monstre lorsque Clarke la rejoignit pour l'aider à se lever mais au lieu de fuir, elles restèrent captivées par la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Alors que le loup-garou fonçait sur une Anya nullement effrayée, il se stoppa soudainement, son corps vacillant. Il jeta des regards autour de lui, semblant soudainement désorienté, sa mâchoire claquant dans l'air alors qu'il semblait à présent incapable de faire un pas. Il se tournait tour à tour sur Anya puis sur Raven et Clarke. C'est là qu'elle vit la dorure de ses yeux vaciller, laissant apparaitre un bref émeraude, avant de flamboyer dans un grognement. Le loup-garou porta ses griffes à son torse, le griffant comme si quelque chose voulait en sortir. Il entra ensuite dans une brusque rage et commença à frapper l'air autour de lui puis le bitume, laissant des marques, alors qu'il s'affaissait sur le sol, hurlant douloureusement avant de s'effondrer.

Il y eut alors un lourd silence, les trois femmes observant la bête inerte qui bougea soudainement, les faisant sursauter. Son corps bougea, quelques choses semblant ramper sous sa peau, puis il se disloqua dans d'horribles bruits d'os. Un effroyable spectacle qui dura d'atroces minutes avant de reprendre une frêle forme humaine.

\- J'hallucine… souffla une Raven sous le choc de découvrir sa meilleure amie à la place du loup-garou.

Anya lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement puis elle se précipita aux côtés de Lexa qui était inconsciente. Elle observa quelques secondes le corps meurtri et maculé de sang de son amie, elle remarqua plusieurs plaies dont il fallait s'occuper, puis elle retira son manteau pour la couvrir et la préserver du froid. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux femmes encore sous le choc.

\- J'avais raison… murmura Raven qui ne quittait pas des yeux Lexa.

Anya l'ignora et se tourna plus précisément sur la médecin alors que son aide serait précieuse pour soigner Lexa. Clarke restait silencieuse, complètement sous le choc, le regard figé sur Lexa alors qu'un univers entier entrait en collision avec le sien, bousculant ses certitudes et apportant d'innombrables vérités. Totalement perdue, elle n'entendit pas Anya l'appeler et ne revint à la réalité que lorsque cette dernière vint la secouer, l'agression ramenant également Raven.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour la soigner, lui annonça Anya.

Ce qui déclencha un hoquet incontrôlé de la part Clarke alors que les mensonges de Lexa se diffusaient dans son esprit et que l'image de son baiser avec Costia remontait à la surface.

\- Elle vient… d'essayer de… me tuer et tu… Tu veux que je l'aide ?! Hoqueta nerveusement Clarke face à cette situation complètement dingue.

Elle ne lui laissa aucune chance de lui répondre ni même de la retenir alors qu'elle se détournait, fuyant ce cauchemar tandis qu'une multitude de sentiment la percutait.

\- Tu vas m'aider ? Se tourna alors Anya vers Raven qui serra les poings en reportant son regard sur Lexa.

* * *

Le choc et la peur avaient laissé place à la colère alors que Clarke se déplaçait à travers les rues. La vision du loup-garou laissant place à Lexa ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit mais au lieu d'être horrifiée par ce phénomène inexplicable, tout ce qu'elle retenait c'est la colère de la trahison. Lexa lui avait menti. Depuis le premier jour elle lui cachait qui elle était, allant jusqu'à ouvertement lui mentir. La vérité libératrice qu'elle cherchait était en réalité terriblement douloureuse, la laissant à la merci de la colère et de l'amertume. Se sentant complètement stupide de lui avoir fait confiance, la laissant lui briser le cœur avant qu'elle n'essaye de la tuer, songea-t-elle encore tremblante.

Elle grimaça à un nouvel élancement de sa blessure, l'adrénaline la quittant, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Elle appuya un peu plus sur les entailles qu'avaient laissées les griffes de Lexa afin de continuer à ralentir le saignement et tenter de limiter les mouvements douloureux. Clarke fut néanmoins soulagée de voir apparaitre son cabinet médical. Elle accéléra inconsciemment le pas puis elle s'écrasa presque contre la porte, la déverrouillant avant d'entrer. Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de consultation, où elle rassembla tout le nécessaire pour soigner ses blessures. Oubliant le tumulte de ses émotions, elle se concentra sur ses soins puis c'est épuisée, tant émotionnellement que physiquement qu'elle s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation, tombant de fatigue, son corps lâchant, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Elle avait mal, son corps complètement endolori fut la première chose qu'elle sentit en sortant de l'inconscience. Lexa ouvrit doucement les yeux, les refermant alors que la lumière d'une vieille ampoule suspendue au plafond les agressa. Elle cligna des paupières, s'acclimatant à la lumière puis elle discerna enfin son environnement. Elle reconnut immédiatement le garage de Raven puis elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur son vieux canapé, recouverte d'une couverture et… nue ? Lexa se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda sous la couverture pour vérifier qu'elle n'hallucinait pas mais que faisait-elle nue chez Raven ? Elle chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne se rappelait de rien concernant la veille. Elle se souvenait avoir quitté le bar à la poursuite de Clarke puis c'était le noir complet. Etait-elle venue voir Raven ? Avaient-elle trop bu et … ? Son visage s'horrifia à la seule idée d'avoir pu coucher avec sa meilleure amie.

\- On a pas couché ensemble, la surprit la voix de la mécanicienne.

Lexa tourna la tête et la découvrit légèrement en retrait derrière elle, assise sur une chaise, une jambe étendue sur une caisse.

\- Bien que t'ai essayé de me bouffer… pointa-t-elle amèrement avant de boire une gorgée d'une bière.

\- Raven si j'ai fait quelque chose de déplacée… commença à s'excuser Lexa alors qu'elle prit sa remarque pour une de ses habituelles métaphores et sentant l'ambiance tendue.

\- Tu sais ce qui me tue ? La coupa-t-elle et l'ignorant totalement, gardant le regard fixé devant elle. C'est même pas le fait que t'aies essayé de me tuer mais que tu m'aies mentie pendant tout ce temps, claqua-t-elle en braquant soudainement son regard dans le sien.

Lexa blêmit, comprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était à la fois horrifiée d'avoir essayé de tuer sa meilleure amie mais également terrifiée des retombés de la vérité et le regard noir de Raven n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as dit que tout ceci n'était que des contes pour enfant, que j'étais naïve d'y croire…

\- Raven…

\- Non ! Lui interdit-elle de parler. J'ai surtout été naïve de te faire confiance alors que tu devais bien rire, lâcha-t-elle douloureusement, le regard brillant de larmes.

Lexa s'assit sur le bord du canapé, se couvrant de la couverture. Elle cherchait quoi lui dire, elle ignorait comment apaiser la trahison qu'elle ressentait, comment se faire pardonner alors qu'elle avait peur d'avoir perdu son amitié. Elle aurait pu lui dire que c'était pour la protéger et c'était le cas mais elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par la peine.

\- Connerie… refusa Raven avant de terminer sa bière.

Elle se leva ensuite péniblement, gardant un bras collé contre elle pour préserver son épaule blessée et bandée en marchant jusqu'au frigo pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille. C'est là que Lexa prit conscience de sa blessure.

\- C'est… c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Força-t-elle la question à travers son angoisse.

\- A ton avis, grinça Raven en décapsulant sa bouteille.

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien ! Lança désespérément Lexa. J'étais dehors, je courais et puis plus rien...

\- C'est toi, répondit durement la mécanicienne qui malgré la colère ne pouvait ignorer sa détresse, et t'as aussi bien bousillé mon garage, tu vas te mettre au bricolage crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle plus légèrement.

Lexa était consciente de sa colère mais cette pointe de légèreté lui prouva qu'elle ne la détestait pas. Elle risqua un mince sourire pour lui affirmer qu'elle viendrait l'aider à tout remettre en ordre, prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait.

\- T'es enfin réveillée, les interrompit avec soulagement Anya avant de lui donner des vêtements qu'elle était allée chercher.

Lexa la remercia puis elle les regarda toutes les deux intensément, attendant qu'elles comprennent qu'elle n'allait pas s'habiller devant elles.

\- On t'a porté nue jusqu'ici, pointa très sérieusement Anya.

\- C'est pas une raison ! protesta Lexa.

Anya soupira devant tant de manière puis elle retourna avec Raven dans la pièce principale.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla dans un léger sursaut, manquant de tomber de la table d'osculation, elle se rattrapa de justesse, s'arrachant au passage une légère grimace de douleur. Elle observa immédiatement sa blessure, constatant quelques traces de sang sur son bandage mais rien d'alarmant, les points ayant tenus malgré un sommeil agité. Bien qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée durant sa courte nuit, cela n'avait pas été de tout repos car ses songes n'avaient été que cauchemars.

Elle avait revécu les évènements de la veille, inlassablement poursuivie par un loup-garou assoiffé de sang. Elle lui échappait jusqu'à arriver non pas chez Raven mais chez Lexa. Elle se jetait dans ses bras, cherchant cette sécurité qu'elle ressentait avec elle mais la brune la repoussait froidement puis Costia apparaissait et Lexa l'embrassait, lui brisant le cœur avant de prendre sa forme de loup-garou pour venir le lui arracher. L'obscurité tombait alors sur elle puis elle se retrouvait au cœur des montagnes du Mont Weather bercées par la lueur de la lune. Le silence se brisait soudainement et un homme s'écrasait brutalement à ses pieds : son père. Clarke essayait de lui parler mais il ne l'entendait pas, fixant un point dans la forêt, d'où sortait une Lexa couverte de sang. Jake tentait de fuir mais visiblement blessé, il ne pouvait se lever pour courir. Clarke hurlait, le suppliait de fuir tout autant qu'elle suppliait Lexa de le laisser mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas plus et se métamorphosa pour le déchiqueter de ses griffes. Clarke hurlait son impuissance, son désespoir puis tout recommençait…

Clarke se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord de la table alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait enfin ses réponses. Son père n'avait pas été victime d'un simple loup, ni toutes les autres victimes, il avait été tué par un loup-garou. Et aujourd'hui, la vérité allait éclater au grand jour. Terminé les mensonges, terminé les secrets. Il était impossible que le corps de ce monstre ne passe inaperçu. Souriant presque de joie à la fin de cette histoire, Clarke descendit de la table puis entreprit de changer son bandage avant de retourner à l'auberge.

Une fois dehors, elle accueillit avec soulagement l'air frais du matin car consciente qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, cette journée lui semblait bien différente, tout devenait précieux. Clarke prit la direction de l'auberge et croisa plusieurs habitants qui la saluèrent tout en lui jetant un regard curieux alors que son visage portait les marques de sa terrifiante rencontre. Cependant, elle ne décela rien d'autre. Pas de peur, pas de panique, aucune foule terrifiée ou partant en chasse du monstre, rien. Plus elle avançait dans Ton DC plus elle constatait que rien n'avait changé, tout semblait être une matinée comme les autres. Le loup-garou n'avait-il pas été trouvé ? Prise d'une soudaine inquiétude, Clarke changea de destination, elle se précipita à travers les rues, ignorant la douleur que cela provoquait à sa blessure. Le cœur battant d'anxiété, elle s'arrêta brutalement au tournant d'une rue alors qu'en lieu et place du cadavre, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un employé de la ville qui nettoyait au karcher le sol où l'on pouvait encore discerner quelques traces de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! hurla-t-elle dans une colère panique.

L'homme chétif sursauta malgré le bruit de la machine puis il lâcha le jet lorsque la médecin le poussa brutalement, le stoppant dans sa tâche et manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Hé ! Ca va pas ?! lança-t-il furieux à la blonde qui fondit sur lui en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste pour le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Où est le corps ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! lui demanda-t-elle avec fureur.

\- Vous… vous êtes cinglée ! Hurla l'homme soudainement pris de peur.

La frayeur qu'elle entendit dans sa voix ramena Clarke à la raison et elle se recula immédiatement.

\- Je… je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

L'homme s'écarta du mur puis prit ses distances avec la médecin qu'il regardait avec méfiance alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans des pensées agitées, son regard vaquant frénétiquement sur les lieux. La peur envahissait Clarke alors qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien, elle passa ses mains sur son visage avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux, ses nerfs lâchant.

_« Est-ce que j'ai halluciné ? Non, non, je ne suis pas folle. Ces traces de sang et ma blessure sont bien réelles. Mais alors où est ce putain de corps ?! »_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement à l'homme toujours peu rassuré.

\- Une… une attaque de grizzli, il a tué sa proie ici puis l'a emporté.

\- Un grizzli ?! répéta-t-elle fortement, le faisant sursauter avant d'ajouter dans un rire nerveux : et il l'a emporté ?

_« Comme c'est arrangeant… Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ! » _Songea-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Clarke revint sur ses pas, déboussolée, affolée, par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Rebroussant chemin, elle passa devant les bennes à ordures portant les traces de griffes de son assaillant, la confortant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un foutu grizzli. Il y avait des loups-garous dans cette ville et quelqu'un essayait de le cacher mais qui ? Lexa ? L'un de ces autres monstres ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'aide, il fallait que la vérité soit rétablit. Elle devait trouver Lincoln.

* * *

Assise sur le canapé, Lexa avait le regard vide alors qu'Anya venait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et si elle n'avait pas perdu Raven, il en serait surement tout autre pour Clarke. La brune était sous le choc alors qu'elle apprenait qu'elle avait cédé à la transformation pour sauver la médecin, tuant Nia, avant de se jeter sur celle qu'elle aimait. Elle avait bien failli tuer Clarke, Clarke qui connaissait maintenant son secret et qui aujourd'hui devait la voir pour le monstre qu'elle était. D'ailleurs, elle avait littéralement fui dès qu'elle l'avait vu redevenir elle-même. Ne s'inquiétant même pas de son état. Lexa avait le cœur brisé mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher alors qu'elle l'avait trahi de bien des manières.

\- Je suis désolée… compatit Anya à son évidente tristesse.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, asséna-t-elle avec résignation.

Il y eut ensuite un silence puis Lexa reprit, la voix empreinte de crainte :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai mordu quelqu'un ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de nouveau loup-garou, rassure-toi, lui répondit immédiatement Anya. Une « chance » que ton loup n'ait voulu que jouer avec sa proie.

Lexa frissonna alors qu'une sensation provenant de son loup la traversait : celle du plaisir de plonger ses griffes dans la chair. Elle n'eut pas besoin de repousser son loup, ce dernier étant aussi épuisé qu'elle par leur transformation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Nia ? demanda Anya qui la ramena à se concentrer sur elle.

\- Rien…

\- Lexa, il faut que tu réagisses avant que… mais elle fut interrompue par une voix d'homme appelant Raven.

Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent de la pièce principale pour mieux entendre. Elles reconnurent rapidement la voix de Lincoln mais lorsque Lexa voulut sortir, Anya l'en empêcha avant de lui faire signe de rester cachée tandis qu'elle sortait.

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Lincoln de l'état des lieux.

\- J'ai fait du ménage, répondit aussitôt Raven.

Lexa eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que son amie n'allait pas révéler son secret. Elle ignorait ce qu'Anya lui avait expliqué mais elle était reconnaissante de ce geste malgré ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Leur amitié était mise à mal avec ses mensonges mais elle était heureuse de ne pas l'avoir perdu car Lexa ignorait ce qu'elle deviendrait sans sa meilleure amie. De sa cachette, la brune ne put voir l'expression de surprise de Lincoln lorsqu'il vit Anya. Néanmoins, après un bref salut, il ne s'attarda pas sur sa présence et revint sur Raven.

\- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer… lui dit-il hésitant et sombre.

Lexa tendit l'oreille, soudainement inquiète tout comme les deux autres femmes.

\- Il… il est arrivé quelque chose…

Raven ressentit alors la même angoisse que lorsqu'elle avait découvert la nuée de corbeau et avant même que Lincoln ne le lui dise, elle sut.

\- Ilda nous a quitté…

Le monde de la mécanicienne s'arrêta, une profonde douleur lui perçant le cœur, elle se rattrapa de justesse à la première chose venue, qui fut Anya qui lui attrapa le bras pour la soutenir.

\- Que… comment ? Réussit-elle à demander malgré le choc et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Attaquée par un grizzli d'après les traces de lacérations…

Raven enregistra lentement l'information tandis qu'une chape de plomb venait de tomber sur Lexa. C'était impossible qu'il s'agisse d'un grizzli. Ilda avait sans doute croisé la route d'un loup-garou… elle avait tué la grand-mère de Raven. Tout comme la mécanicienne qui réalisait également, elle eut soudainement du mal à respirer, sous le choc.

\- Je vais te laisser, toutes mes condoléances, souffla Lincoln avant de partir pour la laisser à son deuil.

Un instant passa puis Raven repoussa doucement Anya avant de se retourner pour faire face à Lexa qui était sortie de sa cachette, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Toi ! Rugit férocement la mécanicienne en voulant se jeter sur elle mais Anya l'intercepta.

Raven se débattit avec hargne mais la grande blonde tint bon alors que personne ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de rage.

\- Raven… craqua Lexa déchirée, consciente de ce qu'elle venait d'arracher à sa meilleure amie.

\- Dégage d'ici ! hurla la mécanicienne. Si je te revois, je te tue ! Je te tue, tu m'entends !

Lexa dépassa les deux femmes, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le cœur déchiré de douleur. Elle quitta le garage sous les cris de Raven qui finit par s'effondrer en larme dans les bras d'Anya. En un instant, la mécanicienne venait de perdre sa seule famille, sa grand-mère et sa sœur de cœur.

* * *

En arrivant devant le poste du shérif, Clarke fut surprise en découvrant un véhicule de police provenant d'Arkadia. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande en apercevant Octavia à leur côté. Soudainement inquiète qu'il soit arrivée quelque chose à son amie, elle accéléra le pas, la rejoignant au plus vite.

\- Octavia ?! L'interpella-t-elle.

\- Clarke ? S'étonna-t-elle de la trouver là et se détachant des policiers avant d'ajouter avec inquiétude à la vue des marques sur son visage, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

\- J'ai… mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée du véhicule du sheriff.

Un Lincoln surpris par la présence de la police d'Arkadia quitta sa voiture pour approcher des officiers.

\- Je peux vous aider ? leur demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Oui, on nous a signalé un meurtre, répondit sur le même ton l'un des officiers.

Lincoln tourna alors un regard furieux en direction d'Octavia qui se rapprochait avec Clarke.

\- Et bien, messieurs, vous vous êtes déplacés pour rien, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que cette jeune femme prétend, contra l'officier.

\- J'ai plusieurs témoins qui prouvent la présence d'un grizzli en ville la nuit dernière et bien qu'il ait fait une victime, on ne peut pas parler de meurtre pour une bête.

\- Ce n'était pas un grizzli, je l'ai vu… intervint Clarke avant de soudainement hésiter sous le regard des deux officiers.

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un bouger le corps, pourquoi faire ça s'il s'agissait de la victime d'un grizzli ? Souleva soudainement Octavia.

\- Je vous ai vu vous rendre au Grounder un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, l'alcool vous aura joué des tours, les discrédita Lincoln.

Les deux officiers échangèrent un regard, commençant à comprendre qu'ils étaient venus pour rien.

\- Je peux vous montrer les rapports de témoignages ainsi que les premières conclusions concernant le décès d'Ilda Reyes, ajouta Lincoln à leur attention.

\- Ilda est morte ? S'horrifia Clarke.

\- Nous allons rentrer à Arkadia, annonça l'un des officiers, et la prochaine fois que vous nous appellerez pour rien, vous rentrerez avec nous pour un séjour en cellule, prévint-il la journaliste.

Les deux officiers montèrent dans leur voiture et s'éloignèrent en direction de la sortie de la ville.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? S'emporta alors Lincoln.

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! S'emporta à son tour Octavia.

\- Parce que tu t'entêtes à voir un meurtre inexistant !

\- Je te dis que quelqu'un a été tué et que quelqu'un l'a fait disparaitre !

\- Il n'y a pas de scoop ici, il y a une ville en deuil alors arrête de penser à ton prochain article ! Claqua-t-il.

Octavia se figea. La pensait-il réellement aussi égoïste ? Elle hoqueta un air blessé, braquant un regard déçu sur Lincoln qui finit par se détourner et rentrer au poste. Elle se tourna vers Clarke et la trouva quelques pas derrière elle, faisant des allers-retours agités.

\- Clarke ? S'approcha-t-elle inquiète mais elle ne répondit rien. Clarke ? Insista-t-elle.

Face à son absence de réponse Octavia l'attrapa par les bras et la stoppa dans ses réflexions agitées, c'est là qu'elle vit les larmes couvrant son visage et qu'elle sentit son corps trembler.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Il… il cache quelque chose… ils mentent tous… cette ville…

\- Clarke, calme-toi, de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

\- C'EST PAS UN GRIZZLI MAIS UN PUTAIN DE LOUP-GAROU ! hurla-t-elle au point de faire peur à Octavia.

Ses nerfs lâchant totalement sous le tumulte des ses émotions, Clarke s'effondra en larmes. Octavia la réceptionna de justesse et l'accompagna sur le sol, la serrant dans ses bras alors qu'elle tremblait d'épuisement.

\- Je veux rentrer… sanglota-t-elle contre elle.

\- Ok, je te ramène à l'auberge.

\- Non ! L'arrêta-t-elle. Je veux rentrer à Arkadia.

\- Quoi ? Mais Clarke…

\- Il n'arrive rien de bon ici… je t'en prie, la supplia-t-elle.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais la détresse dans son regard fit taire toute protestation.

\- Ok. On récupère nos affaires et on rentre.

\- Merci… souffla Clarke avec soulagement et qui ne songeait plus qu'à fuir cette histoire de fou.

* * *

Raven ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se tenait debout devant la maison de son enfance, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage. Elle avait peur d'entrer, peur de découvrir que l'absence habituelle de sa grand-mère étant dorénavant définitive. Effrayée de ressentir davantage le vide déjà présent du fait de la douleur qu'abritait son cœur lorsque le silence des lieux l'engloutirait. Elle fut subitement sortie de sa triste contemplation par des battements d'ailes qui la frôlèrent avant d'aller se poser sur la barrière du porche. Malgré ses larmes, un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à la vue de Piafi qui coassa dans sa direction comme pour l'encourager. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues, chassant ses larmes, puis elle rejoignit la maison. Elle tourna les clés dans la serrure et s'arrêta une main sur la poignée, se figeant un instant avant d'inspirer profondément, prête à entrer. Cependant, plusieurs coassements attirèrent son attention. Raven s'éloigna de la porte pour découvrir six corbeaux tournoyant dans le ciel.

\- Six corbeaux, un secret…,souffla-t-elle avec amertume en songeant à Lexa et son secret qui venait d'éclater au grand jour… tout ça était peut-être vrai finalement, commença-t-elle tristement à y croire en songeant à toutes les histoires que sa grand-mère lui avait conté.

Raven rebroussa chemin, marchant le cœur lourd jusqu'à la maison dans laquelle elle entra suivit de Piafi, tel un ami protecteur.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Mouhahahaha si la semaine dernière vous menaciez déjà ma vie, qu'est-ce que ça va être cette semaine ! :p**

**Plus sérieusement, vous vous attendiez à ce que Lexa sauve Clarke, ce qu'elle fait évidemment... avant d'essayer de la tuer, que pensez-vous de ça ? Vous avez aimé ce retournement de situation ? Logique, pas logique ? **

**Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Clarke ? De celle de Raven ?**

**Et n'oublions pas Costia ? Avec qui travaille-t-elle d'après vous ?**

**Et Ilda... :(**

**Je me suis réellement éclatée sur ce chapitre qui est un véritable tournant de l'histoire et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez et vos théories sur la suite alors lâchez-vous ! :D**

**Comme toujours merci pour vos précédents retours, même pour les menaces concernant Costia :p**

**Prochain chapitre : Lexa fait face aux conséquences... Octavia et Clarke quittent la ville... **


	12. L'antre des loups

**CH12-L'antre des loups**

**Voili, voilou, enfin un nouveau chapitre :D**

**Remis de vos émotions ? :p **

**J'ai adoré lire vos retours sur "Lexa qui attaque Clarke" et surtout que vous ne l'ayez pas vous venir mouhahahaha... **

**Bon allez, il est temps de découvrir les conséquences de tout ça !**

**Encore un grand MERCI à Kouan pour la relecture et son aide précieuse pour le scénario. ;)**

* * *

Octavia conduisait sa voiture hors de Ton DC. A ses côtés, Clarke avait son regard rougipar les larmes fixé sur la route. La journaliste ignorait encore les détails de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que son amie voulait quitter au plus vite la ville. A l'auberge, la blonde avait rassemblé ses affaires avec une telle rapidité qu'elle avait eu du mal à suivre le rythme. Elles avaient ensuite jeté leurs sacs dans la voiture de la journaliste et elles étaient parties sans un regard en arrière. Lorsque leur véhicule franchit enfin les limites de la ville, elle vit Clarke soupirer de soulagement alors Octavia sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Au même instant, alors que leur véhicule franchissait cette ligne invisible, Lexa qui était chez elle, ressentit une douleur intense lui transpercer le cœur. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, respirant difficilement alors que son loup hurlait d'une douloureuse tristesse. Cette douleur, elle la reconnaissait, son lien avec Clarke était en train de se briser, elle le sentait s'étendre et s'étendre jusqu'à ne plus ressentir sa présence. Lexa s'effondra, ne retenant pas ses larmes alors que la terrible vérité lui apparaissait : Clarke était partie.

* * *

Lincoln claqua sa portière puis fit quelques pas dans la cour avant de s'arrêter face à la maison de Lexa. Il détestait ce pourquoi il venait mais on ne lui laissait guère le choix. Il franchit les derniers mètres puis gravit le perron avant d'aller frapper à la porte. Il se passa quelques secondes mais aucune réponse ne vint. Etait-elle absente ? Pourtant son pick-up était là. Il frappa encore mais le silence lui répondit à nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui, s'impatientant et s'inquiétant.

\- Lexa ! L'appela-t-il. C'est Lincoln, ouvre s'il-te-plait !

Toujours aucune réponse et cette fois, son loup commença à s'agiter, lui envoyant un mauvais pressentiment. Soudainement décidé à entrer, il testa la poigné avant d'essayer une entrée plus violente et par chance la porte était ouverte. Lincoln entra prudemment puis appela une nouvelle fois Lexa qui ne montra toujours aucun signe de vie. Il avança dans le petit hall puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine, où il constata son absence alors il continua dans le salon. Il fit quelques pas et c'est là qu'il la découvrit, assise sur le sol près de la cheminé.

\- Lexa ? L'appela-t-il prudemment alors qu'elle avait encore des traces de larmes sur le visage.

\- Laisse-moi… souffla-t-elle sans même le regarder, continuant de fixer un point invisible sur le sol.

\- J'aimerai bien mais un conseil a été appelé à se réunir.

\- Très bien, je te rejoins plus tard… répondit-elle sans énergie.

\- C'est que… commença-t-il mal à l'aise… on m'a ordonné de t'y conduire.

Lexa releva la tête sur lui, croisant alors son regard désolé tandis qu'elle comprenait la raison de ce conseil. Elle allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actions. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'allait pas rester impuni et le début de son châtiment était d'être conduite au conseil telle une criminelle. Ce n'était qu'un acte de plus pour l'humilier, un jeu qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Elle se releva, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre car dans le cas contraire, Lincoln paierait surement pour son acte de rébellion.

\- Tu vas me passer les menottes ? demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il légèrement blessé qu'elle puisse penser une seule seconde qu'il s'abaisserait à ça.

Elle regretta sa remarque mais Lincoln n'ajouta rien et se contenta de rejoindre la sortie avant qu'elle lui emboite le pas.

* * *

Lorsque le véhicule de Lincoln s'arrêta, Lexa ressentit le poids de la culpabilité l'écraser alors que la maison des Queen se dressait devant eux. Deux fois plus grande que celle des Woods, la richesse de leur famille émanait de tous les morceaux de bois qui avaient servie à la bâtir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise chez Nia mais aujourd'hui c'était pour une toute autre raison et Lincoln remarqua immédiatement son mal-être.

\- Ontari est encore en convalescence, elle ne peut pas quitter la maison, lui expliqua-t-il leur présence ici.

Encore l'une de ses fautes, accusa-t-elle silencieusement avant de descendre de la voiture, rapidement suivi par Lincoln. Ils gravirent les quelques marches du perron et alors que l'adjoint allait frapper une voix les stoppa :

\- Et voilà notre invité d'honneur…

Ils se tournèrent sur la terrasse où Roan les observait assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Ce dernier se leva et avança vers eux pour se stopper devant Lexa qu'il toisa de toute sa hauteur. La brune sentit la culpabilité l'étouffer alors qu'elle venait de lui arracher sa mère et gravement blesser sa sœur.

\- Roan, je…

\- Ne dis rien, la coupa-t-il durement alors qu'elle allait donner des excuses inutiles.

Il était attristé par la perte de sa mère qu'il aimait malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait renié mais il ne pouvait totalement en vouloir à Lexa. Après tout, il avait lui-même demandé à ce qu'elle réveille son loup et qu'elle se batte, il n'avait seulement pas anticipé la mort de sa mère. Roan les dépassa puis entra, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'ils entrent à leur tour. Lincoln jeta un regard compatissant à Lexa puis il lui fit signe de passer devant. A l'intérieur, Roan les guida et la brune se retrouva dans le grand salon où une aura hostile l'écrasa immédiatement. Elle sentit son loup se recroqueviller, des frissons l'envahissant soudainement. Elle se trouvait à présent au centre de la pièce, encerclée par Roan, Echo qui se tenait debout auprès d'une Ontari assise dans un fauteuil et enfin Anya qui était à l'écart près de la cheminé.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Rugit Ontari qui bondit sur elle.

Cependant son frère l'intercepta, la repoussant tandis qu'elle se débattait de rage contre lui. Echo s'élança à son tour mais Anya lui barra la route.

\- Elle a tué Nia, nous réclamons justice, grogna Echo tout en jetant un regard assassin à Lexa par-dessus l'épaule de la grande blonde.

\- Tu l'approches je te tue, menaça Anya.

Echo lui balança une belle droite qui l'envoya valser sur le côté, lui laissant ainsi libre accès à Lexa. Elle fondit sur elle mais cette fois, c'est Lincoln qui s'interposa. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le lui tordit dans le dos avant de l'éloigner de Lexa. Cette dernière regardait ce spectacle, impuissante et coupable, alors que ses amis se mettaient en danger pour elle.

\- ÇA SUFFIT!

Toute la pièce se figea à cette puissante autorité et à l'aura glaçante qui les enveloppa, rappelant à l'ordre leur loup et les paralysant de peur. Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée pour découvrir Luna qui les observait d'un calme contrastant avec l'autorité dont elle venait de faire preuve. Lincoln et Roan lâchèrent Echo et Ontari qui se calmèrent quelque peu mais revinrent à la charge.

\- Elle a tué ma mère, que vas-tu faire ?! exigea-t-elle avec force, allant jusqu'à se planter avec défiance devant Luna.

\- Ontari, tenta immédiatement de la retenir Echo alors que les autres ne bougeaient pas en craignant la réaction de Luna.

Les yeux de cette dernière brillèrent d'un dangereux doré alors qu'elle marchait sur Ontari pour venir la toiser de toute sa hauteur avant de totalement libérer son aura. Une puissante et lourde aura d'Alpha qui vint tous les écraser. Ils courbèrent tous l'échine face à leur Alpha, à l'exception d'Ontari qui lutta pour maintenir son regard dans celui de Luna.

\- N'oublie pas ta place, grogna cette dernière et accentuant son aura, faisant ainsi fléchir Ontari qui détourna le regard et recula.

\- Je demande simplement justice, souffla-t-elle d'une colère contenue.

Luna se tourna pour la première fois vers Lexa qui était quelques pas derrière elle. L'Alpha sourit satisfaite alors que la brune baissait instinctivement le regard vers le sol.

\- Je vous ai laissé vous amuser avec elle, revint-elle sur Ontari, mais sa vie m'appartient et je ne souhaite pas la voir morte, clarifia-t-elle définitivement.

\- Son crime ne peut pas rester impuni ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle, vint la soutenir Echo.

\- Laisse-moi tuer la médecin qu'elle a prise pour compagne ! demanda Ontari dans une illumination.

\- Si tu l'attaques, c'est moi que tu attaques ! Se réveilla brutalement Lexa, ses yeux virant au doré, son loup prêt à sortir en avançant sur Ontari.

\- Lexa ! L'interpella Anya pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Mais trop tard, Luna s'interposa violemment, grognant, le regard luisant, alors qu'elle repoussait Lexa dans un excès de rage.

\- Tu n'attaqueras personne ! Tu vas rester à la place qui est la tienne, ragea-t-elle en la faisant tomber à terre.

Lexa se releva immédiatement, refusant de lui obéir.

\- Pas si elle touche à Clarke, clarifia-t-elle dans un dangereux grognement.

\- Et si tout le monde se calmait ? lança calmement Roan alors qu'à ses côtés Anya était prête à bondir pour protéger Lexa.

Malgré son absence d'autorité dans le groupe, la surprise de son intervention suffit à tous les désarçonner et ainsi les calmer, bien que la tension persiste.

\- Lexa n'est en rien responsable de la mort de Nia…Reprit Roan.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ?! Le coupa Ontari.

\- Je l'ai vu lui arracher la gorge ! S'insurgea Echo.

\- Notre mère s'est tuée toute seule en ayant la sottise d'attaquer sa compagne, Lexa n'a fait que défendre ce qui lui appartient et en pleine frénésie, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses actes, défendit-il la brune.

Ontari et Echo restèrent sans voix, ne pouvant le contredire, tout comme Lexa qui ne comprenait pas qu'il prenne sa défense.

\- Il a raison, appuya Luna, de plus Nia a désobéi à mes ordres en s'en prenant au médecin.

Lexa tiqua à cette remarque car pourquoi ordonner qu'on ne s'en prenne pas à Clarke ? C'était le moyen parfait pour l'atteindre sans s'en prendre à elle qui était sous la « protection » de Luna.

\- Si Lexa ne l'avait pas tué, j'aurais exécuté Nia pour cette désobéissance de trop. Il n'y aura donc aucune punition, statua l'Alpha qui fit taire les protestations d'un regard.

Une décision qui surprit Lexa alors que Luna avait là une occasion en or pour la faire souffrir, ce qu'elle se complaisait à faire depuis tant de temps à travers Nia et Ontari.

\- De plus nous avons un problème bien plus urgent, reprit Luna tout en regard Lincoln pour qu'il prenne la suite.

Ce dernier jusque-là silencieux s'avança pour fermer le cercle qu'ils avaient reformé sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Le corps de Nia a disparu, révéla-t-il au reste de la meute.

\- Comment ça disparu ? demanda Anya.

\- Il n'y avait rien sur le lieu de sa mort mise à part son sang, clarifia Lincoln agacé.

\- Quelqu'un a enlevé le corps, traduisit Roan.

\- Et ce n'est pas nous, ajouta Luna.

\- Ca veut dire qu'ils savent qu'on est là, comprit avec horreur Lexa.

\- Et c'est ta faute, pointa alors Luna.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! s'étouffa presque la brune en se tournant vers l'Alpha qui retint tout juste un fin sourire sournois.

\- Qui a fait partir les loups qui couvraient nos attaques ? Demanda sur un ton neutre la brune.

Lexa ne put la contredire.

\- Qui a sauvé Gustus, laissant un témoin s'en aller et libre de parler ? Continua t-elle.

Lexa allait la contredire sur ce point, lui dire qu'il n'y aurait eu aucune raison d'éliminer les témoins si elle n'avait pas laissé la meute libérer leur loup. Si Luna les avait contrôlé, il n'y aurait aucune attaque, aucun mort et ils ne seraient pas maintenant en danger mais sa défense tomba à l'eau lorsqu'elle continua :

\- Oui c'est bien toi la responsable Lexa, siffla-t-elle ce qui eut l'effet d'enfoncer à nouveau le couteau dans la plaie de culpabilité que ressentait la Woods. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas, _tu _as tué Nia, _tu_ as tué Ilda, et _tu_ as traqué Raven et Clarke à travers la ville.

\- Peu importe qui est responsable, intervint Anya, il faut qu'on les trouve avant qu'ils nous trouvent.

\- Les seuls étrangers en ville sont la médecin et son amie, pointa Echo.

\- Clarke a quitté la ville, s'empressa de la disculper Lexa.

\- Vu que tu essayais de la tuer hier soir, c'est une bonne idée de se barrer, se moqua Ontari.

\- Octavia a quitté la ville avec elle, ajouta Lincoln qui empêcha ainsi Lexa de réagir à sa remarque.

\- Nous n'avons donc aucun suspect, conclut Roan.

Un lourd silence tomba alors que l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages.

\- Mais nous avons deux témoins, pointa sournoisement Echo.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Luna.

\- Octavia n'a rien vu nous concernant, défendit immédiatement Lincoln.

\- On ne peut pas en dire autant de Clarke que Lexa a essayé de croquer, en rajouta Ontari… et n'oublions pas Raven, termina-t-elle amusée.

Lexa se crispa, prête à protester lorsque le coup de grâce vint d'une Anya inquiète pour leur meute.

\- Elles ont toutes les deux vues Lexa redevenir humaine.

\- Elles ne diront rien ! lança une Lexa en panique.

\- Je me porte garante de Raven, elle ne dira rien, intervint Luna non sans un regard lourd de sens pour la brune, en revanche même toi, tu ne peux garantir le silence de Clarke.

\- Si jamais tu l'as… s'emporta à nouveau Lexa avant d'être stoppée par l'aura de l'Alpha.

\- Tu quoi ? grogna cette dernière la remettant à sa place.

\- Clarke n'est pas une menace… força-t-elle ses mots à travers l'aura écrasante qui lui intimait le silence, comme luttant pour respirer. Et même si elle parle… ils sont déjà là de toute manière.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, il est inutile d'éparpiller nos forces en partant à sa poursuite, intervint Roan.

Luna écrasa encore quelques secondes Lexa de son aura puis elle la dissipa, la brune cessant immédiatement de lutter, retrouvant une posture et un souffle normal.

\- Tu as raison, revint-elle sur la meute. Alors il va falloir ouvrir l'œil, chercher sans se faire remarquer, mais trouver qui a enlevé le corps est notre priorité, ordonna Luna avant d'ajouter, nous en avons terminé, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils obéirent, ne demandant rien de plus et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, tous à l'exception de Lexa qui resta à sa place. Luna se tourna alors vers elle, attendant d'un regard impassible. En restant plantée là, elle lui désobéissait ouvertement.

\- Pourquoi avoir ordonné à Nia et Ontari de ne pas s'en prendre à Clarke ? Questionna finalement la brune.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'Alpha.

\- Tu devrais en être heureuse, pourquoi cette question ? Retourna-t-elle joueuse de la situation.

\- Arrête ça, s'emporta Lexa, tu refuses de me tuer et je te donne une occasion de te venger à travers Clarke et tu la refuses ? A quoi tu joues ?! Termina-t-elle désespérée de ce petit jeu.

Luna perdit son sourire et son visage devint sombre, son regard noir transperçant Lexa qui en ressentit toute sa noirceur.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux te voir souffrir, je veux que tu perdes tout comme j'ai tout perdu, je vais tout te prendre comme tu m'as tout pris, révéla-t-elle d'une voix pleine de venin.

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux alors que son venin s'insinuait en elle tel un poison qui ravivait de vieux souvenirs, les regrets et la douleur de l'échec. Si Luna était ainsi, c'était uniquement par sa faute, elle n'avait pas su veiller sur elle, Lexa avait failli à sa tâche d'Alpha. Avant Luna, c'est elle qui dirigeait la meute, par nature mais également par l'héritage de ses parents qui dirigeaient avant elle. Tout comme eux, Lexa contrôlait la meute, elle les aidait à garder leur loup sous contrôle. Sous l'autorité des Woods, aucune transformation n'avait lieu, ainsi ils vivaient cachés et en sécurité. Jusqu'au jour où Lexa fit une erreur et Luna se transforma. En pleine frénésie, elle perdit totalement le contrôle et tua sauvagement sa famille, son mari et sa fille, tous deux humains et ignorant tout de sa nature profonde. Depuis ce jour, Luna n'était plus la même, son cœur s'était empli de noirceur alors qu'elle avait tout perdu. Elle avait également juré de faire payer Lexa, la jugeant responsable de son malheur. Elle ne l'avait pas contredite, acceptant pleinement la responsabilité mais Lexa n'aurait jamais pensé que Luna la défierait, la brisant et la blessant dans une brutale attaque. Elle lui avait pris son titre d'Alpha, la meute, la reléguant à la place de paria, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de tous ses proches et obligeant ces derniers à en faire de même, avant de réduire à néant le travail de ses parents et leur héritage en brisant toutes les règles établies alors qu'elle poussait les loup-garou à sortir pour tuer.

\- Si j'ai protégé ta compagne, continua-t-elle, lui faisant ainsi rouvrir les yeux, c'est parce que j'espérais que tu la tues de tes propres crocs et que tu connaisses enfin cette douleur, termina Luna qui derrière sa rage avait les yeux qui brillaient de larme de souffrance.

\- Et maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Clarke est partie, pointa-t-elle la défaillance de ses espoirs.

Luna hoqueta un faible rire.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que j'avais prévu mais tu as tout perdu, ne le vois-tu pas ? Plus de meute, tes précieux loups sont partis, Clarke est partie, Raven te déteste… tu es seule… et je vais me délecter à te regarder souffrir chaque jour qui passe.

Lexa réalisa cette terrible vérité et ravala difficilement la vague de larmes qui menaçait de se libérer.

\- Maintenant ne t'avise plus jamais de me tenir tête comme tu viens de le faire ou bien quelqu'un en paiera le prix, la menaça-t-elle avant de la dépasser.

Luna rejoignait la sortie lorsqu'elle s'arrêta une dernière fois :

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Raven, je vais prendre soin d'elle.

Lexa serra les poings à l'idée de savoir sa meilleure amie entre ses griffes. Une réaction que ne manqua pas Luna qui quitta la pièce, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

* * *

Un éclair déchira le ciel puis son grondement terrifiant, réveilla en sursaut Clarke qui s'était endormie dans la voiture, la sortant brutalement d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Octavia qui tentait de conduire sous une pluie battante qui réduisait presque à néant la visibilité.

Clarke acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'elle se remettait lentement de ce brusque réveil et de son cauchemar, où une fois de plus Lexa tuait sauvagement son père.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment… répondit-elle la bouche pâteuse de sommeil.

\- Il y a une bouteille d'eau dans la boite à gant, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Clarke s'en empara puis elle laissa la fraicheur de l'eau soulager sa gorge et l'apaiser.

\- On devrait s'arrêter pour la nuit et reprendre la route demain quand la météo sera meilleure, suggéra Octavia.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'arrêter au milieu de ces bois, répondit-elle peu rassurée tout en regardant l'obscurité de la forêt les encerclant.

\- Il y a un petit hôtel juste avant la traversé du Mont Weather, on y sera en sécurité, on pourra manger et se reposer… on en a toutes les deux besoins, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle allait protester.

\- Ok… capitula-t-elle dans un souffle.

Clarke se mura ensuite dans son silence et Octavia la laissa tranquille. Du moins pour le moment car elle était bien décidée à obtenir des explications, et cohérentes de préférence. Explications qu'elle comptait avoir une fois installées à l'hôtel. Loin de Ton DC et au calme, elle espérait que Clarke reprendrait pieds. Elles roulèrent encore quelques minutes sous une pluie épaisse et atteignirent le petit hôtel alors que la nuit tombante rendait la conduite impossible. Elles sortirent rapidement de la voiture et coururent se mettre à l'abri en traversant le parking quasiment désert, seul deux autres véhicules s'y trouvant.

C'est trempées qu'elles pénétrèrent dans le hall d'accueil, la pluie dégoulinant de leurs manteaux jusqu'au sol. Elles les retirèrent immédiatement afin de ne pas mouiller le reste des lieux et les laissèrent accrocher au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Cependant, elles constatèrent que la pluie les avait traversés et que leurs pulls étaient également légèrement humides. Il fallait qu'elles puissent les enlever et se réchauffer rapidement si elles ne voulaient pas tomber malade.

Octavia se dirigea vers l'accueil et tapa sur la petite sonnette pour appeler le réceptionniste qui brillait par son absence. Pendant ce temps, Clarke restée dans l'entrée observait les lieux. Comme les habitations de la région, l'hôtel était construit avec d'imposant rondin et l'intérieur aurait pu être tout à fait charmant si sur les murs ne trônait pas de nombreux trophées de chasse. Beaucoup trop aux yeux de la blonde qui passaient d'une tête à une autre, il y avait de tout, sanglier, cerf, ours et loup… Ce dernier avait la gueule grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités de rage, une vision qui raviva le souvenir d'une gueule dégoulinante de sang prête à la dévorer. Clarke se mit à trembler, son cœur battant d'affolement alors que ses yeux restaient accrocher sur le loup. Elle sursauta brutalement lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les murs de l'hôtel, la ramenant du même coup à la réalité.

\- Bienvenue à « L'antre des loups » S'enjoua un homme qui arriva enfin à la réception.

_« C'est une mauvaise blague »_ songea intérieurement Clarke qui arrivait à saturation.

\- Que puis-je pour vous mes p'tites dames ? Continua joyeusement l'homme.

Avec sa salopette bien trop grande pour son corps maigrelet, sa chemise à carreau et sa longue barbe hirsute, il avait plus l'air d'un chercheur d'or qu'un responsable d'hôtel. Et le regard de fouine qu'il posa sur elles, ne mit aucunement Clarke en confiance. Il en était de même pour Octavia mais elles avaient besoin d'un endroit chaud pour la nuit et il était hors de question qu'elles dorment dans la voiture alors la journaliste passa au-dessus des apparences.

\- Une chambres pour la nuit, s'il-vous-plait, répondit-elle simplement.

Octavia aurait pu demander deux chambres mais elle souhaitait pouvoir veiller sur Clarke. L'homme lui fit remplir une fiche d'enregistrement jaunie puis il lui donna des clés avant d'appeler un employé qui allait les guider. Un homme mesurant bien deux mètres, le teint blafard et également vêtu d'une salopette et d'une chemise arriva. Pas plus rassurant que son comparse, les deux femmes le suivirent, bien que Clarke tenta d'en dissuader Octavia par des regards éloquents.

Ils montèrent un escalier dont chaque marche craquait puis ils traversèrent un couloir à l'éclairage défaillant pour finalement s'arrêter à la dernière porte que l'homme leur présenta comme étant leur chambre.

\- Le repas est dans une demi-heure, annonça-t-il d'une voix monotone avant de partir sans un mot de plus.

\- Charmant, releva Octavia.

\- Je te jure que s'il y a une tête accrochée au mur de cette chambre… grinça Clarke.

Octavia roula des yeux puis ouvrit la porte et entra suivit par la blonde. A leur plus grand étonnement, la chambre était tout à fait normale. Un grand lit, un placard et une porte donnant sur une petite salle de bain. Tandis que la brune faisait le tour des lieux, disparaissant quelques secondes dans la salle de bain, Clarke se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, son corps et son esprit exténués ne souhaitant qu'une chose : se reposer.

\- Tu devrais enlever ton pull avant de prendre froid, lui rappela Octavia qui sortait de la salle de bain et qui avait déjà retiré le sien pour se retrouver en débardeur.

Clarke acquiesça et retira son pull avant de le jeter sans énergie sur le lit. Octavia le récupéra et l'emporta pour le déposer avec le sien près du radiateur de la salle de bain.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche en première ? lui demanda-t-elle en revenant.

\- Non, vas-y, j'irais après, lui répondit-elle mollement.

Octavia se retira dans la salle de bain, laissant Clarke seule avec ses pensées, puis lorsqu'elle en ressortit plus tard, elle trouva son amie profondément endormie. Décidant de ne pas la réveiller, c'est seule qu'elle quitta la chambre pour aller diner.

* * *

Dans le silence de la chambre alors qu'Octavia était partie depuis quelques minutes, Clarke commença à s'agiter, son visage se crispant, son corps se tendant et soufflant des mots désordonnés et paniqués. Elle se redressa brutalement tout en reculant contre la tête de lit, serrant ses jambes contre elle alors que son regard paniqué balayait la chambre à la recherche du danger. Elle ne discernait rien dans l'obscurité, accentuant son sentiment d'insécurité jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair n'illumine la pièce, lui montrant brièvement qu'elle était seule.

\- Reprend-toi… se sermonna-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

Elle sursauta de nouveau lorsque les volets de la fenêtre frappèrent contre le mur sous la force du vent. Le bruit se répétant, elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour les fermer. Le froid qui s'engouffra dans la chambre la glaça et la pluie frappa son visage lorsqu'elle se pencha pour attraper le premier volet. Elle le tenait fermement, luttant contre la force du vent tandis qu'elle attrapait le second. C'est ainsi que son regard tomba sur la lisière de la forêt, ses yeux accrochant l'obscurité avant que quelque chose ne bouge. Elle lâcha tout de surprise, reculant dans la chambre tandis que les volets frappaient avec fracas les murs. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Clarke revint à la fenêtre et cette fois, elle vit parfaitement l'ombre dans les fourrés puis deux yeux jaunes, elle lâcha un cri puis recula violemment contre la porte de la chambre.

\- Elle m'a suivi… souffla-t-elle terrorisée. Elle veut me tuer… pour protéger son secret… marmonna-t-elle en tremblant de plus en plus.

Tentant néanmoins de se calmer, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, fermant les yeux et canalisant sa respiration erratique.

_« Fuit Clarke… »_ Entendit-elle comme un écho lointain.

Elle abaissa ses mains et ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre alors que cette voix lui semblait familière. Un éclair illumina la pièce et c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit son père ensanglanté se tenir près de la fenêtre.

_« Fuit… avant qu'elle ne te tue comme elle m'a tué »_ lui dit-il d'une voix fantomatique.

Elle ignorait si elle dormait encore ou si elle devenait simplement folle, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait fuir. Clarke quitta la chambre à toute vitesse, traversant le couloir en courant puis une fois dans le hall, elle attrapa son manteau qu'elle enfila tout en sortant de l'hôtel. Elle ne referma même pas la porte, courant simplement vers la voiture pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas les clés, Octavia les ayant gardé sur elle. C'est à ce moment là, sous la pluie glaciale, qu'elle se rendit compte de son attitude complètement irrationnelle. C'est aussi à ce moment là, qu'elle entendit quelques choses bouger dans les fourrés à proximité. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un simple loup au pelage au reflet d'argent. Instinctivement, elle se colla à la voiture, n'ayant aucune échappatoire alors que l'animal avançait doucement sur elle et sans aucun signe d'agressivité. Inconsciemment, elle se détendit légèrement, son corps comprenant ce que son esprit affolé ne pouvait voir. Soudainement, le loup se stoppa et grogna subitement en direction de l'hôtel avant de déguerpir au bruit retentissant d'un coup de feu.

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Surgit alors en courant Octavia qui l'attrapa et la ramena à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Une fois au chaud, Octavia la fit assoir et entreprit de lui retirer son manteau alors que Clarke restait paralysée, encore sous le choc.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ! Grogna Octavia qui avait eu peur pour son amie.

\- J'ai… j'ai cru voir quelque chose… j'ai cru que c'était elle… et puis mon père… balbutia Clarke.

\- Ton père ? S'arrêta net Octavia alors qu'elle lui avait presque retiré son manteau.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir comme ça en pleine nuit, les interrompit une voix d'homme.

Les deux amies se tournèrent vers un homme blond dont les yeux bleus les fixaient avec assurance. Il avait un fusil en main et avec son treillis noir, ses rangers et sa veste, il avait tout l'air d'un chasseur.

\- Mon ami à raison, une meute de loup s'est récemment installée dans le secteur, ajouta un autre homme à la peau sombre, chauve, portant un bouc et plus âgé, vêtu à l'identique mais sans fusil.

\- Merci pour votre aide, les remercia Octavia alors que le blond avait fait fuir le loup qui approchait Clarke.

\- C'est normal, lui répondit le second en arborant un sourire presque paternel avant de porter son intérêt sur Clarke, vous devriez emmener votre amie au calme, lui suggéra-t-il alors qu'un couple et les employés de l'hôtel les observaient.

\- Vous avez raison, lui accorda-t-elle tout en terminant de retirer son manteau à Clarke et le déposant dans l'entrée.

Ensuite, elle aida son amie à se lever et la guida vers leur chambre.

* * *

Octavia fit entrer une Clarke trempée et grelottante dans la chambre. Elle referma doucement la porte avant de la faire s'assoir sur le lit, le tout sans geste brusque comme si elle avait en face d'elle un animal blessé et effrayé. Clarke était murée dans un silence et fixait le vide devant elle. Octavia vint s'agenouiller face à elle, puis elle prit prudemment ses mains dans les siennes pour attirer son attention avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant à la ramener à la réalité.

\- Tu es gelée, réalisa la journaliste au contact de ses mains, tu devrais aller prendre une douche bien chaude, on parlera après.

Elle s'attendait à une absence total de réaction mais Clarke acquiesça lentement alors Octavia se releva et l'entraina dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le jet de la douche pour que l'eau se réchauffe puis elle se tourna vers la blonde qui restait immobile au milieu de la petite pièce.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Oui… souffla presque imperceptiblement Clarke.

\- Ok… répondit Octavia bien que sceptique… si tu as besoin de quoi ce soit, je suis dans la chambre.

Clarke acquiesça de nouveau puis la brune quitta la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermée, la blonde ne bougea toujours pas alors que l'eau martelant le sol de la douche était la seule chose qui empêchait son esprit de sombrer, l'ancrant dans la réalité. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, elle esquissa enfin un geste, relevant simplement les yeux sur le miroir de la salle de bain. C'est un visage creusé par la fatigue qu'elle rencontra et son propre regard devenu terne et distant, lui était méconnaissable. Elle recula presque d'un pas, sous le choc de cette étrangère qui lui faisait face.

Voilà ce que la vérité avait fait d'elle. En la cherchant, elle pensait qu'elle trouverait une certaine délivrance, qu'elle pourrait enfin laisser dernière elle cette partie de son passé qui l'empêchait d'avancer mais elle s'était trompée. En la trouvant, la vérité l'avait totalement détruite. Elle avait ses réponses, la mort de son père était résolue, mais son univers tout entier avait changé, ses convictions, ses croyances n'avaient plus de sens. Clarke était complètement perdue, pleine d'incertitude et avait le cœur brisé.

Elle leva une main tremblante à son visage et écarta quelques mèches blondes trempées qui lui collaient à la peau, révélant l'entaille marquant son front. Un des nombreux souvenirs que lui avait laissé sa rencontre avec le loup-garou. Une larme douloureuse perla sur sa joue alors que les souvenirs de cette terrifiante nuit défilaient. Toujours tremblante, elle commença à se déshabiller, révélant les autres marques sur son corps, égratignures, bleus ainsi que les griffures maintenant suturées sur lesquelles elle laissa glisser ses doigts. Les flashs continuant à se bousculer dans son esprit, Clarke se dirigea vers la douche, entrant lentement sous l'eau chaude qui lui brûla la peau avant de devenir supportable puis agréable. C'est alors que son esprit s'arrêta sur une image bien précise celle du loup-garou disparaissant pour ne laisser que Lexa.

Une multitude de sentiments et de souvenirs heureux en compagnie de la brune la traversèrent avant que seul ne reste l'image d'une Lexa embrassant Costia, la trahison transperçant à nouveau son cœur. Des larmes de souffrance l'emportèrent subitement alors que la vérité révélait les mensonges. Lexa s'était-elle jouée d'elle depuis le début ? Avait-elle deviné la raison de sa présence ? Avait-elle voulu la tuer pour l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité ? Que son père n'avait pas été tué par une bête mais par un monstre ! Un monstre qu'elle avait laissé s'emparer de son cœur, le laissant à sa merci. Un cœur qui saignait, qui pleurait sa tristesse et sa colère, un cœur qui craqua dans un flot de larmes incontrôlées. Son corps lâchant, Clarke se laissa glisser contre la paroi jusqu'au sol, où elle laissa sa douleur l'engloutir.

_« Un monstre… Lexa était un monstre… »_ cette pensée martelait inlassablement son esprit. Ce dernier jonglant entre les crocs sanglant du loup-garou et la bouche de la brune embrassant une autre. Dans son esprit, le loup-garou comme Lexa étaient des monstres, ne formant plus qu'une seule et même monstrueuse entité. De fil en aiguille alors qu'elle n'avait bientôt plus de larmes, elle pensa à son père et réalisa que ce n'était pas un animal mené par son instinct qui l'avait tué mais un monstre, derrière lequel se cachait une personne. Ce n'était pas un accident mais un meurtre. L'un de ces monstres était coupable et plus elle le réalisait plus la douleur laissait place à la colère, au besoin de vengeance.

Clarke se releva lentement, portée par une nouvelle force. Elle arrêta l'eau puis sortit de la douche. Elle attrapa une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula puis elle fit à nouveau face au miroir. Malgré la fatigue toujours présente sur son visage, c'est un tout autre regard qu'elle rencontra. Il n'était plus triste et perdu mais déterminé et brûlant de vengeance.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit, c'est avec soulagement qu'Octavia vit enfin ressortir Clarke de la salle bain après y avoir disparu près d'une heure. Et elle le fut d'autant plus en constatant immédiatement un changement dans son attitude car elle semblait beaucoup moins perdue et beaucoup plus sereine.

\- Ca va mieux, constata-t-elle à voix haute et se redressant sur un coude.

\- Oui, confirma une Clarke songeuse mais se voulant rassurante.

Octavia l'observa silencieuse, lui laissant ainsi une chance de lui parler mais lorsque la blonde alla de son côté du lit et releva les couvertures pour visiblement aller dormir, elle réagit immédiatement, clairement agacée :

\- Tu comptes réellement ne rien m'expliquer après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

Clarke se figea avant de s'éloigner comme pour trouver une échappatoire car bien qu'ayant accepté la réalité des derniers évènements, elle n'était pas prête à la crier sur tous les toits. Octavia se leva du lit et pour aller instinctivement se placer entre son amie et la porte, lui coupant toute idée de fuite.

\- Tu as parlé de ton père… lui rappela-t-elle calmement avant d'ajouter avec hésitation… et de loup-garou.

Clarke se rappela effectivement lui avoir jeté cette information au visage alors qu'elle craquait à Ton DC mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir du jugement dans son regard, la prenant pour folle, elle y vit seulement l'attente d'une explication et une invitation à lui faire confiance.

\- J'ai aussi vu des choses étranges là-bas, termina-t-elle de la convaincre.

\- J'ai trouvé ce qui a tué mon père, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Octavia resta silencieuse, lui laissant le temps de continuer.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un animal mais d'un monstre… un loup-garou… révéla-t-elle difficilement, craintive de sa réaction.

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda prudemment la journaliste mais toujours sans jugement.

\- Aussi sûre que j'ai senti ses griffes me déchiqueter la peau, dit-elle en relevant ses vêtements pour lui révéler sa blessure au côté.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Octavia en s'approchant pour examiner la blessure mais Clarke l'arrêta en abaissant ses vêtements.

\- Ca va, c'est superficiel, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Raconte-moi tout en détail ! Lui ordonna Octavia.

\- Tu… tu me crois ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas folle et pourquoi tu mentirais sur un truc pareil, répondit-elle avec logique.

Soulagée comme jamais de ne plus être seule, Clarke la prit dans ses bras, soufflant un « merci » à son oreille tandis que son amie lui rendait son étreinte.

\- Allez raconte moi tout… l'invita Octavia alors qu'elles s'asseyaient sur le lit.

Clarke acquiesça avant de commencer à raconter l'histoire depuis son arrivée à Ton DC, n'omettant aucun détail.

* * *

Tandis que Clarke avait finalement retrouvé le sommeil, Octavia n'y parvenait pas alors que son esprit ne cessait d'analyser la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son amie. Les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites étaient des plus incroyables et pourtant, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Non seulement elle avait confiance en Clarke mais plus elle y songeait plus les faits confirmaient son histoire car dès qu'elle avait commencé à enquêter sur les attaques de loups, elle avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Evidemment, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à une histoire de loup-garou car il y avait encore peu, ce n'était justement que des histoires pour faire peur.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Clarke qui malheureusement avait encore un sommeil légèrement agité, comme le lui indiquait les crispations de son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Son amie était toujours forte, faisant face aux épreuves sans jamais craquer, mais n'importe qui aurait craqué devant un monstre tentant de vous tuer. D'autant plus lorsque le monstre est la personne à qui vous venez de donner votre cœur. Octavia repensa au jour où dans la forêt elle avait trouvé ces étranges marques de griffes sur un arbre, juste avant que Lexa n'arrive. Aujourd'hui ces traces prenaient tout leur sens car un loup n'aurait pu les faire mais un loup-garou… et l'attitude froide de Lexa sur le moment lui paraissait évidente maintenant. Une journaliste qui fouine l'avait surement inquiété, la chassant donc des lieux sans douceur.

Octavia avait tout de même du mal a imaginer la frêle brune à la jambe boiteuse en monstre sanguinaire. Une chose l'avait interpellée dans le récit de Clarke. Bien que cette dernière ne s'en soit pas rendu compte étant donné le traumatisme, Lexa avait tué le loup-garou qui l'attaquait avant de s'en prendre à elle. Avait-elle défendu un quelconque territoire ou avait-elle sauvé Clarke ? Dans le second cas, pourquoi s'en prendre ensuite à elle ? Et ce troisième loup-garou qui avait attaqué Lexa mais pas Clarke ? Combien étaient-ils ? Pourquoi se cacher pour ensuite autant se révéler en une nuit ? Où était passé le corps du loup-garou mort ? Pourquoi cacher le monstre et pas le corps d'Ilda qui éveillerait les soupçons en l'absence de loup ? Encore fallait-il que la ville enlève ses œillères, un Grizzli, vraiment ? Elle en venait à se demander si Lincoln n'était pas un loup-garou à la manière dont il s'accrochait à cette théorie et refusait d'écouter ce qu'elle avait vu.

Fatiguée de se poser autant de question dans l'obscurité, Octavia se leva et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit avant de rejoindre le petit salon de l'hôtel. Quelques fauteuils, une petite table devant un feu de cheminée, la pièce aurait pu être accueillante s'il n'y avait pas ce surplus de bêtes tuées au mur, uniquement des loups qui lui procurèrent un désagréable frisson. Elle en fit abstraction pour se diriger vers ce qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt en allant manger, un vieil ordinateur posé sur un petit bureau au fond de la pièce. Elle s'y installa et ranima l'écran de l'ordinateur qui était en veille. Elle croisa ensuite les doigts pour qu'il y ait une connexion internet et un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage lorsque le vieux moteur de recherche se lança. C'est ainsi qu'elle commença à chercher des informations sur les loups-garous puis sur les loups de la région et Ton DC, recoupant légendes et faits.

* * *

Bien des heures plus tard alors que le soleil se levait, Octavia fut réveillée par l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le petit salon. Elle avait enquêté toute la nuit jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, s'excusa le plus âgé des deux chasseurs de la veille.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit faiblement la journaliste encore légèrement endormie.

\- Je vois que vous vous intéressez aux loups, constata-t-il en pointant l'écran qui affichait différents articles d'attaque de loups.

\- Oui, se réveilla-t-elle totalement tout en fermant ses recherches, je voulais savoir s'il était normal qu'ils s'approchent autant de nous, mentit-elle.

\- En temps normal ils ont peur de nous mais dans cette région ils sont plutôt téméraires, d'où les nombreuses attaques que vous avez dû trouver, fit-il référence aux articles qu'il avait vu sur l'écran.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez là, joua-t-elle les demoiselles en détresse soulagée.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs comment va votre amie ?

\- Secouée… répondit-elle simplement.

\- C'est normal, on ne se retrouve pas tous les jours nez à nez avec un loup, encore moins avec un Alpha, elle a eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Comment en savez-vous autant sur eux ? demanda Octavia piquée par la curiosité.

\- Mon ami et moi les étudions, répondit-il simplement.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ? Pour étudier ceux de la région ?

\- Pike t'es passé où ?! S'éleva une voix agacée qui l'empêcha de répondre. A te voilà, bouge-toi il faut qu'on y aille ! L'interpella le second chasseur.

\- Veuillez pardonner Emerson, il est assez bougon le matin, s'excusa Pike auprès d'Octavia tout en se moquant de son partenaire.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, de toute façon je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment va mon amie, s'excusa-t-elle se levant pour partir.

\- Oui et veillez à ce qu'elle reste éloignée des loups, conseilla-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, sourit-elle en retour avant de quitter la pièce.

Octavia traversa l'hôtel retournant à leur chambre afin d'y retrouver Clarke. D'ailleurs en arrivant à leur porte, elle faillit la percuter de plein fouet alors que son amie ouvrait la porte pour sortir.

\- T'étais passée où ? Questionna avec inquiétude Clarke une fois remise de sa surprise.

\- Je suis allée faire quelques recherches, répondit-elle tout en rentrant dans la chambre.

\- Des recherches ? Poussa Clarke en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis après une légère hésitation, elle reprit :

\- Tu es sûre que ton père a été tué par l'un de ces monstres ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec assurance.

\- Tu veux réellement trouver le responsable ? demanda-t-elle gravement.

\- Oui, je veux le trouver et je veux révéler leur existence, le monde doit savoir qu'il y a des monstres parmi nous, répondit-elle avec ferveur, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Je vais t'aider mais pour commencer on doit rentrer à Arkadia.

\- Ecoute, on est pas obligée, j'avais peur et…

\- On doit y aller parce qu'on doit s'équiper avant d'aller au Mont Weather, clarifia Octavia.

\- Le Mont Weather ? S'étonna Clarke.

\- Oui parce que si mon instinct ne me trompe pas, c'est de là-bas que tout part, et un bon article commence toujours à l'origine de l'histoire.

* * *

Anya ravala sa colère avant de boire une gorgée de son verre, le regard rivé sur Luna qui venait de s'installer à une table du Grounder avec Raven. Accoudée au bar, elle était finalement heureuse que Lexa ait refusée de l'accompagner, préférant rester seule chez elle à ruminer sa peine. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de la convaincre, elle avait presque défoncé sa porte et lui avait sorti un magnifique discours sur le fait que malgré ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'était pas seule. Mais même la présence d'Anya n'aurait pu lui éviter la douleur de voir Raven.

D'autant plus dans les bras de Luna qui s'évertuait à la _« consoler » _aux yeux de tous alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de possession, de pur instinct de loup-garou. Une victoire de plus sur Lexa qui rejetée par Raven ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder Luna lui prendre sa seule famille. Terminant de tout lui prendre. Anya termina son verre et le reposa avec virulence sur le bar.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Niylah qui passait devant elle à ce moment-là.

Anya acquiesça tout en lui indiquant de la main qu'elle pouvait continuer son chemin. Elle jeta quelques billets sur le bar puis elle s'éloigna vers la sortie. Elle put sentir le regard de son Alpha sur elle mais elle se retint de répondre à sa provocation, bien qu'elle ait souhaité pouvoir la défier. Malheureusement la seule personne capable de le faire était la même personne qui s'y refusait obstinément, allant jusqu'à faire taire sa nature véritable. Lexa n'était pas une faible paria, elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle était un foutu Alpha et le plus puissant de tous ! Ragea-t-elle intérieurement tout en s'engageant dans la nuit de Ton DC.

Seulement Lexa s'était convaincue du contraire, laissant sa blessure et les autres la définir. Pourtant c'est sans effort qu'elle avait commandé à son loup lorsqu'elle la soignait, l'empêchant de se transformer dans son salon. Elle était toujours un Alpha, _leur_ Alpha et il était temps qu'elle le réalise car Luna conduisait la meute à sa perte. Elle avait mené le danger jusqu'à eux. Si Anya ne pouvait agir contre Luna, elle pouvait agir pour Lexa. Elle devait l'aider à se rappeler qui elle était. Si elle avait obéit au nouvel Alpha et lâchement laissé tomber Lexa par le passé, elle était prête à réparer cette erreur. Elle était prête à se battre pour cette gamine qu'elle avait prise sous son aile à la mort de ses parents car si Indra avait élevé la petite fille, c'est elle qui lui avait tout appris sur sa part loup-garou.

Si Anya s'était évertuée à garder une certaine distance durant son entrainement, elle n'en tenait pas moins à elle et était fière de l'Alpha qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais Lexa était sa famille et elle était bien décidée à la protéger. Elle était déterminée à agir mais elle avait avant tout besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour repenser à un plan d'attaque. Dès le lever du jour, elle se rendrait chez Lexa et la ferait sortir de son antre, de grès ou de force. Souriant légèrement à l'idée de confronter son ancienne élève, la poussant dans ses retranchements comme au bon vieux temps, elle ne vit rien venir.

Ce fut à peine si elle sentit une présence se glisser derrière elle, un bras encercler sa taille tandis que l'autre plaquait brusquement un linge sur sa bouche et son nez, l'obligeant à respirez l'ignoble produit dont il était imbibé. Son loup hurla pour qu'elle réagisse ou qu'elle le libère mais il était trop tard, le chloroforme faisait déjà son œuvre, la propulsant dans l'inconscience et à la merci de son assaillant…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Mais qui s'en prend à Anya ?! :p**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre et des conséquences du précédent ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Clarke ? Notre médecin préférée était sous le choc mais avec l'aide d'Octavia, elle est maintenant bien décidée à laisser parler sa colère :p**

**Notre Clexa est vraiment mal barré :p**

**D'ailleurs j'espère qu'Octavia qui est un peu plus présente dans ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Avez-vous aimé ce petite conseil entre loup-garou ? Pas mal d'information et de révélation... Luna cachait bien son jeu :p**

**Encore merci pour vos retours ;) On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre :D**

**Prochain chapitre : Raven pleure sa grand-mère... et Anya en mauvaise posture... **


	13. Repose en paix

**CH13-Repose en paix**

**Bonjour ! :D**

**Voici un peu de lecture par ce temps de pluie. **

**Toujours Kouan à la relecture, merci ;)**

**Et sans attendre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pluie de la veille avait laissé une agréable odeur d'herbe fraiche, de celle qui nous ramène aux premiers jours du printemps ou de l'automne, mêlant nostalgie et sérénité. Un léger vent caressait leurs visages, refroidissant leurs joues alors que le reste de leurs corps était protégé par des vêtements chauds. Cependant, Raven ne ressentait pas le froid qui glaçait son visage, ni même ses larmes qui coulaient alors qu'elle avait le regard rivé sur le cercueil lui faisant face. A vrai dire, elle ne ressentait plus rien hormis de la colère depuis qu'on lui avait pris sa grand-mère. Une colère qui menaçait de sortir alors qu'elle faisait face à son cercueil, la douleur de sa perte et de son injustice se décuplant. Elle serrait les poings pour se maitriser, se plantant les ongles dans la chair pour offrir une diversion à son esprit mais c'est seulement lorsqu'une main délia l'un de ses poings pour se saisir de sa main qu'elle lâcha prise.

Raven tourna la tête et trouva le regard rassurant de Luna qui était venue assister à la cérémonie et qui venait de sortir du rang des proches et amis pour la soutenir. Elles n'échangèrent aucun mot puis elle reporta son attention sur le cercueil, tout en prêtant enfin attention aux paroles du prêtre. Elle avait été surprise de trouver Luna dans la petite assistance à son arrivée, tout comme elle fut surprise de trouver plus de monde qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé car après tout sa grand-mère était « la folle du village ». Malgré cela, les habitants de Ton DC avait appris à l'apprécier, elle faisait partie de leur vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait été agréablement surprise de voir, Indra ou encore le vieux Titus, Niylah ou Emori et John Murphy, parmi d'autre…

Mais ce petit moment de reconnaissance pour sa grand-mère fut bien vite gâché par une pensée furtive mais douloureuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lexa, à sa meilleure amie qui aurait dû être à ses côtés. Cela aurait dû être sa place, elles auraient dû partager cette douleur mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, _Lexa_ en avait décidé autrement en tuant sauvagement sa grand-mère. A cette pensée, Raven s'était rappelée à quel point elle était seule maintenant. Enfin peut-être pas si seule, songea-t-elle alors que le discours du prêtre se terminait et qu'elle sentit Luna lui serrer légèrement la main.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ? lui demanda solennellement le prêtre.

Elle acquiesça doucement puis il hocha la tête en direction de l'assistance, commençant alors la ronde des adieux, chacun s'approchant à son tour du cercueil pour un dernier mot, un dernier geste pour la défunte. Et alors que le silence l'écrasait, un chant cacophonique s'éleva, Raven releva les yeux vers l'horizon et aperçu un grand chêne dépouillé de ses feuilles, où trônait fièrement une nuée de corbeaux. La mécanicienne ne put empêcher un maigre sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres à la vue des oiseaux de sa grand-mère venus lui faire un dernier adieu. Ils chantèrent jusqu'au tour de Raven, où ils laissèrent le silence reprendre sa place. Luna l'avait également laissé, elle était maintenant seule face au cercueil, ne sachant quoi dire, refusant de lui dire adieu. La colère disparaissant un instant sous une vague de tristesse, lui faisant ressentir un vide en son cœur. C'est alors qu'elle craqua, son corps tremblant de sanglots elle porta une main à ses lèvres avant de la déposer sur le bois froid du cercueil.

\- Je t'aime grand-mère, souffla-t-elle douloureusement avant de se reculer et faire signe qu'il pouvait la mettre en terre.

Et lorsque le cercueil commença sa descente, la nuée de corbeaux s'envola brutalement, passant au-dessus d'elle dans un dernier hommage. Raven les suivit du regard puis elle explosa de colère en apercevant la meurtrière de sa grand-mère se tenant quelques mètres plus loin sous un saule pleureur.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! hurla-t-elle, attirant l'attention des personnes n'ayant encore pas quitté le cimetière et se dirigeant droit vers la source de sa colère.

\- Désolée… je voulais juste lui dire au revoir…Balbutia Lexa d'un air malheureux lorsque la mécanicienne lui fit face.

Raven ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de la brune. Elle n'en avait rien à faire et sa fureur guida son poing qui s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de Lexa, l'envoyant se cogner contre le saule pleureur auquel elle se rattrapa. La brune accepta sans broncher, laissant ensuite sa meilleure amie l'attraper par sa veste, la redressant vivement pour lui assener un autre coup mais qui n'arriva pas. Le poing arrêté dans les airs, Raven s'était figée à l'instant où son regard plein de rage avait croisé ses émeraudes brillant de larmes.

\- Je ne voulais pas ça … je l'aimais aussi… souffla Lexa alors qu'une larme douloureuse s'échappa sur son visage.

A cet instant, bien qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, Raven ne put nier sa douleur mais ce ne fut pas pour Lexa qu'elle s'écarta pour silencieusement l'autoriser à aller faire ses adieux. Elle le fit pour sa grand-mère qui avec le temps s'était prise d'attachement pour Lexa et la considérait comme sa seconde petite-fille. La brune se redressa et c'est alors qu'elle vit Luna attendre Raven quelques mètres plus loin. Lexa avait vu son rapprochement durant la cérémonie, elle profitait clairement de l'état émotionnel de son amie pour arriver à ses fins et elle refusait de rester sans rien faire.

\- Ta grand-mère ne voulait pas que tu t'approches de Luna, se risqua-t-elle à lui rappeler.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de parler en son nom, lui cracha-t-elle presque au visage.

\- Elle m'a fait promettre de te protéger, argua-t-elle avec force.

\- Sauf qu'elle était loin de s'imaginer que la menace c'était toi, grinça-t-elle, pas Luna mais _toi, _alors considère que cette promesse est morte en même temps qu'elle.

Raven se détourna ensuite rapidement, rejoignant Luna dont elle attrapa la main avant de rejoindre la sortie du cimetière. Lexa les regarda partir, impuissante et triste, et ne manqua pas le regard victorieux de Luna à son égard. Une fois seule, Lexa marcha vers le cercueil que l'on commençait à recouvrir de terre. En la voyant approcher, les employés du cimetière cessèrent leur travail et s'écartèrent pour la laisser seule.

\- Pardon… lâcha-t-elle en même temps que ses larmes.

* * *

Quelque part dans Ton DC, Anya se réveillait doucement de son inconscience. Un mal de crâne carabiné lui martelait l'esprit mais l'odeur désagréable qui lui emplit les narines raviva son esprit, l'alertant sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle puis elle se rappela de son agresseur, du chiffon lui couvrant le visage avant de sombrer. Elle sursauta, pleinement réveillée, et constata rapidement malgré l'obscurité qu'elle était pieds et poings liés à une chaise. Elle tenta de s'en défaire mais rien n'y fit, elle restait solidement attachée. C'est lorsqu'elle se calma, la panique libérant ses sens qu'elle sentit pleinement l'odeur qui avait accueillie son réveil. Elle eut immédiatement un haut le cœur, manquant tout juste de vomir alors que l'odeur nauséabonde de pourriture agressait tout son être.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant l'origine de cette odeur mais l'obscurité de la pièce rendait les choses difficiles. Anya aperçutune lucarne encrassée qui ne laissait filtrer qu'une pâle lumière qui se faisait dévorer par les ténèbres mais cela lui indiqua qu'elle était dans un sous-sol et lui permit de discerner quelque chose sur le sol.

\- Nia, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur en découvrant son corps en décomposition à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle eut un nouveau haut le cœur, toussant en le repoussant tout comme elle repoussait la panique qui la gagnait car si le corps de Nia était ici, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, elle n'avait pas a faire à un quelconque psychopathe. Son kidnappeur savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était.

Elle devait s'enfuir pour prévenir les autres mais il était certain qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sous forme humaine, ses meilleures chances étaient en se transformant. C'est en voulant s'effacer pour laisser la place à son loup qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne ressentait pas sa présence, ne trouvant qu'un vide terrifiant. Elle se sentit soudainement horriblement seule et sans défenses. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son ravisseur était responsable de la disparition de son loup mais elle repoussa sa peur pour chercher un moyen de s'enfuir par elle-même.

Sa vue s'acclimatant à l'obscurité, elle discerna finalement quelques étagères et un escalier montant à l'étage mais rien qui pourrait l'aider alors qu'elle semblait être au centre de la pièce, loin de tout. Cependant, elle commença à tenter de rapprocher sa chaise vers l'une des étagères dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair et trouver son salut. Elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de basculer au sol, ce qui aurait été sa perte, mais elle avançait efficacement jusqu'à être stoppée par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre avant d'être aveuglée par la lumière du sous-sol qui s'alluma au-dessus d'elle. Fermant les yeux pour chasser les points qui dansaient devant elle, elle n'entendit qu'un pas lourd descendre les marches de béton.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'essayais de faire ? Se moqua une voix d'homme face à sa vaine tentative.

La seconde d'après on la ramenait sans peine au milieu de la pièce, sa chaise grinçant sur le sol. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux pour faire face à un homme à la peau sombre qui la transperçait du regard tandis que d'autre pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Anya découvrit un second homme, plus jeune, blond et qui grimaça de dégout à l'odeur imprégnant le sous-sol.

\- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ça, dit-il grimaçant de dégout en pointant du regard le corps.

Le plus vieux soupira tout en se dirigeant dans un coin de la pièce, attrapant une pelle qu'il lança à son camarade en revenant vers lui. Ce dernier bougonna son mécontentement mais ne remit pas en question l'autorité silencieuse du plus vieux. Il attrapa une bâche puis roula le corps de Nia à l'intérieur avant de la trainer vers l'escalier, le tout sous le regard observateur d'Anya.

\- Demande à la gamine de t'aider, ordonna le plus vieux, je sens que je vais avoir besoin de tes talents, ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui défiant d'Anya.

_« La gamine ? Qui les aide ? »_ Songea-t-elle intérieurement, ne montrant rien de son trouble.

Il était maintenant clair que quelqu'un à Ton DC leur apportait son aide et les cachait car il était impossible qu'ils aient une maison sans qu'ils le sachent. Prise de désespoir, Anya tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre son loup mais ce fut un nouvel échec. Un rire s'éleva et elle releva le regard sur son geôlier.

\- Il ne te sera d'aucune aide, c'est entre toi et moi, annonça-t-il froidement.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé regretter la malédiction qu'était son loup.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, asséna-t-il durement.

Anya força inutilement sur ses liens alors que leur identité ne faisait plus aucun doute, pas plus que son avenir proche, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit une peur profonde qui menaçait de l'engloutir. L'homme attendit qu'elle cesse sa veine lutte, acceptant son impuissance avant de poser sa première question :

\- Combien êtes-vous ?

Pour toute réponse, elle releva la tête et planta un regard solide dans le sien, restant silencieuse.

\- Je ne me répèterais pas.

Anya resta muette.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'Alpha, déclara-t-il sans étonnement.

_« Alpha ? Ils me prennent pour l'Alpha ? »_

Mais son poing venant violemment s'écraser sur son visage fit taire ses pensées. Elle releva un regard furieux et défiant qui le fit rire puis elle reçut un nouveau coup, continuant jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lui répondre.

* * *

Lexa quitta le cimetière d'un pas trainant, se dirigeant vers le cœur de la ville. Elle n'avait pas pris son pick-up préférant marcher avant le lever du soleil pour se rendre à la cérémonie et au fond, l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Après le conseil, elle était rentrée chez elle, restant enfermée jusqu'à ce matin, passant son temps à ressasser les événements. Elle sombrait moralement lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que c'est exactement ce que voulait Luna et à partir de ce moment, une étincelle de rébellion avait surgit, lui donnant la force de se relever. Elle s'était donc rendue à l'enterrement mais ce dont elle avait réellement besoin c'était d'un ami. Raven la détestant, elle avait cherché Anya mais elle n'était pas chez elle. Ceci dit, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'elle lui aurait ouvert sa porte à cause de l'influence de Luna. Elle n'avait plus personne, cette fois elle était réellement seule. Un profond sentiment de solitude s'empara alors d'elle et tout en marchant à travers la ville, Lexa l'acceptait chaque seconde un peu plus. Tout comme elle commençait à accepter que Luna avait gagné. Marchant d'un pas fatigué, Lexa était sur le point de simplement abandonner, s'arrêtant au milieu d'un trottoir alors qu'elle réalisait l'évidence mais ses pensées furent stoppées par du bruit.

Elle prit alors conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait en découvrant le vieux Titus en train d'ouvrir sa bibliothèque. Tout en ouvrant la porte, le bibliothécaire lui jeta un regard inquisiteur puis il disparut à l'intérieur. Lexa réalisa qu'elle s'était largement écartée du chemin de sa maison, ses pas la conduisant étrangement à la seule personne qui ne craignait pas l'Alpha et qui n'avait que faire de leurs histoires. Elle leva les yeux sur le porche de la bibliothèque puis elle entra.

L'odeur des livres et de renfermé lui agressa les narines mais elle s'en accommoda rapidement, surtout lorsqu'elle aperçut le vieux Titus en train de ranger des bouquins dans leurs étagères. Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'allée de bibliothèque. Il l'ignora superbement, bien qu'il l'ait entendu arriver, continuant de ranger ses livres.

\- Tu n'étais pas au conseil, énonça-t-elle simplement.

Il stoppa brièvement son geste avant de reprendre son rangement.

\- Es-tu mon Alpha ? Lui retourna-t-il simplement.

Son silence fut sa réponse.

\- Alors je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, répondit-il l'évidence.

Comme si Titus lui avait un jour rendu des comptes, rit-elle intérieurement. Ce vieux loup solitaire ne rendait plus compte à la meute depuis des années, déjà du temps de ses parents il ne suivait pas toujours l'autorité et ce fut terminé à leur mort. Il n'avait jamais remis en question la position de Lexa a la tête de la meute, il la soutenait contrairement à Luna qu'il ne légitimait pas, mais jamais il ne lui avait obéit. Titus s'était écarté de la meute et de leurs affaires, il gardait un œil ouvert, en savait bien plus que tout le monde, mais ne se mêlait de rien. Enfin presque, car il n'avait jamais caché sa déception envers Lexa d'avoir si facilement laissé Luna prendre le pouvoir.

\- En effet, mais ta voix compte…

\- Visiblement tu n'as pas besoin de ma voix pour t'en sortir, la coupa-t-il en rangeant un livre avant de lui faire face agacé, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je cherche de la lecture, esquiva-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé lire, rappela-t-il platement, il fallait te trainer ici pour que tu daignes étudier.

Lexa s'empara d'un livre, le regard soudainement nostalgique.

\- Ce ne sont pas les livres que je n'aime pas mais les souvenirs qu'ils me rappellent.

Le regard de Titus s'adoucit alors qu'il revoyait brusquement une jeune Lexa entrer joyeusement avec sa mère à la recherche de la prochaine histoire qu'elle lui lirait. Une enfant heureuse et insouciante qui avait disparu avec ses parents. Bien qu'entourée et aimée il n'avait jamais revu ce même sourire dont toute tristesse était absente. Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il en avait aperçu l'esquisse alors qu'elle tombait lentement dans les filets de cette médecin.

\- Ta compagne semble les apprécier, changea-t-il légèrement la conversation, tout autant que poser des questions, pointa-t-il alors qu'il avait gardé un œil sur elle.

\- Clarke est venue ici ? Quelles questions ? Fronça-t-elle des sourcils.

\- Elle voulait consulter les archives de la ville. Elle s'intéressait aux attaques de loups et aux légendes, bien évidemment elle n'a rien trouvé.

\- Mais elle est allée voir Raven, se rappela-t-elle soudainement.

\- C'est surement elle qui l'a envoyé poser des questions à Emori, l'informa Titus.

\- Emori ? répéta-t-elle surprise, ce à quoi il hocha simplement la tête.

Que cherchait exactement Clarke pour être allée voir Emori ? Et qu'avait-elle appris ? Lexa réalisait que Clarke aurait sûrement fini par apprendre leur existence… Elle avait seulement accéléré les choses en se révélant avec Nia.

\- Elle a également posé des questions sur la mort de tes parents.

\- Mes parents ? Mais pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Titus.

Elle ne comprenait pas cet intérêt pour ses parents. Il était impossible que Clarke les aient reliés à son enquête sur les attaques, il n'y avait aucune raison. Elle eut le désagréable sentiment de manquer quelque chose mais Titus la détourna de ses réflexions.

\- Le danger est à nos portes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il subitement avant d'ajouter face à sa surprise : Je n'ai pas besoin d'assister au conseil pour me rendre compte de nos problèmes. Des attaques, des morts, des disparitions de cadavre et une étrangère qui pose des questions...

\- Nous sommes en sécurité, voulut-elle le rassurer.

\- Pas avec Luna et tu le sais, pointa-t-il durement.

\- Elle est notre Alpha, répondit-elle fermement.

\- Mais pas celui qu'il nous faut, rectifia Titus.

Lexa eut alors un léger rire incontrôlé, un rire amer et vénéneux.

\- Parce que celui qu'il vous faut doit être faible, lâche et pitoyable ? Lui retourna-t-elle pleine de sarcasme.

\- Ca c'est ce dont tu t'es convaincue, te servant de Luna comme excuse, l'accusa-t-il.

\- Elle m'a battu ! Estropiée ! Ca n'a rien d'une excuse ! S'emporta-t-elle férocement.

\- Tu n'as pas été vaincue par Luna mais par Costia, rétorqua-t-il calmement et ses paroles la prenant au dépourvu, elle se calma, le laissant continuer… Dès l'instant où elle t'a rejeté, tu as rejeté ton loup, c'est pour cette raison que tu as perdu face à Luna et c'est pour cela que tu as abandonné ta véritable nature, te cachant, te convainquant de ta faiblesse.

\- C'est faux… je… mais elle ne parvint pas à continuer, sa voix s'étranglant sur ses mensonges qu'elle pensait vérité.

\- Il suffit que tu l'acceptes à nouveau…

\- Et je que redevienne ce monstre ? Hors de question, j'ai failli tuer celle que j'aime et j'ai… j'ai tué Ilda.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que la frénésie ne définit par qui nous sommes et encore moins nos loups, balaya-t-il avant de se détourner pour reprendre son rangement.

Le silence des lieux engloutit Lexa qui se perdait dans ses doutes, ses pensées s'entrechoquant. Elle avait peur mais également envie de changer, de se retrouver, cette envie se faisait de plus en plus forte mais ses craintes, ses blessures l'entravant l'étaient tout autant. Un continuel combat dont elle se sentait incapable de sortir, en avait-elle seulement la force ? A chaque fois qu'elle y avait songé, ses peurs l'avaient écrasées et cet instant de volonté s'était rapidement dissipé. Elle ne s'en sentait simplement pas capable, convaincue de sa faiblesse. Titus sentit sa soudaine détresse alors il se tourna vers elle, fixant d'un air songeur le livre entre ses mains.

\- Te souviens-tu du conte des deux loups ?

Lexa hocha doucement la tête alors qu'un léger sourire nostalgique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Cette histoire était la préférée de sa mère qui avait pris l'habitude de régulièrement lui raconter avant d'aller dormir. En cet instant, elle pouvait presque entendra sa voix de nouveau la lui lire :

_« Un vieil homme raconte à son petit-fils : Mon enfant, en chacun de nous se déroule une bataille entre deux loups._

_Le premier est bon, plein de joie, d'amour, de bienveillance, de compassion et d'humilité.__ Il ne fait aucun tort. Il vit en harmonie avec tous ceux qui l'entourent. Il combat uniquement lorsqu'il est juste de le faire, et il le fait de manière juste._

_Mais l'autre loup… celui-là est plein de colère, de tristesse, de regret, de peur et de doute__. Il se bat contre n'importe qui, tout le temps et sans raison. Il est incapable de penser parce que sa colère et sa haine prennent toute la place. Il est désespérément en colère, et pourtant sa colère ne change rien._

_C'est un terrible combat qu'ils se livrent chaque jour._

_Le petit fils regarde attentivement et longuement son grand-père dans les yeux et demande : __Et lequel des deux loups va gagner, grand-père ?_

_Le grand-père sourit et répond simplement : __Celui que je nourris__. »_

\- Celui que je nourris, répéta Titus.

C'est alors que Lexa réalisa qu'elle avait elle-même récité l'histoire à voix haute. Sortant de son air songeur, elle releva le regard sur Titus qui la fixait avec compassion et espoir, lui lançant une question silencieuse. Lequel de ces deux loups allait-elle nourrir ? Allait-elle continuer à nourrir le mauvais, celui qui se repait de sa peine, de ses peurs et de ses doutes ou allait-elle choisir de changer ?

Titus dû apercevoir quelque chose en Lexa car il sourit doucement puis s'en retourna à ses livres. Un instant plus serein passa et il entendit des pas s'éloigner et la porte de la bibliothèque se refermer.

* * *

Lexa s'éloignait d'un pas rapide dans la rue, l'esprit en pleine confusion alors que les paroles de Titus résonnaient en elle. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle était allée chercher en allant le voir mais elle sentait une énergie nouvelle grandir en elle. Un vent d'espoir qui fragilisait ses noires convictions.

\- Lexa ! Lexa !

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit arriver Lincoln qui l'appelait depuis la fenêtre de son véhicule. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Il faut que je te parle, lui dit-il gravement tout en sortant et claquant la porte de sa voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle face à son air grave.

\- On pourrait aller discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

\- Lincoln, le pressa-t-elle réellement inquiète cette fois.

L'adjoint se crispa puis jeta quelques coups d'œil autour d'eux avant de se lancer :

\- Je viens de recevoir les résultats du légiste sur l'attaque d'Ilda…

\- Tu es venu rendre ma culpabilité officielle ? Le coupa-t-elle vivement.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, c'est même tout le contraire, l'empêcha-t-il de se détourner pour reprendre sa route.

Lexa lui jeta un regard complètement déroutée alors qu'il continuait :

-Il a trouvé des poils noirs confirmant l'attaque du Grizzli.

\- Noirs ? releva Lexa. Mais c'est impossible…

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as attaqué et tué, termina-t-il pour elle.

Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement sous le choc de cette révélation car lorsqu'elle se transformait son loup n'était absolument pas noir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler la nouvelle.

\- Mais alors qui… ? Souffla-t-elle abasourdit.

\- Ontari se remettait encore de sa blessure alors il ne reste qu'une possibilité…

\- Luna… conclut-elle dans un souffle.

Tout prenait soudainement sens car en tuant Ilda, Luna n'avait plus aucun obstacle pour s'emparer de Raven. Ecartant Lexa en l'accusant et profitant de son deuil pour la conquérir mais au fond, elle était toujours aussi coupable pour n'avoir rien fait contre Luna et laisser les choses se passer sentit une colère sourde l'envahir, dirigée envers elle-même mais surtout envers Luna qui venait de franchir une limite. Qu'elle lui fasse vivre l'enfer elle pouvait l'accepter mais qu'elle face souffrir ses proches pour ses propres désirs, elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

\- Lexa… l'appela doucement Lincoln qui sentait sa colère… ne fait rien d'inconsidéré.

Cependant, elle l'ignora et oubliant toute prudence, elle s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé.

* * *

Assise dans son salon, Costia se rongeait inconsciemment les ongles, angoissée et apeurée par ce qu'il se passait dans le sous-sol de sa maison. Elle ignorait depuis quand les cris avaient commencé mais cela semblait interminable. Elle prenait pleinement conscience de ce dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Cacher un corps était une chose mais torturer quelqu'un en était une autre et Costia s'en rendait pleinement complice. Bien qu'Anya soit l'un de ces monstres, ce n'était pas des cris de bête qu'elle entendait mais bel et bien des cris humains qui exprimaient pleinement leur douleur. Costia faisait tout ceci pour son père mais cautionnerait-il tout ça ? Elle chassa immédiatement cette ombre de doute et se rappela qu'elle agissait ainsi pour le sauver de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Un nouveau cri la fit sursauter et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes, espérant ignorer les choses. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une petite alarme résonner dans le salon. Elle releva la tête vers l'ordinateur qu'avait installé l'un des deux hommes. Elle s'en approcha et observa quelques secondes l'écran avant de les laisser tomber sur la petite machine qui y était reliée et qui contenait une éprouvette de sang. Comme ils le lui avaient demandé, elle se dirigea vers le sous-sol pour les prévenir mais un nouveau cri la stoppa, la laissant hésitante devant la porte.

* * *

Anya était à bout de force, tout son corps la faisait souffrir alors qu'ils la torturaient et qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas leur répondre. Le dénommé Pike comme l'avait nommé son camarade avait cessé d'user de ses poings laissant faire le dénommé Emerson qui préférait utiliser des « outils ». Il avait commencé par lui lacérer la peau avec un couteau, espérant que la douleur et la perte de sang feraient fondre se résistance mais ce fut un échec. Il passa donc à un autre de ses « outils », s'emparant d'une sorte de matraque électrique qu'il prenait maintenant un malin plaisir à appliquer sur elle. Tout son corps la brûlait atrocement, ses muscles ne supportant plus la douleur de l'électricité la traversant à chaque choc. Elle sentait son esprit faiblir, commençant lentement à naviguer vers l'inconscience mais ils ne lui en laissaient pas le luxe, la secouant pour lui poser leur question avant de la punir à nouveau pour son silence. Cela faisait des heures que cela durait et la fin du jeu approchait, elle le sentait et eux aussi. Cependant, peu importe l'issue tant que les siens étaient en sécurité et surtout l'Alpha qu'ils cherchaient. Elle n'avait aucune raison de protéger Luna, si ce n'est sa loyauté pour la meute, mais si elle devait mourir ce ne serait pas pour elle car son instinct lui murmurait que le véritable Alpha qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas Luna mais Lexa. C'est pour elle qu'elle subissait cette torture et c'est pour elle qu'elle mourrait si cela devait arriver.

\- Elle ne dira rien, admit Pike en stoppant Emerson qui allait à nouveau l'électrocuter.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'emmène sans les autres ? demanda Emerson tout en s'éloignant à contrecœur de leur captive.

\- Non, il nous les faut tous, répondit-il songeur.

C'est alors que la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit et qu'une Costia aux pas hésitant descendit mais se figeant aux pieds des escaliers, horrifiée par la vision d'une Anya en sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'agressa presque Emerson mais calmé d'un regard par Pike.

\- Je… sortit-elle d'un soubresaut de sa paralysie… votre ordinateur a terminé, les prévint-elle.

L'excitation sur le visage, Emerson la poussa presque et gravit les escaliers pour disparaitre à l'étage. Costia allait en faire de même lorsqu'un rire nerveux presque fou provenant d'Anya la stoppa.

\- J'aurai dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, dit-elle avant de cracher du sang dans la direction de Costia.

Cette dernière ne prit pas la fuite, se tournant pour affronter son regard rageur alors que la honte, la culpabilité et de soudain remords l'assaillaient.

\- C'est le sort qu'ils nous réservent à tous, lâcha Anya qui se redressa douloureusement sur sa chaise.

Elle braqua son regard dans celui de Costia, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que c'est le destin qu'ils réservaient également à Lexa et que si elle tenait un tant soit peu à elle, il fallait qu'elle la prévienne du danger. Costia détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard accusateur et plein de douleur. Elle regarda le sol jonché de sang puis elle le releva vers Pike, imperturbable et suffisant.

\- Vous êtes des monstres, cracha-t-elle en revenant sur Anya.

\- Je te tuerais pour ça ! S'emporta la captive.

Prise d'une furieuse énergie, elle tira à nouveau sur ses liens, allant jusqu'à s'entailler la chair jusqu'à être violemment stoppée par le poing de Pike sur son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'Emerson refit son apparition, l'air grave.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Pike.

\- Elle n'est pas l'Alpha.

\- Tu nous as dit que c'était elle ?! S'énerva-t-il soudainement en direction de Costia qui recula d'un pas.

\- Vous m'avez dit que l'Alpha est protecteur, elle l'est ! Se défendit-elle alors qu'il avançait d'un pas coléreux.

S'il voulut s'en prendre à la jeune femme, il fut stoppé par le rire d'Anya, ravie de voir à quel point cette nouvelle contrecarrait leur plan.

\- Qui est l'Alpha ?! hurla-t-il de rage avant de lui asséner plusieurs violents coups de poing.

Lorsqu'il cessa, elle peina à se redresser, le sol appelant son corps meurtri mais loin de se rendre, elle cracha toute sa haine rougit de sang sur Pike. Hors de lui, il leva à nouveau le poing mais Emerson l'attrapa eu vol.

\- On va avoir besoin d'elle vivante si on veut les autres.

Pike se défit de sa poigne puis recula tout en reprenant son calme.

\- Tu as un plan ?

Pour toute réponse, Emerson toisa Anya d'un sourire malveillant.

* * *

\- Merci les gars ! lança Raven aux deux plongeurs qui venaient de plonger pour solidement attacher la carcasse de la voiture de la médecin reposant dans l'océan à la grue mobile qu'elle avait emprunté.

Après la cérémonie, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de rentrer chez elle, ni même de suivre Luna qui avait fini par l'accepter malgré son insistance. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit mais travailler à son garage lui était également impossible car même là, elle y voyait sa grand-mère. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de s'occuper de la voiture de Clarke. Concentrée sur sa tâche, son esprit ne vagabondait pas et l'air frais de l'océan lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Raven en inspira d'ailleurs une bonne bouffée puis elle appuya sur le bouton de la commande de la grue qu'elle avait en main. Elle fit ainsi lentement mais sûrement sortir la voiture de l'eau pour venir la déposer sur le bitume du quai. C'est en allant décrocher la première chaîne la retenant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « je ne veux plus te voir » ? L'agressa-t-elle sans attendre de réponse et continuant de décrocher les chaines mais avec plus de force.

\- Raven, tu dois t'éloigner de Luna, lança avec fermeté Lexa qui n'en avait plus rien à faire de défier l'Alpha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?! S'emporta Raven qui cette fois arrêta son travail.

\- Ecoute, elle… mais Lexa qui avançait se stoppa net en apercevant deux trous dans le capot.

\- Tu admires ton œuvre ? dit-elle acide alors que le silence s'étendait.

La culpabilité perça le cœur de Lexa comme si elle se rendait seulement compte de la violence qu'avait utilisée son loup pour tenter de les tuer.

\- D'ailleurs on commence à dire que Nia a disparu cette même nuit, tu y es aussi pour quelque chose ? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme mais ne s'attendant pas à une confirmation sur le visage de la brune. Oh putain, je le crois pas… rit-elle nerveusement.

Seulement cette fois, l'accusation, le jugement de sa meilleure amie et le dégout dans son regard eurent raison de Lexa qui s'emporta subitement :

\- Oui, c'est moi ! clama-t-elle violemment. Nia s'est transformée pour tuer Clarke alors je me suis transformée et je l'ai tuée pour sauver Clarke. Après j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai essayé de vous tuer et je le regretterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, termina-t-elle d'une voix légèrement brisée.

\- Tu oublies ma grand-mère, grinça Raven.

\- Non, je ne l'oublie pas… mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tué.

\- Et je suis censée te croire ?

\- Si ma parole ne te suffit plus, va voir Lincoln qui te donnera des preuves, lui dit-elle légèrement blessée par l'état de leur amitié.

Raven aurait pu partir, lui dire que de toute façon ça ne changerait rien, mais derrière sa peine et sa colère, une part d'elle murmurait l'espoir de retrouver sa meilleure amie alors elle hocha doucement la tête pour qu'elle s'explique.

\- Luna est un loup-garou, annonça directement Lexa qui vit le choc sur le visage de son amie mais elle continua, et son loup t'a choisi…

\- Choisi ? La coupa Raven avec confusion.

\- Il te veut pour compagne… l'éclaira-t-elle avant de reprendre… c'est pour ça que Luna veut absolument être avec toi. Ta grand-mère s'y opposait farouchement et Luna savait qu'elle arriverait à te tenir loin d'elle alors…

\- Elle s'est débarrassée d'elle, termina pour elle Raven qui avait compris.

Il y eut un lourd silence puis Lexa tenta une approche alors qu'elle vit le désarroi dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ca ne change rien, s'éloigna-t-elle vivement, tu m'as menti Lexa, durant toutes ses années tu m'as menti, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Raven…

\- Non ! La coupa-t-elle les yeux brillant de larmes. Si tu m'avais dit la vérité au lieu de me dénigrer, de me faire croire que toutes ses légendes étaient fausses, tout ça aurait pu être évité ! J'aurais évité Luna et ma grand-mère serait encore en vie !

\- Tu aurais vu un monstre et tu serais partie ! Craqua douloureusement Lexa. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, toi aussi !

\- Costia ? comprit rapidement Raven alors qu'elle connaissait cette blessure dans le regard de son amie.

Lexa acquiesça tout en détournant le regard sur l'océan.

\- Une déception et tu condamnes tout le monde, dit-elle amèrement. Je suppose que notre amitié ne valait rien si tu n'as même pas confiance en moi.

\- Raven…

\- Si tu me perds aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à cause de ton loup mais à cause de toi, pointa douloureusement Raven avant de la dépasser dans un coup d'épaule.

Lexa ne tenta pas de la retenir, ravalant simplement ses larmes et ses regrets tandis que sa meilleure amie s'éloignait le cœur douloureux.

* * *

La journée était bien avancée lorsque Lexa arriva enfin chez elle. Émotionnellement fatiguée, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber sur son lit et dormir un peu. Seulement, l'univers semblait ne pas vouloir lui accorder de répit alors que Costia était assise sur les marches de son perron.

\- Lexa ! Il faut que je te parle ! Se leva-t-elle brusquement pour venir à sa rencontre.

Sa présence ne fit qu'agacer Lexa qui ne put que songer au fait que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vue, elle l'avait embrassée et ainsi perdue Clarke. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop focalisée sur ses sentiments, mais son loup ressentait la même chose à son égard, toute trace de lien affectif s'était envolée.

\- Une autre fois si tu veux bien, la contourna-t-elle pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Lexa, c'est vraiment urgent, ça concerne…

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par un atroce hurlement provenant du cœur de la forêt. Lexa fit volte-face, clairement appelée par l'agonie de cette bête, son loup totalement alarmé.

\- Anya… souffla-t-elle de crainte alors que son loup la reconnaissait.

_« Aider… souffre… aider… »_ Cria son loup réclamant sa libération pour porter son aide à son camarade, poussant Lexa à s'y élancer.

\- Lexa n'y va pas ! S'interposa immédiatement Costia tout en lui attrapant les bras et cherchant son regard qui fixait les bois.

Lorsque les émeraudes se braquèrent dans son regard, ils y virent la crainte mais également l'absence de surprise. Costia savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors que Lexa eut peur de comprendre. Elle ne put poser de question car un autre hurlement d'agonie s'éleva. Lexa reporta immédiatement son attention sur la forêt et se libéra de Costia pour en prendre la direction.

\- C'est un piège ! cria cette dernière dans l'espoir de la retenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Cracha-t-elle son accusation en comprenant le stratagème pour attirer la meute et se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Ils cherchaient l'Alpha, je pensais que c'était Anya… répondit Costia au bord des larmes alors que ses nerfs lâchaient.

\- Ta venue, toutes tes questions… TU T'ES SERVIE DE MOI ! Explosa subitement Lexa son regard virant au doré.

\- Ils menaçaient mon père, se justifia-t-elle en cédant aux larmes des remords.

_« Tue-la ! »_ ragea son loup sous la trahison, brisant définitivement leur lien, mais Lexa le fit taire, bien qu'également blessée.

Un autre hurlement s'éleva et cette fois son loup prit brutalement le dessus.

_« LIBERE-MOI ! »_ hurla-t-il en enflammant ses veines avant de sentir son corps lui céder, puis craquer sous la douloureuse transformation.

Costia resta sans voix, tétanisée par ce spectacle. Le loup-garou une fois transformé, se tourna vers elle et poussa un puissant rugissement dans sa direction. Elle recula de peur mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à être dévorée, il se détourna et fonça vers la forêt, répondant à l'appel comme le reste de la meute.

* * *

Les loups-garous ne furent pas les seuls à entendre les hurlements d'agonie. Tout Ton DC les entendait et si les habitants les écoutaient avec crainte et curiosité, Raven n'en avait plus ce luxe. Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou mais rien ne la détournerait de son travail alors qu'elle venait de rapatrier la voiture de Clarke à son garage, pas même la nuée de corbeau qui s'agitait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvrit le capot de la mini rouge, se noyant la tête dans le moteur pour établir l'étendu des dégâts et ignorer cette petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Lexa. Certains des corbeaux se mirent à faire des piqués pour attirer son attention et elle finit par perdre patience.

\- FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! leur hurla-t-elle.

Ils lui obéirent en s'éloignant brusquement vers la forêt.

* * *

Focalisé sur les hurlements d'agonie de son camarade, le loup-garou ne pensait à rien d'autre que de le rejoindre pour lui porter secours. Bien qu'ayant peu de contrôle sur lui-même, il s'était détourné de l'idée de prendre le temps de dévorer la chair fraiche de l'humaine présente à sa libération. Il s'était contenté de lui montrer sa rage, se délectant de sa peur avant de s'élancer dans les bois, courant à toute vitesse, fracassant tout ce qui lui barrait le passage. Il entendait les hurlements mais en ressentait également leur douleur car dans la meute, chacun d'entre eux était lié. Si son humaine ne l'avait pas pleinement ressenti, lui en avait ressenti toute son intensité.

Poussé par la rage, l'envie de faire payer ce crime à ces bourreaux, le loup-garou fut rapidement rejoint par le reste de la meute. Tous étaient présent, telles des ombres fondant à travers la forêt. L'Alpha les dépassa, prenant la tête et ne cherchant pas à écarter le paria qu'il était. Néanmoins handicapé par la blessure qu'il partageait avec son humaine, il se fit distancer, le reste de la meute prenant la tête. Ils disparurent de sa vue et quelques minutes après, il entendit s'élever des hurlements rageur, un bourdonnement, des couinements de douleur puis des tirs.

C'était un piège, ils le savaient, le danger les attendait et en emporterait certains mais ils gagneraient, ils en étaient convaincu. Pourtant lorsqu'il arriva à son tour sur les lieux, s'il avait été pourvu de la même logique que son humaine ce n'est pas cette conviction qui lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il vit ses compagnons inertes au sol mais il ne releva pas, il vit qu'ils avaient repris forme humaine mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, tout ce qu'il vit ce sont deux chasseurs affrontant l'Alpha et lui barrant le chemin jusqu'à son camarade torturé.

Ce dernier était solidement enchainé à un arbre. Son corps épuisé par la torture s'était écroulé sur le sol. Il sentit une puissante rage s'emparer de lui et comme les autres il s'élança sans réfléchir. Il atteignait presque son camarade torturé lorsque l'un des chasseurs le vit arriver et soudainement un bourdonnement strident lui vrilla les oreilles. Il s'arrêta sous la surprise et la douleur puis l'autre chasseur se tourna vers lui et levant un fusil, il tira plusieurs fois sur lui. Il sentit de légères piqûres et hurla presque de « moquerie » face à son attaque dérisoire mais il se sentit brusquement faible. Il s'arrêta, sa vue se brouillant puis il se sentit disparaitre dans les limbes alors que son corps se transformait pour redevenir douloureusement humain.

Son Alpha luttait contre le bruit strident et les tirs mais ils finirent par l'avoir à son tour. Ils s'étaient tous fait avoir, redevenant de faibles humains. Il s'écrasa au sol mais ce corps n'était déjà plus le sien. L'humaine était de retour et il disparaissait sous sa conscience alors dans un dernier élan de lutte, il hurla :

_« BATS-TOI ! »_

Lexa ouvrit brutalement les yeux alors que la transformation aurait dû la laisser dans l'inconscience. Elle sentit la dureté du sol de la forêt sur son corps nu puis elle ressentit le désespoir de son loup mais également une infime pointe de confiance. Elle ignorait comment elle était arrivée au sommet des bois, sur les falaises surplombant la rivière, mais elle se souvint rapidement des cris d'agonie d'Anya. Puisant dans ses dernières forces et portée par sa volonté d'aider son amie, elle se redressa légèrement et découvrit les fléchettes plantée dans son corps et qu'elle retira non sans une grimace. Une fois débarrassée, elle releva le regard et c'est là qu'elle vit la meute au sol, humaine et inconsciente, puis en tournant la tête de l'autre côté, elle vit le loup-garou inconscient à quelques pas d'elle.

_« Anya ! »_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement avant de se précipiter à ses côtés.

Elle remarqua immédiatement sa respiration difficile balayant le sol, tout comme les nombreuses entailles sur son corps mais ce qui l'alarma fut le collier autour de son cou et les brûlures marquant sa chair tout autour. Elle comprit qu'ils l'avaient torturé avec, l'électrocutant sans répit avec ce système. Garantissant ainsi un maximum de douleur pour la maitriser et les attirer.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Chantonna l'un des chasseurs.

Lexa fit volte-face et s'élança de toute sa rage sur l'homme mais s'attendant à sa réaction et la brune se laissant dominer par ses émotions, il la contra sans mal et l'envoya s'écraser au sol d'un puissant coup de cross de son fusil. Lexa allait se relever, loin d'abandonner le combat lorsque l'autre chasseur l'interpella :

\- Reste tranquille ou je la tue ! ordonna-t-il une arme pointée sur la tête d'Anya.

Lexa resta à terre, bouillonnante de rage, le regard assassin.

\- C'est l'estropié du groupe, pointa Emerson.

\- On en a pas besoin, déclara Pike avant de froidement tirer dans la tête d'Anya.

\- NOOOOOOOON ! hurla Lexa en se relevant pour se jeter sur lui.

Cependant Emerson la cueillit d'un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya s'écraser à terre.

Il lui en asséna un second puis un autre alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle pour ensuite se relever et laisser sa rage s'abattre sur eux mais elle était clouée au sol sous le rire d'Emerson et le regard glacial de Pike.

\- Je vous… le ferais… payer, leur promit-elle entre deux douloureux souffles.

\- Et comment tu feras une fois morte ? Ricana Emerson.

Il referma sa main autour de son cou, l'étouffant de sa poigne tout en la relevant telle une poupée de chiffon puis il l'entraina jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes amis, on va prendre bien soin d'eux, lui dit-il plein de perversité avant de simplement la jeter dans le vide.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Mouahahahahahahahah ! RIP Anya ! Et RIP... Lexa ? :p**

**Bon avant de me jeter des pierres ou pire, sachez que tuer Anya a été une décision difficile pour moi, vraiment difficile parce que j'adore ce personnage :(**

**Sinon... Youhou ! Lexa n'a pas tué Ilda ! :D C'est la vilaine Luna la coupable ! Bon par contre, Raven ne semble pas décidée à pardonner Lexa... :(**

**Que pensez-vous de ce revirement de situation ? De ces vilains chasseurs qui viennent faire sauter les intrigues en places pour imposer la leur ? Et vos théories ?**

**Que pensez-vous de Costia ? De son intervention pour prévenir/épargner Lexa ? Y a-t-il une chance qu'elle change ?**

**Et qu'avez-vous pensez de cette intervention de Titus ? (Pour une fois c'est pas le méchant :p)**

**Encore merci pour vos retours et j'ai hâte de lire les suivants ! :D**

**Réponse à Emmy : J'ai bien écris une fic Ouat, je l'ai supprimé et malheureusement il n'y aura pas de suite.**

**Prochain chapitre : ... Mont Weather...**


	14. Mont Weather

**CH14- Mont Weather**

**Un peu tard mais voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Après la mord d'Anya, la disparition de la meute et Lexa en chute libre... j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre un peu plus calme.**

**Toujours Kouan à la relecture, merci ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lexa tomba violement dans la rivière en crue. Les eaux glaciales se refermèrent sur son corps, ses crocs gelées perçant sa chair tandis que les griffes du courant se saisissaient d'elle pour l'emporter dans une danse mortelle. Usant de ses dernières forces, Lexa lutta pour nager vers la surface, bien que ses membres s'engourdissent rapidement de froid. Faisant enfin surface, elle inspira avec force avant que le courant ne tente à nouveau de l'entrainer vers le fond. Luttant dans les eaux déchainées, elle immergea et agrippa, par pure réflexe de survie, un rocher auquel elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Luttant contre les griffes du courant qui menaçaient de l'emporter, elle cherchait une solution mais elle était bien trop loin de la rive pour la rejoindre dans ces eaux enragées. Seule, elle ne survivrait pas.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ?! Aide-moi ! cria-t-elle à son loup disparu alors que ses doigts glissaient lentement de la roche.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, ne ressentant aucunement sa présence. Désespérée, elle voulut raffermir sa prise qui faiblissait alors puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle se hissa un peu plus sur le rocher. Malheureusement ses muscles engourdis par le froid lâchèrent et elle se sentit irrémédiablement glisser avant de se faire emporter par le courant, se retrouvant à nouveau sous les eaux déchainées. Elle esquissa quelques mouvements de nage vers la surface mais au bord de l'inconscience, la lutte était vaine. Elle se sentit rapidement faiblir, son corps se paralysant de froid. Sombrant dans l'inconscience, l'eau trouva son chemin dans sa gorge, la noyant douloureusement. Etouffant, elle appela de nouveau à l'aide son loup mais toujours sans résultat. Lexa était seule alors que les crocs de la mort se refermaient sur elle. Son regard papillonnant vers les ténèbres, elle vit le visage de Clarke et son magnifique sourire. Son cœur s'apaisa subitement, ralentissant sereinement, prêt à accueillir la mort. Lexa ferma les yeux sur le visage de sa compagne, sombrant dans la douceur des ténèbres.

* * *

Il avait tout vu. La meute avait été imprudente en attaquant ainsi ces chasseurs. Il pensait que son amie aurait fait preuve de prudence mais il l'avait vue se jeter dans la bataille sans aucune réflexion. Il avait assisté à sa défaite, impuissant depuis sa cachette. Seule sa sagesse l'avait empêchée de se jeter sur l'homme la malmenant avant de prendre les devants lorsqu'il comprit ses intentions. Il n'avait pas attendu avant de s'élancer à travers la forêt pour descendre la falaise. Alors qu'il courait vers la rive, il avait vu son amie tomber dans la rivière puis rapidement sombrer dans les eaux glaciales.

Il redoubla de vitesse à la force de ses quatre pattes. Connaissant par cœur ces terres, il évitait soigneusement chaque obstacle, le regard rivé sur l'eau à la recherche de son amie. Il l'aperçut s'accrochant à un rocher juste avant qu'elle ne lâche et ne sombre sous les eaux qui la lui dissimulèrent, la dévorant dans ses entrailles. Il longeait la berge, le regard en alerte lorsqu'il l'aperçut une fraction de secondes avant qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau. Il plongea sans hésitation dans l'eau glacée. Combattant le courant, il rejoignit son amie, poursuivant son ombre sous les eaux avant de soudainement plonger. Il tenta de refermer sa mâchoire sur elle mais il ne saisit que du vide. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance alors que le courant tentait de les séparer. Il s'élança en avant et cette fois ses crocs se refermèrent sur le bras de son amie.

Agitant avec force ses quatre pattes, il les ramena à la surface puis il nagea vers la rive, luttant contre le courant. C'est épuisé qu'il arriva sur la berge mais il tint bon et traina son amie sur le sable rocailleux. A l'abri du danger des eaux, il libéra ses crocs et tout en léchant le sang les salissant, il regardait son amie, attendant une réaction mais elle restait inerte. Il s'approcha d'elle et la poussa de son museau mais toujours aucune réaction. Il se mit alors à grogner et aboyer mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il comprit tristement qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Il allait pleurer son amie lorsqu'une nuée de corbeaux sortit de la forêt pour venir survoler la rivière puis quelques uns se détachèrent pour venir voler au-dessus d'eux. Il entendit ensuite des pas de course provenir de la forêt. Il se mit immédiatement en position de défense car ces maudits chasseurs n'emporteraient pas son amie. Il grognait férocement en direction des arbres lorsqu'il vit avec surprise apparaitre deux femmes.

\- Raven, elle est là ! cria la première.

\- Laisse-la ! Cria la seconde en ramassant une pierre pour la lui lancer.

Il esquiva le projectile puis il s'éloigna alors qu'il reconnaissait son agresseur comme étant celle qui avait grandit avec son amie. Il se posta néanmoins à quelques mètres, gardant un œil sur elles alors qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la seconde femme. Cette dernière ayant faite souffrir son amie.

\- Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Craqua celle qu'il n'aimait pas en se postant auprès de son amie.

\- C'est pas le moment, Costia, la rabroua Raven qui la tête froide la poussa pour se poster à son tour près de l'inconsciente.

La grande brune plaça ses mains sur le thorax de son amie et commença à fortement appuyer sur un rythme rapide. Il la regarda faire, intrigué. Elle cessa ensuite son geste pour redresser en arrière la tête de son amie et lui pincer le nez avant de souffler de l'air dans sa bouche à deux reprises.

\- Allez Lexa, allez ! la pria-t-elle sans pour autant créer de réaction.

Alors recommença son opération une seconde fois puis une troisième fois, appelant désespérément son amie à revenir à la vie. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rapproché des deux femmes et de son amie, lui demandant également à travers son aura de revenir, s'accrochant à l'espoir désespéré des deux femmes. C'est alors que le miracle se produisit. Son amie inspira violemment, son corps tressautant avant de douloureusement cracher l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Les deux femmes explosèrent de soulagement tout en encourageant et rassurant son amie en la poussant doucement sur le côté. Après quelques secondes son amie cessa de cracher de l'eau et ouvrit enfin les yeux sur lui :

\- Heda… souffla-t-elle faiblement alors que leurs regards se croisaient.

* * *

Raven releva les yeux sur le loup qui n'était qu'à deux pas d'elles et alors qu'elle lui avait jeté une pierre en pensant qu'il allait dévorer Lexa, elle réalisait ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-elle reconnaissante.

Le loup aux reflets argentés échangea un regard avec elle puis sachant son amie en sécurité, il s'éloigna lentement dans la forêt.

\- Elle est gelée, constata Costia à ses côtés et qui retirait déjà son manteau pour couvrir Lexa qui tremblait de froid.

\- Il faut qu'on la ramène au plus vite au chaud, s'alarma Raven.

Elles lui enfilaient le manteau lorsque Raven prit conscience des corbeaux tournant au-dessus d'elles. Elle tenta de rester concentrée mais son esprit ne put s'empêcher de relever leur nombre. Néanmoins, elle termina sa tâche et avec l'aide de Costia, elles relevèrent une Lexa somnolente avant de chacune glisser un bras par-dessus leurs épaules. Unies par le même désir de la sauver, elles prirent au plus vite la direction de la ville. Cependant, Raven ne put s'empêcher de se tourner une dernière fois vers les corbeaux. Elle refusait de croire que la nuée voulait la conduire à Lexa, préférant croire qu'elles avaient trouvé leur chemin grâce aux informations de Costia. Si ce mensonge pouvait marcher, elle ne pouvait ignorer les corbeaux qui continuaient de tourner au-dessus d'elles, au-dessus de Lexa.

\- Sept corbeaux… releva-t-elle dans un murmure mais refusant d'en faire une prédiction.

* * *

_Un coup de feu… une main sur sa gorge… une chute… l'eau glacée, le courant… _

Lexa reprit violemment conscience, se redressant dans de grandes inspirations à la recherche d'air alors que son esprit se débattait encore dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Son dos cogna contre quelque chose de solide, ce qui la surprit suffisamment pour la ramener dans la réalité, se concentrant alors sur son environnement. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était plus dans l'eau, ni même dans la forêt mais dans une chambre.

C'est lorsqu'elle reconnut la chambre de Raven qu'elle se calma enfin, tout sentiment de danger disparaissant. Le souffle rapide, elle ferma les yeux pour ramener au calme sa respiration tout en laissant son corps se détendre contre la tête de lit. Elle les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'un frisson la traversait. Lexa se rendit alors compte qu'elle était nue et qu'en se réveillant elle s'était extirpée des couvertures qui l'avaient réchauffées.

C'est alors seulement qu'elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée là ? Comment était-elle sortie de l'eau ? Raven l'avait sauvée ? Non, non, elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, c'était impossible mais alors… s'était-elle transformée pour se sauver ? En songeant à son loup, Lexa le chercha immédiatement et cette fois elle sentit pleinement sa présence. Un immense soulagement la frappa puis elle ressentit une sombre colère l'envahir. Elle tenta de repousser les émotions de son loup mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle partageait cette colère avec lui. La surprise de son réveil passée, Lexa se rappela de tout, la meute au sol, son échec, battue par ce chasseur puis Anya…

Lexa entendait encore la balle qui lui avait ôté la vie. Son visage se ferma complètement alors que ses poings se serraient de rage. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains pour sortir du lit mais s'arrêta sur le bord lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur à son bras. C'est seulement là qu'elle remarqua le bandage couvrant son avant-bras, où de légères traces de sang dessinaient une morsure. Elle ferma les yeux alors que le flash flou d'un loup s'imposait à son esprit. Se ressaisissant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire de Raven avant de s'habiller dans un calme froid. Elle sortit ensuite dans le couloir et entendit tout de suite des voix, vers lesquelles elle se dirigea.

\- Elle ne devrait pas déjà être réveillée ? demanda une voix inquiète.

\- Elle a passé le plus dur, il lui faut juste un peu de temps, répondit une voix plus posée.

\- J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'y aller… se lamenta la première.

\- Personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté elle répondait aux instincts de son loup… rassura la seconde avant de s'exclamer… Lexa !

Cette dernière entra dans le salon, où Raven et Costia discutaient mais elle ignora Raven et se jeta sur son ex petite-amie, lui attrapant la gorge dans une froide colère pour la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Où les ont-ils emmenés ?! grogna-t-elle d'une lueur dorée dans le regard.

\- Lexa ! Tu l'étouffes ! Tenta Raven de l'éloigner mais la brune la repoussa de sa main libre, profitant de la force de son loup qui n'était pas loin de la surface.

\- Tant mieux… répondit-elle froidement.

_« Tue-la, venge-les, venge-nous »_ lui murmurait son loup.

Costia qui cherchait désespérément de l'air, attrapa son bras pour tenter de la repousser mais ses muscles étaient déjà sans force.

\- C'est ta faute, l'accusa Lexa.

\- Je… déso… Coupée d'air, Costia n'arrivait plus à parler tandis que la pression sur sa gorge s'accentuait.

\- Lâche-la, bordel ! lui ordonna Raven en attrapant un vase dans l'intention désespérée de lui briser sur la tête.

\- T'approches pas ! L'arrêta Lexa en levant sa main libre dans sa direction, main où des griffes étaient apparues.

Griffes qui étaient également apparues à son autre main, allant légèrement s'enfoncer dans la chair de Costia, cette dernière couinant sa douleur malgré son manque d'air.

\- Putain Lexa ! T'as perdu la tête ! S'emporta de panique Raven.

\- ILS ONT TUE ANYA ! hurla-t-elle subitement sa rage et sa peine se montrant dans ses yeux rougis.

Lexa reporta son attention sur Costia qui commençait à sombrer, la regardant froidement alors que son loup se délectait du spectacle.

\- Anya ne voudrait pas que tu la tues ! lança désespérément Raven.

Lexa relâcha légèrement sa prise puis la raffermit alors que son regard virait de nouveau au doré, un combat se jouant soudainement entre elle et son loup, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule subitement, libérant Costia qui s'effondra au sol. Raven se précipita vers la jeune femme qui reprenait douloureusement sa respiration tandis que Lexa les regardait, légèrement secouée par ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Raven avait raison, Anya n'aurait pas voulu ça. La mort de Costia ne l'aurait probablement pas dérangée mais elle aurait été déçue que Lexa se laisse aveugler par ses émotions. Raven releva Costia et l'aida à s'assoir sur le canapé avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau dans l'espoir de la soulager.

\- Pourquoi cherchaient-ils l'Alpha ? demanda durement Lexa en venant la toiser de toute sa colère silencieuse.

Costia ouvrit la bouche avant de douloureusement grimacer et tousser.

\- N'espère pas de réponse maintenant que tu viens de lui écraser la gorge, lui reprocha Raven.

Lexa ignora son commentaire et scanna la pièce du regard avant de se diriger vers l'un des meubles et d'en revenir avec un carnet et un crayon qu'elle jeta sur les jambes de Costia. Cette dernière chercha son regard mais n'y rencontra qu'une dure froideur alors elle se résigna et écrivit sa réponse.

« Je l'ignore »

Frustrée, Lexa inspira pour ne pas laisser sa colère se déchainer puis elle entendit le bruit du crayon grattant la feuille avant que Costia ne retourne le carnet dans sa direction.

« Je suis désolée »

\- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TES EXCUSES ! Explosa-t-elle en lui arrachant le carnet des mains qui vola sur le sol.

Dans un pur reflexe, Raven se leva et s'interposa entre elles, obligeant Lexa à reculer. Cette dernière ravala sa fureur mais déclara froidement à Costia :

\- Dégage de cette ville ou je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Costia s'effondra en larmes, pleine de remords et réalisant ce qu'elle venait de perdre. Sans aucune compassion pour elle, Lexa se détourna subitement pour quitter la maison. La mécanicienne réagit au claquement de la porte et partit immédiatement à sa poursuite.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?! L'interpela Raven qui la rattrapait dans la cour.

\- Libérer les miens.

\- Tu ne sais même pas où ils les ont emmenés ! Essaya-t-elle de faire appel à son bon sens.

\- Je trouverai, répondit-elle d'une froide détermination tout en continuant de marcher en direction de la forêt.

\- Ils ont failli te tuer, lui rappela vivement Raven en l'attrapant par le bras pour la tourner vers elle et l'obliger à la regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas les abandonner, répondit-elle solidement avant d'enfin laisser passer une autre émotion que la colère,… pas une seconde fois, précisa-t-elle dans un voile de remords.

Son visage se referma puis elle se détacha de son emprise et reprit sa marche déterminée mais Raven ne renonça pas et accéléra le pas pour venir lui couper la route et l'obliger à s'arrêter.

\- Alors je viens avec toi, annonça-t-elle sans équivoque.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle catégorique.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser…

\- Je veux pas aussi te perdre ! La coupa Lexa, les yeux embués de larmes mais refusant d'y céder.

Raven se figea de surprise puis elle la prit brusquement dans ses bras, la serrant désespérément alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait l'accompagner. Lexa lui rendit cette étreinte inattendue au vu de leur récente dispute. Tout était loin d'être pardonné, le temps ferait son travail, mais avoir manqué de la perdre dans cette rivière avait rappelé à Raven à quel point elle tenait à elle, le besoin de la protéger passant avant sa colère.

\- Par pitié ne fonce pas tête baissée d'accord ? Lui souffla Raven qui ressentait encore la peur qu'elle avait eue en la trouvant inconsciente sur la rive.

\- On se reverra… répondit simplement Lexa avant qu'elles ne se séparent.

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard et la brune se détourna, reprenant avec détermination sa marche en direction de la forêt. Raven la regarda s'éloigner, se retenant de ne pas la suivre, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait le sentiment que Lexa devait y aller seule et les corbeaux volant au-dessus de la cour ne faisaient que renforcer ce sentiment.

\- Sept corbeaux…

Mais elle hésita soudainement sur la suite alors qu'au fur et à mesure que Lexa s'éloignait, une suite qui terminait la comptine de sa grand-mère et qui faisait naitre un mauvais pressentiment en elle.

\- … un héritage… qui déterminera l'avenir de tous.

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient contre la roche humide des galeries qu'il traversait. Il détestait descendre au cœur de la montagne car les tréfonds du vaste réseau de grottes qui les abritait sentaient la moisissure et son costume impeccable en revenait toujours imprégné et taché. Sans parler du mauvais goût de la décoration qui les ramenaient plusieurs siècles en arrière. Si les installations supérieures avaient évolué avec le temps, il n'en était rien de cette partie des cavernes. Les torches illuminant son chemin en était la preuve.

La galerie débouchait sur un espace plus large, où la décoration archaïque le frappa de dégoût. De vielles tapisseries médiévales, voir antiques, étaient accrochées à la roche. S'il en détestait l'esthétique, il n'en respectait pas moins les représentations. Sur la première, on pouvait y voir Fenrir, le terrible dieu loup, arrachant la main du dieu nordique de la guerre Tyr, qui se sacrifiait pour enchainer ce monstre. Tyr et Fenrir que les siens vénéraient avec respect depuis des siècles. La seconde représentait une tête de loup à l'intérieur d'un cercle formé par un serpent, l'emblème des « Ulfhednard ». Terribles guerriers desquels ils descendaient. Des barbares, des guerriers fauves à la force incroyable et qui pouvaient prendre la forme de loups pour terrasser leurs adversaires. On racontait que les « Ulfhednard » laissaient s'effacer leur esprit humain pour laisser l'esprit de l'animal prendre le contrôle. _« Racontait »_ était pour lui le mot clé car tout ceci n'était qu'histoire. Démêler le vrai du faux était impossible avec les siècles écoulés mais leur foi, leur but, était resté constant, inébranlable à travers le temps.

Il se détourna du passé et reprit sa marche, traversant une autre galerie avant d'arriver à une porte métallique gardée par un homme armé. Ce dernier le salua avec respect et lui ouvrit le passage. Entrant, il découvrit une immense caverne où s'alignaient de part et d'autre des cellules aux solides barreaux de fer. Il reprit sa marche, regardant dans chaque cellule, un sourire naissant un peu plus à chaque humain inconscient qu'il découvrait à l'intérieur.

\- Mr. Wallace, vint à sa rencontre Emerson.

\- Sont-ils sous contrôle ? S'enquit-il immédiatement.

\- Ils sont endormis, tout comme leur loup et sous contrôle d'un collier électrique, apparut Pike.

\- Sont-ils tous là ? Enchaina-t-il sans les féliciter de leur professionnalisme.

\- A l'exception de celle qui nous a servi d'appât et d'une estropiée inutile, ils sont tous là, confirma avec mépris Emerson.

\- Excellent.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez voir l'Alpha, reprit Pike.

\- Evidemment, sourit-il sournoisement.

Il suivit les deux hommes jusqu'à une cellule, où il fut surpris de découvrir une femme mais l'humaine n'avait pas d'importance car il lui fallait la puissance de son loup.

\- Emmenez-la au labo, ordonna-t-il.

Emerson et Pike ouvrirent la cellule puis s'emparèrent de Luna sans aucune douceur, la trainant presque sur le sol.

\- J'ai de grands projets pour toi, annonça-t-il d'un dangereux sourire.

* * *

Lexa descendit de son pick-up alors qu'elle avait emprunté le chemin le plus proche de l'embuscade. Elle continua à pied, scannant du regard le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Les traces de roues étaient encore bien nettes dans la terre et elles partaient vers le nord. Leur profondeur indiquait que le véhicule était bien chargé, Lexa n'avait aucun doute sur la cargaison. Quant à leur destination, elle en avait bien une idée. Au nord se trouvait le Mont Weather et ses parents ne l'avaient sûrement pas mise en garde sur ce lieu pour rien, alors elle était prête à parier que ces traces l'y conduiraient. Mais avant, elle avait un devoir à accomplir. Elle retourna au pick-up et s'empara d'une pelle dans le coffre. Elle s'engouffra ensuite dans les bois, sentant immédiatement son loup se tendre, rager face à son échec.

_« Leur échec »_ rectifia-t-elle dévorée par la culpabilité.

Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, des flashs lui revenaient. Ses émotions étaient si proches de son loup que leur connexion semblait plus forte, lui permettant de voir ses souvenirs alors qu'elle ne dormait pas. C'était une sensation étrange mais elle ne se posa pas de question alors qu'au travers des flashs, ils partageaient leur défaite, leur culpabilité, leur honte face à leur faiblesse. Cependant l'heure n'était pas aux remords, ni à se demander ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autre, de mieux, pour tous les sauver. Arrivée sur le lieu de l'embuscade, elle se figea, entendant un coup de feu fantôme alors que son regard se fixa sur le corps sans vie d'Anya.

Elle s'approcha lentement, respectant le silence écrasant des lieux. Elle constata les dégâts de la balle, défigurant complètement son amie. La colère lui fit raffermir à s'en faire mal sa prise sur le manche de la pelle tandis que la tristesse qui lui perçait le cœur, libérait enfin ses larmes. Elle tomba à genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots. Bouillonnante de rage alors qu'ils l'avaient simplement laissée là, ne valant rien à leurs yeux, Lexa se jura de le leur faire payer, elle jura de lui rendre justice. La douleur s'atténua, s'effaçant sous la colère qui la submergeait totalement alors qu'ils venaient de lui arracher celle qui l'avait guidée et élevée comme une sœur. Anya avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était : l'Alpha qu'elle était et qu'elle devait redevenir pour sauver les siens. Elle avait échoué à la sauver mais elle lui faisait la promesse de les ramener. Ravalant ses larmes, elle se releva et s'approcha de la falaise qui offrait une vue magnifique sur la rivière et sa forêt. L'emplacement parfait pour qu'Anya et son loup reposent en paix. Commençant à creuser, chacun des ses coups marquaient sa colère et sa peine.

Elle ignorait combien de temps cela lui avait pris mais elle regardait maintenant Anya allongée dans le trou qu'elle avait creusé. Lexa l'observait, cherchant les souvenirs de son visage derrière les marques la défigurant. Son sourire narquois, son regard en colère lors d'une de ses remontrances mais également son affection qu'elle cachait… tant d'image de son mentor, de sa sœur, qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Lexa aurait dû dire quelques mots mais ils restèrent bloqués. Elle ne regretta pas son silence car Anya aurait détesté qu'on la pleure à travers des mots, tout comme avoir une grande cérémonie d'adieux. Elle aimait la simplicité alors c'est la gorge nouée qu'elle déclara simplement :

\- Ton combat est terminé, mon amie.

Puis elle prit la pelle et déposa la première poignée de terre. Elle s'attela à la tâche silencieusement, respectueusement et le cœur lourd. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se recula, observant le monticule de terre alors que le moment de lui dire définitivement adieu était arrivé. Totalement figée, elle n'arrivait pas à se détourner, comme si soudainement elle refusait d'accepter sa perte. Partir rendrait les choses définitives et réelles...

CRAC !

Lexa sursauta au bruit d'une branche se cassant et se retourna pour découvrir nul autre qu'Heda sortant des fourrés. Alors que son cœur pleurait une amie, il bondissait également de joie de le retrouver. Le loup s'approcha lentement d'elle, respectueux de ses adieux, puis lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, Lexa s'agenouilla et le caressa sur les côtés avec soulagement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle en posant son front contre le chanfrein de l'animal.

Heda s'intéressa alors étrangement à son bras blessé, le reniflant avec inquiétude à travers la manche de son manteau.

\- C'était toi, réalisa-t-elle alors que sa vision du loup sur la rive devenait parfaite,… merci, souffla-t-elle reconnaissante avant de le rassurer,… ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lexa se releva et s'éloigna après un dernier regard pour Anya. Heda la suivit jusqu'à son pick-up puis il se dirigea vers les traces de véhicule contre lesquels il grogna.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'eux, annonça-t-elle froidement déterminée.

Elle monta ensuite dans son véhicule mais alors qu'elle démarrait, la voiture fut secouée dans un bruit provenant de l'arrière. Elle se retourna et eut la surprise de découvrir Heda qui s'installait pour le voyage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa, acceptant finalement son aide. Une aide dont elle eut rapidement besoin car au bout de quelques kilomètres alors qu'ils approchaient sans surprise du Mont Weather, elle perdit la trace du véhicule qui était revenue sur la route nationale. Elle décida de s'arrêter et de s'engouffrer dans les bois pour gravir le Mont. Elle avait dans l'idée de rejoindre le lieu de la disparition de ses parents. Peut-être trouverait-elle une piste, bien que cela tiendrait du miracle. Perdue dans ses pensées négatives, elle manqua de louper Heda qui venait de partir comme un boulet de canon, le nez collé au sol. Le loup fila droit devant, prêt à tracer et localiser l'endroit précis où était passée l'odeur qu'il venait d'identifier parmi toutes les autres.

* * *

Clarke regardait danser les flammes de leur feu de camp. Avec Octavia, elles avaient marché une bonne partie de la fin de journée à travers les bois. Après un rapide passage à Arkadia pour rassembler du matériel, elles s'étaient lancées dans l'ascension du Mont Weather, bien qu'elles ne sachent pas vraiment quoi chercher. La douce chaleur des flammes lui rappelait douloureusement celles de la cheminé de Lexa lorsqu'elle l'avait confrontée avant d'enfin la retrouver dans une étreinte passionnelle. Elle se laissa dériver dans les souvenirs de leurs étreintes jusqu'à ce que les crocs affamés du loup-garou ne s'imposent à elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Octavia qui l'avait vu légèrement sursauter.

\- Ouais… souffla-t-elle en forçant un mince sourire et cherchant une position assise plus confortable alors qu'elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes.

Octavia fouilla dans son sac à dos puis en sortit un pistolet qu'elle tendit à Clarke. Cette dernière la regarda avec étonnement et crainte.

\- Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait courir le loup-garou sans moyen de défense ? Se moqua doucement la journaliste.

La médecin qui était contre les armes à feu s'en empara finalement à contrecœur alors qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement son sentiment d'impuissance face aux griffes et aux crocs de Lexa, un frisson la parcourant.

\- On est encore loin de l'entrée des cavernes ? demanda Clarke.

\- D'après la carte, il ne nous faudra que quelques heures pour l'atteindre mais le réseau de grottes est vaste, il se peut qu'on ne trouve rien ou bien que ça nous prenne des jours.

\- Et on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche, soupira la blonde.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Octavia, mais il y a eu trop d'attaques dans les environs pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Mon instinct de journaliste me hurle qu'il y a quelque chose...

\- Et tu ne te trompes jamais ? releva Clarke d'un sourcil levé et taquin.

\- Jamais, répondit-elle catégorique mais une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

Elles échangèrent un léger rire avant qu'Octavia ne la prévienne d'une envie pressante. Après un échange de quelques consignes de sécurité notamment celle de ne pas s'éloigner de trop et de partir avec une lampe, elle s'éclipsa dans les bois sombres. Clarke reprit sa contemplation des flammes, les minutes s'écoulant, lorsque soudainement une silhouette apparut derrière le feu. Octavia étant parti dans l'autre direction, il ne pouvait s'agir d'elle. Clarke se leva, alarmée, puis un frisson d'effroi la traversa lorsqu'elle reconnut Lexa accompagnée du loup qui l'avait approché à l'hôtel.

\- Clarke… souffla la brune tout en levant doucement ses mains en signe d'apaisement et le regard craintif.

La médecin suivit son regard et réalisa alors qu'elle pointait son arme sur Lexa. Le loup aux côtés de la brune se mit à gronder de menaces et cela lui provoqua des flashs de Lexa sous sa forme de loup-garou. Cette dernière esquissa un pas dans sa direction.

\- N'AVANCE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle terrifiée en reculant par réflexe, buttant sur la grosse pierre sur laquelle elle était précédemment assise. La surprise de presque tomber en arrière la fit appuyer sur la gâchette. Reprenant tout juste son équilibre, Clarke se figea d'horreur en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- HEDA NON ! Cria à son tour Lexa malgré sa propre douleur ce qui stoppa le loup alors qu'il allait se jeter sur la médecin.

La brune était agenouillée, une main sur son épaule que la balle avait douloureusement éraflée, le sang coulant entre ses doigts posés dessus. Malgré sa peur, les instincts de médecin de Clarke prirent le dessus et elle s'approcha mais au moment où elle allait atteindre Lexa, cette dernière la repoussa vivement. La brune serrait les dents tandis que son regard passait de son beau vert émeraude à une couleur dorée.

\- Clarke ?! Surgit des bois Octavia.

Heda lui barra le chemin dans un féroce grognement, faisant reculer la journaliste de plusieurs pas. La dangereuse tension était palpable dans l'air alors qu'Heda était prêt à attaquer pour défendre son amie. Lexa luttait avec son loup qui voulait sortir pour se défendre tandis que Clarke maintenait toujours une poigne tremblante sur son arme, prête à s'en servir même si elle ne semblait pas y tenir totalement. Cependant, plus elle regardait Lexa qui semblait lutter contre quelque chose et qui souffrait de sa blessure, plus la médecin souhaitait lui apporter son aide. Ses instincts de médecin lui faisant momentanément oublier la bête qui avait tenté de la tuer, pour ne voir que Lexa. Alors au bout d'une interminable tension, Clarke déposa lentement son arme au sol puis elle s'accroupit à quelques pas de la brune.

\- Lexa… l'appela-t-elle doucement…. Lexa, regarde-moi.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque deux yeux dorés plongèrent dans les siens.

\- Je… je ne te ferais aucun mal… dit-elle doucement à la bête alors même que ses mots lui paraissaient stupide. Je suis désolée de t'avoir tiré dessus, c'était un accident... J'ai eu peur.

L'éclat doré au départ agité se figea puis disparut doucement pour laisser place aux émeraudes qui l'autorisèrent à approcher. Clarke s'exécuta prudemment, comme approchant un animal blessé, et malgré son envie de l'aider, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler alors qu'elle n'était pas rassurée.

\- Je ne te ferais rien, lui promit Lexa d'une faible voix qui semblait fatiguée de la lutte avec la bête en elle en plus de ressentir pleinement la brûlure de la balle sur sa peau éraflée.

Clarke ne lui donna aucune réponse, aucun regard, se concentrant sur l'examen de sa blessure.

\- Il faut que je la nettoie et la recouse, annonça-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça et se releva pour se laisser guider vers le feu de camp. Pendant ce temps, Heda avait libéré Octavia de sa menace puis jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, il disparut dans les bois, veillant de loin. La journaliste alla ramasser l'arme de Clarke puis elle rejoignit les deux femmes près du feu, déposant le pistolet non loin d'elle, juste au cas où.

\- Retire ton manteau et libère ton bras de tes vêtements, ordonna Clarke qui était passée en mode médecin et qui sortait une petite trousse de secours.

Un instant plus tard, elle nettoyait la plaie, sans prévenir Lexa de ses gestes. La brune ne dit mot, se contentant de grimacer, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir la colère et la peur de Clarke à travers ses gestes. Ces soins étaient bien loin de ceux plein de douceur qui les avaient rapprochés et qui lui semblaient appartenir à une autre vie. Son cœur se serra de douleur à ce souvenir mais le fait que la blonde s'occupe tout de même d'elle lui donna un faible espoir que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Finit-elle par demander à Octavia.

La journaliste hésita et fut devancée par Clarke :

\- On cherche la bête qui a tué mon père.

Elle ponctua ses mots en appliquant une compresse imbibée d'antiseptique sur sa blessure mais Clarke appuya si fort qu'une vive douleur traversa son bras, lui coupant la respiration de surprise et de souffrance. Elle prit sur elle, supportant la douleur, toujours sans complainte, le temps que la médecin termine.

\- Ton père ? Se tourna-t-elle ensuite confuse vers Clarke qui s'emparait d'une aiguille et de fil pour la recoudre.

\- Il a été tué par l'un des tiens, lui reprocha-t-elle clairement tout en ponctuant d'un douloureux premier point de suture.

Lexa serra les dents alors que contrairement à elle son loup commençait à se rebeller contre son traitement. Octavia qui observait la brune, ne pouvait nier qu'elle ne montrait aucun signe de menace, souffrant silencieusement entre les mains de Clarke. Elle avait d'ailleurs clairement montré qu'elle avait contenu ce qui était en elle au lieu de le libérer pour les déchiqueter. Quelque chose lui disait que Lexa n'avait pas volontairement attaqué Clarke et ce ne sont pas ses regards plein de tristesse et de remords envers la blonde qui pourraient attester du contraire.

\- Selon la version officielle, Jake a été tué par un loup alors qu'il campait au Mont Weather, lui révéla Octavia.

\- Quand ? Pressa soudainement Lexa.

\- Quel importance, lança Clarke.

\- Quand ?! Insista-t-elle fortement, faisant sursauter Clarke qui recula légèrement.

\- Le… 6 Mai 1994, balbutia-t-elle sa réponse.

La stupeur s'afficha sur le visage de Lexa avant d'entrer dans une intense réflexion.

\- Tu es la fille de Jake… réalisa-t-elle pleinement. C'est pour ça que tu enquêtais ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle comprenait enfin.

\- Tu connaissais mon père ? Lui retourna la médecin à son tour confuse.

\- Non … mais mes parents oui et ils sont morts la même nuit que ton père, révéla-t-elle à la surprise des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Qu… quoi ? Retourna sous le choc Clarke.

\- Explique-toi, lui demanda Octavia.

\- C'est… c'est une longue histoire.

\- On a toute la nuit, la poussa Octavia.

Clarke se remit à sa tâche, terminant le dernier point de sa plaie puis elle s'éloigna abruptement pour aller s'assoir aux côtés d'Octavia. Lexa ressentit immédiatement un froid du fait de la fuite de la médecin. Elle se rhabilla tout en notant douloureusement que la blonde avait placé sa main non loin de l'arme au sol.

\- Raconte-nous, lui ordonna durement Clarke.

Lexa inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

\- La meute, mes parents et moi, on est le résultat des expériences d'une secte vieille de plusieurs siècles. Au cours de leurs recherches, il y a eu une évasion de plusieurs sujets qui ont contaminé des humains via leurs morsures. C'est comme ça que mes parents sont devenus loups-garous, quant à moi, c'est de naissance, précisa-t-elle dans un triste sourire.

Clarke et Octavia étaient pendues à ses lèvres mais bien qu'avide de savoir, la médecin pouvait sentir la peine que la brune tentait de cacher en songeant à ses parents.

\- Les « Ulfhednard », c'est leur nom, mais on les appelle les chasseurs. Ils nous pourchassent depuis des années. J'ignore ce que deviennent les capturés, précisa-t-elle inquiète pour sa meute.

\- Que vient faire mon père dans cette histoire ? La pressa Clarke.

\- Il était l'un d'entre eux, répondit-elle sans la préserver du choc. J'ignore pourquoi mais au lieu de nous chasser, il aidait mes parents à nous cacher. Avec eux, il a sauvé et caché nombre d'entre nous. Jusqu'au jour, où ils ont été découverts et tués.

\- L'un des tiens l'a tué ! Claqua la blonde.

\- Non, Clarke, contra-t-elle, c'est ce qu'ils ont voulu faire croire ! Se défendit la brune.

\- Ou alors tes parents l'ont massacrés pour qu'il ne révèle pas leur cachette et ils ont été tués pour lui rendre justice, s'entêta la blonde, cherchant à se protéger des révélations sur son père qu'elle pensait être la victime et non l'agresseur.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux comme ça ! Se leva brusquement Lexa, furieuse. Jake était un chasseur comme tous les autres ! Pourquoi ton père serait plus innocent que mes parents qui ont été victimes des expériences que ton père et ces malades faisaient en secret !

Clarke posa instinctivement sa main sur l'arme avant de se lever pour confronter son ancienne amante, déchirant le cœur de cette dernière. Certes, elle ne s'était pas contrôlée mais les accusations de la médecin étaient infondées et injustes.

\- Calmez-vous, intervint posément Octavia malgré la tension.

Lexa se rassit tandis que Clarke redéposait l'arme au sol en se rasseyant.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne vous aient pas trouvés ? Il était facile de te relier à tes parents, pointa la journaliste.

\- Le soir de leur mort, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Jake dans les bois du Mont Weather, ce n'était pas leur lieu habituel… je… je me souviens que mes parents étaient agités, inquiets, avant leur départ, confia t-elle, faisant appel à ses souvenirs et s'y perdant doucement.

Clarke en fit instinctivement de même mais elle était trop jeune pour se rappeler du départ de son père. Cependant, en apercevant la tristesse et les regrets dans les yeux de Lexa qui se remémorait sans doute leurs adieux, elle songea qu'il en était peut-être mieux ainsi. Malgré sa colère, elle se sentit soudainement désolée pour la brune mais se garda bien de le montrer.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, quelque chose à mal tourné, se ressaisit Lexa. Ils ont été découverts et ont fuit séparément. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pour ton père… dit-elle sincèrement désolée à Clarke... mais j'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu plus de chance que mes parents… ils fuyaient les chasseurs lorsqu'ils sont tombés de la falaise… dans un sens c'est bien un accident, pointa-t-elle la gorge soudainement serrée.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question, pointa durement Clarke qui chassa ainsi son envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elles partageaient la même peine.

Lexa sourit amèrement face à sa dureté mais elle ne dit rien, reprenant son explication :

\- S'ils ne m'ont pas relié à mes parents, c'est parce qu'ils ne les ont pas retrouvés, ils ont dû penser qu'ils avaient réussi à s'échapper… c'est Titus et Nia qui les ont retrouvés plusieurs jours plus tard.

\- Titus ? La coupa d'étonnement Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça, confirmant silencieusement.

\- Qui d'autre ? S'enquit Octavia.

\- Les enfants de Nia, Roan et Ontari, Echo, Lincoln…

\- Lincoln ?! La coupa cette fois la petite brune sous le choc.

\- Luna et… et Anya, termina-t-elle difficilement.

Un silence s'en suivit alors qu'elles se remettaient de toutes ces révélations puis Clarke le brisa :

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu es venue terminer le travail ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'attaquer.

\- Non, trancha Lexa. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

\- Désolée de douter de ça, piqua-t-elle acide.

Lexa échoua à dissimuler la blessure de ses mots.

\- Etant exclue de ce « jamais je ne te ferais de mal », commença Octavia en mimant des guillemets de ses doigts, je ne suis absolument pas rassurée mais pour l'instant Lexa n'a montré aucune menace.

Clarke lui jeta un clair reproche dans le regard mais la journaliste l'ignora superbement en s'adressant à la brune :

\- Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

\- Des chasseurs ont capturé les miens et je compte aller les libérer.

\- Ils les ont tous capturés ?

\- Tous… sauf Anya… ils l'ont tuée, annonça-t-elle d'une voix se brisant avant d'immédiatement se reprendre.

Il y eut alors un lourd silence qu'Octavia finit par rompre :

\- Tu sais où ils les ont emmenés ?

\- Mes parents m'ont toujours mise en garde contre le Mont Weather donc j'en déduis que c'est là-bas. Heda m'aidera à les localiser.

\- Alors on devrait dormir et on verra demain pour notre plan d'action, annonça Octavia.

\- « On » ? répéta Clarke qui était aussi surprise que Lexa.

\- C'est aussi notre destination et notre ennemi semble commun alors autant y aller ensemble, expliqua-t-elle l'évidence.

\- Je ne pense pas que… commença à protester Clarke.

\- Il est tard, je suis fatiguée, on se disputera demain, la coupa Octavia avant de se diriger vers sa tente tout en lançant d'un sourire malicieux : la tienne est plus grande, je vous laisse partager.

Clarke n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Octavia s'enfermait dans sa tente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester dehors, il faut que quelqu'un monte la garde, annonça Lexa.

\- Je n'imaginais pas les choses autrement, claqua Clarke avant de se lever et disparaitre dans sa tente.

Malgré son violent rejet, Lexa sourit doucement car si la médecin refusait sa présence auprès d'elle, elle avait sans s'en rendre compte encore un soupçon de confiance envers elle pour lui confier sa protection.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée et malgré le feu de camp, Lexa commençait à ressentir le froid. L'air glacé lui piquait la peau et cette sensation la ramenait dans les eaux de la rivière, ses souvenirs accentuant les effets de cette fraiche nuit. Elle se frottait les mains puis les bras pour se réchauffer tout en regrettant d'être partie aussi vite de Ton DC. Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait aucunement pensé à prendre du matériel, une honteuse erreur pour une garde forestière. Les deux citadines avaient été bien plus réfléchies qu'elle. Elle se frottait une énième fois les mains, soufflant dessus lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair, relevant les yeux, elle vit que la tente de Clarke était maintenant ouverte. Elle fixait l'entrée, confuse, craignant de mal interpréter le geste de la médecin.

\- Tu attends une invitation par courrier ou quoi ? S'éleva la voix agacée de la blonde.

Son cœur rata un battement en réalisant que Clarke l'invitait belle et bien à la rejoindre, ayant sans aucun doute pitié d'elle. C'est donc prudemment, désireuse de ne pas déranger ou brusquer la médecin qu'elle se glissa sous la tente. Bien que plus grande que celle d'Octavia, il n'y avait pas tant d'espace que cela. Une fois la tente refermée, Lexa s'allongea sans pouvoir faire autrement que de se coller à la blonde qui, allongée sur le côté, lui tournait le dos.

Lexa fixa d'abord la toile de tente au-dessus d'elle, mal-à-l'aise de cette proximité, puis elle capta la douce respiration de Clarke qui la berça lentement. Pourtant cette dernière était dans le même état qu'elle, n'osant plus bouger alors que sentir Lexa contre elle la paralysait totalement. Elle n'avait pas songé à cette proximité alors qu'elle entendait la brune s'agiter à l'extérieur pour se réchauffer. Elle avait simplement eu des remords à la laisser dehors dans le froid et avait ouvert sa tente. Malgré tout, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus son corps se rappelait du corps de la brune et sa présence redevenait douloureusement naturelle.

Il en était de même pour Lexa qui somnolant fut surprise par son loup qui s'éveillait petit à petit à la présence de la blonde à ses côtés. Lexa pouvait à nouveau sentir leur lien se recréer et s'intensifier, au point qu'elle sentait le désir de son loup échauffer ses veines.

_« A moi… prendre… posséder… A moi ! »_

\- Non ! Claqua-t-elle sans faire attention à voix haute.

\- Quoi ? Se retourna vivement Clarke qui le prit pour elle.

\- Je… Ce n'était pas pour toi.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu parles toute seule, trancha-t-elle.

\- Non… pas vraiment… se défendit maladroitement Lexa.

\- Si ce n'est pas à moi, ni à toi alors à qui ? Il n'y a que nous deux, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment en faite… souffla avec crainte Lexa.

Clarke la fixa d'abord avec confusion puis son regard s'illumina brusquement de compréhension.

\- Oh…

\- Ouais… confirma Lexa tout en notant que la blonde ne prenait pas la fuite.

\- Tu… tu peux lui parler ?

\- Si on veut… je parle mais il comprend surtout mon ressentit, mes émotions, tout comme je peux ressentir les siennes. C'est… c'est difficile à expliquer, termina-t-elle en fuyant le regard curieux de la blonde.

\- Et pourquoi ce brusque « Non » ? Que lui as-tu refusé ?

\- Clarke, il vaut mieux…

\- Stop, trancha-t-elle vivement, ne me mens pas, ne me cache rien, asséna-t-elle durement mais révélant ses blessures les concernant.

Lexa prit alors son courage à deux mains et plongea ses émeraudes dans ses saphirs, acceptant d'être totalement honnête, même si cela devait être gênant :

\- Disons que cette proximité, agita-t-elle sa main entre elles, lui donne certaines envies.

\- « Certaines envies » ? OH… oh… réalisa-t-elle à peine sa question posée.

Lexa hocha la tête tout en portant son regard sur la toile de tente totalement gênée par cette conversation.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il veut… grimaça-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Lexa.

\- Qu'il tient à toi.

\- Il a essayé de me tuer, rappela-t-elle tout en faisant pour la première fois la différence entre Lexa et son loup.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, défendit Lexa.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? S'offusqua Clarke tout en esquissant un mouvement pour quitter la tente mais la brune la stoppa.

\- Attends ! Lui attrapa-t-elle le bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! Se défit-elle vivement de sa prise, comme brûlée par son touché.

\- Je t'en prie laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer, la supplia-t-elle.

Clarke vit la détresse dans son regard et accepta dans un silencieux hochement de tête mais restant prête à partir.

\- Il n'était pas lui-même… je… on voulait te venir en aide mais ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas libéré alors il est entré en frénésie. Dans cet état il n'était plus conscient de rien, il attaquait tout ce qui bougeait sans discernement… je suis désolée, termina-t-elle les yeux rougis de larmes par de douloureux remords.

\- Et toi ? Lâcha-t-elle douloureusement.

\- Moi ?

\- Tu étais consciente ? précisa-t-elle durement.

\- Non… je ne le suis jamais durant la transformation, le loup prend totalement ma place, je n'ai jamais aucun souvenir…

\- Alors tu ignores à quel point tu m'as fait peur, à quel point tu m'as fais mal, dit-elle en relevant ses vêtements pour révéler sa blessure encore fraiche.

Lexa ferma les yeux de honte puis les rouvrit, libérant ses larmes alors qu'elle n'avait pas de mots assez puissants pour dire à quel point elle était désolée et à quel point elle avait mal de lui avoir fait ça.

\- Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la douleur que j'ai ressenti en te voyant, je te faisais confiance, je t'aimais et tu m'as trahi avec elle…

Clarke s'arrêta, choquée par ses paroles alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne parlait plus du loup mais de Lexa embrassant son ex-compagne Costia. La brune en fut tout autant surprise, au point qu'elle ne réagit pas lorsque la médecin quitta brutalement la tente. Sachant qu'Heda veillait sur les environs, Lexa resta figée, assimilant les paroles de Clarke mais bloquant sur un point précis, elle avait dit « aimais », l'emploi du passé résonnant douloureusement à son cœur.

* * *

Après une bonne heure d'air frais et passée à ressasser ses pensées, Clarke se décida à rentrer à l'abri de la tente. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit une Lexa endormie et au visage marqué par les larmes. Son cœur se serra instinctivement et lui envoya le douloureux message qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Désireuse de se protéger, Clarke fit taire son cœur et se coucha en prenant soin d'imposer une distance entre elle et la brune. Une distance infime dans cet espace réduit mais une distance qu'elle ressentait douloureusement. Se forçant à fermer les yeux, elle cherchait le sommeil mais son esprit et son cœur agités l'en empêchaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle capte la douce respiration de Lexa, qui l'apaisa immédiatement puis la berça paisiblement alors que cessant enfin de lutter, sa présence lui devint agréable, naturelle, trouvant enfin le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque Luna reprit lentement conscience, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut un puissant mal de crâne puis la froideur du sol sur lequel elle se trouvait étendue et nue. Face contre terre, elle voulut se relever mais en fut incapable alors que de solides liens la maintenaient plaquée contre le sol. Prise de panique, elle se réveilla pleinement et réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas au sol mais sur une table d'opération. Elle essaya de redresser la tête pour voir autour d'elle mais n'aperçut pas grand-chose hormis des murs blancs étincelants de propreté.

\- Enfin réveillée, nota une voix posée.

C'est alors qu'un homme en costume s'approcha d'elle, la reluquant sans aucune gêne et son regard la fit frissonner alors qu'elle se sentait comme un animal sans défense. Et ses vaines tentatives contre ses entraves ne firent qu'empirer ce sentiment. L'homme libéra un rire amusé.

\- Calme-toi, lui ordonna-t-il sereinement.

Cependant, elle ne fit que s'acharner davantage contre la table manquant de la faire se renverser.

\- J'AI DIT CALME-TOI ! hurla-t-il subitement.

La seconde d'après, Luna ressentit un puissant choc électrique partant de son cou pour traverser tout son corps et qui la mena au bord de l'inconscience.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux, murmura l'homme en venant caresser ses cheveux.

\- Je… vais… vous… tuer… trouva-t-elle la force de le menacer.

\- J'en doute… rit-il… parce que tu vas être un bon petit toutou.

Ils furent interrompus par une porte s'ouvrant.

\- Jolie spécimen, pointa une voix féminine.

\- Alie, nous t'attendions, s'enjoua-t-il de la voir arriver.

Il n'y eut plus un mot d'échangé entre eux alors que Luna sentait qu'on apposait différent patch sur son corps, la manipulant comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet sans importance, puis le silence fut rompu par un bip affolé, les battements de son cœur réalisa-t-elle avec encore plus d'inquiétude.

\- Son loup est-il bloqué ? demanda Alie avec autorité.

\- Evidemment.

\- Alors enlevez-lui ce collier que l'on puisse commencer.

L'homme libéra Luna de son collier électrique mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'une brune en blouse blanche s'approcha d'elle, un étrange petit objet en main. La femme écarta sa chevelure pour libérer sa nuque mais Luna se débattit avec force. L'homme vint alors coller une main sur son visage, la plaquant douloureusement contre le métal froid de la table. Alie écarta à nouveau ses cheveux puis elle l'entendit murmurer « Ascende supérius », s'ensuivit une atroce douleur alors que quelque chose perçait sa chair, puis tout devint subitement noir.

La douleur avait cessé et Luna se trouvait comme dans un rêve, pourtant ça n'en était pas vraiment un, elle pouvait le sentir. Plongée dans les ténèbres, elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle. Après une minute d'un long silence, elle entendit de léger pas, discernant du mouvement autour d'elle. Elle se tendit en reconnaissant la manœuvre de chasse puis son cœur s'affola lorsque deux yeux jaunes percèrent les ténèbres. Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à révéler un loup au pelage noir qui grognait dangereusement. Le sentiment de familiarité qui la traversa lui fit comprendre qu'elle se trouvait face à son loup, elle ignorait ce que lui avaient fait ces cinglés de scientifiques mais elle se trouvait là où son loup dormait lorsqu'elle avait le contrôle.

_« Tuer… Faim… Tuer » _entendit-elle résonner tout autour d'elle.

L'instant d'après, son loup se jetait sur elle. Luna voulut fuir mais ses crocs se refermèrent férocement sur elle, la déchiquetant. Alors que la mort l'enlaçait dans d'atroces souffrances, son loup dévorant son âme, ses dernières pensées la menèrent à Lexa qu'elle haïssait de tout son être pour ce qu'elle lui avait arraché mais en cet instant, elle la détestait car elle réalisait que la brune avait toujours été la meilleure des Alphas.

\- Alors ça fonctionne ? S'enquit avec impatience l'homme.

\- Un peu de patience, Cage, quelques minutes sont nécessaires à l'ajustement entre l'hôte et le loup, répondit avec agacement Alie.

Elle-même était impatiente après toutes ces années de recherche et de sacrifice mais elle savait que tout venait en son temps et sa réussite n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Le regard rivé sur les écrans des différents appareils reliés à l'Alpha, Alie analysait les données défilant devant elle lorsqu'elle fronça soudainement des sourcils avec inquiétude.

\- Il y a un problème, annonça-t-elle alarmée.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'énerva Cage.

Au même moment, Luna commença à violemment s'agiter, et ils réalisèrent avec horreur qu'elle était en train de se transformer.

\- Il faut partir ! Pressa Alie tout en déclenchant l'alarme.

\- Votre puce n'est pas censée le contrôler ?!

\- Ils n'ont pas fusionné, le loup a anéanti l'humain ! Il ne reste qu'une bête assoiffée de sang ! expliqua-t-elle tout en l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant vers la sortie.

Juste avant de passer la porte, ils entendirent la table d'opération se fracasser contre un mur puis un terrible grognement. Ils refermèrent la porte avec force puis la fixèrent avec crainte.

\- La porte va tenir ? demanda Cage.

\- J'en doute, répondit la scientifique tout en prenant la fuite dans le couloir pour rejoindre le sas de sécurité à son extrémité.

La porte du laboratoire sortit violemment de ses gonds pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. Cage et Alie atteignaient le bout du couloir lorsque le loup-garou fou furieux y pénétra à son tour. Le monstre renifla l'air puis il se tourna brutalement vers ses proies.

Au même moment, Cage et Alie qui atteignaient le sas de sécurité, furent brutalement stoppés par l'arrivée d'un groupe de gardes armés qui les poussa de leur chemin pour s'interposer entre eux et le monstre.

\- NE TIREZ PAS ! ordonna furieusement Cage, surprenant les gardes.

Alors que le loup-garou s'élançait dans leur direction, les hommes armés levèrent leurs armes dans sa direction malgré l'ordre de leur supérieur.

\- BAISSEZ VOS ARMES ! hurla Cage qui fit hésiter ses hommes.

Alie l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina brutalement dans le sas tandis que les gardes hésitant se firent brutalement attaquer et horriblement déchiqueter par le monstre. Les hurlements furent étouffés par la porte du sas se refermant sur eux mais Cage recula de peur lorsque du sang vint maculer le hublot de la porte.

Une fois son carnage terminé, le loup-garou vint se fracasser contre la porte, sa gueule dégoulinante de sang collée au hublot. La porte résista quelques secondes de plus que celle du labo mais cela permit à Cage et Alie de fuir.

\- Je tuerai tous ceux qui lui tirent dessus, menaça Cage à travers un talkie-walkie récupéré sur leur chemin.

\- Les tranquillisants ne lui font rien ! protesta un garde.

\- Dans son état ce ne sont que des piqures de moustiques pour lui, souffla Alie au côté de Cage.

\- Nous allons tenter de l'électrocuter, proposa un garde à travers la radio.

\- Surtout pas ! Cela pourrait détruire la puce, intervint Alie alors qu'ils entraient dans un poste de contrôle.

\- Ne faites rien, laissez-le passer, ordonna Cage à la radio.

Puis ignorant le garde surveillant les écrans de caméras du poste de contrôle, ils y observèrent immédiatement les déplacements du monstre qui continuait son massacre.

\- Pas de balles, pas d'électricité, fléchettes et gaz tranquillisant inefficace, comment l'arrêter ? Grinça Cage.

\- Vous vouliez un monstre, vous l'avez, énonça froidement Alie tout en regardant impuissante le loup-garou briser porte après porte vers la liberté.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors ? :D **

**Evidemment Lexa n'est pas morte, que pensez-vous de son sauvetage ? De l'aide de Costia ? Vous avez kiffé Lexa qui la recadre avouez :p**

**Que pensez-vous des adieux Lexa/Raven ? Tout n'est pas encore pardonné :( et Raven n'a pas l'air confiante pour la suite...**

**Heda est de retour :p J'avoue qu'il me manquait et j'ai adoré le remettre en duo avec Lexa.**

**Et les retrouvailles clexa ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Clarke n'a pas l'air prête à pardonner facilement :p Et oui, je suis vilaine, elle lui tire dessus mouhahaha. Je rêvais de ce passage XD**

**Et enfin nos vilains petits chasseurs, comment les trouvez-vous ? Et que va-t-il se passer avec Luna d'après vous ?**

**Cette fois le dernier tournant de l'histoire est bien lancé et nous entrons dans la dernière partie, la fin est en vue :p Bon il y a encore environ 6 ou 7 chapitre devant nous. ;)**

**Sur ce encore un grand grand merci pour vos retours, petit ou pavé, ils font toujours plaisir :D**

**Prochain chapitre : ... une mission... des disputes... une randonnée mouvementée...**


	15. Une randonné mouvementée

**CH15-Une randonné mouvementée**

**Bonjour !**

**Rapide publication avant le boulot et oui pas de repas pour les lutins de noel :p**

**Toujours Kouan à la relecture et grand merci pour ces conseils et son aide. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke somnolait, trouvant difficilement le sommeil alors que les bruits de la forêt la maintenaient sur ses gardes. Malgré son malaise, elle devait bien avouer que la présence de Lexa près d'elle lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité alors que les derniers jours n'avaient été que terreur et cauchemars lorsqu'elle fermait l'œil. Un frisson la traversa alors que l'air frais de la nuit trouvait son chemin sous la tente accompagné d'un hululement peu rassurant d'un quelconque oiseau nocturne.

Elle claqua des dents sans réussir à s'en empêcher après un énième frisson frileux puis sursauta presque en sentant Lexa remuer contre elle avant de sentir la chaleur de son corps la réchauffer. Le bras de la brune enlaça son corps tremblant de froid et d'inquiétude ce qui la calma aussitôt, allumant comme une braise qu'elle pensait éteinte en elle. Elle aurait dû s'éloigner mais la sérénité et la sécurité qu'elle ressentait à présent, n'étaient dues qu'à la présence de Lexa à ses côtés. Après une respiration, elle se tourna, ses saphirs se noyèrent immédiatement dans les émeraudes qui la fixaient en silence. Elle pouvait sentir leur souffle respectif se mêler tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlaient dangereusement.

Aucune parole ne brisa le délicieux silence qui les enlaçaient alors que Clarke pouvait lire dans le regard de son ancienne amante à quel point elle était désolée pour tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui causer. Faisant le choix d'écouter son cœur et n'y tenant plus, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la brune. Le baiser tendre au départ devint plus appuyé puis rapidement plus passionné tandis que leurs mains se glissaient sur leurs courbes respectives. Lexa la repoussa doucement sur le dos, décidant de mener la danse en amenant ses mains fines sous son pull pour délicieusement cueillir sa poitrine. La caresse fut comme une délicieuse brûlure la marquant au fer rouge, lui rappelant qu'elle appartenait totalement à cette femme si belle et sauvage. Les caresses continuèrent alors que son bas ventre se contractait d'excitation, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir qu'elle entendit de ses propres oreilles…

La blonde ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se réveillant en sursaut et entendant encore son gémissement, le visage rougi de honte et d'excitation.

\- Hm… Clarke ? Est-ce que ça va ?... Souffla une Lexa inquiète déjà quasi opérationnelle du fait du sursaut de la médecin.

La blonde, le souffle court, ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, totalement tétanisée par le rêve inavouable qu'elle venait de faire. De plus en plus inquiète, la brune vint doucement poser sa main sur son bras afin de la sortir de sa transe. Cela fut plus qu'efficace puisque Clarke sursauta vivement, littéralement brulée par son touché qui enflamma tout son corps qui appelait ardemment son ancienne amante. La blonde retira brusquement son bras et Lexa pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal, recula afin de lui laisser de l'espace.

\- Clarke ? Questionna prudemment la brune alors que la blonde ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Je… sortit-elle enfin de sa torpeur. J'ai fais un cauchemar, pardon de t'avoir réveillé.

Après ce mensonge, Clarke quitta précipitamment la tente, laissant une Lexa totalement perdue derrière fois à l'extérieur, la médecin inspira profondément en laissant la fraicheur de la rosée du matin et les premiers rayons du soleil berçant la forêt, la calmer. Bien qu'elle ait plutôt besoin d'une bonne douche froide car bien que réveillée, elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de la brune contre les siennes et la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau. Elle soupira de frustration, à ce rêve bien trop réel qui faisait agréablement palpiter son entrejambe. De plus, le fait que l'objet de son désir ne soit qu'à quelques mètres d'elle n'arrangeait rien et l'enrageait intérieurement.

Certes son corps réclamait Lexa mais il en était tout autre pour son cœur qui souffrait toujours de sa trahison. A la douleur venait s'ajouter une nouvelle colère, une qu'elle tournait contre elle-même pour ressentir ces choses pour la brune alors qu'elle devrait la détester. Elle fut sortie de ses sombres pensées par Lexa qui vint prudemment s'assoir en face d'elle, le feu les séparant.

\- Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, un éclat de culpabilité dans le regard.

Clarke fronça d'abord des sourcils puis elle se rappela son mensonge au sujet du cauchemar. L'inquiétude de Lexa à son égard la déstabilisa à nouveau, tout comme elle se sentit coupable de la savoir culpabiliser alors que la brune savait que ses cauchemars étaient liés à elle, à son loup-garou. Sa colère s'attisa un peu plus alors qu'elle ne devrait pas sentir de culpabilité ou de peine pour la brune car c'était elle la victime dans cette histoire !

\- Non ! Claqua-t-elle durement en réponse avant de se lever et s'éloigner dans la forêt.

Lexa la regarda la fuir, soupirant tristement, puis elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, comme pour dissimuler sa peine aux yeux du monde avant de se lever et s'affairer autour du camp.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke revint au camp, Lexa n'était plus en vue et Octavia se tenait maintenant près du feu qui s'était finalement éteint.

\- Où est Lexa ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, retourna Octavia mais face à l'urgence sur le visage de son amie elle lui répondit finalement : elle est partie chercher son loup.

\- Elle ne peut pas venir avec nous, déclara brusquement Clarke une fois certaine qu'elles étaient seules.

Octavia soupira d'agacement car son amie déraisonnait complètement au vue de sa relation avec la brune.

\- On a besoin d'elle, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Non, on peut se débrouiller, contra-t-elle vivement.

\- Clarke, on va à la rencontre d'une secte et de loup-garou et tu oses me dire qu'on n'a pas besoin d'un loup-garou à nos côtés ? Pointa-t-elle l'absurdité de la chose.

La médecin se renfrogna alors que son amie avait totalement raison mais la présence de Lexa à leurs côtés lui devenait insupportable, c'était une véritable torture de jongler avec ses sentiments, passant de la peur à la colère, de la colère au désir et à des émotions plus douloureuses.

\- Ecoute, je sais que ta relation avec elle est loin d'être facile mais tu as tout plaqué pour venir enquêter à Ton DC alors est-ce vraiment une raison pour prendre le risque de tout foirer si proche du but ?

\- Non… admit-elle.

\- Bien alors tu vas prendre sur toi, la supporter, la jouer cordiale et rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces pour le bien de la mission. Après tout tu l'as déjà fait, pointa-t-elle avant de vouloir la dépasser mais se figeant de surprise… oh merde, lâcha-t-elle alarmée.

Clarke se retourna et découvrit Lexa qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle en compagnie d'Heda. Elle se figea d'effroi face au choc inscrit sur le visage de la brune alors qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était servie d'elle pour son enquête.

\- Lexa… C'est pas…voulut se défendre Clarke mais la brune la coupa.

\- Tu… Tu t'es servie de moi… toutes ces questions sur la bête… sur mes parents… Dit-elle, la voix soudainement blanche et tremblante de douleur tandis que son visage pouvait démontrer sa peine d'avoir été trahie.

\- Non ! La coupa-t-elle à son tour, voulant lui assurer qu'elle n'avait pas abusé de sa confiance concernant ses parents car elle refusait de gâcher les souvenirs agréables en compagnie de la belle brune.

\- Alors de quoi elle parlait ?! Demanda-t-elle, lui offrant une chance de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

Seulement Clarke resta sans voix, son regard passant d'Octavia à Lexa sans pouvoir trouver de réponse qui ne ferait pas plus de dégât. C'est un soupir amer de Lexa qui mit fin à sa tourmente.

\- Et dire que tu me reproches de t'avoir menti alors que je le faisais pour te protéger, alors que toi…

-Oui, j'ai menti ! Craqua Clarke. Pour mon propre intérêt, je me suis servie de toi, je voulais gagner ta confiance pour avoir des infos mais j'ai été prise à mon propre jeu, voilà tu es contente ?!

Différents flash lui rappelant les étreintes avec la brune ainsi que le baiser qu'elle avait surpris entre elle et son ex dévia soudainement la direction de sa colère. Si un court instant, elle s'était sentie honteuse et sale à l'idée d'avoir manipulé son rapprochement avec la garde-forestière, elle finit par se protéger en attaquant finalement Lexa pour effacer l'infime espoir que venaient de déclencher ses souvenirs agréables et douloureux.

\- … De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?...Avança-t-elle rageusement sur elle, venant presque coller son visage au sien, plongeant ses saphirs blessés dans ses émeraudes souffrant. Vu comme tu as embrassé ta soit disant ex copine pour qui tu n'avais plus de sentiments depuis longtemps ça veut tout dire ! T'en as rien à faire de moi donc va te faire foutre ! J'ai honte de rien et je ne te dois rien ! Claqua-t-elle douloureusement avant de s'écarter s'en prévenir et s'éloigner.

Lexa la fixait les yeux rougis par la colère mais surtout par la douleur alors que ses dernières paroles la touchaient en plein cœur car rien n'était plus faux.

\- Je suis désolée, se rapprocha Octavia qui se sentait responsable de ce gâchis.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, la rassura Lexa, il y a eu trop de mensonges entre nous, il fallait que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, et même si elle a essayé de prouver le contraire, elle n'a jamais fait semblant te concernant.

Lexa étira un sourire avait tout fait foirer dès le moment où Costia était revenue, que Clarke se soit servit d'elle ou non, elle s'était laissée séduire par son ex-compagne alors qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments à son égard et cette faiblesse lui avait coûté cher.

\- C'est pas ce qu'elle croit… Bon sang, elle ne me pardonnera jamais, lâcha-t-elle tristement réaliste.

Octavia l'observa quelques secondes puis Clarke qui tentait de ranger rageusement sa tente afin de lever le camp, avant de revenir sur la brune.

\- Tu as encore des sentiments pour ton ex ? Questionna sans détour la journaliste.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle, clarifia immédiatement Lexa. C'est compliqué…

Ce qui fit sourire Octavia car elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

\- Encore une histoire avec ton loup hm ? Peu importe, si tu aimes toujours Clarke, il va falloir lui expliquer et faire entendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé…

Sur ces paroles, elle s'éloigna à son tour, laissant Lexa songeuse.

* * *

Enervée, ayant perdu toute patience, Clarke se battait avec sa tente pour la démonter, tirant comme une forcenée sur l'un des soutiens qui refusait de se défaire pour se plier.

\- Laisse-moi faire, lui intima posément Lexa en venant doucement lui prendre la tige des mains et réussissant à la défaire comme par magie.

Ce qui agaça clairement Clarke mais Lexa l'ignora et entreprit de défaire le reste de la tente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- Je t'aide, répondit simplement la brune tout en continuant sa tâche.

\- Bon sang, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aide !

\- Tu vas te blesser et je sais démonter une tente. N'importe qui de civilisé le ferait en voyant quelqu'un en difficulté Clarke…

Le ton et les explications calmes de la brune qui avait encore une fois raison déclenchèrent une colère noire chez Clarke qui pinça les lèvres pour tenter de se retenir. N'y tenant plus, elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main, soit une tasse abandonnée avec son reste de café, avant de le balancer contre Lexa qui l'esquiva de justesse. Ce fut la goutte de trop : elle gagnait encore.

\- MERDE ! MERDE ! TENTE DE MERDE ! LOUP GAROU DE MERDE ! SCIENTIFIQUES DE MERDE ! MERDE ET ENCORE MERDE ! Explosa la médecin en fonçant devant elle, bousculant son ancienne amante qui surprise par cette charge furieuse tomba sur les restes de la tente.

\- Clarke ! Balbutia Lexa dans l'incompréhension totale.

Elle se releva maladroitement et voulut la suivre mais fut stoppée par Octavia.

\- Il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer, lui conseilla-t-elle d'un air désolé.

Lexa acquiesça, acceptant douloureusement qu'elle était la raison de l'état de Clarke et qu'elle ne ferait sans doute qu'empirer les choses en la rejoignant. Alors accompagnée d'Octavia, elle retourna à contrecœur ranger le campement.

* * *

Les trois jeunes femmes avaient repris la route vers les grottes du Mont Weather. Elles marchaient depuis près d'une heure à travers la forêt de plus en plus épaisse. Octavia en tête de file les guidait à l'aide d'une carte de la région et d'une boussole, à ses côtés Heda ouvrait également la marche, tandis que Clarke la suivait et Lexa fermait la marche. A l'exception des directives de la journaliste, le silence régnait sur le groupe alors que la tension était palpable entre Clarke et Lexa. La médecin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis sa crise de nerf, l'ignorant complètement.

Cependant, Lexa pouvait assurer qu'elle était encore en colère. Si les quelques regards qu'elle recevait n'étaient pas totalement clairs, les branches qu'elle se prenait parfois sur le haut du corps étaient une évidence. Clarke les écartait soigneusement de son chemin avant de les relâcher sans avertissement.

\- Vraiment très mature, Clarke ! lança-t-elle au bout de la quatrième branche.

La blonde ne lui prêta aucune attention, contrairement à Octavia qui la vit lâcher une nouvelle branche sur Lexa.

\- Clarke ! La prit-elle sur le fait.

\- Quoi ?!

\- On va à l'assaut d'une secte de scientifiques fous, c'est plus le moment de lui faire la gueule, lui reprocha-t-elle son attitude.

Clarke détourna les yeux vers le sol, légèrement honteuse de son attitude, mais elle resta silencieuse, croisant les bras en attendant que la marche reprenne. Octavia soupira d'agacement face à leur foutu problème de couple puis elle sortit deux talkie-walkie de son sac à dos.

\- On devrait plus être très loin alors dans le cas où on serait séparées, expliqua-t-elle tout en montrant les radios et s'approchant de Clarke … Prends sur toi, grogna-t-elle à la blonde en lui donnant le second talkie-walkie, cette dernière le rangea dans son propre sac à dos.

Sans un mot de plus, elle reprit la tête de la marche et leur avancée continua. Si le silence persista autant par obstination de la part de la blonde que par précaution, Lexa cessa de se prendre des branches alors que Clarke veillait à les lui tenir un minimum. Encouragée par ce revirement, la brune se risqua à lui parler.

\- J'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça, souffla-t-elle peu assurée.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu aurais préféré que je ne te surprenne pas avec ton ex, grinça-t-elle.

Lexa soupira de fatigue avant de reprendre calmement pour ne pas engager une énième dispute.

\- Je t'ai dit que mon loup tient à toi, commença-t-elle avant de continuer face au silence de la blonde, une sorte de lien s'est créé avec toi, il te ressent, à besoin de te posséder…

\- Je ne suis pas un bout de viande, se retourna brusquement Clarke, Lexa manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Non, bien sur que non ! assura la brune en espérant qu'elle allait l'écouter et non l'agresser. Je veux juste t'expliquer que ce lien, je ne le contrôle pas, il arrive qu'il me domine…

\- Alors quoi ? La coupa Clarke qui voyait où elle voulait en venir. Il a aussi choisi Costia et tu n'as pas pu le contrôler alors c'est pour ça que tu as fourré ta langue dans sa bouche ?

\- Oui ! Lâcha-t-elle avec soulagement qu'elle ait compris.

Clarke lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de contre-attaquer.

\- L'attaque, Costia, ton loup il t'arrange quand tu veux. En fait, c'est une putain de bonne excuse pour toi, lança-t-elle totalement exaspérée.

\- Vous allez arrêter oui ! S'emporta soudainement Octavia.

-Non mais merde ! Je devrais écouter ses conneries et me taire, c'est ça ?! S'énerva contre elle Clarke.

\- Non mais c'est pas le moment, rétorqua-t-elle à nouveau.

Lexa, secouée par la remarque de Clarke, ne disait rien, totalement plongée dans ses pensées alors que ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Si pour l'attaque, elle ne pouvait être tenue responsable de la frénésie de son loup, pouvait-elle le tenir pour seul coupable concernant Costia ?Alors qu'elle tombait en plein doute, se disant qu'elle aurait pu résister davantage, quelque chose alerta ses instincts. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle prit soudainement conscience de son environnement.

\- Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Mais Clarke et Octavia continuaient de se disputer.

\- Taisez-vous ! Pressa-t-elle plus fortement.

Ce qui fit taire les deux jeunes femmes qui se tournèrent vers elle, intriguée pour Octavia et prête à lui sauter à la gorge pour Clarke.

\- Ecoutez… murmura Lexa alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus crispé par l'inquiétude.

Elles tendirent l'oreille mais n'entendirent rien, absolument rien, la vie de la forêt s'était étrangement éteinte, ne laissant que le silence. Alors que l'inquiétude les gagnait, Heda se mit à grogner tout en tournant dans toutes les directions. Les trois jeunes femmes suivirent ses mouvements, leurs regards balayant également la forêt les entourant. Du mouvement dans les broussailles les firent sursauter, se tournant à l'unisson dans sa direction puis le mouvement fut derrière elles. Elles se tournèrent à nouveau mais le mouvement fut de nouveau de l'autre côté. Quelque chose leur tournait autour et ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Octavia se rapprocha de Clarke et cette dernière de Lexa qui luttait avec l'affolement de son loup, une sensation de danger imminent l'oppression totalement.

\- Courez… souffla-t-elle alors que son loup le lui ordonnait.

Octavia et Clarke la fixèrent avec crainte et hésitation mais au même instant, un flash d'avertissement frappa son esprit puis un frisson terrifiant la traversa.

\- COUREZ ! hurla-t-elle tout en les poussant à fuir.

L'instant d'après un loup-garou enragé s'écrasait dangereusement à l'endroit où elles se tenaient quelques secondes auparavant.

* * *

La monstrueuse bête au pelage noir s'élança à leur poursuite dans un rugissement terrifiant. Octavia et Clarke couraient en tête, slalomant entre les arbres, tentant d'éviter au mieux les racines au sol. Derrière elles, Lexa forçait sur sa jambe blessée pour s'éloigner du monstre et garder le rythme avec les deux jeunes femmes alors qu'une distance se creusait nettement. Cependant la douleur de sa jambe n'était rien en comparaison de celle que lui infligeait son loup qui tentait de se libérer. Elle le retenait car elle refusait de prendre le risque qu'il n'attaque Clarke et Octavia. Elle n'avait pas confiance alors elle luttait pour le garder à l'intérieur d'elle. Désireux de sortir pour combattre le monstre qui se rapprochait dangereusement, son loup lui déchirait les entrailles, ses veines étaient en feu, ses crocs et griffes sur le point de sortir alors que ses émeraudes étaient déjà noyées d'une lueur dorée. Partageant ses forces entre sa course et la maitrise de son loup, Lexa se fit distancer en quelques secondes par les deux jeunes femmes et Heda, tandis que la bête furieuse la rattrapait. Davantage concentrée sur son loup que sur sa course, Lexa buta sur une racine et s'écroula sur le sol. Elle voulut se relever mais une tentative de sortie de son loup la foudroya de douleur, s'exprimant dans un douloureux cri qui alerta ses camarades.

\- LEXA ! Entendit-elle la voix teintée de peur et d'horreur de Clarke alors que le monstre s'élançait sur elle, tous crocs et griffes dehors.

La brune toujours à terre, se retourna à travers sa douleur pour voir la masse monstrueuse sur le point de lui tomber était prête à accueillir son destin lorsqu'une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle pour percuter le monstre qui coupé dans son élan roula sur le sol avec Heda, enfonçant férocement ses crocs dans son épaule tandis que les griffes de la bête lui lacéraient la chair.

\- Lève-toi ! lui ordonna vivement Clarke qui l'attrapa d'une main par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser tandis que de l'autre, elle pointait de son arme le monstre mais ne pouvait tirer sans prendre le risque de toucher Heda.

Lorsque Lexa se tourna vers elle, la blonde eut un léger sursaut de surprise en croisant son regard doré mais elle ne la lâcha pas et l'entraîna de force avec elle pour reprendre leur fuite. Elles rejoignirent Octavia qui les attendait, puis elles entendirent un douloureux couinement alors que le monstre venait de se débarrasser d'Heda en le jetant contre un arbre. Elles ne se retournèrent pas mais entendirent parfaitement le loup-garou les poursuivre à nouveau, ce qui alarma le loup de Lexa qui força de plus belle.

\- Aaarrrg… grogna-t-elle de douleur en se pliant en deux et manquant de trébucher mais retenue par Clarke.

Cependant, en la soutenant la blonde dû ralentir, donnant ainsi l'opportunité au monstre de les atteindre. Elle leva son arme et tira sans hésitation, la première balle le manqua mais les deux suivantes le touchèrent à une jambe et au bras mais eurent l'effet de piqûres de moustiques pour la bête furieuse qui s'enragea encore plus. Les yeux de Clarke s'arrondirent de peur alors qu'ils les atteignaient mais une nouvelle fois Heda surgit et dévia le monstre. Octavia vint également soutenir Lexa et elles purent augmenter leur rythme s'éloignant davantage alors qu'Heda détournait l'attention du monstre.

\- Laissez-moi… grogna Lexa qui était consciente que sans elle, elles auraient plus de chance de lui échapper.

Pour seule réponse, Clarke raffermit sa prise sur elle, refusant de répondre à sa stupide requête, tout comme Octavia qui accéléra un peu plus le pas. Elles entendirent à nouveau le rugissement féroce du monstre puis ses pas écrasant le sol de la forêt, se rapprochant à nouveau.

\- On lui échappera pas comme ça, souffla Octavia, donne-moi ton arme, lui ordonna-t-elle avec plus de force.

Clarke ne discuta pas, lui donnant instantanément.

\- Mets-la en sécurité, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de lâcher Lexa.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Octavia ! protesta Clarke avant d'être ramenée à Lexa par une nouvelle complainte de douleur.

Lorsque son attention revint sur Octavia, elle s'était éloignée de quelques mètres puis tira subitement sur la bête, attirant sa furieuse attention. Cependant, le monstre continua de courir en direction de ses deux amies alors elle tira à nouveau et cette fois il changea sa course, pour foncer sur elle. Tout en reculant et commençant à courir, Octavia s'assura qu'il la suive, tirant au besoin pour continuer de l'éloigner et lorsqu'il fut évident qu'elle souhaitait la dévorer, elle prit la fuite de toutes ses forces.

Clarke serra les dents et réajusta sa prise sur Lexa afin de ne pas courir ou même hurler pour aider Octavia, se concentrant à la place sur sa fuite et trouver un endroit où elles pourraient se cacher.

* * *

A court de balles, Octavia jeta son arme en direction du monstre puis elle courut avec la force du désespoir alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de lui échapper. A bout de souffle, le sang battant ses tempes, elle entendait les feuilles et les branches craquer sous la force du monstre qui se rapprochait. Elle devinait son souffle au fur et à mesure de son approche. Elle l'entendit s'élancer de toute sa puissance dans les airs pour fondre sur elle. Elle bifurqua et il s'écrasa lourdement à l'endroit où elle se tenait une seconde plus tôt. Elle sentit ses griffes frustrées déchirer l'air derrière elle.

Octavia savait qu'elle n'avait obtenu qu'une seconde de répit, le prochain coup lui serait sûrement fatal. Les griffes fendirent à nouveau l'air mais au lieu de déchirer sa chair, elles se plantèrent dans son sac à dos. Elle fut brutalement stoppée dans sa course pour être secouée comme une poupée de chiffon, le monstre la tenant par son sac et la jetant violemment à terre. Le souffle coupé sous le choc, elle fut incapable de réagir alors que le monstre venait la toiser de toute sa hauteur, gueule ouverte, avide de la dévorer.

Elle ferma les yeux, terrifiée, impuissante mais sachant Clarke en sécurité, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Les serres de la Mort se resserraient autour d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement un grognement différent du monstre surgir. Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit Heda surgir et attaquer le monstre.

Ce dernier devint encore plus fou furieux face à l'audace de ce misérable loup qui l'empêchait de tuer ses proies. Il arracha l'animal de son corps et le jeta violemment sur le sol dans un terrifiant rugissement. Le loup blessé et fatigué, se releva malgré tout et s'interposa à nouveau entre lui et sa proie qui avait profité de la distraction pour fuir. Furieux, le loup-garou fendit l'air de ses griffes mais le loup esquiva et vint brutalement planter ses crocs dans sa jambe. Loin de ressentir la douleur dans son état de férocité, il n'en ressentit qu'une gêne agaçante. Il le frappa du poing, lui faisant lâcher prise sous sa force et le projetant du même coup contre un que le monstre humait l'air pour identifier la piste qu'avait laissée sa proie dans sa fuite, Heda fit appel à ses dernières forces et bien que tremblant sur ses membres, défia à nouveau la bête en le fixant droit dans les yeux, babines retroussées et dents sorties. Il s'élança dans un dernier effort, plantant ses crocs dans son avant bras tout en agitant la tête de gauche à droite et maintenant une pression colossale. Le loup-garou referma sa poigne tranchante sur lui,le transperçant de ses griffes tout en l'arrachant à son bras avant de le jeter au loin tel un moins que rien. Le loup tenta bien de se relever mais cette fois, la douleur le terrassa dans un gémissement douloureux et craintif. Le sang coulait de ses différentes blessures, et ses yeux se voilaient petit à petit tandis que sa respiration devenait moins chaotique au fil des secondes.

Satisfait du sort du loup et ne mangeant pas de cette vermine, il se tourna vers sa proie mais cette dernière avait totalement disparu de sa vue. Il grogna férocement et se mit de nouveau à renifler l'air. Cependant, ce ne fut pas l'odeur apeurée de sa proie qu'il perçut, enfin il la sentit mais il sentit quelque chose de plus intéressant. A travers son envie dévorante de tuer, de manger, il n'avait pas écouté ses sens et avait manqué cette odeur familière qu'il rêvait de tuer, alors il se détourna de sa proie pour en chasser une autre.

* * *

Loin du monstre, elles entendaient à nouveau la vie de la forêt et plus Clarke et Lexa s'éloignaient du loup-garou, plus cette dernière reprenait le dessus alors que son loup se calmait, mais néanmoins toujours en alerte. Sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal et elle retrouvait de plus en plus la force de marcher sans soutien, ce qui soulagea ainsi la médecin et lui indiqua qu'elle allait mieux. Cependant, Clarke ne la lâcha pas pour autant, maintenant son soutien tandis qu'elle la poussait à avancer à un rythme effréné, son regard scannant frénétiquement les lieux à la recherche d'un abri inespéré.

Au loin s'éleva soudainement le terrifiant rugissement du loup-garou. Un pic de panique poussa Clarke à accélérer davantage, faisant trébucher Lexa dont le loup avait également réagit au cri du monstre, la déstabilisant dans sa concentration. Un nouveau hurlement s'éleva et cette fois, la médecin jura qu'il était plus proche. La panique la submergea totalement, sa fuite jusque-là en ligne droite, devint brusquement anarchique, changeant de direction sans réfléchir, poussée par la peur. Lexa l'interpella, espérant la calmer, mais la blonde restait sourde à ses appels.

\- Dieu merci ! s'exclama soudainement Clarke, stoppant brièvement leur marche avant de foncer droit devant elle.

Lexa qui regardait le sol, concentrée sur ses pas pour ne pas trébucher et emporter dans sa chute la blonde, releva les yeux et aperçut avec surprise, une petite cabane se dresser entre les arbres. Cependant, si Clarke y voyait à travers sa panique un lieu sûr, ça n'était pas du tout le cas de la brune qui savait que cette vieille cabane ne tiendrait pas une seconde face au loup-garou. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Clarke l'entrainait à l'intérieur, refermant derrière elles la porte de bois branlante.

\- On est pas en sécurité ici, lui dit-elle fermement tandis que la médecin l'abandonnait contre l'un des murs en guise de soutien.

Clarke ne lui répondit rien, jetant son sac à dos au sol et se reculant au centre de la petite cabane qui semblait être un petit poste de chasse abandonné. Ce que comprit également la médecin qui fouilla rapidement les quelques coffres de bois délaissés, jetant au passage des couvertures poussiéreuses sur le sol mais dans leur malheur, il n'y avait évidemment aucune arme. Revenant au centre de l'unique pièce, sursautant à un nouveau hurlement plus proche du monstre, Clarke passa ses mains sur son visage avant de les remonter dans ses cheveux, totalement désespérée.

\- Clarke, il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici, on…

\- LA FERME ! Craqua-t-elle brutalement.

Sous la surprise Lexa se colla un peu plus au mur mais refusa de battre en retraite, cependant à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche que Clarke reprit violemment :

\- Ici ou dehors, on n'a aucune chance ! Pointa-t-elle l'évidence tout en posant un regard insistant sur la brune.

Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle parlait de son état. Bien que plus stable sur ses jambes et moins essoufflée alors que son loup lui accordait un répit, elle était clairement en difficulté. Son corps tout entier bouillonnait de la rage de son loup et la sueur couvrant son visage n'était pas seulement dû à leur fuite effrénée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'ailleurs ?! lui demanda durement Clarke qui semblait avoir oublié le monstre les poursuivant.

\- Mon loup veut sortir, je m'efforce de le contrôler, répondit calmement Lexa, mais ce n'est pas le moment de…

\- Oh parce que maintenant tu le contrôles, lança avec sarcasme son ancienne amante.

A cette attaque, Lexa oublia toute urgence et lui répondit :

\- Oui ! J'aurais pu mieux le contrôler ! avoua-t-elle avec force. Il avait encore un attachement pour Costia mais pas moi ! J'ai été faible, j'ai tout foiré mais c'est toi que j'aime, Clarke...

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! La coupa la médecin, de soudaines larmes aux yeux.

\- Aaaarg, lâcha brusquement Lexa qui se plia en deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!Demanda immédiatement Clarke, inquiète et effrayée à la fois.

\- Il approche… répondit-elle en serrant les dents et relevant un regard luisant sur la blonde.

\- Oh non, non, non, non… paniqua-t-elle reculant au centre de la pièce.

Elles entendirent des bruits d'ailes atour de la cabane, les quelques oiseaux présents dans les arbres s'envolant, fuyant, avant de ne laisser que le silence annonciateur du monstre.

-Fais quelque chose ! Transforme-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle à Lexa.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je refuse de prendre le risque ! Répondit rapidement Lexa, apeurée par ses actions passées.

Elles furent coupées par de lourds pas sur le tapis de feuille de la forêt puis elles entendirent une lourde respiration et un léger grognement alors que le monstre était aux aguets. Lexa se plia de nouveau sous la force de son loup, ses griffes sortant et ses crocs pointant.

-Fais quelque chose, la supplia Clarke dans un murmure et qui s'était collée au mur d'en face, des larmes de peur dévalant ses joues.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle catégorique à travers sa douleur.

\- Si c'est pas toi qui me tue, c'est lui ! Pointa-t-elle le fait qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Soudainement, les planches en bois craquèrent bruyamment, se brisant pour certaines sous le poids du féroce loup-garou.

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Cria Lexa dans un hurlement de douleur.

\- LEXA ! hurla Clarke totalement terrifiée alors qu'en une fraction de seconde, le monstre venait de passer son bras à travers le mur, plantant ses griffes dans l'épaule de Lexa avant de violemment l'éjecter à l'extérieur.

La brune s'écrasa violemment sur le sol de la forêt, roulant douloureusement sur son épaule ensanglantée. La douleur foudroyante lui fit tourner la tête, elle serra les dents pour lutter contre la douleur et son loup qui s'agitait en elle.

_« Combattre !… Tuer !… Combattre !… »_ Cognait-il contre ses défenses.

Le monstre s'approcha, la menaçant de toute sa hauteur tandis que son propre sang coulait de ses griffes acérées. Il ouvrit sa gueule, prêt à se jeter sur elle, lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers la cabane. Lexa eut tout juste le temps de voir Clarke lui jeter un pauvre débris de bois avant de se mettre à à la provocation et l'excitation de poursuite, il s'élança derrière elle.

C'était de la pure folie mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que Lexa allait se faire tuer mais maintenant c'était elle qui allait se faire dévorer. Le monstre la rattrapa en un instant, balayant vicieusement ses jambes de sa main griffue. Clarke chuta violemment sur le sol,toutefois l'énergie de la peur l'aida à rapidement se redresser mais le monstre était déjà sur elle, levant ses griffes pour la déchiqueter. C'est alors qu'un puissant grognement s'éleva, attirant l'attention du monstre et de la médecin, puis l'instant d'après un loup-garou au pelage argenté se jetait sur le monstre.

_« Lexa ! »_ réalisa avec soulagement Clarke alors que le combat s'engageait entre les deux bêtes.

Elle se releva lentement alors que sous ses yeux, Lexa sous sa forme de loup-garou prenait le dessus sur le monstre. Coup de griffe après coup de griffe, elle déchirait la chair de la bête furieuse qui n'arrivait pas à riposter. Totalement pris par surprise, il n'arrivait pas à rendre les attaques d'une Lexa complètement enragée. Jusqu'à ce que Lexa plante ses crocs dans son épaule, ce qui déclencha une fureur sans nom chez le monstre. Il poussa un rugissement guttural qui fit trembler la médecin puis il planta férocement ses griffes dans l'épaule déjà blessée de son adversaire, la surprise de la douleur l'aidant à l'arracher de sa propre épaule. Il la propulsa à terre, la frappant violemment, la cognant contre le sol jusqu'à la sonner avant de l'attraper et durement la jeter sur la cabane. Lexa passa avec fracas à travers l'un des murs puis la cabane de bois s'effondra sur elle.

\- LEXA ! Hurla Clarke dont le cœur bondit de peur pour la brune.

Ce qui rappela sa présence au monstre qui se jeta sans attendre sur elle. Il ne lui laissa aucune chance de fuir, elle eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il la frappa telle une poupée de chiffon l'envoyant se cogner contre un arbre. Le souffle coupé sous l'impact, elle chercha son air tout en s'asseyant et s'adossant contre le tronc, ainsi elle fit face à la bête sanguinaire qui claquait ses crocs dans sa direction. Elle le vit légèrement reculer, prenant position pour fondre sur elle. Clarke se recula contre l'arbre, réaction futile, puis tout sembla se passer au ralenti.

Le monstre s'élança, elle ferma les yeux, persuadée que tout était terminé pour elle. Pourtant, un nouveau rugissement puissant et effrayant creva l'air et fit trembler toute la forêt. Clarke sentit des éclaboussures mais aucune douleur dû à un coup de griffes ou de crocs.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se figea de stupeur et d'horreur alors qu'un bras traversait littéralement la poitrine du monstre, une main tenant son cœur encore battant entre ses griffes.

Le court du temps reprit brutalement son court lorsque le loup-garou argenté retira son bras du corps du monstre. Le corps de ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol puis le loup-garou jeta son cœur à ses pieds. Sous le choc, Clarke ne bougea pas, réalisant tout juste ce qui venait de se passer mais elle revint brutalement à la réalité lorsque le loup-garou s'avança doucement vers elle. Instinctivement, elle se recula de nouveau contre l'arbre mais elle ne put échapper à la bête qui s'abaissa sur ses quatre membres pour approcher sa gueule. La peur la traversa de nouveau en songeant qu'il allait maintenant la tuer mais à sa grande surprise, le loup-garou ne montra aucun signe d'agressivité, se contentant de la renifler. Il était si proche que Clarke pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et nauséabond. Le corps tremblant, elle laissa échapper un sanglot de peur qui fit lever les yeux de la bête dans les siens. L'instant se figea puis le loup-garou recula soudainement, faisant légèrement sursauter Clarke. Il s'éloigna de quelque pas et commença à se plier en deux, ses os se rétractant, se mouvant sous sa chair, reprenant lentement forme humaine.

Tout en observant ce terrifiant spectacle, Clarke essuya ses larmes sur son visage et c'est lorsqu'elle vit ses doigts se teinter de rouge qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait été éclaboussée par le sang du monstre. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de s'attarder dessus alors qu'elle entendit un faible « Clarke » qui attira son attention sur le loup-garou dont la transformation était terminée. Elle vit alors Lexa s'effondrer à terre.

\- LEXA ! Cria-t-elle alors que son cœur ratait un battement sous la peur qui l'envahit brusquement.

En un instant, elle se retrouva aux côtés de la brune, prenant sa main dans la sienne et l'appelant pour la réveiller alors qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Clarke s'inquiéta immédiatement de ses blessures. La plus importantes était à son épaule, elle saignait abondamment, les tissus et muscles étaient à vif, les os étant clairement avait de multiples autres blessures du fait de l'écroulement de la cabane sur elle mais qui semblaient superficielles. Au vu de son combat, Clarke était étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de dégâts mais également soulagée.

Elle se releva pour partir à la recherche de son sac et de sa trousse de secours mais elle se stoppa net en découvrant un corps humain à la place du monstre.

\- Luna… souffla-t-elle de stupeur.

Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, se recentrant sur Lexa et partant chercher son sac. Elle rejoignit les décombres de la cabane et souleva planche après planche pour finir par rapidement tomber dessus. Elle l'extirpa des débris puis elle retourna en courant auprès de Lexa. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit sa petite sacoche de secours. Elle ragea en découvrant que le flacon d'antiseptique s'était brisé, ce qui l'empêcherait de nettoyer correctement les plaies. Cependant, le plus urgent était de stopper l'hémorragie et réchauffer la brune qui avait déchiré ses vêtements en se transformant. Clarke sortit la couverture de survie et la plaça sur le corps nu de sorte à ce que le soleil réverbère dessus puis elle isola plusieurs compresses sur le sac qu'elle appliqua ensuite fermement sur la plaie.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un grésillement puis son nom faiblement appelé. Elle se rappela soudainement de la présence du talkie-walkie dans son sac et fut étonnée qu'il ait survécu à l'effondrement de la cabane.

\- Octavia ? Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement en attrapant d'une main la radio et continuant d'appuyer sur la blessure avec l'autre.

\- Je vais bien et toi ? Il vous a rattrapé ? J'ai entendu d'horribles hurlements, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Il est mort… Lexa l'a eu…

\- Dieu merci, s'exclama-t-elle de soulagement. Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Je vais bien mais Lexa… Lexa est blessée… répondit-elle en baissant un regard inquiet sur la brune. Tu peux nous rejoindre ?

\- Heda est dans un sale état, il m'a sauvé la vie, je ne peux pas le laisser là, révéla son amie.

\- Ok…

\- Clarke ça va aller, la rassura Octavia. Trouve un endroit où vous abriter puis occupe-toi d'elle.

\- D'accord… fais attention à toi.

\- Je mets Heda en sûreté et je vous rejoins, promit Octavia.

Sans plus de mot, elles retournèrent chacune à leur blessé respectif. Clarke reposa sa main sur son autre main, appuyant fortement, et regarda impuissante le sang couler à travers les compresses puis entre ses doigts.

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'emporta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'un sanglot tout juste contenu.

Elle sentit la panique l'envahir alors que l'hémorragie semblait ne pas vouloir ralentir. La médecin regarda avec impuissance sa trousse de secours, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était sous-équipée pour traiter cette blessure. Clarke reporta son regard sur la brune toujours inconsciente et son cœur s'emplit d'une peur glaçante à l'idée de la perdre. Elle se paralysa une fraction de seconde, ressentant un profond vide, aperçu d'un avenir proche, qu'elle repoussa brusquement, sa peur devenant colère.

\- Je t'interdis de me lâcher, tu m'entends ! lança-t-elle vivement à Lexa tout en appuyant un peu plus sur la blessure, la secouant presque.

Elle leva un regard frénétique sur la forêt, balayant les alentours tandis que son esprit entrait dans une analyse de la situation, intérieurement calme alors qu'elle continuait de s'énerver sur la brune, ce qui l'aidait à évacuer ses émotions et se concentrer.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser mourir en héros tu te trompes t'entends ? Je pense que t'as oublié que je suis médecin, dit Clarke, parlant tout haut pour se convaincre.

Elle fouilla dans sa trousse de secours et en sortit une grande compresse emballée et la posa directement sans l'ouvrir pour s'en servir de tampon relais afin d'empêcher le sang d'imbiber inutilement de nouveaux tissus propres. Elle remit ensuite de nouvelles compresses en tissus par dessus avant de bander l'ensemble de l'épaule, coinçant le bras de la brune dans le bandage, serrant fermement afin de ralentir une bonne fois pour toute l'hémorragie. Une fois terminée et ses mains enfin libérées, elle décrocha le sac de tente de son sac à dos et l'ouvrit rapidement pour en sortir la toile. Elle se leva pour l'étendre sur le sol puis elle déplaça délicatement Lexa pour l'allonger dessus. Elle l'enroula ensuite dedans, refermant les pans sur elle puis elle s'assura de la fiabilité de ce brancard de fortune avant de se figer, les mains posées sur le corps de la brune.

\- Je t'en supplie ne me lâche pas…pria-t-elle soudainement fragile, le regard posé sur son visage inconscient.

Elle se ressaisit ensuite vivement, s'obligeant à se lever. Elle enfila son sac à dos puis attrapa la toile de tente pour commencer à tirer Lexa derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'engageait à travers la forêt, guidée par l'espoir de trouver un nouvel abri qui lui permettrait de la sauver.

* * *

**Alors ? :p**

**Encore de la dispute, de l'inquiètude et du vilain monstre ! Dites-moi tout ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience. :D**

**J'espère que l'attaque de Luna vous a plu et que le développement, bien que lent, de notre clexa vous plait. Et va-t-on perdre Heda ? :(**

**Encore un grand merci pour vos retours et votre fidélité ;) Et également merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, notamment les guest à qui je ne peux répondre directement, merci pour vous review et de lire mes autres fic ;)**

**Prochain chapitre : Clarke en mode médecin...**


	16. Tête à tête dans les bois

**CH16-Tête à tête dans les bois**

**Hellooooo j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël :D**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre.**

**Toujours un grand merci à Kouan pour la relecture et les conseils. ;)**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Le pied de Clarke buta sur une pierre et elle tomba de tout son long. A bout de souffle, épuisée à force de tirer la toile de tente portant Lexa. Elle ne se releva pas tout de suite, prenant quelques secondes pour souffler. La brune était toujours inconsciente et depuis que la nuit était tombée, la médecin perdait espoir en leur chance de trouver un abri. Elle se redressa enfin et s'agenouilla près de la brune qu'elle tenta une nouvelle fois de réveiller mais ce fut un nouvel échec.

La médecin écarta la toile de tente au niveau de son épaule blessée puis la couverture de survie afin de jeter un œil à sa blessure. Son regard se teinta d'inquiétude en constatant qu'une tâche de sang se dessinait lentement sur le bandage, signe que l'hémorragie continuait fortement. Elle porta immédiatement une main tremblante au cou de la brune pour vérifier son pouls. Bien que plus faible, il n'était pas alarmant mais il le serait bientôt car la peau de Lexa semblait plus froide, la perte de sang l'affaiblissant de plus en plus.

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux, refoulant et refusant les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient alors que sans des soins corrects, la blessure de Lexa deviendrait dangereuse pour sa vie. Avant de s'en inquiéter elle devait trouver un abri et ensuite, elle pourrait se soucier des soins à lui procurer. Elle referma la couverture de survie et la toile de tente puis réajustant son sac à dos sur ses épaules, elle se releva puis elle reprit sa marche, tirant la brune derrière elle.

Elle était à bout de forces et si ce n'était grâce à l'adrénaline, elle se serait sûrement effondrée de fatigue, incapable de tirer Lexa. Elle avait bien songé à la laisser et partir en reconnaissance afin de trouver plus rapidement un abri et revenir la chercher mais à peine avait-elle contemplé l'idée qu'elle l'avait rejetée, incapable de l'abandonner, même pour un temps.

Tout comme elle avait été incapable de la laisser se faire dévorer par ce monstre alors qu'elle aurait pu s'enfuir. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour elle, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle aurait pu le mettre sur sa vocation de médecin mais ça n'avait rien à voir, elle le savait. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie à l'idée de la laisser se faire tuer, de la perdre, avait été plus forte que sa propre peur de mourir. Une peur qu'elle ressentait encore en songeant qu'elle risquait de la perdre si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement un abri. Plus le temps passait, plus cette issue devenait inévitable, mais Clarke s'y refusait, elle allait trouver cet abri puis elle allait la soigner et attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience...

Clarke s'arrêta subitement, se figeant sur place alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas car juste devant elle, la lune éclairait légèrement ce qui semblait être une autre cabane de chasse. Elle lâcha la toile de tente puis elle se précipita sans attendre vers la cabane pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, approchant une main hésitante, comme si elle avait peur que ce soit un mirage. Cependant lorsque sa main toucha les vieilles planches de bois, la réalité de leur chance la frappa et elle entra à l'intérieur. Une odeur de moisi et de poussière l'accueillit mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait la faire fuir. Clarke examina quelques secondes l'intérieur : un peu plus grande que la précédente cabane de chasse, il y avait en plus de quelques étagères, un lit de camp des plus sommaires, une petite table bancale, une chaise et le plus inespéré, une petite cheminée de fortune. Une fois assurée de la sûreté du lieu, elle déposa son sac au sol puis elle ressortit en courant pour aller chercher Lexa.

Elle attrapa la brune puis l'amena à l'intérieur de la cabane, elle l'extirpa de la toile de tente et de la couverture de survie avant d'aller l'allonger sur le lit de camp. Clarke prit soin de la recouvrir à nouveau avec la couverture de survie avant de ressortir de la cabane puis de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec du bois sec qu'elle s'empressa d'aller déposer dans la petite cheminée.

Le feu se mit doucement à crépiter, réchauffant progressivement le lieu tandis que sa fumée s'échappait par le conduit sortant par le plafond. Agissant mécaniquement, tâche après tâche, Clarke se dirigea ensuite vers Lexa qu'elle découvrit pour ensuite défaire son bandage. Elle retira prudemment les compresses imbibées et collantes de sang mais bien accrochées à la chair, elle dû légèrement forcer, ce qui arracha une grimace de douleur à Lexa malgré son inconscience. Au fond, sa réaction la soulagea car la brune était suffisamment proche du monde des vivants pour sentir la douleur.

Clarke retira la dernière compresse puis elle se figea de stupeur, ses sourcils se fronçant d'incompréhension alors que sous ses yeux la blessure n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait bandé. Les os n'étaient plus visibles, pas plus que les muscles et les tissus qui semblaient avoir commencé à se refermer d'eux même. Bien que stupéfaite, elle attrapa une compresse propre et commença à essuyer le sang, révélant une blessure devenue presque superficielle.

_"L'auto-guérison était-elle un des avantages d'être un loup-garou ?"_ Pensa t-elle dans la plus totale incompréhension.

Clarke mit de côté ses interrogations et se précipita sur les étagères, les fouillant les unes après les autres. Elle trouva des babioles inutiles mais également des boîtes de conserves salvatrices alors que son estomac hurlait de faim mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle allait abandonner lorsqu'un vieux coffret attira son attention. Elle l'ouvrit et manqua d'hurler de joie en découvrant un kit médical. Elle en sortit un petit flacon d'antiseptique et retourna immédiatement auprès de Lexa. La médecin nettoya la plaie, la désinfecta puis elle la sutura avant de la couvrir avec la couverture de survie et une vieille couverture trouvée dans un coin.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle recula inconsciemment jusqu'à heurter le mur puis elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, et pensa enfin à elle, prenant doucement conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, réalisant qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort, une nouvelle fois. Une pensée qui lui provoqua un frisson qui s'échappa sous forme de sanglots alors que ses nerfs craquaient soudainement. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, cherchant à reprendre pieds et ce fut lorsque son regard tomba sur Lexa qu'une pensée la traversa. Certes elle avait failli mourir mais une nouvelle fois, Lexa lui avait sauvé la vie.

Sur le moment, elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention, ignorant l'information alors qu'elle était en proie à la peur et à la panique mais Lexa avait été terrifiée à l'idée de se transformer, paralysée par ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa précédente transformation. Clarke n'avait montré aucune empathie en lui ordonnant de le faire, pourtant Lexa avait surmonté ses craintes pour la sauver. Son cœur se serra d'une chaleur familière en songeant qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter qu'elle se sacrifie pour elle. Certes Lexa n'avait pas été honnête et l'avait blessée en embrassant Costia mais elle non plus n'avait pas été totalement sincère et elle n'avait pas hésité à la condamner pour les fautes de son loup alors qu'au fond, elle savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

\- Clarke… entendit-elle faiblement tandis qu'elle ignorait depuis combien de temps, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Lexa ? La rejoignit-elle immédiatement. Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et lui prenant naturellement la main.

\- J'ai mal, souffla la brune qui émergeait lentement.

\- Tu n'as rien de grave, la rassura-t-elle immédiatement, tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est pris une cabane sur la tête et battu avec un loup-garou, tenta-t-elle pour ajouter un peu de légèreté à la situation.

Seulement cela ramena brutalement Lexa à la réalité, cette dernière se réveilla pleinement et se redressa immédiatement, alarmée.

\- Où est-il ?! S'exclama-t-elle en cherchant le monstre avant d'attraper son épaule blessée tout en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Hey, hey calme-toi, la repoussa-t-elle doucement contre le matelas, il n'y a plus de danger, tu l'as tué.

\- Je l'ai tué ? S'étonna Lexa avant de réaliser et de lui demander paniquée : Mon dieu Clarke, je t'ai fait du mal ?

\- Non ! répondit-elle immédiatement. Tu l'as tué et tu es redevenue toi-même.

Lexa ferma les yeux, prise d'un profond soulagement alors que son loup n'avait fait aucun mal à Clarke. La voir douter, penser le pire d'elle-même, secoua la blonde, son cœur se brisant de la voir se dévaloriser ainsi.

\- Lex'… ? L'appela-t-elle doucement.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, surprise qu'elle l'appelle ainsi mais elle fut d'autant plus surprise par la reconnaissance qu'elle vit dans son regard.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, répéta t-elle afin d'ancrer cette vérité.

Nul mot ne suivit mais le regard de la blonde valait mille mots. Les émeraudes accrochèrent les saphirs. Un échange silencieux qui apaisa leurs blessures respectives, devenant finalement presque gênant, ce qui incita Lexa à le rompre :

\- Où… où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… je cherchais un endroit où nous abriter afin de pouvoir soigner ta blessure.

\- Merci, dit-elle en regardant son épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu peux remercier ta fantastique faculté de guérison, répondit-elle modestement.

\- Ma quoi ? demanda Lexa confuse.

\- Oui… tu… ton épaule était presque arrachée et quand on est arrivées ici, elle était comme neuve.

Lexa resta silencieuse alors qu'elle était toute aussi surprise que Clarke par ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. A sa connaissance, elle n'avait pas cette capacité et n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Peut-être que la peur avait fait imaginer des choses à la médecin. Elle se garda bien de lui confier sa pensée.

\- Repose-toi, je vais aller prévenir Octavia de notre position, l'informa Clarke.

\- Elle va bien ? Et Heda ? S'enquit immédiatement Lexa.

\- Elle va bien, elle est restée auprès d'Heda pour s'occuper de ses blessures, lui répondit-elle en sachant que la nouvelle allait la toucher.

\- C'est… c'est grave ?

\- J'en sais rien… mais je vais lui demander de ses nouvelles… maintenant repose-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner et quitter la cabane.

Lexa se retrouva seule et décida d'obéir à la médecin en cherchant le sommeil, malgré son inquiétude pour la vie d'Heda et ses amis piégés au Mont-Weather.

Le hululement d'un hibou s'éleva à travers la nuit, s'harmoniant avec les autres bruits inquiétant de la forêt tandis que des ombres se faufilaient entre les arbres. Rien ne semblait ralentir leur avancée, pas même le silence qui suivait leur approche. Leurs armes étaient chargées, prêtes à tirer sur la bête la plus dangereuse de ces bois.

* * *

Les quatre chasseurs, armes pointées devant eux, avançaient sans crainte sur les traces du loup-garou qui s'était évadé de leur complexe. Ils avaient pour ordre de le capturer vivant et sans endommager la puce qui lui avait été implantée. Emerson et Pike avaient été personnellement missionnés par Cage qui leur faisait totalement confiance. Ils avaient largement prouvé leur valeur : ils étaient tous deux d'excellents pisteurs et avaient rapidement trouvé sa piste. Le loup-garou leur facilitait également la tâche car il n'avait fait preuve d'aucune délicatesse, écrasant tout sur son passage et continuant son massacre sur son chemin. Le petit groupe de chasseurs était tombé sur ce qui semblait être des traces de lutte.

Lutte qui avait laissé une piste de sang frais. Nul doute que la bête avait trouvé de quoi se repaître mais ses proies semblaient lui avoir opposé une farouche résistance. Ils marchaient depuis un moment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face au débris d'une vielle cabane de bois. Emerson fit signe aux deux chasseurs qui les accompagnaient de vérifier le périmètre puis il s'approcha de la cabane, suivit de Pike, mais ce dernier s'éloigna soudainement.

\- Emerson ! L'appela-t-il.

Le chasseur le rejoignit immédiatement et découvrit ce que son collègue observait avec stupeur. Au sol gisait le corps d'une femme dont le cœur avait été arraché de la poitrine. Il n'y avait aucun signe montrant que le loup-garou avait essayé de la dévorer, ce qui l'intrigua immédiatement. Il se pencha et la retourna sans douceur avant de dévoiler sa nuque, remarquant immédiatement la plaie marquant l'entrée de la puce. Afin d'être certain, il prononça les mots qui firent subitement sortir la puce de sa nuque et qu'il récupéra prudemment.

\- C'est notre loup-garou, énonça avec stupéfaction Pike.

\- On dirait bien, répondit Emerson tout en rangeant la puce dans une petite boite pour la sécuriser et se relever pour faire face à son collègue.

\- Seul un autre loup-garou a pu la tuer, constata Pike en fixant le trou béant dans la poitrine de Luna.

\- Il y a donc un autre monstre dans ces bois, continua Emerson en balayant son regard sur l'obscurité des bois, un Alpha bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'était, sourit-il finement.

\- Il faut qu'on le ramène, lança avec détermination Pike.

\- La chasse est ouverte, répondit Emerson tout en commençant à chercher une piste.

* * *

_Elle court à travers les bois… Clarke devant elle… elle entend les grognements d'Heda… des coups de feu retentir… une nouvelle fuite… _

Lexa se crispa légèrement dans son sommeil, ses yeux s'agitant derrière ses paupières closes.

_Des griffes la transpercent douloureusement… elle s'écrase violemment sur le sol… le monstre la toise prêt à la tuer alors qu'elle est impuissante face à lui. Soudainement, il se détourne._

\- Clarke…! Souffla-t-elle terrifiée et s'agitant un peu plus.

_Impuissante, elle regarde le monstre poursuivre Clarke puis la coincer, prêt à la dévorer. Elle ressent sa peur, Clarke est terrifiée._

_Soudainement, elle est secouée par un rugissement provenant du plus profond de son être : « A NOUS ! PROTEGER ! » Hurle son loup._

Lexa se tordit sous un spasme au souvenir de sa violente transformation puis sa respiration s'agita alors qu'à travers les yeux de son loup, elle revivait les évènements.

_Elle plante ses crocs… le sang emplit sa gueule, jouissant de son goût cuivré… puis une fulgurante douleur à son épaule… la cabane qui s'écrase sur elle… _

Lexa s'agita de plus belle, ses muscles réagissant à un combat intérieur.

_Sous les planches de bois, elle est à demi-consciente… « PEUR ! » sent-elle à travers l'odeur corporelle de Clarke. Elle sent qu'il va la tuer et elle ressent une profonde peur, la peur de la perdre, ce qui réveille une puissante rage. « SAUVER ! » hurle-t-elle avec force, sortant subitement des débris pour traverser de sa patte griffue la cage thoracique du monstre, lui arrachant le cœur…_

Lexa se réveilla brusquement, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit avant d'attraper son épaule qui ne la faisait pas plus souffrir qu'une vulgaire courbature à présent. Le souffle rapide, paniquée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant le danger alors qu'elle pouvait encore sentir la rage de son loup et le cœur du monstre entre ses doigts. Scannant frénétiquement la pièce, elle remarqua finalement l'absence de la médecin.

\- Clarke ? Clarke ?! Appela-t-elle de plus en plus paniquée et prête à se lever mais stoppée par le bruit de la porte.

\- Je suis là, entendit-elle avant de voir Clarke se diriger vers elle.

La blonde vint s'assoir à ses côtés, venant instinctivement poser une main rassurante sur sa cuisse tout en la calmant d'une voix douce :

\- Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Soulagée et rassurée par sa présence, Lexa revint à la réalité, plongeant son visage dans ses mains tout en expirant profondément.

\- De quoi tu rêvais ? lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant dans ses émeraudes tourmentées.

\- Je… commença-t-elle à travers sa respiration anarchique… j'ai des visions à travers mes rêves… des souvenirs appartenant à mon loup…

Clarke fronça des sourcils alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre.

\- J'ai vu mon combat avec le loup-garou… puis lorsqu'il a faillit te tuer… souffla-t-elle troublée.

\- Mais tu es intervenue, elle ne m'a rien fait, lui rappela Clarke, alors arrête de te torturer...

Lexa hocha doucement la tête et son regard tomba sur la main de la blonde toujours posée sur sa cuisse. Elle prit soudainement conscience de son geste, tout comme Clarke dont les saphirs se figèrent sur sa main, réalisant sa position sur le haut de sa cuisse et de sa nudité. Elle la retira brusquement, comme brûlée, totalement gênée.

\- Tu… tu devrais te couvrir, balbutia Clarke tout en se levant pour imposer une distance entre elles.

\- O… oui… désolée… balbutia à son tour Lexa tout en se levant.

Se retrouvant face à Clarke, cette dernière ne put empêcher son regard de descendre sur sa poitrine pleinement exposée. Prise d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, la médecin se détourna immédiatement, rejoignant l'entrée où elle avait abandonné le bois sec qu'elle était allée chercher dehors avant de se précipiter au chevet de Lexa.

La brune qui s'était empressée de chercher un moyen de se couvrir avait raté le regard baladeur de la médecin. Occupée à retirer la couverture poussiéreuse du lit de camp, elle manqua également les regards gourmands que lui jetait la blonde tout en ramassant son bois.

Clarke se délectait sans gêne du corps nu de la brune, son regard glissant sur ses délicieuses courbes et qui la renvoyait à leurs étreintes partagées. C'est lorsque Lexa se couvrit d'une couverture et qu'elle se tourna vers elle, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était stoppée dans sa tâche pour l'observer. Sursautant, elle termina rapidement de ramasser son bois tandis que Lexa se mettait à parcourir la pièce, en quête de vêtements. Clarke alla ensuite s'agenouiller devant la cheminée pour y déposer le bois sec, ravivant le feu avant de se relever mais en se retournant son regard tomba directement sur Lexa qui en se redressant après avoir fouillé une vieille malle, lâcha un pan de sa couverture, lui offrant à nouveau une vue parfaite sur son corps nu.

\- Je… je vais prendre l'air ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement avant de littéralement prendre la fuite alors que son corps semblait s'être enflammé.

* * *

En revenant après avoir fait un tour des alentours de la cabane pour décompresser, Clarke eut la surprise de trouver Lexa accroupie près du feu et maintenant vêtue d'un pantalon légèrement trop grand pour elle, ainsi que d'un pull épais. La blonde souffla de soulagement et entra un peu plus dans la pièce, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de la brune. Cette dernière, retira une vieille conserve du feu puis vida son contenu dans un bol. C'est alors qu'elle se releva pour se tourner vers la médecin afin de lui tendre le bol.

\- Ce n'est pas un plat quatre étoiles mais ça te fera du bien de manger, lui dit-elle tout en désignant ce qui ressemblait à des lentilles.

Clarke accepta en venant se saisir du bol et se faisant ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Lexa. Le bref contact fut suffisant pour les déstabiliser, un frisson de douceur les parcourant. La brune fut la première à retirer sa main, prête à s'éloigner, mais la médecin la stoppa alors qu'elle prenait conscience d'un détail.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle n'apercevait qu'une conserve et que Lexa venait de tout lui donner.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, roula des yeux la médecin qui n'était pas dupe, bien que touchée par son intention de se priver pour elle.

Clarke la dépassa pour attraper un autre bol trainant sur une étagère puis après l'avoir dépoussiéré, elle partagea le contenu du sien.

\- Clarke non… tenta de protester Lexa.

\- Mange et tais-toi, lui ordonna la blonde en lui donnant avec autorité son bol.

Sans un mot de plus, Clarke alla s'asseoir à la petite table bancale et comme il n'y avait qu'une chaise, Lexa alla s'installer sur le bord du lit. Pendant de longues minutes, elles mangèrent en silence, seul le bruit des cuillères perturbant le calme de la pièce. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde alors qu'elles agissaient comme deux étrangères obligées de partager le même toit sans réussir à se confier l'une à l'autre sur ce qu'elles venaient de vivre réciproquement. La tension allait atteindre son point de rupture lorsque la médecin rompit enfin le silence.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose...

Lexa lui donna immédiatement toute son attention et fronça légèrement les sourcils à son air grave.

\- Le loup-garou qui nous a attaqué… c'était… c'était Luna, lui révéla-t-elle.

Le choc fut évident sur le visage de la brune. Luna était loin d'avoir son affection mais c'était un membre de sa meute, de sa famille, et malgré leur haine mutuelle, elle n'avait pas mérité un sort pareil. Son loup rageait en accord avec elle alors qu'ils se promettaient de la venger car nul doute que ces maudits scientifiques lui avaient fait quelque chose. Lexa se leva brusquement, posa son bol sur la table en passant à côté, et fonça tout droit vers la porte.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?! La stoppa Clarke en s'interposant soudainement entre elle et la sortie.

\- Les sortir de cette maudite montagne, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage en essayant de la contourner.

Cependant, Clarke suivit son mouvement et l'attrapa fermement par les bras pour la stopper et l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois attendre !

\- Et combien vont mourir ?! Tenta-t-elle de se défaire de sa prise mais Clarke la retint solidement.

\- Encore plus si tu y vas seule ! Claqua-t-elle en plantant ses saphirs dans ses émeraudes. Tu dois utiliser toute l'aide possible, ça veut dire moi et Octavia, on doit l'attendre et tu le sais !

Cette fois Lexa n'essaya plus de résister, semblant se laisser raisonner.

\- Une nuit. C'est l'affaire de quelques heures, acheva la médecin alors que les émeraudes se résignaient.

Le silence retomba sur elles et elles prirent soudainement conscience de leur proximité. Plongées dans les yeux de l'une et l'autre, leurs souffles se rejoignaient presque. Les yeux de Clarke descendirent rapidement sur les lèvres de la brune.

_« Non Clarke ! » _se sermonna-t-elle fortement.

Elle remonta ses saphirs dans les émeraudes qui eux aussi étaient venus se perdre sur ses lèvres. Elles partageaient la même envie mais Lexa résista, sachant que le premier pas ne lui appartenait plus. Cependant, son regard ne cachait rien de son désir et appelait Clarke.

_« Je peux pas… » _Se raisonna silencieusement cette dernière.

_"J'en ai tellement envie..."_ Pensa la brune en se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

_« J'ai failli la perdre… » _Flancha la blonde.

_"Peut-être que je devrais faire le premier pas..."_ Hésita la brune.

_« Je ne veux pas souffrir… » _Se répéta Clarke à nouveau.

La médecin lâcha subitement Lexa tout en se reculant, instaurant une bonne distance entre elles. Elle put deviner la douleur du rejet dans les émeraudes tandis que ces derniers aperçurent clairement la douleur et la peur dans les saphirs. Comprenant et acceptant sa décision, Lexa s'éloigna et retourna s'assoir sur le lit avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains afin de chasser toutes les émotions qui venaient de la traverser.

\- Je suis désolée…

Lexa releva la tête en direction de Clarke.

\- … pour Luna, précisa cette dernière avant d'ajouter après un court silence… Vous étiez proches ?

\- Pas vraiment… souffla-t-elle évasive.

Clarke soupira alors qu'une nouvelle fois elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse franche, même pour une simple question, elle était sur le point de se détourner lorsqu'elle fut stoppée par la voix de la brune.

\- Nous étions amies… jusqu'au jour où elle est entrée en frénésie et a tué toute sa famille, raconta-t-elle un voile sombre sur le visage. Elle m'en a tenu pour responsable et elle avait raison. J'étais l'Alpha, je devais veiller sur eux et j'ai failli.

\- En quoi es-tu responsable des atrocités de son loup ?

\- En tant qu'Alpha, je devais veiller à ce qu'elle ne se transforme pas mais j'ai été distraite… répondit-elle honteusement. Sa famille est morte car je n'ai pas été une bonne Alpha... C'était à moi de contrôler ses pulsions... Elle vivait une mauvaise période avec son compagnon et j'ai été égoïste... Trop obnubilée par Costia et notre relation naissante...

Un léger silence passa, Clarke laissant Lexa prendre son temps alors qu'elle n'avait pas terminé son récit.

\- Après ça, je suis devenue son ennemie, Luna me haïssait, dit-elle tristement avant de révéler : c'est elle qui m'a abimé la jambe.

Clarke fronça soudainement les sourcils alors qu'avec tout ce qu'elle savait maintenant, une question lui venait à l'esprit :

\- Tu ne t'es pas défendue ? Aujourd'hui tu l'as battu alors comment est-ce qu'elle a put gagner ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'étais distraite… par la même raison qui a coûté sa famille à Luna, répondit-elle en souriant d'ironie.

Clarke lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Costia, répondit-elle à la question silencieuse. Elle venait de m'annoncer qu'elle me quittait, précisa-t-elle douloureusement alors que les paroles de son ex petite-amie lui revenait en tête.

_« Tu es un monstre… » _

La douleur de la brune n'échappa pas à Clarke qui ne pouvait nier que son histoire avec Costia l'avait profondément marquée. Au point d'entraver la leur, avec ou sans la présence de son ex-compagne. Même si elle en ignorait les détails, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Costia avait marqué Lexa, comme Finn l'avait marqué. En comprenant ceci, ce fut la première fois que Clarke ressentit de la compassion plutôt que de la colère en songeant à cette histoire.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de combat, reprit Lexa. Luna m'a totalement prise par surprise. Elle aurait pu me tuer mais en plus de me prendre ma place d'Alpha, elle voulait m'humilier, me faire souffrir comme elle souffrait alors elle m'a tout pris.

Clarke comprit alors pourquoi Lexa était si isolée, pourquoi elle se laissait humilier, tout devenait plus clair. Déchue, elle avait été rejetée par la meute, Luna veillant à ce qu'elle vive un enfer et que comme elle, elle reste seule…

\- C'est pour ça… c'est à cause d'elle que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble, réalisa-t-elle.

\- Elle t'aurait tué si elle l'avait appris… être avec toi c'était te mettre en danger… et c'est ce qui est arrivé, conclut-elle honteuse de sa faiblesse.

\- Elle n'a pas essayé de me tuer, enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Mais Ontari, oui.

\- Quoi ? Quand ?

\- Lorsque tu coupais du bois à la maison, avoua Lexa. Ontari était dans les bois prête à attaquer, je l'ai stoppée de peu.

\- C'est là que tu avais disparu, comprit-elle avant de comprendre autre chose, et c'est pour ça que tu étais si bizarre ?!

\- J'ai eu peur, se défendit Lexa en se levant, mes craintes étaient sur le point de se réaliser, Luna t'aurait tué dès qu'elle l'aurait sue !

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire au lieu de me repousser, on aurait fait face ensemble !

\- Je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça ! La situation d'aujourd'hui est le parfait exemple de ce que je ne voulais pas que tu vives à cause de moi !

\- Mais avec ou sans toi, je serais là, retourna Clarke, la vérité sur mon père m'y aurait conduit alors arrête de décider ce qui est bon ou non pour moi ! Arrête de vouloir me protéger, d'essayer de me garder dans une bulle ! Je peux me défendre toute seule !

A bout de souffle, elle accrocha le regard de Lexa alors que le silence retombait et une fois de plus, ce fut comme si le temps s'était figé tandis qu'une tension palpable naissait entre elles. Mais cette fois aucune d'elle n'eut besoin de trouver la force de se détourner, un éclair déchirant le ciel s'en chargea, les faisant sursauter, juste avant d'entendre la pluie s'abattre sur le toit. Elles levèrent immédiatement les yeux vers le plafond, craignant d'inévitables fuites mais la vieille toiture semblait tenir.

\- On devrait essayer de dormir, bougonna Clarke tout en attrapant son sac pour prendre son sac de couchage.

\- Prends le lit, je dormirais par terre, intervint Lexa alors qu'elle étendait déjà son couchage.

\- Tu es blessée, tu seras mieux sur le lit, refusa la blonde.

\- Clarke…

\- Ordre du médecin, claqua-t-elle alors qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre avec elle.

Lexa capitula et retourna à son lit pour s'y allonger. Etendue, elle tourna la tête pour observer Clarke qui, accroupie, terminait de préparer son couchage. Lorsque tout fut en place, elle se releva et retira son manteau, grimaçant légèrement.

\- Tu es blessée ?! S'alarma Lexa en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Non… mentit-elle.

\- Clarke, la rabroua la brune qui était prête à se lever pour aller vérifier.

\- Seulement quelques bleus et courbatures, l'arrêta-t-elle d'une main levée dans sa direction. Rien d'anormal après avoir été secouée par un loup-garou.

Une remarque qui toucha Lexa, la culpabilité s'affichant sur son visage alors même qu'elle n'était pas l'agresseur. Clarke soupira à sa réaction prévisible tout en se sermonnant intérieurement d'avoir ajouté ce détail.

\- Dors, lui ordonna-t-elle tout en faisant de même.

Lexa n'insista pas et se rallongea tandis que Clarke se glissait dans son sac de couchage.

* * *

_Un éclair déchira le ciel puis son grondement fit trembler les murs de la cabane, réveillant Clarke qui se redressa en sursaut. Elle prit quelques secondes pour chasser le mal-être de ce réveil brutal puis elle regarda instinctivement en direction du lit. Il fallut un instant à ses yeux pour de nouveau s'habituer à l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'absence de Lexa sur le lit de camp. Son regard balaya la pièce à sa recherche mais la brune n'était pas là. Cela l'inquiéta immédiatement. _

_\- Lexa ?! Appela-t-elle sans prudence et se levant._

_Alors que le silence lui répondait, Clarke attrapa son manteau qu'elle enfila en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle n'y vit toujours aucune trace de Lexa. Son cœur commença à s'emballer de panique tandis qu'elle faisait le tour de la cabane, son regard balayant les lieux._

_\- Lexa ?! Finit-elle par appeler. Bordel, t'es où ?! S'énerva-t-elle plus de peur que de colère._

_Revenant devant l'entrée de la cabane et toujours sans aucun signe de la brune, Clarke était totalement perdue et la panique en profita pour l'envahir. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer pour prendre quelques affaires et partir à sa recherche dans les bois lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, un mouvement provenant de l'obscurité de la forêt. Elle se retourna espérant voir arriver Lexa mais elle ne vit personne. Clarke s'éloigna de la cabane, observant les environs avec inquiétude._

_\- Lexa ? Appela-t-elle._

_Sa seule réponse fut un déplacement rapide dans l'obscurité, de lourds pas écrasant les feuilles. Sa respiration se stoppa alors qu'elle comprenait ce qui se dissimulait devant elle. Son cœur se figea lorsqu'elle vit deux yeux dorés dans la noirceur de la nuit._

_\- Lexa, c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'elle et pas d'un autre monstre._

_Un grognement lui répondit puis quelque chose vint s'écraser à ses pieds. Elle sursauta de peur et laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle reconnut une personne, puis son cœur s'affola à la vue d'une chevelure brune avant d'exploser en reconnaissant son visage._

_\- Lexa ! hurla-t-elle en tombant à genoux à ses côtés. _

_Ignorant le monstre qui s'approchait, Clarke posa ses mains sur le corps de la brune. Son pull était recouvert de sang, une plaie béante à l'abdomen, là, où le monstre avait plongé ses crocs, lui arrachant littéralement la chair et déchirant ses organes. _

_\- Cl… Clarke ? l'entendit-elle à peine souffler lorsqu'elle apposa désespérément ses mains sur la blessure._

_\- Je suis là… ça va aller, lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Lexa n'avait eu aucune chance, les dégâts étaient trop important et elle se vidait littéralement de son sang. Les émeraudes papillonnaient de plus en plus faiblement mais lorsqu'ils s'accrochèrent un instant à ses saphirs, elle put voir qu'elle savait qu'elle était en train de mourir, que c'était inévitable._

_\- Lexa, je t'en supplie… bats-toi… dit-elle entre deux hoquets de sanglots._

_\- Sauve… toi… lui souffla-t-elle difficilement alors que le monstre les surplomberait bientôt._

_Clarke risqua un regard vers le monstre puis lorsqu'elle revint sur Lexa, cette dernière avait fermé les yeux. _

_\- Non ! Lexa ! cria-t-elle en lui attrapant le visage, avant de glisser ses doigts sur son cou pour chercher son pouls._

_Elle n'en trouva aucun et son cœur s'arrêta en même temps que celui de la brune, se noyant brusquement dans un profond désespoir, un vide sans fond, englouti par une atroce souffrance, l'air lui manquant…_

Clarke inspira violemment alors qu'elle sortait brutalement de son cauchemar, l'air lui brûlant les poumons alors qu'elle respirait difficilement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tambourinant à ses tempes, la rendant sourde au monde l'entourant, ainsi elle n'entendait pas la douce voix qui tentait de la ramener à la réalité. Pas plus qu'elle ne vit la personne à ses côtés alors que tout ce qu'elle voyait était le corps de Lexa, son sang sur ses mains, tout comme elle ressentait encore ce profond désespoir et ce terrible vide qui avait creusé son cœur. C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux mains délicatement se poser sur son visage, la poussant à tourner la tête et plonger dans deux émeraudes familières.

\- Clarke… calme-toi, tout va bien… c'était juste un cauchemar… tenta de la rassurer Lexa qui l'avait réveillée après l'avoir entendue pousser des cris dans son sommeil.

\- Lexa ? demanda la blonde qui ne semblait pas y croire.

Lorsqu'elle vit la tourmente dans ses beaux saphirs, Lexa la serra contre elle, l'enfermant dans une étreinte solide et douce à la fois. Se retrouvant coller à sa poitrine, Clarke entendit les battements de son cœur, le rythme solide la ramenant petit à petit à la réalité. La voix rassurante de Lexa et ses caresses apaisantes sur ses cheveux terminèrent de la rassurer, lui faisant retrouver un sentiment de sécurité. Cependant, bien qu'elle la sente parfaitement en vie contre elle, Clarke n'arrivait pas à chasser la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, ce terrible vide qui était toujours présent.

\- Raconte-moi, lui intima doucement Lexa alors qu'elle la sentait trembler contre elle.

\- Je… je me réveillai dans la cabane… commença sans résistance Clarke… et tu n'étais pas là…

Lexa comprit alors pourquoi la médecin avait crié son prénom en dormant, l'appelant presque désespérément.

\- Je t'ai cherché dehors… tu avais disparu… continua-t-elle la voix se nouant d'angoisse.

Lexa resserra son étreinte, lui apportant son soutien mais elle sentait que Clarke repartait dans son cauchemar, son corps tremblant un peu plus, sa respiration s'accélérant sous la peur.

\- … puis dans les bois… un loup-garou est arrivé… j'ai cru que c'était toi mais… tu… t'es écrasée à mes pieds… et… et… n'arrivait-elle plus à continuer, sa respiration se faisant laborieuse.

Lexa la repoussa doucement, ses mains sur ses épaules et tenta d'accrocher son regard. Cependant, ses saphirs étaient tellement tourmentés, revivant son cauchemar, qu'elle ne capta pas son attention.

\- Tout ce sang…

\- Clarke ! Tenta-t-elle de la ramener.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire…

\- Clarke, écoute ma voix, concentre-toi… insista-t-elle en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu… tu… étais morte, révéla-t-elle en sanglotant et l'angoisse lui coupant presque la respiration.

Face à sa détresse et après ses vaines tentatives pour la ramener, Lexa se sentit soudainement impuissante et le désespoir lui fit faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Elle captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, l'emportant dans un tendre baiser. Clarke se figea complètement puis la douceur de ces lèvres, leur chaleur, lui firent réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdue, son cœur s'ancrant à nouveau dans la réalité, le vide disparaissant et le cauchemar s'estompant. Submergée par le soulagement, Clarke répondit au baiser qui telle une bouffée d'oxygène la ramenait à la vie. Elle se laissa porter par ses agréables sensations jusqu'à ce que Lexa quitte ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. Ces quelques secondes suffisant à briser sa bulle, la ramenant totalement à la réalité, prenant conscience de qui l'embrassait. Alors lorsque Lexa voulut de nouveau cueillir ses lèvres, Clarke recula.

Les lèvres de la blonde lui échappant, Lexa la regarda avec crainte, prenant également conscience de son geste. Clarke la fixait avec confusion, réalisant pleinement ce qui venait de se passer. Un silence pesant commença à s'étirer alors que saphirs et émeraudes se regardaient. La médecin avait mille et une raisons pour regretter ce baiser, pour une nouvelle fois repousser Lexa, pourtant elle n'en avait pas envie, son cœur lui hurlant de cesser de fuir et d'accepter l'inévitable. Le cœur et la raison s'affrontaient cruellement, bien que tout soit joué depuis que Lexa avait frôlé la mort.

Lexa qui attendait la violente répercussion de son geste, fut plus que surprise lorsque Clarke passa soudainement une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser. Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle avait dû mal à y croire. Elle sentit Clarke accrocher sa main à son pull, serrant presque désespérément tandis que ses lèvres l'embrassaient tendrement, presque avec prudence, jusqu'à doucement le rompre puis poser son front contre le sien.

\- Plus de secret ? Souffla la médecin en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Plus de secret, lui promit-elle tout en se perdant dans son regard.

Soulagée de se débarrasser de la source de tous leurs problèmes, Clarke se laissa enfin aller complètement, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres mais le tendre baiser devint rapidement plus passionné tandis que le bonheur de se retrouver les submergeait.

Très vite, elles souhaitèrent plus que de simples baisers, elles désiraient totalement se retrouver, sentir leurs corps s'épouser, sentir sous leurs doigts la chaleur de l'autre. Lexa bascula doucement Clarke sur son sac de couchage, continuant de l'embrasser tandis que la blonde glissait ses mains sous son pull, dessinant ensuite de douces arabesques sur son dos, lui envoyant de doux frissons. La brune descendit le long de sa mâchoire, parsemant de baisers sa peau, mordillant légèrement son cou, extirpant ainsi un léger soupir de surprise à sa belle médecin. Elle sentit les mains de Clarke descendre le long de son dos, ses doigts provoquant d'agréables frissons le long de sa colonne pour ensuite aller attraper les pans de son pull pour le lui retirer.

Lexa se redressa à califourchon sur elle et termina de le retirer elle-même avant de le jeter au sol, se retrouvant nue devant son amante, offrant sa poitrine à ses saphirs désireux. Clarke se redressa à son tour et vint embrasser son sein, sa langue jouant avec sa pointe érigée, lui arrachant lentement des soupirs de plaisir. Sa respiration s'accélérant et la chaleur dans son bas ventre devenant de plus en plus insoutenable, Lexa la repoussa doucement et vint capturer ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fiévreusement avant de se saisir de son pull pour le lui retirer, sa compagne levant les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Clarke étira un sourire amusé en lisant la déception sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit une nouvelle barrière l'éloignant de la douceur de sa peau. Pour y remédier, elle retira d'elle-même son sous-pull, révélant à sa belle brune, un soutien gorge en dentelle qui ne manqua pas de l'exciter davantage. Lexa captura avec ferveur ses lèvres et Clarke alla perdre ses mains dans sa chevelure, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. La brune en profita pour glisser ses mains sur son corps, passant dans son dos pour détacher son sous-vêtement avant de le jeter au loin. S'embrassant, elles se rallongèrent et partagèrent de douces caresses, leurs mains redécouvrant leurs courbes, leurs corps s'échauffant jusqu'à se débarrasser de leur derniers vêtements.

Nues, l'une contre l'autre, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, enfin retrouvés. Lexa quitta les lèvres de sa compagne pour délicieusement embrasser l'un de ses seins, le torturant de sa langue pour à son tour lui arracher de délicieux gémissements. La brune sourit contre sa peau alors que ce doux chant lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle caressa les courbes de sa compagne, sa main dessinant un chemin frissonnant jusqu'à l'intimité de sa belle médecin. Clarke se cambra d'anticipation puis expira un gémissement lorsque les doigts aimants entrèrent en elle. Lexa quitta sa poitrine pour remonter sur ses lèvres et l'embrasser, étouffant ses soupirs de plaisir qui au rythme de ses va et vient s'amplifiaient.

Clarke se détacha de ses lèvres, cherchant son air alors qu'elle la menait au bord du gouffre. Lexa alla se perdre dans son cou, y déposant des baisers qui enflammèrent davantage sa compagne. Elle accéléra subtilement le rythme de ses doigts et releva la tête, ses émeraudes cherchant les saphirs pour s'ancrer en eux. Yeux dans les yeux, elle l'accompagna jusqu'au précipice, l'embrassant de tout son amour lorsque la vague de plaisir la traversa, sentant son corps trembler contre elle. Epuisée de bonheur, Clarke se laissa complètement retomber sur le sac de couchage, le souffle saccadé mais sourire aux lèvres tandis que penchée au-dessus d'elle, Lexa la couvait d'un regard amoureux.

Alors qu'elle reprenait également son souffle, la brune sentit Clarke frissonner, un frisson qui la traversa également, se rendant alors compte de la fraicheur de la nuit sur sa peau nue. A même le sol, elle ne pouvait pas s'allonger auprès de sa compagne, le sac de couchage étant bien trop petit. Elle songea un instant à aller récupérer sa couverture sur son lit mais elle eut une bien meilleure idée. Tout en se redressant puis se relevant, elle invita Clarke à en faire de même et la prenant par la main la guida jusqu'au lit. Lexa souleva la couverture puis s'allongea dos contre le mur avant d'inviter sa compagne à venir se blottir contre elle. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et la rejoignit tout en les recouvrant de la couverture avant d'aller se lover contre son amante, laissant le silence les envelopper.

Lexa entama de tendres caresses en suivant les délicieuses courbes de Clarke, qui se laissait bercer par la douceur de ses doigts. Seul le clapotis de la pluie venait perturber cet instant de sérénité, où chacune profitait de la présence de l'autre et du bonheur retrouvé. Somnolent paisiblement, enveloppée par la chaleur du corps de son amante, Clarke fut légèrement surprise par un léger frisson lorsque les caresses furent remplacer par un doux baiser sur son épaule, puis un autre remontant dans son cou et un autre sur sa joue. Clarke se tourna légèrement pour venir cueillir ses lèvres, l'embrassant d'abord tendrement avant d'en initier un plus passionné.

\- Tes baisers m'ont manqué, confessa Lexa à bout de souffle tout en posant son front contre le sien, son nez venant affectueusement caresser le sien.

\- J'en déduis que j'embrasse mieux que Costia ?... Répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire que la brune ne vit pas.

Lexa se redressa surprise, son corps se crispant contre elle avant de rouler sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos. Elle fixa le plafond, cherchant ses mots alors qu'elle pensait cette histoire derrière elles, puis ne laissant pas le temps au silence de s'installer, elle déglutit difficilement et tourna la tête vers Clarke. Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque ses mots furent stoppés par le rire de la médecin.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, dit-elle amusée.

\- Que… quoi ? Balbutia Lexa totalement perdue.

\- Détends-toi, dit-elle doucement tout en venant prendre sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts avant d'ajouter : je plaisantais.

Comprenant qu'elle s'était effrontément jouée d'elle, Lexa se renfrogna en fixant à nouveau le plafond ce qui fit fondre le cœur de Clarke qui semblait fière de sa taquinerie.

\- Ce n'était franchement pas drôle...

En guise de réponse, la médecin se glissa alors sur elle et instinctivement la brune lui attrapa les hanches tandis que sa compagne capturait ses lèvres l'emportant dans un baiser qui la laissa pantelante, l'esprit embrouillé de plaisir.

\- Mais je vais si bien m'occuper de toi qu'elle ne sera plus qu'un pâle souvenir, lui promit-elle en se détachant de ses lèvres.

Clarke se redressa, plongeant un regard plein de promesses dans ses émeraudes, tout en retirant ses mains de ses hanches, entrelaçant leurs doigts avant de plaquer leurs mains liées de chaque côté de sa tête. Légèrement surprise, Lexa la vit tout juste se jeter sur ses lèvres, initiant un ballet langoureux qui lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête.

\- Clarke ? Soupira-t-elle sa surprise face à son attitude.

\- Tais-toi, lui intima-t-elle avant de fondre sur sa gorge, la marquant de baisers.

Lexa n'était pas habituée à cette Clarke plus dominante et surtout elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser faire mais étrangement, cette version de sa compagne guidée par une jalousie évidente, lui plaisait.

_« A nous… » _Roucoula son loup qui de toute évidence appréciait également les attentions de la blonde.

_« Reste à ta place » _Lui ordonna-t-elle immédiatement. Il lui obéit mais lui fit sentir son mécontentement.

Cependant, Lexa l'oublia bien vite lorsque Clarke quitta son cou pour descendre torturer sa poitrine, l'embrassant, la mordillant délicieusement. Elle se noya dans les plaisantes sensations, son corps semblant être en ébullition tandis que son entrejambe devenait agréablement douloureuse. Son excitation était à son comble alors qu'elle était à la merci de sa compagne. Tout en continuant de s'occuper de ses seins, lui arrachant de doux soupirs, Clarke plaqua sans avertissement sa cuisse contre son intimité et la soudaine pression extirpa un gémissement de pure plaisir à la brune. Ravie de ce son, sa compagne initia un délicieux frottement qui la fit se cambrer, cherchant davantage de contact. Clarke sourit contre sa peau et remonta chercher ses lèvres, étouffant ses soupirs puis rompant le baiser en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle retourna déposer des baisers dans son cou puis alla jouer avec son oreille, provoquant de délicieux frissons qui entrèrent en collision avec la chaleur de son bas ventre.

Désireuse d'agir, de sentir le corps de sa compagne sous ses doigts mais toujours immobilisée, Lexa put tout de même porter ses lèvres à son cou, y déposant de rapides baisers entre deux mordillements de son oreille de la part de sa belle blonde. Cette dernière finit par laisser son oreille, se laissant captiver par les baisers de son amante sur sa peau. Savourant les douces lèvres de la brune sur sa peau, laissant les frissons de plaisir la traverser, Clarke lui offrit plus d'accès. Cessant ses mouvements alors que son amante l'embrasait avec de simples baisers, son esprit dérivant sur ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire si elle libérait ses mains.

Pensées que partageait Lexa qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de pouvoir la toucher, son excitation ne cessant d'augmenter, bien que sa compagne ait cessé de délicieusement torturer son intimité. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la chaleur de son propre corps, sentant ses veines bouillir tandis que sa bouche s'attardait sur l'épaule de Clarke qu'elle prenait plaisir à suçoter et caresser de ses dents.

_« Notre… Mordre… » _Surprit-elle les pensés de son loup.

-NON ! Cria-t-elle soudainement.

Clarke se redressa immédiatement, alarmée, inquiète et confuse face sa virulente réaction mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle fut surprise d'y trouver une lueur dorée qui disparut pour laisser place aux émeraudes qu'elle aimait tant. Elle lâcha ses mains et voulut s'écarter de son corps, non pas par peur, mais parce que Lexa semblait totalement paniquée.

-Reste ! L'arrêta-t-elle en lui attrapant le poignet.

Clarke l'observa avec hésitation mais décida de rester. Cependant, elle ne s'allongea pas, restant à califourchon sur elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que sa panique s'était envolée pour laisser place à une évidente gêne, la brune évitant son regard.

\- Désolée Clarke... Je ne voulais pas... Tout était super... Juste... Bon sang, je le crois pas...

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement et posant une main sur sa joue pour la rassurer et l'inciter à la regarder.

\- C'est… c'est mon loup, il a voulu te transformer… lui avoua-t-elle.

Dire qu'elle fut surprise était un euphémisme, Clarke se figea, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Il… il avait jamais fait ça, paniqua Lexa face à son silence et se redressant sur ses coudes, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris, je suis désolée, j'ai…

Elle fut stoppée par le rire soudain de Clarke, un rire nerveux qui la déstabilisa complètement, se figeant à son tour alors qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- C'est la première fois ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement en la scrutant de ses saphirs.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

\- Pas même avec…

\- Non, jamais, la coupa-t-elle fermement tout en sentant son loup grogner intérieurement que l'on puisse songer qu'il ait également voulu transformer Costia.

Clarke étira un sourire satisfait, écrasant définitivement sa concurrente en remportant non seulement le cœur de Lexa mais également celui de son loup. Elle se sentait sincèrement touchée par l'attention, même si elle ne souhaitait aucunement devenir un loup-garou, et même si elle le voulait Lexa ne la laisserait sûrement pas faire. La peur qu'elle pouvait encore lire dans ses yeux était clair, pourtant elle ne tenta pas de la rassurer, bien au contraire :

\- Tu penses que je ressemblerais à quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Ne comprit pas Lexa.

\- Une fois loup, quelle taille ? Quelle couleur ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Paniqua-t-elle.

_« Transforme… mordre… elle d'accord !» _S'excita son loup_._

\- Noir ? L'ignora-t-elle. Gris ? Ou peut-être blanc ? fit-elle mine de réfléchir.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas…

_« A nous… Notre… Mordre ! »_S'excita son loup au point de prendre légèrement le dessus, empêchant Lexa de parler et ses yeux se dorant légèrement.

_« La ferme ! C'est non !»_ lutta Lexa.

Lexa leva les yeux en sentant l'index de Clarke tapoter son front. La blonde affichait un sourire mutin :

\- Même si un pelage doré m'irait à ravir, elle t'a dit non donc retourne à ta place maintenant... Que je reprenne où je me suis arrêtée…

Sans attendre de réponse, la blonde embrassa délicatement et tendrement son amante. Ses saphirs se plongèrent dans les émeraudes d'un vert pur : toute lueur dorée les ayant déserté. Bien qu'à regret, l'esprit du loup semblait avoir accepté la décision de la médecin.

\- À nous maintenant… Chuchota t-elle.

Lexa frissonna d'anticipation sous son regard désireux et plein de délicieuses promesses puis Clarke l'embrassa avec passion. Ses mains enfin libres vinrent se poser sur ses courbes, caressant un instant sa peau douce et chaude avant que sa compagne ne s'écarte tout en se détachant de ses lèvres, la laissant à bout de souffle. Entrelaçant à nouveau leurs mains, Clarke descendit lentement sur son corps, embrassant tendrement la peau de son amante. Elle s'attarda un instant sur sa poitrine, enflammant doucement Lexa avant de continuer à descendre, embrassant son ventre puis lâchant ses mains, elle se plaça entre ses jambes pour aller déposer un baiser sur sa cuisse puis un autre, remontant lentement vers l'objet de son désir.

Lexa n'en pouvait plus, son corps tout entier semblait la brûler. Clarke la faisait délicieusement souffrir mais elle savait que son état d'excitation était également dû à son loup qu'une part d'elle s'évertuait à garder en place. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre le dessus, d'inverser leur position mais elle devait rester en contrôle sur son loup et au fond, bien que peu habituée elle adorait ce que sa compagne lui faisait subir. C'est ainsi qu'elle se cambra de surprise et de bien-être, le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle sentit la première caresse sur son intimité. Les suivantes l'emportèrent progressivement vers un océan de bonheur, des décharges de plaisir la parcourant à chaque assaut, la menant rapidement au bord du précipice.

\- C… Clarke… appela-t-elle entre deux souffles et ses mains se resserrant de plaisir sur la couverture.

Sa compagne releva les yeux et comprit immédiatement à son regard ce qu'elle souhaitait. Délaissant son intimité, elle remonta doucement, laissant Lexa lui attraper le visage pour la guider jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrasser avec ferveur.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Lexa alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient et que leurs regards s'accrochaient.

Pendant un instant, elle crut avoir commis une erreur mais si Clarke n'était pas encore prête à le lui retourner, elle était tout a fait prête à le recevoir. Le cœur de la médecin s'enroba d'une vive chaleur puis elle captura les lèvres de la brune, lui répondant de son amour silencieux. Lexa sourit contre ses lèvres puis se laissa surprendre lorsque la blonde colla son intimité à la sienne. Sa compagne rompit tout juste leur baiser pour qu'elles reprennent leur respiration déjà anarchique avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche. Clarke bougea ensuite ses hanches pour instaurer un rythme qui les emmena rapidement au bord du gouffre. Une déferlante vague de plaisir qui fit trembler leurs corps de plaisir, gémissant à l'unisson, leurs mouvements s'épousant et leurs cœurs battant en harmonie.

A bout de souffle, épuisées, l'instant se figea quelques secondes alors qu'elles se perdaient dans le regard de l'une et l'autre, empli de paroles silencieuses. Puis le temps reprit son court et Clarke s'allongea à ses côtés avant de venir se lover contre sa compagne, Lexa refermant ses bras autour d'elle dans une douce étreinte. Le silence les enveloppa, Clarke dessinant de tendres caresses sur le ventre de la brune, la berçant doucement avant de soudainement remonter ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule pour venir caresser les fraiches sutures, ce qui sortit Lexa de sa somnolence.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me faire une peur pareille, lui demanda Clarke qui refusait de la perdre.

\- Je vais m'y appliquer… souffla Lexa ne souhaitant pour rien au monde faire encore du mal à son amante.

Sa compagne se redressa légèrement, la peur dans le regard.

\- J'ai peur...

\- De quoi ?...

\- De te perdre alors que l'on vient à peine de se retrouver...

\- On va tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas alors. On est une équipe c'est bien ça ?...

\- Oui, souffla Clarke en caressant d'un doigt la joue droite de sa compagne.

Après un silence, Lexa confia :

\- Clarke... Je veux que tu saches que j'échangerai ma vie sans hésiter, si ça veut dire sauver la tienne, énonça-t-elle, soucieuse de dire la vérité et de ne plus rien cacher à la médecin.

Le cœur de Clarke se serra à cet aveu. Malgré sa peine, la sincérité de la brune ne la fit que l'aimer davantage, ce qu'elle lui montra en venant l'embrasser avant de se rallonger contre elle. Clarke ferma les yeux, sentant le cœur de sa compagne battre sous sa main. Elle ne souhaita qu'une chose à cet instant précis : qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Enfin réunies ! :p Vous l'avez attendu,vous l'avez ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose d'autre que leur retrouvaille mais c'est le calme avant la bataille et elles ont bien méritées leur moment. :D**

**J'espère avoir bien dosé tout ce chapitre et que le rendu vous plait vraiment. C'est vraiment le chapitre qui m'a le plus pris la tête, à tel point que je le surnomme le "chapitre infernal" ou plus précisément le "lemon de l'enfer" XD Une vrai galère de les amener à se sauter dessus avec tout ce qu'elles avaient à se dire mais surtout au vu de leur situation paumé dans les bois avec du danger tout autour.**

**Je ne remercierais jamais assez Kouan pour son aide sur ce chapitre, elle a en vu des versions différentes, un cauchemar pour elle aussi XD**

**Bon pour une fois la fin du chapitre est cool, vous voyez ça m'arrive d'être gentille :p**

**Encore un grand merci pour tout vos retours et je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes !**

**Prochain chapitre : Des chasseurs... des scientifiques... une puce...**


	17. Ascende Superius

**CH17-Ascende Supérius**

**Et un nouveau chapitre un ! :D**

**Relectrice et conseillère, encore et toujours Super Kouan ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Peu avant l'aube, Clarke fut lentement réveillée par des frissons mais pas de ceux qu'elle aurait aimait avoir. Le froid caressait son corps nu, la sortant désagréablement du sommeil. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, son regard papillonnant tombant sur le feu de cheminée qui s'était éteint puis elle sentit l'absence du corps chaud de Lexa contre elle. Se retournant dans le lit, elle la trouva de l'autre côté lui tournant le dos et complètement enroulée dans la couverture qu'elle s'était accaparée dans la nuit.

Clarke étira un sourire à la fois amusée et attendrie alors que cette vision la ramenait à leur première nuit ensemble. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur en songeant qu'elle allait enfin retrouver tous ces merveilleux moments avec sa belle brune.

_« Bon sang que j'aime cette femme »_ pensa-t-elle sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui faiblit légèrement en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas retourné son « je t'aime ». Clarke lui avait redonné sa confiance et son cœur ne battait que pour elle mais quelque chose l'avait retenue, peut-être cette peur de la perdre ? La peur de souffrir alors que le danger les attendait en cette nouvelle journée ? Ce qui était idiot car lui donner verbalement son cœur ou non, ne changerait rien à la souffrance qu'elle endurerait si elle venait à la perdre.

Son cœur s'emplissait à nouveau de crainte en songeant à l'avenir incertain qui les attendait au Mont Weather. Une aventure pour laquelle, elle devait se préparer alors qu'Octavia allait bientôt les rejoindre. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le cœur à réveiller Lexa qui dormait paisiblement alors elle se leva doucement du lit et commença à chercher ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Les enfilant rapidement pour se protéger du froid. Une fois vêtue, elle décida d'aller chercher en priorité du bois afin de raviver le feu pour les réchauffer. Clarke sortit donc silencieusement de la cabane, avec un dernier regard pour sa belle endormie et un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Lexa sortit du sommeil le cœur léger, son corps tout entier baignant dans une aura de bien-être. Sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna pour chercher sa compagne mais ne trouva que du vide. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa, son regard fouillant la pièce mais aucun signe de Clarke. Elle quitta le lit et attrapa ses vêtements tout en tentant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour rien. Elle remarqua que le feu était éteint et en déduisit qu'elle était sans doute allée chercher du bois. Elle repoussa son instinct protecteur qui la poussait à sortir pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et préféra lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Bien qu'heureuse de retrouver sa compagne et souhaitant passer le plus de temps possible auprès d'elle, Lexa ne voulait pas la brusquer. Si leurs retrouvailles avaient été plus que merveilleuses, Clarke lui démontrant largement ses sentiments pour elle, la médecin ne lui avait pour autant pas retourné son « je t'aime ». Quelque chose la retenait encore. Lui faisait-elle réellement à nouveau confiance ? Lui avait-elle réellement pardonné ? Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser ses sombres pensées, préférant se concentrer sur les merveilleux souvenirs de cette nuit passée. Si Clarke ne lui avait pas répondu par des mots, ses caresses, ses étreintes et son cœur battant contre le sien l'avaient fait. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle se fasse un peu confiance plutôt que de se laisser guider par les doutes.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, son cœur s'emballant de joie en songeant au bonheur retrouvé et à l'avenir qui s'offrait à elle. Un avenir toutefois incertain et qu'elle devrait gagner en ressortant avec les siens du Mont Weather. Lexa aurait préféré que Clarke ne l'accompagne pas mais elle savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, la médecin souhaitant plus que tout connaitre toute la vérité sur son père. Ce qu'elle comprenait mais la savoir en danger lui était insupportable.

_« Protéger »_ lui souffla son loup comme s'il se voulait rassurant.

Evidemment qu'elle allait la protéger, elle ne laisserait rien ni personne lui faire du mal. Elle sentit la satisfaction de son loup qui était en accord avec elle. Lexa sourit tendrement amusée en réalisant que Clarke avait bel et bien gagné l'affection et le respect de son loup. Sur cette pensée et toujours désireuse de ne pas poursuivre Clarke à l'extérieur, Lexa se mit à fouiller dans les vieilles conserves des étagères afin de leur trouver à manger.

* * *

Avec la pluie qui avait trempé la forêt, Clarke fut obligée de s'éloigner, perdant de vue la cabane, afin de trouver du bois sec pour la cheminée. Avec seulement quelques branches en main, elle n'était pas prête de rallumer leur feu alors elle persistait dans sa recherche, bien que regrettant de devoir laisser Lexa se réveiller seule. La médecin concentrait son regard sur le sol, balayant les feuilles mortes de l'automne collées au sol tout en marchant lentement, esquivant les arbres.

Hormis les oiseaux s'éveillant doucement, il n'y avait pas un bruit autour d'elle alors que le jour perçait lentement, laissant apparaitre une légère brume dans les bois. Malgré tout, Clarke aperçut des branches au pied d'un arbre. Elle s'y précipita et s'agenouilla pour s'en emparer mais constata une nouvelle fois que le bois était bien trop mouillé, s'effritant entre ses doigts pour certain. Elle les jeta sur le sol, dépitée, puis elle se redressa. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de l'absence soudaine du chant des oiseaux. Elle tourna son regard inquiet autour d'elle mais n'aperçut aucun danger.

Malgré la brume, la lueur du jour lui aurait permis de voir arriver un loup-garou mais ce n'était pas le cas, aucun signe de monstre prêt à l'attaquer alors elle souffla, essayant de rationaliser l'absence des oiseaux. Peut-être y avait-il tout simplement l'un de leur prédateur naturel dans les parages ? Souhaitant ne pas céder à son imagination et à la peur, Clarke reprit sa marche, reprenant néanmoins la direction de la cabane. Elle aperçut à nouveau de potentielles branches pour leur feu et s'écarta de son chemin pour les récupérer lorsqu'elle entendit une branche craquer. La médecin se retourna dans la direction du bruit et cette fois son cœur s'emballa d'angoisse. Elle voulut reprendre sa marche mais elle manqua d'entrer en collision avec un homme qui se plaça subitement devant elle. Clarke fit immédiatement demi-tour accélérant le pas pour fuir mais un autre homme sortit de derrière un arbre lui bloquant également le passage.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Chantonna un grand blond.

Restant à bonne distance des deux hommes, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que celui ayant parlé lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de masquer sa peur car elle se doutait bien que leur présence n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Le grand blond avança d'un pas menaçant malgré l'attitude détachée qu'il affichait et le sourire qu'il lui adressa.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un loup-garou, peut-être l'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… répondit-elle mais son absence de surprise ou même d'un rire face à l'absurde idée d'un loup-garou la trahit immédiatement.

Le silence qui tomba ensuite indiqua à Clarke qu'il était temps de fuir et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Jetant ses branches au visage du grand blond qui grogna, elle courut à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée des deux hommes mais au bout de quelques mètres, elle fut brutalement projetée au sol. Un autre homme venait de sortir de derrière un arbre et l'avait frappée à l'estomac, la stoppant violemment. A terre, Clarke, gémit de douleur, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale alors qu'elle était pliée en deux.

\- J'avais pourtant conseillé à ton amie de te garder loin des loups, énonça l'homme à la peau sombre qui vint dangereusement la surplomber.

Les souvenirs des deux hommes frappèrent Clarke, se rappelant de leur présence à l'auberge, Pike et Emerson. Malgré son état de choc cette nuit là, elle avait tout gardé en mémoire : sa rencontre avec le loup, leur intervention… Sa respiration revint brusquement alors qu'elle comprenait avec crainte qui étaient ces hommes : des chasseurs et ils cherchaient Lexa. Pike allait l'attraper par le bras lorsqu'elle lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le genou. Il se plia de douleur tandis que Clarke se relevait pour prendre la fuite. Emerson et le troisième chasseur étaient déjà sur ses pas, prêts à la rattraper lorsqu'un quatrième homme surgit de nulle part. Clarke l'esquiva de justesse, prenant une autre direction.

\- Attrapez-la ! Rugit Pike qui se remettait de sa douleur pour se lancer tant bien que mal à sa poursuite.

Clarke courait avec la force de la peur mais une détermination sans faille pour les éloigner le plus possible de la cabane car il était hors de question qu'ils attrapent Lexa.

* * *

Lexa s'apprêtait à verser une conserve dans un bol lorsqu'elle sentit un sentiment de peur s'insinuer en elle. Elle porta une main à son cœur qui s'emballa subitement, juste avant que ses veines ne bouillonnent alors que la peur se transformait en panique.

« Clarke ! » pensa-t-elle à l'unisson avec son loup tandis que son regard s'était tourné avec crainte sur la porte de bois alors qu'ils ressentaient la peur de leur compagne, clairement en danger.

Puis sans avertissement mais dans un commun accord, poussé par la même envie de lui porter secours, Lexa se plia en deux sous la douleur alors que sa transformation commençait. Ses griffes sortirent puis ses crocs, déformant sa mâchoire avant que les os de son corps ne suivent, se pliant, s'allongeant dans de terrifiants bruits jusqu'à ne laisser plus que le loup-garou.

_« Sauve-la »_ pria-t-elle son loup avant que sa conscience ne disparaisse.

* * *

Clarke courait de toutes ses forces, les quatre chasseurs réduisant de plus en plus la distance les séparant. Ils étaient si certains de la rattraper et qu'elle n'était pas un problème pour eux, qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de sortir leurs armes à feu. L'un des chasseurs se rapprocha suffisamment pour plonger sur elle et la plaquer au sol. Clarke s'écrasa face contre terre, l'homme enserra sa taille mais elle réussit à se retourner, se débattant comme une tigresse, s'extirpant de sa prise jusqu'à l'obliger à refermer ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Dans la confusion, concentrée à lui échapper, Clarke n'avait pas entendu le grand fracas de planches brisées qui avait résonné dans la forêt. Son agresseur non plus contrairement à Emerson, Pike et le quatrième chasseur qui s'étaient subitement arrêtés dans leur course. C'est alors que Clarke sentit le sol vibrer contre son corps puis la seconde d'après une puissante et imposante masse emportait brutalement son assaillant. Un terrible hurlement de souffrance se fit entendre et Clarke, tout comme les trois autres chasseurs, virent le spectacle terrifiant d'un loup-garou qui venait de déchirer en deux son assaillant. Le souffle rauque, la rage dans le regard, la bête, une partie de corps dans chaque main, se tourna vers les chasseurs avant de jeter les morceaux de cadavre de côté avant de leur rugir dessus.

\- Lexa ! C'est un piège ! cria Clarke remise de sa surprise et terrifiée pour sa compagne.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son loup l'avait parfaitement comprise, ressentant sa peur pour son humaine mais tout comme Lexa, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Alors il se jeta sur les chasseurs. Pike et Emerson l'esquivèrent mais le troisième ne fut pas aussi chanceux, se faisant cueillir par les griffes du loup-garou qui l'éventra. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Emerson sortir son arme et loin de se faire avoir une seconde fois par leur gadget, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de tirer, lançant sur lui son camarade.

Emerson fut emporté par le poids du chasseur éventré, bataillant avec les intestins pour s'extirper ce qui permit au loup-garou de se tourner vers Pike. A la vue de ce dernier une rage brûlante le consuma, il n'avait pas assisté à la mort d'Anya mais il savait. Fou de rage, il se jeta sur Pike, esquivant avec habileté les tirs de son arme, les fléchettes s'écrasant contre les arbres lui servant de bouclier. D'un coup de patte, il fit sauter l'arme de ses mains puis d'un autre coup, il l'envoya valser contre un tronc. L'esprit vengeur, désireux de le faire souffrir, il marcha vers lui, prêt à le tuer, écrasant et détruisant au passage son arme.

\- ATTENTION ! Cria Clarke.

Il se retourna et vit sa compagne se jeter sur Emerson, détournant son tir au dernier moment, la fléchette venant se ficher dans l'arbre au-dessus de Pike. Emerson se débarrassa rapidement de Clarke en la repoussant violemment au sol.

\- Dégage bordel ! S'agaça le chasseur.

Le loup-garou se précipita sur eux, arrachant l'arme d'Emerson et la brisant entre ses griffes. Il le menaça de toute sa hauteur avant de l'envoyer valser d'un coup de tête. Le chasseur fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres, son corps s'arrêtant contre le tronc d'un arbre. Débarrassé de la menace, le loup-garou se tourna ensuite vers la médecin pour s'assurer de son état.

\- Sauve-toi ! C'est toi qu'ils veulent ! Lui cria Clarke qui se redressait déjà.

Pike qui après s'être relevé, aidait Emerson à en faire de même, échangea un regard lourd de sens face à cet échange entre le monstre et la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça mais il était clair que ce loup-garou la protégeait, quitte à prendre des risques en leur tournant le dos. Les deux chasseurs n'avaient plus de produit pour stopper le monstre alors ils allaient devoir improviser.

Pike sortit alors une autre arme et tira de vraies balles dans la direction du loup-garou, le projectile se plantant à quelques centimètres de la blonde le rendit fou de rage. Comptant sur cette réaction, le chasseur fut plus que ravi de le voir se jeter sur lui car totalement concentré sur sa proie, il ne vit pas Emerson passer à l'action. Pike esquiva l'attaque du loup en se baissant à la dernière seconde avant de pivoter sur le côté. Le loup se tourna rapidement pour réitérer son attaque mais il se figea en découvrant Emerson qui maintenait Clarke contre lui, un couteau de chasse dangereusement plaqué sur sa gorge.

-Voilà, c'est bien, tu vas être un bon toutou, le nargua le chasseur.

\- Reprends forme humaine, lui ordonna Pike qui rejoignait son camarade.

Le loup-garou grogna de rage et voulut se jeter sur eux mais Emerson appuya soudainement sa lame sur la gorge de Clarke, griffant suffisamment sa chair pour lui faire couler un filet de sang. Il sentit la peur de la médecin, son cœur se noyant de terreur alors qu'elle retenait tout juste un gémissement d'affolement pour ne pas l'inciter à céder. Il ressentit alors une étrange sensation, une demande, une supplique provenant du plus profond de son être. Il sentit ensuite son corps commencer à changer, la transformation débutant contre son gré. Il tenta de lutter mais ce fut en vain, sa conscience disparaissant au profit de l'humaine.

_« Protège »_ souffla-t-il à Lexa alors qu'il perdait le contrôle.

Après quelques douloureuses minutes, à quatre pattes sur le sol de la forêt, le souffle rapide, le corps douloureux, la brune rassemblait ses esprits.

\- Mais c'est l'estropiée ! s'exclama presque en riant Emerson.

Etrangement, Lexa ne ressentait nullement l'appel de l'inconscience comme après chaque transformation et elle était au contraire en totale alerte, ressentant une profonde peur mêlée à une puissante rage. Elle se redressa et en découvrit avec effroi la raison : Clarke menacée d'une lame tranchante. Elle esquissa un pas furieux mais s'arrêta à l'avertissement sans équivoque d'Emerson. Cependant, son regard vira au doré, son loup souhaitant revenir aux commandes.

Lexa bouillonnait et se retenait difficilement de fondre sur eux, tout comme son loup qui hurlait de rage. Elle le contenait difficilement alors que ses ongles s'étaient à nouveau changés en griffes, et son souffle rapide indiquant clairement sa lutte. Ses émeraudes accrochèrent le regard de Clarke, qui n'avait lâché aucun cri alors que la lame menaçait sa chair, elle tentait de ne pas montrer sa peur mais son corps tremblant la trahissait.

\- Laissez-la partir, c'est moi que vous voulez.

\- Et te retirer ta laisse ? Pointa Pike auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention, son regard rivé sur Clarke.

Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme comme étant le meurtrier d'Anya, Lexa perdit tout contrôle avançant d'un pas sous l'impulsion de son loup, son regard se dorant.

_« TUER…VENGER… »_ Hurla son loup, prêt à se jeter sur l'homme pour le déchiqueter de ses griffes.

_« NON ! »_ Le stoppa Lexa. _« Pense à Clarke ! Ils vont la tuer si on bouge ! »_ Le supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

Son loup se rétracta brusquement, et Lexa s'arrêta et recula de quelques pas, le souffle rapide alors qu'elle repoussait sa transformation, ses émeraudes revenant, la brune reprenant le contrôle. Le rire d'Emerson attira son attention, rivant son regard assassin sur lui et ce dernier la provoqua ouvertement en appuyant un peu plus la lame sur la gorge de Clarke.

\- Emerson ! Le reprit Pike alors que la médecin laissait échapper un gémissement de peur.

Lexa ne bougea pas et bien que bouillonnante de rage, elle plongea un regard se voulant rassurant dans celui de Clarke, lui intimant de rester calme.

\- Relâchez-la, elle est innocente, leur demanda-t-elle avec assurance malgré sa propre peur.

\- Malheureusement pour elle, commença posément Pike, elle est la seule à pouvoir te contrôler... Du moins, pour le moment…

\- Et comment t'en vouloir, c'est un beau morceau, le coupa Emerson en se collant un peu plus à Clarke.

En réaction le regard de Lexa se dora à nouveau mais son loup ne tenta pas de sortir, ayant comprit la situation.

\- … et vu ce que tu as fait à l'autre Alpha, nous ne prendrons aucun risque…

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu l'estropiée, pointa d'une voix menaçante Emerson.

\- … alors tu vas te rendre, reprit Pike, tu vas gentiment rentrer tes griffes et aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

Lexa jaugea silencieusement les chasseurs, il était peu probable qu'ils laissent partir Clarke, elle en savait beaucoup trop mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Les attaquer ? Jouer avec la vie de Clarke ?

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te transformer avant que ma lame ne lui tranche la gorge ? Énonça froidement Emerson, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Lexa serra les dents car il avait raison. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de se transformer avant de l'atteindre et sous sa forme humaine, elle n'aurait pas la force de lutter contre eux. Rien ne jouait en sa faveur alors il ne lui restait qu'une seule option, celle qui laisserait une chance à sa compagne de s'en sortir.

_« Pour Clarke »_ murmura-t-elle à son loup qui se rétracta complètement, ses griffes disparaissant.

\- Lexa, non ! Comprit avec horreur Clarke tandis qu'elle se rendait aux chasseurs, Pike ramassant une arme.

La brune plongea ses émeraudes dans ses saphirs puis étira un fin sourire désolée juste avant de sentir la crosse d'un pistolet s'écraser sur sa tête, le choc violent l'envoyant à terre.

\- LEXAAA ! hurla Clarke.

Elle la vit se débattre alors que sa vue se troublait puis ce fut le noir complet, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Alie pianotait sur son ordinateur, étudiant les données de leur dernière expérience, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu mal tourner. Etait-ce dû à l'hôte ou bien à la puce ? Elle était pourtant certaine qu'elle fonctionnait, elle l'avait vérifiée des centaines de fois alors pourquoi cela avait-il tourné à un tel fiasco ?

La puce aurait dû permettre à l'humain et à son loup de fusionner, l'esprit humain leur permettant ainsi de contrôler la bête à travers la puce mais ils n'avaient eu aucun contrôle sur ce monstre. Le loup avait tout simplement anéanti l'humain, laissant ainsi libre court à ses instincts de tueur et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors que tout semblait parfait dans ces données qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Il y avait bien une explication qui lui tournait en tête mais l'accepter revenait à admettre qu'elle s'était fait avoir et qu'elle n'était pas capable de trouver le problème par elle-même, ce qui l'enrageait.

Alie soupira et se frotta les yeux de fatigue, épuisée par ses réflexions et par ces heures à fixer son écran. Elle se laissa couler au fond de son siège, s'autorisant enfin une petite pause. Elle laissa le silence calmer son esprit et pendant un instant elle trouva un peu de sérénité mais sursauta brutalement lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans prévenir.

\- Ils l'ont récupéré ! annonça joyeusement Cage en entrant et lui rapportant la puce.

Alie se leva et la récupéra délicatement, son regard relevant les traces de sang couvrant la puce.

\- Et l'Alpha ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Mort, répondit-il platement.

\- Quoi ?! Vous savez qu'il nous était indispensable !

\- Du calme ! L'arrêta-t-il. Nous en avons un autre, lui révéla-t-il tout sourire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nos chasseurs nous ont ramené un Alpha, et cet Alpha a tué celui portant la puce, précisa-t-il.

\- C'est impossible, notre Alpha était surpuissant grâce à la puce.

\- Et bien il semblerait que vous ayez échoué sur un autre point, pointa très sérieusement Cage.

\- Je dois le voir, annonça Alie en ignorant son reproche et le dépassant pour quitter son bureau d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Clarke papillonna des yeux, sortant progressivement de l'inconscience. Elle ressentit autant qu'elle sentit l'humidité qui l'entourait, la fraicheur du sol rocheux marquant sa joue. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux malgré la pénombre, elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses mains et s'assit à genoux. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la douleur qui martelait son crâne ainsi que le côté de son visage.

Dans un léger sursaut tout lui revint en mémoire : les chasseurs, Lexa se rendant, cette dernière tombant inconsciente puis elle-même luttant vainement contre Emerson qui l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing. Son cœur rata un battement en songeant à Lexa. Elle se mit à la chercher tout autour d'elle. Clarke constata qu'elle était dans une cage aux épais barreaux, il lui était impossible de se mettre debout. Elle ne discernait presque rien alors que la grotte dans laquelle elle était, était seulement éclairée par quelques torches accrochées aux parois de pierre. Pourtant, elle vit parfaitement la silhouette allongée dans la cage voisine et dont une main dépassait dans la sienne.

\- Lexa ?! S'affola-t-elle en s'approchant tout en attrapant sa main.

La brune était face contre terre, inconsciente, ainsi elle resta sourde à ses appels, faisant grandir l'inquiétude de la médecin.

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas de si tôt avec ce qu'ils lui ont donné, intervint une voix féminine qui la fit sursauter.

Clarke se tourna vers son origine et aperçut du mouvement dans la cage faisant face à la sienne.

\- Que lui ont-ils fait ?

\- Elle s'est réveillée avant toi et elle a tenté de se transformer pour te rejoindre, ce qui a déclenché le collier électrique autour de son cou.

Clarke, horrifiée, passa le bras à travers les barreaux pour tenter d'atteindre la nuque de la brune, forçant presque douloureusement. Du bout des doigts, elle réussit à dégager sa chevelure et constata effectivement la présence d'un collier mais également d'une brûlure sur sa peau. La médecin retint un gémissement d'effroi ainsi que ses larmes.

\- Ils auraient pu la tuer ! S'emporta-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers sa voisine de prison.

\- Ton amie est bien trop coriace pour ça, l'entendit-elle sourire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Son loup a lutté contre le collier, l'électricité ne l'arrêtait pas, alors ils ont dû sédater son corps hôte. Elle a reçu une dose qui pourrait assommer un éléphant.

Clarke reporta son regard inquiet sur Lexa et lui serra la main en espérant qu'elle pouvait sentir sa présence.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

La femme s'approcha des barreaux de sa cage, là, où la lueur des torches venait danser et la médecin pu apercevoir sa chevelure brune et son visage amaigri par une longue captivité.

\- Becca Pramheda… se présenta-t-elle simplement.

\- Clarke Griffin, retourna-t-elle automatiquement.

\- La fille de Jake ? S'étonna l'autre femme.

\- Vous… vous connaissiez mon père ? En sursauta-t-elle presque de surprise.

Becca allait lui répondre lorsqu'une porte claqua. Des pas résonnèrent sur la roche, faisant reculer sa voisine qui se rétracta dans l'ombre alors que Clarke ne bougeait pas, restant au plus près de Lexa.

\- Où est l'Alpha ? entendit-elle la voix d'une femme.

\- Dans cette cage, reconnut-elle la voix d'Emerson.

Des talons claquèrent ensuite sur le sol et Clarke fut étonnée de découvrir la copie conforme de sa voisine. Bien moins amaigri, des lèvres teintées de rouges et vêtu d'une blouse blanche, la femme fit face à la cage de Lexa.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? S'agaça-t-elle.

\- Elle tentait de se transformer, on a dû la calmer, justifia Emerson.

\- Emmenez-la au labo, ordonna-t-elle ensuite froidement.

Emerson ouvrit la cage et attrapa sans douceur Lexa mais Clarke la retint par la main.

\- Laissez-la ! Je vous interdis de la toucher !

Un autre homme approcha de la cage de Clarke et tendant une matraque à travers les barreaux, il lui envoya une décharge électrique. Sous la surprise et la douleur, elle recula spontanément, lâchant Lexa.

\- Non ! Lexa ! cria-t-elle désespérément en venant s'accrocher aux barreaux de sa cage.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda la femme en blouse blanche.

\- Une simple humaine dont s'est entichée cette Alpha, répondit l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- La simple humaine va vous faire payer, leur promit Clarke avant de se reculer sous une nouvelle décharge électrique.

\- Cage ! La rabroua la scientifique.

\- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes achetée une conscience ? S'étonna-t-il.

Un rire venu de l'obscurité attira leur attention.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de ma sœur, se moqua Becca.

\- En effet, je ne suis pas la déficiente de la famille, retourna-t-elle avec venin.

Un rire défiant lui répondit.

\- Et pourtant c'est mon aide que tu cherches pour tes expériences, lui retourna Becca.

\- Je sais que tu as fait quelque chose à la puce, l'accusa Alie.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu voulais une fusion de l'humain et du loup, et c'est son but.

\- Le loup a tué l'humain ! S'emporta-t-elle. Où est la fusion ici ?!

Becca eut un nouveau rire qui irrita davantage sa sœur jumelle.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, rit-elle, et tu ne comprendras jamais.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour cette Alpha et pour elle, pointa-t-elle vivement Clarke, que je comprenne rapidement, sinon tu auras leur mort sur ta conscience !

La scientifique tourna les talons, suivit de près par Cage et elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? demanda Clarke, la voix tremblante de peur et d'impuissance.

\- Rien de plaisant…

Les larmes de la médecin coulèrent silencieusement sur ses jours alors que son pire cauchemar semblait se réaliser.

* * *

Ses talons claquant sur le sol et suivie par Cage, Alie entra avec détermination dans son labo, où son assistant l'attendait avec Emerson près de la table d'opération sur laquelle Lexa avait été installée, les bras et les jambes fermement attachés par des attaches en métal.

\- Faite lui une piqure d'inhibiteur, ordonna-t-elle à son assistant.

\- Bien Docteur, s'exécuta-t-il immédiatement.

Il attrapa une seringue puis alla planter sans aucune délicatesse l'aiguille dans le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna Alie à Emerson, il n'y a aucun risque pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il allait protester.

Le chasseur se tourna vers Cage qui confirma l'ordre alors il quitta le labo. Bien qu'agacée par le manque de respect d'Emerson envers son autorité, Alie se tourna immédiatement vers son assistant pour lui donner ses instructions :

\- Je veux un test complet, je veux être certaine de sa compatibilité avec la puce.

\- Bien Docteur, dit-il tout en retirant son collier à Lexa maintenant que son loup était neutralisé.

L'assistant colla ensuite plusieurs patchs sur son corps, la reliant à différentes machines dont une répercutant les battements de son cœur.

\- Pourquoi perdre notre temps en tests ? Nous devrions lui implanter sur le champ, s'impatienta Cage.

\- Je sais que vous suggérez cette stupidité uniquement parce que le comité vous met la pression mais…

\- Ils veulent des résultats, ils en ont assez de jeter leur argent dans ce projet, la coupa-t-il.

\- Croyez-moi, ils détesteront bien plus d'avoir financé un échec alors si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils réclament nos têtes, nous allons devoir prendre grand soin du dernier Alpha que nous avons ! Pointa-t-elle vivement en direction de Lexa.

\- Très bien… capitula-t-il avant de faire un pas menaçant dans sa direction, venant presque se coller à elle avant d'asséner d'un regard menaçant : Mais si c'est un nouvel échec, je me chargerai personnellement de votre tête.

Cage se détourna ensuite et quitta le labo, la laissant à son travail. Alie qui n'avait nullement tremblé à sa menace, mesurait pourtant pleinement l'importance de ce nouvel essai. La scientifique s'approcha de la table et observa le visage de l'Alpha paisiblement endormie. A voir cette jeune femme, frêle et estropiée, il était difficile de l'imaginer mettre à mort leur Alpha boosté par la puce et pourtant l'improbable s'était produit.

\- J'espère que tu es aussi spéciale que je le pense … souffla-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

* * *

Clarke s'énerva une nouvelle fois contre les barreaux de sa cage, comme si le métal allait céder sous sa poigne. Elle savait son comportement idiot mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas rester sans rien faire.

\- C'est inutile, pointa Becca avant d'ajouter fatiguée, même les années ni feront rien.

Clarke se laissa tomber contre les barreaux, épuisée, mais intriguée par les paroles de sa voisine.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

\- Il me semble que cela fait une éternité, souffla-t-elle, mais je suis ici depuis la mort de ton père.

\- Comment le connaissez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle avide de savoir.

Becca sortit de l'ombre pour venir se coller aux barreaux, s'exposant à la légère lumière des torches.

\- J'ai connu ton père dès son entrée chez les chasseurs. Comme la plupart d'entre eux, il pensait protéger le monde d'horribles monstres, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il travaillait pour ceux qui les créaient.

\- Ce ne sont pas des monstres, rectifia Clarke.

\- En effet… lui accorda-t-elle… ce sont des innocents qui subissent d'horribles expériences pour satisfaire les rêves de fanatiques.

\- Pourquoi mon père a fini par les aider ?

\- Il était l'un des meilleurs de nos chasseurs…

Clarke ferma les yeux en songeant à tous ces innocents que son père avait dû tuer avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Lexa avait raison, il n'était pas la victime dans cette histoire, du moins pas totalement.

\- … alors il a fini par être promu, Pike a décidé d'en faire son bras droit et lui a donc tout révélé. Seulement Jake ne partageait pas du tout leur vision, c'était une chose de traquer des monstres et s'en était une autre de traquer des innocents, des victimes de nos propres expériences.

\- Alors il a choisi de les aider au lieu de les tuer, conclut Clarke fière de la décision finale de son père. Et vous dans tout ça ?

\- Moi ?... Je fais partie de ces fous, répondit-elle tristement.

\- Alors que faites-vous là ? Votre dieu n'a pas aimé l'une de vos offrandes ? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Becca rit doucement.

\- Non, ma sœur et moi n'avons jamais adhéré à leur délire. Alie a été aveuglée par l'opportunité qu'ils lui offraient : budget illimité, ressources illimitées, des technologies avancées… Quant à moi, j'ai été bernée par ma sœur. Elle travaillait pour eux depuis quelques années lorsqu'elle est venue me demander mon aide. Elle m'a fait croire à un programme pour soigner en développant les capacités humaines.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ?

\- Si Alie est prête à tout, pas moi. J'ai fini par découvrir que nos cobayes n'étaient pas volontaires et je n'ai plus supporté ce qu'on faisait subir à ces gens. Ca allait de plus en plus loin. Seulement j'étais seule à le penser, je ne pouvais pas partir et encore moins affronter l'organisation à moi seule…

\- Et mon père est arrivé…

\- Oui… ensemble on a essayé de sauver le plus de monde possible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous démasquent.

Un silence se fit alors que toutes deux songeaient à Jake et aux conséquences de sa disparition.

\- J'aurais dû être avec lui ce soir là, reprit Becca. Nous devions retrouver les leaders du groupe des loups-garous que nous aidions à cacher mais Alie m'a retenu à la dernière minute. Il s'est avéré que c'était un piège et je me suis retrouvée dans cette cage pendant qu'ils traquaient ton père.

\- Pourquoi vous garder ainsi ?

\- Ils ont besoin de moi… Alie est une grande scientifique mais je suis meilleure, sourit-elle fièrement. J'ai créé cette puce, je suis la seule à en connaitre la conception et ma sœur n'a jamais compris son fonctionnement, elle avait besoin de moi pour la perfectionner et au vu de son récent échec, elle a toujours besoin de moi.

\- C'est pour cette puce qu'ils veulent Lexa ?

Becca acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Elle… elle va… elle va finir comme l'autre Alpha ? lui demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Cela va dépendre d'elle… répondit évasivement Becca.

Clarke sentit la peur reprendre le dessus alors qu'elle imaginait Lexa subir les souffrances qu'avaient subit Luna.

\- Qui est-elle pour toi ? lui demanda prudemment sa voisine.

\- Je l'aime… répondit-elle simplement et sans hésitation.

Becca esquissa un sourire triste.

* * *

En reprenant conscience, Lexa eut d'abord l'impression d'avoir la tête comme dans du coton puis la migraine la frappa de plein fouet. Ses paupières lourdes refusèrent de s'ouvrir alors que son cerveau s'éveillait à travers la douleur. Toujours dans le noir, elle entendit un bip inquiétant, d'abord régulier puis qui s'accéléra, comme relié à son cœur qui s'emballait de crainte aux différents signaux que ses sens lui envoyaient. Si elle n'avait pas la vue, l'odeur aseptisée qui agressa ses narines l'écœura, son corps reposant sur une surface froide et métallique la fit frissonner, elle s'alarma alors que son environnement semblait hostile et inconnu.

Lexa ouvrit brutalement les yeux, rencontrant une vive lumière au plafond qui les lui fit refermer. Elle voulut la fuir en s'en éloignant mais son corps entravé ne put s'exécuter, l'obligeant à rester allongée sur cette table de fer. Se rendant alors réellement compte de sa situation, elle les rouvrit tout en se débattant de plus en plus férocement contre ses liens mais à part se faire mal, cela semblait inutile. Dans un grincement, la lumière bougea, s'écartant de la table alors qu'un homme en tenue de médecin venait de la déplacer.

En le voyant, les souvenirs la frappèrent de plein fouet. Elle revit les chasseurs, sa capture et Clarke inconsciente dans une cage. A ce rappel, craignant pour la vie de sa compagne et la sienne, Lexa voulut appeler son loup, le laisser les débarrasser de ces liens mais elle réalisa rapidement et avec horreur qu'elle ne le ressentait plus. Ils l'avaient à nouveau privé de son loup, la rendant totalement vulnérable et impuissante.

\- Je vois toujours cette crainte dans vos yeux, énonça une voix féminine.

Lexa vit alors approcher une scientifique qui l'observait avec attention, une curiosité évidente dans le regard.

\- Vous devriez vous sentir libérer de la présence du monstre mais pourtant vous ne ressentez que de la peur… pourquoi ?

Alors que les battements agités de son cœur frappait le silence de la pièce, Lexa réalisa que cette femme attendait réellement une réponse et que cela lui donnait un certain pouvoir sur elle.

\- Où est Clarke ? demanda-t-elle alors que le rythme de son cœur reprenait petit-à-petit un rythme normal.

La scientifique sourit en coin, comprenant parfaitement le sens de cette demande, une réponse pour une réponse.

\- Clarke ? Ca doit être la femme qui vous accompagnait ?

Lexa hocha légèrement la tête pour confirmer.

\- Elle est dans sa cage …

\- Laissez-la partir, vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle…

\- Oh si, elle aura son utilité, la coupa Alie riant doucement.

\- Si vous lui faite du…

\- Ca suffit ! Claqua la scientifique. Maintenant ma réponse… pourquoi ? lui ordonna-t-elle d'honorer leur petit jeu.

\- Même si je le déteste, il fait partie de moi… ce… ce silence, c'est un vide qui fait peur, répondit-elle malgré tout honnêtement.

\- Ce « silence » ? Intéressant… pointa-t-elle dans une brève réflexion avant de se tourner vers son assistant : comment sont ses résultats ?

\- Excellent, elle est parfaite pour l'implantation.

_« Implantation ?! »_ paniqua Lexa qui recommença à se débattre contre ses liens.

\- Alors n'attendons pas plus longtemps, tenez-la, ordonna-t-elle à son assistant.

Ce dernier fit le tour de la table puis vint se placer derrière Lexa, sortant de son champ de vision avant qu'elle ne sente deux mains lui saisirent la tête, la lui tournant de force sur le côté, plaquant sa joue contre la table. La nuque douloureusement contorsionnée, elle entendit les talons de la scientifique approcher d'elle. Lexa sentit les doigts froids de la scientifique écarter ses cheveux, dégageant sa nuque. Elle se débattit de plus belle mais rien n'y fit, solidement attachée, la tête immobilisée, ils n'avaient que faire de son combat.

\- Ascende Supérius… entendit-elle la scientifique murmurer.

Quelques bip tonitruant de son cœur en panique passèrent puis ils furent étouffés par son propre cri lorsqu'elle sentit des aiguilles lui percer la chair, s'insinuant douloureusement telles des tentacules enflammées jusqu'à son cerveau. Et alors qu'elle pensait que la douleur ne pourrait être pire, sa chair fut littéralement déchirée, sentant un objet douloureusement y pénétrer, lui envoyant une décharge de douleur qui lui fit perdre conscience.

* * *

Au même moment, aux abords des grottes du Mont Weather, une sentinelle faisait sa ronde habituelle, guettant toute menace potentielle approchant le complexe secret. Un chemin et des pas qu'elle connaissait par cœur, pouvant anticiper la moindre racine, pierre, sur le sol et ce malgré la nuit. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était ce loup qui sortit sans prévenir des buissons. Elle leva son arme, prête à tirer, mais se ravisa en réalisant son air fatigué puis ces bandages le couvrant mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de plus, une branche lui fracassa le crâne.

\- Bien joué, Heda, le félicita Octavia.

La journaliste attrapa ensuite les pieds de la sentinelle et la tira à l'abri des regards, l'emmenant quelques mètres plus loin derrière les arbres et les buissons. Une fois bien cachée et rejointe par Heda qui veillait à la moindre menace, elle commença à lui retirer sa tenue de garde afin de s'habiller avec. Une fois prête, elle s'élança en direction du complexe mais s'arrêta dès qu'elle remarqua qu'Heda la suivait.

\- Toi, tu restes ici, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse le loup grogna. La journaliste fronça des sourcils, commençant sérieusement à se demander s'il la comprenait et au vu tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir de complètement improbable, elle n'en serait pas surprise. S'agenouillant à sa hauteur, elle vint survoler de sa main ses bandages puis elle les effleura suffisamment pour le faire réagir, le loup se reculant de douleur avec un geignement. Elle lui assura avec détermination :

\- Tu vois ? Tu ne peux pas venir. C'est à mon tour de jouer et je te promets que je vais les ramener.

Heda la fixa longuement puis comme s'il avait compris, il se recula, s'éclipsant dans l'obscurité. Octavia se releva et après un dernier regard dans sa direction, elle se détourna, marchant tout droit vers le complexe secret, déterminée à sauver leurs amis.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**La tempête est enfin là et les derniers chapitres aussi ! Si pas de changement il reste deux chapitres alors accrochez-vous !**

**En attendant qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le calme aura été de courte duré et les voilà à la merci d'Alie and Co :p **

**J'attends vos pronostiques, Octavia et Heda vont-ils réussirent à les sauver ? Que va faire la puce à Lexa ? Va-t-elle perdre la tête comme Luna ? **

**Sur ce encore merci pour vos retours qui ont été particulièrement super sur le précédent chap, un grand merci et en route pour la conclusion de cette histoire.**

**Prochain chapitre : une vilaine pupuce dans la tête... Octavia en action... et une Clarke impuissante...**


	18. Fusion

**CH18- Fusion**

**Hey ! :D Nouveau chapitre !**

**Toujours l'arnaqueuse, mafieuse... euh... Kouan à la relecture :p**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Arrivant presque à découvert, Octavia s'arrêta pour observer l'entrée du Mont Weather. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que l'entrée d'une grotte que seule la lueur de la lune éclairait. Cette dernière lui permit d'ailleurs de distinguer les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Accroupie dans les broussailles, elle songea que la nuit lui permettrait facilement de dissimuler son identité mais une fois à l'intérieur son visage la trahirait sûrement, et ce malgré l'uniforme de garde qu'elle portait.

Réfléchissant à une solution, son regard tomba sur le sol et une idée lui vint. Grimaçant, elle plongea ses doigts dans la terre trempée puis elle se l'étala sur le visage, se camouflant avec. Une fois terminé, elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage puis se fut d'un pas déterminé qu'elle sortit des fourrés pour avancer droit sur l'entrée. A l'approche des deux gardes, son cœur s'accéléra d'appréhension, mais comme elle l'avait supposée, ils se laissèrent berner par son uniforme et la laissèrent entrer sans même l'arrêter.

Octavia entra dans la grotte qui se transforma rapidement en une galerie qui s'enfonçait dans le cœur de la montagne, ressemblant à l'entrée d'une vieille mine. Son chemin était éclairé par des torches accrochées aux murs et dont la lueur des flammes dansaient sur les parois humides. Peu rassurée, elle regardait régulièrement derrière elle, mais elle était seule. Elle marcha plusieurs minutes dans ce couloir de roche puis elle finit par arriver au bout, découvrant avec stupeur un vieux système d'ascenseur creusé dans la roche et gardé par un homme armé.

Lorsqu'elle approcha, elle n'afficha que confiance et détermination mais alors qu'elle allait atteindre la plateforme servant d'ascenseur, l'homme la stoppa en se plaçant devant elle, la scrutant d'un regard méfiant.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle, tentant de paraître détachée malgré son stress naissant.

\- Pourquoi ta gueule est couverte de merde ? Répondit le garde en la scrutant avec attention, ses yeux quittant son visage pour constater l'état de l'uniforme qui n'était pas à son beau fixe non plus.

\- Je...

\- Tu ?

\- J'ai entendu un bruit étrange pendant ma ronde...

\- Et ?

\- J'ai flippé, j'ai cru que le monstre était revenu...

\- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu es couvert de...

\- J'ai trébuché et je me suis étalée comme une merde dans une énorme flaque de boue et je ne sais quoi encore ! Satisfait ?!

Malgré son coup de poker verbal, le garde continua de la scruter, rendant le silence gênant voir angoissant pour la journaliste, mais il s'écarta soudainement la laissant entrer dans l'ascenseur qui ressemblait plus à une vieille cage, éclatant finalement de rire :

\- Haha t'es tombée dans de la merde de monstre ça se trouve !

\- Très drôle... Répondit-elle, restant dans son rôle bien qu'elle était à présent soulagée.

Une fois dedans, l'homme malgré son fou rire referma la grille puis appuya sur un bouton et le mécanisme la fit descendre. Dès qu'elle fut hors de sa vue, Octavia laissa tomber son sourire soulagé pour afficher une mine plus anxieuse alors qu'elle entrait dans le complexe ennemi. Bien que pour l'instant cet ascenseur plus proche d'une balancelle soit l'origine principale de ses craintes. La descente grinçante le long des parois rocheuses lui parut interminable mais elle finit par atteindre le fond.

Octavia quitta l'ascenseur et salua un autre garde avant de s'engouffrer dans un nouveau couloir de roche. Elle marcha de nouveau plusieurs minutes mais cette fois, elle croisa plusieurs gardes remontant à la surface avant d'atteindre une porte métallique et sécurisée par un passe. Priant pour sa bonne étoile, elle fouilla les poches de son uniforme et trouva une carte magnétique dans l'une d'elle. Inspirant d'anxiété, elle la passa sur le boitier et la porte s'ouvrit pour son plus grand soulagement.

La journaliste passa sans attendre la porte et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle découvrit, non pas un couloir de roche, mais le couloir de ce qui semblait être un bunker. C'est en redoublant de prudence et ses sens d'enquêtrice en éveil qu'elle se faufila dans les couloirs du complexe à la recherche de ses amies.

Au bout de quelques mètres, un garde sortit sans prévenir d'une pièce lui coupant la route. Octavia sursauta légèrement puis se figea au regard suspect qu'il lui lança, ne la lâchant pas du regard avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. Un second sortit de la même porte, lui laissant le temps d'apercevoir un vestiaire avant qu'elle ne se referme derrière lui. Le garde lui jeta également un étrange regard avant de lui dire avec dureté :

\- Va te décrasser avant qu'on se chope un rappel de discipline par ta faute.

Surprise par sa réflexion, Octavia ne lui répondit rien alors qu'elle réalisait que son maquillage de boue ne lui était plus d'aucune aide à l'intérieur, bien au contraire. Bafouillant son accord au garde, elle s'engouffra dans les vestiaires. Elle découvrit plusieurs rangées de casiers, une zone de douche, toilettes, lavabos, ainsi qu'un homme et une femme en train de revêtir leurs uniformes à leur casier respectif. Les ignorant et leur tournant le dos, elle se dirigea vers un lavabo, ouvrant l'eau pour se laver le visage. Elle entendit deux fois la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer puis elle fut seule. Une fois démaquillée, son regard fouilla la pièce et c'est avec un sourire malin qu'elle s'empara d'une casquette traînant sur un banc avant de l'enfiler et repartir dans les couloirs.

La journaliste ne cherchait plus à cacher son visage, laissant simplement l'ombre de la casquette faire son travail, mais elle marchait avec assurance à travers les couloirs, sa présence n'attirant aucunement l'attention des gardes. Ni même de celle des groupes de chasseurs et des scientifiques qu'elle commença à croiser en s'enfonçant davantage dans le complexe.

Ce sont d'ailleurs ces derniers qu'elle suivit. Son instinct de journaliste lui hurlant qu'avec eux, elle obtiendrait les informations et les preuves qui la conduiraient au scoop du siècle ainsi qu'à ses amis. Avec sa carte de sécurité, elle réussit à entrer dans ce qui semblait être une zone de recherche. Les couloirs n'étaient plus gris mais blanc et plusieurs baies vitrées donnaient sur des laboratoires plongés dans le noir alors que les scientifiques brillaient par leur absence dans certains laboratoires. En effet, peu d'entre eux semblait braver le sommeil pour travailler. Ce qui arrangea les affaires de la journaliste qui allait pouvoir fouiner avec peu de risque les laboratoires vides pour la nuit.

Elle passa prudemment devant les vitres d'un labo occupé par un scientifique solitaire et sans doute insomniaque. Cependant, elle se figea lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Debout devant une table d'opération, il disséquait minutieusement la carcasse d'un loup, ressortant ses mains rouge de sang pour s'essuyer le front avec son bras. Octavia grimaça de dégout et de fureur en songeant à cette pauvre bête puis elle reprit sa marche. Arrivant devant la porte d'un labo vide, elle testa son badge sur le dispositif d'ouverture.

Octavia étouffa un juron lorsque l'entrée lui fut refusée. Evidemment qu'en tant que garde, elle n'avait pas l'accréditation nécessaire. Elle reprit son chemin afin de ne pas attirer l'attention tandis que son regard fouillait les environs à la recherche d'une solution.

_« Je pourrais attendre qu'un scientifique sorte d'un des labo et courir pour bloquer la porte ? Nan, je risquerais de manquer le coche et m'emplafonner dedans »_ rejeta-t-elle cette idée au vu de ses chances et de sa maladresse.

_« Voler subtilement une carte ? Je ne suis pas pickpocket… » _Grogna-t-elle intérieurement.

C'est alors qu'un scientifique sortit d'un labo, la porte se refermant immédiatement derrière lui. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas choisi ce plan car aucune chance de réussite. Toutefois, c'est instinctivement qu'elle lui emboîta le pas, le suivant à bonne distance jusqu'aux toilettes dans lesquels elle entra.

Hésitant quelques secondes, la journaliste prit finalement le risque de le suivre. Entrant, elle découvrit deux lavabos, des cabines de toilette et son scientifique debout au fond de la pièce devant l'un des urinoirs. Sachant qu'elle avait peu de temps pour agir, elle regarda rapidement si les toilettes étaient occupés mais par chance, ils étaient seuls. Sans aucune hésitation, elle prit l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture et subtilisée à la sentinelle qu'elle avait assommée puis avança prudemment vers l'homme. Lorsqu'elle arriva à bonne distance, il avait terminé son affaire et était sur le point de se retourner mais elle leva son arme et pointa le canon contre son crâne. Le scientifique se figea immédiatement.

\- Ton badge et ta blouse, tout de suite, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- C'est une…

\- J'ai dit tout de suite, le coupa-t-elle tout en appuyant un peu plus le canon sur sa tête.

L'homme rentra légèrement la tête dans ses épaules et commença à trembler, tout comme Octavia qui malgré son assurance apparente, se rendait compte de la portée de son geste car si le scientifique se rebellait tout pouvait tourner au drame.

\- Te… tenez… finit-il par lui tendre son badge avant d'enlever sa blouse blanche et la lui donner.

Elle s'en empara puis elle le guida vers l'une des cabines, lui ordonnant d'entrer avant de subitement abattre la crosse du pistolet sur son crâne. L'homme s'effondra contre les toilettes, inconscient, puis Octavia le souleva avec difficulté pour l'assoir sur le WC avant de refermer la porte. Elle enfila la blouse blanche et quitta la pièce. De retour dans le couloir, le cœur battant la chamade, la journaliste fit tout son possible pour paraître calme alors qu'elle rejoignait le premier laboratoire vide qu'elle trouva. Octavia n'en revenait pas de sa chance et se fut seulement lorsqu'elle passa le badge sur le scanner de la porte qu'elle s'autorisa à souffler tout en entrant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, où elle se retrouva seule.

* * *

Son regard fouillant les ombres de la pièce, Octavia hésita plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à chercher un interrupteur pour l'éclairer. Alors qu'elle craignait soudainement ce qu'elle allait découvrir, ses doigts se mirent à fouiller le mur à ses côtés jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur et appuyer dessus. La pièce s'illumina pour laisser apparaître un laboratoire des plus classiques en apparence, avec son ambiance aseptisée baignée de blanc, ses plans de travail où des instruments et autres produits s'alignaient. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à avancer et ne commence à analyser ce qu'elle découvrait.

S'éloignant de la porte, avançant prudemment, le regard scannant les moindres détails, la journaliste se rendit bien vite compte que s'il n'y avait pas de cadavre de loup prêt à être disséqué comme dans la pièce voisine, elle se trouvait tout de même dans un laboratoire digne du Dr. Frankenstein. Elle s'approcha d'un plan de travail au fond de la pièce et en eut la confirmation. Sous ses yeux reposaient une rangée de plusieurs bocaux, soigneusement posés sur une étagère. A l'intérieur un liquide jaunâtre et peu ragoûtant mais ce ne fut pas la raison de l'horreur qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de la journaliste : emprisonnés dans le liquide, des fœtus de louveteaux à des stades de développement différents flottaient à l'intérieur. La vision lui procura un frisson d'horreur avant de lui provoquer un haut-le-cœur.

Octavia se détourna de cet horrible spectacle afin de se reprendre puis une fois le choc passé, elle se tourna à nouveau vers les bocaux afin de les examiner. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'innocents louveteaux mort avant même leur naissance dans ces monstrueux labos, ils étaient le résultat de leurs expériences génétiques. Plusieurs fœtus montraient des signes distincts de mutation génétique, l'un d'eux avait deux têtes, tandis qu'un autre avait des pattes ressemblant horriblement à des membres humains.

\- Ils sont complètement cinglés… souffla-t-elle en comprenant jusqu'où ils étaient allés pour jouer avec les lois de la nature et créer leurs monstres.

Octavia sortit son téléphone et prit quelques photos des fœtus avant de se tourner vers les autres plans de travail et commencer à fouiller parmi les papiers et dossiers trainant un peu partout, prenant des clichés de la moindre chose lui semblant utile. Une fois le tour de la pièce terminé, elle alla s'asseoir devant le seul ordinateur de la pièce. Elle l'alluma et tomba rapidement sur une demande de mot de passe. Loin de se laisser décourager et n'en étant pas à sa première infiltration en tant que journaliste, elle sortit à nouveau son téléphone qu'elle brancha à l'ordinateur avant de lancer une application de piratage. Il ne fallut que quelque seconde au logiciel pour craquer le code et ainsi déverrouiller l'ordinateur.

\- Si je sors d'ici vivante, il faudra que je pense à remercier Monty… songea-t-elle à son ami hacker qui lui avait fourni cette application plus qu'utile dans ses investigations.

Pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier, elle ouvrit dossier après dossier, découvrant différentes expériences menées. Ces savants fous cherchaient bel et bien à obtenir la puissance des loups-garous et cela depuis des années. Certaines des archives remontaient bien plus loin que la création de l'ordinateur, de vieux papyrus avaient été scannées pour être conservés numériquement, mais si tous n'avaient pas le même niveau de folie… allant de boire du sang de loup pour avoir leur force avant le combat à fusionner des gênes de loup et d'humain… ils parlaient tous de la même quête ultime : obtenir le pouvoir de Fenrir, loup gigantesque des légendes nordique qu'ils prenaient pour un dieu.

\- C'est bien une putain de secte… souffla-t-elle alors que tout ce qu'elle lisait confirmait les dires de Lexa… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire de ce « pouvoir » ? se demanda-t-elle et espérant trouver une réponse dans ces dossiers.

Happée par sa curiosité, la journaliste en oublia le temps qui s'écoulait pour elle et ses amis lorsqu'un brouhaha provenant du couloir la sortit brutalement de ses recherches. Octavia se leva et se précipita vers la porte pour éteindre la lumière et se coller contre le mur, espérant que la pénombre la dissimule. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se cacher qu'elle aperçut plusieurs scientifiques passer avec un brancard devant les vitres du labo. Elle retint tout juste un nouveau haut le cœur, lorsqu'elle vit le cadavre de Luna, la poitrine ouverte, le cœur arraché. Ils disparurent rapidement de sa vue, n'entendant plus que les roulettes du brancard sur le sol tandis qu'un homme en costume suivit par deux chasseurs arrivèrent à leur tour. Deux chasseurs qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant les deux hommes de l'auberge : Pike et Emerson.

Ils disparurent à leur tour et sans attendre, elle se débarrassa de la blouse blanche, gardant tout de même le passe et quitta le labo, se lançant à leur suite. Guidée par le bruit des roulettes, elle les rattrapa rapidement jusqu'à apercevoir leur silhouette tandis qu'ils passaient plusieurs portes défoncées. Passant à son tour les portes visiblement blindées qui avaient été arrachées de leurs gonds, puis d'autres alors qu'elle continuait de les suivre, la journaliste fut finalement suffisamment proche pour entendre des bribes de conversations.

« Cette salope nous a bien démolie » reconnut-elle la voix d'Emerson.

« Et pourtant elle a trouvé plus forte qu'elle » entendit-elle la voix posée de Pike.

« Elle aurait dû être invincible, sous notre contrôle » ragea l'homme en costume qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Ils vont la disséquer et trouver ce qui a mal tourné » répondit Emerson dans un sourire sûrement malsain.

« Et nous avons l'Alpha qui l'a tuée » rappela sereinement Pike.

« Attendez-moi, ici » ordonna l'homme en costume avant de disparaitre avec les scientifiques dans un laboratoire sécurisé.

Octavia s'arrêta à l'embranchement du couloir, attendant leur prochain mouvement tout en analysant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Nul doute que Luna était responsable des dégâts, elle avait sans doute détruit les portes de sécurité lors de son évasion. Quelque chose avait visiblement mal tourné, dieu seul sait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait mais cela l'avait rendue complètement dingue, la transformant en le monstre qui les avait traquées dans les bois. Et l'Alpha qui l'avait tuée et qui était en leur possession était certainement Lexa.

« Tu crois que l'estropiée va survivre à l'implantation de la puce ? » demanda soudainement Emerson.

_« L'estropiée ? Lexa… »_ En déduisit Octavia qui tendit à nouveau l'oreille. _« La puce ?... L'expérience qu'a subie Luna peut-être ? »_ Songea-t-elle incertaine avant de brusquement réaliser ce que cela impliquait pour son amie. _« Il faut que je la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » _

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Pike tandis qu'elle rebroussait chemin, guidée par la peur et priant pour retrouver ses amis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Lexa.

* * *

L'atroce douleur ayant cessé, Lexa se réveilla lentement. Son environnement lui semblait étrange, rien ne lui rappelait les sensations du laboratoire. Ouvrant les yeux, elle ne trouva que l'obscurité. Allongée sur le sol, elle se releva et constata qu'il n'y avait qu'un vide obscur autour d'elle. Son regard balaya les environs mais rien, pas de lumière, personne, elle était seule.

Malgré tout, elle ne ressentait aucune peur, bien au contraire, elle avait le sentiment que ce lieu lui était familier, pourtant elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était le laboratoire et cette intense douleur. Elle porta d'ailleurs sa main à sa nuque mais elle ne sentit aucune plaie et ne vit pas de sang sur ses doigts. Que se passait-il ? Avait-elle rêvé ? Rêvait-elle ? Il était fort probable qu'elle soit en plein rêve dû à l'inconscience car un tel lieu ne pouvait exister dans le monde réel, cette obscurité n'était pas normal. Elle devait se réveiller.

Elle commença à prudemment avancer dans les ténèbres, cherchant une quelconque sortie, un moyen de retourner à la réalité. Un silence de plus en plus oppressant l'accompagnait tandis que ses yeux fouillaient vainement l'épaisse noirceur qui l'entourait et qui ne laissait rien paraître. Seule dans cet océan obscur, ses pensées glissèrent rapidement vers Clarke. Sa compagne qui était seule aux mains de leurs ennemis, s'affola-elle soudainement, se déplaçant plus rapidement, Clarke qui était peut-être blessée, qui était en danger, qu'elle avait abandonnée… _« Abandonnée »_ se stoppa-t-elle subitement alors que cette pensée la frappa.

A l'instant où elle le réalisa, un dangereux grognement s'éleva de l'obscurité. Lexa se figea immédiatement, ses yeux suivant prudemment les mouvements qu'elle pouvait discerner autour d'elle. Une bête rodait et l'encerclait, prête à l'attaquer. Tout son corps se tendit alors qu'elle pouvait sentir une puissante aura s'élever tout autour d'elle. Au bout d'une attente interminable, la bête passa à l'action, sortant des ténèbres à une vitesse fulgurante pour fondre sur sa proie. Lexa esquiva au dernier moment mais une puissante mâchoire se referma sur son bras, broyant ses os tandis que ses crocs perçaient sa chair. Elle lâcha un cri douloureux puis son bras fut soudainement libéré. Grimaçant de douleur, elle porta sa main à sa blessure, appuyant fortement, tout en se tournant pour faire face à la bête.

Lexa se retrouva avec surprise face à un loup gris gigantesque, babines retroussées et tous crocs dehors, la menaçant dangereusement d'un nouvel assaut. La sensation de familiarité qui la frappa en le voyant, lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son loup. Elle était là dans l'endroit où ils s'endormaient lorsque l'autre prenait le contrôle mais comment pouvaient-ils y être en même temps ? Elle ignorait ce que ces scientifiques lui avaient fait mais ils étaient sans aucun doute responsables de cette situation.

_« Faible !... Peur !... »_ Résonna soudainement une voix tout autour d'elle, des mots sonnant telle une accusation.

C'était la voix de son loup mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, il se jeta à nouveau sur elle, refermant intentionnellement ses crocs sur sa jambe atrophiée. La fulgurante douleur stoppa l'esquive ratée de Lexa qui tomba sur le sol avant d'être douloureusement secouée par le loup.

_« Abandonner ! Lâche ! »_L'accusa-t-il à nouveau tout en augmentant la pression de sa mâchoire sur sa jambe, lui arrachant un nouveau cri avant de finalement la relâcher.

Etendue au sol, le souffle erratique, Lexa tenta de se relever mais elle retomba à genoux lorsque sa jambe blessée céda sous la douleur mais si son corps lui faisait défaut, elle pouvait toujours tenir tête à son loup qui lui tournait autour, prêt à l'achever.

\- C'est faux… lui répondit-elle tout en plongeant ses émeraudes dans son féroce regard.

_« Anya… meute… »_ Pointa-t-il d'un dangereux claquement de crocs.

Lexa détourna le regard alors qu'elle ne pouvait nier sa faute dans la mort d'Anya et la capture de la meute.

_« Clarke ! Abandonner ! Ta faute ! »_Hurla-t-il en approchant tout en claquant la mâchoire, l'obligeant à reculer.

\- Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! Il fallait se rendre pour la sauver et tu le sais ! protesta-t-elle, stoppant son loup dans son avancée.

_« FAIBLE ! » _hurla-t-il au point de lui faire mal au crâne.

Elle plia sous la douleur alors que son loup grognant, semblait lui envoyer des flashs de souvenirs. Lexa revit l'attaque de Luna, où elle ne s'était pas défendue pour sa place d'Alpha, puis différentes humiliations d'Ontari qu'elle avait laissée faire, et ensuite son impuissance face aux chasseurs pour défendre sa meute, pour finir par son abandon pour sauver Clarke…

_« ABANDONNER ! »_ hurla-t-il davantage tout en déployant son écrasante aura sur elle.

Lexa sentit sa respiration devenir difficile, son corps s'alourdir alors qu'elle s'affaissait sur le sol en prise à de violents flashs. Elle vit clairement ses parents lui apparaitre : ils souriaient, son père la prenait dans ses bras sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère… puis elle les vit à travers les yeux de son loup et ressentit son attachement pour eux… elle revit ensuite Titus lui annoncer la mort de ses parents, elle ressentit la même douleur déchirante mais sentit également celle de son loup meurtri par leur perte… s'ensuivit ensuite une suite de flashs lui rappelant son entrainement avec Anya, ses chutes, ses échecs mais aussi la détermination qui l'aidait à se relever afin de devenir l'Alpha de la meute…

Au fil des souvenirs, des siens et de ceux de son loup qu'elle découvrait. Lexa s'aperçut que durant tout ce temps, il l'accompagnait. Dans ses joies, dans ses peines, dans ses échecs et ses réussites, son loup était toujours là, à lui parler, à lui prêter sa force pour se relever.

_« Pourquoi je dois m'entrainer ?! » s'entendit-elle protester d'une voix d'enfant alors que des images défilaient dans son esprit. _

_« Parce qu'un jour ce sera à ton tour de veiller sur la meute » lui répondit son père._

_« Et si j'en ai pas envie ?! » protesta-t-elle de plus belle._

_Son père rit doucement avant de lui répondre :_

_« C'est ce que tu es Lexa, c'est dans ta nature de veiller sur les autres, devoir ou pas, je sais que tu prendras soins d'eux »_

_« ABANDONNER ! OUBLIER ! FAIBLE ! »_ Asséna violemment son loup, l'écrasant au sol de son aura telle la faible humaine qu'elle était.

Et comme pour l'achever, il la ramena face à Luna qui la toisait après sa défaite. Meurtrie par sa jambe blessée, sa douleur se rappelant vivement à elle… puis face à la meute lui tournant le dos, face à Anya lui reprochant sa faiblesse… avant de lui montrer la meute inconsciente, puis le corps d'Anya et celui de Luna…

_« PROTEGER ! DEVOIR ! ECHEC ! TOI MOURIR CAR FAIBLE ! PLUS FORT SANS TOI ! »_ Lui reprocha-t-il clairement, sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres d'elle, prête à l'achever.

C'était vrai, elle avait échoué et elle en souffrait, autant que son loup en souffrait. Si ces flashs devaient la blâmer, terminer de l'écraser sous la culpabilité et les remords, ils lui avaient également fait ressentir la douleur de son loup. Il pouvait lui en vouloir mais ils ressentaient la même chose. Toute leur vie, ils avaient sans le savoir partagé les mêmes sentiments et le même sens du devoir. Toute leur vie, ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre pour le contrôle alors qu'ils auraient pu lutter ensemble.

En abandonnant sa place d'Alpha à Luna, Lexa avait non seulement trahi ses parents mais également son loup en l'empêchant de respecter leur promesse envers leur devoir, leur héritage. Elle l'avait encore plus repoussé, l'empêchant de comprendre que malgré tout, elle avait fait de son mieux pour continuer de les protéger. Blessée, meurtrie, elle s'était sentie faible et seule mais elle n'avait jamais cessé d'agir pour le bien de la meute, souffrant pour les protéger. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée dans ses actions mais elle n'avait pas renié sa promesse à ses parents, elle ne les avait pas oubliés. Qu'il puisse l'accuser d'une telle chose, la mit hors d'elle, une profonde colère grondant soudainement en elle avant de brutalement exploser :

\- JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! JE NE L'AI JAMAIS ETE ! Explosa-t-elle brûlante de colère.

Elle se releva, épargnant au mieux sa jambe blessée en s'appuyant sur l'autre alors qu'une puissante aura émana soudainement d'elle. Une aura qui vint violemment s'entrechoquer contre celle de son loup. Ce dernier grogna, accentuant la force écrasante de son aura mais Lexa, furieuse, ne lâcha rien et commença à le repousser. Loin de se coucher face à sa soudaine rébellion, le loup s'élança sans prévenir sur elle. Il s'abattit violemment sur Lexa qui sentit ses pattes se planter dans son abdomen pour l'entrainer au sol dans des claquements de crocs. Elle leva instinctivement les bras pour les plaquer contre sa gorge, stoppant sa gueule à quelques centimètres de son visage puis elle se servit de son élan pour le repousser. Son loup vola par-dessus elle et alla se réceptionner quelques mètres plus loin.

_« TUEEEER ! »_ Hurla-t-il en faisant volte-face et fonçant à nouveau droit sur elle.

Prête à se battre, Lexa hurla sa colère, préparée à le recevoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, son aura devint encore plus forte, provoquant un frisson au loup mais il continua de charger. Ils se percutèrent violemment avant de rouler au sol, leurs corps semblant ne faire plus qu'un. Les crocs transpercèrent sa chair mais Lexa ne s'avoua pas vaincue, supportant la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent.

Après quelques roulades, le loup se redressa immédiatement et se tourna vers la brune qui venait de s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de lui. Il releva l'odeur du sang ainsi que les traces qu'elle avait laissées dans sa chute, elle en perdait beaucoup. Sûr de sa proche victoire, il avança lentement vers sa proie affaiblie.

_« Faible… »_ Constata-t-il avec dégoût.

Lexa souffrait, tout son corps hurlait de douleur et la perte de sang l'appelait au sommeil éternel, elle se sentait faible, pourtant une furieuse détermination lui hurlait de se relever. Le corps tremblant, une force oubliée la portant, elle se redressa lentement. Son corps lui fit défaut à plusieurs reprises mais elle se releva pour faire face à son loup. Ce dernier s'était arrêté, l'observant avec étonnement alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir se relever.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix et tu le sais… l'accusa-t-elle à son tour. Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai subi, c'était pour protéger la meute et ma famille ! C'était mon devoir ! cria-t-elle avant de s'élancer sur lui.

Son loup se jeta également sur elle, tous crocs dehors, prêts à déchirer sa chair mais se fut son propre couinement de surprise mêlé de douleur qui s'éleva dans les airs. Il s'écrasa au sol, le poitrail profondément lacéré. Il se releva puis se tourna pour faire face à Lexa, découvrant avec stupeur la cause de ses blessures. Des griffes remplaçaient ses ongles et son aura encore plus puissante, reflétait une force nouvelle qui appelait au respect.

Alors qu'à bout de souffle ils s'observaient silencieusement, leur colère s'estompait progressivement.

\- Ils sont tous en danger… lui rappela-t-elle soudainement.

_« Clarke »_ songea-t-il plus calmement.

Lexa acquiesça douloureusement puis elle reprit :

\- On… on s'est toujours battu l'un contre l'autre pour le contrôle… j'avais peur de toi… mais le fait est que j'ai besoin de toi, sans toi je ne pourrais pas les sauver… et… et tu as besoin de moi…

Ses paroles semblèrent éveiller l'attention de son loup qui dressa ses oreilles et inclina légèrement la tête, contemplant ces paroles. Il était fort, sans elle, il pouvait se débrouiller mais sans elle, il était seul. L'humaine était pleine de faiblesse, pleine d'émotion le contaminant mais c'était _son_ humaine, liés depuis la naissance, ils se comprenaient, partageaient tout.

\- Ensemble on est plus fort… c'est en s'unissant qu'on les sauvera, termina-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Ensemble… ils n'y étaient jamais arrivés car ils étaient perpétuellement en conflit sans jamais trouver d'équilibre. Pourtant cette fois son loup sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Qu'ensemble ils pouvaient réellement y arriver.

Son loup s'approcha à nouveau mais elle ne recula pas car il ne montrait plus aucun signe d'agression. Lexa s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et son loup s'assit devant elle. Elle leva alors sa main, un geste instinctif, et son loup vint coller son front contre sa paume. Au même instant, une lumière aveuglante perça les ténèbres pour venir les envelopper.

Lexa ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le cœur rapide, le souffle erratique, tandis qu'un bip alarmé et frénétique résonnait tout autour d'elle. A la vue des murs blancs, à la sensation de ses entraves, elle comprit qu'elle était de retour dans le laboratoire. Cependant, elle referma les yeux et grimaça sous une violente douleur. Son crâne était martelé par une cacophonie sans nom, des voix, des sons agressaient ses oreilles et noyaient son esprit. C'était comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle de son ouïe, le flux d'informations résonnant douloureusement en elle.

\- Elle s'est réveillée ! cria l'assistant qui était penché sur elle.

Alie s'approcha en arborant un sourire carnassier et victorieux.

\- J'ai réussi… sourit-elle de plus belle et ignorant totalement la souffrance visible de Lexa.

* * *

A force de patience et de recherche, Octavia avait fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : un poste de sécurité. Elle espérait pouvoir trouver des plans ou mieux encore, voir ses amis sur les caméras de surveillance afin de les rejoindre au plus vite. Se plaçant discrètement dans un coin du couloir, elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, où elle tenta le tout pour le tout en scannant simplement sa carte sur le boitier de sécurité. Se retenant de hurler de victoire, elle entra et tomba nez à nez avec un garde qui surpris, se leva de sa chaise mais se fut sans hésitation qu'elle l'assomma d'un coup de crosse de son arme, l'envoyant directement au sol, inconscient.

Elle s'appuya ensuite quelques secondes contre la porte pour observer la pièce, repérant un ordinateur et un écran géant diffusant les images des différentes caméras du complexe ainsi qu'un range document dans un coin. La journaliste finit par s'écarter de la porte et se dirigea tout droit vers l'écran, observant les différentes caméras à la recherche de ses amies et des captifs.

\- Les voilà… souffla-t-elle à la fois victorieuse et horrifiée en tombant sur la meute prisonnière de cages et ce qui semblait être une grotte au vu des parois de pierre.

_« Mais sont-ils hors de ce bunker ? Y a-t-il un moyen de les rejoindre depuis ici ? » _Fusèrent les premières questions tandis que ses yeux fouillaient le reste des caméras.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement alors qu'elle aperçut son amie également enfermée dans une cage mais séparée des autres.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle la vit parler à quelqu'un en face de sa cage mais Octavia était incapable de voir la personne depuis cet angle de vu de la caméra. Elle chercha sur celles d'à côté et trouva rapidement un autre angle de vu mais ses espoirs d'y découvrir Lexa furent réduits à néant en découvrant une inconnue.

\- Et merde… grogna-t-elle tout en reprenant sa recherche sur les caméras.

Son regard passa frénétiquement sur les suivantes alors que plus le temps s'écoulait plus elle risquait de se faire prendre.

\- T'es où bordel… allez… murmurait-elle le stress montant lorsque soudainement : putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?! S'horrifia-t-elle alors que sous ses yeux apparut un laboratoire où elle vit Lexa allongée sur une table d'opération entourée de deux scientifiques.

Octavia se recula de l'écran géant, ses yeux jonglant entre les trois caméras tout en se demandant comment agir ? Lexa était clairement la plus en danger mais était-elle la plus proche ? La moins surveillée ? Si elle était découverte dès le premier sauvetage, elle condamnait les autres… Les questions fusaient et elle avait peu de temps. Une part d'elle lui hurlait de courir à travers les couloirs et de tenter sa chance car à chaque minute passant, une vie pouvait être perdue, mais elle savait qu'en agissant ainsi elle risquait de perdre tout le monde. Malgré l'urgence elle devait agir avec prudence et espérer que ses amis tiendraient le coup en attendant. Ne pouvant rien faire sans plus d'information, la journaliste prit sur elle en choisissant de passer plus de temps dans la pièce et s'installa devant l'ordinateur en quête d'un plan de la base et de tout autre information susceptible de l'aider à les sauver.

* * *

Lexa, l'esprit noyé dans une douloureuse cacophonie, grimaçait toujours de douleur alors qu'elle paniquait de plus en plus, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'emballant.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Elle a l'air en souffrance, discerna-t-elle tel un écho lointain la voix de l'assistant d'Alie.

\- Je n'en sais rien… surgit la voix d'Alie qui s'attardait enfin sur son état.

L'océan tumultueux de sons et de voix, engloutit à nouveau les paroles de la scientifique, disparaissant pour un bruit strident qui lui vrilla les oreilles et l'esprit. Un bruit, une cacophonie qu'elle était seule à percevoir alors que les deux scientifiques baignaient dans un silence seulement perturbé par le rythme de son cœur affolé.

_« Calme-toi… »_ Entendit-elle alors un murmure familier qui se voulait apaisant.

_« J'ai mal… » _Protesta-t-elle tout en serrant les dents de douleur.

_« Respire… concentre-toi sur ce qui t'entoure… repousse le reste… » _La guida-t-il de son aura apaisante.

Lexa se laissa guider par la voix de son loup, se concentrant uniquement sur le laboratoire et les deux scientifiques. Petit à petit, les sons et les bruits intrusifs s'estompèrent un à un, la laissant reprendre le contrôle de son ouïe et son calme.

_« Voilà… c'est bien… »_ L'encouragea son loup.

De nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, Lexa ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour retrouver le cauchemar qu'elle vivait, impuissante, attachée à cette table sous le regard des deux scientifiques.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'empressa de lui demander Alie.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ? grogna en retour Lexa.

La scientifique hoqueta un rire narquois mais fut coupée avant de pouvoir lui donner la moindre réponse par son assistant en panique :

\- Professeur ! Regardez !

Elle se tourna vers lui puis suivit son regard sur la jambe atrophié de leur sujet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que devant eux, la blessure disparaissait, le muscle endommagé se régénérant pour laisser apparaitre une jambe comme neuve.

\- Incroyable ! S'enthousiasma Alie dans un rire de joie tandis que Lexa qui avait redressé la tête restait sans voix en fixant sa jambe guérie.

\- Vous avez vraiment réussi ! S'enthousiasma à son tour l'assistant. La fusion avec son loup est parfaite.

\- Je veux un bilan complet, je veux connaitre le moindre changement de son métabolisme, ordonna soudainement Alie.

Bien trop heureux de leur réussite et se voyant déjà passer à l'étape suivante de leur expérience, aucun des deux scientifiques ne virent la rage qui s'emparait peu à peu de Lexa. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? D'abord son ouïe détraqué puis cette miraculeuse guérison, faire d'elle un loup-garou ne leur avait pas suffit ? Il fallait qu'ils jouent à nouveau avec sa vie...

_« Attaquer !... Venger !... Tuer ! »_ Lui hurla son loup dans une rage commune.

Elle sentit son corps bouillir de rage et sa transformation démarrer afin de se libérer de ses liens et de tous les détruire. Elle s'aperçut immédiatement que le processus semblait plus rapide, moins de lutte entre son esprit et celui du loup. Ses griffes apparaissant rapidement tout comme ses crocs déformant sa mâchoire.

Noyés dans leur enthousiasme, les deux scientifiques ne se rendirent compte de sa transformation avancée que lorsqu'elle arracha un premier lien métallique de la table, libérant un de ses bras.

\- STOP ! hurla Alie qui venait de vivement se retourner.

Lexa se stoppa net alors que furieuse, elle avait été sur le point de tout arracher avant de bondir sur eux. Elle en avait toujours l'envie, la rage la consumant de l'intérieur, pourtant elle s'était immobilisée, obéissant à ce simple ordre.

_« Attaque ! »_ hurla son loup.

_« Je n'y arrive pas ! »_ paniqua-t-elle en retour.

Alors que Lexa était en proie à la surprise et à l'incompréhension face à cette soudaine paralysie, Alie s'avança sans crainte pour venir la toiser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te donner plus de puissance sans un moyen de te contrôler ? Se moqua-t-elle de sa naïveté.

_« Tue-la ! »_ ragea son loup qui tenta de forcer sa transformation pour prendre le dessus mais cela ne mena à rien de plus, son corps ne lui répondant pas davantage.

_« On est foutu »_ songea Lexa face au sourire condescendant de la scientifique.

\- La puce te contrôle et je contrôle la puce, asséna-t-elle victorieuse face à sa détresse.

_« NON ! »_ protesta son loup.

\- Reprends forme humaine, asséna Alie avec un rictus sadique.

C'est impuissante que Lexa sentit son corps répondre à l'ordre. Ses griffes se rétractant contre sa volonté puis ses crocs. Elle ragea intérieurement alors que ses sentiments étaient étouffés sous un nouvel ordre qui la fit se rallonger calmement sur la table. Lexa se retrouva à nouveau à la merci des deux scientifiques, restant immobile sous leurs regards victorieux.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille maintenant, ordonna t-elle de nouveau. Bien, faites-lui une prise de sang, reprit Alie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'assistant s'exécuta et vint la piquer sans douceur. Lexa ne réagit pas à la douleur de l'aiguille, la ressentant mais son corps ne bougeant pas, pas même un frisson alors qu'on lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger.

\- Professeur, regardez ! Son sang est devenu noir, constata l'assistant, surpris.

Alie revint se pencher sur elle tandis que Lexa terrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait fut toujours incapable de bouger, simplement prisonnière de son corps. C'est alors que la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux scientifiques.

\- Où en êtes-vous ? S'enquit un Cage visiblement impatient.

\- La fusion est une réussite, annonça fièrement Alie malgré sa rude intrusion.

\- Bien, bien, parfait, répondit-il songeur. Qu'en est-il du contrôle sur le sujet ?

\- Elle est sous contrôle.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? Nous ne pouvons…

\- Voyez par vous-même, s'agaça Alie en lui désignant Lexa, elle n'est pas attachée et pourtant elle est docile peu importe ce qu'on lui fait.

\- Justement, comment êtes-vous sûre qu'elle ne se laisse pas délibérément faire en attendant une opportunité de fuite.

\- Etes-vous conscient qu'il lui suffirait de se transformer pour tous nous tuer ? rétorqua Alie clairement énervée par son manque de confiance en ses compétences.

Cage eut un regard craintif en direction de Lexa, comme si Alie venait de lui révéler un secret et qu'elle allait se transformer dans l'instant pour les tuer. Bien que la brune le désire plus que tout, cela ne suffisait pas à faire obéir son corps.

\- Le comité n'acceptera pas la moindre erreur, nous devons en être certains.

\- Vous avez un meilleur test peut-être ? Le défia-t-elle.

\- Peut-être oui… répondit-il alors qu'un dangereux petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Alie arqua un sourcil, attendant son idée pour tester le contrôle total de l'Alpha.

\- Amenez la fille qui l'accompagnait, annonça-t-il satisfait de son éclat de génie, confirmé par la réaction étonnée de la scientifique.

_« Clarke ! NON ! »_ Hurlèrent de peur Lexa et son loup, leur cœur éclatant de crainte tandis que leur corps restait paralysé.

* * *

\- Donc si Lexa survit à l'implantation et que la fusion fonctionne… commença Clarke mais n'ayant pas la force de terminer alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient à nouveau face aux révélations de Becca.

\- … elle sera sous leur contrôle total, termina pour elle sa voisine.

\- Elle se battra contre la puce, Lexa ne se laissera pas contrôler, reprit la blonde avec conviction.

Sa camarade de cellule lui répondit d'un petit rire sans espoir.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que ça se passe comme ça, lui dit Becca sincèrement désolée pour elle, mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée, l'esprit et le cœur ne peuvent rien contre la technologie.

Refusant d'accepter cette idée, Clarke était sur le point de protester mais la scientifique l'interrompit immédiatement en assénant une vérité bien plus cruelle :

\- Si tu recroises sa route, fuis, parce qu'elle n'aura plus rien de celle que tu aimes, un ordre et elle te tuera sans hésitation.

Leur échange fut soudainement interrompu par l'entrée d'un garde puis la surprise et le soulagement s'empara de Clarke lorsqu'elle reconnut sa meilleure amie.

\- Octavia ?! Co… comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?!

\- Avec du talent et beaucoup de chance, sourit son amie, tout aussi soulagée de la retrouver et se penchant vers la cage pour observer la serrure.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas l'ouvrir sans la clé, énonça Becca.

Octavia se tourna vers elle dans un regard interrogateur.

\- Et vous êtes ? lui demanda-t-elle méfiante.

\- C'est une amie, clarifia Clarke, mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre en présentation, Lexa est en danger…

\- Je sais… la coupa Octavia tout en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite trousse qu'elle ouvrit pour en sortir de quoi crocheter la serrure.

\- Octavia ? L'interrogea Clarke alors qu'elle avait parfaitement vu le voile sombre passant sur son visage à la mention de Lexa.

-Vous êtes bien équipée, pointa Becca à l'attention de la journaliste.

\- Une bonne investigatrice ne part jamais sans son matériel, répondit Octavia en ignorant la question de la médecin.

\- Octavia, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Lexa ?! S'emporta la blonde.

La journaliste soupira tout en se concentrant sur la serrure, où elle venait d'insérer deux petits crochets afin de la crocheter.

\- Je l'ai vue sur les caméras, elle était sur une table d'opération, répondit-elle enfin, inquiète et culpabilisant alors qu'elle avait choisi de secourir Clarke en premier malgré la situation précaire de Lexa.

Mais Clarke était la plus proche et la moins gardée, sans parler qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin d'aide pour sauver Lexa qui était très bien surveillée. Elle avait fait un choix logique.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'ils lui faisaient ? demanda avec crainte la médecin.

\- Non, ils…

Elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Octavia échangea un regard paniqué avec Clarke puis elle courut se cacher au fond de la pièce, se dissimulant derrière les dernières cages. Recroquevillée dans l'ombre, sa cachette était plus que précaire alors elle retint presque sa respiration d'anxiété lorsque deux gardes entrèrent.

Par chance, ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers la cage de Clarke, ne se souciant de rien d'autre. Cette dernière recula instinctivement au fond, bien décidée à ne pas leur rendre la tâche facile. L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte tandis qu'un autre fit le tour en sortant sa matraque électrique pour venir la taser. La médecin tenta de lui échapper en se recroquevillant de l'autre côté mais il n'y avait pas assez de distance pour le fuir et l'électricité finit par douloureusement traverser son corps. Elle s'effondra, étourdit, et ne put rien faire lorsque l'autre garde l'attrapa pour la trainer dehors. On la redressa ensuite sans douceur. Solidement soutenue par les deux hommes, elle fut emmenée sous le regard impuissant d'Octavia.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, la journaliste quitta sa cachette pour se précipiter à leur suite.

\- Attends ! Tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide ! L'arrêta Becca lorsqu'elle dépassa sa cage.

Octavia s'arrêta, clairement hésitante alors que ses yeux passaient de la porte à la prisonnière.

* * *

Clarke fut jetée sur le sol froid d'une pièce immaculée de blanc et vide. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits mais elle finit par se relever. Son regard tomba d'abord sur le grand miroir couvrant l'un des murs puis elle se tourna vers le centre de la pièce et découvrit l'inespéré.

\- Lexa ?! Se précipita-t-elle vers sa compagne qui était debout et nue.

Clarke la prit presque violemment dans ses bras, l'étreignant presque avec désespoir malgré son bonheur de la retrouver saine et sauve. Cependant son soulagement vacilla lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui rendait pas son étreinte, ses bras restant le long de son corps. La médecin se recula avant de chercher ses émeraudes. C'est alors que la crainte s'empara de son cœur lorsqu'elle croisa le regard éteints de sa compagne, comme si elle ne la voyait pas.

\- Mon amour… souffla-t-elle tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains… peu importe ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je sais que tu es toujours là… lui dit-elle une larme s'échappant sur sa joue alors qu'elle la savait sous le contrôle de cette puce… tu peux les combattre, tu es plus forte qu'eux l'encouragea-t-elle.

Cependant ses émeraudes restèrent silencieuses et froides, ne reflétant nullement le combat intérieur de Lexa, ni ses suppliques.

_« Clarke, je suis désolée… » _Agonisait Lexa tandis que Clarke la serrait à nouveau contre elle, en proie aux larmes.

Elle voulait lui rendre son étreinte, l'emmener loin d'ici mais on lui avait ordonné d'entrer dans cette pièce et de ne pas bouger, ce qu'elle faisait, prisonnière de son propre corps.

_« Protéger ! »_ lui hurlait son loup.

Tout comme elle, il savait pourquoi ils étaient ici et Clarke devait s'éloigner au plus vite d'eux mais il lui était impossible de la prévenir et ce malgré toute sa volonté.

\- Je vais te sortir de là, lui promit Clarke en se détachant d'elle.

_« Non ! Tu dois t'éloigner de moi ! »_ Lui répondit-elle en vain tandis que sa compagne commençait à tourner dans la pièce en quête d'une solution.

* * *

De l'autre côté du miroir, Cage et Alie observaient la scène d'un regard froid et distant, n'ayant que faire du malheur qu'ils causaient.

\- Ordonnez-lui de la tuer, lui ordonna Cage qui en avait assez de regarder ces absurdes retrouvailles.

\- J'ai une idée qui nous sera bien plus bénéfique pour l'avenir, lui répondit Alie avant de se rapprocher d'un boîtier sous son regard interrogateur.

Elle laissa planer un léger silence puis elle se pencha vers l'appareil pour donner son ordre à l'Alpha :

\- Je t'ordonne de te transformer…

Son sourire s'étira lorsque Lexa commença sa transformation en loup-garou.

* * *

\- Lexa ! Résiste ! lui cria Clarke alors que sous ses yeux sa compagne obéit instantanément à l'ordre sorti du micro.

Tandis qu'elle reculait instinctivement jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, Clarke eut l'impression que la transformation fut plus rapide et moins douloureuse pour Lexa mais ce qui marqua son attention fut le pelage du loup-garou qui se tenait maintenant sous ses yeux. Le loup-garou n'était plus gris aux reflets d'argent mais brun, ce changement était sans aucun doute dû à la fusion de Lexa avec son loup. Comme le lui avait expliqué Becca, la puce devait les faire fusionner et ainsi partager certains aspects, bien que la scientifique ignorait lesquels mais apparemment le pelage du loup prenant la couleur de cheveux de Lexa en faisait partie.

\- Maintenant… mords-la, transforme-la, ordonna à nouveau Alie à travers le micro.

Le loup-garou se tourna immédiatement vers la médecin, avançant d'un pas dangereux.

\- Je t'en prie Lexa, résiste ! Se plaqua-t-elle un peu plus contre le mur, comme si elle allait pouvoir s'échapper à travers.

Mais le loup-garou avança davantage, retroussant ses babines pour lui dévoiler ses crocs. Clarke plongea son regard dans ceux de la bête mais elle n'y vit aucune trace ni de Lexa ni de son loup, ni aucune trace de lucidité. C'est alors que les paroles de Becca lui revinrent à l'esprit, la poussant à accepter la réalité. La médecin s'écarta brusquement du mur pour courir en direction de la porte, tentant de fuir au lieu d'attendre un miracle qui ne viendrait pas mais une patte griffue lui faucha les jambes et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage glacé. Lorsqu'elle se retourna sur le dos, elle tomba nez à nez avec le loup-garou qui était au-dessus d'elle, sa gueule à quelques centimètres de son visage, la bave coulant sur elle.

Clarke se laissa retomber sur le sol, se résignant à l'inévitable et souriant tristement à sa compagne, lui indiquant par ce sourire qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle lui pardonnait.

Et comme si le loup-garou avait attendu son accord, il se recula légèrement avant d'ouvrir grand la gueule et d'abattre ses crocs sur elle.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Vous vouliez une morsure vous l'avez ! Mouhahahahah ! :p ****La puce joue un bien mauvais tour à Lexa et son loup... obligés d'obéir à Alie, ça s'annonce mal :(**

**Alors que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Les effets de la puce sur Lexa et son loup ? L'investigation/sauvetage d'Octavia ? On peut dire que ce chap était presque pour elle, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi tout ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience :D**

**Et j'attends vos théories pour la suite !**

**D'ailleurs, je me suis trompée sur le chap d'avant, il reste encore un chapitre puis l'épilogue. **

**Encore merci pour vos retours et votre fidélité, accrochez vous pour la fin ;)**

**Prochain chap : Du sang... du sang... et des larmes ! :p **


	19. Un héritage

**CH19- Un héritage…**

**Coucou ! :)**

**Il est minuit passé, petit chapitre tardif ou très à l'heure... :p**

**Toujours super Kouan à la relecture.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le cœur battant de peur, submergée par une vague de terreur à l'approche de la gueule pleine de crocs acérés, Clarke ferma les yeux d'anticipation mais alors que la douleur aurait dû la terrasser, elle ne ressentit rien. Après un souffle retenu trop longtemps, elle entendit la respiration rauque du loup-garou avant de sentir son haleine frapper son visage. Osant ouvrir les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa gueule.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul contre le sol et aurait souhaité pouvoir passer au travers mais une nouvelle fois, elle était prise au piège. Clarke s'attendait toujours à être mordue lorsqu'elle sentit le loup-garou se relever brusquement.

La médecin se redressa de surprise, prête à s'éloigner lorsqu'il rugit soudainement de rage. Clarke se figea de crainte avant de réaliser que son cri ne lui était pas destiné tandis qu'il rugissait en direction du grand miroir. La seconde d'après, il s'élançait à travers la vitre et des hurlements de peur s'en suivirent.

-Lexa ! Cria-t-elle en se relevant, persuadée que sa compagne avait miraculeusement reprit le contrôle.

* * *

\- Et voilà ! S'exclame Becca en terminant de victorieusement pianoter sur un ordinateur.

-Tu as réussi ? S'enquit anxieusement Octavia qui avait les yeux rivés sur les images d'une caméra de sécurité lui montrant Lexa sur le point de dévorer Clarke.

-Oui, le programme de contrôle est désactivé, confirma la scientifique tandis que sur l'écran elles pouvaient maintenant voir Lexa s'éloigner de la médecin.

La journaliste soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle avait bien failli perdre ses amies. Becca lui avait fait un résumé de la situation tout en lui assurant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en se jetant à la poursuite de Clarke. La convainquant que leur seule chance était de libérer Lexa du contrôle de la puce qu'on venait de lui implanter. Becca l'avait donc conduite à l'ordinateur le plus proche avant de s'y installer.

\- Allons les chercher maintenant, ordonna Octavia.

\- Lexa et Clarke vont se débrouiller, la coupa Becca, on devrait libérer les autres prisonniers.

\- Une armée de chasseur va sûrement se jeter sur elles, la contra-t-elle.

\- Justement, c'est la parfaite diversion, pointa-t-elle tout en continuant de pianoter sur l'ordinateur, de plus, rejoindre les siens sera le premier instinct de Lexa alors elle nous retrouvera.

\- Alors on va tout parier sur _« son instinct »_ ? Retourna-t-elle sceptique.

\- Ecoute, se tourna-t-elle vers elle, cessant pour la première fois de pianoter, je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai créé cette puce, j'ai fait de Lexa ce qu'elle est, alors fais moi confiance.

Octavia sembla sur le point de protester mais se ravisa soudainement et hocha simplement la tête. Becca lui répondit par un regard confiant puis elle retourna pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est pas censées partir ?

\- Encore une dernière chose… répondit-elle en se concentrant sur l'écran tandis qu'Octavia se tournait avec inquiétude vers la porte.

* * *

Cage, Alie et son assistant s'étaient éloignés en courant de la vitre, juste avant que le loup-garou ne la traverse dans un terrifiant rugissement. Les pattes à peine au sol qu'il attrapait le premier garde de la pièce, l'éventrant d'un puissant coup de griffes. La scientifique hurla à la vue des tripes se déversant sur le sol tandis que Cage courait en direction de la porte, l'ouvrant et s'enfuyant sans demander son reste. Le second garde de la pièce voulut le suivre mais le loup-garou se jeta sur lui et lui arracha la tête avant de se tourner toutes dents dehors vers Alie et son assistant.

_« Tuer ! Venger ! »_ S'enthousiasmait le loup-garou tout comme Lexa qui partageait sa colère et sa haine pour cette femme et cet homme.

Terrorisé par son approche, l'assistant tenta de courir vers la porte mais il ne put lui échapper, se jetant littéralement dans les bras de la bête assoiffée de vengeance. Plongeant ses crocs dans sa chair, il lui arracha la gorge, étouffant un cri qui se noya dans son propre sang, avant de le jeter à travers la vitre tel un vulgaire déchet.

\- Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter ! hurla Alie totalement terrifiée alors qu'il lui coupait toute échappatoire.

Si le loup-garou avait pu rire à cet ordre futile, il l'aurait fait, il réduisit la distance les séparant avant de lever une patte griffue vers le visage de la scientifique.

* * *

Clarke qui s'approchait de la vitre, recula brusquement lorsque le corps ensanglanté d'un scientifique vola au travers pour venir s'écraser à ses pieds.

\- Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter ! entendit-elle la voix terrifiée d'une femme.

Quittant le corps des yeux, la médecin courut à la vitre pour découvrir le loup-garou levant une patte menaçante en direction d'Alie. Elle haïssait cette femme pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa compagne ainsi qu'à son père car elle n'était pas étrangère à sa mort, pourtant, se fut bien sa propre voix qui s'éleva pour stopper le loup-garou. Ce dernier s'immobilisa instantanément sous les yeux stupéfaits de la scientifique.

\- Ne fais pas ça, supplia Clarke à l'attention du loup-garou qui s'était tourné vers elle, tu vaux mieux que ça.

L'hésitation du loup et de Lexa et cette diversion inattendue permirent à Alie de se précipiter vers la porte. Le claquement de cette dernière attira l'attention du loup-garou et de Clarke mais la scientifique avait déjà disparu.

_« Rattrape-la ! Il faut qu'elle paie ! »_Hurla intérieurement Lexa à son loup.

Le loup-garou s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte pour la poursuivre lorsque la violente ouverture d'une autre porte attira son attention ainsi que celle de Clarke. Des pas lourds et des ordres agressifs s'élevèrent dans l'autre pièce. Clarke se retourna vivement pour découvrir une dizaine de gardes entrant dans la pièce. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'avoir peur que le loup-garou sautait au-dessus d'elle pour se jeter sur les chasseurs.

Il se jeta dans la mêlée, ses griffes et crocs déchirant, déchiquetant tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il ne leur laissa aucune chance alors que le sang giclait et les boyaux se répandaient sur le sol maculé de blanc.

_« Protéger… tuer… venger… » _Martelait l'esprit du loup, en accord avec Lexa qui ne faisait rien pour le retenir, libérant sa propre rage à travers lui.

Malgré leurs armes, les chasseurs étaient impuissants face à sa rage et en quelques minutes tout fut fini.

Clarke retint un haut le cœur face aux corps déchiquetés jonchant le sol autour du loup-garou. Ce dernier les fixait sans bouger, sa poitrine se levant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, la rage battant à ses tempes. La médecin approcha lentement avant de violemment sursauter lorsque le loup-garou fit volte-face dans un grognement.

\- C'est moi ! dit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le put tout en levant les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement.

Sa voix perça le brouillard de rage qui emprisonnait Lexa et son loup, ce qui les stoppa alors qu'ils la reconnaissaient finalement, ne montrant alors aucune intention d'attaque, semblant même se calmer.

\- C'est fini… continua-t-elle d'une voix posée… calme-toi…

Réalisant qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de rester sur leurs gardes, le danger ayant disparut, le brouillard de rage entourant leurs esprits commença à se dissiper.

\- Voilà… c'est ça… sourit avec soulagement la médecin alors que le loup-garou se calmait, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal.

Elle approcha lentement et finit par être suffisamment proche pour venir poser une main rassurante sur sa poitrine, sentant son puissant cœur battre sous sa paume. Se faisant, Clarke plongea ses yeux dans les siens et termina de l'apaiser. Sa rage intérieure s'amenuisa et il laissa Lexa réapparaitre. La médecin se détacha alors que la transformation prenait à nouveau place sous ses yeux. Elle grimaça au son des os se repositionnant puis se fut terminé. Cela lui sembla une nouvelle fois plus rapide mais elle balaya cette impression en accourant au chevet de sa compagne qui était maintenant à quatre pattes sur le sol, le corps couvert de sang, et reprenant son souffle après la violence du changement.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur elle, Lexa sursauta légèrement, comme si elle avait été brulée par son touché puis elle se jeta à son cou, l'étreignant désespérément.

\- J'allais le faire, souffla-t-elle douloureusement en songeant qu'elle avait été sur le point de mordre sa compagne.

\- Ce n'était pas toi, répondit-elle doucement mais fermement à son oreille.

\- Je sais… et je vais tous les tuer pour ça, cracha-t-elle de rage.

\- Non... J'ai autant envie que toi qu'ils paient…la repoussa-t-elle doucement par les épaules pour venir chercher son regard… mais pas comme ça…

\- Si on ne les élimine pas, ils nous poursuivront sans relâche, argua-t-elle vivement.

\- On s'en occupera, je te le promets, mais d'abord on doit trouver nos amis et sortir d'ici, la rappela-t-elle à la raison.

Ravalant sa colère et résignée à revoir ses priorités, Lexa acquiesça doucement puis Clarke l'aida à se relever. C'est alors qu'un nouveau chasseur entra dans la pièce pour foncer droit sur elles. La médecin s'interposa immédiatement entre lui et sa compagne mais il la frappa de sa matraque électrique l'envoyant d'un douloureux choc sur le sol. La blonde touchait à peine terre que Lexa, furieuse, se jetait sur le chasseur pour l'attraper et le propulser à travers la pièce, l'envoyant se fracasser contre l'un des murs, son dos se brisant dans un effroyable craquement d'os.

Malgré sa vue brouillée par la douleur, Clarke avait tout vu et regardait maintenant stupéfaite sa compagne. Cette dernière observait avec surprise ses propres mains.

\- Comment tu… ? demanda-t-elle sous la surprise alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse… _« La fusion »._

\- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait… souffla Lexa.

_« Nous… Unis… »_ Lui murmura son loup.

C'est alors qu'une alarme les fit brutalement sursauter, les sortants de leurs réflexions, mais alors qu'elles s'attendaient à une alarme de sécurité dû à leur évasion :

« Défaillance critique, évacuation urgente et immédiate » annonça une voix enregistrée.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! s'exclama Octavia par-dessus le bruit assourdissant de l'alarme qui venait de se déclencher.

\- Ce qu'il faut pour faire disparaitre cet endroit, répondit Becca en quittant enfin son ordinateur.

\- Et mes amis ?! S'emporta-t-elle furieusement en venant lui faire face alors qu'elle s'était levée.

\- On a largement le temps de les récupérer avant l'explosion, sauf si on perd du temps en justification, se défendit-elle.

Octavia se retint de lui en coller une pour ce coup en traitre et se dirigea vers la porte, Becca sur ses pas.

« Défaillance critique, évacuation urgente et immédiate » annonça une nouvelle fois la voix enregistrée.

* * *

Clarke sortit de sa torpeur, son regard tombant sur Lexa avant de balayer les corps des yeux. Elle s'avança soudainement vers celui du scientifique qu'elle retourna avant d'arracher son badge de sécurité de sa blouse ensanglantée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Lexa.

\- On aura surement besoin de ce passe pour sortir d'ici, lui répondit-elle en retirant la blouse du cadavre.

Elle jeta la blouse blanche qui avait absorbé la majorité du sang sur le côté puis elle entreprit de lui retirer sa tunique verte.

\- Clarke, il faut qu'on parte, voulut l'arrêter Lexa alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles faisaient.

\- Il faut que tu t'habilles, lui dit-elle comme si cela était évident et terminant de retirer le vêtement avant de lui jeter dans les bras.

Lexa réceptionna maladroitement la tunique alors que cela lui paraissait totalement absurde car cacher sa nudité n'était vraiment pas une priorité face à l'explosion imminente du bâtiment.

\- Clarke, on a pas le temps pour…

\- Si tu te balades à poil dans les couloirs, ils leurs faudra combien de temps pour te remarquer d'après-toi ? La cloua-t-elle d'un regard courroucé en se relevant avec le pantalon en main.

Lexa n'avait aucune réponse à donner car sa compagne marquait un point : fuir nue dans les couloirs revenait à courir avec une cible dans le dos. Presque honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé, elle enfila la tunique puis le pantalon que Clarke lui avait donné. Une fois fait, la médecin lui attrapa la main et l'entraina au pas de course hors de la pièce. Etant dans une section spécifique et privée des laboratoires, elles ne trouvèrent personne d'affolées dans les couloirs. De plus, le personnel présent était déjà mort dans la salle sous les griffes de Lexa. Quant à Cage et Alie, ils devaient songer à sauver leur vie plutôt qu'à les capturer ainsi leur fuite pouvait commencer sans encombre.

\- Attends ! L'arrêta-t-elle brutalement alors qu'elles venaient de tourner à une intersection.

\- Lexa, on a pas le temps si on veut trouver les autres, protesta la médecin.

\- Justement… c'est pas par là… répondit-elle concentrée alors qu'elle écoutait son instinct et ses sens aiguisés, sentant la présence des siens, leur appel.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Je te demande de me faire confiance, lui retourna une Lexa déterminée.

\- Je te suis.

Lexa prit alors les choses en main, l'entrainant dans la direction opposée, guidée par son loup, guidée par la meute.

* * *

\- Il faut récupérer cette puce ! Ragea un Cage furieux à Alie alors qu'ils étaient maintenant en sécurité.

\- Et comment ?! Elle est surpuissante et veut tous nous tuer ! Contra la scientifique qui marchait à ses côtés dans un couloir.

\- Vous aviez dit qu'elle était sous contrôle ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers elle et l'obligeant à se plaquer contre le mur sous son regard fou.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux à l'entente de l'alarme qui se déclencha subitement.

« Défaillance critique, évacuation urgente et immédiate »

En quelques secondes le couloir se remplit du personnel se dirigeant avec panique vers les sorties.

\- Emerson ! Pike ! Interpella-t-il ses hommes alors qu'il remontait avec la scientifique la foule de personnel affolé.

Les deux chasseurs qui étaient à la recherche de leur chef se dirigèrent immédiatement vers eux.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! leur demanda Cage toujours aussi furieux par la tournure des évènements.

\- Le système de refroidissement des chaudières est HS, tout va exploser d'une minute à l'autre, les pressa Pike.

A leur côté, Alie blêmie puis elle partit subitement en courant, bousculant Cage.

\- Qu'est-qui vous prend ?!

\- Mes recherches, je ne peux pas les perdre ! Répondit-elle avant de disparaître.

\- Il faut évacuer, le pressa à nouveau Pike.

\- Pas sans cette maudite puce ! Cria-t-il de colère.

\- On s'arrêtera à la cage de l'Alpha, répondit Emerson.

\- Elle s'est enfuie ! Les informa-t-il furieux. Alors vous allez l'attraper parce que sans elle, je vous jure que vous ne quitterez pas cette montagne, suis-je clair ?!

\- Très clair monsieur, grinça Pike alors qu'il savait la menace sérieuse.

\- Morte ou vivante ? demanda Emerson qui se réjouissait de partir en chasse malgré la situation.

\- Je m'en contrefous, cracha Cage, tout ce que je veux c'est la puce.

\- A vos ordres, sourit vicieusement Emerson avant de partir en chasse avec Pike.

Tandis qu'ils bousculaient les gens sur leur passage, Pike agrippa le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture avant de s'adresser à tous les chasseurs de la base :

\- Alpha en fuite. Que tous les hommes à proximité des cellules des cobayes s'y dirigent immédiatement pour le capturer. Je répète Alpha en fuite, utiliser tous les moyens pour la stopper.

Ils savaient que la plupart choisiraient de fuir la base avant l'explosion mais les plus loyaux l'entendraient et seraient prêt à donner leur vie pour éradiquer un monstre.

\- Pourquoi les cellules ? demanda Emerson.

\- Parce qu'elle va aller sauver sa meute… répondit Pike.

* * *

Alors que scientifiques et gardes fuyaient vers la surface, Clarke et Lexa couraient vers les étages inférieurs. Bien trop occupés à penser à leur vie, aucun membre du personnel ne leur avait prêté attention. Elles approchaient donc sans encombre de leur destination et parcouraient maintenant des couloirs de plus en plus vides. Courant main dans la main, Lexa les guidait avec assurance et sur le qui-vive, prête à réagir au moindre danger.

Aussi, avant même qu'ils n'apparaissent au bout d'un couloir, elle sentit l'arrivée de deux chasseurs, tout comme elle sentit leur hostilité. Elle lâcha la main de Clarke et c'est instinctivement qu'elle les intercepta avant même qu'ils ne puissent la toucher de leur matraque ou même tirer une balle. Lexa ne s'était même pas transformée, usant simplement des pouvoirs que lui prêtait son loup : force et rapidité, entendant simplement sa voix qui la guidait. Une fois les deux hommes à terre, elle se figea captant des pas de course venant dans leur direction.

\- Lexa ? demanda Clarke alors que sa compagne affichait une mine concentré.

Cette dernière, leva la main pour la faire taire puis l'instant d'après elle attrapait la personne qui était subitement apparue devant elles, la soulevant et la plaquant contre le mur en lui enserrant la gorge.

\- LEXA NON ! Cria une voix familière.

Lexa n'en fit rien et son regard resta figé sur sa victime qui n'était autre qu'Alie.

\- Ce n'est pas celle que tu crois ! Insista la voix. Ne lui fais pas de mal, elle est avec nous !

\- Octavia ! S'enjoua avec soulagement Clarke venant prendre sa meilleure amie entre ses bras.

\- Cette femme est un monstre... Elle mérite de mourir... grogna Lexa en direction d'Octavia tout en désignant sa victime en train d'étouffer.

\- Non ce n'est pas Alie ! Relâche-là ! S'affola la journaliste en se détachant de la médecin.

\- Elle a raison ! C'est une amie ! Renchérit Clarke.

\- Une _amie_ ? Clarke c'est elle qui…

\- C'est la sœur jumelle d'Alie, la coupa-t-elle, Becca, elle aidait mon père et tes parents…

Lexa la relâcha immédiatement, la fixant avec surprise tandis que la pauvre femme reprenait son souffle au sol.

\- Et elle vient de vous sauver la vie en désactivant le contrôle qu'ils avaient sur toi, rajouta Octavia en venant aider Becca à se redresser.

\- Désolée… souffla Lexa.

\- C'est rien, lui souffla Becca.

\- Il ne faut pas traîner ici, indiqua Octavia.

\- Oui, allons chercher les autres, confirma Clarke tout en faisant signe à Lexa de les guider.

Leur course reprit, menée par Lexa et assistée de Becca qui connaissait les moindres recoins et raccourcis du site. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se tromper ou d'hésiter, les chasseurs devant être à leurs trousses. Elles traversaient une nouvelle zone où des scientifiques couraient les bras chargés de dossiers et d'échantillons protégés dans de petits caissons lorsque Becca remarqua une silhouette familière. Elle aperçut Alie disparaître en courant en direction de son bureau. Becca n'hésita pas une seconde à se détacher des trois femmes pour partir à sa poursuite.

\- Où tu vas ?! L'interpella Octavia, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

\- Mettre fin à tout ça, vous vous en sortirez sans moi, dit-elle dans un regard confiant envers Lexa.

Elle se détourna ensuite, partant à la poursuite de sa jumelle.

* * *

\- Je suis seule à ne pas vouloir m'engager là-dedans ? demanda Octavia alors que l'ascenseur qu'elles venaient d'emprunter venait de s'ouvrir sur une galerie rocheuse éclairée de torches.

\- Non, mais on n'a pas le choix, répondit Clarke tandis que Lexa s'élançait déjà dans le couloir de roche.

Leurs pas de courses résonnaient à travers la galerie silencieuse alors que l'alarme d'évacuation n'y était pas diffusée. Elles débouchèrent sur un couloir plus large, où plusieurs hideuses et archaïques tapisseries trônaient sur les parois de roche. Il y avait également de petits autels sur lesquels reposaient des offrandes. Alors que Lexa et la médecin le traversaient sans ralentir, ne s'arrêtant qu'à l'embranchement de plusieurs nouvelles galeries, Octavia prit le temps d'observer, sa curiosité l'emportant malgré le danger. Elle sortit rapidement son téléphone et prit en photo les autels et les tapisseries qui semblaient être la légende d'un loup géant et l'emblème de cette secte, une tête de loup au centre d'un serpent se mordant la queue. Octavia reprit sa course alors que ses deux camarades venaient de s'élancer dans une galerie, accélérant pour les rejoindre rapidement. Elles couraient tête baissée dans ce couloir de roche lorsque soudainement Lexa entendit son loup : _« Attention »_ la prévint-il.

La brune se stoppa immédiatement, Octavia et Clarke manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Elles la regardèrent avec inquiétude tandis qu'elle leur faisait signe de ne pas bouger avant d'avancer prudemment dans la galerie. Clarke voulut protester et la suivre mais la journaliste la retint par le bras, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'il valait mieux lui obéir. Avançant, Lexa finit par disparaitre dans le tournant du couloir de roche qui se dessinait devant elles, mais disparaissant aux yeux de ses camarades, elle se révéla à ceux d'un garde surveillant une porte métallique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! L'interpella l'homme qui aurait dû tirer à vue mais qui ne se méfia pas d'une femme seule. Vous ne faites pas partie du personnel autorisé !

\- J'ai une autorisation spéciale d'Alie, répondit Lexa tout en continuant de s'approcher.

\- Alie ? Personne n'ose appeler le Docteur comme ça… releva-t-il tout en portant sa main à son arme, comprenant que quelque chose clochait.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de la dégainer que Lexa réduisit la distance les séparant pour se saisir de sa main, la brisant d'un mouvement sec avant de fracasser sa tête contre la roche puis de le jeter sur le sol sans se soucier de l'avoir tué ou non. Le silence qui revint fut le signal pour Clarke et Octavia qui la rejoignirent. Si la journaliste ignora le corps du garde, ce ne fut pas le cas de la médecin qui laissa traîner ses yeux sur lui avant de remonter un regard inquiet sur Lexa dont la violence l'inquiétait. Partageait-elle autre chose que ses pouvoirs avec son loup ?

\- Il aurait pu appeler des renforts… justifia sa compagne qui avait deviné la pensée de la blonde.

Lexa poussa ensuite la porte métallique, ne laissant place à aucune réponse avant de foncer droit devant elle, suivie de près par la médecin et la journaliste. De l'autre côté, elles découvrirent une grotte où s'alignaient de nombreuses cellules aux solides barreaux.

\- Lexa ?! La reconnut une voix familière et stupéfaite.

C'est avec soulagement que les trois femmes reconnurent Lincoln puis le reste de la meute emprisonnée dans les différentes cellules.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit immédiatement Lexa à l'attention de toute la meute.

\- Ca ira mieux quand tu nous auras sorti de là, répondit Roan depuis une autre cellule.

\- Ca va prendre un temps fou de crocheter toutes les serrures, réalisa Octavia alors qu'ils n'avaient pas ce temps à disposition car s'il n'y avait pas d'alarme, l'explosion restait imminente.

\- Le garde a sûrement les clés, releva Clarke prête à ressortir pour les prendre sur l'homme.

Cependant, Lexa la devança en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la cellule de Lincoln pour simplement arracher la serrure et ainsi le libérer.

\- Comment tu … ? Fut-il stupéfait par sa force.

Lexa le laissa à sa surprise et enchaîna avec les autres cellules, libérant chaque membre de sa meute. Cependant, si elle n'avait hésité avec aucun d'entre eux, pas même avec Echo, arrivée à Ontari, elle s'arrêta une seconde, jaugeant la femme encore amoindrie par sa blessure au visage et qui était restée assise sur le sol froid. Il lui serait si simple de l'abandonner ici, d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec leur guerre. Ontari en était également parfaitement consciente et semblait s'être résignée à mourir au sein de ce sinistre lieu. La surprise la saisit lorsque Lexa brisa également sa serrure, ce qui lui fit relever un regard d'incompréhension sur elle.

\- Peu importe nos désaccords, tu fais partie de la meute, lui dit simplement Lexa tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Une main qu'Ontari saisit avec un respect nouveau pour la brune.

\- Assez perdu de temps, maintenant il faut sortir d'ici, ordonna Lexa au groupe qui la fixait avec expectation.

\- Lexa, ils ne pourront pas se battre avec ces colliers autour du cou, lui signala Clarke alors qu'ils ne passeraient jamais inaperçu une fois remontés dans le bunker.

\- On n'a pas le choix, répondit la brune tout en dépassant le groupe pour ouvrir la marche.

La meute la suivit sans discuter tandis qu'avant de leur emboiter le pas, Octavia sortait son pistolet, prête à affronter tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin. Clarke les regarda passer la porte, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillant, puis elle les suivit, s'arrêtant une dernière fois près du garde au sol pour ramasser non sans appréhension son pistolet et le coincer à l'arrière de son pantalon. Ensuite, elle dépassa tout le groupe pour rejoindre sa compagne en tête, glissant sa main dans la sienne et la serrant doucement pour lui signaler son soutien. La brune lui retourna un timide sourire puis elle accéléra le pas, l'entrainant avec elle. Ils retournèrent à la cavité couverte de tapisseries et s'apprêtaient à reprendre la galerie menant à l'ascenseur lorsque sorti de nulle part, un corbeau leur coupa la route.

L'oiseau, coassait avec affolement tout en faisant des allers-retours entre eux et l'une des autres galeries qui semblait s'enfoncer dans la montagne. Seulement, si le corbeau était arrivé jusque-là cela voulait dire qu'il devait y avoir un chemin vers l'extérieur.

\- Bordel, que fout cet oiseau de malheur ici ?! lança Echo.

\- Son aile… releva songeuse Clarke alors que l'une des ailes du corbeau semblait légèrement abimée, ce qui le faisait voler de travers.

Lexa qui avait déjà compris, arborait un fin sourire, alors que ce corbeau n'était autre que leur salut, même si cela semblait fou.

\- S'il est ici, c'est qu'il y a une sortie, énonça avec soulagement Octavia.

\- On dirait qu'il veut qu'on le suive, releva Titus.

\- Alors suivons-le, ordonna Lexa.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer devant le groupe pour les guider lorsqu'elle se figea soudainement. Son ouïe développée par les sens de son loup, capta de nombreux pas qui résonneraient bientôt aux oreilles de tous. Des chasseurs approchaient, le seul chemin sûr était celui du corbeau, mais ils seraient là d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Lexa ? Questionna Clarke.

\- Ils sont là… souffla la brune qui savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

\- Alors ne trainons pas, rétorqua la médecin qui tenant toujours la main de sa compagne voulut l'entrainer avec elle vers la galerie du corbeau.

Cependant, la main de Lexa se détacha de la sienne. Clarke se tourna d'abord avec surprise vers elle puis elle comprit.

\- Je vais les retenir, annonça simplement Lexa.

\- Non… souffla la médecin avant de violemment refuser sa décision… Non ! On peut les devancer alors dépêche-toi d'avancer… dit-elle en venant reprendre sa main.

\- Non, Clarke… l'arrêta-t-elle à nouveau mais ne lâchant pas sa main tandis que ses émeraudes se plantaient dans son regard. Tu sais qu'ils nous rattraperont et vous êtes sans défense contre eux…

\- Toi aussi ! Tu ne pourras rien seule contre eux ! lança-t-elle avec peur alors qu'ils pouvaient maintenant tous entendre les chasseurs qui approchaient.

\- Je ne suis jamais seule, sourit finement la brune qui ne ressentait aucune peur car il y aurait son loup mais également la force que Clarke lui conférait.

\- Lexa… la supplia-t-elle les lèvres tremblantes avant que sa compagne ne vienne les capturer dans un tendre baiser.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla la brune en se détachant de ses lèvres, ses tristes émeraudes croisant ses saphirs.

La seconde d'après, Clarke sentait deux poignes fermes se refermer sur ses bras puis elle fut brusquement éloignée de sa compagne.

\- NON ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! hurla la médecin tout en se débattant entre Lincoln et Roan qui l'emmenaient sous un ordre silencieux de Lexa.

Cette dernière la regarda disparaitre dans la galerie avec la meute qui suivait le chemin que leur indiquait le corbeau. Le cœur serré, elle se tourna vers Octavia avant qu'elle ne les suive à son tour.

\- Veille sur elle, lui demanda Lexa.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu nous rejoignes, précisa la journaliste avant de se détourner à son tour, faisant apparaître un bref sourire sur les lèvres de la brune.

Lexa se détourna également pour faire face aux chasseurs qui seraient bientôt là, prête à les arrêter car aucun d'entre eux n'aurait l'occasion de faire du mal à sa famille.

\- Il ne reste plus que nous, souffla-t-elle à son loup.

_« Protéger »_ répondit-il avant que la transformation ne commence, laissant libre court à toute leur puissance pour les stopper. La transformation terminée, ce serait plus que jamais unis qu'ils accueilleraient les chasseurs.

* * *

Dans la galerie principale, Pike et Emerson avançaient avec leurs hommes en direction de la zone de captivité. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, une dizaine tout au plus, mais ils étaient préparés et équipés pour anéantir ce monstre. Il ne s'agissait plus de le capturer mais de le tuer et le loup-garou n'avait encore rien vu de leur puissance.

\- On n'a pas pu arrêter l'autre avec l'inhibiteur, comment on va faire pour celui-ci ? S'inquiéta un de leurs hommes.

\- L'autre monstre avait tué son hôte humain, la transformation ne pouvait être inversée, répondit Pike.

-De toute façon on n'a pas besoin d'inhibiteur, ajouta Emerson tout en chargeant son arme à feu, on tire à vue.

\- On est là pour le tuer, pas le capturer, précisa Pike tout en armant son pistolet, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

Leurs hommes acquiescèrent puis ils reprirent leur avancée d'un pas déterminé.

* * *

Le loup-garou entendait leurs pas calmes mais déterminés, tout comme il entendait les pas de sa meute qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus en parallèle des protestations de Clarke. Il sentit la tristesse de son humaine et lui rappela qu'ils faisaient cela pour la protéger, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Elle s'apaisa quelque peu et il reporta sa concentration sur leurs assaillants qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Seulement trop en confiance et avide de les déchiqueter en morceau, il se laissa surprendre, réagissant bien trop tard lorsqu'un projectile s'échappa de la galerie et non un chasseur pour rouler jusqu'à ses pattes.

_« Attention ! »_ lui hurla Lexa à la vue de la grenade mais se fut trop tard.

Elle explosa en une lumière aveuglante qui surprit de plus belle le loup-garou tout en lui brouillant la vue. A travers son rugissement de rage, il entendit les chasseurs entrer dans la cavité et par instinct il agita ses bras en tout sens, déchirant l'air de ses griffes en espérant les atteindre.

Il en attrapa un et le lacéra violemment avant de bondir sur lui mais ne s'écrasa que sur du vide, retombant lourdement sur le sol. Il entendit ensuite plusieurs cliquetis de doigts appuyant sur une gâchette, une fraction de seconde avant que les tirs ne résonnent. Il esquiva au hasard, courant à travers la grotte et si par miracle il esquiva la plupart d'entre elles, l'une des balles le toucha à la jambe, la transperçant de part en part. Rugissant de surprise et de douleur, il s'écrasa dans son élan sur un des autels avant de basculer derrière, se retrouvant ainsi protégé.

Il entendit les chasseurs l'encercler et avancer prudemment vers lui mais leur prudence permit à sa blessure de cicatriser ainsi que de retrouver partiellement la vue.

_« Massacre-les ! » _l'encouragea Lexa avant qu'il ne bondisse de sa cachette.

* * *

\- Octavia, dis-leur de me lâcher ! Lui ordonna avec hargne Clarke alors que Lincoln et Roan la tenaient encore fermement.

La journaliste détourna un regard coupable alors que sa meilleure amie la fusillait d'un regard coléreux. Bien que la méthode soit exagérée, elle savait tout comme Lexa que c'était le seul moyen de l'éloigner d'ici car jamais elle n'aurait accepté de laisser sa compagne. Octavia affronta à nouveau son regard, prête à assumer les conséquences de cette décision car elle préférait perdre son amitié que de la savoir morte.

\- Octavia ! Aide-moi ! la supplia Clarke face à la détermination qu'affichait son amie.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Jamais je ne te pardonnerais ! lui promit-elle avant de désespérément appeler sa compagne. LEXA ! LEXA ! Se déchaîna-t-elle de plus belle, obligeant Lincoln et Roan à renforcer leurs poignes sur elle.

* * *

_Clic !_

C'est tout ce qu'il suffit pour alerter Alie qui penchée sur l'ordinateur de son bureau rassemblait ses données les plus importantes pour les transférer sur une clé USB. En cet instant, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir sauvegardé le fruit de son travail sur les serveurs communs de l'organisation. Cependant, elle se méfait bien trop du comité pour les leurs donner, préférant garder une carte contre eux s'ils décidaient un jour de se débarrasser d'elle.

Une chose que sa sœur jumelle lui avait enseigné bien malgré elle car si elle était en vie aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait été plus utile vivante que morte et cela malgré sa trahison. C'était pour cette seule raison qu'aujourd'hui Becca pouvait se tenir devant elle en la menaçant d'une arme.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas fuir comme tout le monde, il fallait que tu reviennes pour tes _précieuses _recherches, l'accusa sa sœur.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça, lui retourna-t-elle tout en lui faisant face sans crainte.

« Défaillance critique, évacuation urgente et immédiate » annonça de nouveau l'alarme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? La défia Alie.

\- J'aurais dû t'arrêter dès que j'ai compris que tu m'avais mentie, raffermit-elle sa prise sur son arme.

\- Tu as toujours été si idéaliste, lui cracha-t-elle presque au visage, tu pensais vraiment que de telles recherches serviraient à faire avancer la médecine ?

\- J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu ferais de ces pauvres gens des armes de guerre pour les vendre au plus offrant ! rétorqua-t-elle avec colère. Ce que tu as fait est inhumain ! ajouta-t-elle en refermant une seconde main sur son arme, prête à tirer, des larmes de rage aux bords des yeux.

\- Ce que NOUS avons fait ! S'emporta à son tour Alie. Tu étais là, ne l'oublie pas, et sans toi ce projet n'aurait jamais abouti !

\- Je ne l'oublie pas, souffla douloureusement Becca avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Une première balle se logea dans l'épaule d'Alie puis une seconde à proximité de son cœur. La scientifique sous le choc, vacilla contre le bureau puis fit tomber du matériel avec elle dans sa chute sur le sol. Une main posée vainement sur sa blessure saignante, Alie respirait difficilement, un regard effrayé tourné sur sa sœur qui approchait.

\- Je suis désolée… lui dit sa jumelle… mais je dois réparer mes erreurs… se justifia-t-elle alors qu'elle pointait toujours son arme sur elle.

Seulement Becca vit sa détermination s'évanouir alors qu'elle ne put se résoudre à tirer une dernière balle pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Elle abaissa son arme, ce qui décrocha un rire à Alie mais qui se transforma en hoquet noyé de sang. La scientifique tendit une main paniquée vers sa jumelle, tentant vainement d'attraper sa jambe dans une dernière supplique.

Becca l'ignora pour aller attraper la clé USB avant de croiser une dernière fois le regard de sa sœur dont elle se détourna sans aucuns remords.

\- Be… Becca… l'appela dans un souffle suppliant Alie avant que sa main tendue ne tombe sur le sol, à bout de force. Son dernier souffle accompagnant la sortie de sa sœur.

* * *

Le loup-garou s'élança de sa cachette et attaqua le premier chasseur en vue. Les balles fusèrent de nouveau mais aucune ne le stoppèrent. Il s'écrasa sur sa proie, le lacérant de ses griffes acérées et lui arrachant la gorge de ses crocs. La douleur des blessures par balle ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage et il se jeta sur le chasseur suivant dont les organes terminèrent sur le sol froid de la caverne.

D'autre balles fusèrent mais la douleur ne l'arrêta pas, il continuait d'éliminer ses adversaires qui malgré leur entrainement laissaient la peur s'emparer d'eux. Ils étaient habitués à affronter des monstres mais pas de cette trempe. Ce n'était pas sa force qui les impressionnait mais sa capacité à guérir qui rendait leur tâche impossible. Les balles le transperçaient mais les projectiles étaient expulsés et ses blessures guérissaient presque instantanément. Les chasseurs savaient qu'ils perdraient leur combat face à ce monstre enragé mais plus réfléchi grâce à sa fusion avec son humaine.

Le loup-garou perdait beaucoup de sang malgré son pouvoir de guérison et la douleur était de plus en plus forte mais sa rage de vaincre, de protéger les siens l'était tout autant. Il acheva un autre chasseur en venant planter ses crocs dans sa gorge, puis il tua le suivant de ses griffes, les chassant tels de pauvres agneaux apeurés. Les derniers d'entre eux, essayèrent de fuir vers la galerie qu'avait empruntée la meute mais le loup-garou ne leur laissa aucune chance. Leurs corps terminèrent au sol aussi vite que les autres, rejoignant l'amas de cadavre et de sang qui entourait le loup-garou.

Il n'eut le temps de reprendre son souffle que des tirs furieux l'atteignirent dans le dos. Il plia le genou à terre alors qu'une atroce souffrance le terrassait, comme si une intense brûlure se répandait dans sa chair pour couler jusque dans ses veines. Il porta ses pattes griffues à son dos, tentant d'extirper l'origine de cette douleur mais se fut en vain. Ces balles n'étaient pas normales et il n'y pouvait rien.

A travers sa souffrance, il entendit des pas, le loup-garou se tourna vers le danger approchant mais lorsqu'il se redressa, une nouvelle rafale de balles l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Certaines balles ressortirent de son corps mais malgré la guérison, la douleur restait, le poison dont elles étaient enduites le paralysant.

_« Re… relève-toi ! »_ lui ordonna Lexa à travers leur esprit embrumé de douleur tandis qu'il s'écroulait à nouveau.

La douleur était trop intense, son corps tout entier était en feu. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Il en était de même pour Lexa dont la conscience se faisait lentement étouffer par l'intense douleur qu'elle ressentait également.

\- Même après des siècles d'existence, l'aconit tue-loup fait toujours son effet, se moqua Pike en s'arrêtant devant le loup-garou, un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres. Et devine quoi... Elle tue les loups... Rajouta t-il, ravi de voir la bête souffrir.

Le Chasseur se délectait de sa souffrance, ayant clairement évité de viser le cœur pour le voir agoniser. Emerson qui vint se placer à ses côtés, posa un regard sadique sur le loup-garou, s'amusant tout autant que son camarade du spectacle.

\- Je m'attendais à plus de résistance, mais faut croire que t'es aussi faible que ton estropiée d'humaine, s'amusa Emerson.

Le loup-garou trouva la force de protester dans un grognement mais le poison le fit rapidement taire tandis qu'il s'effondrait davantage contre le sol.

\- Pitoyable Alpha, cracha Pike, même ton amie a offert bien plus de résistance sous la torture, ajouta-t-il tout en levant son arme en direction de sa tête. Anya, c'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelait hm ?

Une remarque qui provoqua de violents souvenirs à Lexa et son loup, tout deux se repassant les derniers instants de leur amie et mentor, réveillant une haine qui se mua en une puissante rage. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester à terre alors que les meurtriers de leur amie respiraient encore.

_« Pour Anya ! »_ hurlèrent-t-ils à l'unisson avant de se jeter sur le chasseur dans un excès de pure rage qui transcenda toute douleur.

Pris par surprise, Pike fut attrapé telle une poupée de chiffon, le loup-garou l'entrainant avec lui pour l'écraser contre l'un des murs. Les os de Pike craquèrent contre la roche puis il planta ses griffes dans son abdomen, l'éviscérant violemment avant de le jeter sur le sol pour le laisser agoniser.

Le loup-garou enragé se tourna ensuite sur Emerson mais ce dernier tirait déjà dans sa direction. Il fonça à travers les balles, projetant le chasseur à travers la grotte. Il s'écrasa contre l'un des autels, sonné. Le loup-garou allait s'approcher pour l'achever lorsqu'il se paralysa complètement, ses forces le quittant subitement. Il porta une main griffue à sa poitrine tout en baissant les yeux sur un trou à quelques centimètres de son cœur, le poison s'insinuant déjà dans ce dernier.

Emerson se redressa dans un rire victorieux alors que contrairement à Pike il avait visé pour tuer. Le loup-garou tomba à genoux tandis que son cœur semblait pris dans un étau de souffrance, le poison s'y propageant pour le ronger tout en se déversant dans l'ensemble de son corps. Cette fois la douleur insoutenable eut raison de lui. L'esprit embrumé de douleur, il chercha un recoin où se réfugier, il fuit si profondément que sans s'en rendre compte il se retira, rendant sa place à Lexa.

Une fois la transformation terminée, c'est une Lexa agonisante qui se retrouva allongée sur le sol et à la merci d'Emerson qui la toisait avec sadisme. Tout son corps n'était que douleur et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile alors que son cœur avait de plus en plus de mal à battre. Le chasseur sortit un couteau et s'agenouilla prêt d'elle avant de se pencher vers sa nuque pour lui retirer la puce. Il recula brutalement lorsque la tête de Lexa qui puisa dans ses dernières forces, percuta son visage et lui brisa le nez.

\- SALOPE ! hurla-t-il fou de rage, le visage en sang.

Il allait attaquer et Lexa se redressait difficilement lorsque la montagne trembla au son d'une violente explosion. Rapidement, la roche commença à se disloquer, des morceaux tombant un peu partout, menaçant de les ensevelir.

Emerson abandonna toute idée de la tuer et prit ses jambes à son cou, empruntant la galerie menant à la meute.

\- N… Non ! Gémit Lexa qui réussit à se lever grâce à la force qu'elle partageait avec son loup.

Seulement ce n'était pas suffisant, ses blessures et le poison l'avaient bien trop affaiblie. Elle gaspilla ses dernières forces en une marche vacillante puis s'écroula à l'entrée de la galerie tandis que la roche s'écrasait autour d'elle dans une seconde explosion.

\- Je crois que la route s'arrête là pour nous… souffla-t-elle à son loup.

_« Protéger ! »_ protesta son loup.

\- Ils y … arriveront… le rassura-t-elle entre deux toux douloureuses.

_« Clarke »_ songea-t-il tristement.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux.

_« Clarke… je suis désolée… »_ Répéta-t-elle intérieurement tout en se concentrant sur son lien avec sa compagne, espérant l'atteindre d'une quelconque manière avant que la vie ne la quitte.

* * *

Le corbeau s'envola à l'air frais, rapidement suivit par le groupe qui s'extirpa des entrailles de la montagne, tandis qu'il continuait son vol chaotique à travers les arbres de la forêt. Le groupe fit quelques mètres pour s'abriter sous les arbres puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- Ah te voilà, sale piaf ! entendirent-ils vociférer.

Ils se tournèrent vers le cœur de la forêt et découvrirent nulle autre que Raven marchant d'un pas déterminé dans leur direction, visiblement guidée par le corbeau.

\- Raven ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

La mécanicienne se stoppa de surprise : elle était venue pour les secourir mais apparemment ils n'avaient plus besoin de son aide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Octavia.

\- Je… Ne trainons pas ici, un pick-up nous attend à la lisière, se reprit-elle.

\- Raven ! On ne peut pas partir sans Lexa ! cria Clarke qui était toujours maintenue par Lincoln et Roan.

\- Où est Lexa ? S'alarma Raven.

Le sol se mit brusquement à trembler puis suivit une explosion qui résonna à travers la forêt toute entière. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la montagne, d'où de nombreux rochers se détachaient dangereusement. Profitant de la surprise générale, Clarke se libéra de la prise des deux hommes et partit en courant en direction de la galerie, déterminée à rejoindre Lexa.

Une seconde explosion fit violemment trembler le sol, la faisant vaciller et trébucher. Elle allait repartir dans sa course lorsqu'elle ressentit une insoutenable douleur puis elle l'entendit :

_« Clarke… je suis désolée… »_

\- Lexa ? Souffla-t-elle de surprise, ressentant sa présence comme si elle était à ses côtés.

Elle perçut sa douleur et son immense tristesse mais elle sentait également la vie qui la quittait.

\- Lexa, reste avec moi ! cria-t-elle de peur.

Ses paroles stoppèrent Lincoln, Octavia et Raven quelques pas derrière elle, ces derniers la fixant avec incompréhension.

\- T'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! cria-t-elle d'une colère désespérée alors que Lexa ne pouvait l'entendre et portant une main à son cœur à présent rongé par une intense douleur.

_« Je t'aime… »_

A peine eut-elle entendu ces mots qu'une autre terrible explosion fit trembler la montagne puis un nuage de poussière s'échappa brusquement de la galerie. La roche s'écrasant dans un terrible grondement.

Au même instant, Clarke ressentit un terrible vide l'envahir. Elle ne ressentait plus la présence de sa compagne. Les poings serrés contre le sol, les larmes lui brûlant le visage, elle laissa un cri de rage et de douleur mêlée s'échapper de sa gorge.

Le silence retomba finalement après un énième grondement d'agonie venant du cœur de la montagne. Le groupe n'avait pas encore réalisé le drame qu'une silhouette se dessina à travers la fumée. Pendant un instant, Clarke sentit l'espoir renaître mais il fut balayé sans pitié par l'apparition d'Emerson.

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas moi que vous espériez peut-être ?! S'amusa-t-il, se moquant ouvertement de leur douleur.

Il leva son arme dans leur direction, profitant de leur surprise pour les abattre mais avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la détente. Heda apparut soudainement et l'attrapa au bras, détournant l'arme de ses amis. Cependant, emporté par son élan, il lâcha prise et Emerson, furieux, le visa, prêt à le tuer.

Un coup de feu résonna, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Emerson se tourna de stupeur et de douleur pour rencontrer le regard haineux de Clarke ainsi que son arme qu'elle pointait dans sa direction. Elle tira à nouveau, n'affichant qu'une froideur et un détachement effrayant tout en marchant sur lui, tandis qu'intérieurement sa colère, sa douleur et sa haine avaient trouvé la parfaite victime. Elle vida son chargeur sur lui, ne lui laissant aucune chance. L'arme vide, elle toisa son corps sans vie, son pistolet et le regard rivé sur le chasseur.

\- Clarke… ? Approcha prudemment Raven.

La blonde dans un état second ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son arme. Se tournant alors vers elle, une vague de douleur la ramena à la dure réalité, s'effondrant alors dans les bras de la mécanicienne.

\- Je ne… je ne lui ai jamais dit… dit-elle noyée dans de violent sanglots.

Raven resserra son étreinte en guise de soutien alors qu'elle-même devait pleurer la perte de sa meilleure amie. Partageant leur peine, Heda se mit à hurler leur tristesse dans un chant déchirant.

_"Où es-tu mon amie ?"_ Criait-il désespérément.

\- … jamais dit… que je l'aimais… confessa-t-elle avant de s'écrouler complètement de douleur sous le regard désespéré de leurs amis.

\- Elle le savait, lui affirma-t-elle avant de le lui répéter tel un mantra qui lui donnerait la force de surmonter cette épreuve.

Pourtant lorsque Raven leva le regard vers Octavia, aucune d'elles n'auraient pu dire si Clarke se remettrait un jour... Car comment continuer à être heureuse lorsque l'on perdait l'amour de sa vie ?

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Alors pas de morsure finalement :p mais notre clexa finit quand même mal, et oui j'ai osé... :(**

**J'attends avec impatience vos retours...**

**De nouveau un immense merci pour vos retours, fav et follow... :D **

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la conclusion de cette histoire.**

**Sur ce je vais au dodo et bon dimanche à tous !**

**Prochain chapitre : Le groupe va de l'avant...**


	20. qui déterminera l'avenir de tous

**CH20-… qui déterminera l'avenir de tous.**

**Bonsoir, bonjour ! :D**

**Pardon pour le retard, j'ai eu un manque de temps et une manque d'inspiration. **

**Grand merci à Kouan qui a été d'une grande aide sur ce chapitre. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le corbeau volait parmi les siens tandis que la ville de Ton DC s'agitait en cette matinée printanière. La nuée de corbeaux descendit vers le parc en quête de nourriture et d'abris dans les arbres mais l'oiseau à l'aile tordue se détacha et s'éloigna. Il passa au-dessus de l'auberge qui n'accueillait plus personne depuis que la propriétaire pleurait sa fille adoptive, puis il vola vers le garage de sa maîtresse, elle aussi à l'abandon depuis la perte de sa meilleure amie. Se posant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, il constata son absence et redécolla. Le corbeau plana au-dessus de la forêt bordant la nationale puis il virevolta au-dessus de la grande maison en rondins qui n'était plus qu'un havre de tristesse. Il décrocha à nouveau pour filer au-dessus de la forêt, survolant un sentier menant au sommet de la colline. Là, au bord du précipice surplombant la rivière, il descendit se percher sur la croix de bois plantée dans la terre.

Une croix de bois finement gravée qui depuis trois hivers marquait l'emplacement du dernier lieu de repos de celle qui laissait un grand vide dans la vie des habitants de Ton DC. Sa disparition n'avait pas été sans conséquences et la première de toutes, le corbeau la lisait dans la profonde peine inscrite dans les yeux qui le fixaient. Il ne put davantage se noyer dans cette tristesse que des crocs claquèrent non loin de lui, le forçant à s'envoler pour aller se poser sur une branche d'arbre dans un coassement de protestation.

* * *

Clarke sortit de sa triste contemplation au bruit d'un coassement furieux et des grognements de la louve au pelage brun qui suivit le corbeau des yeux avant de retourner se coucher à bonne distance de la médecin et de la tombe.

Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de cette louve qui semblait veiller sur elle et sa défunte compagne, tout comme elle ignorait d'où elle venait. Elle était apparue du jour au lendemain. Plus précisément le lendemain de l'enterrement. C'est le cœur serré qu'elle se rappelait de cette journée. Trois années étaient passées mais c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Lexa avait été enterrée sur cette colline qu'elle aimait tant, ce paisible lieu qui lui apportait réconfort et paix. La cérémonie avait été des plus simples mais tous ses proches y avaient assisté.

Et le lendemain lorsque Clarke était revenue seule pour se recueillir auprès de sa compagne, elle avait découvert la louve, couchée à côté de la terre fraîchement retournée. L'animal avait simplement redressé la tête pour l'observer, échangeant alors un étrange regard, comme partageant la même tristesse puis la louve s'était levée pour s'éloigner dans les bois. La couleur de son pelage lui avait rappelé celui du loup de sa compagne mais à force de l'observer discrètement durant ses temps de recueillement, elle avait cru distinguer comme de légers et inhabituels reflets verts dans ses yeux d'or qui lui rappelèrent Lexa. La laissant doucement penser que d'une certaine manière, sa compagne lui était peut-être revenue.

A ce jour, sa présence et son absence d'animosité à son égard restait un mystère. D'autant plus qu'Heda et sa meute avait quitté la vallée, ce dernier n'ayant pas le cœur à rester sur des terres où son amie n'était plus.

Clarke lâcha un soupir fatigué en songeant à tout ce qui avait changé suite au sacrifice de sa compagne. A leur retour, ils avaient dû annoncer et expliquer sa disparition à Indra. La médecin n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui mentir : inventer une histoire aurait entaché son sacrifice. Elle s'y était donc refusée, révélant tout à Indra. Etrangement se fut avec un fin sourire qu'elle se remémorait cette douloureuse annonce :

_La médecin s'était rendue seule à l'auberge, demandant à __parler en privé à__ Indra. Elle ignorait comment lui annoncer la nouvelle alors qu'elle-même avait encore du mal à réaliser. C'est dans le petit salon, vide de tout client à cette heure de la journée que Clarke se retrouva face à la mère adoptive de Lexa. Incapable de trouver les mots, débattant encore sur dire la vérité ou non, elle fut surprise lorsque l'aubergiste mit fin au lourd silence d'un simple mot :_

_\- Comment ? lui demanda-t-elle, son masque __de fierté vacillant à peine bien que trahi par un voile de tristesse dans le regard._

_Clarke ne s'étonna pas qu'Indra devine la cruelle vérité car « une mère sait toujours ».__ Elle lui répondit, les larmes aux yeux, une boule de douleur encore bien présente dans la voix._

_\- Elle… elle a donné sa vie pour ceux qu'elle aime._

_\- Je la reconnais bien là, dit-elle d'une triste fierté pour sa fille._

_\- Indra vous devez savoir à quel point Lexa était spéciale, ca va vous…_

_\- Je sais._

_\- …. __Sembler fou, mais Lexa était un loup-garou… De quoi ...?! Réalisa-t-elle soudainement._

_Clarke l'observa avec curiosité alors qu'Indra n'avait pas sourcillé à ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Elle ne montrait aucune peur, aucune surprise contrairement à la médecin qui afficha clairement sa surprise._

_\- Vous saviez ? S'étonna-t-elle de cette révélation alors que Lexa lui avait assuré le contraire._

_Pour toute réponse, Indra esquissa un fin sourire puis elle s'éclipsa, laissant la médecin se remettre de sa surprise._

Plus tard, Clarke lui avait tout raconté en détails, comblant les blancs dans ce que savait Indra car si elle avait découvert l'existence des loups-garous et la véritable nature de sa fille, elle ignorait tout des scientifiques. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage à leur seule pensée.

\- Je savais bien que je te trouverais là, s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

_« Evidemment, je viens là tous les jours »_ pensa-t-elle tristement sa réponse et ignorant Raven qui se tenait à l'orée du sentier.

Son regard se reporta sur la tombe et sa croix, ses yeux glissant tristement sur _« Lexa Woods »_ gravé dans le bois. Une tombe où ils n'avaient même pas pu déposer son corps car impossible de l'atteindre dans les gravats de la montagne. Elle ressentait encore cette culpabilité qui la rongeait d'avoir dû l'abandonner là-bas. Le seul fait de songer que Lexa reposait en vérité au cœur de ce lieu maudit, la révulsait.

Souffrance et culpabilité était tout ce qu'elle avait connu les premiers temps. Elle lui rendait visite puis elle s'enfermait chez Lexa, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, blottie dans le lit de sa compagne, s'accrochant désespérément à son parfum et aux souvenirs des jours heureux en sa compagnie. Jusqu'au jour où à travers la douleur, elle se rappela pourquoi Lexa s'était sacrifiée : pour qu'ils vivent. Et si la meute et ses proches s'étaient efforcés de respecter son vœu, ce n'était pas son cas, trahissant ainsi son dernier souhait et sa mémoire. Clarke avait alors reprit le dessus et avait fait de son mieux pour vivre et lui faire honneur.

\- Il faut y aller, Clarke… l'interpella doucement Raven avant de lui rappeler… c'est le grand jour, tout le monde t'attend.

La médecin se tourna vers son amie, étirant un mince sourire avant de poser un dernier regard sur la tombe de Lexa, le cœur serré face à ce grand jour qui s'annonçait. Aujourd'hui, une page allait se tourner, une page qui allait emporter avec elle toutes ses souffrances et leur donner sens, pour s'ouvrir sur un avenir nouveau.

* * *

Clarke se leva et dépassa Raven pour s'engager sur le sentier. La mécanicienne observa la louve se lever à son tour et disparaitre dans la direction opposée. La médecin lui avait fait par de ses croyances concernant l'animal, beaucoup lui aurait répondu que ce n'était qu'une manière de faire son deuil, que cette louve n'était qu'une louve. Cependant, Raven avait cru et lu suffisamment de légendes pour y croire, de plus, après avoir découvert l'existence des loups-garous, cette histoire n'était pas si folle.

Elle détourna son regard pour le poser sur la tombe de sa meilleure amie, un léger sourire aux lèvres en songeant que se réincarner en louve pour veiller sur Clarke, était bien quelque chose que Lexa ferait. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par son corbeau qui passa devant elle dans une envolée maladroite pour rejoindre le ciel. Tout en bougonnant contre lui, elle suivit sa trajectoire et le vit rejoindre un groupe de corbeaux tournoyant au-dessus de la tombe.

Raven ne put s'empêcher de les compter, leur nombre la ramenant une nouvelle fois à la comptine que sa grand-mère chantonnait sans cesse. Une comptine dont les prédictions auxquelles elle avait toujours refusé de croire s'étaient toujours révélées vraies. Un comble alors qu'elle avait toujours cru aux légendes sur les loups qui s'étaient révélées bien différentes de ce qu'elle avait pu lire. Après la mort de sa grand-mère, elle avait fait plus attention aux signes et les prédictions de ces maudits corbeaux, continuaient à être justes.

\- Sept corbeaux… un héritage qui déterminera l'avenir de tous… souffla-t-elle en détachant ses yeux de la tombe avant de rattraper Clarke sur le sentier.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette ronde de sept corbeaux, se fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit Lexa. Elle se souvenait encore de ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait assaillie alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du Mont Weather. Raven n'avait cessé de se dire qu'elle aurait dû la retenir ou bien l'accompagner, que sa présence aurait pu faire une différence. Avec le temps et ce qu'on lui avait rapporté des évènements, elle avait fini par accepter qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire car elle n'aurait pu détourner Lexa de sa décision, déterminée à faire son devoir : ce pourquoi elle était née.

Quelques pas derrière la médecin, elle eut un regard compatissant pour son amie qui en était venue à la même conclusion, cessant de culpabiliser pour aller de l'avant. Raven leva les yeux au ciel, discernant à travers les feuilles ces satanées bestioles qui les suivaient. Leur maudite prédiction était des plus juste car Lexa s'était sacrifiée pour son héritage, honorant ce que lui avait inculqué ses parents et accomplissant son devoir envers la meute. Un héritage qu'elle avait fini par accepter et qui allait influencer la vie de tous. Si l'héritage de Lexa avait influencé sa vie jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, l'héritage qu'elle laissait derrière elle avait changé la vie de ses proches ce-jour là.

Elles sortirent enfin des bois pour arriver devant la maison de Lexa, les sept corbeaux se mirent à tourner au-dessus de la cour. En montant les marches du perron à la suite de Clarke, Raven songea qu'aujourd'hui leur prédiction était des plus appropriée. Si par le passé, elle avait prédit un drame, elle espérait qu'aujourd'hui les choses seraient différentes. La médecin entra dans la maison et la mécanicienne la suivit jusqu'au salon, où tout le monde les attendaient.

Octavia vint rapidement enlacer la blonde avant de retourner auprès de Lincoln sur le canapé. Tandis que Clarke se plaçait face à tous, Raven passa devant Roan et Ontari, puis devant le vieux Titus qui s'était réfugié près de la cheminée. La mécanicienne s'arrêta ensuite aux côtés de Becca.

Le retour de cette dernière avait tout déclenché. Alors qu'il la pensait tous morte dans l'explosion, la scientifique s'était présentée à Ton DC quelques semaines plus tard. Becca partagea avec Clarke son envie d'anéantir l'organisation, lui révélant alors la véritable étendue de cette secte. La médecin en plein deuil trouva en ce projet, un moyen d'y détourner sa colère, d'assouvir sa vengeance mais rapidement cela devint un moyen d'honorer la mémoire de Lexa et de poursuivre sa mission en protégeant les siens.

Grâce aux informations que Becca avait volé à sa sœur jumelle et celles d'Octavia, ils avaient rapidement localisé les autres complexes et effectué leurs premières attaques. Leur mission était simple : sauver les éventuels loups-garous captifs puis anéantir les chasseurs et leurs bases. Alors que Raven et Octavia ainsi que Lincoln s'étaient joints à elles sans hésiter, elles avaient été plus que surprises lorsque la meute sous la nouvelle autorité de Roan s'était spontanément proposée de les suivre. Bien qu'il soit devenu l'Alpha, chacun des loups-garous était prêt à suivre avec respect les ordres de Clarke.

\- Pardon pour le retard, un problème de shérif à régler, s'excusa Gustus en arrivant en compagnie d'Indra et de Costia.

Clarke hocha simplement de la tête, les laissant s'installer avec les autres. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé à Ton DC. Leur mission était une réussite et à chacun de leur raid, ils ramenaient de nouveaux loups-garous. La ville était devenue un havre de paix pour eux, un lieu où ils pouvaient vivre en sécurité. Bien évidemment, les nouveaux arrivants avaient rapidement attiré l'attention, tout comme les fréquents voyages de la médecin, de la mécanicienne, de l'adjoint de la ville et de leurs camarades. Indra fut la première à être mise dans la confidence, s'en suivit Gustus qui après son retour en ville remarqua rapidement leur manège et souhaita contre toute attente les aider. Quant à Costia, pleine de remords, elle semblait désireuse de se racheter et s'était donc présentée devant Clarke. La médecin avait d'abord été dure avec elle avant de finir par l'accepter. Si Costia les accompagnait dans leur mission, le rôle d'Indra et de Gustus était de masquer la présence des loups-garous, faire taire les rumeurs ou faire disparaitre les preuves de leur apparition.

Tous ici avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre été marqués par Lexa, son héritage les changeant à jamais et leur mission allait enfin prendre fin. Ils avaient enfin localisé la dernière base, le complexe principal. Aujourd'hui ils allaient enfin rendre justice à Lexa.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tout le monde a compris ce qu'il a faire ? demanda Clarke après avoir exposé leur plan.

\- On entre et on massacre tout, comme d'habitude, répondit avec légèreté Ontari.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, claqua-t-elle face à l'importance de cette mission.

\- Tout se passera bien, intervint Roan qui était chargé de gérer la meute durant l'attaque.

Ce dernier n'était pas devenu l'Alpha par hasard, il avait toutes les qualités d'un bon chef mais surtout, Lexa n'avait pas simplement ordonné à la meute d'emmener Clarke ce jour-là. Elle avait également désigné Roan au cas où elle ne survivrait pas et leur avait aussi fait comprendre quelque chose concernant leur loup : le combattre était inutile. C'est ainsi que la meute avait cessé de retenir leurs transformations, apprenant à écouter leur loup et à travailler avec lui. Sans puce, ils n'avaient pas le même niveau de coordination que Lexa, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs développé aucune capacité surhumaine supplémentaire mais leur entente, leur coexistence s'était améliorée.

\- Nous on s'occupe de libérer les prisonniers, intervint à son tour Costia tout en se désignant avec Octavia.

\- Et nous des labos, se désigna Raven avec Becca.

Cette dernière avait formé la mécanicienne faisant d'elle son assistante pour tout ce qui se rapportait à la technologie. Raven se révélant être très douée dans le domaine, capable de les sortir de situations dangereuses avec les faibles moyens que lui offrait son environnement.

\- Soyez prudents, ils vous attendent, les prévint Gustus.

Inquiétude que partageait également Indra. Ils avaient l'habitude de les voir partir et d'attendre leur retour en espérant qu'ils reviennent tous, mais cette fois il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qu'elle mission.

\- On le sera, répondit Octavia.

\- Départ dans deux heures, annonça Clarke.

La naïve médecin avait laissé place à une femme déterminée et dure. Concentrée sur son objectif, avide de vengeance et de donner un sens au sacrifice de sa compagne, Clarke s'était renfermée, devenant une véritable guerrière. Une chef que tous suivait avec respect.

\- N'oubliez pas… les arrêta-t-elle alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce… Cage est pour moi.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement puis ils la laissèrent seule.

* * *

Clarke les regarda quitter un à un la pièce puis la maison, tout en songeant au chemin parcourut depuis trois ans. Elle peinait à croire qu'ils arrivaient enfin au bout de leur mission. Elle songea tristement aux pertes que cela leur avait coutées, notamment celle d'Echo qui avait vivement marqué Roan et Ontari.

Cependant, aucune d'elle n'avait été aussi douloureuse pour la médecin que la perte de Lexa. Le vide qui s'était créé dans son cœur ce jour-là était toujours bien présent. Avec le temps, la douleur s'était estompée mais le vide qu'elle ressentait l'accompagnait chaque jour et la guidait vers cette victoire dont ils rêvaient tous. Une victoire qui apporterait justice aux victimes de ces monstres mais également la liberté de vivre aux survivants.

Dans ses réflexions, Clarke s'était approchée de la cheminée sur laquelle elle avait déposé une photo de Lexa ainsi qu'une photo des parents de la brune et de son propre père. Si pour tous, sa compagne était à l'origine de leur combat, pour elle, il s'agissait également de continuer le combat que leurs parents avaient commencé aux côtés de Becca.

Aujourd'hui elle allait exaucer leur souhait : elle détruirait cette maudite secte, elle était prête à tout pour cela. Clarke serra les poings en songeant soudainement à Cage et aux nombres de fois où il lui avait échappé. Tout aurait pu prendre fin avec le Mont Weather mais Cage avait survécu et tentait de recréer son super loup-garou. Cependant, ses savants fous n'étaient pas à la hauteur des deux sœurs et aucune de ses expériences n'avaient réussi jusqu'à présent. La puce ne semblait plus à l'ordre du jour, chaque complexe ayant ses propres projets mais à chacun de leur échec, cela semblait venir du loup-garou et de son hôte qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur de Lexa.

Clarke sourit presque avec tendresse en songeant que sa compagne était belle mais surtout exceptionnelle. Elle posa un dernier regard sur sa photo, ses yeux caressant son visage puis elle lui promit une dernière fois de réussir avant de partir se préparer.

* * *

Tout n'était que chaos autour de Clarke. Les scientifiques hurlaient de panique et les gardes tiraient vainement sur les loups-garous qui la précédaient. La meute déchiquetait tout sur son passage, recouvrant sans remords les murs de sang. Ils ne laisseraient personne échapper à leurs griffes.

Clarke marchait d'un calme froid à travers tout ce chaos, le regard rivé sur l'unique proie que les loups-garous lui avaient laissé d'un commun accord. Courant, trébuchant, sa proie ne cessait de regarder derrière elle tandis que les mètres les séparant s'amenuisaient. Piégée par les loups-garous lui coupant toute fuite, sa cible terrorisée entra dans la première pièce qui passa, s'enfermant à l'intérieur.

Clarke se plaça calmement devant la porte puis levant son arme, elle tira sur la serrure avant de frapper la porte d'un puissant coup de pied. La porte claqua sur le mur, faisant sursauter de peur sa proie tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

\- Pitié ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement ! la supplia un Cage tremblant de peur alors qu'elle levait déjà son arme en direction de sa tête.

En désespoir de cause, Cage attrapa une agrafeuse trainant sur un bureau et la lança dans sa direction. Clarke l'esquiva avec aisance et l'objet alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière elle tandis qu'elle reportait le canon de son arme sur le crâne de l'homme terrifié.

\- Attendez… non… balbutia-t-il en levant une main devant lui et reculant puis trébuchant contre le bureau… elle… elle est ici !

La seconde d'après une balle lui explosait le crâne, sa cervelle et son sang éclaboussant les murs.

Clarke mit quelques secondes avant de baisser son arme, son regard froid observant son corps sans vie mais sa main légèrement tremblante sous la vague d'émotion qui la traversa ensuite. Le goût de la vengeance disparaissant sous le soulagement d'avoir enfin supprimé ce monstre de ce monde. Pour autant, prendre une vie allait à l'encontre de sa nature de médecin et bien qu'avec le temps, il lui était devenu facile d'appuyer sur la détente, une part d'elle se détestait.

Cependant, Cage était l'exception de toutes les vies qu'elle avait dû prendre. Elle ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde alors qu'elle contemplait le cadavre de cette ordure qui avait causé tant de mal. Par ce geste, elle espérait que ses victimes trouveraient enfin la paix, à commencer par Lexa. Une larme solitaire coula lentement sur sa joue en songeant qu'elle venait d'accomplir le dernier souhait de sa compagne. Ils étaient maintenant tous en sécurité, ce cauchemar était terminé. Pourtant Clarke ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle ressentait le soulagement de la fin de la bataille mais le vide qui lui rongeait la poitrine depuis trois ans était toujours bel et bien présent.

\- Clarke ? Entendit-elle la voix de Raven à travers sa radio.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle en prenant l'appareil à sa taille.

\- Viens vite aux labos.

\- J'arrive.

D'un pas quelque peu inquiet, elle quitta la pièce, ne jetant aucun regard pour le cadavre de Cage. La dernière fois que Raven lui avait demandé de les rejoindre rapidement dans un labo, les expériences qu'ils y avaient trouvé avaient été des plus atroces, les obligeants à mettre fin à la vie des cobayes. S'ils devaient à nouveau en arriver là, ils le feraient sans hésiter, mais Clarke n'avait aucune envie de terminer cette bataille ainsi. Elle s'engagea à travers le complexe jusqu'aux labos, quittant les hurlements pour le silence des morts, ne cillant aucunement devant les cadavres jonchant le sol.

* * *

\- Ah te voilà ! Lui tomba dessus Raven dès qu'elle pénétra dans la zone des labos. C'est un truc de dingue, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'elle ne pose la moindre question et ne l'attrape par le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle.

Elle l'amena à un grand labo, où Becca pianotait déjà sur un ordinateur, fouillant les comptes-rendus des expériences. Mais son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une lignée de petites cuves réfrigérantes, où s'alignaient des fœtus humain, chacun à différent stade de développement et présentant des malformations. Sous le choc de l'horreur, elle se rappela des photos de louveteau qu'Octavia leur avait montrées. Ils se trouvaient face à la situation inverse mais les malformations étaient différentes, ici, il ne s'agissait pas d'un fœtus à deux têtes mais d'un bébé aux pattes ou aux oreilles de loups…

\- Qu'est-ce que ce monstre a fait ici ?! demanda la médecin horrifiée.

\- Modification génétique, répondit Raven.

\- Ils essayaient de combiner l'ADN d'un sujet souche à un autre, précisa Becca qui s'était rapprochée.

\- Du clonage ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant sur la scientifique.

\- Partiellement oui, ils ont exclu certains gênes, ne gardant que ceux qui les intéressaient…

Pendant que Becca se lançait dans des explications, Raven s'éloigna pour continuer de fouiller la pièce.

\- En bref, malgré leurs modifications, ces fœtus sont les enfants de quelqu'un, coupa court Clarke et qui résuma à sa façon la cruelle vérité. Les enfants avaient été volés à leurs parents en plus d'avoir subis des expériences inhumaines.

Le grésillement de la radio de Clarke les interrompit puis la voix d'Octavia s'éleva :

_\- Clarke, nous n'avons trouvé aucun prisonnier._

\- C'est impossible, répondit Becca avant d'ajouter pour la blonde, il y a forcément un sujet souche pour ces expériences.

_\- De quoi elle parle ? S'enquit la journaliste._

\- Ils n'ont pas pu simplement utiliser un échantillon d'ADN ? demanda Raven qui revint vers elles.

\- Pas d'après ces dossiers, pointa la scientifique en retournant s'assoir face à l'ordinateur et leur montrant un fichier, une personne a été utilisée pour ces expériences et elle est ici…

_« Elle… elle est ici ! » _résonnèrent soudainement les dernières paroles de Cage.

Clarke n'avait pas voulu y prêter attention, ne les entendant pas vraiment sur le moment, mais les paroles de Becca et celles de Cage venaient d'éveiller quelque chose en elle. Son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent cette personne.

\- Octavia, Costia, les appela-t-elle machinalement via la radio, fouillez encore les lieux, il y a forcément un prisonnier.

_\- Ok, on vous tient au courant… lui répondit Octavia._

« _Elle… elle est ici ! » _Pourquoi Cage lui avait-il dit ça ? Et ce _elle_… pourquoi avait-il pensé que cette information lui sauverait la vie ?

\- Clarke, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda avec inquiétude Raven.

\- Oui, oui, t'en fais pas… continuez de chercher des infos, leur intima-t-elle tout en s'éloignant dans un coin du labo pour se mettre à fouiller.

La mécanicienne n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se remit au travail tout en gardant un œil discret sur son amie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la meute mettait fin à la bataille en éliminant les dernières résistances des chasseurs. Les cris s'éteignaient les uns après les autres, laissant place à un sinistre silence. La meute qui se déplaçait ensemble jusqu'à présent, commença à se disperser dans les couloirs, cherchant la présence d'éventuelles menaces. Tous à l'exception de Roan, Ontari et Lincoln qui reprirent forme humaine.

\- Vous aussi vous le ressentez ? leur demanda Roan.

\- Cette sensation étrange ? Comme un appel ? Renchérit Ontari, ce à quoi il acquiesça.

\- Il y a quelque chose ici, confirma Lincoln.

\- Quoi que ce soit, restez sur vos gardes, leur conseilla Roan avant qu'ils ne séparent à leur tour.

* * *

_« Elle… elle est ici ! » _

Incapable de se concentrer, Clarke referma le dossier qu'elle étudiait dans un soupir de fatigue avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains, tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Plus ces mots lui tournaient dans l'esprit, plus ils la guidaient vers de folles pensées, à un espoir naissant auquel elle n'osait penser. Elle commençait même à regretter d'avoir abattue Cage sans l'avoir laissé parler. Tout ceci n'était peut-être finalement qu'une torture de plus, l'univers qui lui faisait payer de s'être autant écartée de ses principes en commettant des meurtres.

_« Elle … elle est ici ! »_

Le visage de Lexa lui traversa l'esprit mais elle rejeta l'idée immédiatement. Elle refusait de croire que Cage avait réussi, là où elle avait échoué en l'extirpant de cette montagne. Et puis… et puis elle l'avait sentie mourir, elle ressentait encore vivement sa souffrance, aussi vivement que le vide toujours bien présent dans son cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi Cage lui avait-il dit cela ?

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Raven installée face à un des ordinateurs de la pièce.

\- Où ça ? S'empressa de lui demander Clarke qui la rejoignit immédiatement avec Becca.

\- Dans un des labos, tu vois ici, lui montra-t-elle sur un plan affiché sur l'écran, les câbles électriques continuent à travers ce mur, pourtant il n'y a rien.

\- On y va, ordonna la médecin avec impatience.

Raven se leva et le plan en tête les guida à travers les couloirs, puis elle entra dans un labo et se mit à suivre les tuyaux abritant le système de câblage. Ces derniers semblaient disparaître dans le mur. Plusieurs plans de travail carrelés étaient installés contre les murs, à l'exception d'un espace non carrelé aussi grand qu'une double porte où disparaissaient les tuyaux.

\- C'est ici, leur annonça la mécanicienne une fois devant l'espace en question et dont le regard fouillait déjà la paroi.

Becca la dépassa et commença à parcourir les bords du mur avec ses mains, semblant chercher quelque chose avant de donner un petit coup qui sonna creux.

\- Ce n'est pas du béton, les informa-t-elle.

Clarke l'imita et découvrit effectivement une toute autre texture sous ses mains. Becca sentit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait sous ses doigts, elle appuya légèrement sur le mur et un petit clapet se révéla.

\- Bingo, souffla la scientifique tout en l'ouvrant pour révéler un boitier de sécurité.

\- Et merde, c'est un scan digital, grogna Raven.

\- Me dites pas qu'il faut que j'aille couper un doigt au cadavre de Cage ? Grimaça Clarke.

\- J'ai bien peur que si, répondit une Becca désolée.

\- Très bien, se résigna la médecin en s'élançant vers la sortie.

\- Son index ! lui précisa la scientifique avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que Raven, quelque peu inquiète ne se tourne vers la scientifique.

\- Tu penses qu'on va trouver quoi derrière cette porte ?

\- Protégée comme ça ? Rien de bon.

* * *

Octavia et Costia arpentaient le sous-sol du complexe à la recherche d'éventuels captifs. Elles avaient rencontré une moindre résistance alors que le gros des forces ennemis s'était dirigé vers les étages supérieurs pour combattre la meute. Elles s'étaient donc facilement frayé un chemin à l'aide de leurs armes à feu et marchaient maintenant parmi les cages des cobayes. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elles étaient vides.

\- Une chance qu'ils n'aient expérimenté sur personne ? Tenta sans conviction Costia.

\- Il y a plus de chance que tous les cobayes soient morts, répondit franchement Octavia.

\- Continuons avec la pièce suivante, refusa-t-elle de céder au pessimisme.

Octavia suivit silencieusement Costia dans le couloir. Les deux femmes avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble, rapidement instaurées en duo au début de leur mission. Dans un premier temps par défaut car elle n'avait pas de griefs contre elle alors que tous les autres, dont Clarke en tête, lui tenaient rancune pour le mal qu'elle avait fait. Avec le temps elles avaient fini par se lier d'amitié et le reste du groupe avait fini par pardonner à Costia ses erreurs.

Cette dernière s'était entièrement vouée à sa rédemption, envers le groupe mais surtout envers Lexa. Il n'y avait pas un seul jour où elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait ainsi qu'aux dernières paroles de la brune à son encontre. Ses remords la guidaient chaque jour, elle avait laissé sa peur et ces monstres de chasseurs la manipuler. Elle en avait oublié qu'un jour elle avait aimé Lexa, oubliant la personne merveilleuse qu'elle était, bien loin du monstre dont elle avait osé la traiter.

L'annonce de sa mort avait été un véritable choc et si au début, elle s'était faite discrète, se concentrant sur le retour de son père, elle avait rapidement approché Clarke en apprenant leur projet de partir en guerre contre la secte. Elle avait réussi à convaincre la médecin de sa sincérité et depuis elle œuvrait avec le groupe. Aujourd'hui alors qu'ils anéantissaient la dernière base, elle n'espérait pas le pardon mais l'acquittement de sa dette envers Lexa.

\- Tu as entendu ? L'alerta soudainement Octavia.

Costia tendit l'oreille et l'entendit à son tour.

* * *

Clarke retourna d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau où le cadavre de Cage gisait, ignorant tout le monde sur son passage et n'entendant pas l'appel de Lincoln lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Elle entra d'un pas déterminé dans la pièce mais s'arrêta soudainement, fixant le corps au visage éclaté.

_« Elle… elle est ici ! » _résonnèrent à nouveau les dernières paroles de Cage.

\- Conneries, t'essayais juste de sauver ta peau, cracha-t-elle tout en repoussant définitivement ses paroles qui lui rongeaient de nouveau l'esprit.

Elle s'approcha ensuite du corps et lui attrapa la main tout en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Fait chier… avec quoi je le coupe, grogna-t-elle alors qu'il n'y avait rien en vue pour l'y aider.

Elle en était à se sermonner sur le fait de ne pas avoir emprunté son couteau à Raven lorsque Lincoln entra dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'était rhabillé, enfilant les vêtements de l'un des chasseurs morts.

\- Oh… lâcha-t-il dans un mouvement de recul à la vue du cadavre alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à sa présence.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais un couteau ? lui demanda la médecin.

Lincoln se ressaisit et lui tendit le couteau de chasse qu'il venait de subtiliser avec les vêtements du chasseur. Elle le prit et s'empressa de couper un doigt à Cage.

\- Wow qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Lincoln.

\- On en a besoin pour ouvrir une porte, se justifia-t-elle et grimaçant tout en ramassant le doigt.

Elle lui rendit son couteau et le dépassa pour sortir mais il l'arrêta juste avant.

\- Clarke, avec Roan et Ontari, on a senti quelque chose d'étrange, l'avertit-il.

\- Comment ça ? Se retourna-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

\- Comme un appel, une présence…

_« Elle… elle est ici » _résonnèrent à nouveaux les mots.

\- Une idée de ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation tandis que le doute faisait son chemin.

\- Aucune, mais fais attention, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ce que l'on perçoit mais quoi ce soit, ce n'est pas amical.

\- Je ferais attention, lui assura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle songea à l'avertissement de Lincoln. Il y avait de forte chance que cette présence malveillante soit le sujet des expériences de ces savants fous. Elle craignait soudainement ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière cette porte. Cage n'avait aucune limite sur l'échelle de l'horreur et elle ne doutait pas une seconde que les expériences subies avaient pu transformer un cobaye en dangereux monstre.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura avec crainte Costia à l'entente de tambourinements.

\- J'en sais rien mais c'est dans le plafond, murmura à son tour Octavia tout en essayant de suivre du regard les mouvements au-dessus d'elle.

Les bruits étaient sourds et métalliques, il y avait surement des conduits d'aérations au-dessus d'elles et qui reliaient les différentes salles entre elles, rendant les déplacements de cette chose imprévisibles.

Les deux amies tentaient de localiser la chose qui leur tournait autour, tournant elles-mêmes sur place tandis que la tension montait, se sentant de plus en plus comme des proies à la merci d'un prédateur. Ce petit jeu sembla durer une éternité pour se terminer en une fraction de secondes. La chose fondit sur ses proies, traversant avec violence le plafond, son ombre touchant le sol avec légèreté avant de se jeter sur Octavia.

Réagissant par pur réflexe pour protéger son amie, Costia la poussa et se retrouva sur la trajectoire du prédateur qui sembla passer à côté d'elle tel un courant d'air. Remise de s'être faite bousculée, Octavia tira avec son arme sur l'ombre qui bondit à travers le plafond, disparaissant à nouveau dans les conduits. Tandis que les mouvements recommençaient au-dessus d'elles, c'est le bruit d'une respiration difficile et étranglée qui attira son attention sur sa camarade.

\- Costia ! Hurla Octavia en découvrant que l'ombre n'avait pas manqué son amie.

Cette dernière, agenouillée sur le sol, avait ses deux mains appuyées sur sa gorge, tentant désespérément de retenir le sang s'échappant de profondes entailles. Octavia s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tentant de l'aider à faire pression mais elle sentit les mains de son amie glisser puis son corps s'affaisser contre elle alors qu'elle semblait s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience.

\- Non, non, non… reste avec moi… l'encouragea-t-elle tout en faisant vainement pression sur les plaies… Costia bats-toi… on a gagné, tout est fini, tu dois rester pour voir ça…

Pour toute réponse, Costia étira un triste sourire tandis que son regard était de plus en plus emplit de peur face à son inévitable mort. Octavia sursauta de surprise lorsque l'ombre vint s'écraser non loin d'elles mais alors qu'elle allait s'élancer sur elles, elle se stoppa net. Une pause qui permit à la journaliste d'enfin la voir pleinement, réalisant alors qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou mais bien plus petit que tous ceux qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'à présent. La bête qui était à peine plus grande qu'un enfant de huit ans semblait écouter quelque chose au loin, ses oreilles s'agitant étrangement puis soudainement, elle bondit à nouveau vers le plafond, disparaissant définitivement.

Octavia reporta immédiatement son attention sur son amie et c'est impuissante qu'elle croisa une dernière une fois son regard, juste avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, la vie la quittant en même temps que son dernier souffle.

\- COSTIA ! cria-t-elle désespérément, la secouant en vain. J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! LINCOLN ! CLARKE ! Hurla-t-elle dans sa radio.

* * *

\- Bon et bien c'est le moment de vérité, déclara Becca tout en prenant le doigt que Clarke venait de leur ramener.

A leurs côtés Raven retint tout juste un haut le cœur, couvrant sa bouche de dégout tandis que Becca appuyait le doigt de Cage contre le boitier digital de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit immédiatement, s'ouvrant en deux, chaque côté coulissant pour se rabattre à l'intérieur du mur. Totalement subjuguée par ce qui se révélait à elles, elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un petit laboratoire au centre duquel siégeait une sorte de caisson, de taille humaine et relié par des câbles à différents appareils. Tout dans ce labo semblait dédié à l'entretien et la surveillance de ce caisson. Le regard de Clarke s'arrêta sur l'un des appareils, un écran où un rythme cardiaque s'affichait.

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur. La tension monta d'un cran tandis que les trois femmes s'approchaient du caisson. Le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra alors qu'une soudaine angoisse l'assaillait, les paroles de Cage martelant son esprit à chaque pas de plus vers le caisson.

_« Elle… elle est ici… »_

* * *

Lincoln et les autres membres de la meute levèrent la tête vers le plafond alors que dans les couloirs et les murs, résonnaient les pas de la bête en parallèle du cri de détresse d'Octavia qui les avaient remis en alerte. Cependant, elle n'attaqua aucun d'entre eux, ignorant leur cœur battant à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle courait à toute vitesse vers une destination bien précise.

* * *

Plus que quelques pas et Clarke aurait sa réponse. Plus que quelques pas et ses espoirs naissant se verraient destructeurs ou salvateurs. Le caisson ressemblait presque à un cercueil alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre sur le haut, là où elle pourrait enfin voir le visage de la personne y dormant. Plus qu'un pas et elle pourrait l'apercevoir. Son cœur rata un battement sous l'angoisse de la découverte. Et lorsqu'elle n'eut plus qu'à se pencher, Clarke sursauta à cause du grésillement de son talkie walkie qui retransmit un appel à l'aide d'Octavia.

\- ...COLN ! CLARKE !...BESOIN D'AIDE !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle dut subitement reculer lorsque le plafond sembla exploser au dessus d'elle, laissant face à elle et installé sur le caisson un loup garou d'une taille qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Sous le choc, le cœur battant de peur, elle évita de justesse une patte aux griffes acérées puis Raven l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce, suivie de près par Becca qui tenta de refermer les portes sur la bête. Cependant cette dernière, les bloqua, les pliants légèrement sous sa force avant de les suivre dans le laboratoire.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi ce mini-loup ! cria Raven tandis qu'elles tentaient de rejoindre le couloir.

\- Surement la réussite de leurs expériences de clonage ! répondit Becca.

Aucune d'elles ne sortirent leur arme pour lui tirer dessus car cette bête faisait partie des victimes de cette secte et leur mission était de la sauver, non de la tuer. Le loup-garou bondit et elles l'évitèrent de justesse, se séparant aux quatre coins de la pièce. Becca qui se retrouva près de la porte n'était qu'à quelques pas de la bête mais cette dernière l'ignora pour fondre sur Raven qui s'était à nouveau retrouvée à proximité du labo secret. La mécanicienne l'esquiva mais les griffes fendant l'air lui lacérèrent le bras. Raven perdit l'équilibre sous la douleur mais tandis que la bête se réceptionnait pour fondre à nouveau sur elle, Clarke était déjà auprès d'elle pour l'aider à s'éloigner.

\- Où est passée Becca ?! demanda Raven alors qu'elle s'apercevait de son absence dans le labo.

Clarke qui avait vu la scientifique s'engager dans le couloir afin d'aller chercher de l'aide, ne lui répondit pas, et la poussa sur le côté lorsque la bête tenta de les attraper, les manquant à nouveau.

\- Où est ce putain d'inhibiteur quand on en a besoin ?! Ragea Raven.

Leur réserve d'inhibiteur volée aux chasseurs lors de leur mission étant faible, elle avait été confiée aux responsables des recherches des loups-garous prisonniers. Costia et Octavia étaient donc les seules à en avoir.

Clarke s'éloigna de la bête pour tenter de trouver une solution, une arme, n'importe quoi qui pourrait les aider à l'immobiliser. La bête était proche de Raven lorsqu'elle se tourna subitement vers la médecin qui s'approchait des portes fracassées du labo secret. Une nouvelle fois, elle se détourna d'une proie facile pour fondre sur Clarke.

Une attitude que ne manqua pas de relever la médecin alors qu'elle s'écartait de justesse, la bête s'écrasant sur le plan de travail, renversant tout pour suivre la médecin dans des grognements rageurs et menaçants. Brassant l'air de grands coups de griffes, la bête finit par atteindre sa proie, lacérant profondément l'abdomen de la blonde. Cette dernière se plia de douleur avant de s'engouffrer dans le labo secret pour échapper à ses attaques.

Le loup-garou devint encore plus fou de rage lorsqu'elle fut à proximité du caisson, bondissant avec force pour s'interposer entre lui et Clarke.

_« Il le protège »_ réalisa-t-elle face à son comportement.

\- Je ne veux rien lui faire, je veux l'aider ! lança-t-elle à la bête dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne leurs intentions.

Mais ses mots ne l'atteignirent pas et tout en reculant, elle retourna dans le labo principal, la bête la suivant puis elle bondit sur elle. Clarke ferma les yeux d'anticipation lorsqu'elle entendit un tir puis un second puis un troisième suivit de grognements et de couinements de surprise. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle trouva le loup-garou au sol avec plusieurs fléchettes dans le corps. La transformation pour reprendre forme humaine commença immédiatement dans un concert d'os rompus.

Clarke chercha la provenance des tirs et découvrit Becca accompagnée d'Octavia, cette dernière abaissant son arme chargée d'inhibiteur. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le sang couvrant ses vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? T'es blessée ? La devança Raven.

\- Non… ce n'est pas mon sang… c'est celui de Costia, répondit-elle d'une voix faible qui se brisa sur le nom de leur amie.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour comprendre que le pire était arrivé, la tristesse sur son visage criant la cruelle vérité : Costia était morte. Tout comme la colère qui habitait son regard rivé sur le loup-garou ne laissait aucun doute sur le coupable.

Coupable qui une fois transformée se révéla n'être qu'une frêle enfant. Becca fut la première à sortir de leur état de choc pour s'agenouiller près de l'enfant étendu face contre terre et inconsciente. La scientifique dégagea sa chevelure brune pour aller chercher son pouls mais elle stoppa son geste en découvrant quelque chose d'inattendue. Une cicatrice sur sa nuque qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

\- C'est impossible… comment a-t-il pu recréer la puce ? Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- La puce ? Questionna Octavia.

Clarke fronça les sourcils alors que les paroles de Becca faisaient son chemin dans son esprit allant rencontrer les paroles de Cage.

_« Elle est ici… » _

Elle ne sut si ces mots furent un écho de Cage ou bien sa propre réalisation mais s'il n'avait pas recréé la puce alors il n'y avait qu'une possibilité et si la puce était là… Clarke se tourna vers le labo secret, son cœur s'emballant d'espoir lorsque son regard tomba sur le caisson…

_« Et si… ? » _

Elle n'osait y penser pourtant ses jambes se mirent en marche, fonçant tout droit sur le caisson afin d'avoir une réponse, peu importe si elle devait souffrir d'un faux espoir. Elle marcha comme en pilote automatique puis se stoppa brutalement devant le caisson, inspirant profondément avant de se pencher sur la petite fenêtre recouverte de débris et de poussière provenant du plafond qui s'était effondré sous le loup-garou. Écartant tout d'une main tremblante, elle n'entendit pas ses amies l'appeler avec inquiétude alors qu'elle se figeait brusquement en découvrant le visage du sujet souche. C'est les lèvres tremblantes qu'elle laissa échapper dans un murmure inespéré:

\- Lexa…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Bon ben j'ai un peu menti :D**

**Non seulement Lexa n'est pas morte... dans quel état ça reste à voir... mais en plus ce n'est pas l'épilogue, il se trouve qu'après de longue discussion et relecture avec Kouan, on s'est rendue compte que mon manque d'inspiration venait du fait que j'ai encore des choses à raconter donc vous voilà avec un chapitre de plus. :p**

**Du coup qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Le début vous a-t-il convaincu que j'avais tué Lexa ? :p Comment trouvez-vous l'évolution des personnages ? J'attends vos avis sur Costia ? Je ne voulais pas la tuer mais il fallait quelqu'un :( Et la mort de Cage, satisfaisante ? :p Et enfin le mini-loup ?**

**Plein de question et j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! ****Encore merci pour vos messages qui me font toujours plaisirs :D D'ailleurs pardon de ne pas vous avoir répondu cette fois. :( **

**N'ayant aucune avance et pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, je ne garantie pas la publication du prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, il y aura surement du retard... Désolée.**


	21. Cauchemar

**CH21-Cauchemar**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre est bien là :D**

**Un grand merci à Kouan pour la relecture mais surtout pour sa patience et son aide inestimable ;)**

**Et merci à vous pour vos retours et votre patience, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa tête bourdonnait, le monde vacillait autour d'elle, les voix de ses amies n'étaient plus qu'un écho lointain. Sous le choc, Clarke était appuyée contre le mur, cherchant un soutien pour ne pas s'effondrer.

En apercevant le visage de sa compagne à travers la petite fenêtre du caisson, elle avait voulu l'en libérer mais alerté par son agitation, Becca l'avait immédiatement stoppée. Bien évidemment, la médecin avait refusé, s'acharnant sur le caisson jusqu'à ce que Raven et Octavia ne l'en écartent par la force. Clarke avait fini par se résigner et le choc de sa découverte la frappa de plein fouet, tout comme les explications de la scientifique.

Explications, jargons scientifiques, qu'elle n'entendait plus alors que son esprit s'était coupé du monde en réalisant que le cauchemar n'était pas terminé, que l'espoir qui venait de violemment renaitre en elle, n'était finalement qu'une cruelle illusion.

\- Tu peux la sauver ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et le regard rivé sur le caisson.

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, sortant de sa bulle protectrice, elle était prête à entendre la vérité, elle voulait savoir, même si elle devait en souffrir. Becca, stoppée dans ses longues et complexes explications se tourna pleinement vers la médecin tout en partageant un regard inquiet avec Raven et Octavia.

\- C'est un caisson de cryogénie qui préserve son corps et ralentit le poison qui…

\- Est-ce que tu peux la sauver, oui ou non ?! Claqua cette fois la médecin en tournant un regard déterminé sur la scientifique.

\- Non… répondit-elle sans équivoque.

Clarke ferma les yeux, refoulant un sanglot tandis que des larmes glissaient lentement sur son visage.

\- … parce que ça ne dépend pas de moi mais de Lexa, reprit Becca qui était désolée pour son amie.

\- Comment ça ? demanda la médecin en rouvrant brusquement les yeux.

\- Becca va droit au but, s'agaça Octavia.

\- Je peux retirer le poison de son corps mais le traumatisme de ses blessures et le retrait de la puce a plongé Lexa dans un profond coma, j'ignore si elle pourra se réveiller.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur la pièce, un silence étouffant les entourant jusqu'à ce que Raven n'explose brutalement, surprenant ses amies alors que sa peine se muait en une rageuse colère en songeant aux souffrances de sa meilleure amie.

\- CE PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ ! hurla-t-elle en libérant des larmes rageuses. IL NE POUVAIT PAS LA LAISSER MOURIR EN PAIX !

\- ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! La coupa tout aussi violemment Clarke, ce qui calma instantanément la mécanicienne. Elle n'est pas morte, répéta-t-elle plus doucement.

Dans son accès de colère, la médecin s'était écartée du mur, se retrouvant pleinement debout, elle sentait ses jambes tremblantes et sa vue se brouilla de nouveau, la pièce tanguant violemment.

\- Lexa… va… se battre… dit-elle péniblement et ressentant pour la première fois la douleur lancinante à son abdomen.

Baissant les yeux, la médecin vit les déchirures qu'avaient laissé les griffes du mini loup-garou sur ses vêtements ainsi que le sang bien visible à présent. Elle y apposa sa main, songeant que son état de faiblesse n'était peut-être pas dû au choc finalement mais à la perte de sang causée par sa blessure.

\- Clarke ? S'inquiéta Octavia qui suivit son regard tout comme ses camarades.

La médecin releva les yeux sur elle mais sa vue se brouilla encore plus jusqu'à devenir noire puis ses jambes cédèrent, l'envoyant s'effondrer au sol.

\- CLARKE ! crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

\- Elle est blessée ! constata Raven qui fut la première à son chevet.

\- C'est profond, releva à son tour Octavia.

\- Elle a perdu trop de sang, il faut s'en occuper d'urgence, énonça Becca tout en leur faisant signe de l'aider à la porter dans l'autre pièce.

Ensemble elles la soulevèrent pour aller la déposer sur une table du laboratoire afin que la scientifique puisse s'occuper de sa blessure sans perdre de temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du mini-loup ? demanda Raven tout en leur rappelant sa présence.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, vous, vous sauvez Clarke, répondit Octavia tout en rejoignant l'enfant inconsciente.

Tandis que Becca écartait les vêtements de la médecin pour pleinement observer sa blessure, Raven baissa les yeux sur son amie :

\- C'est pas le moment de nous abandonner, Doc'… t'as raison, Lexa est vivante et elle peut pas se réveiller si t'es plus là… dit-elle la gorge serrée face au jeu cruel du destin.

* * *

Octavia faisait face à la cellule dans laquelle elle avait enfermé l'enfant avec l'aide d'Ontari. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle observait cette petite fille innocente qui dormait paisiblement, oubliant presque qu'elle avait été le loup-garou plein de rage responsable de la mort de Costia. Son seul petit visage d'ange ne pourrait malheureusement pas lui faire oublier le visage de Costia se vidant de son sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? lui demanda d'un ton neutre Ontari qui fixait l'enfant.

Octavia resta silencieuse alors qu'elle n'avait pas la réponse. Pouvaient-ils la ramener à Ton DC ? Ils ne savaient rien d'elle, ils ignoraient ce qu'elle avait vécu ici. Contrôlait-elle son loup ? Si c'était le cas, elle avait consciemment tué Costia et attaqué le reste de ses amies alors que ferait-elle une fois à Ton DC ? Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre en danger les habitants. Et si elle ne contrôlait pas son loup, le danger était tout aussi grand.

En pleine réflexion, elle entendit des pas approcher puis Lincoln se posta à ses côtés, observant l'enfant avant de s'exclamer, outré :

\- Un collier inhibiteur ?! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! protesta-t-il avec colère en se tournant vers Octavia et Ontari.

Voilà pourquoi la journaliste avait demandé de l'aide à cette dernière plutôt qu'à Lincoln. Ontari n'avait pas d'état d'âme, elle savait faire ce qui devait être fait quand il le fallait, contrairement à l'adjoint du shérif qui cherchait toujours la solution la plus pacifiste au risque, parfois, de les mettre en danger.

\- Une enfant qui a tué Costia ! Retourna-t-elle sur le même ton. On ne sait rien d'elle alors ce collier est la seule chose qui nous protège de son loup.

\- Ce n'est pas en l'en privant, en la rendant vulnérable qu'elle nous fera confiance ou apprendra à le contrôler…

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple, le coupa Ontari. Cette gamine n'a pas été élevée par des loups-garous mais par des tarés de scientifiques qui ne lui ont surement pas appris à contrôler ses émotions pour ne pas se transformer à tout bout de champs, et à ne pas répondre à l'appel du sang avec lequel nous sommes nés…

Tandis qu'Ontari continuait à énumérer l'éducation compliqué d'un enfant loup-garou, Octavia avait plongé son visage dans ses mains avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas sans que les deux loups-garous en plein débat ne le remarquent. Le cœur s'emballant d'une soudaine angoisse, elle riva à nouveau son regard sur l'enfant tout en portant inconsciemment une main à son ventre.

Sa relation avec Lincoln avait été des plus compliquée à son arrivée à Ton DC, privilégiant le plaisir et refusant de s'attacher alors qu'elle devait repartir. Cependant, elle n'était jamais repartie à Arkadia, restant auprès de Clarke après la mort de Lexa et choisissant de l'aider dans son juste combat. C'est ainsi qu'avec Lincoln, ils avaient continué de se voir, jusqu'à réellement se rapprocher et accepter leurs sentiments. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, heureux et enfin prêt à construire un avenir, à fonder une famille.

Peu avant leur mission, Octavia avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, personne n'était au courant, elle avait préféré garder l'heureuse nouvelle pour leur retour, et parce qu'elle savait que Lincoln, sûrement soutenu par Clarke, l'auraient empêché de participer. Mais en cet instant, le bonheur de cette nouvelle avait été balayé par les craintes qu'apportait l'enfant dormant dans cette cellule. Élever un enfant était déjà difficile mais un enfant loup-garou ?

\- Je… je peux pas faire ça… souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Lincoln et Ontari se turent immédiatement, se tournant vers elle pour découvrir avec inquiétude la soudaine pâleur de son visage tandis que leur loup respectif sentait la panique qui transpirait de tous ses pores.

\- Octavia ? s'avança Lincoln.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut la toucher, Octavia s'écarta violemment avant de lui lancer un regard plein de reproche et d'exploser :

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je pourrais supporter les nuits sans sommeil ! Le vomi sur mes vêtements ! Les couches qui débordent ! Les caprices ! Mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas avoir peur qu'une colère déclenche une transformation ! De trouver un loup-garou dans son berceau en pleine nuit ! D'être appelée à l'école parce qu'il aura arraché le bras d'un camarade ! Je ne peux pas gérer ça ! Je ne supporterais pas ça ! Termina-t-elle en pointant l'enfant inconsciente.

\- Octavia… de quoi tu parles… ? demanda Lincoln qui observait sa compagne à bout de souffle après une telle tirade.

Cette dernière l'observait incertaine, perdue et angoissée, les mots restants bloqués aux bords des lèvres.

\- Elle est enceinte, imbécile, répondit pour elle Ontari.

\- Que… quoi ?... Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama joyeusement Lincoln.

\- NON ! CA N'A RIEN DE MERVEILLEUX D'AVOIR UN TUEUR POTENTIEL DANS LE BIDE ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse et terrorisée.

Octavia bouscula Lincoln puis elle se précipita hors de la pièce, fuyant son compagnon et la responsable de ses peurs les plus profondes. Lincoln ne perdit pas une seconde et partit à sa poursuite.

\- Et bien on peut dire que tu sais foutre la merde, déclara Ontari avant de se tourner vers l'enfant endormie.

Seulement quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer deux yeux verts qui la transpercèrent de leur colère alors que l'enfant s'était réveillée pour se tenir debout face à elle. Ontari fit un pas vers les barreaux de la cellule, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'enfant qui lui conférait un sentiment étrange de familiarité. Elle recula brusquement lorsque l'enfant se jeta sur les barreaux pour tenter de l'attraper.

\- Va y avoir du boulot avec toi, constata-t-elle alors que l'enfant hurlait et frappait les barreaux pour s'en échapper.

* * *

_\- Alors je viens avec toi, annonça-t-elle sans équivoque._

_\- Non, refusa Lexa catégorique._

_\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser…_

_\- Je veux pas aussi te perdre ! La coupa Lexa, les yeux embués de larmes._

Raven était penchée au-dessus du caisson, observant le visage de sa meilleure amie qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle avait le cœur serré de culpabilité et de regrets alors qu'elle se rejouait une énième fois leur dernière discussion. Il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'elle ne songe qu'elle aurait dû faire plus, qu'elle aurait dû la forcer à la laisser l'accompagner ou bien simplement la retenir alors que ce mauvais pressentiment lui avait serré les tripes. Raven laissa s'échapper une larme silencieuse, une larme qui portait toute sa douleur et sa colère envers elle-même mais aussi envers sa meilleure amie.

_-Par pitié ne fonce pas tête baissée d'accord ? Lui souffla Raven._

Seulement Lexa, fidèle à elle-même, avait décidé de se sacrifier, ne cherchant même pas une autre solution. Peut-être que si elle avait tenté de fuir avec les autres, de compter sur ses amis pour l'épauler, au lieu de jouer au leader héroïque, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle serait à leur côté, au-lieu de dormir dans ce caisson aux allures de cercueil.

_\- On se reverra… répondit simplement Lexa avant qu'elles ne se séparent._

Raven serra les poings de colère alors qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse en les abandonnant, l'abandonnant en ne lui laissant pour seuls souvenirs leurs dernières disputes, un pardon un suspens. Tous les jours depuis sa mort, elle avait vécu avec l'amer regret que sa meilleure amie était morte en sachant qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné ses mensonges. Que sa fierté, lui avait fait gaspiller le peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Pendant trois ans, elle avait vécu avec les regrets du temps perdu, des mots blessants qui avaient été dits, la culpabilité la rongeant presque plus que la douleur de sa perte. Et bien qu'elle ait cessé de se reprocher les évènements, elle se rendait compte qu'au fond elle en avait toujours voulu à Lexa de les avoir laissés.

\- Tu m'as promis qu'on se reverrait… souffla Raven à sa meilleure amie… toi et moi on a des choses à se dire… éleva-t-elle la voix avec détermination… alors arrête de te planquer et réveille-toi ! Tapa-t-elle du poing sur le caisson.

\- Raven ! L'interpella Becca, alertée par son vacarme.

\- Désolée… se recula la mécanicienne tout en serrant les poings.

\- Je vais faire mon possible pour l'aider à se réveiller, la rassura la scientifique en venant poser une main encourageante sur son épaule.

Raven fixait toujours sa meilleure amie. Becca avait été claire sur le fait que tout serait entre les mains de Lexa. Elle voulait croire qu'elle se réveillerait, elle connaissait sa force, mais au fond d'elle, une insidieuse petite voix lui murmurait qu'il s'agissait peut-être du combat de trop.

\- Je vais veiller Clarke… l'informa-t-elle en se dégageant de sa main et quittant la pièce pour rejoindre le chevet de la blonde qui endormie, se remettait de sa blessure soignée par Becca.

Cette dernière la regarda partir, prenant conscience du poids pesant sur ses épaules alors que tous attendaient le retour de leur amie disparue.

\- A nous deux, se tourna-t-elle vers Lexa avant d'ajouter… ils ont besoin de toi alors il va falloir m'aider à te sauver, la pria-t-elle avant de se mettre au travail et bien loin de se douter de la bataille que livrait déjà la brune.

* * *

_Les poumons en feux, le cœur battant à ses tempes et ses jambes menaçant de céder à tout instant, Lexa courait à travers les bois de Ton DC. Elle entendait son poursuivant se rapprocher. Elle avait jusqu'à présent réussi à lui échapper en l'envoyant sur une fausse piste. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait aussi loin et la fatigue se faisait sentir._

_Mais où allait-elle ? D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle n'avait aucune échappatoire._

_Elle parcourut encore quelques mètres et Lexa se rendit compte où sa course l'avait conduite. Elle aperçut la tombe d'Anya puis le rebord de la falaise, réalisant alors que son poursuivant l'avait acculée. Elle songea à faire demi-tour mais il était trop tard. Un loup d'environ un mètre soixante de long et aux crocs acérés surgit des fourrés. Il n'avait pas la même corpulence qu'un loup normal, il était un peu plus long, sa tête était plus grosse et ses pattes étaient un peu plus courtes ce qui le rendait moins rapide mais il n'en restait pas moins un super prédateur capable de broyer des os d'un coup de mâchoire._

_Lexa recula spontanément, son pied dérapant sur le rebord de la falaise et manquant de tomber dans le vide. La bête avançait lentement sur elle, ne lui laissant aucune chance. La brune regardait dans tous les sens, cherchant une idée mais rien, elle ne voyait aucune solution. Elle se sentait aussi vulnérable que cette fois où elle avait fait face aux chasseurs, seule et sans son loup. Ce dernier avait totalement disparu, l'abandonnant à son sort._

_Le gigantesque loup allait s'élancer sur elle lorsque soudainement toute la forêt se mit à trembler. Lexa eut dû mal à garder son équilibre mais elle le perdit totalement lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Le bord de la falaise venait de s'effondrer et elle tombait dans le vide mais au même moment, l'animal se jeta sur elle, plantant ses crocs dans sa jambe. La terre avait cessé de trembler et Lexa se retrouva la tête en bas, pendue dans le vide avec cette terrible douleur à la jambe alors que les crocs sauvages broyaient sa chair et ses os._

_La pression de la mâchoire du loup brisa finalement le tibia dans un craquement sinistre qui se coupla au hurlement douloureux de Lexa qui pria un instant que la bête se contente de sa jambe et la laisse mourir en paix dans une chute mortelle. D'un mouvement brusque, il la tira en arrière pour la jeter au loin tel un fétu de paille. Lexa s'écrasa contre un arbre. Elle tomba lourdement à terre et porta immédiatement une main à sa jambe à moitié arrachée qui saignait abondamment et dont l'atroce douleur commençait à lui faire tourner de l'œil._

_Lexa releva la tête vers la bête qui s'approchait dangereusement. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle n'y parvint pas. Le loup bondit et planta ses crocs dans son épaule pour à nouveau la jeter dans les airs, jouant avec elle, telle une faible proie._

_Après nombre d'assauts, il termina par planter ses crocs acérés dans son abdomen avant de littéralement le lui arracher, la coupant presque en deux dans un cri horrible d'agonie. _

_Sa vie s'éteignant, elle ne vit pas l'oiseau aux ailes sombres qui vint se percher sur une branche au-dessus d'elle. Sa vue se troubla jusqu'à sombrer dans l'obscurité mais alors que la mort aurait dû l'emporter, elle se réveilla brutalement dans sa chambre à Ton DC._

_En sueur, le souffle rapide et le cœur battant, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pied tandis que ses mains touchaient frénétiquement son abdomen, là où les crocs avaient laissé un trou béant et où ses intestins s'étaient déversés sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du loup la coupant en deux mais il n'y avait plus rien. Elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois à la case départ, le combat pour sa survie recommençant encore et encore._

* * *

\- Octavia, attends ! L'appela Lincoln en sortant.

Cette dernière avait atteint l'ascenseur à l'autre bout du couloir et appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel dans l'espoir de disparaitre à l'intérieur avant que son compagnon n'arrive. Son cœur bondit de soulagement lorsque la cabine arriva enfin mais lorsque les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir, Lincoln s'interposa pour lui bloquer le passage.

\- Laisse-moi passer !

\- Non, il faut qu'on parle, refusa-t-il calmement.

Octavia souffla de frustration puis se détourna pour s'éloigner dans le couloir. Lincoln lui emboita le pas pour venir l'attraper par le bras et la forcer à lui faire face.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, lui dit-il fermement en accrochant son regard avant de la libérer de sa poigne.

\- Tu ne peux pas me promettre que tout se passera bien, lui retourna-t-elle.

Lincoln eut un léger mouvement de recul alors que cette vérité le frappait mais il ne prit pas la fuite pour autant, restant solide alors que sa compagne avait besoin de son soutien.

\- C'est vrai… tout comme tu ne peux pas prédire que ça se passera mal, la provoqua-t-il néanmoins.

\- On y connait rien en bébé… pointa-t-elle toujours paniquée… et tu n'as pas non plus élevé de mini loup-garou que je sache !

\- On n'est pas plus démunis que les autres parents concernant les bébés, lui retourna-t-il, et je suis un loup-garou je te rappelle…

\- Et c'est bien le problème ! Le coupa-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire… Mon dieu Lincoln ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, que tu sois un loup-garou ne m'a jamais dérangé, je…

\- Je sais, l'arrêta son compagnon qui la rassura immédiatement.

Octavia soupira de soulagement avant de s'excuser dans un léger sourire qu'il lui retourna tandis que le silence qui s'étirait calmait la situation.

\- On va gérer ça ensemble, lui assura-t-il confiant en venant prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls, nos amis nous aiderons…

Octavia acquiesça calmement avant de se blottir contre lui, Lincoln refermant ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante.

\- Je t'aime, souffla contre lui sa compagne avant de s'écarter pour venir l'embrasser.

Un tendre baiser qui chassa toutes leurs craintes pour enfin laisser place au bonheur.

\- On va avoir un bébé, sourit pleinement Octavia lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

\- Je t'aime… déclara à son tour Lincoln face à son sourire radieux avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Leur bonheur les emportant dans un baiser passionné, bien loin de tout souci.

* * *

Après l'intervention de Becca, Clarke avait été déplacée dans un bureau trouvé à l'écart des laboratoires. Transportée par Roan, ce dernier se trouvait encore à son chevet lorsque Raven arriva, bien qu'il semble plus surveiller la porte en restant debout à côté, qu'à veiller sur la blonde encore inconsciente et allongée sur le canapé du bureau.

\- Toujours pas réveillée, constata la mécanicienne avec inquiétude.

\- Becca a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, lui rappela Roan.

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre, soupira d'épuisement Raven tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise au côté de la blonde.

\- Comparé aux batailles que nous avons dû livrer, celle-ci est la plus simple à gagner, lui dit sagement le chef de meute.

Raven grogna de frustration tout en enfouissant quelques secondes son visage entre ses mains alors que devoir casser des têtes seraient bien plus simple pour elle que de rester assise à ne rien faire.

\- Elles vont se réveiller… tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle posa son regard sur la médecin puis le silence s'alourdissant, elle se tourna vers Roan.

\- Ce n'est pas de Clarke que je doute, confessa-t-elle d'une faible voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas à douter de Lexa, lui retourna-t-il sans hésitation, tu la connais mieux que personne, tu sais qu'elle aime douter, se torturer l'esprit, précisa-t-il presque avec amusement, mais elle finit toujours par faire ce qu'elle doit faire, conclut-il en songeant au chemin de la brune pour accepter son rôle d'Alpha.

\- C'est vrai, rit doucement Raven.

Le silence reprit son droit, chacun songeant à la brune livrant bataille pour se réveiller, jusqu'à ce que la mécanicienne le brise en réalisant quelque chose :

\- Tu sais que quand elle se réveillera tu perdras ta place d'Alpha, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je sais, sourit-il finement.

\- Tu vas lui laisser ? S'étonna-t-elle de sa calme réaction.

\- Je doute que Lexa accepte cette option, rit-il.

\- Alors comment… vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même ? S'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

\- C'est inévitable, haussa-t-il les épaules.

\- Pas… tant… que je suis là… les interrompit une faible voix.

\- Clarke ?! Se retourna Raven pour découvrir son amie qui réveillée essayait de se redresser sur le canapé… Reste allongée, lui ordonna-t-elle tout en la repoussant doucement.

\- Lexa ? demanda la médecin, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

\- Becca s'occupe d'elle, lui répondit simplement Raven, tu dois te reposer.

Clarke l'écarta tout en se levant non sans grimacer de douleur.

\- Je veux la voir, leur dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte et se tenant l'abdomen où les points de Becca la tiraillaient.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, s'interposa Roan entre la porte et elle.

\- Tu ne feras que gêner Becca dans son travail, lui dit sans détour Raven.

La médecin lâcha un profond soupir à l'argument de la mécanicienne qui avait raison mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait rester sans rien faire.

\- Très bien… accepta-t-elle à contre cœur… mais je refuse de rester allongée ici, leur dit-elle fermement, ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent. Où est l'enfant ?

\- Ontari et Octavia la surveillent, répondit Roan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'elle ?

\- Pas grand-chose, elle était inconsciente jusqu'à présent, l'informa Raven.

\- Alors commençons par là… Raven tu vas fouiller leurs dossiers pendant que je vais la voir, ordonna Clarke.

\- Et moi ? demanda Roan.

\- Va jouer les Alpha pendant que tu le peux encore, lui dit-elle d'un regard plein de mise en garde.

\- Très bien… sourit-il amusé avant qu'ils ne quittent tous la pièce.

* * *

_Lexa vérifia une nouvelle fois son abdomen alors qu'elle sentait encore la douleur des crocs puis elle craqua complètement, des larmes de fatigue dévalant son visage, son corps tremblant sous l'épuisement tant physique que mental car tout ceci n'était que du déjà-vu. Ce n'était pas son premier réveil dans cette chambre, elle connaissait le sinistre scénario de ce cauchemar par cœur._

_Une fois calmée, se fut résignée qu'elle écarta les draps pour se lever mais elle se stoppa net lorsque son regard tomba sur la cicatrice marquant sa jambe. Elle la toucha de ses doigts tremblants, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa blessure était revenue. C'était la première fois qu'elle gardait une séquelle de sa précédente rencontre avec le gigantesque loup. Était-ce parce que cela lui rappelait sa vie réelle ? Mais pourquoi son inconscient choisissait de la rendre à nouveau infirme quand elle était en pleine forme ? Encore un cruel petit jeu ! Ragea-t-elle en se levant._

_Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le plancher gelé, tandis que ses jambes nullement couvertes par le short qu'elle portait, affrontèrent l'air frais de la pièce. Elle frotta ses bras que son t-shirt ne protégeait pas afin de les réchauffer. Elle était toujours étonnée de pouvoir ressentir le froid alors que tout ceci n'était pas réel. _

_Elle posa quelques secondes son regard sur la porte de la salle de bain, songeant que prendre une douche lui ferait sans doute du bien, un instant de répit. A ses premiers réveils, elle avait essayé de changer le déroulement des choses mais rien ne changeait, soit elle précipitait les choses, soit elle les repoussait inutilement, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle finissait toujours par revenir dans cette chambre après une mort atroce. _

_Cette fois, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, elle allait simplement laisser faire les choses et profiter d'un moment de répit. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, où elle lança l'eau de la douche, la laissant se réchauffer tandis qu'elle allait prendre des vêtements propres avant de revenir pour se déshabiller et entrer dans la cabine déjà couverte de buée._

_Alors que le froid l'avait vivement mordue, elle ressentait à peine la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau mais elle n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps, laissant simplement son corps profiter du moment, ses muscles se détendant. _

_La première fois qu'elle s'était réveillée, Lexa avait vécu paisiblement dans cette maison, bien que la solitude ait été pesante en étant la seule habitante de cette illusion de Ton DC. Elle ignorait combien de temps cela avait duré mais tout s'était subitement arrêté avec l'arrivée soudaine de ce gigantesque loup. Depuis il y avait eu tellement de scénarios différents qu'elle ne pourrait les compter. En vérité, elle était épuisée par cette boucle infernale. _

_Lexa ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de les rouvrir puis elle sortit pour s'habiller. Jusque dans les détails ce cauchemar se jouait d'elle alors qu'elle prenait inlassablement la tenue qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle avait enfin accepté d'ouvrir son cœur à Clarke. Elle esquissa un sourire triste en songeant à sa compagne, les souvenirs de leur vie ensemble la traversant douloureusement puis vêtue d'un jean, d'un sous-pull et de sa chemise en flanelle qu'elle n'avait pas fermée, elle descendit les escaliers. _

_Plus elle descendait plus le froid s'intensifiait, les escaliers semblaient même se couvrir d'une fine couche de givre et sa respiration s'échappait en légère volute de fumée. Elle ignorait pourquoi il faisait si froid. Elle pouvait apercevoir le manteau neigeux de l'hiver par les fenêtres mais la maison était chauffée par un bon feu de cheminé qu'elle entendait crépiter, pourtant il restait totalement inutile, sa peau frissonnait de froid._

_Lexa hésita à rejoindre la cuisine pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner mais en vérité, elle n'avait pas faim, une sensation que ce cauchemar ne lui permettait plus de ressentir mais même si elle le pouvait, elle doutait d'en avoir encore l'envie. En revanche, elle sentait parfaitement son estomac se nouer d'angoisse tandis que ce triste scénario suivait son cours. Maintenant qu'elle était descendue, la bête pouvait attaquer à tout instant._

_Elle rassembla alors ses affaires et attrapa ses clés de voiture sur le meuble de l'entrée, son regard s'arrêtant comme à chaque fois sur le petit cadre photo, où une Clarke plus belle que jamais lui souriait. Encore un petit jeu de ce cauchemar, douloureux rappel de ce qu'elle avait perdu mais elle savait sa compagne en sécurité et en vie alors elle n'avait aucun regret quant à son sacrifice._

_Lexa quitta la maison mais elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le perron, l'angoisse la saisissant de plus belle alors qu'à partir de cet instant, le danger pouvait surgir à tout moment. Elle n'avait pas son loup avec elle, elle ne ressentait plus sa présence et n'avait jamais réussi à le contacter. Elle était impuissante face au gigantesque loup qui l'attendait tapi dans l'ombre._

_Elle descendit les marches puis elle marcha prudemment jusqu'à son pick-up. Lexa leva les yeux vers le ciel et découvrit avec surprise un corbeau tournant au-dessus de la cour. Cependant, elle s'en détourna rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence malfaisante, une dangereuse aura qui lui coupa la respiration de terreur._

_Elle songea à fuir mais il était trop tard car le puissant loup s'écrasa sur le toit de la voiture qui plia sous son poids. Lexa prit la fuite mais la bête bondit et la poussa sur le sol. Le loup dérapa sur la neige puis il se jeta sur elle, lui arrachant la gorge d'un claquement de mâchoire._

_La seconde d'après, elle se réveillait en sursaut dans son lit, portant une main à sa gorge alors qu'elle pouvait encore sentir les crocs de l'animal arracher sa chair. Une fois calmée, ce scénario cauchemardesque recommençait, elle était condamnée à revivre cette journée encore et encore, à tenter inlassablement d'échapper à ce loup qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle quitte cette maison pour la traquer et la tuer._

* * *

\- Et voilà… souffla Becca penchée au-dessus du caisson ouvert.

La scientifique avait stoppé la cryogénie et venait de terminer de retirer le poison restant dans le corps de Lexa. Son corps nu maintenant à la vue de la scientifique, cette dernière pouvait prendre l'ampleur des blessures qu'elle avait subies. Sans la puce, sa guérison n'était plus aussi rapide et avec la cryogénie, elle avait tout bonnement été stoppée. Ses blessures étaient encore ouvertes pour la plupart, ou bien marquaient son corps de leurs cicatrices rosées.

Becca n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son loup-garou lui avait sauvé la vie et ses lectures le lui avaient confirmé. L'équipe chargé de l'extraction, n'avait pas trouvé un corps humain mais celui d'un loup-garou tout juste en vie.

Son loup-garou lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait protégé du choc, mais une fois au labo, certains de pouvoir maintenir Lexa en vie, ils lui avaient injecté une dose d'inhibiteur. C'est ainsi que le loup avait disparu, plongeant violemment Lexa dans les souffrances de la réalité. Les scientifiques de Cage avaient noté une courte reprise de conscience, précisant sordidement qu'elle n'avait émis que des gémissements de douleur avant d'être plongée en cryogénie. Un processus si brutal que le choc et la peine avaient fini par la plonger dans le coma, un coma dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée jour après jour.

De plus, elle avait trouvé plusieurs rapports d'expérience qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elle ne s'était pas étendue sur le sujet mais Cage avait visiblement essayé de la connecter psychiquement à un autre sujet. Bien qu'elle en ignore les raisons et encore moins pourquoi cela avait été un échec, cette expérience n'avait fait que davantage l'épuiser.

\- C'est ton combat maintenant… souffla-t-elle à la brune endormie alors qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider.

* * *

_Lexa s'assit au bord du lit, le souffle rapide et fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser les images du scénario précédent. Après quelques minutes, elle retrouva son calme et se leva. Elle se figea lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le plancher car elle ne ressentit nullement le froid du sol. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout froid. Fronçant les sourcils de surprise et d'incompréhension, elle se précipita hors de la chambre, sans prendre la peine de quitter son short et son t-shirt pour une vraie tenue._

_Le froid était également absent, aucune couche de givre sur l'escalier et Lexa pouvait sentir l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la maison. Elle descendit les marches le cœur se gonflant d'espoir alors qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de tels changements depuis son arrivée dans cette boucle cauchemardesque. _

_Arrivée en bas et passant à côté de la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut que le manteau de neige avait totalement disparu. C'est alors que du mouvement se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Lexa se retourna et découvrit un corbeau qui battait des ailes contre la vitre tout en coassant fortement._

_\- Qu'est-ce que…_

_Lexa ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus car ce corbeau était totalement nouveau, une anomalie dans ce cauchemar formaté jusque dans les moindres détails. Le cœur se gonflant d'espoir, Lexa sortit précipitamment de la maison. Une fois sur le perron, le corbeau la rejoignit aussitôt._

_C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruyant fracas provenant du salon, elle se retourna et vit par la porte encore ouverte le gigantesque loup s'écraser dans la pièce, ce dernier ayant traversé l'une des fenêtres. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il fonçait droit sur elle. Il la percuta de plein fouet lui faisant dévaler les marches du perron pour s'étaler dans la cour tandis que le corbeau s'enfuyait après un claquement de crocs qui manqua l'envoyer dans la gueule de la bête furieuse._

_Lexa n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que la mâchoire du monstre se refermait sur elle, la tuant férocement._

* * *

Lorsque Clarke arriva dans la pièce où l'enfant était retenue, elle découvrit Ontari appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur faisant face à la cellule de leur captive, les bras croisés, un regard perçant sur l'enfant.

\- Tu restes là sans rien faire ?! S'égosilla de colère Clarke par-dessus les cris de l'enfant.

\- J'ai essayé de la calmer mais rien n'y fait, je ne sais même pas si elle nous comprend, se défendit Ontari. C'est une petite sauvage qui ne semble pas avoir la notion de communiquer.

Clarke s'approcha de la cellule, faisant face à l'enfant de manière à ce qu'elle ne voit plus qu'elle, puis elle capta son regard furieux.

\- Calme-toi, lui dit-elle d'une voix posée mais ferme.

L'enfant ne se calma pas du tout, s'énervant même davantage contre les barreaux. Pourtant, son regard furieux ne la quittait plus. Un regard qui lui parut étrangement familier, la ramenant à Lexa, c'est alors qu'elle se rappela de son attitude protectrice envers la brune.

\- Lexa va bien, lui dit-elle toujours calmement.

Mais la petite fille continua d'attaquer les barreaux. La médecin releva néanmoins une faible réaction à ses paroles. Cependant l'avait-elle comprise ?

\- Tu te fatigues pour rien, lui lança Ontari tout en venant se placer à ses côtés, cette gamine ne comprend rien.

Pourtant Clarke aperçut parfaitement l'étincelle de colère dans les yeux de l'enfant avant qu'elle n'essaye d'attraper Ontari à travers les barreaux. Le regard assassin qu'elle lançait à sa camarade lui était tout aussi familier pour avoir vu le même sur le visage de sa compagne lorsqu'Ontari lui menait la vie dure. C'est là que Clarke sut ce qu'elle devait dire. Cet enfant n'était autre que le fruit des expériences de Cage. Autrement dit elle était le résultat de la combinaison de plusieurs ADN différents dont les rapports parlaient et dans son ADN devait se trouver une partie de sa compagne.

Elle ignorait les raisons exactes qui avaient poussé son loup-garou à protéger Lexa mais cette enfant était liée à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ignorait ce que Cage avait pu lui dire, comment elle avait été élevée mais elle était certaine que son loup était conscient de son lien avec Lexa et par extension, l'enfant aussi.

La petite fille les comprenait mais elle ne comprenait pas de quoi lui parlait Clarke, enfin de _qui _elle lui parlait. Elle doutait que Cage et ses scientifiques aient utilisé son prénom pour parler de Lexa, ne parlant surement que de « sujet » ou bien de « cobaye », songea-t-elle le cœur serré.

\- Elle va bien… ramena-t-elle son attention sur elle en se position à nouveau entre elle et Ontari... ta mère va bien.

L'enfant se calma instantanément, le souffle rapide et la dévisageant.

\- Sa mère ? demanda Ontari confuse.

\- On ne lui fera aucun mal, l'ignora-t-elle pour se concentrer sur l'enfant, on veut l'aider, je te le promets.

Clarke fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher des barreaux, cherchant à approfondir le contact mais lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, l'enfant se jeta contre les barreaux pour lui attraper le bras et essayer de la mordre. A ses côtés, Ontari réagit rapidement et envoya une décharge qui fit lâcher l'enfant dans un cri douloureux. L'action permit à Clarke de ne pas avoir une belle morsure sur le bras mais son cœur se serra de douleur alors que l'enfant criait de douleur malgré l'arrêt de la décharge.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui… merci.

\- On n'en fera rien, ils l'ont bousillée, constata avec agacement Ontari.

\- Elle a seulement peur, contra Clarke, et ce n'est pas en l'enfermant et en lui mettant ce collier qu'on va gagner sa confiance.

\- On croirait entendre Lincoln… grimaça Ontari avant de s'éloigner pour reprendre sa place contre le mur. Sans ce collier tu aurais une cicatrice de plus sur le bras.

Clarke observa l'enfant, songeuse, puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle croisa Lincoln et Octavia marchant main dans la main mais elle les dépassa sans un mot. Elle ne songeait qu'à une chose, rejoindre Lexa qui serait la seule à pouvoir atteindre cette enfant, elle en était persuadée mais encore fallait-il qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

_Lexa se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit mais cette fois, elle repoussa le contrecoup de sa mort avec facilité alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver ce corbeau. Elle sauta du lit et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, notant une nouvelle fois l'absence étrange de froid. L'oiseau apparut immédiatement à la fenêtre et elle sortit sur le perron, toujours en pyjama et pieds nus, poussée par la crainte que le loup ne surgisse à tout instant. _

_Il n'attaquait jamais au même moment, elle ignorait ce qui déclenchait ses attaques. Il ne lui laissait jamais aucune chance de comprendre, la tuant à la première occasion. Elle pria pour que la bête lui laisse le temps de suivre l'oiseau._

_Le corbeau semblait vouloir qu'elle le suive. Mille questions lui traversèrent l'esprit sur l'endroit où il voulait l'emmener. Elle se demanda en premier s'il voulait lui faire quitter la ville et songea qu'elle avait déjà essayé de quitter ce cauchemar en franchissant les limites de Ton DC. Le résultat avait toujours été le même, la limite franchie, elle réapparaissait inexorablement dans sa chambre. Elle avait essayé par toutes les voies possibles et tellement de fois qu'elle avait manqué d'en perdre la tête de frustration et de désespoir. _

_Cependant, le corbeau ne prit pas la direction de la ville. S'envolant à sa grande surprise vers l'arrière de la maison. Elle courut à sa suite et le vit se poser sur la porte métallique et fermée par un cadenas qui menait au sous-sol de la maison. _

_Lexa se figea alors qu'elle avait complètement oublié cette entrée enfouie sous le large manteau de neige. Le coassement du corbeau la ramena à elle mais lorsqu'elle esquissa un pas vers lui, le gigantesque loup sortit des bois, rugissant de rage, sa mâchoire prête à l'attraper._

_Elle prit la fuite, tout comme le corbeau, mais elle réussit seulement à atteindre la cour avant que la bête ne lui saute dessus, la plaquant violemment au sol, face contre terre, en plantant ses crocs dans son épaule. Lexa lâcha un terrible cri de douleur puis il la libéra. Elle se retourna malgré la peine et son sang qu'elle sentait abondamment couler, et recula sur le sol, rampant désespérément le plus loin possible du loup. Ce dernier avançant d'un pas lent sur elle, bave et sang coulant de sa mâchoire pleine de crocs._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?... lui demandait-elle vainement alors qu'il jouait avec elle avant l'issue fatale._

_L'instant d'après, il bondissant sa mâchoire se refermant à nouveau sur sa gorge, l'écrasant de sa puissance avant de la lui arracher._

* * *

Raven avait fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans l'un des bureaux de l'étage en piratant un ordinateur. Installée dans le confortable fauteuil du bureau, elle lisait attentivement un compte rendu concernant les expériences de « clonage ».

Ses lectures avaient confirmé ce que tout le monde pensait, l'enfant était bien le résultat de différentes combinaisons d'ADN, majoritairement celui de Lexa, ce qui faisait indirectement d'elle, sa mère. Son amie allait avoir une sacrée surprise à son réveil, pensa-t-elle tristement amusée.

Quant au reste de l'ADN, il s'agissait d'ADN de loup mais pas n'importe lequel. Il semblerait que Cage ait utilisé des échantillons appartenant à un animal préhistorique, le Dire Wolf ou Loup Sinistre, un loup de plus d'un mètre soixante de long pesant pas moins de quatre-vingt-dix kilos qui avait disparu depuis des millénaires. C'est avec l'ADN de ce loup préhistorique qu'ils avaient créés les loups-garous mais si son sang était présent chez tous les loups-garous, il était bien plus présent chez l'enfant.

\- Créer des loups-garous ne leurs suffisaient pas, ils devaient aussi faire un remake de Jurassic Park, grogna-t-elle en refermant le dossier sur l'écran.

Raven fouilla le reste des dossiers en quête d'informations supplémentaires sur l'enfant lorsque son regard fut attiré par un ensemble de sous-dossiers portant le nom de « projet Alpha ». Elle cliqua dessus et commença à le lire.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il concernait une autre expérience que Cage avait tenté dans sa quête du monstre parfait. Suite aux nombreux échecs de ses expériences, il en était venu à la conclusion que l'humain était la faiblesse de ses monstres. Il avait donc tenté de créer un super loup dépourvu d'humain. Seulement il s'était rendu compte que sans humain, il ne pouvait exercer de contrôle sur son monstre. C'est ainsi qu'il avait utilisé Lexa, la reliant psychiquement à son nouveau monstre afin d'obtenir un contrôle parfait. Cependant son nouveau projet avait été un échec et tout avait été abandonné.

Raven referma de rage le dossier sur l'écran puis elle frappa à plusieurs reprises le bureau avant de rageusement jeter l'ordinateur sur le sol. Le souffle rapide, les poings serrés, elle aurait voulu pouvoir ramener à la vie Cage pour avoir le plaisir de lui faire endurer les souffrances qu'il avait infligées à sa meilleure amie.

Reprenant finalement son calme, elle décida de rejoindre Clarke auprès de Lexa qui avait plus que jamais besoin de leur présence.

* * *

_Lexa descendit à nouveau à toute vitesse les escaliers puis se mit à fouiller le meuble de l'entrée à la recherche de la clé du sous-sol. Le corbeau s'agitait à la fenêtre, lui hurlant de se dépêcher alors que le gigantesque loup allait arriver. Ce dernier souhaitait clairement qu'elle ne suive pas l'oiseau et donc qu'elle n'entre pas dans le sous-sol mais pourquoi ? Était-ce la sortie de ce cauchemar ? _

_Elle ne trouvait pas la clé alors dans un accès de rage, elle envoya tout ce qui était sur le meuble valser sur le sol. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à faire céder le cadenas. Ouvrant tiroir après tiroir, placard après placard, mais elle ne trouva rien car évidemment tous les outils devaient être dans le sous-sol._

_Elle entendit alors la fenêtre du salon exploser sous la force de la bête. Lexa attrapa spontanément un gros couteau de cuisine tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Évidemment cela fut futile, le loup l'ayant déjà senti, il apparut d'un pas lent à l'entrée de la cuisine._

_Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, l'animal comprenant que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude alors qu'elle ne prenait pas la fuite. Il grogna mais elle ne trembla pas, resserrant sa poigne sur le couteau. Certain de sa puissance, il s'élança sur elle. Lexa esquiva en se jetant de l'autre côté de l'ilot central tandis que le loup s'écrasa entre la cuisine et l'ilot, son imposante corpulence le coinçant entre les meubles._

_Elle voulut en profiter pour abattre son couteau sur lui mais un coup de patte hasardeux alors qu'il se débattait le lui fit lâcher puis échappant à un coup de crocs, Lexa tomba en arrière et s'écrasa sur les objets qui gisaient sur le sol de l'entrée. Sa main se coupa sur le verre brisé du cadre photo. Sous la vive surprise son regard tomba sur l'image de Clarke puis sur la clé gisant à côté : la clé du sous-sol !_

_Lexa s'en empara sans attendre puis se releva pour foncer sur la porte d'entrée au moment même où le loup se dépêtrait de sa prison de meubles. Il s'écrasa furieusement dans l'entrée alors qu'elle disparaissait dehors. Elle referma derrière elle et courut vers l'arrière de la maison, elle entendit la porte exploser sous la force du gigantesque loup. _

_Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne la rattrape alors elle se jeta sur la porte du sous-sol, attrapant maladroitement le cadenas dans ses mains maintenant tremblantes sous l'urgence de la situation. Elle allait mettre la clé lorsque le loup surgit au coin de la maison fonçant droit sur elle. C'est alors que le corbeau attaqua l'animal, ses serres acérés lui griffant brutalement les yeux. Le loup stoppa sa course pour se battre avec l'oiseau, offrant ainsi du temps à Lexa._

_Elle enfila la clé dans le cadenas et l'ouvrit. Le cœur battant d'espoir et désireuse d'en finir, elle allait ouvrir les portes lorsqu'une masse la percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant dans les airs avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol._

_Le souffle coupé sous le choc, elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Elle devait avoir des côtes cassées car elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle releva la tête pour voir le gigantesque loup s'interposer entre elle et le sous-sol. Dans sa gueule, il tenait le cadavre du pauvre corbeau qu'il jeta sur le sol avant d'avancer sur elle. Lexa se releva mais vif comme l'éclair, il referma sa mâchoire sur sa jambe, la soulevant de terre pour la jeter avec violence contre le mur de la maison. _

_Elle sentit les os de sa jambe se briser sous la force de ses crocs, son dos hurler de douleur sous le choc de l'impact et ses poumons expulser son souffle. S'écrasant à terre, elle n'eut le temps de se remettre que l'animal attrapait son bras pour la jeter à nouveau avec force contre un arbre. Elle n'avait plus la force de crier sa douleur, pas même lorsqu'elle sentit ses côtes encore intactes se briser sous l'impact._

_Lexa s'écrasa face contre terre, elle cracha du sang tandis que sa tête tournait douloureusement. Elle tenta de se redresser mais retomba sous la douleur d'un poignet cassé dans sa chute et de ses côtes brisées._

_Le loup approchait, la gueule dégoulinante de bave, affamé, impatient de la dévorer. Lexa sentait ses forces la quitter, elle en avait assez de se battre car jamais elle ne le vaincrait seule. Plus son esprit se résignait, abandonnait, plus son corps se faisait faible et plus elle toussait, crachant du sang._

_Après une forte toux, Lexa releva les yeux sur la bête qui la toisait ses crocs prêts à s'abattre sur elle._

_Elle ferma les yeux, son combat se terminait ici._

* * *

\- Becca, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda une Clarke paniquée.

Le son strident de la machine relié au cœur de Lexa fut la première chose que la médecin entendit à son arrivée puis elle vit la scientifique qui était déjà en train de tenter un massage cardiaque.

\- Son cœur s'est arrêté, répondit calmement Becca malgré l'urgence de la situation et stoppant son massage avant de s'éloigner pour s'emparer d'un défibrillateur.

\- Non, non, non… paniqua de plus belle Clarke tout en venant attraper le visage de Lexa comme pour l'obliger à la regarder malgré son regard fermé… bats-toi, tu m'entends ?!

\- Écarte-toi, ou aide-moi ! Lui ordonna Becca qui était prête à choquer Lexa.

La scientifique posa les palettes sur le torse nu de la brune puis elle envoya l'électricité dans l'espoir de faire repartir son cœur. Le corps de Lexa se souleva légèrement sur la table puis quelques secondes interminables s'écoulèrent tandis que Becca et Clarke fixaient l'encéphalogramme plat dans l'espoir de voir ses battements de cœur repartir, en vain. Clarke reprit le massage cardiaque jusqu'à ce que Becca ne choque la brune une seconde fois puis une troisième tandis que Clarke continuait son massage entre deux chocs électriques, sentant un sentiment d'impuissance et de douleur la saisir.

* * *

_Un éclair déchira le ciel qui devint soudainement sombre puis un second éclair le traversa. Le loup leva les yeux vers le ciel, stoppant son attaque meurtrière mais nullement inquiété que sa proie ne prenne la fuite tandis qu'elle gisait sur le sol, inerte._

_Bien que faible, Lexa discerna les éclairs. Elle songea bien que leur apparition était étrange, qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu mais elle n'avait plus la force de relever les signes et de les transformer en espoir. Lorsque le dernier éclair retentit, plus puissant que les autres, Lexa eut un léger soubresaut mais elle ne se releva pas._

_Le calme revenu, le loup se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Il s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que sa gueule soit à la hauteur de son visage. A peine consciente, Lexa ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était attendre la fin._

_Le loup ouvrit la gueule, ses crocs appelant sa gorge. Lexa ferma les yeux, se livrant à la mort._

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?! Demanda avec affolement Clarke à Becca qui déposait sur un chariot le défibrillateur.

\- Clarke… c'est terminé… lui répondit-elle à regret. Je suis désolée…

\- NON ! Refusa-t-elle d'accepter en poussant la scientifique pour monter sur la table et continuer à masser sa compagne avec plus de force.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Insista Becca.

Mais Clarke ne l'écouta pas, uniquement concentrée sur Lexa qui ne réagissait pas et dont le cœur silencieux résonnait à travers la pièce.

\- Trouve-moi de l'épinéphrine BORDEL ! Lexa… me laisse pas… Lex'… je t'en supplie… suppliait la médecin qui ne retenait plus ses larmes.

\- Clarke arrête c'est inutile ! Tenta à nouveau de la raisonner Becca.

\- C'EST MOI LA MEDECIN ! Explosa Clarke. J'AI DIT EPINEPHRINE !

Becca fouilla d'un air las quelques tiroirs et trouva le médicament demandé. Elle l'injecta mais continua :

\- Tu dois la laisser partir ! Ca fait trois ans qu'elle se bat ! Sans son loup, elle a épuisé toutes ses forces ! Tu masses un cadavre Clarke !

Clarke se figea à ses paroles, son regard se posant sur le visage de sa compagne puis sur ses blessures encore ouvertes.

_« Sans son loup » _réalisa-t-elle brutalement et sachant quoi faire.

La médecin arrêta le massage puis elle prit dans un dernier geste désespéré le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains avant de lui parler avec détermination.

\- Je sais que tu es là ! C'est pas un produit qui peut te faire disparaitre ! Arrête de te planquer et sauve-la !

\- Clarke… s'inquiéta Becca alors que la blonde ne semblait plus parler à Lexa.

\- Je sais que tu m'entends ! Secoua-t-elle la brune.

Aucune réaction ne se fit sentir malgré les cris de la médecin.

\- LEXA A BESOIN DE TOI ! J'AI BESOIN DE TON AIDE ! SAUVE-LA ! Explosa-t-elle de désespoir.

Becca vint l'attraper par la taille pour l'aider à descendre de la table et l'éloigner de sa compagne mais Clarke résista, tombant en larmes.

\- Je t'en supplie… s'effondra-t-elle en larme sur le corps de sa compagne tandis que la médecin en elle savait qu'il était trop tard.

* * *

_La gueule béante descendait droit sur sa gorge pour la lui arracher lorsque Lexa entendit un puissant rugissement suivi d'une explosion. Surprise, elle rouvrit légèrement les yeux, suffisamment pour discerner un loup au pelage gris sortant du sous-sol dont elle avait réussi à déverrouiller les portes. _

_Confuse, elle se concentra et réalisa qu'il se battait contre le gigantesque loup. Dès les premières attaques, le loup gris prit le dessus sur son adversaire, il était plus petit que ce monstre mais cela jouait en sa faveur, sa légèreté lui permettant de bouger plus rapidement que le gigantesque loup handicapé par son poids. _

_Les deux bêtes s'affrontaient férocement. Coups de pattes, coups de crocs, sautant et s'écrasant en tous sens. Le sang maculait leur pelage respectif et aucun des deux ne semblaient se fatiguer. Chacun était poussé par la force de vaincre mais le gigantesque loup était guidé par sa haine, son désir de dévorer Lexa une bonne fois pour toute tandis que le loup gris était poussé par une force bien différente._

_Ce dernier était guidé par son instinct de protection, il désirait protéger son humaine qu'il avait laissé livrée à elle-même depuis bien trop longtemps en se cachant dans ce sous-sol. Et si cette dernière ne pouvait entendre l'appel de leur compagne, lui, l'avait parfaitement entendu. Clarke avait réussi à l'atteindre dans l'obscurité où il se cachait de la souffrance. Il avait entendu son désespoir et avait répondu à son appel. Alors il n'avait aucune envie de la décevoir. _

_Armé de cette détermination, il fonça sur son adversaire. Ses crocs déchirèrent ses flancs puis se plantèrent dans son épaule et de toute sa puissance, il le poussa violemment contre la maison, le choc lui faisant pousser un grognement de rage douloureux. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, il fondit sur lui et cette fois ses crocs visèrent sa gorge, se plantant profondément, le sang chaud dégoulinant dans sa gueule. Le gigantesque loup se débattait avec force mais il tint bon, écrasant sa gorge de sa mâchoire, broyant les muscles et les os jusqu'à la lui arracher dans un effroyable craquement._

_Victorieux, le loup grogna férocement tout en jetant la tête au sol. L'ardeur du combat retombant, il se dirigea alors vers son humaine gisant sur le sol. Il se pencha à sa hauteur, ses yeux dorés allant rencontrer ses émeraudes à demi-conscientes puis délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, il colla son chanfrein au visage de la brune qui prit faiblement sa tête entre ses mains. _

_\- Vivre, lui dit-il._

_Au travers du brouillard de la douleur, Lexa sentit à nouveau sa présence, leur lien se reconnectant telle une lueur la tirant hors des ténèbres._

* * *

Le silence puis un soubresaut sonore puis un second.

\- Son cœur bat ! cria Becca n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Clarke releva les yeux sur l'écran où se dessinaient de nouveau clairement les battements de cœur de sa compagne puis elle éclata de joie et de soulagement, serrant sa compagne contre elle. Elle la sentit bouger contre elle mais lorsqu'elle chercha son regard, ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Elle réalisa alors que sa compagne était prise de spasmes.

\- Elle se transforme ! l'avertit Becca en l'attrapant et l'entrainant loin de la brune.

Elles n'eurent le temps de réagir davantage qu'un loup-garou gris était maintenant allongé sur la table. Clarke se défit de la prise de Becca pour s'en approcher mais la bête se redressa brutalement, complètement agité, la respiration rapide et rauque.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien… tenta prudemment Clarke.

Cependant le loup-garou se tourna violemment vers elle et rugit dans sa direction avant de bondir dans sa direction. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il la propulsa d'un coup de patte contre le mur, l'assommant sur le choc.

\- CLARKE ! hurla Becca.

Le loup-garou l'intercepta alors qu'elle se précipitait vers son amie et lui fit subir le même sort, la frappant d'un coup de griffe, il l'envoya voler par-dessus le caisson.

Le loup-garou prit ensuite la fuite. Complètement affolé, l'animal ignorait où il était, ce qu'il faisait ici, tout ce dont il se rappelait était une atroce souffrance, le poison, les rochers, son humaine mourante. Il devait la protéger et cette seule idée l'empêchait de laisser place à la raison.

Courant à travers les couloirs du bunker. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Raven qui réussit à l'esquiver in extremis en se plaquant contre un mur avant de prévenir les autres par radio. La meute finit par l'encercler mais son aura d'Alpha les bloqua totalement, se retrouvant incapable de se transformer pour l'affronter tout comme de lui tirer dessus.

Octavia tenta de le stopper avec des tirs d'inhibiteur mais il esquiva et sans l'intervention de Lincoln ses griffes l'auraient déchiquetée sans aucune pitié.

Le loup-garou leur échappa et guidé par ses instincts il chercha une sortie à cette prison, désireux d'éloigner son humaine du danger.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke reprit conscience, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se tourna vers Becca qui lui fit signe de foncer. Le cœur battant, elle partit à la poursuite du loup-garou. Elle courut à travers les labos puis les couloirs dans l'espoir de le retrouver afin de le raisonner et ramener Lexa.

Elle finit par rejoindre Octavia, Raven et la meute et lorsqu'aucun d'eux n'osa la regarder, elle comprit qu'il était inutile de continuer à courir.

\- Où est Lexa ? Leur demande avec force mais une crainte visible.

\- Elle s'est échappée, lui répondit Octavia.

\- On a rien pu faire, ajouta Roan sincèrement désolé.

\- Elle était complètement enragée, précisa Raven.

\- Il faut envisager qu'on ne puisse pas la récupérer, qu'il ne reste que le loup-garou, déclara Becca qui les rejoignit en à son tour en se tenant l'épaule où les griffes l'avaient atteintes.

Clarke passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, totalement désemparée, alors que tous semblaient avoir renoncé mais elle s'y refusait. Lexa était encore là. Son loup l'avait sauvée, elle en était certaine. Il était seulement effrayé, perdu, mais pourrait-elle l'atteindre dans son état ? Elle en doutait. Il était proche de la frénésie tout comme cette fameuse nuit où il avait manqué la tuer en voulant la protéger de Nia, même s'il n'avait pas l'envie irrépressible de les tuer, il n'entendait rien et n'avait que peu conscience de son environnement.

Autrefois, elle aurait pu compter sur leur lien mais il n'était plus aussi fort. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnu avant de l'attaquer. L'avait-il oublié ? Trois années sans personne, sans connexion, son loup comme Lexa avait été livré à eux-mêmes, sans personne pour les protéger…

Clarke se reprit brusquement alors que l'espoir la saisissait : Lexa et son loup étaient vivants. Elle se détourna partant à toutes jambes et ignorant les appels de ses amis. Ils avaient peut-être abandonné mais jamais elle ne s'y résoudrait.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors verdict ? Vous êtes rassurés ou pas sur l'avenir de Lexa ? :p**

**Bon cette fois on approche vraiment de la fin et j'espère pouvoir la livrer rapidement. J'attends avec impatience vos retours et vous remercie d'être toujours au rendez-vous.**

**Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écris donc je ne peux pas vous donner de date mais je fais au plus vite. :)**

**Petite info au sujet de Kouan et de l'Héritage, elle va avoir du retard car contrairement à beaucoup d'entre nous qui tournons en rond chez nous, Kouan continue de travailler donc un peu de patience et on pense fort à elle ;) **

**(Bien évidemment comptez sur moi pour lui mettre la pression :p)**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	22. Retrouvailles

**CH22-Retrouvailles**

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**J'espère que le confinement se passe bien pour vous.**

**Voici donc la suite avec Kouan à la relecture :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Clarke, où est-ce que tu vas ?! L'interpella Raven qui la suivait avec Octavia.

La médecin les ignora et continua de courir en direction des cellules, où elle entra pour foncer droit sur l'enfant debout derrière les barreaux.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dit-elle déterminée.

L'enfant inclina la tête, attentive.

\- Lexa est en danger, il faut que tu nous aides à la retrouver.

L'enfant ne montra aucun signe de compréhension ou d'acceptation.

\- Clarke, tu perds ton temps, intervint Octavia qui était entrée avec Raven.

\- Je sais que tu me comprends, continua Clarke en se rapprochant des barreaux.

Elle échangea un long regard avec l'enfant, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'elle partageait avec elle son attachement à Lexa et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais elle n'obtint toujours aucune réaction.

\- BORDEL RÉAGIS ! S'emporta-t-elle subitement en frappant les barreaux avec force, ce qui fit sursauter l'enfant.

\- Clarke ! La réprimanda Raven qui s'approcha s'énervant à son tour, on perd notre temps, on ferait mieux de la poursuive !

\- Elle peut être n'importe où maintenant ! Contra Clarke en s'éloignant de la cellule et commençant à paniquer.

Cependant, elle fit un brusque volte-face pour revenir face à l'enfant.

\- Essaie de sentir sa présence ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Je sais que tu es liée à elle alors essaie de la sentir et tu verras qu'elle n'est plus là.

Pour la première fois l'enfant montra une réaction, semblant soudainement profondément réfléchir. Son regard balayait frénétiquement le sol comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva la tête, affolée, avant de braquer son regard dans celui de la médecin.

\- Elle n'est pas en sécurité dehors… Aide-moi à la retrouver… la supplia Clarke dans un murmure.

* * *

Maintenant hors du complexe, le loup-garou courait, il sentait la fraicheur de la nuit, l'air caressait sa fourrure, et une multitude d'odeur assaillait sa truffe. Malgré sa liberté retrouvée, il s'affolait davantage alors que la nuit noire était pleine de lumières et de bruits assourdissants. Sous ses pattes il n'y avait pas d'herbe fraiche mais la rugosité du béton.

La ville était grande et il courait depuis plusieurs minutes à travers les rues vides, circulant entre les gratte-ciels du centre des affaires, aussi haut que celui dont il était sorti. Sur son chemin, il n'y avait personne mais désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et leurs ennemis, il courait de toute son énergie pour s'éloigner. Il ne réfléchissait pas à sa direction, ne cherchait pas à capter une odeur. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'il se mette en sécurité lui et son humaine.

C'est désorganisé, guidé par la peur qu'il déboucha à vive allure sur une rue, traversant la route sans prudence, une voiture l'évita alors de justesse, déviant sa course dans un crissement de pneus. Cependant, le véhicule qui la suivait n'eut pas le même reflexe, arrivant bien trop vite pour réagir, il allait percuter le loup-garou mais ce dernier sauta et atterrit avec violence sur le capot, l'écrasant littéralement au sol, le broyant sous son poids. Il grogna férocement à l'encontre du conducteur puis il prit la fuite, davantage affolé.

Il traversa de nouveau plusieurs ruelles et rues silencieuses puis soudainement il fut accueilli par une multitude de lumières, de voix joyeuses et pleine de vie. Il se figea face à la foule de passants sortant des restaurants, se rendant dans des bars ou bien rentrant chez eux. Incapable de faire demi-tour vers ses ennemis, le loup-garou s'élança dans le centre-ville, déclenchant des cris d'effroi sur son passage.

* * *

\- Tu es certaines de ce plan ? Lui demanda une nouvelle fois Raven alors qu'elles traversaient les rues à bord d'une voiture.

Clarke, Octavia et Raven étaient parties à la poursuite de Lexa tandis que Becca et le reste du groupe s'occupaient de condamner le complexe, le scellant pour empêcher toute entrée extérieure, avant d'organiser leur retour pour Ton DC.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse la une des journaux de demain, répliqua la médecin qui conduisait.

\- On aurait dû emmener des membres de la meute, lança Octavia.

\- C'est leur Alpha, elle les maîtrise comme elle veut, rétorqua Clarke qui se concentrait sur sa conduite.

\- Parce que nous, elle ne va pas du tout nous maîtriser, ironisa Raven.

Clarke ne répondit rien, connaissant parfaitement leur chance, et resta concentrée sur la route avant de brusquement braquer dans une rue menant directement au centre-ville.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Octavia en apercevant des dizaines de personnes s'enfuir dans la direction opposée, certains leur faisant signe de faire demi-tour.

\- Je crois qu'on est sur la bonne piste, constata Raven.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke freina vivement lorsqu'une table s'écrasa devant leur voiture. Elles découvrirent avec stupeur le loup-garou bloqué entre une patrouille de police et la terrasse d'un restaurant. Les policiers cachés derrière leur véhicule tiraient sur la bête qui tentait de les fuir en leur lançant tout ce qui lui passait sous ses griffes.

Les trois femmes quittèrent immédiatement leur voiture pour lui porter secours lorsque soudainement le mini loup-garou tomba du toit d'un bâtiment pour venir s'écraser sur la voiture de police et attaquer les policiers. Ces derniers échappant de peu à ses griffes, réalisèrent qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids et prirent la fuite.

Tout comme le loup-garou qui en profita pour partir à vive allure, le mini loup-garou repartit aussitôt à sa poursuite, tout comme les trois femmes qui suivaient depuis le début l'enfant afin de retrouver Lexa, comme l'avait espérée Clarke.

* * *

Les cris, les tirs, les sirènes de police dans le lointain, le loup-garou fuyait le danger, à peine conscient de son environnement alors que le plus important pour lui était de se mettre en sécurité, de protéger son humaine en se mettant hors d'atteinte de leurs ennemis. Dans la confusion, il n'avait pas fait attention aux trois femmes, ni même au jeune loup-garou qui l'avait aidé. Pourtant, alors qu'il courait à travers les rues redevenues silencieuses, il sentit soudainement sa présence.

Il était suivi. Il accéléra sa course mais son poursuivant aussi. Quelques mètres de plus et il se fit rattraper, un jeune loup-garou lui coupant brusquement la route sur le parking d'une superette. Il se stoppa de surprise, prêt à attaquer mais ne ressentant aucune menace de la part de son adversaire et ayant la sensation de le connaitre, il s'arrêta. Restant méfiant, toutes griffes dehors, il l'observa, curieux. C'est alors qu'il sentit une aura apaisante émaner du petit loup-garou.

Il pouvait sentir que tout comme lui s'était un Alpha mais alors qu'il aurait dû l'écraser, il n'eut aucune hostilité envers le jeune loup-garou. Au contraire, son aura lui semblait familière, il était en total confiance. Son esprit se posait des questions, voulait se méfier mais son corps répondait à l'appel au calme du jeune loup-garou.

Un calme que perdit brusquement la jeune bête lorsqu'une voiture arrivera sur le parking et que trois femmes en sortirent. Alarmé, le loup-garou se retourna mais n'eut aucune chance de réagir à la vue des trois femmes car son jeune camarade le dépassa pour s'élancer sur elles.

Deux d'entre elles l'évitèrent en s'écartant de son chemin tandis qu'il sauta sur la troisième mais il fut stoppé en plein vol lorsque plusieurs fléchettes se plantèrent dans son flanc. Le jeune loup-garou s'écrasa sur le sol, sa transformation commençant.

Le loup-garou se figea, hésitant à aider son jeune camarade mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de finir comme lui. L'instinct de protection envers son humaine fut plus fort, alors il prit la fuite.

* * *

\- BON SANG CLARKE ATTENDS ! cria Raven alors que la médecin partait sans les attendre à la poursuite du loup-garou.

\- Rattrape-la ! Je reste là ! Lui ordonna Octavia tout en remettant à sa ceinture son arme dont elle avait exagérément vidé le chargeur sur l'enfant.

La mécanicienne partit à la poursuite de leurs amies tandis que la journaliste retirait sa veste pour envelopper l'enfant maintenant nue sur le bitume puis elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle la porta dans la voiture, la déposant tant bien que mal sur la banquette. Octavia observa quelques secondes son visage d'ange, si paisible alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle tentait à nouveau de les tuer. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par les sirènes de police résonnant dans la nuit et qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas sagement nous conduire à Lexa, ragea-t-elle tout en prenant le collier électrique dans un sac et le lui remettant avant de claquer la porte arrière.

Elle s'installa au volant, soulagée que Clarke ait laissé tourner le moteur puis elle enleva le frein à main, passa une vitesse et accéléra, les éloignant rapidement du parking. Octavia se tourna brièvement sur l'enfant pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours.

\- J'espère ne pas être là quand tu feras ta crise d'ado, se plaignit-elle encore de son attitude.

* * *

Le loup-garou s'apprêtait à grimper sur le toit d'un bâtiment lorsque Clarke le rattrapa. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et leva son arme, tirant une dose d'inhibiteur qui alla se planter dans le bras de la bête.

_« NON !»_ ragea dans un furieux grognement le loup-garou qui reconnut la sensation de piqûre.

Instinctivement sa main griffue vint arracher la fléchette, un reflexe inattendue qui empêcha une partie du produit de pénétrer en lui. Néanmoins il sentait déjà le reste de la substance s'insinuer dans ses veines pour le pousser à se replier et provoquant les souvenirs douloureux du brûlant poison qui l'avait conduit aux portes de la mort. Il sentit son esprit vaciller mais il s'accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir, refusant d'abandonner une nouvelle fois son humaine. Ils n'étaient plus connectés comme auparavant, quelque chose avait changé depuis la montagne, mais il se souvenait de cette connexion, de cette sensation de ne plus être seul. Alors même s'il ne la sentait pas, ne l'entendait pas, il savait qu'elle était avec lui.

Le sentant se calmer, la transformation commençant doucement malgré le retrait de la fléchette, Clarke avança prudemment vers le loup-garou, souhaitant le rassurer mais elle avait beau lui parler, il ne montrait aucune réaction à sa voix. Il grognait de douleur et semblait toujours perdu. Son cœur se serra à la souffrance qu'elle était obligée de lui infliger dans l'espoir de retrouver sa compagne. Oubliant toute prudence, elle tendit la main pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Au même instant et malgré la douleur de ses muscles et de ses os commençant lentement à changer, le loup-garou trouva la force de lutter. Surprenant la médecin, il la frappa férocement l'envoyant s'écraser avec violence contre le mur du bâtiment.

Clarke eut le souffle coupé sous le choc et sa tête se cognant avec force lui fit presque perdre connaissance. Elle retomba sur le sol avec tout autant de violence, sentant alors ses points de sutures céder, rouvrant douloureusement sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête en direction du loup-garou, ce dernier était déjà au-dessus d'elle.

La médecin comprit alors son erreur et qu'il fallait absolument lui administrer une autre dose afin qu'il ne puisse résister à la transformation. Elle chercha à lever son arme mais réalisa avec effroi qu'elle l'avait perdue dans l'attaque. Elle tenta de se lever mais elle retomba, sa tête tournant dangereusement.

Le loup-garou se plia de douleur lorsque ses muscles et ses os commencèrent à changer. Bien que cela soit plus lent, la transformation était inévitable. Seulement, il ne pouvait laisser son humaine à la merci de leur ennemi. Il trouva une nouvelle fois la force de lutter contre la douleur et décida d'éliminer la menace.

Ses crocs s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur Clarke dans un féroce rugissement lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement puis il s'agita de rage, tentant d'attraper quelque chose dans son dos. Il se retourna ce qui permit à la médecin de voir de nouvelles fléchettes plantées dans son dos ainsi que Raven quelques mètres derrière, arme encore levée.

Le loup-garou s'agita furieusement, tentant de s'accrocher, refusant de laisser son humaine mais l'effort était vain. La transformation repoussa violemment son esprit et son corps changea dans des craquements effrayants et douloureux. Il se retira bien malgré lui, s'effondrant sur le sol.

_« Survis ! »_ hurla-t-il à son humaine, espérant l'atteindre.

* * *

Raven, son arme encore levée en direction du loup-garou, le regardait se transformer en se tordant de douleur sur le sol, le bruit des os craquant et se rétractant résonnant dans la nuit. Clarke se releva péniblement, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur pour s'aider tandis que l'autre appuyait sur sa blessure saignant à nouveau. Ayant retrouvé un semblant de stabilité, elle s'avança vers le loup-garou se tordant de douleur.

\- Je ne lui ferais rien, lui assura-t-elle en captant son regard noyé de peur et de douleur.

Elle attendit ensuite que la transformation se termine mais sans jamais quitter le regard du loup-garou qui disparaissait pour laisser apparaitre le corps frêle de sa compagne. Une fois Lexa sous ses yeux, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, elle retira sa veste pour la couvrir puis elle chercha son pouls, pouls qu'elle sentit faiblement sous ses doigts.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit une Raven inquiète.

\- Elle va s'en sortir mais il faut l'évacuer au plus vite, lui répondit-elle sans se détourner de sa compagne.

La mécanicienne, rassurée, comprit l'ordre implicite de Clarke et s'éloigna pour appeler de l'aide avec sa radio.

Clarke, soulagée et heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Lexa, la redressa contre elle pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte protectrice.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien se passer… chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Tout en la berçant et se calmant en même temps, Clarke entendit Raven parler à sa radio, ce qui la rassura avant de reporter toute son attention sur sa compagne.

\- T'es en sécurité maintenant, lui murmura-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

* * *

Lexa ouvrit péniblement les yeux, papillonnant entre les limbes et la réalité, l'esprit embrumé jusqu'à ce que son regard ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur le plafond de sa chambre. Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit mais se stoppa dans un contrecoup de fatigue qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elle porta une main à son visage, fermant brièvement les yeux pour reprendre contenance puis elle écarta les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant quelques secondes avant de tenter de se lever.

Elle en profita pour rassembler ses souvenirs car ce réveil lui semblait étrange. Il lui semblait moins violent que les précédents et elle ne ressentait aucune douleur en relation avec la mort qu'elle avait sans aucun doute à nouveau subit. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, elle se rappela le corbeau, de l'avoir suivi, des portes du sous-sol puis du gigantesque loup l'attaquant, d'être sur le point de mourir et...

_« Le loup ! »_ se rappela-t-elle violemment.

Ce qui la fit sauter sur ses pieds et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que sa tenue était une nouvelle fois différente. Elle ne rencontra pas le froid du plancher alors qu'elle portait chaussettes, ses jambes protégés par un pantalon ne rencontrèrent pas l'air frais de la chambre et ses bras protégés par un léger pull ne frissonnèrent pas.

Bien que surprise, elle n'y prêta guère attention courant hors de la chambre afin de retrouver son loup enfermé dans le sous-sol. Maintenant qu'elle savait, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne, elle allait le libérer et ensemble ils anéantiraient ce gigantesque loup. Elle descendit à toutes jambes les escaliers, le cœur battant, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, le souffle rapide, elle passa devant la fenêtre sans même remarquer qu'il faisait encore nuit.

Puis elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le meuble de l'entrée pour trouver les clés du sous-sol. Elle réalisa l'absence de la photo de Clarke mais trouva une photo d'elle à la place. Cela lui parut étrange mais elle n'y pensa pas plus que ça, cherchant les clés. Ne les trouvant pas, elle jeta tout sur le sol, espérant qu'elle lui apparaitrait comme dans son précédent cauchemar mais au lieu de ça, la lumière du salon s'alluma, éclairant partiellement l'entrée.

Surprise, Lexa leva les yeux vers le salon et son cœur se figea à la vue d'une silhouette auréolé de lumière.

\- Cl… Clarke ? Souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante.

A l'entrée du salon, sa compagne acquiesça silencieusement, presque craintive avant d'esquisser un pas dans sa direction mais la brune recula vivement, refusant d'y croire. Elle était sûrement une création de son inconscient, un mirage qui allait s'évaporer.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle la gorge serrée par ce cruel petit jeu.

La médecin se stoppa mais ne recula pas puis elle chercha son regard, plongeant dans ses émeraudes en espérant lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

\- C'est bien moi… tu es en sécurité… lui dit prudemment Clarke qui désespérait de la retrouver et qui tendit une main rassurante en espérant qu'elle la saisisse.

Lexa baissa les yeux sur sa main puis elle les remonta pour chercher son regard, cherchant le piège mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut la sincérité et l'espoir.

Elle leva une main tremblante et la glissa dans celle de la blonde. Son souffle se coupa un instant lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent sa peau. Clarke ne disparut pas comme elle le craignait, elle pouvait la sentir, sentir la chaleur de sa main qui se refermait sur la sienne.

\- Je… je ne rêve pas ? demanda-t-elle faiblement et incertaine.

\- Non… c'est bien réel, répondit doucement Clarke, touchée par sa vulnérabilité.

Un sanglot de soulagement mêlé de joie s'échappa de Lexa et lorsqu'elle rencontra à nouveau le regard de Clarke, elle y trouva les mêmes larmes de bonheur.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Lexa combla la distance les séparant et Clarke referma ses bras autour d'elle. Elles s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre, désespérément, soulagées, heureuses, mais ayant toujours du mal à y croire.

\- Je te croyais morte, pleura soudainement la médecin.

\- Je suis là, lui confirma-t-elle à son tour la réalité des choses.

Clarke, le regard embué de larmes, s'écarta pour venir prendre son visage entre ses mains, ses pouces caressant tendrement ses joues tandis que son regard la scrutait comme voulant s'assurer qu'elle disait vrai. En cet instant toutes les souffrances causées par sa mort refaisaient surface puis s'évaporaient dans le bonheur de la retrouver, pourtant une d'entre elles persistait. Un amer regret qui l'avait rongé jour et nuit, une erreur qu'elle se devait de réparer alors elle n'hésita pas une seconde et ancra solidement son regard dans ses émeraudes.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle ces mots trop longtemps retenus qui la libérèrent.

En réponse, Lexa captura ses lèvres, les emportant dans un douloureux baiser, plein de désespoir et d'espoir. Heureuses de se retrouver mais l'ombre de leur séparation planant toujours. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre, leur cœur battant à tout rompre, profitant simplement de l'instant avant de revenir à la dure réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi… finit par demander Lexa en se reculant à contre cœur.

Clarke évita soudainement son regard puis elle attrapa sa main, la guidant silencieusement dans le salon et la faisant s'assoir sur le canapé avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. La médecin se mit à fixer le sol, ne sachant comment le lui dire, devait-elle y aller sans détour ou bien la préserver ? En même temps comment la préserver de tout ceci ?

\- Clarke ? La poussa-t-elle avec inquiétude.

La médecin prit son courage à deux mains et releva les yeux sur elle, ces derniers la trahissant et laissant entrevoir à sa compagne que ses révélations allaient être difficiles à entendre.

\- On t'a cru morte… commença-t-elle la voix tremblante et comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était bien vivante, Lexa prit sa main dans la sienne… on… je… j'ai vu la montagne s'effondrer sur toi…

Lexa eut alors de vagues flashs de ce moment, elle se revit allongée sur le sol de la caverne, le poison la dévorant et la terre tremblant.

\- Comment… ? demanda-t-elle faiblement alors qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas comment elle avait survécu.

\- Ton loup… d'après Becca il t'a sauvé en se transformant…

Lexa réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas cherché sa présence depuis qu'elle avait compris ne plus être en train de rêver. C'est là qu'elle le sentit, comme si lui aussi se réveillait. Elle ne l'entendit pas mais elle sentit sa présence ainsi qu'une aura rassurante qui l'enveloppa comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- … il t'a gardé en vie jusqu'à ce que Cage ne te trouve dans les décombres… lui révéla-t-elle sa voix se brisant.

\- Cage ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, craqua sa compagne, j'aurais dû te chercher, j'aurais dû savoir que…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la coupa Lexa, c'était impossible, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui assura-t-elle vivement.

Clarke prit quelques secondes pour accepter cette idée, détournant le regard un instant en sachant que le plus dur restait à venir. Dans ce court silence, Lexa laissa planer son regard sur la pièce, relevant quelques changements, rien de flagrants, des objets ayant bougé, disparu ou apparu, comme les photos sur la cheminé. Revenant sur Clarke, elle s'attarda sur son visage qui trahissait sa fatigue mais qui semblait également plus dur. C'est alors qu'une question lui vint et dont la réponse lui faisait peur.

\- J'ai… j'ai disparu depuis combien de temps ?

Sa compagne se tourna vers elle avec surprise et croisant son regard, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas aimer sa réponse.

\- Trois ans … lui répondit-elle avec crainte.

Lexa en resta sans voix, réalisant alors tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer et se demandant avec terreur ce que Cage avait pu lui faire pendant tout ce temps. Sa compagne dû sentir sa soudaine détresse car elle serra fortement sa main pour lui rappeler sa présence.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, on parlera plus tard… lui souffla-t-elle en songeant qu'elle n'en supporterait pas davantage.

\- Non ! L'arrêta-t-elle fermement. Je veux savoir, raconte-moi tout, exigea-t-elle d'une voix déterminée qui contrastait avec les larmes qu'elle percevait dans son regard.

Clarke hocha doucement de la tête puis sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prudemment lui demander :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu te rappelles quelque chose ?

Ce fut au tour de Lexa de réfléchir, cherchant de nouveau dans sa mémoire mais tout ce qu'elle trouva furent ses cauchemars.

\- Non rien… après l'explosion, je ne me rappelle de rien, j'étais… j'étais dans un interminable cauchemar dont je ne pouvais m'échapper… j'ai d'ailleurs pensé que j'y étais encore en me réveillant, lui avoua-t-elle visiblement bouleversée.

\- Hey… c'est fini, lui rappela Clarke.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle faiblement et tentant un sourire rassurant.

Un léger silence passa puis la médecin se lança :

\- Après t'avoir récupéré, ils t'ont constamment administré de l'inhibiteur alors tu as perdu la protection de ton loup… lui révéla-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne sentais plus sa présence, se dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Clarke.

\- … probablement… appuya-t-elle son idée… et sans sa protection, le choc, la souffrance causée par tes blessures et le poison t'ont plongé dans le coma.

\- Dans le coma ?! répéta-t-elle vivement sous le choc. Pendant trois ans j'ai été dans le coma… pourquoi… pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué ?

\- Lexa… commença-t-elle en posant une main se voulant apaisante sur sa cuisse mais sa compagne comprit immédiatement qu'elle souhaitait la dissuader d'en apprendre plus.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Insista-t-elle déterminée.

\- … tu es encore sous le choc, stressée, tu devrais…

\- NE JOUE PAS AU PUTAIN DE MEDECIN AVEC MOI ! Explosa-t-elle brusquement et se levant pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Clarke fut surprise et légèrement effrayée par son excès de colère.

\- D'accord mais calme-toi, se leva-t-elle à son tour.

Lexa repoussa la vive colère qui avait pris possession d'elle, fermant brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de poser un regard plein de crainte sur sa compagne.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils m'ont fait, insista-t-elle, la voix suppliante et à bout de nerfs.

\- Très bien, capitula Clarke avant de se lancer… Le poison dans ton corps allait te tuer alors ils t'ont cryogénisé afin de stopper la progression.

\- Ils m'ont quoi… ? Souffla-t-elle choquée avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, se rasseyant et enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- La cryogénie leur a permis de te garder en vie…

\- Mais pourquoi ? releva-t-elle le regard sur elle, totalement désemparée.

Clarke debout face à elle, sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur de la voir ainsi et son regard s'embua de larme mais elle continua son explication :

\- Ils… ils ont fait des expériences…

Lexa ferma les yeux d'effroi mais attentives à ses paroles.

\- Cage te considérait perdue étant donné ton état mais il te considérait comme une réussite vis-à-vis de ta fusion avec ton loup grâce à la puce alors…

Elle fit une pause étudiant rapidement sa compagne épuisée et sur le point de craquer. Clarke prit alors une décision que Lexa lui reprocherait sûrement plus tard mais elle le faisait pour son bien.

\- … alors ils t'ont retiré la puce puis ils t'ont étudié pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait fonctionné avec toi avant de l'implanter à quelqu'un d'autre.

Clarke choisit de ne pas lui parler des expériences de clonage et de l'enfant car la médecin savait qu'elle n'était pas en état d'encaisser la nouvelle. Elle était épuisée, à bout de nerf, le poids de ces premières révélations l'écrasait et elle vit sa compagne y succomber, craquant complètement, acceptant de laisser couler ses larmes.

\- Je vais le retrouver et le tuer, cracha-t-elle en serrant les poings de colère.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

Lexa se tourna vers elle, confuse, et lui demandant silencieusement de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai tué Cage, lui avoua-t-elle, et on a détruit leur organisation.

Sa compagne la regarda avec plus de confusion, surprise et ne comprenant pas du tout comment ils avaient pu faire ça. Clarke s'installa dans un soupir à ses côtés puis elle entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient entrepris après sa mort. Après la surprise, Lexa fut admirative de leur force et de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis, ainsi qu'honorée qu'ils l'aient fait pour elle, pour sa mémoire. Toutefois, elle était aussi attristée d'être responsable de ce tournant dans leur vie, que Clarke ait dû prendre des vies alors qu'elle avait juré de par son métier de sauver toutes vies.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ais dû traverser tout ça, lui dit-elle le cœur déchiré.

\- Ne le sois pas, lui retourna-t-elle immédiatement, refusant qu'elle se blâme.

Lexa acquiesça dans un petit sourire triste puis elle ferma les yeux alors qu'un mal de crâne la surprit. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû écouter sa compagne car après toutes ces révélations, l'épuisement la frappait de plein de fouet. Clarke le remarqua immédiatement mais se garda bien de lui faire une quelconque remarque sur ses conseils ignorés.

\- Tu devrais retourner t'allonger dans ta chambre, lui dit-elle simplement.

\- Je préférerais dormir ici, lui avoua Lexa qui craignait de se réveiller dans sa chambre et s'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas cette demande, Clarke ne dit rien et alla chercher une couverture pendant qu'elle s'allongeait, son crâne tambourinant de plus en plus fort et la fatigue l'emportant. Lorsque la médecin revint, Lexa s'était déjà endormie alors elle la couvrit puis elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Elle tendit sa main pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, contemplant la sérénité de sa belle endormie, tout en lui promettant que tout irait bien à partir de maintenant.

* * *

Au petit matin, Clarke était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger alors que Lexa dormait encore dans le salon. Elle déposait un plat sur l'ilot central lorsqu'elle entendit puis vit la voiture de Raven se garer dans la cour. Elle porta un regard soucieux vers le salon puis elle s'empressa de sortir, interceptant la mécanicienne en bas du perron.

\- Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète de sa présence inhabituelle, bien qu'elle soit passée tous les jours depuis leur retour afin de prendre des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie et de Clarke.

\- C'est mini-loup qui fait encore des siennes, elle est ingérable, lui répondit-elle exaspérée.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés et l'enfant n'avait toujours pas décidé d'être coopératif. Ils avaient décidé de lui laisser le collier et de l'enfermer dans une des cellules du poste du sheriff, ainsi elle était gardée jour et nuit par Lincoln et les membres de la meute qui se relayaient. Ces deniers avaient à plusieurs reprises essayé d'amadouer la petite fille mais elle s'entêtait à leur tenir tête, les attaquant dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Etant donné son lien avec Lexa, ils en étaient tous venu à la conclusion que seule cette dernière pourrait lui faire entendre raison. Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que Raven était là de bon matin. Ils avaient besoin d'une autre solution car la situation empirait de jour en jour.

\- Elle refuse toujours de se nourrir et y a pas moyen de l'approcher, l'informa-t-elle contrariée tout en grimpant les marches du perron pour venir à ses côtés.

Clarke n'avait pas fermé la porte derrière elle, la laissant suffisamment ouverte pour que son regard tombe immédiatement sur la personne se tenant debout dans l'entrée du salon.

\- Doc', dis-moi que je ne rêve pas… souffla-t-elle de surprise.

Raven n'attendit pas la réponse de Clarke pour franchir la distance la séparant de sa meilleure amie avant de la serrer avec force dans ses bras. Lexa, bien que secouée par sa vive étreinte, rit de bonheur en la lui retournant.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, la sermonna d'une voix tremblante la mécanicienne qui retenait tout juste ses larmes.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait, lui répondit-elle dans le même état.

\- T'as pris ton temps, répondit-elle en se détachant d'elle, je devrais te botter le cul pour ça.

\- Essaie toujours, rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire espiègle.

Dans l'entrée, Clarke souriait face à leur complicité. Elle savait combien la perte de Lexa avait été difficile pour Raven et elle était heureuse de les voir se retrouver. Cependant, une fois la joie des retrouvailles passée, Lexa perdit son sourire et posa un regard inquiet sur son amie.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu as un problème ? lui demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à son échange avec Clarke, bien qu'elle n'ait entendu que la fin.

\- Oui et tu…

\- Raven, la coupa Clarke.

Ce qui figea la mécanicienne qui comprit immédiatement au regard de la médecin que Lexa ignorait encore tout. Et le regard qu'elles échangèrent n'échappa pas à cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demanda-t-elle gravement.

\- Lexa…

\- Clarke, je veux une réponse, arrête d'essayer de me préserver, je peux tout encaisser, coupa-t-elle sa compagne.

\- D'accord mais tu devrais d'abord t'assoir, capitula la médecin.

Lexa allait protester lorsque Raven intervint :

\- Crois-moi tu devrais l'écouter.

Face au visage grave de son amie, Lexa comprit que c'était très sérieux et qu'elle devrait écouter le conseil de sa compagne. Elle alla donc s'assoir sur le canapé tandis que Clarke s'installait sur la table basse afin de lui faire face. Quant à Raven, elle alla s'appuyer contre un mur, suffisamment à l'écart pour leur laisser de l'intimité mais suffisamment proche pour soutenir sa meilleure amie au besoin.

Clarke se lança dans une longue explication sur les expériences de clonage de Cage puis sur le fruit de sa réussite. Lexa réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas prête à tout encaisser.

* * *

Clarke arrêta le pick-up devant le poste du sheriff, Raven en faisant de même avec son 4X4 avant d'en sortir et prendre les devant en entrant dans le bâtiment. La médecin se tourna vers sa compagne assise à ses côtés et la jaugea quelques secondes. Lexa avait été largement secouée par la nouvelle de son lien avec l'enfant mais elle avait insisté pour venir la voir, refusant de prendre le temps d'encaisser davantage les choses.

Clarke avait essayé de s'y opposer, qu'elle prenne au moins le temps de quelques heures mais Raven s'était rangée du côté de sa meilleure amie et l'avait convaincue que cette décision revenait entièrement à Lexa.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse à sa compagne qui semblait s'être figée, le regard rivé sur la porte du bâtiment.

\- Ouais… la rassura-t-elle dans un faible sourire forcé.

Pour autant, elle n'entreprit pas de sortir du véhicule et alors que le silence s'installait, la médecin laissa ses propres craintes l'envahir. Lexa ne lui avait fait aucun reproche concernant son omission de l'enfant dans ses explications de la veille, mais son silence était bien pire et elle craignait qu'elle ne lui en veuille terriblement.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, je voulais seulement…

\- … me protéger, la coupa-t-elle, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait et je le comprends, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-elle d'un faible sourire sincère cette fois.

\- Ok… lui retourna-t-elle son sourire avant d'ajouter, si tu as changé d'avis, on peut toujours…

\- Non, c'est bon, allons-y, la coupa-t-elle tout en ouvrant la portière et descendant.

Lorsque Lexa sortit, elle sentit immédiatement une aura de peur, un appel à l'aide qui éveilla tous ses instincts.

_« Protéger ! »_ entendit-elle pour la première fois son loup qui s'agita dangereusement.

N'écoutant que son instinct d'Alpha et un sentiment bien plus profondément ancré, Lexa se précipita vers l'intérieur du poste du sheriff, prenant par surprise Clarke qui descendait tout juste du véhicule. Ignorant son appel, Lexa entra dans le bâtiment et trouva Lincoln, Octavia et Raven plongés dans une vive dispute tandis qu'Ontari se trouvait dans la cellule de l'enfant, tentant de la calmer par la force.

Elle fonça droit dans la cellule, ne laissant à personne le temps de comprendre afin de l'intercepter. Elle empoigna avec force Ontari qu'elle écarta de la petite fille avant de la saisir d'une main à la gorge et la plaquer avec colère contre les barreaux, son regard virant au doré, son loup fou de rage sous la surface.

\- Lâche-la ! Lui demandèrent à l'unisson ses trois amis.

Mais au travers de sa colère, elle les ignora, resserrant sa prise tandis que du coin de l'œil elle jeta un regard à l'enfant pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Cette dernière avait tenté un pas pour s'échapper mais Lincoln s'était immédiatement placé dans l'entrée de la cellule pour l'en empêcher. C'est seulement lorsque Clarke arriva, se collant aux barreaux pour capter le regard de sa compagne qu'elle réussit à l'atteindre.

\- Lexa, relâche-la, Ontari est avec nous, lui expliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Elle lui faisait mal, grogna-t-elle tout en accentuant la pression d'Ontari contre les barreaux.

\- Ca n'arrivera plus, je te le promets mais lâche-la, lui demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois calmement.

Lexa passa à plusieurs reprises d'Ontari étouffant au regard apaisant de Clarke avant de s'exécuter, libérant la jeune femme qui inspira violemment de grandes bouffées d'air tout en se massant la gorge.

\- Un plaisir… de te retrouver… Woods, lui dit-elle entre deux inspirations douloureuses.

Une remarque qui lui valut de sentir l'aura écrasante de son Alpha mais Lexa se détourna rapidement d'elle pour se tourner vers l'enfant, laissant Ontari sortir de la cellule. Elle l'observa avec appréhension, un étrange sentiment l'envahissant, comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontrée. Ce qui était sûrement le cas car d'après Clarke, elle avait essayé de la protéger de ses amis, la petite fille savait visiblement qui elle était. Lexa sentit son loup s'apaiser, éteignant son aura dominante pour étendre une aura apaisante vers l'enfant.

C'est alors que l'enfant apeuré, se jeta sur elle, refermant ses petits bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte demandant sa protection. Lexa se crispa puis elle referma des bras hésitant sur elle, une main caressant maladroitement ses boucles brunes tandis que son cœur s'emplissait d'une douce chaleur qui lui était jusqu'à présent inconnue.

Elle sentit le lien déjà existant qui les unissait se renforcer, devenant presque tangible alors qu'elle en prenait pleinement et douloureusement conscience.

_« Nous… pareils… »_ Lui murmura son loup, lui soufflant ce qu'il avait déjà compris.

Cage lui avait arraché une part d'elle et elle la tenait maintenant dans ses bras. Si Lexa avait eu le « loisir » de dormir, inconsciente de ce qu'on lui infligeait, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait subi cette enfant. Resserrant son étreinte, sa main effleura le collier autour de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'abaissant au niveau de l'enfant pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un collier électrique avant de se redresser pour faire face à ses amis, poussant instinctivement l'enfant derrière elle.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois… commença Clarke qui était entrée dans la cellule.

\- Ah non ? Alors vous ne lui avez pas un collier électrique comme l'ont fait ces malades pour la tenir en laisse ? Retourna-t-elle avec colère avant que sa voix ne se brise à l'unique attention de sa compagne… comme ils _me_ l'ont fait.

Clarke, soufflée par la trahison qu'elle vit dans le regard de sa compagne, ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Elle était incontrôlable… intervint Raven.

\- C'est qu'une pauvre gosse ! Refusa-t-elle de l'entendre.

\- Cette pauvre gosse a tué Costia ! S'emporta Octavia qui n'acceptait pas son jugement.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce tandis que Lexa se figea de surprise et choquée par la nouvelle de la mort de Costia tout comme sa visible participation à tout ceci. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille qui dû sentir son désarroi car elle sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même, sentant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu.

\- Elle a cru qu'on te voulait du mal, elle nous a attaqué pour te protéger, la défendit contre toute attente Clarke.

\- Mini-loup a bien failli tuer Clarke, intervint Raven, on comprend que ça ne te plaise pas mais on a pas eu le choix, termina-t-elle durement.

Lexa l'accepta, acquiesçant silencieusement, mais elle refusa de lui laisser ce collier autour du cou une minute de plus. Elle allait leur demander la clé lorsqu'elle réalisa que Clarke l'avait devancée, la récupérant auprès de Lincoln pour la lui donner.

\- Je te fais confiance… murmura sa compagne en la lui tendant.

\- Merci… lui dit-elle reconnaissante en se saisissant de la clé.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'enfant, s'abaissant à son niveau.

\- Je vais t'enlever ça, lui dit-elle en lui désignant prudemment le collier.

La petite fille hocha faiblement de la tête, ce qui fit sourire Lexa avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais tu dois me promettre de n'attaquer personne, il n'y a que des amis ici, on est en sécurité, d'accord ?

Il y eut un bref flottement durant lequel l'enfant regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Lexa, jaugeant avec méfiance ceux qui jusqu'à présent ne lui avait guère donné une raison de leur faire confiance. A l'exception peut-être de celle qui semblait partager son envie de protéger Lexa. Elle reporta son regard sur cette dernière et décida de lui faire confiance.

\- Promis… souffla-t-elle.

\- Ben ça alors, mini-loup parle ! s'exclama Raven.

Ses amis la firent taire d'un regard ou bien d'une tape sur la tête de la part d'Octavia, tandis que Lexa l'ignorait, appelant la petite fille à se concentrer sur elle avant de lui retirer son collier.

\- Voilà, ça va aller maintenant, tout est fini, la rassura-t-elle.

Lexa jeta le collier sur le sol puis elle allait se relever mais la petite fille s'accrocha à elle, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner. Elle hésita à doucement la repousser mais un regard sur la cellule lui suffit pour refuser l'idée de l'y laisser une minute de plus. Alors elle la prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers la sortie, bien décidée à l'emmener.

\- Tu es sûre ? lui demanda Clarke alors qu'elle s'attendait à une opposition.

\- Elle ne fera rien, je la contrôle.

\- Tu viens de te réveiller, lui rappela calmement Lincoln.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est en pleine forme pour une revenante, la défendit Ontari qui en retrait s'était installée sur l'un des bureaux.

Lexa l'observa avec surprise, réalisant combien les choses avaient changé en son absence car jamais elle n'aurait pensé la voir un jour prendre sa défense, elle en aurait même rit si on le lui avait dit.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, contra Octavia.

Quant à Raven, elle resta silencieuse, comprenant tout comme Clarke que cette décision ne leur revenait pas, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire au vu du lien unissant Lexa à l'enfant.

Lexa reporta son attention sur sa compagne dont seul son avis importait à ses yeux. Elle souhaitait qu'elle lui fasse confiance mais elle ne voulait rien lui imposer, d'autant plus si elle craignait pour sa sécurité en vivant sous le même toit que la petite fille. Cette pensée lui fit réaliser qu'elle présumait que Clarke allait vivre chez elle mais elle se rappela que sa compagne avait renoncé à emménager avec elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Et si pendant son absence elle semblait avoir investit sa maison, rien ne laissait prédire qu'elle resterait maintenant qu'elle était de retour.

\- Rentrons chez nous, lui dit soudainement sa compagne, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

Lexa accrocha son regard et lui rendit son sourire, le cœur battant plus fort, alors qu'elle était enfin chez elle, auprès de celle qu'elle aimait et prête à construire un avenir.

* * *

La porte du complexe et les scellés posés par Becca et son groupe explosèrent dans un vacarme tonitruant. Toutes les alarmes se déclenchèrent tandis qu'un petit groupe armé accompagné de quelques scientifiques, derniers survivants de la secte des « Ulfhednard » entraient.

Ils se mirent à fouiller, espérant trouver les dernières recherches de Cage afin de faire renaître de ses cendres le grand projet de leur secte. Seulement, ils étaient bien loin de se douter des secrets qui reposaient en ces lieux.

Si Clarke et son équipe avaient trouvé Lexa et l'enfant, il en restait un. Celui par qui tout avait commencé. Dans les tréfonds du complexe, une porte sécurisée s'ouvrit grâce au système de sécurité prévoyant l'ouverture des portes en cas d'incendie, ce que l'explosion avait déclenché.

Plongé dans un sommeil profond, le précédent capharnaüm couplé à l'ouverture de la porte de sa prison le tira vers le monde réel tandis que ses paupières à présent relevées révélaient deux yeux dorés à la lueur sauvage. Il passa la porte à pas lents en silence avant de partir explorer le complexe, affamé. Il repéra rapidement l'odeur des inconscients venus fouler son territoire et fonça droit sur eux pour les tuer un à un, ne laissant aucun survivant, annihilant sans le savoir les derniers de ses créateurs.

Les babines pleines de sang, une odeur attira son attention. Il entra dans une salle où trônait quelque chose de long, dur et froid. Il huma autour, frissonnant d'excitation. Sans hésiter, il s'élança pour trouver une sortie afin de commencer la chasse d'une proie bien précise…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors ? :D Lexa est enfin de retour, content ? :p Que pensez-vous de ses réactions ? Que pensez-vous de mini-loup ? Vos théories sur son avenir ?**

**Encore milles merci de suivre cette histoire, surtout avec le temps d'attente des derniers chapitres. Mais bonne nouvelle, je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue donc il n'y aura plus de retard :p Après ce chapitre, je peux vous dire qu'il reste un gros gros chapitre plus l'épilogue qui sera plus court.**

**J'attends vos retours avec impatience, encore merci de prendre le temps de me laisser vos impressions à chaque chapitre :D**

**A très vite !**

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier... notre mafieuse Kouan nous roule dans la farine, je n'en dirais pas plus mais prenons d'assaut sa boite mp pour obtenir la suite ! :p**


	23. Aller de l'avant

**CH23-Aller de l'avant**

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir,**

**Petite publication de soirée, plus tôt que prévu pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente du précédent chapitre.**

**Toujours Kouan à la relecture.**

**Merci pour vos retours qui font toujours autant plaisir :D**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lexa se réveillait lentement, le cœur apaisé, le corps agréablement serein dans le cocon de chaleur que lui procuraient les couvertures. Les doux rayons du soleil filtrant à travers le volet entrebâillé venaient caresser son visage. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'un sentiment de bonheur prenait lentement possession de son cœur.

Pas de cauchemars, pas de réveil le cœur battant de peur. Chaque réveil lui rappelait qu'elle était en sécurité chez elle. Si cette première sensation déclenchait son sourire, ce qui l'étirait et éveillait ce bonheur en elle était de savoir sa compagne à ses côtés. Elle n'était plus seule et chaque réveil depuis son retour était un merveilleux cadeau.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux mais les referma au contact du soleil tout en se retournant pour les fuir. Elle papillonna des yeux pour chasser les effets de sa vive lumière sur sa vue puis elle constata avec déception l'absence de sa compagne à ses côtés.

Elle se redressa, les couvertures glissant et révélant son corps nu tandis que son regard fouillait la pièce. Sortie de son cocon de chaleur, l'air frais de la chambre malgré les fins rayons de soleil frappa sa peau, la faisant légèrement frissonner au changement. Un frisson qui la ramena aux ébats passionnels qu'elle avait partagés avec sa compagne durant la nuit.

Elle entendit un bruit d'eau qui rassura son cœur. Clarke semblait avoir un peu d'avance sur elle mais elle était encore là. Son regard rivé sur la porte de la salle de bain s'assombrit de désir. Lexa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle entra sans bruit puis se dirigea vers la cabine de douche aux vitres déjà embuées par la chaleur de l'eau. Elle ouvrit la porte et surprit sa compagne.

\- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! lui reprocha-t-elle une main sur le cœur.

Lexa se pinça les lèvres, penaude, mais se félicita intérieurement d'avoir investie dans un tapis de douche pour prévenir des chutes avant de revenir à la raison de sa présence, avançant sur sa compagne. Elle lui attrapa délicatement les hanches et se pressa contre elle tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement, et la repoussant doucement contre le mur. Si elles n'étaient pas sous le jet d'eau, Lexa pouvait sentir les chaudes gouttelettes frôler son corps tandis que Clarke frissonnait au contact du mur froid.

\- Je t'avais dit de me réveiller, lui reprocha Lexa en quittant ses lèvres pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle.

\- Pourquoi j'ai ouvert les volets à ton avis ? Lui retourna-t-elle avant de cueillir ses lèvres en de brefs baisers joueurs.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais… souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'emporter dans un nouveau baiser qui lui fit presque perdre la tête.

\- Je… je vais _encore_ être en retard, tenta-t-elle de protester alors que les mains de Lexa entamaient de douces caresses sur son corps.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que leur vie avait repris son cours et si Clarke souhaitait plus que tout passer son temps auprès de Lexa, elle n'en restait pas moins l'unique médecin de la ville. Elle avait des responsabilités, des engagements auprès de ses patients et ces derniers avaient été plus que compréhensifs concernant ses retards à répétition. Retards causés par leurs retrouvailles charnelles et l'appétit sans fin de sa compagne.

\- Quel dommage… répondit-elle avant de la faire taire à l'aide d'un nouveau baiser.

Baiser dans lequel Clarke se perdit instantanément, ses responsabilités s'évaporant sous les doigts de sa compagne remontant sur ses côtes avant de venir taquiner sa poitrine, lui arrachant un soupir. Elle se détacha de sa bouche, reprenant son souffle mais se mordant rapidement la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement tandis que Lexa faisait glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, titillant sa peau, la mordillant et l'embrassant.

Puis ses lèvres continuèrent sur son épaule, parsemant son chemin de baiser avant de descendre sur sa poitrine. Lexa embrassa ses seins, les torturant délicieusement de sa langue, lui arrachant de doux soupirs avant de continuer à descendre. Clarke se cambra d'anticipation, le plaisir montant tandis que sa compagne déposait des baisers sur son ventre tout en se mettant à genoux.

Lexa embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, flirtant dangereusement avec son intimité, enflammant son bas-ventre pendant que ses mains caressaient ses courbes. Clarke frissonna de plaisir tandis que son corps s'embrasait de désir. Elle referma ses bras sur les épaules de sa compagne, une main se perdant dans ses belles boucles brunes tandis que l'autre s'agrippait finalement à sa nuque, presque désespérément. Ne souhaitant faire plus qu'une avec elle.

Les lèvres de Lexa remontèrent embrasser la ligne parfaite de sa mâchoire avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres, sa langue venant enlacer celle de sa compagne, entamant un fiévreux ballet. Emportée par sa ferveur, Clarke resserra sa prise sur sa nuque, ses doigts la griffant légèrement.

_« A nous… »_ Grogna intérieurement son loup, électrisé par le geste de sa compagne.

_« Couché… »_ Grogna-t-elle à son attention, le repoussant alors qu'elle l'avait senti dangereusement émerger.

Se concentrant quelques secondes sur lui, Lexa rompit le baiser, collant son front contre celui de Clarke qui était à bout de souffle à cause du précédent baiser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la médecin put y apercevoir un reflet doré.

\- Je commençais à croire qu'il ne m'aimait plus, rit doucement la médecin alors que le loup ne s'était pas montré à elle depuis leur retour.

\- Impossible… clarifia immédiatement Lexa, son souffle caressant ses lèvres,…il a juste honte de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, de t'avoir attaqué, lui révéla-t-elle.

Clarke recula son visage tout en posant tendrement une main sur sa joue puis elle chercha le loup dans l'ombre des iris vert.

\- Tu la protégeais, tu me l'as ramenée, lui dit-elle avec fierté et gratitude avant de regarder Lexa… je t'aime…, je _vous_ aime, précisa-t-elle, les acceptant tous deux avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

Lexa fondit sur ses lèvres, tout comme son loup qui partageait ses sentiments. Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine et son corps s'embrasant, Lexa épousa celui de sa compagne. Clarke s'agrippa de nouveau à elle, étouffant un gémissement contre sa bouche alors que ses mains la torturaient en descendant lentement vers son entrejambe.

La belle brune rompit leur baiser, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de lui murmurer un _« je t'aime » _avant d'aller déposer des baisers sur son épaule, remontant fiévreusement dans le creux de son cou, mordillant un point sensible qui fit frissonner sa compagne. Un frisson qui s'entrechoqua avec la délicieuse chaleur de son bas ventre, un gémissement lui échappant avant que des doigts câlins ne viennent caresser son intimité.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre à la délicieuse sensation que déclenchèrent les doigts experts de sa compagne, ces derniers caressant et jouant avec son bourgeon de plaisir. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire de Lexa contre sa peau, se délectant de chaque soupir qu'elle lui arrachait.

\- L… Lexa… gémit-elle dans une supplique, en désirant plus alors que la chaleur de plus en plus ardente de son bas-ventre ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

La belle brune quitta son cou pour attraper ses lèvres, étouffant le puissant gémissement qu'elle libéra lorsque ses doigts aimants entrèrent en elle. Clarke rompit le baiser alors qu'elle entamait de doux et délicieux va et vient, ancrant le regard dans celui de sa compagne qui savourait chaque seconde, un désir fiévreux et tout autant d'amour dans ses émeraudes.

Les jambes de la médecin commencèrent à fléchir alors que la vague de plaisir s'élevait, menaçant de l'engloutir à tout instant. Lexa raffermit sa prise pour la soutenir, tout comme Clarke qui l'attira davantage contre elle et s'appuya d'une main sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre contre sa paume. Lexa accentua le rythme de ses doigts, l'emportant vers le délicieux précipice. Ancrées dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, la vague de plaisir submergea finalement la blonde.

Lexa captura son gémissement libérateur entre ses lèvres, l'étouffant dans un baiser passionné qui s'étira tendrement au rythme de plus en plus lent de ses doigts. Elle serra le corps encore tremblant de plaisir contre le sien, laissant Clarke se reposer contre elle. Elle remonta ensuite ses mains sur son corps, le caressant tendrement, déposant de doux baisers sur sa peau, attendant patiemment que sa compagne quitte les brumes du plaisir.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle tendrement à son oreille, ce qui fit grogner intérieurement son loup alors elle rectifia amusée… _ON_ t'aime.

Clarke lui répondit par un chaste baiser, la remerciant silencieusement de cette déclaration. Lexa sourit contre ses lèvres et ne semblant pas totalement rassasiée, décida d'approfondir le baiser tout en entamant de nouvelles caresses sur le corps de sa compagne.

-Je te veux encore… Lui souffla la brune.

La médecin s'apprêtait à protester mais sa compagne semblait bien décidée à la retenir encore des heures et elle devait bien avouer qu'il était difficile de lui résister. A travers un baiser, elle se fit entreprenante ce qui ne déplut pas à la brune. Lexa se laissa emporter par ses attentions, ne résistant pas lorsque sa belle blonde la poussa avec force, la faisant pivoter pour échanger leurs places.

L'excitation faisait frémir tous les pores de son corps. Elle adorait quand Clarke se faisait entreprenante et se demandait comment la blonde allait réussir à la surprendre. Un gémissement d'excitation lui échappa mais celui-ci se transforma en un cri de surprise lorsque l'eau chaude au dessus d'elles ne se transforme en cascade glacée. La brune se colla par réflexe le plus possible contre la vitre, tentant d'échapper à la fraîcheur soudaine de l'eau qui s'était littéralement déversée sur sa tête, refroidissant violemment son désir.

Une fois le choc passé, elle capta le rire cristallin de sa compagne qui était déjà sortie de la cabine de douche et qui s'essuyait rapidement avec une serviette propre.

\- P… pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle outrée lorsqu'elle comprit que Clarke avait calculé son coup.

\- Parce que je vais VRAIMENT être en retard si je ne pars pas d'ici deux minutes, râla-t-elle depuis la chambre en s'habillant à la va-vite.

La médecin se pencha dans l'encadrement de la porte et envoya un rapide baiser dans les airs pour faire taire toute protestation puis elle lança :

\- Je m'occuperai de toi ce soir promis…

Puis elle quitta la pièce, abandonnant une Lexa à la fois déçue, impatiente et heureuse. Du bout des doigts, elle remit l'eau chaude et se glissa de nouveau dessous, le cœur battant pour sa belle médecin.

* * *

Fin prête, Lexa quitta sa chambre mais au lieu de directement descendre les escaliers, elle s'arrêta un peu avant devant une porte dont elle n'avait plus fait attention depuis des années. Il s'agissait de sa chambre d'enfant qu'elle avait déserté en grandissant pour celle de ses parents, bien plus grande. Seulement depuis quelques jours, elle se retrouvait obligée d'y entrer puisqu'elle l'avait en toute logique attribuée à la petite fille qu'elle avait recueillie.

_SA fille_… une idée qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter. Elle sentait le lien les unissant, tout comme cette puissante envie de la protéger, mais si son loup l'acceptait naturellement, c'était plus compliqué pour elle. Lexa ne savait pas comment agir en sa présence, les gestes affectueux se faisant maladroits alors que la petite fille était spontanée avec elle. Si elle découvrait seulement leur lien, il en était tout autre de l'enfant et sur certains points cela facilitait les choses.

Elle faisait confiance à Lexa mais se méfiait de tous les autres. Elle avait peur de Clarke mais acceptait sa présence uniquement parce qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne lui ferait rien. La petite fille se fiait totalement à son jugement, suivant aveuglément la moindre de ses consignes et cela effrayait Lexa. Etre responsable d'elle était effrayant alors qu'elle reprenait pas à pas le cours de sa propre vie.

C'est pour cela que chaque matin, c'est elle qui venait la chercher dans sa chambre, la petite attendant son arrivée pour se lever. Seulement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir son absence. Les volets étaient fermés mais la lumière du reste de la maison lui permit de voir son lit vide et défait. Elle entra un peu plus et alluma la chambre, confirmant avec inquiétude sa disparition.

Inquiète comme une mère le serait, elle descendit les escaliers pour prévenir sa compagne mais se stoppa brusquement dans l'entrée de la cuisine, frappée par la surprise. Devant elle, la petite fille était assise à l'ilot central et sa compagne lui servait le petit-déjeuner.

Lexa ignorait ce qui l'avait le plus figée à ce point, que la petite fille soit sortie sans elle ou ce qu'elle avait ressenti face à cette scène presque idyllique entre sa fille et sa compagne, tableau d'une possible famille.

\- Elle était déjà là quand je suis descendue, lui dit une Clarke heureuse de ce changement et s'approchant d'elle.

Elle resta silencieuse, le regard rivé sur l'enfant, toujours surprise par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, s'excusa la médecin en posant une main légère sur son bras et déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue.

Clarke prit la direction de la sortie et était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsque Lexa la rattrapa.

\- Merci de t'être occupée d'elle, la remercia-t-elle en sachant qu'elle s'était réellement mise en retard cette fois.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, elle fait partie de la famille, lui dit-elle immédiatement bien que timidement tout en ouvrant la porte.

Lexa afficha un large sourire, touchée par sa réponse et elle n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour que sa compagne le comprenne.

\- Par contre, s'arrêta Clarke qui allait sortir, il faut vraiment lui trouver un prénom… à moins que tu veuilles garder mini-loup, la taquina-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua la tête négativement, son sourire amusée répondant à celui de sa compagne.

\- A ce soir ! lui lança Clarke en passant le pas de la porte.

\- A ce soir et n'oublie pas ta promesse ! Lui retourna-t-elle et entendant son rire avant que la porte de se referme sur elle.

Lexa retourna dans la cuisine, le cœur léger en songeant que des matins comme celui-ci, elle en souhaitait encore beaucoup à l'avenir.

* * *

Lexa avait déposé sa fille auprès de Titus qui s'était proposé de participer à son éducation comme il l'avait fait avec la plupart d'entre eux. Bien qu'elle puisse elle-même lui enseigner à se contrôler et communiquer avec son loup, elle faisait bien plus confiance en la sagesse du bibliothécaire qu'en la sienne. De plus Becca allait se joindre à eux pour ce qui concernait la puce et Lexa, malgré ses efforts, ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en elle Alie. Et son hostilité envers elle, était ressentie par l'enfant ce qui n'aidait pas.

Lexa se retrouvait donc seule à tourner chez elle ou en ville car elle n'avait toujours pas repris son travail de garde forestière. D'une part parce que Clarke le lui avait interdit en lui prescrivant du repos, bien qu'elle se sente en pleine forme, et de l'autre parce qu'il n'y avait plus de loup dans le secteur, à l'exception de cette louve dont lui avait parlé sa compagne. Heda et la meute étaient partis, son ami lui manquait, et parcourir cette forêt sans sentir leur présence n'était plus pareil.

Elle avait donc décidé de rendre visite à Raven. Elle n'avait pas revu sa meilleure amie depuis son réveil et leurs chaleureuses retrouvailles. Lexa avait besoin de retrouver ses marques, de reprendre ses habitudes et Raven ainsi que ses visites quotidiennes faisaient partis de la stabilité de sa vie.

Elle gara donc son pick-up à l'entrée de la cour encombrée de carcasses de voiture puis elle se dirigea vers le garage. Elle tenta d'agir comme si trois années ne s'étaient pas écoulées mais ce décor familier déclencha des flashs de son attaque contre Raven et Clarke. Et pour la première fois, elle sentit son loup le regretter mais pas seulement pour leur compagne, également pour sa meilleure amie. Une sensation étrange car c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui montrait un réel attachement.

Lexa repoussa ses souvenirs et entra dans le garage, où elle eut la surprise de découvre de nouveaux changements. Non seulement l'atelier semblait rangé mais Raven n'était pas la seule à travailler sur les voitures. Sa meilleure amie était penchée dans un moteur tandis que plus loin un homme changeait les roues d'un véhicule. Son arrivée fut annoncée par un corbeau perché au sommet d'une étagère qui lui offrait une vue parfaite sur le garage.

\- Hey Woods ! S'enjoua la mécanicienne en sortant de son moteur.

\- Salut, lui répondit-elle tout en tournant un regard méfiant sur l'homme qui approcha.

\- Je te présente Kyle Wick, lui annonça Raven qui la rejoignit tout en s'essuyant les mains dans un chiffon, il m'aide à faire tourner le garage.

\- Enchanté, lui dit le mécanicien, lui tendant chaleureusement sa main.

Lexa ne la lui serra pas, l'observant attentivement, il avait les cheveux blonds, il était mal rasé et avait un regard noisette qui ne put lui cacher ce qu'il était réellement. Un loup-garou, surement l'un des nouveaux venus dont Clarke lui avait parlé, mais son loup n'appréciait pas cette nouvelle tête. Son aura de dominant commença à s'élever, cherchant à appuyer son autorité.

Kyle abaissa sa main, quelque peu gêné, puis sentant l'aura de l'Alpha, il baissa imperceptiblement l'échine, et sentant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, il s'excusa et s'éclipsa pour laisser les deux amies seules.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu es sociable, lança avec sarcasme Raven lorsque le mécanicien disparu.

\- Désolée mais c'est…

\- Un truc de loup, la coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait la véritable nature du jeune homme.

Lexa esquissa un sourire embarrassé puis elle suivit Raven lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de la suivre vers l'arrière du garage. Elle fut heureuse de découvrir que son petit salon privé n'avait pas changé. La mécanicienne sortit deux bières du frigo, en offrant une à Lexa qui se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé. Elle laissa vagabonder son regard autour d'elle, retrouvant avec plaisir chaque petit détail.

\- Comment ça se passe avec mini-loup ? lui demanda finalement Raven qui s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Il y a du progrès, ce matin elle est sortie seule de sa chambre et nous attendait dans la cuisine.

\- Elle en a sûrement eut assez de vous entendre jouer au docteur, se moqua son amie qui ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les deux femmes profitaient pleinement de leurs retrouvailles.

Lexa la frappa en signe de protestation mais son sourire malicieux en dit long sur les dites retrouvailles. Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur puis le silence retombant le corbeau se faufila jusqu'au salon et se posa sur le frigo, leur faisant face. L'observant, Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta, hésitante, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet qui la travaillait : Raven lui avait-elle pardonné ?

\- Je suis désolée pour la manière dont je t'ai traité au cimetière, la devança Raven qui fixait également le corbeau.

\- Tu pensais que je l'avais tué, lui répondit-elle en songeant tristement à Ilda.

\- Je suis quand même désolée, insista-t-elle.

\- Et moi je suis désolée de t'avoir menti toutes ces années, lui dit-elle dans une moue désolée.

\- C'était pour me protéger, maintenant je le comprends, répondit-elle en lui retournant un sourire compréhensif. Alors oublions le passé, lui proposa-t-elle en levant sa bière dans sa direction.

Lexa trinqua avec elle, lui souriant sincèrement reconnaissante et chérissant leur amitié. Un agréable silence s'installa entre elles jusqu'à ce que le corbeau batte des ailes, rappelant sa présence.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ces oiseaux dérangeant, révéla Lexa.

\- Faut dire que ma grand-mère avec ses airs de sorcière et sa tribu de corbeaux n'aidait pas à les rendre sympathique, retourna avec nostalgie Raven.

\- C'est vrai, lui concéda-t-elle amusée avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement, mais c'est grâce à l'un d'eux que je suis sortie du coma.

Raven se contenta d'un regard confus, s'abstenant de toute blague, ce qui surprit Lexa car son amie n'était pas du genre à attendre silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'en dire plus car elle n'en avait pas réellement parlé jusqu'à présent, pas même à Clarke. Pourtant lorsqu'elle commença à s'expliquer, elle raconta tout à sa meilleure amie.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais ce corbeau est sorti de nulle part, tout se déroulait toujours de la même manière, réglé comme du papier à musique aucun détail ne changeait mais il est arrivé… tu dois me prendre pour une dingue, soupira Lexa après sa longue explication.

\- Parce que des loups-garous et des scientifiques fous c'est beaucoup moins dingue, ironisa Raven avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

Lexa l'imita, lui cédant ce point et n'attendant pas plus mais sa meilleure amie reprit :

\- Tu sais que c'est ce corbeau qui m'a conduit à toi lorsque tu as failli te noyer.

Elle tourna un regard surpris sur la mécanicienne à cette information avant de tourner son regard sur le corbeau, intriguée.

\- Alors je commence à croire que ma grand-mère avait une bonne raison de les aimer.

\- Ils m'ont donné de bonnes raisons de les aimer, souligna Lexa.

Le corbeau sembla lui répondre dans un coassement qui fit rire les deux amies puis elles reprirent une conversation plus légère, profitant de leur amitié retrouvé.

* * *

_Elle était dans les bois, elle courait, elle était à bout de souffle, ses poumons en feu, son cœur battant de peur. Derrière elle des pas lourds et familiers, une respiration forte, des grognements excités par la chasse. Le gigantesque loup se rapprochait inexorablement, elle tenta d'accélérer mais ses jambes refusèrent et ses poumons protestèrent douloureusement. Un choc violent la projeta à terre et lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, une puissante mâchoire la déchiqueta…_

Lexa se réveilla violemment, s'asseyant dans un sursaut, le souffle rapide, en sueur, et son regard fouillant la pièce. A ses côtés Clarke avait été réveillée par son brusque mouvement et était déjà près d'elle pour la calmer.

\- Lexa, tout va bien… c'était qu'un cauchemar… lui dit-elle prudemment tout en posant une main apaisante dans son dos.

Ce simple contact ramena enfin Lexa à la réalité, une vague de soulagement la submergea puis l'épuisement reprit le dessus. Dans un profond soupir, elle plongea son visage dans ses mains complètement abattue avant de prendre une grande inspiration afin de terminer de se calmer.

\- Pardon de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa-t-elle au bout d'une interminable minute de silence et se tournant enfin vers sa compagne.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura-t-elle avant de lui demander, soucieuse, ça va aller ?

Lexa acquiesça pour la rassurer car en réalité, il n'en était rien. Cela faisait trois jours que les cauchemars avaient repris et si le premier matin, elle l'avait mis sur le compte de sa discussion avec Raven, cette explication n'était sans doute plus valable. Au vu de leur violence et de son état de panique, Lexa avait dû s'expliquer auprès de sa compagne, lui révélant que ses cauchemars n'étaient pas nouveaux, qu'ils ressemblaient énormément à ce qu'elle avait vécu durant son coma.

La médecin avait tenté de la rassurer en lui expliquant que c'était tout à fait normal, que le traumatisme de ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait finalement rattrapé et que ses cauchemars n'étaient qu'un symptôme post-traumatique. Si dans un premier temps Lexa avait refusé la conclusion de sa compagne, elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait raison.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler, se lança prudemment Clarke qui ne croyait pas une seconde que sa compagne gérait la situation, mais tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ? Un psy ? Lui retourna vivement Lexa qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée.

\- Ce ne sont pas de simple cauchemars alors oui, tu as besoins de…

Lexa la coupa en écartant les couvertures et se leva, s'éloignant vivement de sa compagne.

\- Où… où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Clarke, décontenancée et surprise de la voir prendre ses vêtements pour s'habiller.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lui répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte et quitter la chambre.

Clarke regarda la porte se refermer, attristée mais surtout impuissante face au mal-être de sa compagne. Cependant, elle ne chercha pas à la rattraper, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour accepter les choses et qu'elle serait plus apte à l'écouter ensuite.

* * *

Lexa s'était naturellement enfoncée dans la forêt, laissant son silence l'apaiser tandis que son esprit tournait et retournait son réveil et les paroles de Clarke. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende comptes, ses pas la conduisirent au sommet de la colline mais au lieu d'y trouver la paix que ce lieu lui procurait, elle se retrouva devant sa propre tombe.

Une belle croix de bois qui la figea sur place, son regard complètement hypnotisé par les fines gravures. Clarke lui en avait parlé, lui avait brièvement raconté la cérémonie avant de lui dire qu'elle la ferait qu'elle n'avait pas encore faite visiblement.

Elle se retrouvait donc devant sa propre tombe. C'était assez étrange et déroutant. Cependant, elle sentait une certaine colère monter en elle alors que plus elle la regardait plus elle devenait le symbole du temps perdu et des souffrances. Les siennes comme celles de ses proches qui avaient tout autant perdu et souffert qu'elle.

Lexa était en colère. Une colère qu'elle ne pouvait ni libérer contre Cage ni contre ses démons intérieurs alors cette croix devint leur personnification. Elle libéra brutalement sa colère, marchant sur la tombe puis donna de violents coups de pieds sur la croix. Frappant et frappant jusqu'à la sortir de terre. Etendue sur le sol, Lexa la ramassa de rage et la jeta dans le vide. Le souffle rapide de rage, elle la regarda s'écraser en bas du ravin.

Elle resta quelques minutes à fixer le vide, sa colère disparaissant, retrouvant finalement son calme. Cet excès de rage lui fit soudainement peur, se rendant alors compte de tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle. Clarke avait peut-être raison finalement, elle devait en parler, libérer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avant que la situation ne s'aggrave.

Au travers du tumulte de ses sentiments, c'est à peine si elle sentit une présence. Elle eut d'abord la sensation d'être observée puis elle sentit son aura de sérénité qui cherchait à l'atteindre. Lexa se retourna vers les fourrés et découvrit une louve au pelage brun qui la fixait avec curiosité sur elle.

Lexa avança à mi-chemin puis elle s'agenouilla et envoya une aura apaisante dans sa direction, l'invitant à s'approcher. La louve l'observa attentivement mais ne bougea pas, se méfiant. Les louves solitaires étaient assez rares, les mâles s'isolant davantage à cause des conflits de dominance. Cependant, les luttes pour la tête de la meute n'était pas l'unique raison de l'exile. Les loups se séparaient parfois volontairement de la meute lorsque la perte d'une compagne était insurmontable.

C'était surement pour cette raison que cette louve était seule : la perte d'un compagnon. C'était sans doute ce chagrin qui l'avait réuni avec Clarke. Créant un lien unique avec elle, un lien où Lexa n'avait pas sa place.

\- Merci d'avoir été là pour elle, lui dit-elle reconnaissante alors que Clarke lui avait expliqué ce que sa présence lui avait apporté durant son deuil.

La louve la toisa avec fierté et eut comme un avertissement à son égard dans le regard, un _« Prends __soin d'elle »_ à son attention, puis elle se détourna pour disparaitre dans la forêt. Lexa eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à Heda, son ami lui manquait terriblement. Ce lieu n'était plus le même sans sa présence rassurante. En attendant, elle espérait qu'il allait bien et qu'un jour il reviendrait à Ton DC.

Elle posa un dernier regard à l'endroit où s'était trouvé la croix puis elle prit le chemin de la maison, prête à faire ce qu'il fallait pour continuer à avancer.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa finit par rentrer, elle fut accueillie par une petite tornade brune qui se jeta contre elle, l'étreignant avec force. Elle lui rendit son étreinte tout en croisant le regard de sa compagne qui les observait depuis l'encadrement de la cuisine. La petite releva la tête vers elle avec une inquiétude visible dans ses iris aussi vert que les siens. Lexa réalisa qu'elle avait sans aucun doute ressentie sa peur et son trouble lors de son réveil et de sa fuite hors de la maison.

\- Je vais bien lui, assura-t-elle en venant caresser ses cheveux dans un geste tendre et apaisant.

\- Madi, retourne manger ton petit-déjeuner, ordonna Clarke à la petite fille.

_« Madi », _sourit discrètement Lexa qui ne se lassait pas d'entendre le prénom qu'elles avaient choisi avec l'enfant. Un prénom qui avait tout changé, comme si la nommer l'avait rendue réelle, lui faisant enfin accepter qu'elle était sa fille.

Comme à chaque fois avant d'obéir à Clarke, Madi se tourna vers sa mère demandant confirmation. Lexa acquiesça et la petite se détacha d'elle pour rejoindre en courant la cuisine. Clarke s'avança alors dans l'entrée.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur tout si elle passe son temps à te demander confirmation, constata-t-elle à la fois sérieuse et amusée.

\- Ca lui passera, la rassura Lexa avant qu'un silence gênant ne commence à s'installer.

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dit…

\- Tu as raison, la coupa Lexa, mais… je ne suis pas prête à en parler davantage… à qui ce soit.

Clarke acquiesça tout en venant prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

\- D'accord… en attendant tu sais que je suis là pour toi, s'assura-t-elle.

\- Je sais… répondit-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Lexa marchait avec Madi à travers le cimetière. Titus jugeait bon que la petite fille intègre la valeur de la vie en comprenant ce qu'était la mort. Ayant grandit sous la coupe des scientifiques, pour la petite fille tuer était anodin. Bien que pour elle il ne s'agisse que de se protéger, elle n'en avait aucune réticence, attaquant pour tuer et non pour seulement blesser. Une réflexion qui aurait pu sauver la vie de Costia.

C'est devant sa tombe qu'elles s'arrêtèrent et Lexa fut immédiatement en prise à une tristesse qui lui serra le cœur. Leur dernier échange lui revenant en mémoire, elle avait sincèrement souhaité sa mort lorsque ses mains s'étaient refermées sur sa gorge, elle l'avait sincèrement détestée pour l'avoir trahie de la sorte mais si sa colère avait été justifiée, aujourd'hui le regret l'habitait.

Clarke lui avait expliqué combien elle avait changé, poussée par le désir de se racheter auprès d'elle, regrettant la manière dont elle avait agit, dont elle l'avait traitée. Costia avait œuvré pour sauver les siens, pour honorer sa mémoire, cherchant un pardon qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir auprès d'une morte. Pourtant Lexa était en vie et le jeu cruel du destin avait retiré à Costia toute chance de lui faire face pour lui dire combien elle regrettait.

\- Je te pardonne… lui dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Lexa ravala des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senties venir et baissa les yeux vers sa fille qui tenait un petit bouquet de fleurs. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elles venaient faire ici, qui elle venait voir, et elle avait vu qu'elle comprenait qu'elle la « réprimandait » mais hormis la honte de l'avoir déçue, elle n'avait vu aucun autre sentiment envers son geste.

Pourtant c'est bien de la tristesse qu'elle apercevait maintenant dans son regard, tout comme elle pouvait le sentir. Madi avait ressenti sa propre tristesse, combien cela la touchait de voir son amie dans cette tombe. Elle se retrouvait attristée pour sa mère mais en posant les yeux sur la pierre tombale, elle se sentait également triste pour cette vie qu'elle avait prise, une vie qui ne méritait pas de s'arrêter. Sous l'encouragement de Lexa, Madi déposa son bouquet sur la tombe.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU L'AMENER ICI ?! S'éleva une voix furieuse qui les fit sursauter.

\- Madi non ! L'attrapa-t-elle de justesse pour l'empêcher d'attaquer un Gustus furieux qui approchait.

\- FAIS DÉGAGER CE MONSTRE D'ICI ! lui ordonna-t-il avec haine.

C'est son propre loup que Lexa dû contenir à ces paroles haineuses qui la frappèrent de plein fouet. Cependant, elle comprenait la colère et la douleur de Gustus alors elle repoussa son loup et ordonna à Madi de rejoindre sans discuter leur voiture. La petite fille partie en courant sous le regard protecteur de Lexa, prête à agir si Madi ou Gustus tentait quelque chose mais ils se contentèrent d'un regard en se croisant. L'un haineux, l'autre méfiant.

Gustus dépassa Lexa d'un pas rapide et alla ramasser le bouquet de fleur qu'il jeta contre elle avec force. Elle le réceptionna maladroitement, l'écrasant contre sa poitrine, sous le choc.

\- Comment peux-tu déshonorer sa mort de cette manière ?! lui reprocha-t-il vivement. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, qu'elle t'a fait souffrir mais ma fille est morte pour toi et c'est en amenant sa meurtrière sur sa tombe que tu la remercies ?! Asséna-t-il les yeux plein de larme de colère et de peine.

\- Bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-elle. Elle comptait énormément pour moi et tu le sais mais Madi n'est qu'une enfant, elle regrette…

\- ELLE M'A PRIS MA FILLE ! Explosa-t-il de nouveau, incapable d'entendre une quelconque explication et des larmes coulantle long de son visage.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle désemparée.

Gustus se tourna vers la tombe de sa fille, ignorant Lexa alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait entre eux. Elle souhaitait pouvoir trouver les mots pour apaiser sa douleur mais elle était la dernière personne à pouvoir le faire car sa fille avait tué la sienne. Et malgré leur amitié et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour aider à sauver les siens avec Costia, un fossé insurmontable venait de les séparer.

\- Je vais quitter la ville, annonça-t-il sans détourner le regard de la pierre, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-il serrant les poings.

Lexa hocha tristement de la tête, désolée que ça se termine ainsi mais d'accord avec lui. N'ayant plus rien à se dire, elle se détourna et marcha vers la sortie du cimetière. Approchant de la grille alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses tristes pensées, une violente migraine la frappa, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre le portail pour ne pas tomber. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de contenir la douleur mais d'étranges flashs l'assaillirent :

_Une forêt… une course effrénée… un souffle rauque… des pensées meurtrières… une faim dévorante…_

Puis tout s'arrêta subitement, plus de douleur mais l'écho de terribles pensées… _« Tuer… Tuer… », _tel un mantra avide de sang.

Lexa finit par se ressaisir mais l'inquiétude la cerna alors que ses cauchemars semblaient prendre la forme d'hallucinations. Néanmoins, elle chassa son trouble pour ne pas alarmer Madi puis elle rejoignit son pick-up.

* * *

Lexa entra avec Madi dans le café du centre-ville et remarqua immédiatement Clarke qui leur fit signe depuis le fond de la salle où elle s'était installée. La mère et la fille rejoignirent la table située dans un coin et collée à la vitre donnant sur la rue. En traversant le café, Lexa sentit Madi se tendre et commencer à regarder autour d'elle, se méfiant de chaque personne présente. Elle passa une main protectrice et rassurante dans son dos pour la guider.

Clarke se leva pour les accueillir et Lexa l'embrassa chastement, heureuse de la retrouver puis elle reporta son attention sur Madi. La table de quatre places était composée de deux chaises et d'une banquette. Elle indique à sa fille de s'installer sur cette dernière, côté fenêtre, pendant qu'elle-même s'installait à ses côtés, l'éloignant ainsi du passage de l'allée et pouvant l'arrêter au moindre problème. La médecin quant à elle se réinstalla en face de Lexa.

\- Comment ça c'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle au sujet du cimetière.

\- Bien… répondit-elle en jetant un regard à Madi qui observait l'extérieur.

\- Mais ? La poussa sa compagne.

\- Gustus était là, répondit-elle dans un soupir.

Il y eut un silence, Clarke s'imaginant parfaitement la réaction du Sheriff, ayant déjà eu affaire à lui lors de leur retour. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas chargé de la surveillance de Madi au poste.

\- Il va quitter la ville, lui apprit amèrement Lexa.

La médecin fut surprise par cette nouvelle mais fut coupée dans sa réaction lorsque le serveur arriva à leur table pour prendre leur commande. Elles commandèrent puis Lexa choisit de partir sur une discussion plus légère en orientant la conversation sur sa compagne.

\- Ta matinée s'est bien passée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- La routine et j'ai eu la visite d'Octavia, elle a encore dû mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle attend un enfant.

\- Je peux comprendre, sourit doucement Lexa en direction d'une Madi toujours concentrée sur l'extérieur.

Clarke lui retourna son sourire puis elle continua :

\- Tu pourrais peut-être lui parler. Je sais que Lincoln fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la rassurer sur le côté loup mais un avis extérieur serait le bienvenu.

\- J'ai l'air de maitriser le sujet ? Retourna Lexa surprise. Titus serait plus…

\- Tu es l'Alpha, la coupa-t-elle, et tu…

\- Roan est l'Alpha, la coupa-t-elle à son tour.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, hoqueta-t-elle amusée.

\- Peut-être mais c'est lui tant que je ne le défie pas…

\- Et je t'interdis de le défier, trancha-t-elle vivement.

\- Alors c'est lui l'Alpha, s'enjoua-t-elle victorieuse.

\- Oh ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, tu…, commença à la menacer Clarke avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée de leur commande.

Lexa rit sous le regard agacé mais amusé de sa compagne puis elles déjeunèrent le cœur léger, profitant de ce moment de détente en famille. Néanmoins si Clarke n'avait rien dit, elle avait tout de même remarqué que sa compagne partait de temps à autre dans ses pensées, quelque chose semblant la préoccuper. Elle ne s'alarma pas pour autant, songeant qu'il s'agissait probablement de ses cauchemars et qu'elle avait seulement besoin de se reposer. De plus sa mésaventure au cimetière avec Gustus ne devait pas aider à l'apaiser.

\- Et si je récupérais Madi chez Titus ce soir ? lui proposa-t-elle lorsqu'elles quittèrent le café.

Lexa afficha clairement son hésitation, se figeant presque sur place et son regard passant de Madi à la médecin.

\- Ca permettrait de voir si Madi accepte que je m'occupe d'elle en dehors de chez nous, argua-t-elle avant d'ajouter, et ça te permettrait de rester un peu tranquille à la maison.

Lexa dû reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison, Madi avait besoin d'apprendre à faire confiance et vivre sans sa présence constante.

\- D'accord, tu la récupères ce soir.

\- Super ! S'enjoua Clarke.

Elle embrassa Lexa puis elle salua la petite avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide alors que la fin de sa pause était proche. La brune la regarda amoureusement partir, songeant à quel point elle avait de la chance de l'avoir avant de se mettre en route avec Madi pour rejoindre Titus.

Sa fille lui prit spontanément la main et le cœur de Lexa se réchauffa tout en songeant qu'au vu de ses progrès, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal finalement. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au pick-up puis elle ouvrit la portière passagère pour y faire monter Madi. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de l'aider à s'installer, Lexa fut subitement prise d'une nouvelle migraine rapidement accompagnée par des flashs.

_Une forêt… une montagne… un souffle rauque… des crocs qui se referment sur un animal… le goût du sang…_

Lexa s'appuya contre la voiture, vacillante, effrayant par la même occasion Madi qui s'agita attachée sur son siège. Ayant fermée les yeux sous la douleur et les flashs, la tête lui tournant, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité lorsque la migraine disparut subitement.

\- Lexa, tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ? entendit-elle une voix paniquée avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir Raven se tenant devant elle.

Sa meilleure amie qui venait à sa rencontre en l'ayant aperçue avec Madi, s'était précipitée en courant pour l'aider lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se prendre la tête et vaciller contre son pick-up. Lexa ne s'était rendue compte de rien, ne l'entendant pas et ne la sentant pas l'aider à ne pas tomber sur le trottoir.

Cependant, avant même de pouvoir répondre à Raven, Lexa sentit une aura de peur l'atteindre. Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers Madi qui s'agitait dangereusement derrière la portière de la voiture qui était maintenant fermée.

\- Elle m'a grogné dessus lorsque je suis arrivée, expliqua rapidement sa meilleure amie.

Lexa était déjà en train de l'ouvrir pour calmer Madi. Elle sentit son loup diffuser une aura apaisante qui lui permit de détacher la petite qui se jeta à son cou.

\- C'est rien tout va bien… tout va bien… calme-toi… lui murmura-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille tout en caressant son dos avec apaisement.

Elle la sentit progressivement se détendre puis une fois calmée, Lexa la réinstalla puis elle se tourna enfin vers sa meilleure amie qui avait observé la scène d'un regard attendri avant d'afficher à nouveau une mine inquiète.

\- Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement. Et ne me mens pas ! l'avertit-elle avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Lexa soupira sa capitulation puis elle se lança dans une brève explication du retour de ses cauchemars et qu'ils prenaient maintenant la forme d'hallucinations assez violentes.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi je continue à les faire, lâcha-t-elle soudainement vulnérable et fatiguée. Et pourquoi je vois un putain de loup me poursuivre et pas ces tarés de scientifiques ?! S'emporta-t-elle frustrée de ne pas comprendre.

Il y eut un léger silence et alors que Raven fut brièvement songeuse, Lexa regretta de s'être emportée contre elle.

\- Ecoute… commença avec hésitation la mécanicienne… je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite quand tu m'as parlé de ton coma et de tes cauchemars mais le loup que tu m'as décris ne m'est pas inconnu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est pas vraiment le lieu pour en parler, pointa Raven alors qu'elles étaient toujours sur le trottoir où n'importe quel passant pouvait les entendre. Mais ce loup que tu vois, c'est son ADN qui vous a créez, un loup préhistorique, le Dire Wolf.

\- Pourquoi je le vois ? Comment je peux le connaitre ? demanda-t-elle déroutée.

\- Cage en avait recréé un pour ses expériences mais comme il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler, il t'a connecté à lui pour y arriver… ce qui a dû laisser des traces dans ton esprit…

\- Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais… soupira-t-elle amèrement, songeant qu'elle serait toujours prisonnière de la folie de ces scientifiques.

\- C'est terminée, la détrompa-t-elle, ils ne vous feront plus rien.

Alors pourquoi continuait-elle de faire ces cauchemars ? Pourquoi envahissaient-ils à présent ses journées ? Non, ça n'était pas fini et cette sensation que ça ne se terminerait jamais s'accentua, écrasant son moral.

\- Titus nous attend,esquiva-t-elle la discussion.

Raven hocha simplement de la tête, n'insistant pas, puis Lexa fit le tour du pick-up, grimpant à l'intérieur et démarra.

* * *

Le gigantesque loup stoppa sa course, le souffla rapide alors qu'il courait de jour comme de nuit depuis des jours, ne se reposant que peu de temps. Il était exalté par sa chasse, sa proie se faisant de plus en proche. Il avait perdu son odeur mais il la ressentait, un puissant instinct le guidant. Cependant, dans sa course effrénée à travers les bois, il avait à nouveau senti son appétissant parfum.

Il avait remonté la piste jusqu'au pied d'une montagne et se tenait maintenant dans une cavité creusée dans la roche, un tunnel à taille humaine conduisant dans ses entrailles. Il renifla l'air. Sa proie n'était pas là, partie depuis longtemps mais il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de son sang couvrant la pierre.

Il rebroussa chemin, humant l'air à la recherche d'une piste et il sentit à nouveau son sang. Il s'élança, ses puissantes pattes battant le sol de la forêt jusqu'à une vielle cabane puis une autre, détruite. Son sang était là mais pas sa proie. Il grogne furieux et affamé, la bave dégoulinant le long de sa mâchoire.

Son instinct reprit le dessus et il la ressentit, il pouvait presque la voir alors que d'étranges images lui apparaissaient. Etranger du monde des hommes, elles ne lui parlèrent pas contrairement aux odeurs qu'il avait perçues.

Le gigantesque loup libéra un puissant hurlement puis il s'élança sur la piste de sa proie…

* * *

Après avoir déposé Madi auprès de Titus, Lexa rentra chez elle. Elle déposa d'un geste las ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée puis elle retira sa veste qu'elle accrocha avec tout autant de fatigue au porte-manteau.

Ses nuits agitées lui retiraient son énergie et ses inquiétudes l'épuisaient mentalement. Elle tentait de ne pas songer à ce que lui avait révélé Raven mais son explication et ses visions ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Elle sentait son loup qui tentait de l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, son regard perdu allant s'accrocher sur les photos que Clarke avait déposé sur la cheminée. Elle s'y voyait souriante mais retrouverait-elle un jour l'insouciance d'une vie de bonheur ? Lexa n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'auprès de Clarke mais ses démons venaient toujours tout gâcher.

Elle commençait à songer que sa compagne avait raison, prête ou pas, peut-être devrait-elle en parler à quelqu'un. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas davantage embêter ses proches avec ses problèmes mais aller parler à un psy ne serait pas simple. Comment lui expliquer les choses, se confier à lui sans parler des loups-garous ?

S'épuisant davantage à réfléchir, tournant en rond dans son propre esprit, Lexa soupira de fatigue et s'allongea sur le canapé, espérant trouver le sommeil et se reposer.

* * *

Raven était également rentrée chez elle, confiant le garage à Wick pour l'après-midi alors qu'inquiète pour Lexa, elle s'était mise en tête de lui apporter son aide. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant son ordinateur à étudier dans les moindres détails les expériences qu'avaient fait Cage avec son super loup sur Lexa.

Elle prenait des notes car elle souhaitait en parler avec Becca afin d'éclaircir ce qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre dans leur jargon scientifique. De plus si Lexa refusait de voir la scientifique, Raven trouvait que c'était une erreur car elle était la plus à même de l'aider. Bien qu'elle comprenne ses réticences, cela devait être difficile pour elle de voir Alie dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle.

Concentrée, Raven sursauta lorsque soudainement son fidèle corbeau s'agita, battant frénétiquement des ailes avant de s'envoler dans la maison. Il fut un temps où elle se serait énervée mais à chaque fois qu'il avait agit de cette manière, il avait eu une bonne raison. C'est donc intriguée et un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillant qu'elle se leva.

L'oiseau s'agitait autour de la porte d'entrée désirant clairement sortir. Elle s'y dirigea pour lui ouvrir la porte, sur son chemin elle se rendit compte par les fenêtres qu'il faisait nuit. Plongée dans son ordinateur, elle n'avait pas vu la journée passer. Elle ouvrit enfin au corbeau qui s'envola sans attendre.

Elle sortit, avançant dans sa cour pour le suivre du regard. Son pressentiment se mua en panique lorsqu'elle le vit une nouvelle fois partir en direction de chez Lexa et les fois précédentes cela avait signifié que sa meilleure amie était en grave danger.

Cependant, Raven ne se précipita pas sur son 4X4 pour voler à son secours car son regard se figea sur la lune, la paralysant complètement. L'astre ne déployait pas sa douce lumière bleuté habituelle mais une lumière rouge sang dans une belle et hypnotique éclipse de lune.

Soudainement elle entendit le rire de sa grand-mère s'élever, comme si elle se trouvait à ses côtés alors qu'elle plongeait violemment dans un souvenir lointain…

_\- Cette légende sur la création de Ton DC est totalement surfaite, rit-elle en se moquant de sa petite-fille qui prenait toujours plaisir à raconter cette histoire._

_\- Pourquoi tu me l'as racontée si c'est faux ! protesta une jeune Raven, vexée._

_\- Pour que tu apprennes à discerner le vrai du faux, répondit-elle d'un regard attendrie par sa mine boudeuse. Cette histoire n'est qu'une histoire de plus autour de la lune rouge._

_\- La lune rouge ?_

_\- Lune annonciatrice de la fin d'une ère, témoin de grande bataille… continua sa grand-mère… tu dois écouter, apprendre de ces histoires mais avant tout chercher les signes qui te conduiront à la vérité, conclut-elle tout en caressant le corbeau qui vint se poser sur son épaule._

Et ces signes se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Raven, les corbeaux protégeant Lexa, le corbeau la guidant dans ses cauchemars, ses visions d'un gigantesque loup, les expériences, l'ADN du Dire Wolf pour créer les loups-garous, la lune rouge… la fin d'une ère, une bataille… créateur contre création… loups-garous contre loup originel…

\- Il est vivant, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. Bon sang ! Il cherche Lexa !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour la sortir de sa paralysie, Raven retourna dans la maison prenant armes et clés de voiture avant de sauter dans cette dernière et démarrer en trombe.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, tombant presque du canapé dans son mouvement. Elle s'assit sur le bord avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains, le cœur palpitant de peur. Elle avait une nouvelle fois fait un cauchemar. Aucun repos ne lui était accordé et ironiquement, elle semblait se calmer de plus en plus rapidement, s'habituant tristement à ces réveils.

Elle ne chercha pas à le décortiquer, cela ne menait à rien. Elle se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine, où elle se servit un verre d'eau. Elle laissa la fraicheur du liquide l'apaiser, buvant tranquillement dans le silence de la maison et le regard perdu par la fenêtre donnant sur la cour.

C'est alors qu'un corbeau surgit à la vitre, la surprenant et lui faisant lâcher son verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Elle recula d'un pas pour éviter les débris mais elle resta focalisée sur l'oiseau, tout son être se paralysant d'angoisse face à l'agitation familière de l'oiseau.

C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être dans son cauchemar, elle venait de se réveiller et…et… elle n'était plus dans le coma. Se pourrait-il que tout soit faux ? Douta-t-elle subitement en prise à la peur face à ce spectacle familier, cette horrible impression de déjà vu. C'est alors qu'elle prit la fuite dans le salon, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination mais le corbeau apparut à une autre fenêtre.

\- Non… refusa-t-elle d'y croire dans un souffle.

_« Pas seuls »_ entendit-elle son loup lui murmurer.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence horriblement familière. Tout son corps frissonna de crainte, ressentant un danger sournois l'entourer. Lexa ferma les yeux, tentant de dénouer le vrai du faux, refusant de laisser ses peurs l'emporter sur sa raison. Elle ne rêvait pas, Clarke, Madi et tous ses proches étaient belle et bien réels. Ils ne pouvaient pas être une création de son esprit, elle n'était pas folle.

Alors elle rassembla son courage et marcha vers l'entrée, prête à repousser ses peurs en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle sortit sur le perron et fut accueillie par le corbeau qui coassa vivement à son encontre, comme pour lui ordonner de fuir. Au même moment, elle fut prise d'une violente migraine, bien plus forte que les autres et des flashs bien plus rapide, presque illisibles défilèrent dans son esprit. Elle tomba à genoux, se prenant la tête entre les mains jusqu'à ce que la douloureuse tempête passe.

Haletante, l'esprit douloureux, elle retrouva son calme et constata que la douleur avait été si violente qu'elle en avait saigné du nez. Elle l'essuya rapidement, recouvrant ses esprits tout en se focalisant sur la seule image qui fut claire, celle de sa maison. Elle l'avait vu très clairement, comme si elle se tenait debout à la lisière de la forêt.

Elle se releva sous les coassements du corbeau. Le regard rivé sur la lisière à l'autre bout de la cour, elle commença à lentement marcher dans sa direction. L'oiseau s'affola davantage à chacun de ses pas, cumulant les piqués vers le sol pour lui barrer la route mais rien ne l'arrêtait. Elle était comme hypnotisée.

Malgré sa peur, les angoisses de ses cauchemars l'assaillant, les souvenirs de longues poursuites à l'issue inévitable la submergeant et les souffrances de chacune de ses morts lui hurlant de fuir, Lexa continuait. Plus elle avançait vers les bois, plus la sensation de danger ne cessait de s'accroitre. Ses instincts s'éveillaient et elle sentait une présence menaçante. Son loup s'agitait, prêt à sortir pour se battre, elle pouvait le sentir dans ses veines s'échauffant.

Elle marchait avec anxiété vers la lisière de la forêt, le danger ne cessant de s'épaissir mais elle devait savoir, elle devait savoir si tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus ou si tout était réel et qu'elle perdait simplement la raison. Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle avançait, seulement quelques mètres la séparaient maintenant des bois. Si le gigantesque loup de ses cauchemars l'attendait, il pouvait déjà l'atteindre d'un simple bond pour la tuer.

Lexa se figea subitement lorsqu'une aura écrasante s'éleva, une aura qu'elle reconnut avec peur, elle attendit l'attaque mortelle mais l'aura s'effaça aussi soudainement qu'elle fut apparue. Il n'y avait plus aucune menace dans l'air. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle avait enfin avoir sa réponse, tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son esprit…

* * *

Le gigantesque loup avait sa proie à portée de crocs, il avait été sur le point de se délecter de sa chair tendre et fraiche, de sentir son sang chaud couler dans sa gorge, rendant enfin réel tous les rêves qu'il avait fait en combattant le contrôle de ce frêle esprit humain.

Mais au moment d'attaquer, il avait perçu une toute autre odeur, à la fois nouvelle et familière. Ses instincts la reconnaissant comme l'une des siennes. Faisant partie de sa meute mais également de lui. Alors il avait répondu à cet appel bien plus puissant que celui de la chasse.

Il courait dans sa direction à vive allure, il sentait sa présence se rapprocher. Il sortit des bois sans aucune prudence, se jetant sur le chemin de béton qu'utilisaient les humains et il se retrouva devant les lumières d'un de leur démon de fer.

Il y eut un crissement assourdissant puis le démon l'évita, bifurquant brutalement ce qui lui fit quitter le chemin de béton pour aller percuter le solide tronc d'un arbre. Après le fracas agonisant du démon de fer, un bref silence retomba avant que la voix paniquée d'une humaine ne s'élève.

Il étira ses babines, révélant ses crocs tout en approchant du démon de fer, prêt à cueillir sa nouvelle proie. Une proie qui se dressait entre lui et celle qu'il cherchait.

* * *

Il fallut quelques secondes à Clarke pour se remettre du choc de l'accident. Les airbags les avaient protégés mais elle avait les oreilles qui sifflaient à cause du bruit assourdissant de leur déclenchement et la tête qui tournait.

\- Madi… Madi est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits et d'y voir plus clair alors qu'une poussière blanche voletait dans l'habitacle, résidus des produits chimiques causant l'explosion des airbags.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, la petite lui répondant sûrement silencieusement mais elle était incapable de voir sa réponse pour l'instant.

\- Madi, il faut que tu me parles ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers elle.

Un mouvement qui lui sauva la vie lorsque la fenêtre passager éclata en morceau et que de puissantes mâchoires claquèrent à quelques centimètres d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela du gigantesque loup qui avait surgit sur la route. Clarke détacha Madi puis elle se détacha avant d'ouvrir la portière passagère en ordonnant à la petite de fuir pendant qu'elle tentait de fuir aux crocs acérés…

* * *

Lexa était sur le point de craquer lorsqu'elle entendit les coassements du corbeau toujours bien présent qui s'agitait avec affolement en direction de la route. Cependant, elle n'eut aucune chance de se questionner car une nouvelle migraine éclata dont l'effroyable douleur lui fit mettre à nouveau genoux à terre.

Aussi clairement que si elle était en face d'elle, elle vit Clarke coincée dans sa voiture, lui décochant des coups de pieds pour la repousser alors qu'elle tentait de sortir par le côté passager. Elle se sentait affamée, excitée et désireuse de la dévorer, la soif de sang était insoutenable.

Lexa revint brutalement à elle, réalisant que tout était réel car cette peur, cette terreur provenant de Clarke qu'elle avait senti était on ne peut plus réelle. Et si elle en doutait encore, l'instinct de protection qui s'éveilla en elle, le lien qui la liait à sa compagne l'appelant à l'aide était plus que réel.

Sa compagne était en danger alors tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs volèrent en éclat et elle s'élança en direction de la route, libérant son loup.

Mués par le même désir de protéger Clarke, désireux d'abattre leur ennemi, Lexa et son loup ne faisaient plus qu'uns. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils atteignirent une parfaite harmonie, un puissant lien les unissant et ce n'est pas un loup-garou au pelage gris qui apparut, mais un loup-garou au pelage brun.

_« Pas seuls »_ lui dit son loup et Lexa comprit ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire plus tôt.

* * *

Clarke réussit à s'extirper de la voiture, tombant lourdement sur le bitume tandis que le gigantesque loup se retirait de la fenêtre. N'ayant aucune arme, la médecin n'avait d'autre choix que de fuir. Elle s'était à peine relevée que le monstrueux loup sauta sur le toit, la taule pliant sous son poids et la toisant de toute sa dangerosité.

Un frisson d'effroi la traversa alors qu'elle savait n'avoir aucune chance. Ne se préoccupant pas une seule seconde de sa sécurité, elle se tourna vers Madi.

\- Cours ! Va-t-en ! Lui ordonna-t-elle, paniquée.

La petite ne bougea pas, restant comme hypnotisée par le loup qu'elle fixait intensément. Clarke entendit le loup grogner et sut qu'il était trop tard alors elle se dressa entre lui et Madi, prête à recevoir son attaque, telle une mère protégeant son enfant.

Madi fut sortie de sa torpeur par Clarke s'interposant entre elle et le loup. Ce loup avec lequel elle ressentait un lien étrange, comparable à celui qu'elle ressentait avec Lexa. Elle ne ressentait aucune menace de sa part envers elle, en revanche il désirait clairement tuer la médecin et cette dernière n'avait aucune chance.

Clarke entendit le loup grogner puis s'élancer dans les airs, prêt à l'écraser de tout son poids, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Songeant toujours à la sécurité de Madi avant la sienne, elle pria pour qu'elle ait enfin fui comme elle le lui avait ordonné.

Le loup était dans les airs, s'approchant presque au ralenti tandis que l'inévitable se précipitait sur elle. C'est alors qu'une ombre le percuta de plein fouet l'envoyant rouler sur le sol et Clarke reconnut avec horreur Madi qui s'était transformée.

\- NON ! MADI ! hurla-t-elle de peur pour la petite fille lorsqu'elle s'interposa entre elle et le loup.

Madi ignora les appels de Clarke alors qu'elle se dressait face à son adversaire. Elle sentait le lien l'unissant au gigantesque loup l'appeler au calme, à lui obéir en tant que membre de sa meute, en tant qu'Alpha et bien plus. Pourtant elle s'était transformée sans hésitation pour défendre Clarke.

En réalisant qu'il allait la tuer, elle avait ressenti un inattendue instinct de protection envers la médecin. Son lien avec sa mère ne devait pas y être étranger car en tant que compagne, elle faisait partie de leur meute mais Madi se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait acceptée et s'était attachée à elle. Alors elle allait tout faire pour la défendre.

_« Protéger »_ songea-t-elle à l'unisson avec son loup avant de se jeter sur leur adversaire.

Clarke paniquée, chercha du regard n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à combattre ce monstre et sauver Madi. Ainsi, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le loup tentait d'écarter la petite fille pour revenir sur elle mais à chaque tentative, Madi s'interposait pour la protéger. Prouvant par ses actions qu'elle avait finie par accepter la médecin et la considérer comme un membre de sa famille, prête à tout pour elle.

Le loup gémit de douleur sous l'un des assauts de l'enfant et il en eut assez de l'épargner alors il riposta férocement en la projetant violemment contre un arbre, l'assommant sur le coup. Le choc fit gémir de douleur la petite avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience ce qui fit sortir un instant le loup géant de sa colère. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre pour vérifier son état mais le cri de sa proie le sortit de son court instant de calme.

\- MADI ! hurla Clarke avant de courir la rejoindre, passant très près du super prédateur.

Elle prit le jeune loup-garou dans une étreinte protectrice tandis que le gigantesque loup s'approchait d'elle dans un dangereux grognement. Un grognement possessif envers l'enfant qu'il considérait comme sienne. La médecin l'ignora et serra Madi contre elle, désireuse de la protéger jusqu'au bout.

Le monstrueux loup se figea un instant lorsqu'un véhicule apparut au loin, ses phares éclairant la nuit. Suffisamment loin, il l'ignora pour retourner son attention sur Clarke qui en avait profité pour tenter de s'éloigner avec Madi. Cependant, elle était bien trop lourde sous sa forme de loup-garou pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que la trainer sur le sol.

C'est impuissante qu'elle vit le regard affamé du loup se poser sur elle. Ce dernier grogna à nouveau dans sa direction, esquissant un pas, mais un féroce grognement lui répondit. Clarke se retourna et elle vit un loup-garou au pelage brun approcher à vive allure. Son cœur bondit alors qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur son identité malgré son étonnant changement de couleur sans la puce en elle.

Le gigantesque loup se détourna immédiatement de sa proie et fonça à la rencontre de son adversaire. Ils se percutèrent avec violence, le choc les emportant au sol dans une mêlé de coups de crocs et de griffes.

Leurs grognements furent étouffés par le freinage brutal d'un véhicule. Clarke quitta du regard le combat pour découvrir Raven qui sortait de son 4X4 pour la rejoindre en courant.

\- Aide-moi à la mettre dans la voiture, ordonna-t-elle sans attendre à la médecin tout en attrapant Madi.

Clarke obtempéra, soulagée de voir leur amie, puis une fois Madi en sécurité dans la voiture, elle s'en détourna.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?! L'arrêta Raven en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Je ne la laisse pas, répondit-elle en se détachant de sa prise.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, tu ne feras que la gêner et c'est un combat qu'elle doit gagner seule, lui dit-elle fermement.

Clarke la fixa avec hésitation alors que Raven savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait mais elle vit la détermination dans son regard alors elle se laissa convaincre et monta dans la voiture. Pour autant, la mécanicienne n'éloigna pas le 4X4, laissant le moteur tourner, prête à fuir mais observant pour l'instant le combat qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin.

* * *

Lexa sentait le regard anxieux de sa compagne sur elle, tout comme elle ressentait sa peur et son impuissance à pouvoir l'aider. Néanmoins, Clarke et Madi étaient en sécurité grâce à Raven dont elle sentait également la présence.

_« TUER ! » _hurla son loup sous un nouvel assaut du gigantesque loup.

Cela ramena son attention sur le combat. La taille et la puissante musculature de leur adversaire jouait en sa faveur mais ils avaient pour eux leur agilité et leur vitesse. Le loup-garou fendit l'air de ses griffes mais le loup esquiva, s'abaissant pour refermer ses crocs sur sa jambe.

Le loup-garou grogna de fureur et de douleur avant de plonger ses griffes dans ses flancs, le forçant à libérer sa prise sur sa jambe. Le loup se servit ensuite de son imposant gabarit pour se libérer, se projetant sur le loup-garou qui tomba à terre. Le loup s'éloigna, lui tournant autour tandis que le loup-garou tentait de se relever.

Il lui avait presque arraché la jambe mais elle guérissait déjà, ils pouvaient le sentir. Lexa et son loup ne faisaient qu'un. Elle ne le repoussait plus et il l'acceptait pleinement. Si la puce leur avait permis de pleinement se rencontrer et d'enfin s'accepter pour ce qu'ils étaient, ils n'en avaient maintenant plus besoin.

Lexa et son loup se redressèrent, ignorant la douleur de leur jambe se reconstituant, ils se dressèrent sans aucune crainte devant le Dire Wolf. Il était peut-être le loup originel, leur ancêtre, eux, ils étaient l'Alpha. Ils avaient un devoir envers les leurs, envers leur famille et envers eux-mêmes, plus jamais ils ne douteraient, plus jamais ils ne fléchiraient devant la peur.

_« Pas seule… ensemble… »_ Affirma son loup.

_« Unis… »_ Confirma-t-elle souriant intérieurement.

Le gigantesque loup se jeta sur eux, tous crocs dehors, et son poids s'écrasa contre eux mais ils tinrent bon, restant debout et repoussant sa mâchoire. C'est avec force et rapidité qu'ils enchaînèrent les attaques, griffant et mordant la bête jusqu'à le bloquer et le repousser violemment au sol, le plaquant sur le dos dans un bruit sourd sur le dur bitume, le monstre gémissant sa douleur. Il se tortilla dans leur prise féroce pour tenter de se dégager, claquant sa mâchoire dans l'air en guise d'intimidation mais le loup-garou ouvrait déjà la gueule pour abattre ses crocs sur sa gorge.

Cependant, il fut violemment repoussé, quelque chose le percutant de plein fouet, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise et vivement reculer. Lorsque le loup-garou revint sur son adversaire, il tomba nez à nez avec le jeune loup-garou qui s'interposait entre lui et le gigantesque loup dont les blessures le faisaient trembler. Il resta debout quelques instants avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, haletant de douleur.

_« Madi écarte-toi ! »_ lui ordonna Lexa via une aura autoritaire et furieuse.

Le petit loup-garou lui retourna un grognement sans équivoque, sa fille n'avait aucune intention de bouger. Son loup grogna furieux qu'elle ose défier leur autorité d'Alpha mais cette dernière ne se défila pas et leur renvoya une aura déterminé, digne d'un futur leader.

_« Ennemi ! »_ protesta son loup de plus en plus furieux.

_« Famille ! »_ retourna le petit loup-garou en tournant son regard à la fois sur le gigantesque loup dont la lueur dorée commençait à s'éteindre dans ses yeux épuisés. La bête était toujours au sol, incapable de se lever mais la présence de la petite à ses côtés semblait l'apaiser malgré sa douleur. Madi sentit la faiblesse du prédateur et se blottit contre lui pour lui transmettre sa chaleur, répétant :

_« Famille… »_

Lexa resta interloquée un instant avant de comprendre la portée de ce que lui disait sa fille. Madi avait un lien particulier avec ce loup mais se furent ses derniers mots qui la persuadèrent :

_« Vie… importante… »_

Elle hoqueta un rire intérieurement alors que sa fille retournait les enseignements de Titus et les siens contre elle. Cependant, elle avait raison. De plus, ce loup n'était qu'une victime de plus de Cage, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait été connecté à elle, tout comme il n'avait pas demandé à être lié à une enfant et encore moins être ramené à la vie d'une ancienne vie préhistorique où tuer était le seul moyen de survivre. Il ne faisait que réagir à ses instincts.

Lexa venait de le battre, elle n'avait pas besoin de le tuer pour affirmer sa place d'Alpha et le chasser d'ici. Son loup signifia son accord et envoya une aura apaisante sur le groupe. Madi s'écarta et le loup-garou approcha du gigantesque loup qui se relevait péniblement.

_« Pars… jamais revenir… »_ Grogna-t-il à l'encontre du loup qui plia l'échine, meurtri et vaincu.

Le loup-garou le toisa, regardant partir son ancêtre, la gueule encore dégoulinante de son sang. Lexa se sentait enfin libérée tandis que son loup était satisfait d'avoir vengé son humaine pour tout ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir.

Le loup-garou fixait l'obscurité où le Dire Wolf avait disparu en trainant la patte, le silence de la nuit l'enveloppant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main prudemment se poser sur son bras. Il tourna sa gueule pleine de sang vers Clarke qui ne sursauta pas, confiante, et qui ne détourna pas le regard.

\- C'est terminé… souffla-t-elle autant à son attention que pour Lexa, sachant maintenant ce que ce monstre représentait pour eux après une courte explication de la part de Raven.

Le loup-garou se retourna à nouveau vers le loup disparu puis il hurla soudainement en direction de la lune, clamant sa victoire, clamant sa position d'Alpha. Une fois le calme revenu, il céda sa place à son humaine entamant la douloureuse transformation.

Clarke attendit, observant ce spectacle douloureux auquel elle ne se ferait sans doute jamais puis lorsque sa compagne réapparut, elle retira sa veste pour l'en couvrir.

\- Merci… lui dit-elle la voix encore tremblante sous le coup de la transformation et resserrant la veste autour d'elle.

Elle se releva avec l'aide de Clarke tandis que son regard se perdit à nouveau sur les traces du gigantesque loup. Se sentant plus vulnérable que sous sa forme de loup-garou, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous ses cauchemars mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus peur.

\- C'est terminé, lui répéta doucement Clarke.

Ses mots résonnèrent en elle telle une véritable libération, réalisant pleinement que tout était enfin fini. Elle pouvait tourner la page et elle était prête à le faire, prête à vivre. Elle quitta la forêt des yeux et se tourna vers sa compagne, souriant sereinement et lui prenant la main. Sourire que lui retourna Clarke, heureuse qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

Elles sortirent de leur bulle lorsque Madi, redevenue humaine, se jeta sur elles pour les serrer toutes les deux dans ses bras. Les deux femmes refermèrent leurs bras sur elle, simplement heureuses.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Raven les observait debout à côté de sa voiture. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut le corbeau tournant au-dessus de ses amies.

\- Un corbeau, un changement, énonça-t-elle le cœur confiant et gonflé d'espoir pour leur avenir.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Et voilà ! :D Cette fois les problèmes sont bien finis alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le clexa se retrouve :p Une petite famille se forme avec Madi... Et j'espère que le passage Lexa/Raven vous aura également plu. :)**

**Et j'espère que cette histoire de gigantesque loup est enfin plus clair ;) Et pour ceux qui trouvaient que Lexa se remettait vite, j'espère que le contre-coup visible de ce chapitre vous aura plu :)**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre et on se retrouve rapidement pour un petit épilogue. ;)**


	24. Alpha

**CH24-Alpha**

**Et voici le dernier chapitre. :D**

**Kouan à la relecture.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Lexa sortit d'un pas pressé de la salle de bain, attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval pratique. Elle attrapa ensuite la chemise reposant sur une chaise de la chambre et qui complétait son uniforme d'adjointe du sheriff. Un poste que Lincoln lui avait proposé après le départ de Gustus. Devenant sheriff, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le seconder et lui avait tout naturellement proposé son ancien poste.

Elle avait d'abord refusé mais il avait insisté et Clarke l'avait convaincue qu'elle avait besoin de changement et que veiller sur les autres faisait partie d'elle.

Lexa enfila sa chemise puis elle quitta la chambre, la boutonnant en descendant d'un pas rapide les escaliers avant de rejoindre la cuisine. En entrant elle sourit au spectacle de Clarke et Madi en pleine discussion autour du petit-déjeuner. Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'attaque du Dire Wolf et leur vie était des plus paisibles. Une vie simple et heureuse dans laquelle elles s'épanouissaient de jour en jour, notamment Madi qui avait fait d'immenses progrès.

\- Bonjour Maman ! s'exclama joyeusement sa fille.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front dans un geste affectueux devenu naturelle.

Elle fit ensuite le tour de l'îlot pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Souriant tendrement à ce doux bonjour, Clarke réajusta dans un geste attentionné le col de sa chemise.

\- Pas trop fatiguée ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que la veille Lexa avait patrouillé jusque tard dans la nuit.

\- Rien qu'un bon café ne puisse combattre, répondit-elle en s'éloignant pour aller se servir une tasse bien chaude à la cafetière.

Du coin de l'œil elle ne manqua pas le regard appréciateur de sa compagne sur elle mais qui revint rapidement sur Madi lorsqu'elle lui posa une question. Lexa sourit, amusée puis elle retourna auprès de sa compagne, glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Madi me montrait le dessin qu'elle a fait hier à l'école, lui indiqua Clarke tout en prenant une feuille sur le coin de l'îlot qu'elle lui montra.

Le cœur de Lexa se serra de bonheur, touchée et attendrie par ce qu'elle découvrit. Sous ses yeux, trois bonhommes mal proportionnés, deux adultes et un enfant au vu des différences de tailles. Les deux adultes, blonde et brune, représentaient sans aucun doute Clarke et Lexa. Entre elles se tenait Madi qui tenait leurs mains. Au dessus du trio était écrit d'une main hésitante « Famille ».

\- C'est magnifique, la félicita-t-elle émue.

Madi sourit fièrement tandis que Clarke et Lexa échangeaient un sourire complice, heureuses. La médecin avait tout autant été touchée par le dessin de la petite. Elle était enfin pleinement acceptée par Madi. Elle lui faisait maintenant totalement confiance et la considérait comme sa seconde mère.

A ses côtés, Lexa regarda à nouveau le dessin, relevant le reste des détails comme une montagne et une forêt où on pouvait distinguer un grand loup s'y cacher : le Dire Wolf. Peu de temps après leur combat, Madi avait pris la fuite durant une nuit. Découvrant sa disparition au petit matin Lexa avait été prise d'une peur panique, Clarke avait tenté de la calmer afin de partir à sa recherche mais la petite était rentrée d'elle-même.

Lexa l'avait immédiatement prise dans ses bras, soulagée, mais Madi s'était détournée d'elle pour s'adresser à Clarke. Les surprenant toutes les deux lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé très clairement de l'aide pour soigner quelqu'un. Elles avaient suivi Madi pour découvrir le Dire Wolf encore souffrant à quelques kilomètres dans les bois.

Comprenant l'attachement de Madi au loup, Lexa et Clarke s'étaient occupées de le remettre sur pieds puis en tant qu'Alpha, elle l'avait autorisée à s'installer dans les forêts du Mont Weather. Ainsi il n'était ni trop proche, ni trop loin afin que Madi garde un lien avec lui. C'était donc sans surprise qu'elle le trouvait sur ce dessin car il faisait également parti de sa famille.

\- On mange au café ou chez Indra ce midi ? La sortit de ses pensées Clarke.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous retrouver ce midi, j'ai une réunion avec Lincoln et Roan, s'excusa-t-elle d'un sourire désolé.

\- Une réunion ? À midi ? Trouva étrange Clarke.

\- Que veux-tu notre cher Maire est très occupé alors il fait du deux en un, déjeuner plus réunion.

\- Quand il s'est présenté pour la succession de Nia, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il prendrait les choses aussi sérieusement, les habitants ne se sont pas trompés en le choisissant, pointa Clarke.

\- C'est un bon leader, confirma Lexa autant au sujet de la Mairie que de la meute.

\- Et quel est le sujet de cette réunion ? demanda Clarke curieuse tout en commençant à débarrasser.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit confidentiel, répondit Lexa en cachant son sourire amusé en buvant son café car elle savait que sa compagne détestait cette réponse, sa curiosité la perdant.

\- Dépêche-toi donc, tu vas être en retard, la pressa-t-elle en représailles.

Lexa termina son café puis avala rapidement une tartine avant qu'elles ne quittent toutes les trois la cuisine pour terminer de se préparer. Quittant ensuite la maison pour une nouvelle journée.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Clarke accompagnait Madi à l'école alors que Lexa était déjà en train de travailler. Une routine des plus agréable s'était installée et tout semblait leur sourire, elles étaient enfin heureuses. De plus Madi s'était également ouverte aux autres. Si ses débuts à l'école avait été timide elle s'était rapidement fait des amis et avait hâte de s'y rendre chaque jour.

Ce matin là ne dérogea pas à la règle, Madi lui dit à peine au revoir avant de courir rejoindre les autres enfants dans la cour. Clarke secoua la tête attendrie et amusée puis elle prit le chemin de son cabinet médical.

En marchant à travers la ville, elle remarqua une légère agitation chez certains habitants, comme des messes basses sur son passage, mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée lorsqu'elle aperçut Octavia en train d'ouvrir le petit journal qu'elle avait monté en restant à Ton DC.

\- Clarke, comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle après qu'elle l'ait interpellée.

\- Bien, je viens de déposer Madi à l'école.

\- Ca se passe bien pour elle ?

\- Elle continue de bien s'intégrer.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, regretta-t-elle de ne pas pouvoir discuter davantage en regardant sa montre, mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec Lexa déjeuner avec Lincoln et moi ce midi ?

\- Mais Lincoln ne déjeunent pas avec Lexa et Roan ce midi ? Retourna-t-elle confuse.

Le regard d'Octavia s'arrondit et elle pâlit légèrement avant de se reprendre :

\- Mais oui ! Suis-je bête j'avais complètement oublié ! Bon ben une prochaine fois alors, dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte, désolée mais faut vraiment que j'y aille, bonne journée, sembla-t-elle fuir à l'intérieur du journal.

Clarke trouva son attitude étrange mais ne s'y attarda pas, heureuse d'avoir pu la croiser. Etant occupées avec leur vie respective, ces derniers temps elles ne s'étaient vues que lors des visites médicales de sa meilleure amie. Son début de grossesse se passait merveilleusement bien et Octavia avait enfin cessé de s'en faire pour le côté loup-garou de son enfant. Lexa avait fini par accepter de lui parler et l'avait rassurée avec succès. Sa meilleure amie filait donc le parfait bonheur avec Lincoln et même si elle lui manquait, Clarke était plus qu'heureuse pour elle.

Regardant à son tour sa montre, la médecin se rendit compte de son propre retard et partit en courant vers son cabinet médical.

* * *

\- Madi ! L'accueillit d'un sourire Indra lorsqu'elle entra la première dans l'auberge.

\- Bonjour grand-mère ! S'enjoua la petite tandis que la concernée perdit légèrement son sourire pour une grimace, maudissant intérieurement Lexa d'avoir poussé Madi à l'appeler ainsi.

\- Bonjour Indra, la salua Clarke en entrant à son tour.

Cependant, elle eut un accueil plus réservé, Madi semblant être la seule à réussir à percer la carapace de la mère de Lexa.

\- Bonjour Clarke, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle sincèrement en sortant de derrière le comptoir de l'accueil pour venir à leur rencontre.

\- Très bien, la matinée a été calme au travail, lui répondit-elle tout en la suivant pour le petit restaurant.

Clarke se figea en trouvant la salle étrangement vide. Le restaurant était toujours bondé, surtout depuis l'augmentation de la population de loups-garous en ville. Beaucoup d'entre eux logeaient à l'auberge et y mangeaient également. Quant aux autres, ils aimaient venir y manger afin de se retrouver entre loups-garous, trouvant le lieu plus agréable que le café du centre-ville où ils devaient se fondre avec la population lambda.

\- Pour vous aussi c'est étrangement calme… constata-t-elle sourcils froncés.

\- Hum oui… répondit avec gêne Indra.

Une gêne qui surprit encore plus Clarke car sa belle-mère n'était jamais gênée, c'était elle qui prenait un malin plaisir à mettre mal-à-l'aise, pas l'inverse.

\- Je te laisse t'installer avec Madi, lui dit-elle avant de tenter de s'éloigner vers les cuisines.

C'est à ce moment-là que Clarke réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Lexa, ne lui demandant pas si elle se joindrait à elles plus tard, chose plutôt étrange étant donné qu'elle venait rarement sans elle et lorsque c'était le cas, Indra l'interrogeait toujours sur son absence.

Vint s'ajouter à cela l'absence de clients, l'absence totale de loups-garous dans l'auberge, puis elle se rappela les messes basses du matin, tous des loups-garous… tout prenait forme et elle sut que quelque chose clochait… la réaction d'Octavia lui revint en tête, et se combina à l'attitude d'Indra… Lexa déjeunait avec Lincoln et Roan… Lexa et Roan ! comprit-elle enfin.

\- Indra dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Explosa-t-elle subitement.

Sa belle-mère resta de marbre mais Clarke n'avait pas besoin de réponse, elle savait, elle venait de comprendre que Lexa et Roan étaient en train de se défier. Si elle eut peur de ce que cela signifiait, cette peur se combina à la colère et elle perdit brutalement son calme.

\- Je vais tuer Lexa ! Éclata-t-elle.

\- Non ! cria Madi qui la prit au mot.

Ce qui bloqua Clarke dans sa colère et s'abaissa à hauteur de la petite.

\- Mais non chérie, c'est… c'est une façon de parler… je ne vais pas la tuer, je vais juste la punir, corrigea-t-elle la colère remontant, une grosse, grosse punition, une punition dont elle va se rappeler crois-moi.

Clarke se redressa vivement pour confronter Indra :

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Clarke ce sont des affaires de loups-garous, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est _ma_ compagne qui s'apprête à se battre à mort pour une stupide place de leader, claqua-t-elle furieuse et inquiète.

Indra soupira lourdement alors qu'elle avait conseillée à Lexa d'en parler à la médecin au lieu de le lui cacher car sa réaction était des plus prévisibles. Elle se garda donc bien d'essayer de calmer Clarke, ne cherchant aucunement à la rassurer sur le combat opposant Lexa à Roan afin de laisser cette dernière gérer les conséquences de son mensonge.

\- Ils sont à la Mairie, lui révéla-t-elle alors.

\- Madi tu restes avec ta grand-mère, lança Clarke qui se précipita avec colère et crainte vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- Maman va avoir des problèmes ? demanda Madi après un bref silence.

\- Oh oui…

* * *

Clarke freina dans un crissement de pneus devant la Mairie puis elle arrêta le moteur avant de descendre de sa voiture en claquant la porte. Elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers l'entrée, montant les marches la conduisant à l'entrée qui était gardée par Ontari.

\- Clarke, tu ne devrais pas être là, essaya-t-elle de l'arrêter.

\- Je te conseille de dégager de mon chemin, lui dit-elle férocement.

Ontari en eut presque un frisson de peur lorsque son regard noir la transperça. Loin de vouloir être la cible de sa fureur, elle s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Néanmoins, elle la suivit, s'amusant déjà de la dérouillée qu'allait se prendre Lexa par sa compagne.

Clarke n'eut nullement besoin de chercher son chemin, suivant les clameurs et les encouragements s'élevant à travers la Mairie pour les deux combattants. Elle trouva la foule de loups-garous réunit dans la grande salle communale. Ils formaient un demi-cercle devant l'estrade qui enfermait ainsi les deux combattants. La médecin fondit sur la foule, bien décidée à se frayer un chemin.

Elle ne prit aucune pincette, jouant furieusement des coudes, poussant les spectateurs avec force. Dans son esprit défilait des images de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à trouver, deux loups-garous se battant jusqu'au sang, prêt à tuer l'autre. Clarke avait peur pour Lexa, son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que son esprit déraisonnait totalement sous l'inquiétude et la colère. Elle finit par émerger de la foule sur la piste de combat.

Et ce qu'elle découvrit la figea sur place, sa colère disparaissant sous la stupeur. Devant elle, pas de féroces loups-garous tentant de s'étriper, pas de sang, pas de combat mais Lexa et Roan assis l'un en face de l'autre à une table et se défiant dans un bras de fer.

Un bras fer qu'aucun des deux adversaires ne semblaient vouloir perdre. Le regard férocement rivé dans celui de l'autre, aucun d'eux n'avait encore cédé du terrain, leur bras ne fléchissant pas. Lexa affichait un visage impassible tandis que Roan souriait provocateur.

\- Que… tu te fous de moi ?! Finit par crier Clarke qui s'était fait un sang d'encre, s'attendant au pire.

\- Clarke ?! S'exclama de surprise Lexa.

L'intervention de sa compagne la sortie de sa concentration et Roan en profita, manquant de peu de lui faire toucher la table. Elle se reprit in-extremis et tentait maintenant de repousser la force de son adversaire qui la narguait d'un sourire confiant et amusé.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le découvrirai pas ?! Continua Clarke qui libérait sa colère et sa peur.

\- Pas maintenant… mon amour… grogna Lexa qui peinait à reprendre la main.

\- Oh que si tu vas m'écouter ! S'offusqua Clarke qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa compagne mais qui fut retenue par Lincoln qui l'obligea à rester avec la foule et se calmer.

Lexa l'en remercia silencieusement tout en se concentrant sur leur duel. La tradition aurait voulu qu'ils se combattent à mort dans un violent combat de loups-garous mais en vérité aucun d'eux ne souhaitait la mort de l'autre. Ils se respectaient trop pour ça. De plus Roan n'avait jamais voulu la place d'Alpha mais à sa disparition il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à eux, Roan lui aurait cédé la place d'Alpha d'une simple poignée de mains mais la loi de la meute ne fonctionnait pas ainsi alors ils avaient trouvé un compromis en se défiant dans un bras de fer. Bras de fer qu'elle comptait bien gagner pour effacer le petit sourire goguenard de Roan qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle pour s'être laissée bêtement distraire par Clarke.

Clarke qui allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure pour lui avoir caché ce duel mais elle n'avait pas souhaité l'inquiéter inutilement et avait voulu leur épargner une dispute. Ce qui s'annonçait être un véritable échec. Pourtant si sa compagne lui en voulait, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se détacher de Lincoln pour se rapprocher et l'encourager à sa manière :

\- T'as plutôt intérêt de gagner maintenant !

Lexa esquissa un sourire amusé puis elle sentit une force nouvelle l'envahir. C'est alors que son bras s'éloigna de la table, remontant progressivement, effaçant un peu plus le sourire de Roan à chaque centimètre gagné.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à égalité, le sourire de Roan avait disparu tandis que naissait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Lexa. Cependant son adversaire n'afficha aucune colère, ni crainte dans son regard mais un éclat de fierté à son égard. Lexa lui retourna son respect dans un discret hochement de tête puis elle entreprit de lui faire perdre du terrain.

Elle déploya toutes ses forces contre la résistance de Roan qui finit par céder petit à petit jusqu'à ce que sa force s'effondre, Lexa plaquant violemment sa main contre la table.

La foule éclata de joie face à la victoire de leur nouvelle Alpha. Les deux adversaires se serrèrent respectueusement la main, Roan la félicitant puis il se leva pour s'éclipser. Lexa allait en faire de même pour faire face à son peuple lorsqu'elle fut stoppée par l'arrivée soudaine de Clarke qui s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Je te défis, lui annonça-t-elle tout en posant son bras sur la table et braquant un regard déterminé et intraitable sur elle.

\- Que… quoi ?... Mais tu ne peux pas, bafouilla Lexa alors qu'un silence stupéfait par l'audace de sa compagne tombait sur la salle.

\- Aurais-tu peur de perdre ? La provoqua-t-elle ouvertement.

\- Ca n'a aucun sens, tu n'es pas un loup-garou ! protesta Lexa tout en jetant un regard hésitant vers la foule.

Ces derniers étaient captivés par le spectacle et personne ne semblait vouloir s'opposer à l'action de sa compagne qui pourtant était un affront à leurs lois. Lexa prit alors conscience de tout le respect qu'avait gagné Clarke, devenant un égal à leurs yeux. Pour eux, il n'y avait donc aucun problème à ce qu'elle la défie et devienne l'Alpha en cas de victoire.

\- Alors ? Relança-t-elle d'un sourire mutin tandis que Lexa comprenait lentement la raison de son geste.

Si Clarke gagnait, elle devenait l'Alpha et Lexa ne pourrait plus l'écarter de leurs affaires de loups-garous, lui permettant ainsi de toujours veiller sur elle. Ce que Lexa refusait car ce n'était pas sans risque. Elle fit donc face à sa compagne, lui retournant son sourire mutin, prête à la défier.

Elle referma sa main sur la sienne et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que leur duel débuta…

* * *

Assise sur le tronc faisant face au ravin plongeant sur la rivière, Lexa observait le soleil qui descendait lentement à l'horizon. Elle était songeuse, pensant à sa vie et ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout pour l'avenir. Jouant nerveusement avec le petit écrin qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Sa décision de demander en mariage Clarke était prise depuis longtemps, il ne lui manquait plus que le bon moment, la bonne mise en scène mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle était nerveuse. Elle avait pensé que venir au sommet de la colline l'aurait aidée à réfléchir mais il n'en était rien.

Elle entendit du bruit dans les fourrés mais ne paniqua pas. Elle sourit, sentant déjà que la présence du loup aux reflets argentés l'apaisait. Cela faisait plusieurs lunes qu'Heda était revenu à Ton DC, débarquant un beau matin devant sa maison. Elle ignorait comment il avait su qu'elle était de retour mais il était revenu, ramenant avec lui la meute.

Heda s'installa à ses côtés portant son regard en contrebas sur la plage, où Lexa vit sortir de la forêt la louve au pelage brun et ses louveteaux.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, félicita-t-elle son ami qui avait trouvé une merveilleuse compagne pour fonder une famille.

Le loup, son fidèle ami, baissa le regard sur l'écrin qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle ouvrit la petite boite et révéla une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Elle sourit de bonheur en la regardant, le cœur portant l'espoir que Clarke accepte.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va accepter de m'épouser ? demanda-t-elle pleine de doute à Heda.

Le loup grogna légèrement en réponse puis releva un regard confiant qui lui interdisait le moindre doute. Pendant un instant elle fut rassurée, son esprit s'apaisant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à songer au scénario de sa demande, cherchant la perfection.

\- Demain… sourit-elle confiante et refermant l'écrin avant de reporter son regard sur l'horizon.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors d'après vous qui a gagné au bras de fer Clarke ou Lexa ? :p**

**J'espère que ce dernier petit chapitre vous aura plu, que vous y avez trouvé tout ce que vous espériez. **

**Un énorme merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Merci d'avoir été au rendez-vous et d'avoir laissé des commentaires, tout comme les follow et les favoris. :D Merci également aux Guest et notamment Morgane que je ne peux pas remercier directement en mp. ;)**

**Et un IMMENSE merci à Kouan pour son super travail et ses conseils sur cette fic que je n'aurais jamais terminé sans elle... et maintenant t'as encore plus de temps pour l'Héritage :p**

**Bon et bien, je vous dis à bientôt. :)**


End file.
